Monster Musume no Uzumaki
by Kamen Rider Predator
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki ha renunciado a su carrera como ninja por la herida en su brazo derecho, destruyendo parte de su red de Chakra. Dos años desde que dejo Konoha, un nuevo programa ha comenzado a transmitirse en todas las naciones ninjas, el programa muestra la vida de un joven viviendo con un grupo de chicas con rasgos de animales, el protagonista del programa era nadie más que Naruto
1. Dejando atrás una vida

¡Tienes que calmarte, Predator-kun! ¡No te lo tienes que tomar tan en serio! -decía una asustada Bastemon haciendo lo posible de calmar a su novio que buscaba algo con desesperación-.

¡A la mierda con calmarme! ¡Esta es la última vez que el weon de BloodEdge me provoca de esa manera! -reclamo Predator que seguía buscando aquel objeto- ¡En donde está mi Cariñosa cuando más la necesito!

Etto… está guardado debajo de su cama -señalo una asustada Poké-Maid para que su amo corra a su habitación y sacar su bate envuelto de alambres de púas- ¡pero lo que Bastemon-sama dice es cierto, no es necesario que se altere tanto!

¡Ustedes no entienden que el no solo me desafío, sino que me golpeo con ese ridículo guante! ¡Y eso para mí es declaración de guerra! -exclamo el autor bastante molesto-.

¡Tenemos que detenerlo, no quiero que mi futuro esposho se vaya a prisión! -dijo la Digimon asustada-.

¡No se preocupe Bastemon-san, yo me encargare de detenerlo! -decía Lizlet dando un paso al frente- ¡tengo algo que podrá detener a Goshūjin-sama! -en eso Bastemon le dice "¿Qué harás? ¿Asfixiarlo con tus pechos hasta que se desmaye?"- ¡y-y-ya deje de hacer bromas sobre mi busto! ¡Solo vea lo que hare! -dicho eso corrió para ponerse en frente de su amo e impedir que siga avanzando- ¡perdóneme por esto, Goshūjin-sama! ¡Hipnosis! -usando uno de sus movimiento, puso a dormir a Kamen Rider Predator que cayó al suelo y empezar a roncar- ¡funciono, pude detenerlo! -festejo ella dando un saltito de alegría y que sus grandes senos se muevan demasiado-.

Por fin eres útil en otra cosa que no sea ser una Maid esclavizada y con pechos enormes -le dijo la Digimon para deprimir a Lizlet- haaah -Bastemon soltó un suspiro de cansancio- quien diría que por culpa de BloodEdge y su desafío, Predator-kun se ponga tan furioso.

Ni me lo diga, pero mi sorpresa fue como Goshūjin-sama sea capaz de escribir tan rápido en tan solo unos minutos -señalo Lizlet leyendo el trabajo terminado de su amo- ¿cree que deberíamos subirlo?

Es mejor hacerlo, porque se pondrá mas furioso si no lo hacemos -dicho eso la Digimon subió la nueva historia de su novio-.

* * *

Blah bla blah (Personajes hablando)

" _Blah bla blah"_ (Personajes pensando)

* * *

Capítulo 1: Dejando atrás una vida para comenzar una nueva.

-Dos meses desde que finalizo la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi-

-Oficina del Hokage-

Rokudaime Hokage, estoy aquí para presentar renuncia definitiva como ninja –dijo Naruto Uzumaki que dejo caer en el escritorio de su ex-sensei el formulario ya completo con su renuncia-.

(N/A: Naruto se verá como en Shippuden a excepción que ya no lleva la banda de Konoha en su frente. Me dio mucha lata tener que describir como se verán los personajes)

Escúchame Naruto. Sé que esto es complicado para ti, apenas estamos recuperando de los daños desde el ataque de Akatsuki y de la caída de nuestras que cayeron durante la guerra, pero deberías pensar bien de dejar tu carrera –dijo el Kopi Ninja Kakashi a su antiguo alumno-.

(N/A: Kakashi se verá como en The Last, y si, nuevamente me da lata en describir)

Debo recordarte lo que me hizo ese bastardo y tu maldito Jutsu a mi brazo derecho –señalo el Uzumaki tomándose su brazo derecho sujetado a un cabestrillo- debido a esto… –volviendo a señalar su brazo lastimado- debido a esto mi carrera como ninja se acabó. Todo por culpa del Uchiha que le perdonaste la vida y que le costó a Konoha la expulsión de la Alianza Shinobi.

Lo que ocurrió cuando la Alianza Shinobi gano la guerra fue que Sasuke apareció para desafiar a Naruto a un combate para ver de una vez por todas quien es el más fuerte. Toda la alianza fue testigo de la más grande batalla entre el Uzumaki y el Uchiha que se comparada a las que tuvieron Madara Uchiha y Hashirama Senju en el pasado. El combate duro horas hasta que el rubio salió victorioso, todo el celebro por su victoria hasta que el Uchiha en un acto bajo y cobardía, ataco por la espalda con el Chidori Eisō (Lanza del Millar de Pájaros) y herirlo gravemente en el brazo derecho. Los Gokage (Cinco Sombras) actuaron de inmediato para ayudar al Uzumaki, Tsunade se encargó de detener la hemorragia en la herida mientras que Mei, A, Gaara y Ōnoki detuvieron a Sasuke, lo capturaron y sellaron su Chakra para que no vuelva a cometer de las suyas.

Semanas después de lo ocurrido, Tsunade y varios médicos de la Alianza se encargaron de tratar las heridas de Naruto y en especial la de su brazo que pudo costarle una amputación pero por milagro no ocurrió, pero por extraño que parecía, las heridas de Naruto se demoraban en curar, como si el Chakra del Kyūbi no estaba curando sus lesiones como siempre lo hacía. Luego de varias pruebas sobre la condición del chico, Tsunade descubrió algo terrible, la herida que le provoco Sasuke destruyo parte de la red de Chakra. Ese era el motivo de por qué sus heridas no se curaban de forma rápida. Al principio Naruto no se preocupó por eso creyó que la Sannin podía arreglar su red de Chakra pero ella misma explico que era imposible de curar, incluso para alguien como la Senju y basto conocimiento médico. Aquel día quedo marcado en la vida del héroe de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi al igual que su fin como ninja y de sus sueños de convertirse en el próximo Hokage.

Te lo vuelvo a repetir Hokage, aquí está mi renuncia y fin de la historia –remarco el Uzumaki-.

Puedo hacer que las cosas se arreglen y que no tengas que renunciar –persuadió Kakashi- si lo deseas enviare a Sasuke a prisión por el resto de su vida. Puedo darte un puesto en el consejo para que cambies todo por el bien de Konoha, o mejor aún, te ofrezco lo que tú quieras a cambio que te quedes –ofreció el a Naruto que no le interesaba un bledo la oferta-.

Me vale un comino y un cacahuate tus ofertas. Tuvieron 17 años para cambiar las cosas pero no paso. Para los aldeanos solo soy visto como un cero a la izquierda y cuando hay un peligro se acuerdan de mi para que les salve el pellejo –apretó con fuerza el puño izquierdo- de no ser por mi Konoha no hubiese tenido todas las alianzas que han perdido, de no ser por mí no tendrían de regreso a Bāchan para que convierta en la Godaime Hokage, de no ser por mi… ninguno de ustedes seguirían con vida –menciono cada acción que hizo en el pasado- he sacrificado demasiado por unos ingratos como Sakura que solo me esclavizo a una tonta promesa para traerle de regreso a su Uchiha. Casi muero cuatro veces por ese bastardo a manos del Chidori. Nada de lo que me ofrezcas será suficiente para devolverme lo que perdí. Mañana primera hora me largo para nunca regresar.

¡No permitiré que le largues de la ladea! –grito Kakashi levantado de a golpe de su silla- que seas el héroe para las demás naciones no te da el derecho de abandonar este lugar tan fácilmente. Recuerda que soy el Hokage y puedo orde… -antes que pueda completar la frase, Naruto saco de su chaqueta nueve sobres que los tiro al escritorio. El Hokage noto que cuatro de los sobres tenían los sellos de las aldeas de Suna, Iwa, Kiri y Kumo, y las cinco restantes tenían los sellos de los Daimyōs de los cinco países elementales- ¿Qué es todo esto? –Pegunto el que no comprendía el significado de los sobres-.

Bueno, debido a cómo van las cosas pues decidí prepararme en caso que te negaras en aceptar mi renuncio –explico Naruto- lo que tienes son cartas escritas a manos de los Kages y Daimyōs que saben de mi condición. En todas ellas, aceptaron mi renuncia y me otorgan un permiso especial que me da derecho de dejar Konoha y que tú no tienes ningún poder sobre mí para retenerme –tal declaración dejo a Kakashi sin habla e impotente. Naruto movió sus piezas para dejar en Jaque mate. Sin nada más que decir solo se dejó caer en su silla derrotado- y que harás ahora, ¿aun piensas en detenerme? ¿Sabes los problemas que le causaría a la aldea si vas en contra del resto del mundo? –El ex-Kopi Ninja no tenía nada que decir en contra, pero tenía una última carta bajo la manga, la cual sería clave para esta situación-.

¿Y qué va a pasar con Hinata? –pregunto Kakashi al momento que Naruto arqueaba una ceja. Él sabía que la Hyūga fue de gran ayuda y apoyo para su alumno en la guerra- ¿no has pensado en el daño que le harás si se entera que te iras? Le vas a romper el corazón.

Cierto… me olvide por completo de ella –dijo el rubio meditando las cosas para que Kakashi piense que logro que el cambie de parecer- siendo honesto, no me importa para nada lo que le pase a esa zorra –señalo el para que Kakashi abriera los ojos por completo-.

¡Como puedes hablar de esa forma de Hinata! ¡Ella te ama más de lo que no te imaginas! –estallo el hombre golpeando la mesa con el puño cerrado-.

Y vaya que demostró amarme. Tanto que la muy puta se revolcó en mi cama con Kiba –eso fue un gran impacto para Kakashi que la heredera del Clan Hyūga le esté poniendo los cuernos a Naruto- como ya no hay nada más de que hablar, me retiro a mi departamento para terminar de empacar para mi partido. Fue un "honor" trabajar al servicio de Konoha, hasta nunca Rokudaime Hokage.

Cómo fue que todo dio este giro, ¿en que falle como sensei? ¿En qué fallo Konoha a Naruto? Él tiene razón, nosotros le debemos mucho y no tenemos derecho a reclamarle, Minato-sensei, he metido la pata muy adentro –se decía a mismo el Rokudaime en señal de derrota-.

===Dos años después===

Era una mañana un poco calurosa en Konoha, muchos aldeanos y ninjas se levantaron para empezar con sus labores del día de forma tranquila ahora que la paz reinaba en los países ninjas. En estos dos años Konoha pudo recuperarse por completo con lo de la invasión de Akatsuki y las pérdidas de muchos ninjas que murieron en la guerra. Ahora la aldea era más grande, más moderna y con el rostro del Rokudaime tallado en el Monumento de los Hokage. Pero a pesar de todo, Konoha paso por muchos problemas con la partida de Naruto que les costó todas las alianzas que tenían, por suerte Kakashi logro recuperar algunos con países pequeños a excepción de países importantes como el País de las Olas, de la Primavera, de los Demonios, de la Cascada, de los Vegetales, de la Luna, etc. Con las alianzas que quedaban terminaron la reconstrucción pero las cosas no volvieron a ser las mismas.

Durante dos años, Kakashi hizo lo que pudo para convencer a la Alianza Shinobi para que Konoha vuelva a formar parte de ella, pero como respuesta solo recibió el rechazo de los Yonkage (Cuatro Sombras) gusto con unos mensajes cortos pero directos; "La enemistad entre nuestras aldeas jamás cambiara por perdonar los crímenes que cometió ese Uchiha." Fue el mensaje el Tsuchikage. "Traicionaron a mi mejor amigo. Ni crean que serán perdonados" les escribió un molesto Kazekage. "¿En verdad piensan que volveremos a confiar en su aldea? Pus siga soñando, Hokage. Ni la alianza y Kiri cree en sus palabras." Sentencio la Mizukage. "¡No se atrevan a poner un pie en mi país, o les declararemos la guerra!" Fue la amenaza de parte del Raikage.

Pese al rechazo de las demás naciones, Konoha siguió adelante sin problemas gracias a que Kakashi empezó a corregir todos los errores, y entre ellos está el Uchiha. Una semana después de la partida de Naruto, el Hokage admitió que cometió un grave error al perdonar a Sasuke de todos sus crímenes del pasado, y para enmendar lo que hizo y con algo de ayuda de Tsunade lo arrestaron para enviarlo a prisión, pero a una prisión común o una de máxima seguridad, Sasuke pasara el resto de su vida en la renovada Prisión de Sangre. En ese lugar sería vigilado las 24 horas. Su Chakra seria sellado por completo, y para evitar que el escapara se les coloco sellos explosivos en su cuerpo que se activaban apenas ponga un pie fuera de su celda. Momentos antes que Sasuke sea llevado a donde pasaría lo que le quedaba de vida, juró vengarse de Kakashi por traicionarlo y luego seguiría la aldea que ardería en las llamas del Amaterasu.

Una vez resuelto el mayor problema para la aldea, el Rokudaime se puso a investigar otro asunto relacionado a su ex-alumno, sobre el por qué Hinata lo engañaba con Kiba. Ese día la Hyūga fue llamada por el Hokage para que puedan hablar de lo que paso con su relación con Naruto si iban tan bien, Hinata cruzándose de brazos y muy molesto le conto que gracias a Kiba supo que el rubio solo salía con ella para darle celos a Sakura, por eso termino su relación. Ante el testimonio que Kakashi escucho, mando a un grupo de Anbus que traigan de inmediato a Kiba, y si se oponía pues tienen el derecho de usar la fuerza, al momento que los Anbus se retiraron de la oficina dejando a una preocupada peliazul por lo que pasara a su novio. Minutos más tarde los Anbus regresaron con su objetivo amarrado y gritando que lo liberaran en este instante para luego callarse por el frio acero de una kunai en su garganta por cortesía de Kakashi que no perdió tiempo y le ordeno a Kiba que diga la verdad de que Naruto y Sakura no estaban saliendo y que sus lazos como compañeros estaban más que rotos. Hinata quedo muda por lo que escucho, ¿acaso era cierto? ¿Naruto nunca salió con Sakura? Pero lo que más la dejo impactada es que Kiba le haya mentido. La heredera del Clan Hyūga le exigió a su ex que le diga la verdad al igual que Kakashi que presionaba más su arma en la garganta de Kiba que termino confesando, les conto que no podía soportar la idea de que Hinata salga con Naruto como si nada luego de tantos años de que él nunca la tomo en cuenta, por eso tuvo que engañarla y tenerla como esa noche que la marco como su hembra. Las palabras del ex de Hinata le provocaron un arranque de furia lo ataco con el Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō (Ocho Trigramas Ciento Veintiocho Palmas) y rematarlo con Hakke Kūshō (Ocho Trigramas Palma del Vacío), causándole un gran daño a Kiba y parte de la oficina de Kakashi, para cuando se calmó para irse destrozada a su hogar y que el Hokage mande al Inuzuka a prisión por un tiempo.

Hoy en la actualidad los demás amigos de Naruto continuaron con sus vidas cotidianas pero jamás dejaron de preocuparse por él y de preguntarse si se encontrara sano y a salvo donde quiera que este, entre ellos los más preocupados eran Hinata y Sakura. La heredera del Clan Hyūga pasaba haciendo misiones que sean fuera del país para obtener pistas sobre el paradero actual de su amado rubio, pasaba semanas o hasta meses fuera de la aldea para volver con las manos vacías. Mientras que con Sakura las cosas fueron peor desde la última vez que hablo con su compañero de equipo. Recordaba perfectamente como ella discutió con Naruto por no hacer nada cuando los Gokage arrestaron a Sasuke, empezó a decir cosas como "¿¡qué clase de persona dejaría que arrestaran a su mejor amigo!?", "¡Sasuke-kun solo está bajo la influencia de Orochimaru!" y "¡Tu solo le tienes envidia, por eso dejaste que lo arrestaran!". Naruto ya no soporto más y termino callando a su compañera con una bofetada, luego de eso le revelo que su Sasuke nunca estuvo bajo la influencia del Sello Maldito porque ya no lo tenía, hasta Tsunade lo confirmo cuando reviso el cuerpo del pelinegro. Aparte de eso, toda la alianza fue testigo del ataque traicionero por la espalda al Uzumaki que le provoco la lesión que destruyo su carrera como ninja.

La cruda verdad golpeo de forma dura a Sakura que se quedó callada, por mucho tiempo creyó el cambio en el Uchiha se debía a la influencia del Sello Maldito de Orochimaru, pero ahora que sabía que el sello se fue y que todo lo que hizo fue por decisión propia. Se sentía la peor basura por decirle esas cosas a su compañero. Quiso disculparse pero el solo la callo para luego decirle en su cara que ella tiene la culpa de todo. Debido a esa promesa que lo encadeno a traer a un malnacido que intento matarlos varias veces, y que por él, nunca volvería a ser un ninja. Por ultimo Naruto le pidió a Sakura que nunca le dirija la palabra ya que para él, Sakura Haruno está muerta. Dicho eso la pelirosa se fue destrozada por perder lo que quedaba del Equipo 7.

Pero aparte de todo eso, todo siguió de forma normal para Konoha. Ahora mismo en la mansión del Clan Hyūga, Hinata Hyūgas de 19 años hacia la misma rutina de ejercicios del estilo de pelea de los Hyūgas cada mañana antes de ir a sus misiones de largo plazo. Ella seguía con su objetivo de encontrar a la única persona que amo en su vida después de esa gran metedura de pata con Kiba nunca se perdonó su traición hacia Naruto.

(N/A: Para aclarar las cosas, todos los personajes de Naruto en esta historia tendrán la misma apariencia que la película de Naruto: The Last, ¡todo porque me da flojera describir personajes!)

De nuevo vas a salir a esas misiones que te tendrán afuera por mucho tiempo, ¿verdad Onee-san? –pregunto Hanabi viendo como su hermana mayor entrenando antes de partir- será mejor que dejes de hacer, ya han pasado 2 años desde que se fue, ni siquiera el resto de las naciones grandes o pequeñas saben de él, es como si hubiese sido tragado por la tierra.

No puedo rendirme Hanabi, por mi culpa e idiotez perdí al hombre más maravilloso que conocí, quiero enmendarme encontrándolo y volver a ser como antes –Hanabi suspiro de lo terca que puede ser su hermana- si Naruto-kun jamás se ha rendido, entonces yo no me rendiré. No me importa si llegan a pasar 10 años, seguiré buscándolo hasta obtener su perdón.

Hermana, esto te está lastimando, actúas de la misma forma que Naruto-san actuó para traer a ese traidor de vuelta, acaso quieres terminar igual –le reprochaba la pequeña ojearla-.

No me importa, estoy decidida en continuar pase lo que pase –declaro Hinata que no cambiara de parecer. Una vez que termino sus ejercicios se acercó a su hermana- cuídate Hanabi, dile a nuestro padre que regresare dentro d semanas –se despidió de Hanabi para luego comenzar a retirarse-.

Hermana, por favor ya no hagas esas misiones, que pasaría si durante tus incursiones ya no vuelves, tirarías todo a la basura y –la pequeña observa como unas hojas de papel caían del cielo- que es esto

¿Y esto, que es? –decía Hinata que atrapo uno de los volantes en el aire para comenzar a leer-.

Todos los habitantes de Konoha observaban los volantes que caían desde el cielo, Kakashi echo una mirada y ver qué era lo que estaba pasando, y al momento que todo tomaron un volante comenzaron a leer que era lo que estaban promocionando.

¡POR PRIMERA VEZ EN LOS PAISES NINJAS, SERA EL GRAN ESTRENO DEL PROGRAMA NÚMERO UNO EN EL EXTRANJERO!

"MONSTER MUSUME NO UZUMAKI"

¡ESTE VIERNES EN LA NOCHE A LAS 22:00 HRS EN EL CANAL 22, NO SE LO PIERDA!

En el momento en que todos terminaron de leer la promoción de un nuevo show televisivo, muchos tenían curiosidad de que se trataba, y mucho más al ver que el título del programa tenía escrito el apellido del héroe Naruto Uzumaki.

No… ¡no puede ser! –Exclamo Hinata que se llevaba una gran sorpresa- ¡Naruto-kun…Naruto-kun va a aparecer esta noche en la televisión! –se puso muy feliz de que volvería a ver al hombre que tanto amaba-.

¿Monster Musume no Uzumaki? que nombre más extraño para un show –decía Hanabi leyendo el volante- pero, ¿de qué se trata ese programa donde aparecerá Naruto-san? –Se preguntó para que Hinata salga corriendo- ¡Onee-san, ¿A dónde vas?!

¡Iré a hablar con Hokage-sama para que cancele mi misión! ¡No pienso perderme el programa de Naruto-kun! –Respondió Hinata para retirarse de la mansión para correr en dirección a la Torre del Hokage-.

La noticia del show donde aparecería el desaparecido Uzumaki se esparció en todo el mundo que comentaba de que verían el programa esta noche, mientras todos seguían hablando sobre la noticia, nadie se percató que una figura alada se posó encima de una de las cabezas del Monumento de los Hokage mirando su obra maestra.

Misión cumplida, hora de regresar a casa –dijo la figura que extendió sus alas irse volando antes de que alguien la descubra-.

-Con Hinata-

La peliazul corría gran velocidad en dirección a la Torre del Hokage para hablar al respecto de cancelar su misión, y a medida que seguía avanzando notaba a los aldeanos hablando del tema del programa que llamo su atención, y sobre todo con la participación de Naruto Uzumaki, cosa que aceleraba el corazón de Hinata en que vería una vez más el rostro de su amado.

¡Hinata! –La peliazul observo detrás suyo a Sakura que también corría apresurada para luego alcanzarla- ¡Oye, ¿te enteraste de la noticia?! ¡Todo el hospital supo de eso y están impacientes de verlo! ¡Hasta Tsunade-sama quiere ver a Naruto en televisión! –menciono la pelirosa emocionada-.

¡Lo sé, yo también estoy emocionada! ¡Por volveremos a ver a Naruto-kun! –dijo la Hyūga con una sonrisa radiante que no se veía desde lo que paso- ¡me pregunto que tanto ha cambiado estos años!

-¡Lo se Hinata, después de tanto tiempo sabremos que fue de él y donde esta! –dijo Sakura que acelero el paso al igual que Hinata para llegar a la Torre-.

-Mientras tanto en la oficina del Rokudaime-

Monster Musume no Uzumaki, ¿eh? -el Hokage leía por segunda el volante que se coló por la ventana- así que a esto te dedicabas Naruto, no me lo esperaba.

¡KAKASHI-SENSEI/HOKAGE-SAMA! –de pronto la puerta de su oficina se vino abajo por Hinata y Sakura que entraron de forma abrupta y sacándole un buen susto al Hokage-.

Chicas cálmense, ya no estoy para esos sustos -mencionaba Kakashi respirando agitadamente- no me asusten así.

¡Lo sentimos mucho pero vengo para hablar con usted de algo muy importante! –dijeron las dos Kunoichis al mismo tiempo que le saco una gota de sudor a Kakashi-.

" _Solo ellas dos pueden estar sincronizadas si es de un tema en especial"_ -pensaba el Rokudaime observando los panfletos en las manos de las chica- adivinare, se trata de Naruto, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

¡Así es, vengo para pedirle un favor! –Volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo y que Kakashi pregunte qué es lo que quieren- ¡quiero que me dé el día libre para ver el programa que saldrá esta noche!

Es por el folleto que cayo misteriosamente del cielo verdad -mencionaba el Hokage con aburrimiento levantando su folleto-.

¿¡Nos puede dar el día libre!? –preguntaron las dos Kunoichis desesperadamente-.

Está bien chicas, les doy el día porque yo tam… -no termino de decir su monologo debido a que ellas habían desaparecido dejando siluetas de ellas mismas de polvo, deshaciéndose poco a poco dejando sin habla a Kakashi- ya nadie me respeta, ni mucho menos ahora que soy Hokage –suspiro el ex Kopi Ninja para recargarse a su silla y pensar nuevamente lo del programa de su ex alumno- bueno, quizás no sea tan malo ver el programa.

Fin del Prólogo.


	2. ¡el debut de Monter Musume no Uzumaki!

Wooow… la verdad no me esperaba que esta historia tuviera tanto éxito, quede impresionado porque solo me tomo unos minutos en hacerla. En serio les agradezco a todos sus buenas opiniones de mi trabajo, es por eso que les traigo el capítulo 1 para que lo lean, un detalle de la historia es que solo está enfocado solo al Manga y es una historia distinta a Ex-Shinobi para que no se confundan, ¡disfruten de la continuación puercas!

* * *

-Blah blah blah (Personajes hablando)

 _-Blah blah blah_ (Personajes pensando)

* * *

Capítulo 2: ¡el debut de Monter Musume no Uzumaki!

La noche cayo rápidamente en Konoha y muchos aldeanos regresaron temprano a sus hogares reunidos con su familia frente al televisor, solo quedaban cinco minutos para que comience Monster Musume no Uzumaki, el nuevo programa donde aparecerá Naruto Uzumaki. En la mansión del Clan Hyūga, todos los miembros a excepción de su líder Hiashi que estaba en un viaje de negocios, estaban reunidos y sentados frente a un televisor LCD de 50 pulgadas y equipo Sorround para no perderse ningún detalle del show.

De nuevo gracias por invitarme a tu casa para ver el programa Hinata –agradeció Sakura a la peliazul que la invito- estoy ansiosa de ver cómo será el programa donde saldrá Naruto.

Menos mal que pedimos este nuevo televisor horas antes, así veremos mejor el show –señalo Hinata al enorme televisor fijado en el muro de la sala principal, y de paso sacarlo una gota de sudor a la pelirosa-.

Este… Hinata, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosita? –pregunto Sakura para que la mencionada le diga que si- no es por ofender pero, ¿no crees que ese televisor es demasiado grande? Pudiste comprar uno de 32 pulgadas –menciono ella para que Hinata coloque una cara de que no entendía nada-.

Pero si lo compramos porque era nos parecía adecuado para que todos veamos el programas. Además que cada miembro del Clan tiene televisores de 40 pulgadas –explico la Hyūga dejando boquiabierta a Sakura-.

E…entiendo –dijo ella sin que se le baje la sorpresa- _"esto demuestra que los del Clan Hyūga son los más adinerados de los clanes de la aldea"_ –pensó Sakura-.

¡Oigan, ya cállense que el programa va a empezar! –Grito Hanabi que comía unas palomitas de maíz para que todo el mundo guarde silencio y ver el programa-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era una hermosa y tranquila tarde de verano, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, todo parecía estar en paz. Se veía una gran casa de dos pisos, y dentro de una de sus habitaciones descansaba un joven cercano a los 20 años durmiendo cómodamente en su cama. Ese chico tenía cabello rubio corto, perfil serio y unas curiosas marcas en sus mejillas que parecían bigotes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata y Sakura reconocieron de inmediato de quien se trataba que salía en la pantalla.

¡Es el, es Naruto! –exclamaron las dos al mismo tiempo y muy felices de ver sano y salvo al rubio- ¡y se ve muy apuesto y masculino! –sus ojos se transformaron en corazones de lo apuesto que se veía Naruto en la pantalla mientras se les caía la baba por la comisura de sus labios. Luego sus fantasías fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien les arrojo palomitas de maíz para que se calmaran- ¡OYE!

¡Que se callen que queremos ver el programa! –Les dijo la Hanabi al par de soñadoras que les volvió a arrojarle palomitas a su hermana y su amiga-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De pronto el descanso del rubio fue interrumpido cuando el reloj despertador sonó y una mano femenina presiono el botón para desactivarlo. Naruto se despertó lentamente para sentir un peso encima a su derecha y un par de brazos rodeando su cuello, el voltio a ver a una linda chica de 17 años de cabello rojizo durmiendo a su lado muy cómoda y que llevaba una blusa amarilla como pijamas.

Miia, ya es de mañana. Es hora de despertar –dijo Naruto moviendo un poco a la pelirroja que no quería despertar y se apegó a su cuerpo-.

Uhh… solo cinco minutitos más… quiero decir –decía la chica para luego hacerse un zoom completo a la cama y revelar que la parte inferior de su cuerpo era el de una serpiente- solo cinco grados más…

…Miia, si no te levantas, no podré hacerte el desayuno –dijo Naruto para que Miia se despierte- de todos modos, ¿Por qué cada mañana estas en mi cama?

Hacia frio y no me podía calentar sola. Así que me imagine que podría usarte para eso, Dārin. Recuerda que las Lamias somos de sangre fría –dijo Miia mirando al rubio con ojos soñadores-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo el mundo en Konoha estaba sin habla, nadie esperaba que el inicio del nuevo programa del Uzumaki contaba con la participación de una bellísima chica llamada Miia que era mitad humana y mitad serpiente, o como ella se hacía llamar, una Lamia. Pero el motivo del por qué todos estaban sin habla incluyendo los miembros del Clan Hyūga que tenían la mandíbula en el suelo, se debía a un detalle que los dejo en shock.

¡N-No puede ser cierto! ¿¡Cómo e-es que…!? –Sakura estaba impactada viendo a la Lamia para dirigir su mirada en una Hinata que se puso de pie por la sorpresa, luego volvió a ver a Miia y ver por segunda vez a Hinata para repetir como cinco veces la misma acción- ¡e…esa chica… llamada Miia… s-se parece…!

¡A MI! –Grito Hinata que era la más impactada de los presentes al momento que apuntaba al televisor de forma acusadora- ¿¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE…QUE ESA COSA SE PAREZCA A MI!?

En efecto, Miia se parecía mucho a la heredera del Clan Hyūga, solo en el rostro y el estilo de peinado, pero el resto de su cuerpo era muy distinto. La pelirroja llevaba unos broche amarillos en donde de "D" en ambos de su cabeza, ojos color ámbar y pupilas rasgadas como el de una serpiente en vez del color perlado de tienen los Hyūgas, sus orejas eran rojas, largas y puntiagudas, unas pequeñas escamas rojas en sus mejillas y unos colmillos. A pesar que la chica tenía una figura curvilínea en la parte de arriba de su cuerpo, la parte de abajo era el de la cola de una serpiente con escamas rojas y que medía 7 metros de largo. Para finalizar, sus medidas eran 86-55-90.

Guau… ahora sí que puso bueno el programa –decía Hanabi divertida- me agrada mucho Miia-san.

¡Como puede agradarte esa embustera roba identidades! –Reclamo Hinata a su hermana- ¿¡que no ves que ella está seduciendo a Naruto-kun!?

Primero que nada, solo es coincidencia de que tú y Miia-san sea idénticas en rostro y peinado, y segundo –Hanabi mostro una gran sonrisa burlona que puso incomoda a su hermana mayor- ella ya ha hecho algo que ni en tus más locos sueños serias capaz de hacer –Hinata le exigió a su hermana que era eso que no sería capaz de hacer- dormir todas las noches en la misma cama con Naruto-san –eso fue un fuerte golpe en el orgullo de la peliazul que se deprimió como nunca- ahora mejor cállate porque quiero seguir viendo el programa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" _¿Soy una especie de calentador o algo así…?"_ –Pensó Naruto con una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza- en ese caso, iré a preparar el baño. Espera aquí y luego… -cuando intento levantarse de la cama pero la cola de Miia lo capturo por el cuello y regresarlo a la cama- ¿¡AGH!? ¡Miia, ¿Qué diablos estas…?! –No pudo completar la frase cuando los brazos de la pelirroja abrazaron su cabeza y lo atrajo hacia sus senos mientras que el resto de su cuerpo se enrollaba en el cuerpo del Uzumaki-.

Eso sí que no, quiero que me calientes un poco más, Dārin –dijo Miia muy apegadita al rubio- ah, que cálido… puedo sentir mi calor elevándose –sin que ella se diera cuenta, su blusa se desabrocho dejando salir sus generosos pechos en la cara del afortunado Uzumaki-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Esa víbora resbalosa está seduciendo a Naruto-kun! –Exclamo una rojísima peliazul por la vergüenza que le hacía pasar su otro yo, ¡y para el colmo, los demás miembros del clan se cubrían sus narices debido a la hemorragia nasal por la escenita!-.

No cabe duda que Miia-san es mucho más atrevida de lo que mi hermana nunca llegaría a hacer si no fuera tímida –menciono Hanabi que seguía molestando a su hermana mayor que le lanzaba una mirada asesina- ¡oh vamos! ¡Sabes que es cierto! Tu jamás te atreverías a hacer el papel de mujer seductora porque lo tímida que eres. Mínimo terminarías desmayándote apenas hables con Naruto-san –otro golpe duro de parte de Hanabi para la peliazul que de nuevo se deprimió-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" _¡S-S-Su pechos!"_ –Pensaba el Uzumaki preocupado de la situación- _"¡tengo que calmarme! Antes que de cosas se pongan más raras…"_ –en ese momento la cola de Miia lo sujeto del cuello- ¡GAH! –grito a medida que el agarre se hacía más fuerte- _"¡ow, ow, ow! ¡Duele! ¡Tú cola me está asfixiándome!"_ –Mientras intentaba liberarse, alcanzo a liberar su brazo derecho y empezó dándole unos golpecitos en la cadera para que ella despierte- _"¡alto! ¡Miia! ¡Voy a morir…!"_

Dārin, no seas tan brusco –murmuro la pelirroja completamente dormido-.

" _¡Se quedó dormida!"_ –Naruto no podía creer que Miia se durmiera tan rápido- _"demonios…tengo que liberarme"_ –trato de deslizarse por debajo pero el roce de su cuerpo con el de Miia causaron que ella soltara unos gemidos de placer, provocando que la cola que enrollaba al rubia se aferre con más fuerza- ¡GYEEEH! –Chillo de dolor el Uzumaki- _"¡mierda! ¡Ni siquiera puedo hallar una abertura! ¡Tampoco puedo respirar!_ –En su desesperación por liberarse, la mano que tenía libre sujeto la punta de la cola de la chica que brinco de sorpresa-.

¡AHIH! –Chillo Miia viendo a Naruto- ¿Dā-Dārin? ¿Qué le haces a mi cola? –Pregunto de forma nerviosa y con un gran sonrojo en su cara-.

" _¿Un punto débil?"_ –pensó de inmediato el rubio que empezó a jugar con la punta de la cola de Miia, logrando algo inesperado-.

¡AAAHHHNNNNNNNNN! –la pelirroja grito de placer, logrando que el agarre sobre el cuerpo de Naruto se afloje-.

" _¡Whoa, que buen efecto! ¡Se está aflojando!"_ –pensó el rubio aliviado pero había cierto problema- _"¡pero el estrangulamiento se hace más fuerte! ¡Mierda… voy a morir!"_

Dā…Dārin… ¡Ahhh! si sigues haciendo eso… -decía Miia entre gemidos por como Naruto jugaba con su cola- ¡Dāriiiiiin! –al final el estrangulamiento se soltó para que el vuelva a respirar-.

¡Haah!... cielos, casi mue… ¿¡MMPH!? –Nuevamente el Uzumaki termino siendo atrapado por Miia que abrazo su cabeza y pegarlo a sus pechos-.

Ahh... ya… no puedo… soportarlo… más… -decía la chica de forma agitada, con un gran sonrojo en su rostro, ojos cristalinos por el éxtasis y una delgada línea de baba saliendo por su boca- ¡me vengoooo! –tuvo un orgasmo placentero, pero no fue lo mismo con Naruto que termino aplastado por el cuerpo de Miia que volvió a enrollarlo cuando se vino. Minutos después de que se recuperó la Lamia se levantó y se acomodó su blusa- ah… lo siento, ahora me levanto. Pero Dārin… ¡eres toda una bestia por la mañana! –Menciono ella notando que el rubio no se levantaba de la cama- ¿Dārin?

Solo…cinco minutos más… -decía Naruto que no sentía el cuerpo al ser casi exprimido hasta muerte-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por favor… ¡que alguien me despierte de esta pesadilla! –pidió Hinata que se tapó la cara con sus manos para ocultar la vergüenza que sentía en este instante-.

Cielos… no sé si sentir celos de Miia por lo que paso, o preocuparme por la salud de Naruto –dijo Sakura completamente roja por la escena, y no era la única, muchos Hyūgas estaban que se desmayaban por la hemorragia nasal por el espectáculo que vieron y que algunos se taparon la nariz con rollitos de papel-.

¡Ahora como voy salir a la calle y dar la cara a todo el mundo! ¡Me van a comparar con esa víbora resbalosa! –Menciono la peliazul ya que toda Konoha está viendo ahora mismo el show-.

¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Pobre de Naruto-san, ni con mi hermana le pasaría eso porque ella no tiene ni las agallas para usar un bikini! –Decía Hanabi que se partía de la risa-.

¡HANABI! –grito su hermana mayor furiosa de lo que la mencionada acaba de revelar-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Minutos después el Uzumaki logro recuperarse del "abrazo" de Miia para ir al baño, lleno una enorme bañera con agua caliente y de paso media la temperatura del agua, como Miia es una interespecie pariente de las serpientes, debía tener cuidado de que el agua no estuviera ni muy caliento o muy fría.

Con eso será suficiente –dijo Naruto que término de llenar la bañera y que la temperatura del agua sea la correcta, luego admiro por completo su nuevo baño remodelado que era diez veces más grande- quien diría que tenían que remodelar por completo mi casa para que Miia se moviera con mayor libertad. No es que me queje del espacio extra que hay en todas los cuartos pero es muy incómodo cuando uso el escusado… –al mencionar esa parte le llego un pensamiento a la cabeza- ¿Cómo es que ella usa el escusado? –se la imagino en distintas posiciones usando el escusado-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿¡Enserio Naruto-kun!? ¿¡Es necesario que hagas ese tipo de preguntas!? –Reclamo Hinata a su amado que se preguntaba tal cosa-.

Eso es cierto –hablo Hanabi y que la peliazul mire a su hermana menor pensando que está de su lado- ¿Cómo es que Miia-san puede usar el escusado con el cuerpo que tiene? –tomando una pose pensativa-.

¡HA-NA-BIIIIIII! –Estallo Hinata con deseos de eliminar a su hermana menor-.

" _¿Cómo es que una Lamia puede usar un escusado?"_ –Pensaron Sakura y el resto de los Hyūgas que tenían curiosidad-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Ya está lista la bañera? –Pregunto Miia entrando al baño para que Naruto salga de sus pensamientos-.

Oh, sí. La bañera ya está… -cuando el rubio dio media vuelta, un torrente de sangre se escapó por su nariz cuando admiro a una Miia desnuda con algunos mechones cubriendo sus pezones-.

Muchas gracias Dārin –agradeció la Lamia que se metió a la bañera, dejando al Uzumaki que se tapaba la nariz para no perder más sangre- ¡aaaaahh! Esta tan calientita. ¡Los baños japoneses son grandiosos! –Exclamo para luego ver al rubio- ¡por cierto, leí en un libro que en Japón tiene de esas cosas llamadas "aguas termales"! ¡Quiero visitar esas aguas termales contigo Dārin! –Dicho eso la pelirroja se apoyó en el borde de la bañera dejando a la vista sus senos-.

Eeeeh… bueno, tal vez… -decía el Uzumaki que hacia lo posible para ver el busto de Miia pero era imposible de quitarle los ojos de encima hasta que la chica noto como su Dārin la miraba-.

Oh, ¿Qué estas mirando? Ecchi –dijo Miia que se cubrió con su cola seguido de que Naruto se de media vuelta-.

E-Este… i-iré a preparar el desayuno –dijo el para retirarse pero antes de llegar a la puerta, la cola de Miia lo atrapo- ¡no otra vez! –grito el siendo jalado a la bañera- ¡pero qué haces! ¡No es necesario que este aquí para que te calientes!

Como respuesta de parte de Miia, se apegó a la espalda del rubio para abrazarlo con cariño, pegando sus pechos causando que Naruto se congele y se sonrojara de a golpe.

Sabes, sobre esas aguas termales… también leí que tienen algo llamado "Baños mixtos" –le decía la chica al Uzumaki que sintió un escalofrío agradable sintiendo el busto de la chica-.

Oye, M-M-M-Miia… -dijo Naruto mas que nervioso- _"¡puedo sentir sus pechos en mi espalda!"_

Así que… debemos hacer algo de "baños mixtos" también Dārin… -sugirió la lamia apegándose más al Uzumaki-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡NO PUEDE SER CIERTO! ¡ESA VIBORA SE HA ROBADO MI MÁS GRANDE SUEÑO CON NARUTO-KUN! –Grito la desesperada y celosa Hinata, la Lamia estaba haciendo una de sus fantasías en la televisión-.

Sí, claro. Como si fuera capaz de meterme en el baño con Naruto-san sin llegar a desmayarte al pensar en eso –dijo Hanabi para que su hermana mayor intente arrojarse sobre ella pero varios miembros del clan con la ayuda de Sakura lograron detenerla a tiempo-.

¡Tus comentarios no ayudan en nada Hanabi! –Se quejó la pelirosa que trataba de calmar a su mejor amiga-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Uh… Miia… no creo que sea una buena idea –menciono Naruto que quería evitar la situación en que se metió-.

¿Eh? ¿Qué hay de malo con ello? ¿Hay algo malo con las aguas termales? –pregunto Miia sin separarse de su Dārin que respondió con "No… no es eso"- ¡entonces hagamos algo de "baños mixtos"! –al momento de decir eso sujeto ambas manos del Uzumaki con su cola y levantar los brazos con intenciones de quitarle la playera mientras el gritaba que se detenga- después de todo vine a Japón por el intercambio cultural… ¡así que debes ayudarme! –Seguido de eso se apegó más al cuerpo e Naruto, el cual trataba de controlar una severa hemorragia nasal- y sabes… solo contigo quiero compartir esta experiencia. Con nadie más –finalizo ella de forma amorosa-.

Antes que el deseo de Miia se hiciera realidad, Naruto estiro una pierna hasta la llave de la ducha para que la chica reciba una ducha de agua fría y que suelte al Uzumaki.

¿¡GYAAH!? ¡Esta fría! ¡Mi cuerpo…! –Se quejaba la pelirroja para que Naruto aproveche el momento para salirse de la bañera- ¡Dārin, ¿Qué estás haciendo…?!

¡En esta casa no son unas aguas termales, aquí cada uno se baña por separado! –Menciono el Uzumaki parado en la puerta del baño mientras Miia le gritaba que era un aguafiestas para luego salir de una vez del baño-.

Una vez afuera el rubio respiraba agitadamente para calmarse y quitarse la imagen de una sensual Miia desnuda y pegadita a él, una delgada línea de salía de su nariz seguido de varios pensamientos pervertidos que le llegaban a la cabeza. Para quitarse esas ideas azote varias veces su cabeza contra el lavamanos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa víbora… esa copia barata de mi… acaba de robarme a mi Naruto-kun –decía una furiosísima Hinata expulsando un aura oscura que asusto a muchos Hyūgas que se apartaron de ella para evitar una muerte segura- esto no se va… a quedar así… ¡si ese fenómeno quiere guerra por Naruto-kun, pues guerra tendrá! ¡Puede que sea bonita y todo eso pero yo soy mejor que ella!

Sip, sin duda eres la mejor en ser la más tímida, la mejor que se sonroja como todo un Godlike, la mejor en desmayarse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la mejor en ser acosar a Naruto-san –decía Hanabi enumerando las cosas en que su hermana era la "mejor", mientras que la mencionada mirada de forma fulminante a Hanabi que no se intimido- tu sabes bien que estoy diciendo la verdad, ¿o es vas a negar que tiene escondido dentro de tu armario un altar dedicado a Naruto-san en donde escribes esos cursis poemas.

¡E-E-E-E-ESO NO ES CIERTO! –Estallo Hinata que alcanzo un nuevo tono de color, ya que su todo su rostro tenía un color rojo brillante, ojos en espiral, y que le salía vapor por las orejas- ¡ESO POEMAS SOLO LOS ESCRIBIA CUANDO TENIA 10 AÑOS! ¡LO UNICO DE VALOR SON UNOS BOXER QUE TOME DE SU…! –Rápidamente se tapó la boca porque termino hablando demás, y de paso se ganó la mirada del resto del clan y de Sakura-.

Y luego dicen el por qué eres rarita –murmuro Hanabi divertida de como la peliazul se delato a si misma-.

Hinata, eso ya es demasiado -decía la pelirosa avergonzada de su amiga- (Sakura Inner: ¡Chaaa! ¡Que no descubran mi altar de 2 metros por metro y medio de Sasuke-kun!)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El Uzumaki se encontraba en la cocina terminando de elaborar el desayuno para él y Miia que aún no terminaba de ducharse, además escuchaba las noticias locales donde nuevamente relataban sobre la presencia de las interespecies en el mundo terrenal y como firmaron un tratado con el gobierno japonés, llamado "Proyecto de Intercambio Cultural entre Especies" para comenzar a convivir con los humanos, además de escuchar que el grupo pop del momento ANM48, un grupo conformado igual por interespecies que parecían batir su propio record previo de su primer disco, incluso como las interespecies se adaptaron rápidamente en unas ocupaciones cotidianas. Sin duda, el programa del intercambio cultural ha cambiado de forma positiva a todos el mundo-.

Sí, claro… mis mañanas no han sido nada más que problemas… -dijo Naruto que era el único que tenía problemas con lo del programa de intercambio cultural- haaah… y pensar que solía tener una vida normal solo unos días atrás…

En efecto –dijo una voz detrás del Uzumaki que volteo para ver quien se trataba y llevarse un buen susto- buenos días, Naruto Uzumaki. ¿Qué sucede? Seguramente no te has olvidado de mí, ¿cierto? ¡Después de todo, soy tu coordinadora del intercambio Cultural, Smith! –se presentó la persona que era una bellísima mujer de cabello castaño rojizo que viste un vestido de manga larga de color azul oscuro, que cae justo debajo de las rodillas. El vestido sólo cubre hasta la parte superior de su brazo y la parte inferior de sus pechos. Debajo, lleva una camisa de malla que cubre más de su cuerpo superior que su vestido, pero no llega a cubrir los hombros y sigue dejando una hendidura de tamaño considerable-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Oh vamos, esto debe ser una broma! ¡Primero sale esa víbora que se roba mi apariencia, ¿y ahora la Mizukage también aparece en el programa?! –se quejó la heredera del Clan cuando reconoció a la mujer que apareció en el programa que era idéntica a la Mizukage Mei Terumī-.

¿Cómo es posible que dos personas que se parezcan a Hinata y Mei-sama aparezcan en el programa? –se pregunta Sakura recordando que Miia era casi idéntica a su amiga, y que ahora otra mujer que se parecía a la Mizukage apareciera-.

Oigan, alguien puede decirme ¿Quién es esa mujer? ¿Y por qué reaccionan de esta manera, es que ella hizo algo malo? –pregunto Hanabi, y cuando Sakura iba a responder, Hinata se le adelanto para responder la pregunta-.

¡Esa mujer es una ninfómana de primera! ¡Varias veces intento seducir a Naruto-kun, hasta tuvo la osadía de meterse en la cama donde él dormía…! ¡Como la envidio! –Dijo Hinata mordiendo un pañuelo-.

¿Es una acosadora pervertida como tú? –Señalo Hanabi para que todo el mundo vuelva a detener a Hinata de que no asesine a su hermana menor-.

-Kirigakure no Sato-mansión de Mei Terumī-

¡VOY A DEMANDAR A QUIEN SE ATREVE A ROBAR MI BELLEZA Y PONERLA EN UNA IMITACION BARATA MIA! –Rugía de furia Mei Terumī que se encontraba en la comodidad de su cama viendo el show-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si… lo se… pero ese no es el punto. ¿Qué hace aquí? –Pregunto Naruto nervioso por la inesperada visita de Smith-.

¿Puedo tener algo para desayunar? –Pregunto la coordinadora dejando al rubio sorprendida de que solo vino por eso- también... estoy aquí para asegurarme que no estés involucrado en algún _asunto prohibido_ –menciono la "invitada" con una mirada seria y afilada, además con un poco de morbo para asustar al Uzumaki- las interespecies que están mezclándose con nosotros, si algo fuera a pasarles, tendrían que ser llevados a cabo por castigos severos. Y como anfitrión, pareces ser muy ignorante de la ley, así que vine a confirmar…

¡No diga ignorante! ¿¡No fue la que trajo a Miia a la casa errónea para empezar!? ¡No se suponía que yo fuera un anfitrión! ¿¡Qué tipo de coordinadora del Intercambio Cultural haría eso!? –señalo Naruto que jamás había firmado algo para participar en el Intercambio Cultural-.

No lo recuerdo –respondió Smith evitando las preguntas del Uzumaki-.

¡Oye, eres un desastre como coordinadora! –Se quejó Naruto-.

Dejando eso a un lado… Miia dijo que le gustaba vivir aquí, así que solo te tienes que aguantar y estudiar la ley. Oh, y más café por favor –menciono Smith para que el rubio tenga una gota de sudor sobre su cabeza-.

" _Que mujer tan imparcial"_ –pensó Naruto- de todos modos, para asegurarse… ¡no he hecho nada para lastimarla! Es más bien al revés –dijo lo último en voz baja-.

"Lastimar" puede significar muchas cosas, ¿sabes? –Dijo Smith de forma fría que le causo escalofríos a Naruto-.

¡Y-Yo nunca…haría eso! –dijo el rubio nervioso-.

Bueno, tienes un juego fundamental de genitales, por lo que podrías hacerlo cuando quisieras. Miia ha hecho avances contigo, ¿no es así? Las Lamias tienden a ser muy apasionadas –al mencionar esa parte, Naruto recordó lo que paso esta mañana cuando despertó y lo del baño- pero… como representante de su especie, perder su inocencia con un humano podría ser un problema diplomático. Así que si sucede que llegas a cruzar esa línea… serás arrestado, y ella seria deportada de vuelta a su país. Todo su esfuerzo aprendiendo japonés se ira a la basura… eso puede ser triste pero la ley es la ley.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pobre de Miia-san no puede ser feliz con la persona que ama por la ley del Intercambio Cultural –dijo Hanabi con los ojos llorosos, muchos de los presentes también sentían pena por la pelirroja-.

Que se puede hacer, pero como dijo la coordinadora "la ley es la ley" y no se puede hacer nada al respecto –menciono Sakura que también sentía pena por Miia-.

¡Vamos víbora resbalosa, atrévete a hacerle algo indebido a mi Naruto-kun y te mandaran de regreso por donde viniste! –Grito Hinata que como si fuera una demente- ¡si descubren que estuviste haciendo cosas pervertidas, será tu fin y cancelaran el programa!

Onee-san, eres diabólica –menciono Hanabi creyendo que su hermana mayor por completo la cabeza-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Entonces… ya te la cogiste? –Pregunto Smith para que el rubio se ponga rojo como un tomate-.

¡DEMONIOS NO, YO NO HICE DE ESO! –Exclamo Naruto desviando la mirada-.

¿En serio? ¿No has pensado acerca de eso? Puede que la parte inferior de su cuerpo sea el de una serpiente, pero tiene una linda figura, enormes senos, bello rostro, y esta perdidamente enamorada de ti. Y sobre todo… -luego Smith se quitó sus lentes para luego tomar del mentón al rubio y acercarse bastante a su rostro y mirarlo de forma sensual- parece ser que eres fácil de seducir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡MALDITO COORDINADORA, RESULTO SER UNA NINFOMANA COMO LA MIZUKAGE! –Rugió la peliazul rodeada de fuego- ¡POR QUE NO SE ME OCURRIO HACER ESO HACE AÑOS!

Lo que nos faltaba, resulta que Smith es una solterona desesperada como la Mei-sama –añadió Sakura disgustada-.

-Kirigakure no Sato-mansión de Mei Terumī-

Esa farsante…. No solo me roba mi identidad, sino que sabe seducir a los hombres… -decía Mie rodeado de un aura azul y deprimente- porque no pude hacer eso, ¡yo quiero tener un novio como Uzumaki-kun! –empezó a llorar exageradamente y mordiendo un pañuelo-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Antes de que Naruto dijera algo, este fue separado a la fuerza de Smith por un coletazo de parte de Miia, y que el rubio recibió el golpe para luego ser jalado por la misma cola hacia donde estaba una empapada Miia que llevaba una blusa blanca grande que le pertenecía a su Dārin.

¡Oye! ¿¡Que estás haciendo!? –Exigió saber la pelirroja que sujetaba del cuello al rubio que se ponía azul- ¡Smith-san, mantén tus manos alejadas de mi Dārin! ¡Él es mío!

Eso no sonó sensato Miia –dijo Smith- _"vaya problema que tiene entre manos…"_ –pensó viendo como el Uzumaki cada vez se ponía más azul-.

¿¡Me estas escuchando!? –Grito Miia que ahora abrazaba por detrás a Naruto de forma posesiva pero a la vez protectora-.

Relájate, solo estaba bromeando –dijo la coordinadora para calmar a la pelirroja- de cualquier modo, tengo que irme, así que… Dārin-kun –a Miia no le gusto para nada que Smith llame de esa forma a su rubio- asegúrate de mantener tus pantalones puestos, ¿está bien? ¡Nos vemos! –Se despidió para irse de la casa sin antes pensar en una cosa importante- _"creo que voy a ir a algún restaurante para desayunar"_

Una vez que la coordinadora se fue, Naruto y Miia quedaron solo en la cocina mientras la chica seguía abrazando al rubio por la espalda que sentía los senos de la chica detrás de su cuello.

Umm… ¿Miia? –Hablo el Uzumaki para romper el silencio- atraparas un resfriado si no te secas apropiadamente.

¿En serio es un gran problema la prohibición…? –hablo la pelirroja mientras que Naruto solo la escuchaba- como sabrás, las Lamias somos mitad serpientes… debido a eso, las personas tienden a asustarse cuando se reúnen con nosotras por primera vez. Así que cuando llegue a Japón, estaba realmente nerviosa sobre como reaccionaria la familia anfitriona –recordando cómo fue su llegada al hogar del Uzumaki- pero tú no estabas asustado para nada. Más bien, tú estabas preocupado sobre mi... y tenías una gran sonrisa en el rostro –otros recuerdos vinieron a su mente de como el rubio la recibió cálidamente en su hogar- semejante compasión de un human era completamente nueva para mí, eso me hizo muy feliz.

Bueno, había visto a tu tipo antes en las noticias, así que sabía que no había nada de asustarse… ¡WHOA! –grito el rubio que no se dio cuenta que la cola de Miia lo sujeto de la cintura y lo recuesta en el piso mientras ella se puso encima de el- ¿Miia?

Esto no tiene nada que ver con cuestiones prohibidas. No me importa lo que mi Dārin haga conmigo… tampoco me importa si me lastimas –decía la pelirroja mirando a Naruto con profundo amor mientras que con su cola desabrochaba el pantalón y la punta entra en el bóxer del rubio sorprendiéndolo- y no me importa perder mi virginidad, porque... -la pelirroja desnudaba su zona inferior pero aun cubriéndola con una mano, mientras con la otra hacia resaltar sus generosos pechos con la camisa mojada- yo te amo, Dārin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡NOOOO! ¡LA VIRGINIDAD DE NARUTO-KUN DEBERIA SER MIA! -lloraba la ojiperla pegada a la pantalla- ¡resiste Naruto-kun, no caigas en la tentación como Adán y Eva! –tomo una pose dramática al momento que una luz enfocaba sobre ella-.

Pero que melodramática –dijo Hanabi con una enorme gota de sudor sobre su cabeza-.

Cielos, no puedo negar que ella es atractiva pero… ¡NARUTO NO CAIGAS EN EL FURRY! -exclamo la pelirosa-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo siento… simplemente no puedo hacerlo… -dijo Naruto seriamente para romper los sueños de Miia que empezó a llorar-.

¿¡Pero por qué!? ¿¡En serio la prohibición es un gran problema!? –pregunto Miia triste-.

No… no es eso… -señalo el mientras la cola de la Lamia lo estrujaba con demasiada fuerza- es solo que… es que… estas por… quebrarme los huesos… -Miia se da cuenta de lo que hacía pero ya era demasiado tarde, varios de los huesos de su Dārin se fracturaron por la presión- ¡AAAAHHHH!

-Minutos después-

¡L-Lo siento tanto Dārin! –Se disculpó la Lamia llorando mientras que Smith, que escucho aquel grito del rubio, regreso a la casa para ver lo que paso-.

No te preocupes, no hay huesos rotos. Solo se díscolo el hombro –dijo Smith que reacomodaba el hombro de Naruto- sí que estas en problemas… -murmuro la mujer mientras que el rubio solo se quejaba del dolor-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de esa última escena el programa termino para anunciar que el siguiente capítulo lo darán el próximo viernes a la misma hora. En la sala había todos los que vieron el show no decían ni una palabra debido a que temían como iba a reaccionar la heredera del Clan Hyūga, solo Sakura tuvo el valor para hablar con su mejor amiga que tenía la cabeza agachada.

Este… Hinata, ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunto la pelirosa a la peliazul cabizbaja-.

Sí, estoy bien… -respondió Hinata con una voz neutra y sin sentimientos- con su permiso me retirare a mi habitación –se fue de la casa caminando como si fuera un zombie-.

Ella está furiosa –señalo Hanabi cruzándose de brazos ganándose la atención de Sakura- puede que no lo parezca, pero cuando está en ese estado, solo es cuestión de segundos para que ella estalle –al decir esa parte, Sakura le pregunta el cómo sabia eso- es simple, solo hay que esperar en 3, 2, 1…

¡ME LLEVA CON UN ******! ¡MALDITA ******* ROBA NOVIOS! ¡HIJA DE LA GRANDISIMA *******! –en toda la mansión se escuchaba las maldiciones que decía Hinata seguido de varios objetos rompiéndose-.

Te lo dije –menciono Hanabi a la pelirosa que no creía las cosa que decía su amiga- será mejor que nos pongamos unos tapones para los oídos porque Onee-san estará en ese estado por mucho tiempo –dicho eso los miembros del Clan Hyūga se fueron a descansar mientras hablaban de lo bueno que estuvo el programa de Naruto, y de paso buscaban tapones para sus oídos- buenas noches Sakura-san, que descanse bien –se despidió de Sakura para luego irse a su habitación-.

Eeeh… si, buenas noches –dijo Sakura quedando sola en la sala mientras seguía escuchando a Hinata maldiciendo el nombre de Miia para luego suspirar- algo me dice que estos días serán los más difíciles para Hinata –finalizo ella para irse de la sala y regresar a su casa para descansar luego de tantas emociones que pasaron esta noche-.

Fin del capítulo.

* * *

Y hasta aquí termina el capítulo uno Monster Musume no Uzumaki, y antes de que las criticas lleguen, de seguro muchos estarán diciendo ¿Por qué Miia y Smith se parecen a Hinata y Mei? Pues si han leído el Fic de Monster Musume no Sekiryuutei, nuestra querida y favorita Lamia se parece a Rias, es por eso que hice lo mismo cuando el tarado que me reto, solo que esta vez use a quienes serían las contrapartes de las Kunoichis del mundo de Naruto. Miia es todo lo contrario de Hinata, lo mismo es con Smith y Mei, no les diré sobre quien se parece a quien, a ver si pueden adivinar el resto de los personajes jejejeje. Con esto sería todo y me retiro para continuar con mis demás historia, les digo que este será el único fic que avanzare mensualmente, así que para Febrero estará listo el capítulo 2, nos leemos pronto


	3. El Show continúa…

¡Wassup Bitches! Tal como se los prometí, les he traído la continuación de Monster Musume no Uzumaki que sigue ganando más y más lectores nuevos, y eso me alegra demasiado que este fic tengan un gran éxito. También he notado que muchos han especulado sobre quien es quien en el fic, y la verdad es que no están ni cerca de achuntarle ya que muchos se guían por las apariencias físicas de las chicas monstruos. Recuerden que en el capítulo anterior mencione que cada personaje será como la contraparte de las Kunoichis de Konoha y otras aldeas, y otras porque serían divertido las reacciones de las demás al ver sus otros yo que tiene mejor cuerpo, como en el caso de Hinata, les haga pasar por momentos vergonzosos.

Mejor no perderé más tiempo y les dejo la continuación de esta historia que tanto quieren leer, ¡disfrútenlo puercas xD!

Y un aviso importante para los que leen "Ángel Guardián de Naruto" y "La vida difícil de un Ex-Shinobi", las continuaciones están a tan solo un 98% de estar terminadas, el motivo de que no las subo todavía es que por esta semana tendré al fiscal de Metro revisando TODO lo que haga en el Taller al igual que muchos de los técnicos, cosa que nos incomoda mucho y nos dificulta la pega, ni siquiera puedo mandar temprano a todos a la casa para descansar. Si logro que el puto fiscal termine su revisión lo más pronto posible, terminare las continuaciones y la subiré de inmediato.

* * *

Blah blah blah (Personajes hablando)

 _Blah blah blah_ (Personajes pensando)

* * *

Capítulo 2: El Show continúa…

Era un gran día en Konoha, uno el cual será recordado en la historia de la aldea, y la razón se debía a que ahora mismo se llevaba a cabo una gran boda donde todo el mundo estaba invitado. Dentro de una gran capilla decorada con grandes arreglos florales que indicaban el paso de los novios, al frente de todos observaban como Naruto Uzumaki contraía matrimonio con su novia Hinata Hyūga.

En las primeras filas pudo observar a su hermana Hanabi, su padre y unas primas suyas que lloraban por el evento, al otro lado del pasillo se encontraban Tsunade, Kakashi y Sakura con grandes sonrisas de felicidad viendo a la pareja unir sus vidas. Naruto lucía un smoking elegante color azul marino, mientras que la novia lucía un vestido blanco tradicional con una larga cola y un grueso velo cubría su rostro, pero delineaba cada curva de su exuberante cuerpo, un traje que toda mujer desearía tener para su propia boda.

Y ahora los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia –dijo el padre que llevaba a cabo la boda para que Naruto se acerque a su recién esposa y quitarle el velo-.

Te amo Hina-chan –dijo el rubio a su esposa al quitarle el velo y revelar que no se trataba de Hinata, más bien era Miia la que se estaba casando, y que tenía una mirada soñadora-.

Yo también te amo, Dārin -decía la Lamia que se acercó para besar a su amado esposo-.

…

…

…

¡YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! –se escuchó un potente grito que provenía de la habitación de Hinata que se levantó de a golpe de su cama. Acababa de despertar de una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla- hah… hah… hah… -respiraba de forma agitada y sudaba fríamente- hah… fue un sueño… solo fue un sueño… -se decía a sí misma para volver a echar su cabeza sobre la cama-.

Ya era la sexta vez que seguía teniendo esas pesadillas relacionada con esa farsante suya llamada Miia que le robaba a su amado Naruto. Y eso que apenas pasaron cuatro días desde que el programa "Monster Musume no Uzumaki" salió al aire. Desde entonces se volvió todo un éxito en las naciones, todo el mundo no paraba de hablar del show, pero sobre todo, no dejaban de mencionar de la hermosísima Lamia que apareció y se ganó el corazón del público televidente. Pero a la vez fue un tormento para la heredera del Clan Hyūga, pues muchos de los aldeanos como Shinobis no paraban de compararla, pedirle su autógrafo por su gran participación en el show, cosa que provocara su ira para enviar a sus "fanáticos" directo al hospital luego de recibir una tremenda paliza.

¿Qué voy a hacer? No tengo ganas de salir hoy a la calle –decía Hinata que se volvió a acostar y enrollarse en sus sabanas- tampoco quiero salir de mi habitación, en especial con Hanabi que no para de reírse en mi cama.

¡Oneesan, el desayuno está listo! –En ese instante Hanabi le grito desde la cocina para que saliera de su habitación-.

-Solo ignórala, lo único que no necesito son sus bromas –se decía la Hyūga a si misma que regreso a dormir-.

¡Oneesan, Oneesan baja de una vez! –Hanabi siguió llamando a su hermana mayor que simplemente la ignoraba- ¡levántate de una vez, Miia!

¡COMO ME LLAMASTE! –Grito Hinata que se levantó de la cama, se vistió en segundos para dirigirse a la cocina donde una sonriente Hanabi la esperaba en la mesa- ¡DATE POR MUERTA POR LLAMARME COMO ESA ARRASTRADA! –Hanabi entro en pánico y comenzó a correr por toda la cocina siendo perseguida por su hermana que tenía una cara de un ogro dispuesta a asesinarla-.

¡ALTO, ALTO, SOLO ERA UNA BROMIS INOCENTE! ¡NO TE PONGAS COMO UNA DEMENTE! –suplico Hanabi que corría para salvar su vida, luego se puso al lado de la mesa mientras que su Hinata estaba en el otro lado armada de un cuchillo- ¡OYE BAJA ESA COSA, VAS TERMINAR HIRIENDO A ALGUIEN!

Después de años de siempre ser derrotada por ti en los entrenamientos… ¡tú serás la que caiga ahora! –Declaro la peliazul con una expresión de homicida que le causó un gran terror a Hanabi que salió huyendo en menos de un segundo- ¡UNA COSA SON LOS ENTRENAMIENTOS Y OTRA ES QUERER SERVIRME EL DESAYUNO! –una vez que logro calmarse, tomo asiento para empezar a desayunar- maldito programa… maldita serpiente peliteñida –murmuraba ella comiendo, luego nota que el periódico de hoy estaba en la mesa y se puso a leer para poder olvidarse el mal rato que pasaba- veamos que hay en las noti… -se quedó callada al ver que en las primeras páginas que Moster Musume no Uzumaki alcanza niveles de Rating jamás vistos en la historia con tan solo un capitulo desde su debut, ¡y para el colmo, había una gran foto de esa imitadora abrazando de forma asfixiante a SU Naruto! ¡Ambos eran nombrados como la nueva pareja sensación de los medios!- ¡ESTO DEBE SER UNA BROMAAAAAA! –Soltó un gran grito que se escuchó en toda la residencia de los Hyūgas al momento de hacer pedazos el periódico-.

-Minutos más tarde-oficina del Rokudaime Hokage-

Ahh… Etto… ¿en qué puedo ayudarte, Hinata? –Pregunto un asustado Kakashi que no se esperaba la repentina llegada de la heredera del Clan Hyūga en su oficina-.

Escúcheme bien remedo de Hokage, le exijo que saque del aire ese programa que me está… ¡SACANDO DE MIS CASILLAS! -Hinata estaba más que furiosa y para mostrar su punto ella amenazaba al Rokudaime con un kunai-.

¿P-puedes bajar la Kunai? Por favor. No es necesario que me amenaces –pidió el Hokage para que la furiosa Hyūga lanzara el arma contra una foto del mismo Kakashi en sus días de inicio como sensei del Equipo 7-.

Entonces haga su trabajo y deje de leer esas porquerías que oculta -Kakashi se sentía ofendido porque se metían con su precioso- si no le quedó claro se lo diré otra vez, ¡CANCELE ESE MALDITO PROGRAMA, ESO YA AFECTO MI VIDA Y RELACION PROFESIONAL!

Aunque me lo pidas de esa forma no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Puede que sea el Hokage pero no puedo ordenar a un estudio de televisión de cancelar un programa porque yo lo ordeno. Eso es abusar de mi poder –explico el Hokage a Hinata- lamento decirte que no puedo hacer nada al respecto –al decir eso la peliazul saco varias Kunais, lista para arrojárselas al Rokudaime-.

Tan inútil como sensei, tan inútil como Hokage, ¡ENTONCES PORQUE NO LE CEDE LA SILLA A ALGUIEN MAS COMPETENTE! -la ojiperla amenazaba con lanzar el primer kunai- entonces, solo suspenda la emisión del programa a Konoha, eso si puedes hacerlo inútil.

H-Hai… -dijo el Hokage temiendo su vida- solo dame un minuto para contactarme con el canal –dicho eso saco una revista de programación, comenzó a buscar el número telefónico del canal 22 hasta encontrarlo, tomar el teléfono de su oficina y marcar el número y esperar a que lo atiendan- buenos tarde, soy el Rokudaime Hokage Kakashi Hatake y me gustaría hablar con el dueño del canal –la operadora le dijo que esperara mientras se escuchaba la música de espera, bastaron unos minutos para que el dueño este en la llamada- buenas tarde, soy el Rokudaime Hokage Kakashi Hatake, quisiera hablarle sobre el nuevo programa que transmitieron hace unos días –y si comenzó a hablar con el dueño sobre el parentesco entre la Hyūga y la Lamia que le trajo muchos problemas- y es por eso que quería preguntarle si es posible que arreglaran ese detalle de… -en eso el Hokage escuchaba lo que el dueño le decía- ¿en serio? ¿Tanta popularidad tiene el programa? –pregunto el para que el dueño le responda- bueno, es cierto que la historia es muy buena pero el hecho es que el personaje de Miia le trajo muchos problemas a la heredera del Clan Hyūga, así que ¿hay algún método de arreglar eso? –al decir eso, se alcanzaron a escuchar los gritos del dueño del canal para luego colgar la llamada- hmmmm, decirme estúpido de mierda antes de cortarme estuvo demás – finalizo el colgando el teléfono-.

Y que le dijeron, ¿van a cancelar ese tonto programa? –Pregunto Hinata cruzada de brazos para que el Rokudaime suelte un suspiro de cansancio-.

Lamento decirte que no van a cancelar el programa –informo Kakashi para el desagrado de Hinata que exigió saber el motivo- el show de Naruto ha tenido tan buena impresión en el público televidente que van a seguir transmitiendo.

¿¡QUE!? ¡Pero si solo muestran a chica que se roba mi apariencia y que se desnuda! ¡Que tiene de impresionante eso! –señalo la Hyūga furiosa-.

Al parecer al público le llama más atención lo del amor imposible de Miia que las escenas donde sale desnuda –aclaro Kakashi dejando callada a Hinata- a muchos les parece más interesados en ver como Miia demuestra su amor a Naruto sabiendo lo de la ley que hay entre humanos e interespecies. Es por eso que el programa se volvió muy popular –al terminar las razones del porque no cancelaran el show, Hinata solo bajo la cabeza para que sus ojos estén sombreados-.

… -la peliazul no decía nada y eso preocupo a Kakashi-.

-¿Hinata, te encuentras bien? –pregunto el pero la Hyūga no decía nada-.

-… -la mencionada seguía sin decir ni una palabra para luego empezar a apretar los puños con mucha fuerza-.

-Ummm… ¿Hinata? Me estas empezando a asustar –dijo el Rokudaime que se levantó de su asiento temiendo que algo iba a ocurrir-.

-… -Hinata continuaba callada para empezar a liberar una gran cantidad de Chakra por su cuerpo, causando que toda la oficina empiece a sacudirse-.

-H-Hinata-chan, por favor tranquilízate… solamente es un simple programa… ¡no es necesario que te pongas tan alterada! –Pidió Kakashi refugiándose detrás de su silla-.

A pesar de las cosa que el Rokudaime le decía a Hinata, la rabia que tenía era algo que no podía contenerse y al momento que levanto su rostro, Kakashi se asustó al ver que los ojos de la peliazul tenían un tono rojizo al momento que una máscara Hannya apareció detrás suyo.

¡MAAAAALDICIIIIOOOOOON! –Toda Konoha escucha el grito que dio la heredera del Clan Hyūga para que la oficina del Rokudaime estallara y que el Hokage salga volando por la explosión-.

-Viernes-Mansión del Clan Hyūga-

Ya faltaba poco para que el segundo capítulo de Monster Musume no Uzumaki empezara, Hinata era acompañada de Sakura y Hanabi que tenía todo listo para grabar el programa, el resto de los miembros del Clan estaban en otro sector de la mansión para no salir lastimado en caso de otro arranque de celos de la heredera. Aparte de Sakura y Hanabi, Ino y Tenten estaban presentes para acompañar a su amiga sabiendo de los problemas que pasaba.

(N/A: Tanto Ino como Tenten tienen la misma apariencia de The Last. ¿Por qué? Porque soy un perezoso de mierda que no quiere describir sus apariencia)

Gracias por venir chicas, en verdad necesito algo de apoyo –agradeció la Hyūga a sus dos amigas- la verdad es que iba a encerrarme en mi habitación y esperar a que el programa termine.

Para eso están las amigas, para apoyarse en los momentos más difíciles –dijo Tenten colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga-.

Pase lo que pase estaremos para darte ánimos esta noche, así que no te preocupes –dijo Sakura que también la apoyaba para que la Hyūga le agradezca por esas palabras de ánimo-.

Yo solo estoy aquí para ver el programa de Naruto-san, y de paso ver que a pasar con él y Miia –decía Hanabi que tenía un gran tazón de palomitas, a ella le parecía más divertido como su hermana mayor de ponía celosa-.

No eres la única que está de acuerdo a eso –dijo Ino Yamanaka al lado de Hanabi mientras sacaba algunas palomitas- pero debo decir que Naruto-kun se ha puesto muy apuesto estos dos años. Si él no marchado por su lesión o que Hinata se dejara engañar fácilmente por Kiba, seguro él se quedaría en la aldea –sin querer término hiriendo a Hinata que bajo la cabeza y ser rodeada de un aura depresiva-.

Repíteme de nuevo el por qué la trajimos aquí –murmuro Tenten a Sakura que ahora pensaba que no fue una buena idea traer a la puerca de Ino-.

¡Ya va empezar el programa! –Gritaron Ino y Hanabi que empezó a grabar el show para que todas vieran lo que pasaría en el nuevo capítulo de Monster Musume no Uzumaki-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En una cita~ una cita~ estamos en una cita~ -cantaba una muy feliz Miia que iba bien arreglada para su cita con Naruto- estoy en una cita con mi Dārin~ ¡en una cita~!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las amigas de Hinata y Hanabi se alejaron de Hinata temiendo lo que pasaría, la peliazul tenía una expresión neutra pero las venas en su frente y la forma que rechinaba sus dientes era una evidente señal que estaba enfurecida… y hasta más no poder.

Es un milagro que Hinata no estallara –señalo Ino viendo a su amiga que no se movía de su asiento y sin quitarle los ojos de encima al televisor-.

A mí me sorprende que aun sigamos con vida –menciono Tenten- ¿creen que en verdad es buena idea que ella siga viendo el programa?

Hinata está haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para ver lo que pasara, además… –dijo Sakura- quiero ver que pasara en el programa, hay que admitir que el programa es muy bueno –todas sus amigas estaban de acuerdo para volver a tomar asiento y seguir viendo el show-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Ya para con eso! ¡Es vergonzoso! –dijo Naruto avergonzado de como las personas a su alrededor- ¡y esto NO es una cita! Estamos aquí para que te acostumbres a la sociedad humana, ¿recuerdas?

Así que, ¡es una cita en sociedad entonces~! –Dijo Miia que parecía estar más interesada en la cita que su deber en el Intercambio cultural- ¡apresúrate Dārin! Recuerdas lo que la Srta. Smith te dijo, ¿cierto?

Flashback

Muy bien entonces, lo último que falta es la integración a la sociedad humana. Las familias anfitrionas no pueden dejar solos a sus invitados. Para acostumbrar a las chicas a la sociedad humana necesitas hacer cosas junto con Miia y estar ahí para apoyarla. Poniendo de forma más simple tienen que el tiempo con ella –decía la Srta. Smith sentada en el sillón de piernas cruzadas sosteniendo un librito con su mano izquierda, y con la derecha sostenía una taza de café-.

Umm, Srta. Smith… ¿ese no se supone que es trabajo del Coordinador? Ese es su trabajo, no el mío –menciono Naruto que leyó sobre las reglas del Intercambio Cultural-.

Lo siento, pero estoy muy ocupada en este momento –respondió la pelirroja dejando algo incómodo al Uzumaki- oh, y no te atrevas a llevarla a un Love Hotel, ¿está bien? –Añadió ella sonriendo de forma dulce pero a la vez aterradora que espanto al rubio-.

-Fin del Flashback-

A veces pienso que la Srta. Smith me deja todo el trabajo a mí… y me está haciendo perder mi trabajo de medio tiempo también –decía Naruto cruzado de brazo-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No cabe duda que el personaje de la Srta. Smith se parece mucho a Mizukage-sama –menciono Ino para que todas estén de acuerdo con eso-.

-En Kirigakure no Sato-

¡Aaa-chuuu! –estornudo Mei que también observaba el programa en su hogar y sentada en su sillón- grandioso, otra vez deben estar hablando de mí y compararme con esa falsa copia mía –se quejó la mujer-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Vamos Dārin! ¡Nuestra cita nos aguarda! –Decía Miia que capturo a Naruto con su cola para arrastrarlo a donde comenzarían con su cita-.

El Uzumaki y la Lamia pasaron un buen momento los dos juntos en su supuesta cita, comieron juntos en un restaurante que sirven buena comida, Miia consiguió muchos peluches de la famosa maquina atrapa peluches, hasta se tomaron unas fotos en cabina que hay en ciertas partes de la ciudad para recordar el momento que pasaron juntos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chicas… recuérdenme que para mañana… debo darle una paliza a Kiba… -decía Hinata conteniéndose por lo que estaba viendo, básicamente la Lamia tenía su cita soñada con su Naruto- juro que… que voy a sellarle por completo sus Tenketsu… para que su carrera ninja… termine para siempre –activando su Byakugan para hacerla lucir más aterradora de lo que se veía y que sus amigas le digan que sí. Ino, Sakura y Tenten también detestaban al Inuzuka por jugar con su mejor amiga-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Ahh, esto es tan divertido! ¡Yo pensaba que Japón era un lugar muy formal, pero en realidad hay montones de cosas por hacer! –decía Miia tomada del brazo de un sonrojado Naruto- aunque puede ser un poco difícil porque muchos lugares están diseñados solo para los humanos… en serio quería cantar en el karaoke.

…Si, las habitaciones de los karaokes son muy estrechas para ti –dijo Naruto imaginándose estar atrapado por la cola de Miia en una habitación con tan poco espacio-.

Pero bueno, nuestro país tampoco fue construido para otras especies… ¿huh? –de pronto la Lamia vio un letrero de una tienda que llamo mucho su atención, en el tenia escrito "Una tienda para todos los tamaños ¡atendemos a personas de todas las especies y tamaños!"- ¡mira Dārin! ¡Esa tienda atiende a las interespecies, entremos! –Empezó a jalar el brazo del rubio para ir hacia la tienda-.

¡Auch, espera Miia! ¡Deja de mi….! –decía Naruto que se quedó callado al momento de cruzar la entrada de la tienda y ver algo que no se esperaría ni tampoco Miia- espera… ¿¡esto es una tienda de lencería!?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Lo sabía, esa víbora roba identidad planeo todo desde un principio! –Exclamo Hinata que se levantó de su asiento-.

¿De qué rayos estás hablando Hinata? ¿A qué te refieres de que Miia lo tenía planeado desde el principio? –pregunto que no entendía lo que la Hyūga decía-.

¿¡Es que no lo ven!? ¡Ella solo usa lo de la tienda como pretexto para poder engatusarlo con sus encantos! –Explico la Hyūga para que la Yamanaka pregunte el cómo sabia eso- ¡Eso es lo que habría hecho si YO fuera la que tenga una cita con Naruto!

Pero nunca lo haces porque prefieres acosarlo a escondidas desde los nueve años y tomar apuntes de todas las cosas que él hace –se burló Hanabi que comía sus palomitas-.

¡Te mato…ahora sí que te mato Hanabi! –Grito Hinata que era retenida por sus amigas para evitar una masacre en la mansión-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Etto… bueno entonces… solo me quedare afuera mientras tu estas… ¡GAAAHHH! –decida el rubio que fue interrumpido por Miia que lo sujeto del cuello y meterlo a la tienda de lencería-.

¡Eso sí que no! ¡La Srta. Smith dijo claramente que teníamos que estar juntos todo el tiempo! –Dijo Miia que no dejara que su Dārin se alejara- ¡disculpe! ¿Tiene algo para las Lamias? –le pregunto a la encargada de la tienda que le mostro algunos modelos de lencería-.

Uhh... esto es tan incómodo… -Naruto no se sentía bien de lo que digamos al estar rodeado de ropa íntima femenina y ver como Miia escogía algunos sostenes, de pronto su curiosidad le llamo la atención mientras veía unos maniquís- _"pensando en eso… las Lamias usan pantis? ¿Y cómo funcionara eso?"_ –pensó el curioso-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eso es un tema muy interesante –decía Ino- es obvio que Miia puede usar un sostén, pero el detalle es ¿Cómo ella puede poner unas pantis si la parte inferior es de una serpiente?

Quizás ella use algún tipo de pantis especiales o algo por el estilo… pero con el cuerpo que tiene es difícil de imaginárselo –señalo Tenten al tema-.

Oigan… no creerán que Miia no lleve ropa interior, ¿ustedes que creen? –Pregunto Sakura para que las demás nieguen a eso- es que imposible que una Lamia lleve pantis, hasta Ino señalo eso por su cuerpo, es ilógico que use pantis.

¿¡Pueden dejar de hablar sobre pantis en este momento!? ¡Ya me basta con que esa serpiente se parezca a mí y que se desnude como si no tuviera vergüenza! –pidió Hinata toda roja y avergonzada-.

" _¡Fue una gran idea en estar grabando el programa, ahora tengo algo para disfrutar y burlarme de Hinata!"_ –Pensaba Hanabi viendo el programa-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Oye Dārin! ¿Cuál te parece mejor? –pregunto Miia que saco de sus pensamientos al Uzumaki- yo en realidad no nunca he usado un sostén, así que no sabría cual elegir –luego ella se inclinó un poco hacia adelante para jalar un poco el cuello de su camisa mostrando que en realidad no usaba sostén, causando que él tuviera una leve hemorragia nasal-.

Bu-bueno… no es como yo supiera al respecto… -dijo el desviando la mirada para el disgusto de Miia, luego ella volteo hacia los vestidores para agarrar a Naruto del cuello y meterlo junto con ella al vestidor- espera, ¿¡por qué me trajiste aquí contigo!?

Tenemos que estar juntos todo el tiempo, ¿no lo recuerdas? –decía Miia que le lanzo a su Dārin los dos sostenes que escogió- ahora da un vistazo y dime cual prefieres, ¡así yo puedo usar algo de tu gusto! –al decir eso se quitó la parte superior de su ropa y dejar al descubierto sus grandes senos y con su cola levanto un poco su falda- así que echa un bien vistazo y escoge por mi…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Guau… esa Miia es muy directa –decía la Yamanaka impresionada de lo atrevida que puede llegar a ser la Lamia- ella se ganó mi respeto, yo no sería así de atrevida con Sai.

Tal vez deba aprender algo de ella para conseguir un novio –dijo Tenten haciendo memoria de las cosas que hace la pelirroja en televisión y ver si le resulte a ella para encontrar una pareja-.

… -Sakura se quedó callada por dos razones; una se debe a que no era tan atrevida como sus dos amigas y Miia, y la segunda se debe a que ella le faltaba varios centímetros en ciertas partes de su cuerpo-.

¡POR QUEEEEE! ¡YO DEBERIA HACER LA QUE MUESTRE SU CUERPO A NARUTO-KUN! –reclamaba Hinata mordiendo un pañuelo de lo celosa que estaba, Hanabi iba a decir unas palabras pero su hermana la interrumpo- ¡NI SE TE OCURRA DECIR UNA PALABRA O TERMINARAS EN EL HOSPITAL!

¡Tsk! Celosa –murmuro la Hyūga menor sin dejar de comer sus palomitas-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto está completamente rojo al ver a la Lamia de esa manera, por un instante quería olvidarse lo de la prohibición, tomar a la chica y de disfrutar de ese tentador cuerpo pero decidió ignorar sus instintos y salió del vestidor a toda velocidad.

¡Ambos se ven bien, los llevaremos! -decía Naruto una vez fuera del camerino-.

¡Espera Dārin, se supone que tenemos estar juntos todo el tiempo! -decía Miia tratando de detener al rubio-.

¡Pero no hay que hacerlo literalmente! -dijo muy molesto mientras apretaba su puño, luego se da cuenta que en su mano tenía algo- ¿Hmm? -abrió para ver algo que parecía una servilleta- ¿qué es esto? ¿Un nubra? Se siente como silicón... nunca había visto algo como este. La parte de atrás se siente toda pegajosa y tibia -el rubio comenzó a revisar detenidamente el objeto que tenía en mano-.

(N/A: No tengo detalles sobre que es un nubra pero en el capítulo dos manga, dice que es un sostén autoadhesivo)

¿Da-Dārin? -decía Miia que asomo su cabeza a través de las cortinas del vestidor- Umm... lo siento por arrastrarte al probador… ¿así que podrías devolverme mis pantis ahora? -dijo muy, pero muy apenada-.

¿Eh? -era lo único que podía decir al respecto para que Miia le quite la prenda íntima-.

¡Oh Dārin, eres un pervertido! -gritaba la pelirroja muy apenada cerrando las cortinas del vestidor. Por otro lado Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse brutalmente al imaginarse a la Lamia usando esas "pantis"-.

Si usabas pantis… -dijo el rubio ante tal reciente descubrimiento-.

¡Baka! -grito Miia desde el vestidor y darle un buen golpe con su cola que saco volando de la tienda al Uzumaki-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En verdad usaba pantis –dijeron las amigas de Hinata impresionada de que si existan pantis para las Lamias, pero en el caso de Hinata…-.

No voy a salir a la calle por lo que me resta de vida –decía la herederas de los Hyūgas en un rincón rodeada de un aura depresivo-.

Alégrate que no usas ese tipo de pantis porque no faltaría el pervertido que te pregunte si puedes mostrárselas –dijo Hanabi para deprimir aún más a su hermana mayor-.

¡Cierra la boca Hanabi! –Gritaron las amigas de la peliazul para darle ánimos y que se olvide del tema de las pantis-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Minutos después ambos jóvenes salieron de la tienda para seguir en lo que estaban haciendo, Miia iba adelante aun apenada de lo que sucedió en la tienda y Naruto la seguía por detrás llevando unas bolsas de compra.

¿Sabes Dārin? ¡Solo un pervertido robaría las pantis de una chica! -decía la Lamia que no podía quitarse la vergüenza-.

¡Yo no quería! ¡Ni siquiera tenía idea que eran tus pantis! -se defendía el rubio y a la vez se sonrojaba-.

Si tenías curiosidad, pudiste haberme preguntado y te las mostraría -al decir eso el rubio se puso bastante rojo-.

¡No digas esas cosas en la calle! –Dijo Naruto a la Lamia para que vuelva a hablar de asunto-.

Justo en ese momento un hombre pelinegro con barba junto con una mujer de cabello morado apareció en una esquina y se sorprenden de ver a Miia.

¡Jajajaja! ¿¡Qué diablos es esa cosa!? -decía la mujer que se burlaba de Miia-.

¡Oh por dios, eso luce tan raro y asqueroso jajajaja! -dijo el hombre y a la vez su pareja se reía con más fuerzas-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

E…e… ¿están viendo lo que…yo veo…o es imaginación mía? –Ino tenía sus ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa-.

N-no es imaginación tuya… yo también lo veo –Sakura estaba en las mismas que la rubia-.

E-esos dos que acaban… de aparecer… se… se parecen –hasta Tenten se veía incrédula mientras apuntaba con su dedo a la pareja que salen en el programa-.

¡Son idénticos a Sasuke y Ami! –Finalizo Hinata viendo a esa pareja que se parecían a sus ex compañeros de la academia-.

-En algún sector de Konoha-

¡Por qué me pusieron como villana! –Exclamo la Kunoichi Ami que estaba en su departamento viendo el show y que no se esperaba que hubiera otra persona parecida a ella-.

-En la nueva Prisión de Sangre-

Muchos de los prisioneros y guardias estaban reunidos en un sector viendo el programa que les llamo mucho la atención, entre los reos se encontraba un encadenado Sasuke Uchiha que rechinaba los dientes al ver a un imitador en el show.

¡Maldito seas Dobe! ¡No te basto en que me mandaran a prisión por tu culpa, sino que también me humillas en tu estúpido show barato! –grito el Uchiha furioso-.

¡YA CALLATE IMBECIL, QUEREMOS VER EL PROGRAMA! –Gritaron todos los guardias y prisioneros para que el pelinegro se haga chiquito y que todos sigan viendo el show-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las burlas de la pareja provocaron a la pelirroja que se enfadó y de inmediato movió su cola para golpearlos, pero lo que sucedió fue que Naruto se interpuso en el camino y recibió de lleno el golpe que lo tiro al piso.

-¡Ay no! ¿¡Estas bien Dārin!? -dijo Miia bastante preocupada mientras que la pareja se reía de lo que paso- ¿¡Por qué te pusiste en medio!?

-Miia... recuerda que no puedes estar... golpeando a la gente -decía Naruto que se sobaba la mejilla y recordaba otra parte de la conversación que tuvo con Sumike-.

-Flashback-

-Hay otro detalle muy importante que debo mencionarte, es de una ley que dice: "Los humanos no deber lastimar a los no-humanos". Esto también va para el otro lado "Los no-humanos no deben lastimar a los humanos" -explico Smith bastante seria- nuestra meta es llegar a una co-existencia pacífica entre ambas especies, pero aún no llegamos a eso. Aún hay muchas áreas de controversia, así como una desconfianza general contra las especies no-humanas. En el caso de Miia, su especie recibe muchas críticas debido a su drástica diferencia con los humanos. Si ella fuera a atacar a alguien albergando sentimientos negativos contra ella, tendríamos que enviarla de vuelta a su país. Así que... -bajando un poco sus gafas para guiñarle un ojo al rubio- cuida muy bien de ella, Dārin.

-Fin del Flashback-

Naruto se puso de pie con la ayuda de Miia y en eso la gente de su alrededor se acercaron a ellos, o más bien se enfocaron en la Lamia para tomarle fotos y a murmurar cosas como "¡Eso es lo que llaman Lamia!", "Ese sujeto quien es, ¿acaso es su novio?", "Nunca había visto una Lamia, "Su cola es enorme". Esas cosas ponían a Miia bastante nerviosa y el rubio decide intervenir.

-Uhm, disculpen todos… ¡no deberían de estar tomando fotos sin permiso! ¡Así que si pudieran parar de hacer eso…! –pidió Naruto al público que no hacían caso y seguían tomando fotos a Miia que empezó a sentirse muy incómoda-.

Dārin… ¿podemos ir a un lugar más privado? –pidió la Lamia más que incomoda-.

Vámonos de aquí… -Naruto tomo de la mano a la pelirroja para alejarse del público- estamos un poco lejos de casa, así que debemos encontrar un lugar privado… -mientras buscaban un lugar para ocultarse y que las cosas se calmaran, el rubio y la Lamia terminaron en frente del lugar que menos pensarían en ocultarse, un Love Hotel-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Por fin esa copia barata recibe su merecido! ¡Veamos si ahora le gusta ser el centro de atención! –Dijo Hinata que ahora disfrutaba ver como sufría Miia-.

Eso fue muy cruel de tu parte Hinata. Quizás no te agrade Miia pero no es para que te comportes de esa manera, solo es un programa de televisión –dijo Sakura regañando a su amiga que lo importo para nada-.

Pobre de Miia, no me gustaría estar en su lugar por la discriminación a su especie –dijo Ino sintiendo pena por la Lamia-.

Yo me pregunto qué va a pasar con Naruto y Miia dentro de ese hotel. No me imagino los problemas que pasarían si corren rumores falsos si llegan a verlos –menciono Tenten-.

Ustedes se preocupan por eso pero a mí me preocupa más la salud mental de mi hermana –dijo Hanabi en voz baja para que las demás solo la escuchen a ella- si esto continua así temo que esto le cause daños psicológicos –Ino, Sakura y Tenten estaban de acuerdo y discretamente vieron como su amiga empezó a ahocar con sus manos un peluche casi parecido de Miia- ¿lo ven? Ya me está dando miedo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En unas de las habitaciones del edificio, Naruto se encontraba sentado en la cama mientras que Miia se estaba dando un baño para sentirse más tranquila. Por alguna razón el Uzumaki no se sentía muy a gusto debido a que se metieron al lugar que la misma Srta. Smith le prohibió llevar a la pelirroja.

" _Muy bien Naruto, debes calmarte y pensar bien las cosas. ¡Estábamos en una emergencia, no podíamos andar por ahí perdiendo el tiempo buscando un lugar para escondernos y por casualidad este era el único sitio que nos quedaba!"_ –Pensaba Naruto tratando de calmarse- _"¡pero viejo, la atmosfera aquí me está volviendo loco!"_

Fiuu~ ¡El baño de aquí no es nada comparado con el que hay en casa, pero aun así se me gusto! -decía la Lamia saliendo del baño llevando una bata solamente-.

D-Dime Miia... ¿c-como te sientes ahora? -pregunto el rubio más que nervioso-.

Ya me siento mejor Dārin, este Hotel es muy relajante, no me molestaría pasar la noche aquí -dijo Miia alegremente-.

E-Esta bien, solo estamos aquí por un respiro… no tenemos que quedarnos a pasar la noche –dijo Naruto para evitar más problemas-.

¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? ¿No se supone que para eso son los Hoteles? –pregunto Miia pero Naruto no sabía que responderle- por cierto, ¿Que hacen aquí las personas en este sitio? -pregunto inocentemente mientras observaba la habitación-.

¿¡Por qué me preguntas eso, yo no tengo ni idea de lo que hacen las personas en este Hotel!? -respondió Naruto que seguía evitando el tema. Luego Miia voltio para ver una cosa que llamo su atención-.

Por cierto ¿qué es esto, es goma de mascar? -pregunto la Lamia mostrando un paquete de condón-.

¡D-D-Deja eso en su lugar y no lo vuelvas tocar! -grito Naruto muy alarmad mientras que Miia dejaba el condón en donde lo encontró-.

La pelirroja se sentó al lado su familia anfitrión, por unos minutos los dos estuvieron muy callados hasta que ella decidió tomar la palabra.

Creo que los humanos en verdad no nos quieres -decía ella llamando la atención de Naruto- solo están siendo buenos con nosotros porque la ley de los dice... ¿tal vez tú también estas siendo bueno conmigo para no ser arrestado, cierto Dārin?

Eso no es verdad Miia... -el rubio no pudo continuar al ver como Miia dejaba caer la bata de baño y dejando ver su cuerpo totalmente desnudo-.

Mírame Dārin, estoy completamente indefensa, si tu fueres a lastimarme ahora, no haría nada para defenderme -decía ella acostada en la cama del hotel mientras algunas lágrimas caían de sus ojos- ¿aun sigues… asustado de mi… cariño?

Naruto no sabía que decirle a la pelirroja para ayudarla en este difícil momento que pasaba, pero cuando quiso consolarla la puerta de la habitación junto con una gran parte del muro estallara dejando entrar a unos tipos vestidos con trajes al estilo SWAT para sorpresa de los dos jóvenes que se llevaron tremendo

¡DETENTE AHI! -decía uno de los sujetos que apuntaba a los jóvenes con una pistola. A simple vista se podía ver que esa persona era una mujer que llevaba puesto un cubre bocas y unas gafas de sol que se les hacía muy familiar a los jóvenes- ¡ESTE ES EL ESCUADRON DE SEGURIDAD DEL INTERCAMBIO CULTURAL! -tanto Naruto como Miia estaban impactados por lo que estaba pasando- ¡DE ACUERDO A NUESTRA INFORMACIÓN, UN HUMANO MASCULINO ARRASTRO A UNA LAMIA FEMENINA AQUI PARA PROPOSITOS OBSCENOS! ¡COMO LA LEY SOBRE EL INTERCAMBIO CULTURAL ENTRE ESPECIE DEJA...! ¿Eh?... Pero que sorpresa, si es nuestro querido Dārin-kun -decía aquella mujer que se bajó el cubre bocas revelando su identidad-.

¿¡SRTA SMITH?! -dijeron Naruto y Miia al reconocer a la coordinadora de intercambio cultural- ¿¡Como supo que estábamos aquí!?

¡Ustedes dos no deberían de subestimar nuestra habilidad para reunir información! –Decía Smith- solo tuvimos que usar Twitter.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué es eso del Twitter? –Pregunto Hanabi que es la primera vez que escucha esa palabra-.

No tengo ni idea –respondieron las demás chicas al mismo tiempo, ellas tampoco tenían conocimiento de las costumbres de otros países lejanos-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Naruto le explico lo que sucedió y del por qué se ocultaron en el Love Hotel, Smith se ofreció en llevar a los chicos de regreso a casa luego de un día difícil, para su mala suerte fue toparse con la pareja que estuvo burlándose de Miia hace horas atrás.

¡Pero mira nada más, es la chica serpiente de nuevo! –Señalo el sujeto con barba mientras la señalaba con el dedo-.

¡Eeeewww, que hace esa cosa en este lugar! –Menciono la pelimorada sin dejar de burlarse de Miia-.

¿¡En serio pudo hacerlo con ella!? –Menciono con burla el hombre riéndose-.

¿¡Acaso esa cosa tiene una vagina!? -señalo en las mismas que su compañero mientras Miia apretaba los puños con furia-.

Miia tranquilízate por favor –pidió de forma serena la Srta. Smith viendo que la pelirroja estaba a punto de lanzarse a golpes contra la pareja-.

Lo que sucedió fue algo inesperado para Miia y Smith al ver como Naruto le dio un buen golpe en el rostro del sujeto hasta casi hundir su puño en el rostro y mandarlo a volar junto con la mujer para que ambos se estrellen con la entrada del hotel.

Este… ¿me habré… propasado? –Decía el Uzumaki dándose cuenta de lo que hizo y observaba como dejo inconsciente a la pareja-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Eso fue lo más genial que he visto en mi vida! ¡Quién diría que Naruto fuera así para defender el honor de Miia! –decía la Yamanaka con sus ojos que se convirtieron en corazones- ¡como desearía que mi pareja me defendiera de esa manera!

Yo también quisiera que defendieran mi honor de esa manera –dijo Tenten con un sonrojo adornando su rostro y con una mirada soñadora-.

Si no hubiera perdido mi tiempo en ese tonto de Sasuke, quizás yo estaría en el lugar de Miia –dijo Sakura que envidiaba a la Lamia-.

Esa debería ser yo y que Naruto-kun me defienda –Hinata regreso al rincón para hacer circulitos con el dedo índice-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Ow! ¡Ow! ¡Ow! ¡Ow! ¡Eso duele! –Se quejó Naruto que le vendaban la mano por cortesía de la Coordinadora, ahora ellos se encontraban en la sala principal de la casa del Uzumaki luego de lo que pasó-.

Eres un hombre, comportarte como tal. Solo tienes un pequeño esquince en la muñeca –dijo Smith que termino su trabajo, hasta le puso un parche en la mejilla izquierda de Naruto por el golpe-.

Por cierto, que paso con esos dos… -pregunto Naruto sobre la pareja que lastimo-.

Descuida. Ya converse con ellos y llegamos a un acuerdo extrajudicial –respondió Smith de una misteriosa que le causo mucho miedo a Naruto- por último, con respecto al corte en tu mejilla…

¡Me tropecé! –Respondió el Uzumaki rápidamente levantando el pulgar para ocultar lo que paso-.

¡Muy bien! –Smith también levanto el pulgar por la respuesta del rubio- te deseo la mejor de la suerte entonces, nos vemos –se despidió y retirarse de la casa dejando a Uzumaki y la Lamia-.

Umm… Dārin –hablo Miia parada en la puerta de la sala- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –pregunto ella-.

Bueno, fui yo quien salto en frente de tu cola… además no es la gran cosa… -respondió el rubio de forma simple-.

No, no es eso… bueno eso también pero… -menciono ella sobre lo que paso cuando el rubio golpeo a esos que se estaban burlando-.

Si lo hacía yo, sería una pelea común. Como los golpee yo, no te deportaran si llegas a lastimarlos –dijo Naruto- además… aun cuando eres una Lamia, sigues siendo una chica para mí. No podía permitir que fueran tan crueles contigo –confeso el para que Miia se sienta conmovida por sus palabras-.

Dārin… -la pelirroja tenía unas lágrimas en sus ojos, pero eran lágrimas de felicidad para luego derribarlo en un fuerte abrazo- ¡oh Dārin! ¡Soy tan feliz! ¡Significa mucho que realmente me veas como una chica! –decía mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho del rubio que murmuro "y aquí vamos de nuevo…"- bien entonces, vamos a continuar desde donde nos quedamos –levanto su playera para mostrar sus pechos-.

¿¡Qué!? ¡Espera! ¡Acabamos de evadir así de cerca que te deportaran! –Grito Naruto todo rojo-.

¡Descuida! ¡Ya estoy lista para mi primera vez! –decía la pelirroja tratando de quitarle la playera a su Dārin-.

Por cierto "Dārin-kun", ¿Qué hay para cenar esta noche? –De pronto Smith regreso para que Miia y Naruto se separen al instante para que no sean descubiertos-.

¿¡Qu-qué estás haciendo Smith-san!? –Pregunto Miia molesta mientras se acomodaba su playera-.

¿Cómo que qué? Solo tengo hambre –respondió la Coordinadora para que Naruto diga que es muy exigente- mmmh… lidiar con esos fue tan difícil… -fingió estar cansada con la "charla" que tuvo antes con la pareja-.

Si quieres, tenemos curry… -dijo el rubio con un plato listo de arroz con curry-.

¿De verdad? Disculpa las molestias –Smith se alegró para tomar asiento y empezar a comer-.

…Justo en la mejor parte –se quejó Miia por arruinar su primera vez con su Dārin-.

Miia, creo que olvidaste esto –dijo Smith que tenía las pantis de Miia que pego el grito de su vida al darse cuenta que no las llevaba consigo-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien, el programa termino y la verdad estuvo increíble –dijo Ino- ahora comprendo el por qué es tan popular, en serio que Naruto tiene suerte en salir en él.

Opino lo mismo, tiene sus momentos cómicos y dramáticos y la historia es más que perfecta –señalo Tenten que disfruto de cada escena del programa-.

Pero el personaje de Miia es muy interesante, ella no desaprovecha el momento para demostrar lo que siente por su Dārin jeje –menciono Sakura- no sé si fue idea de Naruto o de otra persona pero no me quiero perder el próximo capítulo.

Fue una gran idea en grabar el capítulo de hoy, solo espero que vuelvan a repetir el capítulo de la semana pasada para grabarlo –dijo Hanabi para que las demás amigas de Hinata le pidan que les dé una copia- oye hermana, ¿Qué te pareció el programa de hoy?

Mi vida social esta arruinada por completo… -decía la heredera de los Hyūgas que seguía en el rincón más que destrozada-.

Mañana la tendremos difícil para se recupere de su depresión –dijo Sakura viendo a su amiga para que las demás menos Hanabi suelten un largo suspiro-.

Fin del Capítulo.


	4. La llegada de la Harpía

¡Wassup Bitches! ¡Llego Marzo y les he traído este regalo! -muchos de lectores pensaron mal lo que Kamen Rider Predator les dijo- no sean mal pensados -.-U, me refería al nuevo capítulo de "Monster Musume no Uzumaki" -todo el mundo suspiro de alivio- bola de pervertidos… -susurro el autor- primero que nada les quiero dar muchas gracias por cómo han recibido mi nueva historia que tiene más de 60 reviews, 93 Favorites y 77 Follows, muchos de ellos son muy divertidos de como tratan de adivinar los parecidos de las chicas monstruos y que ninguno se ha acercado o adivinado. Ahora sin nada más que decirles, ¡disfruten del fucking capítulo, puercas xDD!

* * *

Aviso importante: Hubo algunos lectores que han tenido problemas en leer el texto de capítulos anteriores, es por eso que haré un cambio para facilitar la lectura, y este es el definitivo para todas mis historias a partir de ahora.

"Blah blah blah" (Personajes hablando)

' _Blah blah blah'_ (Personas pensando)

* * *

Capítulo 3: La llegada de la Harpía.

La semana paso rápidamente y hoy era viernes, y eso significa que esta noche saldría al aire el tercer capítulo del programa de "Monster Musume no Uzumaki" que seguía siendo un éxito rotundo en las naciones. En la sala principal de la mansión Hyūga se reunieron algunos miembros del Boke y Sōke que trajeron algunas botanas, Hanabi se preparaba para grabar el capítulo de hoy para hace varias copias que repartiría a toda su familia, y como siempre Hinata era acompañada de sus mejores amigas y de una invitada especial.

"No saben las tremendas ganas que tenía para ver el capítulo de hoy, muchas gracias por invitarme chicas" –decía el invitado especial que se trataba de Sabaku no Temari que andaba de visita por la aldea-.

"Nadie te invito, tu solo te colaste en la mansión sin permiso" –mencionó Hinata algo molesta con la rubia de Suna-.

"La verdad es que yo la invite" –habló Hanabi sorprendiendo a todas y en especial a su hermana mayor que exigió saber el por qué hizo eso sin preguntarle antes- "te lo pregunte hoy pero como estabas tan sumergida en tus planes de cancelar el programa que no me pusiste atención."

"¡La culpa la tiene Tenten que se negó en entregarme todos los sellos explosivos y barriles de pólvora que tiene en su armería!" –Respondió la peliazul que planeaba en volar en pedazos los estudios del canal 22-.

"Yo no quiero ser cómplice de tus macabros planes" –dijo Tenten que no quería convertirse en una criminal por culpa de la Hyūga-.

"Creo que tenemos que hablar con Tsunade-sama al respecto de Hinata, me preocupa demasiado su condición mental" –susurró Ino a Sakura- cada vez se pone más paranoica.

"Ya lo sé, más tarde planearemos algo para calmar sus impulsos agresivos" –mencionó la pelirosa para ver que el programa estaba a punto de empezar- "excelente ya ha comenzado el programa."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era un día soleado y despejado para comenzar un nuevo día, Miia y Naruto se encontraban en la terraza del segundo piso de la casa colgando la ropa lavada, mientras hacían eso, la Lamia tarareaba una música del famoso grupo Anm48 y colgaba unos bóxer del rubio.

"Estas de muy buen humor este día, Miia. ¿Ocurrió algo interesante?" –Preguntó Naruto cargando un canasto de ropa recién lavada, vestía una playera negra y camisa naranja encima de ella y unos jeans azules-.

"¿Qué cosas dices, Dārin? ¡No te pases de listo!" –Decía Miia muy feliz vistiendo una falda corta y playera rosada mientras le daba unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda del rubio- "¡Adoro esa parte tuya!"

"¡Ay, ay, ay, ay! ¡Duele, dueleee!" –se quejó el Uzumaki para que la pelirroja deje de palmearlo para luego sonrojarse-.

"¿Cómo no voy a estar de buen humor? Ese día estuviste tan genial y valiente" –decía la Lamia con una expresión soñadora al recordar ese día en que el rubio golpeo a la pareja, y de paso la imagen de un Naruto más masculina apareció detrás de la chica-.

"¡No perdonare a nadie que lastime a Miia! ¡Esa es mi respuesta!" –Decía el Naruto imaginario que acariciaba la cabeza de Miia-.

"¿¡E-Ese soy yo!?" –Dijo el verdadero Naruto perplejo al verse a sí mismo en la imaginación de Miia, aunque también se preguntaba cómo era posible ver eso-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Jajajajaja! ¡Esa Miia siempre me hace reír con la imaginación que tienes!" –Se carcajeaba Temari al igual que Hanabi, los miembros del clan hacían lo posible para aguantarse las ganas de reírse para no insultar a la heredera del clan-.

"No debo matarla o si no habrá una guerra entre Suna y Konoha. No debo matarla, no debo matarla, no debo matarla…" -empezó a murmurar la peliazul aguantándose las ganas de callar a Temari-.

"No sé por qué te la pasas quejándote Hyūga, deberías reírte un poco con las cosas que hace Miia. A todo el mundo le agrada y se divierte con ella" –señaló Temari-.

"¡Hmph! Todos menos yo" -bufó Hinata cruzada de brazos-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"De todas maneras, la próxima vez yo seré quien te proteja" –dijo Miia guiñándole un ojo al rubio y entrar al interior de la casa-.

"Jajaja… bueno… yo en verdad no corro en situaciones donde sea necesario que me salven" –dijo el Uzumaki que no noto algo que se movía entre las hojas de un árbol-.

De pronto algo ocurrió para que Naruto gritara y que Miia lo escuche y salga a investigar y ver que le paso a su Dārin, cuando salió noto como algunas plumas azuladas caían y ver una figura sobre la baranda que tenía alas en sus brazos y garras parecidas a las de un halcón como piernas que sujetaban del cuello de la camisa del inconsciente Uzumaki. Cuando Miia intento alejar al "secuestrador", este salió volando muy lejos y llevándose al rubio con el

"¡DAAAARIIIIIN!" –Gritó la pobre de Miia viendo cómo se raptan a Naruto-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Que es lo que acaba de pasar!" –Fue lo primero que dijo Hinata que se levantó de su asiento- "¡esa cosa se fue volando y secuestro a Naruto-kun!"

"T-tenia alas… ¿lo vieron? Tenía alas en lugar de brazos…" -decía Sakura que tampoco se esperaba este desenlace en la historia-.

"Todos lo vimos Sakura… yo la verdad no entiendo que está pasando" –dijo Ino que esta igual de sorprendida-.

"El que secuestro a Naruto debe ser una de las interespecies que tanto se habla en el programa" menciono Tenten recordando de qué se trataba el show-.

"Bueno… solo queda seguir viendo y ver que pasara luego" –dijo Temari para que todas sigan viendo el programa-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Uuugh… ¿Qué me paso?" –Decía Naruto que comenzó a despertar y abrir de forma lenta sus ojos- "esto es… ¿el parque?" –viendo a su alrededor y ver una fuente que solo se veía en el parque de la ciudad- "¿Cómo rayos llegue a…? ¡WHOA!" –en ese instante se dio cuenta que está colgando de la rama de un árbol para afirmarse y evitar una dura caída- "¿¡Que está pasando!?"

"¡Oh! ¡Ya despertaste!" –dijo una voz femenina que llamo la atención del rubio para ver a una chica… ¿volando?-.

"¿Q…Quién eres?" –preguntó Naruto viendo a una chica entre los 12 años, cabello azul y ojos anaranjados, lo más curioso es que esta 'chica' es que tenía alas en lugar de manos con pequeños pulgares, sus piernas parecían a las de una ave de color marrón con garras bien filosas. Sus medidas eran 70-51-75, vestía unos shorts cortos color gris y una blusa negra sin mangas.

"¡Soy Papi!" –Se presentó la chica con una gran sonrisa- "¡Papi la Harpía! ¡Eso es lo que Papi es! ¡Una harpía!" –finalizó ella dejando confundido al Ex-Shinobi-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Este…chicas, soy yo… o esa niña…" -decía Sakura con los ojos más que abiertos-.

"¡Ooooh, esto se puso muy bueno!" –Decía Hanabi emocionada de lo que está pasando en este momento-.

"No puede ser cierto… esto debe ser una coincidencia…" -decía Ino viendo detenidamente a la reciente niña que acaba de aparecer en televisión- "¿Co…cómo es posible que ella…?"

"No es idea tuya Ino, esto es verdad…" -decía Tenten que se pellizco una mejilla en caso que estuviera soñando-.

"¡QUE SIGNIFICA ESO! ¡¿POR QUE ESA MOCOSA EMPLUMADA SE PARECE A MI!?" –Gritó Temari mas que molesta al ver que el personaje de Papi era 100% idéntica a ella, solo que lucía como una niña, llevaba el mismo peinado recogido en cuatro coletas, y que no tenía esa actitud de mujer presumida y arrogante, más bien mostraba una expresión de felicidad pura-.

"¿Saben algo…?" –decía Hinata que tomo un tazón de palomitas- "creo que está comenzando a gustar el programa" –comiendo unas palomitas y ver la cara que tenía Temari que le alegro su día-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Eh? ¿Papi harpía Papi?" –Dijo el rubio que no entendió la presentación de la peliazul-.

"Es Harpía, la Papi. ¿O era Papi, la Papi? –La chica llamada Papi estaba confusa se le olvido la presentación- "espera, ¿Parpy la Papi? ¿Papi? ¿Papi Bapa Papi?" –Se tomó la cabeza tratando de recordar lo que había dicho-.

"Oye, me puedes decir el por… ¡AARGH!" –Gritó Naruto que termino cayendo de la rama y darse un buen golpe-.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" –Preguntó Papi desde lo alto viendo al Uzumaki tirado en el suelo-.

"…Tu podrías haberme ayudado, ¿lo sabes?" –Dijo el rubio todo adolorido-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Esto no puede estar pasándome… esto no puede estar pasándome…" -repetía Temari avergonzada de ver a su otro yo- "¡mi vida social esta arruinada, Kankurō no parara de molestarme al compararme con esa mocosa alada!"

"No sé por qué te la pasas quejándote Temari-san deberías reírte un poco con las cosas que hace Papi-chan. A todo el mundo le agrada y se divierte con ella" –Hinata repitió las mismas palabras que le dijo antes la rubia de Suna-.

"¡No me vengas a imitarme Hyūga! ¡Ya me basta con saber que esa Chibiko (Enana) se vea idéntica a mí!" –Reclamó Temari-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ouch… como me duele…" -se quejaba el rubio para que Papi descendiera hacia donde él se encuentra- "de todas maneras, ¿¡por qué me secuestraste!? ¿¡Donde está tu familia anfitriona!?

¡Sabes que es ilegal que vayas sola, ¿lo sabias?!" –le dijo a la peliazul-.

"Pero es por eso que te traje" –señaló Papi tranquilamente para que el rubio le diga que no es el que está bajo su cuidado, en eso ella nota algo que llamo su atención- "oye ¿Qué es eso? ¿¡Es comida!?" –Preguntó Papi con estrellitas en los ojos y a la vez ignorando por completo al rubio, luego corrió tomando del brazo en dirección a la tienda, pero cuando solo dio tres pasos, se detuvo y miro confundida a Naruto-.

"¿Por qué me miras así?" –preguntó el rubio viendo como Papi se separó de su brazo y se alejaba-.

"¿Eh? ¿Tú quién eres?" –Fue la pregunta de la Harpía que miraba al Uzumaki como si fuera un desconocido-.

' _¡Es una cabeza de chorlito!'_ –Pensó Naruto por la poca memoria que tiene la chica-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡NOOOOO! ¡PORQUE TIENE QUE SER UNA RETRASADA MENTAL, PAGARAS POR ESTO UZUMAKI!" –gritó Temari viendo lo "despistada" que es su otro yo-.

"¡Jajajajaja!" –Hinata paraba de reírse, ya era hora que a otra le toque la misma humillación que pasaba-.

"Creo que no es necesario que nos preocupemos por Hinata" –mencionó Sakura con una gota de sudor- "pero pronto tendremos que tener cuidado con Temari" –señaló ella viendo que la mencionada sacaba fuego por la boca-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Había una persona que no me dejaba salir hasta que me aprendiera el Acta de Recambio Interestelar" –decía Papi sentada en un banco junto con Naruto. Ella solo miraba el cono de helado de vainilla que le compraron-.

"Querrás decir 'Programa del Intercambio Cultural'" –le corrigió el rubio a Papi probando su paleta de helado sabor vainilla que se compró-.

"Pero esas cosas eran muy difíciles para recordar. Así que, cuando la Exterminadora se distrajo, ¡me escape volando!" –Confesó Papi jugando con su helado-.

"Se dice coordinadora, No Exterminadora" –volvió a corregir el ojiazul para darse cuenta de lo que Papi le decía- "¡espera un momento! ¿¡Te escapaste!?" –Decía él mientras la chica solo asiente con la cabeza- "¡Lo que hiciste está mal, muy mal!"

"Descuida, descuida. Ya me he escapado antes y la Exterminadora nunca se enoja… pero dijo que la próxima vez que lo hicieron, me iban a desflorar. ¿Me pregunto que significara eso?" –preguntó la Harpía queriendo saber lo que es eso de "Desflorar"-.

"¡Es deportar!" –Aclaró el Uzumaki sabiendo que quiso decir la peliazul con "Desflorar"- "¡Estas en serios problemas!"

"¿En problemas…?" –repitió Papi nerviosa, en eso su cono de helado se le cayó al suelo para que la chica gritara- "¡Ahhhh! ¡No alcance a probar un solo bocado! ¡Es tan difícil de sostenerlo"! –Dijo ella mostrando sus "pulgares" y comenzar a llorar por su helado-.

' _No es de sorprender con esas manos que tienes'_ –pensó Naruto sintiendo lastima por la Harpía- oye, ¿quieres de mi helado? No tengo mucha hambre –le ofreció su paleta de helado a la chica-.

"¿¡De verdad!?" –Preguntó Papi recuperando de la pérdida de su helado, Naruto solo le responde con un 'si' para luego arrodillarse frente al rubio- "en ese caso, ¡buen provecho! –empezó a lamer el helado mientras el rubio lo sostenía-.

"Oye, ¿podrías sostenerlo tú misma?" –preguntó el rubio viendo a Papi con la paleta en su boca-.

"Peho pohia tihaho dhe nuevho, ¡Ashi qhe soho shoshtenho poh mih!" (Traducción: Pero podría tirarlo de nuevo, ¡así que solo sostenlo por mí!) –Fue lo que dijo Papi aun con la paleta en su boca-.

La chica empezó a degustar la paleta de un modo muy "único", para así decirlo. Ella daba gemidos de gusto al disfrutar del helado, pero por alguna razón Naruto se sentía muy incómodo al respecto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las chicas observaban la curiosa forma de como Papi probaba la paleta de Naruto para luego sonrojarse, muchos hombres presentes se desmayaron los las ideas que pasaban por su cabeza. Solo Temari era la única de los presentes que desvío la mirada y empezar a sudar, cosa que llamo la atención de Hinata.

"¿Ocurre algo malo, Temari-san?" –Le preguntó a la rubia que se puso tensa y negar con la cabeza- "es que de repente actúas de forma extraña" –señaló mientras se ideaba una idea de lo que pasaba con Temari-.

"¡N-N-No te metas en mis asuntos personales Hyūga!" –Dijo Temari más que nerviosa-.

"Solamente digo lo que yo veo, y por la forma que reaccionaste al ver a Papi tomando helado, algo me dice que…" -decía la Hyūga hasta que Temari la interrumpe-.

"¡TE DIJE QUE NO TE METAS EN MIS ASUNTOS PERSONALES!" –levantó la voz para que todos se queden viéndola y que se avergüence más lo de que esta-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"E-Esto luce algo… inapropiado…" -decía bastante nervioso para luego ver que algunas personas, en la mayoría mujeres, lo miraban y murmuraban cosas como '¿Qué están haciendo?' '¡No mires!' 'Apuesto que es un pervertido'- "¡Muy bien! ¡Eso fue todo, no más helado!" –decía el retirando la paleta de la boca que la peliazul, pero al hacerlo, Papi quedo salpicada con restos del helado en toda su cara, cabello y en todo su cuerpo, como si ella estuviera cubierta de…ya saben que-.

"Awww, quede toda pegajosa" –se quejó Papi viendo los restos del helado en todo su cuerpo mientras Naruto gruñía y apartaba la mirada para no meterse en más problemas-.

"L-Lo mejor es que vayamos a un baño p-para que te limpies" –señaló Naruto- "por suerte hay uno en el par… ¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!" –Gritó fuertemente al ver como Papi se desnudó en frente de todo el público y se metía a la fuente-.

"¡Me voy a bañar!" –Dijo Papi que al parecer, no tenía nada de vergüenza en estar desnuda frente a todos- "¿esto es un baño para pájaros?" –preguntó ella-.

"¡No, no lo es!" –Respondió Naruto completamente rojo- "¡no me vengas a cambiar el tema, ¿Qué haces desnuda en la fuente?!"

"-¿Qué? ¿Acaso te bañas con la ropa puesta?" –a Naruto casi se le cae la mandíbula al oír que Papi se burlaba de el-.

' _Esa cabeza de chorlito se burló de mi'_ –pensó Naruto que no se lo podía creer- "¡Sal de ahí, hay niños viendo…!" –ordenó el pero Papi se zambulló a la fuente-.

"¡Ahh! ¡Esto se siente tan bien!" –Decía Papi flotando en el agua de la fuente- "¡No tenía idea que habían baños para pájaros en medio de la ciudad!" –Mientras disfrutaba del agua, mucho de los presentes, en especial los hombres, observaban a la Harpía flotando en la fuente sin importar que la miren desnuda-.

' _Viejo, esta chica… ¡no tiene idea de cómo actuar en la sociedad humana!'_ –Pensó Naruto todo rojo- _'incluso si es solo una niña, debe de haber un límite para su estupidez'_ –en eso salió de sus pensamientos cuando Papi atrapo el rostro de Naruto con unos pies/garras y lo jalo para que se meta a la fuente-.

"¡Deja de estar soñando despierto! ¡Vamos, juega conmigo!" –Decía Papi que sostenía la cabeza del rubio dentro del agua-.

"¡Oye, detente! ¡Me estoy ahogando!" –gritaba Naruto tratando de liberarse pero para su sorpresa fue que Papi tenía la fuerza suficiente para que no se escapara-.

"¡Los encontré!" –Papi soltó a Naruto que dejo de luchar cuando escucho la voz de Miia que se acercaba al lugar-.

"¿Miia? ¿Cómo es que nos encontraste?" –Preguntó Naruto que no se esperaba que Miia fuera a buscarlo por sí sola, pero luego quedo mudo al ver la expresión de ira de la pelirroja.

"¡Tu, cerebro de pájaro! ¡Primero secuestras a mi Dārin, ¿y ahora esto?!" –decía Miia mas que furiosa y con una mirada de mostraba ira y ¿celos?- "¡qué envidia!"

"¿¡Nani!?" –Fue una gran sorpresa para el Ex-Shinobi que Miia solo se enfadara por tenerle celos a Papi- "¿¡Pero qué cosas estas diciendo!?"

"¡Yo también quiero poder fugarme con mi Dārin! ¡Te voy a matar!" –Amenazó Miia a Papi, cosa que preocupo al rubio que se lleve una pelea entre las dos chicas-.

"¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Quieres pelear!?" –Ahora Papi era la que quería pelear con Miia-.

"¡Oigan ustedes dos! ¡Ni se le les ocu…! ¡GAAAH!" –el rubio quiso calmar a las pero fue atrapado junto con Papi por la cola de Miia que los apretaba con mucha fuerza-.

"¡Niña mala! ¡Te herviré junto con tu enorme trasero y los hare sopa!" –decía Miia que ejercía más presión en el agarre, de paso le rompía unos huesos a Naruto-.

"¿¡A quien le dices 'trasero enorme' teniendo esas cosas tan grandes!?" –decía Papi que logro liberar una de sus piernas y dar un zarpazo a la camiseta de Miia y dejar al aire sus pechos, y para la mala suerte del rubio, el zarpazo le llego entero a su cara- "¡vamos, te reto a que vuelvas a decir eso de nuevo!" –Desafió la peliazul a la Lamia-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"No es cierto, esto no es cierto…" -murmuraba Temari que vio las escenas de Papi y en especial en la que ella se desnuda sin vergüenza- "esa Chibiko me está dejando en ridículo… ¡y para el colmo, yo no tengo el trasero tan grande como ella!" –Empezó a comparar tamaño su trasero con el de la harpía-.

"Maldición, yo creía que tenía mejor cuerpo pero los pechos de esa copia barata son más grandes que los míos" –ahora Hinata empezó a comparar su busto con el de Miia- "¿Cómo es posible que me supere esa víbora peliteñida?"

' _Ahora seremos las 'planas' de las naciones elementales'_ –pensaban unas frustradas Sakura, Tenten, Ino y Hanabi viendo el busto de Hinata y Miia-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡YA DEJEN DE ESTAR PELEANDO!" –Intervino el Uzumaki que se cansó de ser lastimado por Miia y Papi que dejaran de pelear- "¡NO PUEDEN TENER UNA PELEA DE GATA A LA MITAD DE…! ¿Eh?… ¿nadie las está observando?" –Tanto el cómo las chicas vieron que nadie del publico vio la pelea, más bien, el público estaba poniendo atención a otra cosa- "¿Qué está pasando?"

Los jóvenes vieron lo que estaba pasando, todo el mundo observaba con preocupación a una niña de tan solo 10 años sujetada fuertemente a la rama de un árbol para no caerse y de paso llamaba a su mamá para que viniera a salvarla. Muchos de los presentes no sabían que hacer mientras que otros pedían a gritos que llamen a los bomberos.

"Esa niña ¿no puede bajar, o es que ella no sabe volar?" –Preguntó Papi viendo a la chica sujetada a la rama del árbol-.

"¿Eso no es peligroso? ¡Alguien tiene que rescatarla!" –Dijo Miia preocupada por la seguridad de la niña-.

"¡Lo único peligroso es que estén desnudas! ¡Pónganse sus ropas!" –ordenó Naruto para que las dos chicas, le pase su camisa a una apenada Miia para que se cubriera y regresarle la ropa a Papi, luego se enfocó su atención a la niña que no paraba de llorar- "pero viejo, esto es peligroso… ¿Qué debemos hacer?"

"¡Déjenselo a Papi! ¡Simplemente la bajare a picotazos!" –dijo Papi ya vestida y se preparaba para volar-.

"¡Espera, detente!" –Naruto iba a detener a la Harpía que se elevó unos centímetros y estrellar su rostro contra el suelo- "¿Eh?" –el rubio no comprendió lo que pasaba cuando Papi se estrelló-.

"No puedo volar, mis alas están mojadas y pesadas" –señaló Papi para que Naruto y Miia suspiraran de que la peliazul sea tan despistada-.

"Papi, escúchame… ¡los humanos no son como las harpías! ¡No podemos simplemente 'despegar' y volar como tú! ¡Caer desde lo alto puede ser realmente peligroso o incluso mortal para nosotros!" –Regaño Naruto a Papi- "mira, lastime el pie cuando caí antes" –mostrándole la herida que tenía en su pie derecho para que la harpía se sienta culpable-.

"¡No te preocupes Dārin! ¡Yo me encargare de esto!" –Decía Miia que ahora usaba la camisa de Naruto para cubrir sus pechos- "¡trepar arboles es una de las especialidades de las Lamias!" –dicho eso, la pelirroja comenzó pego su cuerpo al árbol y subió a gran velocidad para que el público observe sorprendido lo que veía- _'¡muy bien! ¡Salvare a la niña, y le mostrare a D_ _ā_ _rin lo genial que puedo ser!'_ –Pensaba Miia que seguía trepando hasta que se topó con muchas ramas que bloqueaban su camino- "¡Ow ow! ¡Cielos, ¿pero cuantas hojas tiene este árbol?! …¿Eh? ¿Dónde está la niña? …¡Ow ow ow ow! ¡Rayos! ¡Me atasque!"

"Mamá… Mamá…" -repetía la niña aferrada al árbol, esperando de su madre viniera a rescatarla. En eso ella escucho el crujir de unas ramas para ver que era ese sonido-.

"… **Te EnCoNtRe"** –la niña vio con mucho terror lo que parecía ser un fantasma, pero se trataba de Miia cubierta de ramas y hojas que le dio un aspecto aterrador-.

"¡EEEEEEK! ¡UN FANTASMA!" –Gritó la niña aterrada al ver el "fantasma" que termino soltándose de la rama del árbol-.

Todo el mundo entro en pánico al ver la pequeña cayendo, Miia quiso atraparla usando su cola pero no la alcanzo, de pronto Papi logro volar y atajar a la niña en el aire usando su cuerpo para el alivio de todos los presentes y Naruto hasta que notaron que la peliazul no podía elevar vuelo.

"¡Gh…! ¡Mis alas aún siguen muy pesadas! ¡No puedo…!" -decía Papi que por más que aleteaba no podía mantenerse en el aire para cerrar sus ojos y esperar el golpe, cosa que no ocurrió cuando algo amortiguo la caída, abrió sus ojos y ver que Naruto uso su cuerpo para salvarla a ella y la niña- "¿me sálvate?" –pregunto ella al rubio que recuperaba el aliento por el golpe que recibió-.

"Papi… buen trabajo…" -decía Naruto levantando el pulgar a la chica que se alegró-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"No importa si Naruto haya renunciado o no, el siempre estará ahí para salvar a los demás" –decía Sakura admirando a su ex compañero de equipo y amigo-.

"Tienes toda la razón Sakura, Naruto-kun jamás cambiara" –dijo Hinata suspirando como toda una chica enamorada-.

"Si hubiera dado cuenta antes de lo increíble que es, de seguro que yo sería su novia" –habló Ino provocando que la Hyūga desee asesinarla- aah… perdí mi oportunidad.

"No eres la única. A veces imagine de cómo sería mi vida con él y compararla con la que tengo con Shikamaru… ambas perdimos nuestra oportunidad" –dijo Temari sin notar que Hinata empezó a enfadarse por sus comentarios-.

"Al menos me gustaría haber intentado haber salido con él aunque sea como amigos, he escuchado que muchas mujeres iban tras el por lo bien parecido" –dijo Tenten uniéndose a la conversación-.

"Si yo fuera de la edad de Naruto-san o que él sea de la mía, yo le pediría que sea mi prometido. Tendríamos una gran familia con un hijo y una hija y que se convierta en el próximo Hokage" –dijo Hanabi para fastidiar a su hermana porque leyó en su diario lo que ella soñaba si llegaba a casarse con el rubio-.

"¡AHORA SI QUE TE MATARE HANABI, VAS A DESEAR EN NO HABER NACIDO!" –Estalló la peliazul siendo retenida por sus amigas y algunos miembros de su clan-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo el mundo felicitaba al acto heroico de Papi, Naruto observaba como la madre de la pequeña le agradecía por salvarla a su hija y eso le alegraba.

"Ugh… yo también me esforcé en ayudar…" -decía Miia llorando de forma cómica, tanto esfuerzo pero no sirvió de nada-.

"Descuida, yo soy testigo de que ayudaste" –dijo Naruto dándole ánimos a Miia mientras le quitaba los restos de hoja y rama en su cabello. En ese momento, un oficial de policía montado en una bicicleta llego al lugar-.

"¿Eh? Escuche que había una niña atrapada en un árbol" –dijo el policía confuso buscando a la niña que reportaron, de paso Miia le reclamo por ser tan lento-.

"No se preocupe, la niña ya está a salvo, todo gracias a esta chica" –decía Naruto que se acercó a Papi para acariciarle la cabeza, y de paso Miia se moría de los celos-.

"¿En serio? Buen trabajo, señorita" –felicitó el oficial a Papi para luego ver a la Harpía y Miia- "por cierto, ustedes dos son chicas-no-humanas del intercambio, ¿no?" –pregunto el- "¿Dónde están sus familias anfitriones?" –esa pregunta puso algo nervioso al Uzumaki porque Papi se escapó-.

"Yo tengo a mi Dārin" –respondió Miia poniéndose al lado de Naruto-.

"Pues a mí me dijeron que me iban a desflorar" –respondió Papi que aún no entendía lo que significaba-.

"¡Se dice deportar!" –Corrigió Naruto- "eso significa que te echaran del país" –le susurró a la peliazul que se alarmo bastante y eso pudo notar-.

"Hmmmm… ¿no será que esa chica…?" –decía el oficial viendo a Papi que se aferró al brazo derecho de Naruto. El Uzumaki supo que la chica no quería irse, así que decidió ayudarla-.

"Yo soy su anfitrión. Miia y Papi están asignadas a mi cargo" –declaró el dejando sorprendido a las dos chicas-.

"Dārin…" -Miia quedo conmovida por como Naruto protegía a Papi para que no la echaran del país-.

"Entonces, ¿me podía mostrar su identificación?" –Pidió el oficial a Papi para arruinar el plan del Uzumaki-.

"¡Demonios!" –gritarón las chicas y el rubio ante ese giro inesperado-.

"No se preocupen, aquí justo traigo su identificación" –habló la persona que llego de sorpresa al parque-.

"¿¡Señorita Smith!?" –Exclamarón Naruto y Miia viendo a la coordinadora del programa del intercambio con la identificación de Papi a manos-.

-Minutos más tarde, Casa de Naruto Uzumaki-

"Este fue un día de locos, pero al final todo salió bien" –decía Naruto que le sirvió una taza de café a las chicas y a Smith- "me sorprendió de lo rápido que obtuvo la identificación de Papi" –menciono el-.

"Pues ya la tenía conmigo desde hace tiempo" –decía Smith, y Naruto pregunta por qué- "lo que pasa, es que no pudimos encontrar a una familia anfitriona que estuviera dispuesta a lidiar con una pequeña prófuga" –señalando a Papi sentada en un sillón tomando chocolate caliente tranquilamente- "así que, vine para acá para forzar… ¡ejem! Quiero decir, vine para pedirte de favor que te hagas cargo de Papi" –aclaró ella omitiendo lo de obligar al rubio que se encargue de la peliazul-.

"¿¡Usted es la Exterminadora que se le escapó a Papi!?" –mencionó el rubio dejando confusa a Smith con lo de la Exterminadora- "¡Entonces…! ¿¡Eso que quiere decir que…!?"

"¡Sip! ¡Papi, bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar!" –Dijo Smith para sorpresa de Naruto y Miia-.

"¿¡En verdad!?" –Preguntó Papi más que feliz de vivir con Naruto-.

"¿¡QUEEEEE!?" –Al parecer, a Miia no le agrado mucho la noticia de que la peliazul viviera bajo el mismo techo-.

"Papi, este joven es el señor de la casa, así que debes hacerle caso" –dijo la coordinadora a Papi-.

"¡Okay!" –Respondió la peliazul más que feliz en su nuevo hogar, por otro lado, Miia aún no reaccionaba, ella seguía en shock de que Papi viviría con ellos-.

"¡Espere un momento! ¿¡En verdad piensa que sea una buena idea tener a dos chicas bajo mismo techo!?" –Cuestionó Naruto sabiendo que Miia puede ser muy celosa-.

"¡Estoy segura! ¡Todo saldrá bien!" –Respondió la pelinegra como si nada-.

"¡En serio no tiene idea de cómo hacer su trabajo, ¿verdad?!" –Reclamo el rubio de lo negligente que puede llegar a ser la Coordinadora-.

"Muy bien entonces. Papi, no vuelvas a escaparte" –pidió la pelinegra para que la peliazul asienta con la cabeza-.

"¡No se preocupe! Sé que no soy muy lista para entender ciertas cosas, pero aprendí algo" –decía Papi que corrió hacia Naruto y apegarse a uno de sus brazos- "solo debo quedarme junto a mi esposo, ¿no? ¡Mucho gusto, esposo!" –Declaró ella muy feliz- "¡esposo, vamos a tomar un baño! ¡Podemos continuar donde nos quedamos!" –Papi jalaba del brazo al rubio para ir al baño-.

"¡O-Oye! ¡No me tires!" –Decía Naruto un poco sonrojado, luego ambos jóvenes se detuvieron cuando se toparon con Miia que parecía estar… ¿tranquila?- ¿Miia?

"¡Seguro, adelante! Dārin, encárgate de Papi-chan" –dijo Miia que no parecía estar ni molesta, ni tampoco furiosa, y eso se les hacía raro a Naruto y Smith-.

"Qu… ¿está bien?" –dijo el rubio no muy convencido porque la pelirroja se comportaba muy tranquila-.

"Claro que estoy bien, solo ve y báñate con Papi-chan, yo esperare aquí" –respondió Miia que seguía tranquila para que Naruto y Papi se dirijan al baño- ¡no se demoren demasiado! –decía ella-.

"Bueno, eso fue sorprendente Miia. Yo pensé que estarías enojada, o estallaría de celos como siempre" –decía Smith conociendo el carácter de Miia-.

"¿¡Po-po-porque habría de estar molesta!? Admito que es un poco molesto que alguien llegara a nuestra casa sin previo aviso" –decía ella cruzándose de brazos debajo de sus pechos, haciendo que se vean más grandes- "pero Papi-chan es una niña, ¡Ella solo es una niña! ¡No es nada más que una niña! ¡Solo-Es-Una-Niña! ¡Mientras que yo la aceptare como la adulta que soy!" –finalizo ella tratando de calmarse-.

"Oh… pero Papi tiene la misma edad que tu Miia" –mencionó Smith para que Miia se ponga muy tensa- "puede que ella tenga un cuerpo pequeño, pero eso es para que ellas puedan volar. Por eso lucen mucho más jóvenes" –términó de explicar la coordinadora mientras que Miia fue a gran velocidad hacia el baño para derribar la puerta con su cola, y de paso golpear a Naruto con la puerta-.

"¡Dārin, yo me encargare de ella!" –Gritó Miia dejando a Papi en shock y al Uzumaki aplastado por la puerta-.

-Minutos después…-

"¡Ahora escucha Papi! ¡Dārin es solo mío! ¿¡Entendido!? ¡Así que no le pongas un dedo encima!" –Decía Miia dentro del baño mientras le lavaba el cabello a Papi-.

"Pero Papi no tiene dedos~" -respondió la Harpía creyendo que era un juego-.

Mientras ellas seguían en el baño "discutiendo", Naruto se encontraba tirado en el piso con la cabeza ensangrentada por el golpe que recibió por parte de Miia.

' _Mi cuerpo… me duele… demasiado…'_ –pensaba Naruto que cayo inconsciente-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Quien lo diría… Papi es le da misma edad que Miia. En verdad no sabía eso de las harpías lucieran pequeñas para que puedan volar" –señaló Sakura- "en verdad que este programa es muy bueno, se aprende mucho de las interespecies."

"Los guionistas deben ser unos genios para crear cada detalles de los personajes" –mencionó Ino- pero lo que me sorprende es que Miia y Papi se vean idénticas a…" -cuando Ino hablaba fue callada por Tenten y Hanabi le taparon la boca para que no siga hablando-.

"Ni se te ocurra mencionar el nombre de esas dos" –le susurró Tenten a la rubia- si lo haces seria tu fin.

"Solo mira a mi hermana y Temari-san" –señaló Hanabi a las mencionadas que estaban rodeadas de un aura maligna-.

' _Las odio, las odio, las odio. ¡Demandare a la televisora o la destruiré!'_ –pensaba Hinata que ya empezaba a verse como una maniática, luego Temari agarro a Tenten de sus ropas y empezar a zarandearla-.

"¡Escúchame moñitos, quiero que me des todos los explosivos que tengas…y lo quiera ahora!" –Gritaba la rubia que no dejaba de zarandear a la experta en armas más que mareada- "¡voy a destruir el canal para que dejen de transmitir ese tonto programa de una vez!"

Sakura, Ino y Hanabi se atrincheraron en un rincón de la sala usando algunos muebles como protección mientras muchos de los miembros presentes salieron huyendo para no ser víctima de la iras de las Kunoichis que maldecían sin parar a sus otros yo que volvieron a humillarlas en vivo.

Fin del capitulo

Espero que les haya gustado el tercer capítulo de este fic y dejen sus review si les gusto. Para el próximo mes se viene la llegada de nuestra Centauro favorita y la Waifu de muchos machos, ahora quiero ver si pueden adivinar que Kunoichi de las cinco aldeas ninjas se parece a Centorea, nos leemos luego.

PD: Solo les dare una pista, no es Tsunade, Sakura, ni tampoco Samui. Esas tres ya tengo a sus respectivos "dobles" en el programa de Naruto.


	5. Un encuentro con una Centauro

¡Wassup Bitches! He decidido subir una segunda continuación de "Monster Musume no Uzumaki" en este mes, tenía planeado hacerlo para Abril pero resulta que tengo planes para el 20 de Marzo. Resulta que para ese día… ¡ME VOY DE VACACIONES MIERDAAAAAA! -grito el autor que comenzó a tirar confeti- ¡por fin me iré a descansar luego de tantos problemas! ¡A la mierda si el taller se incendie o vuele en pedazos! ¡Me iré a pasar el resto del mes en Viña del Mar en la casa que me prestaron mis tíos! -tanto Predator como Bastemon y Lizlet festejaban por el gran anuncio- es por ese motivo que subiré antes la continuación de este fic, de paso les aviso que puede que suba más de una continuación ya tendré harto tiempo libre para trabajar.

Antes de retirarme quiero nombrar a los lectores que han logrado descubrir o acertar sobre Centorea y a quien se parecerá. Esos lectores son: Seirei kenshi, leon solitario, JMR, OTAKUFire y Gadihan. Para ellos les enviare una New 3DS como premio… pero el problema es que no sé cuáles son sus direcciones de sus hogares. Es una lastima, que se puede hacer. Bien, sin nada más que decir… ¡disfruten de la conti, puercas!

* * *

"Blah bla blah" (Personajes hablando)

 _'Blah bla blah'_ (Personajes pensando)

((Blah blah blah)) (Personajes hablando por celular)

* * *

Capítulo 4: Un encuentro con una Centauro.

Otra semana transcurrió desde que se transmitió en vivo el capítulo 3 de "Monster Musume no Uzumaki" en las naciones ninjas, y como siempre fue un éxito total con un alto rating jamás visto en la historia del Canal 22. Un nuevo viernes comienza y como era costumbre, Hinata junto con su hermana Hanabi, sus amigas y Temari se reunieron en la sala principal de la mansión Hyūga para ver el cuarto capítulo del programa. Entre las féminas, solo la heredera del clan y la hermana del Kazekage se veían molestas y cruzadas de brazos porque seguían disgustadas de lo que paso el viernes pasado y de la humillación que pasaron por cortesía de Miia y Papi.

"Esas dos siguen molestas por lo del capítulo anterior" -mencionó Ino a sus amigas Sakura, Tenten y Hanabi, las cuatro chicas observaban a distancia a sus dos amigas que seguían molestas- "no entiendo que hay de malos en los personajes del programa. Solo es coincidencia que se vean iguales a ellas."

"Ponte en su lugar y lo comprenderías, yo también estaría molesta si alguien se parezca a mí y haga el ridículo frente a todo el mundo" -señaló Tenten- "pero ahora que lo pienso, ustedes creen ¿Qué Naruto esté haciendo esto como alguna especie de venganza en contra de nosotros?" -tal pregunta formó un silencio incomodo entre las chicas-.

"Imposible, recuerden que estamos hablando de Naruto. Él no es ese tipo de personas que tenga resentimientos contra los demás" -dijo Sakura segura de sus palabras pero las demás la miran con una expresión de molestia-.

"Mira quien lo dice, la persona que se la pasa golpeando a su compañero por cualquier cosa" -dijo Ino- "seamos sinceros Sakura, aquí entre todas nosotras, tú eras la que más le ha causado daño" -apunto con el dedo a la pelirosa como la mayor culpable del tema-.

"¡Que estas tratando de decir, puerca! ¿¡Me culpas que yo soy la responsable de que Naruto se vaya!?" -reclamó Sakura- "¡tú también lo tratabas mal cuando estábamos en la academia!"

"Admito que no lo trate bien en el pasado, pero tú fuiste la que lo golpeaba todo el tiempo" -remarcó la Yamanaka- "te la pasabas golpeando básicamente por todo lo que hacía. Cuando te hablaba, el pobre termina con tu puño incrustado en su cara" -al mencionar eso Sakura le respondió que se lo merecía por ser un grandísimo Baka- "¿y eso que? No es pretexto para que lo golpees cuando tú quieras. Es cierto que Naruto era algo tonto pero él es así, algo que muchos apreciábamos… todos menos tú y tu equipo."

"Ya basta Ino, no quiero seguir hablando del tema" -pidió Sakura desviando la mirada, se sentía como una especie de monstruo al recordar como la amistad que una vez existió se haya roto-.

"Podíamos dejar de culpar quien cometió más errores para otro momento, dentro de muy poco empezara el programa" -señaló Tenten al momento que Hanabi preparaba el reproductor de DVD para grabar-.

"Estúpida culebra exhibicionista roba identidades…" -murmuró Hinata sentada y cruzaba de brazos y liberar un aura negra-.

"Maldita ave descerebrada…" -Temari la imito al cruzarse de brazos y también liberara un aura negra como la Hyūga-.

"¿Y qué paso con el resto de tu clan?" -preguntó la Yamanaka a Hanabi porque no se sentía segura estando cerca de Hinata y Temari sin tener a alguien que las detenga-.

"Están al otro lado de la mansión viendo el programa. Es que todos le temen a mi hermana cuando se enfada" -respondió la Hyūga pensando que hubiera sido una buena idea estar con el resto de su clan en vez de estar con su hermana mayor- "genial, ya comenzó" -avisó ella para presionar el botón "REC" del control remoto y grabar el show-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A muy tempranas horas del día se observaba a Naruto Uzumaki caminando por las calles con muchas bolsas del supermercado, todo lo que había comprado era para preparar el desayuno a las dos chicas interespecies que vivían en su casa.

"Como odio ir de compras muy temprano en la mañana…" -se quejaba el rubio que bostezaba- "pero me alegra que tengamos un supermercado que este abiertos las 24 horas en el vecindario, pero aun así apesta… todo para hacer el desayuno antes que esas dos se despierten" -en eso recordó que al despertar Miia y Papi se metieron a su cama para hacerle compañía- "gracias a dios que Papi estaba ahí para tomar mi lugar hoy, porque se hubiera repetido el mismo problema."

Mientras seguía caminando, no dejaba de quejarse que las chicas comían demasiado y de costear tantos gastos que no se fijó que paso de un letrero que decía "¡Precaución! ¡El robo de bolsos es común en esta área!", tampoco se percató que al dar vuelta en la siguiente calle, a lo lejos algo que corría a gran velocidad se acercaba justo en la dirección del Uzumaki para terminar golpeado en el rostro con algo más grande que su propia cabeza.

"¡AAAHHHHHHHHHH!" –gritó el Uzumaki que salió disparado a varios metros atrás, tirando todo lo que compro mientras rodaba por el suelo para darse de cara contra una señal de transito-.

Lo que golpeo a Naruto era una Centauro que corría por las calles, esta chica interespecie conocida por tener la parte baja de su cuerpo parecida al de un caballo y la parte de arriba el de una persona normal con la excepción de sus orejas de caballo. Esta chica tenía una piel clara, largo cabello rubio amarrado a una cola de caballo y con 3 flecos, 2 a los lados de su rostro y uno cubriéndole el lado derecho de su cara. La Centauro vestía una camisa blanca sin mangas que cubría unos enormes senos y con un lazo rojo en el cuello, lleva una larga falda negra modificada para cubrir perfectamente su cuerpo de caballo y una espada en su cintura.

"No puedo creer que nos hayamos encontrado. ¡Esto debe ser obra del destino!" –Decía la Centauro- "¡me llamo Centorea Shianus, pertenezco a la solemne raza de los Centauros! ¡El destino quiere que seas mi señor!" –Se presentó la Centauro llamada Centorea a un inconsciente Naruto- "¿Eh?" –Fue lo único que dijo viendo al rubio tirado en el piso y de su boca salía un humito denotando que era su alma yendo al cielo-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡ESTO ES UNA INJUSTICIA! ¡ESTO DEBE SER UNA BROMA DE MAL GUSTO!" -grito una furiosa Sakura por lo que acaba de ver-.

"Por qué la vida tiene que ser tan injusta conmigo" -decía Tenten llevando sus manos a su busto y deprimirse-.

"Me siento como cuando tenía 12 años" -dijo Hinata algo pálida que comparaba sus pechos por los de la Centauro-.

"Porque otra chicas de pechos enormes, ¿Qué tienen contra las pequeñas como yo?" -se quejó Hanabi rodeada de un aura deprimente-.

"¡Porque la más afortunada tiene que ser esa tonta de la Yamanaka!" -reclamó Temari que señalaba a una impactada Ino que se puso pálida, ojos como platos, boca abierta como un buzón de correos y petrificarse al ver a la Centauro-.

¡Explícate puerca! ¿¡Porque tu personaje se ve mejor que las demás!? -exigió Sakura a su amiga que comenzó que no podía decir ni una palabra- "¡no te quedes callada y responde maldita sea!"

"Creo en estado de shock al ver a la que se llama Centorea" -dijo Tenten picándole la mejilla de Ino que seguía sin reaccionar- "pero que sorpresa, quien diría que hay un personaje idéntica a Ino" -todas vieron que Centorea era idéntica a la rubia, solo que no está tenía la parte baja de su cuerpo es la de un caballo al igual que sus orejas, y que tenía grandes pechos que pueden llegar a competir con los de la Godaime Hokage-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Te encontraste con Centorea? A ella se le dio un permiso especial para salir sola" –decía la Señorita Smith por su celular al Uzumaki, ella se encontraba en su departamento echada en su cama en ropa interior- "aparentemente, los Centauros tienen la tradición de emprender viajes en búsqueda de sus señores."

((¿Sus señores?)) –Decía Naruto desde su celular-.

"Hablo de su familia anfitrión" –le aclaró Smith- "así que, mientras este en Japón, su familia anfitriona…" -en ese instante la mujer soltó un bostezo para que Naruto le pregunte si se encontraba bien- "lo siento, pero hoy es mi día libre. Dārin-kun, ¿puedes encargarte de ella?"

((¿¡Que!? ¡Espere un momento! ¡Yo no puedo…!)) –se quejó el Uzumaki pero antes de pueda continuar, Smith había cortado la llamada-.

"Buenas noches" –dijo Smith para volver a dormir tranquilamente-.

-Con Naruto y Centorea-

"…me colgó" -dijo el Uzumaki que guardo su celular y suspirar, era el colmo que la coordinadora sea tan negligente como para dejar su trabajo a otra persona-.

"¡Creo que uno no debe de tomar a la ligera los encantos mágicos de Japón!" -dijo Centorea para que el rubio pregunte de que está hablando- "¡ya sabes, ¡si uno corre hacia una intersección y choca contra alguien, él es tu ser predestinado!' Esto es un encanto mágico de adivinación japonés, ¿no es así?"

"¡Correr hacia ti fue más como un accidente de tráfico! ¡Pude haber muerto!" -le reclamó Naruto a la Centauro- "de cualquier forma, yo no soy tu predestinado y nada, y no es algún tipo de encanto mágico, solo es un cliché que se usan en los mangas."

"¿¡Qu-Que!? ¡Lo sabía, debí correr con una tostada en la boca!" –Dijo Centorea recordando lo que aprendió en un libro que leyó mientras que el rubio se llevaba una mano a su rostro-.

"Dónde diablos aprendiste sobre eso…" -murmuró el rubio en voz baja- "entonces, ¿Por qué estás buscando por tu predestinado tan temprano? Y porque estas tomando medidas tan violentas."

Para cuando Centorea iba a responderle a Naruto, un ladrón en una motoneta le robo la cartera de la mujer que paso de lado de ellos hace unos instantes. Cuando el ladrón obtuvo lo que quería, acelero para poder escapar.

"¡Apártense! ¡Apártense!" –Gritaba el ladrón para que las personas que estaban en su camino se hagan a un lado, en especial Naruto y Centorea-.

"¡Cuidado!" –Centorea apartó al Uzumaki tomándolo y apartándolo del camino del ladrón- "maldito, ¿seguirás cometiendo crímenes?" –decía la rubia sin darse cuenta que el rostro de Naruto está en una posición muy favorecedora-.

"N-No… puedo r-respirar…" -dijo el Ex-Shinobi con su cara atrapado en uno de los enormes senos de la chica mientras que su mano derecha agarraba el otro seno-.

"¡AAHHH! ¡Discúlpeme!" –Se disculpó Centorea avergonzada que se separó de inmediato del Uzumaki que recuperaba el aliento-.

"¡Bwah! Son… son inmensas…" -alcanzó a decir el Uzumaki que recuperaba el aliento- por poco me muero…

"Ajem… ¡ese hombre ha estado viviendo aquí y robando bolsas!" -decía la Centauro que desenvaino su espada- "¡Como una miembro de la altamente estimada raza de los Centauros, juro por mi espada que capturare e ese villano y darle su merecido!" –finalizó la rubia haciendo una pose de justiciera- "sin embargo…" -guardando su espada en su funda- "según la Acta de Intercambio de Interespecies, se me prohíbe ponerle un dedo encima. Esa fue la razón por la que estaba buscando a mi amo para poder pelear a mi lado" –finalizó Centorea-.

"Pero portar un arma está en contra de la ley" –señaló Naruto que apuntaba la espada de la Centauro-.

"No hay remedio" –dicho eso tomo la mano del Uzumaki- "¡incluso si no eres mi amo, tendrás que acompañarme!"

"¡Es-Esta bien, pero no me jales del brazo!" -aceptó el rubio para que Centorea lo suelte- "haaah… hoy no es mi día" -este se puso al lado de la rubia para montarla, pero Centauro reacciono y se hizo a un lado para mandar una patada que el rubio logro esquivar a tiempo- "¡GWAH! ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO!? "

"¿¡Q-qué es lo que TU estabas haciendo!? ¡No soy un caballo! ¡Tú no eres mi señor, que maleducado eres!" –Decía Centorea con el rostro enrojecido para darle la espalda y cruzarse de brazos- "¡P-Por dios! ¡Los encantos mágicos japoneses no deben de trabajar tan bien como pensé…!" -el rubio no entendió lo que quiso decir la Centauro-.

"¿Entonces cómo se supone que vaya contigo…?" -preguntó el Uzumaki para que Centorea piense en un plan-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"No sé ustedes, pero pienso que el personaje de Centorea es muy educada y diferente a cierta rubia oxigenada" -habló Tenten para que todas asientan a lo que dijo-.

"A simple vista se ve que tiene honor por la forma que habla de su raza" -añadió Sakura-.

"No te olvides que también que no se deja tocar por cualquier hombre a menos que sea alguien que se lo merezca" -mencionó Hinata que dejo su enojo a un lado y admirar a la Centauro-.

"Pero lo más importante, es que ella no es como cierta rubia que conocemos y que no se jacta o presume su cuerpo" -finalizó Temari que hablaba de Ino y su faceta de presumida-.

"Es una suerte que Ino-san no las escuche, sigue impactada al ver a su otro yo" -explicó Hanabi viendo que la Yamanaka no salió de su impresión- "en verdad que le afecto mucho al ver a Centorea."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Con el ladrón de bolsos-

A lo lejos de la escena, el ladran de carteras seguía huyendo de la zona urbana y revisaba el interior de lo que acaba de robar.

"Que buen botín" –decía el ladrón viendo muchos billetes de 10.000 yenes-.

"¡Detente ahora mismo!" –gritó alguien mientras se escuchaba el sonido del galopar de un caballo, el ladrón volteo para ver a su espalda a la centauro que lo perseguía por detrás- "¡rufián, detente pacíficamente! ¡De lo contrario, la hoja de mi espada te hará probar el peso de tus delitos!"

"¡NO VAYAS TAN RÁPIDO! ¡ME VOY A CAER!" -gritaba Naruto que lo único que podía hacer era sujetarse de la cintura de Centorea

"¡Escúchame bien! ¡Si te atreves a tocar más de lo debido, te tirare!" –Amenazó la Centauro al Uzumaki-.

"¡Deberías de parar un poco primero! ¡Me es difícil sujetarme si corres tan rápido!" –gritó Naruto que se sujetaba lo que podía pero era difícil-.

"¿Tu eres la yegua de antes?" –Decía el ladrón para luego acelerar en su motoneta- "¡Jaja! ¡No podrás vencer mi modelo 36!"

"¡No dejare que se escape!" –decía la Centauro que acelero el paso para alcanzar al ladrón-.

El ladrón viendo como Centorea estaba por alcanzarlo, este cambia de dirección y tomar una ruta muy encorvada para perderla pero no se esperó que la rubia no tenga problema con eso, pero Naruto…

"¿¡Una vuelta repentina!? ¡MIERDA! ¡ME CAIGO! ¡ME CAIGOOO!" -empezó a gritar como loco aferrándose como podía al cuerpo de la Centauro-.

"¡No te sacudas como un loco, necio!" –Regaño la Centauro al Uzumaki por cómo se aferraba a su cuerpo-.

En frente de la persecución, un hombre que empujaba un carro con bidones de agua no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y el ladrón de carteras derribo los bidones al pasar por delante para que obstaculicen el camino de la Centauro. Centorea siguió adelanto y con su espada con su espada corto los bidones, pero al cortarlos la rubia termino toda mojada junto con el Uzumaki-.

"¡Eso fue demasiado fácil!" –Decía Centorea presumiendo sus habilidades con la espada sin notar un pequeño detalle-.

"¡O-O-Oye, t-tus p-pechos…se están v-viendo a través!" –advirtió Naruto a Centorea que no se di cuenta que la parte de arriba de su ropa se apegaba a su cuerpo y que se podía ver sus enormes senos a través de ella-.

"¡AAHHH!" –La Centauro soltó un grito para cubrir sus pechos con sus brazos-.

A pesar del percance con el agua, Centorea le faltaba poco para alcanzar al ladrón hasta que el ladrón salto con su motoneta hacia el otro lado de la carretera para así perderla.

"¡Wuuuhuuuu! ¡Hasta nunca yegua!" –Se burló el ladrón para ir cuesta abajo por la carretera-.

"¡Hah! ¡Eso es juego de niños!" -dijo la Centauro que se acercó al borde de la pista, Naruto supo lo que tramaba la chica y no le gusto para nada-.

"¡Oye! ¡No iras a…!" -no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando Centorea salto desde lo más alto para comenzar a descender hasta la pista inferior- "¡AAAAHHH!" -gritó aterrado por la altura en la que estaban, pero por suerte de los dos rubios, un camión que pasaba por la misma carretera fue lo que amortiguo un poco la caída cayendo en la parte de al frente para impulsarse y saltar hacia delante hacia donde está el ladrón y de paso destruir el camión-.

"¡No dejare que huyas otra vez!" -declaró Centorea colocando el filo de su arma en el cuello del asustado ladrón para luego mirar por detrás a Naruto- "¡oye tú, tienes que estar a mi servicio y capturar…!"

"Pe… Pensé que estábamos acabados…" -Decía un aliviado Naruto que no se dio cuenta que sus manos se afirmaban de los grandes senos de la Centauro que se sonrojó bastante-.

"¡WWAAAAAAAHHH! ¿¡D-Donde intentas agarrar!? ¡Suéltame, bobo!" -ordenó la Centauro que forcejeaba para que el rubio la suelte, y de paso su espada se acercaba mucho al cuello del ladrón que sudaba frio-.

"¡Oye! ¡No forcejees tanto…! ¡M…Me voy a caer! ¡GWAH!" -el Uzumaki hacia lo posible para no caer al agarrarse de los pechos de Centorea-.

"¡T-Tu, canalla! ¿¡Estás haciendo esto a propósito..!?" -decía la Centauro avergonzada y molesta con Naruto- "¡D-Desgraciado…! ¡Te montaste en mi espalda y luego me asaltas! ¡Recuerda lo que dije que haría si…! ¡EEK!" -la pobre Centauro no paraba de gemir cuando el Uzumaki le pellizcaba sus pezones, los cuales eran muy sensibles-.

A medida que las cosas seguían entre los rubios, el Uzumaki sin querer abrió la camisa de Centorea y que sus prominentes senos salgan al aire, y para sorpresa del ladrón, noto que la Centauro no usaba sostén. El pobre tuvo una feroz hemorragia nasal que le costó el control de su motoneta y chocar contra varias cajas llenas de tarros de pinturas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las chicas observaron todo lo que paso en la escena de persecución, cuando Centorea y Naruto lograron alcanzar al ladrón se sonrojaron como nunca en el momento que el Uzumaki empezó a "manosear" sin querer el amplio busto de la Centauro, desabrochar la camisa dejándolos expuesto al aire libre.

"Son mucho más grande de lo que pensé…" -dijeron todas al mismo tiempo y más que anonadadas al ver lo que paso- "¿Qué es lo que comió esa Centauro para tener esos pechos?" -volvieron a decir juntas, excepto Ino que aún no salía de su estado de shock-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oh, cielos… eso tuvo que doler" -dijo Naruto viendo cómo se estrelló el ladrón- "…espera, ¿eh? ¿Aun sigues corriendo?" -noto que Centorea no se detenía, es más, ella corría cada vez más rápido- "este… probablemente debamos detener ahor…" -el noto que la rubia parecía no reaccionar mientras se cubría sus pechos, se había quedado en shock- "¡AHHHH, SE PETRIFICO!"

Sin importar cuanto le gritara a la Centauro, ella seguía congelada cuando sus pechos quedaron al descubierto, sin darse cuenta que término chocando contra el portón de una fábrica y de paso derribo varias cajas que había en el camino. Naruto quedo inconsciente por el golpe pero Centorea se recuperó de su estado de shock con el golpe que se dio.

"¡Ghh! Maldito infeliz, como te atreviste…" -decía la Centauro sobándose la cabeza para luego ver sus pechos- "mi busto…" -con ambas manos se sujetó sus senos y de paso tocarlos- "¿¡Q-Que estoy haciendo!?" –Se regañó a sí misma para ver con odio al Uzumaki- "desgraciado, teñiré mi espada con tu sangre."

La Centauro busco su espada para notar que no estaba en su funda y comenzó a buscarla, ella escucho unos pasos detrás y volteo a ver al ladrón de carteras cubierto de pintura y sostenía el arma de la rubia. Cabe decir que el sujeto tenía cara de pocos amigos.

"Maldita yegua… ¡te convertiré en rebanadas de sashimi!" -exclamó el ladrón que alzo el arma y usarla en contra de la indefensa Centauro-.

El ladrón lanzo un corte vertical en contra Centorea que no se movía de la sorpresa, pero antes que el filo del arma llegue tocarla, Naruto se interpuso para ponerse como escudo humano y recibir de lleno el corte de la espada para proteger a la impactada Centauro.

' _Maldición… voy a morir' -_ fue lo único que pensaba el Uzumaki al recibir el corte de la espada-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡No! ¡Naruto-kun!" -gritó de miedo Hinata que se cubrió la boca con sus manos-.

"¡Ese bastardo hirió a Naruto!" -dijo Sakura aterrada- "¡el ya no puede auto curarse por su incapacidad de usar Chakra!"

"¡Ese idiota…como se atreve en arriesgarse de esa manera…!" -dijo Temari alarmada de lo que vio-.

Hanabi y Tenten solo se quedaron calladas por el horror de la escena, e Ino… bueno, ella aún seguía en shock.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Bueno, por un momento pensé que iba a morir en ese momento Srta. Smith, pero al final estoy bien" -ahora mismo el Uzumaki se encontraba en el interior de su casa hablando por teléfono con la Srta. Smith, su torso fue vendado gracias a que Centorea se encargó de curar su herida cuanto este se puso como escudo humano- "quien diría que la espada sea falsa, ¿eh?" -mencionó el viendo la espada apoyada en el muro-.

((Por supuesto que es falsa. No la dejaría andar por ahí con una real)) -dijo Smith que estaba en la cocina de su departamento en ropa interior- ((por cierto, ¿en dónde están ahora?))

"En mi casa, Centorea quiso curar mi herida por lo que paso" -respondió el rubio- _'no puedo decirle lo que paso en realidad. Apuesto a que esta enojadísima…'_ -pensó el viendo como la Centauro se retiraba de la sala-.

((Pero arrestando a alguien así por tu cuenta es un poco temerario, ¿no lo crees?)) -mencionó la Coordinadora que calentaba agua en una tetera-.

"Bueno, yo en realidad no quería… Centorea fue la que empezó a perseguirlo tras esa motocicleta…" -le explicó el rubio pero es interrumpido por la Coordinadora-.

((¿Una motocicleta? Espera, no montaste su espalda, ¿o sí?)) -preguntó Smith, dejando que el Uzumaki alcance a decir un "¿Eh?"- los Centauros tienen reglas muy estrictas, 'Solo dejar al amo al que le has comprometido tu vida cabalgar sobre tu espalda'. Para las chicas, esa regla es casi como el matrimonio. Si la forzaste a que te dejara montarla… -ahora mismo el rubio empezó a sudar como loco y ponerse blanco- ((seria casi como una violación ¡Ahhh! ¡Mi Yakisoba!)) -Smith cortó la llamada en ese momento, dejando a Naruto completamente aterrado de lo que hizo, y su miedo aumento cuando Centorea regresó-.

"¡Lo siento tanto Centorea! ¡No pensé que sería un gran problema...! ¡No quise hacerlo a propósito!" -se disculpó mientras se arrodillo e inclino la cabeza en frente de la Centauro y esperar que tipo de castigo recibiría-.

"Cerea…" -dijo la rubia para que el rubio le cabeza y ver que ella no se veía disgustada con el- "llámame Cerea, no Centorea… es el nombre que usan aquellos que son cercanos a mí" -luego se arrodilló frente a un sorprendido Uzumaki- "y yo debería ser la que se disculpara. Te involucre debido a mi egoísta sentido de la justicia. Y debido a mí, resultaste lastimado…"

"Está bien… de cualquier forma yo nunca dije que no quisiera" -le dijo el Uzumaki a la Centauro- "no tienes que preocuparte mucho por eso…" -dijo Naruto que fue interrumpido cuando la Centauro tomo una de sus manos

"¡No diga disparates!" -exclamó ella que llevo su mano hasta su pecho- "siente mi pecho, aquí… ¿¡puedes sentir el latido de mi corazón!? ¡Siento al destino atándonos juntos!" -declaró ella sonrojada- "¡así es, justamente como está escrito en los mitos griegos! ¡Esto es como el encuentro del gran héroe Hércules y el sabio Quirón!" -en ese instante el rubio se preguntó a si mismo '¿Quién rayos eran el tal Hércules y Quirón?'- "los encantos japoneses seguro son fuertes… nunca creí que conociera a mi amo destinado" -Naruto no sabía que decir en ese momento pero estaba sorprendido con las palabras de "Cerea"- "¡esta es la primera vez desde que vine a Japón, más bien, desde que nací…que un hombre me ha protegido con su cuerpo y vida!" -Centorea recordó como Naruto se interpuso entre ella y el ladrón para protegerla- "¡es por eso que yo, Centorea Shianus, juro mi lealtad como tu sirvienta…! Aruji-dono… ¿¡aceptara esas palabras…!?" -preguntó ella-.

Naruto estaba impresionado ante las palabras de Centorea. Nunca pensó que aquella chica que lo arrastró a esa loca persecución ahora le juraba su lealtad. Cabe decir que era algo inesperado ya que no sabía que palabras usar en ese momento.

"Ce-Cerea…" -alcanzó a decir Naruto hasta que la puerta de la sala se abrió para que Miia y Papi entren en escena-.

"¿¡Qué!? ¡Dārin, ¿trajiste a otra mujer a la casa!?" -exclamó la celosa Lamia viendo la escena-.

"¡Esposo, estoy hambrienta!" –Exclamó Papi que tenía mucha hambre-.

"¿¡Dijo Dārin!? ¿Quiénes son ellas? ¡Qué indecente, Aruji-dono!" -regañó Centorea al Uzumaki-.

"¡Ah! ¡Dārin, estás herido!" -la Lamia vio las vendas en el torso que tenía el Uzumaki-.

"¡Y estoy hambrienta! -insistió Papi para que el Uzumaki suelte un largo suspiro de cansancio-.

"Oh, cielos... que se supone que haga…" -se quejó el rubio que ahora tiene más problemas de lo que está acostumbrado-.

-Minutos después-

"¡Escuchen! Ahora que estoy aquí, las cosas serán distintas. Nuestro Aruji-dono este primer lugar ante todo –decía Centorea que estaba reunida con Miia y Papi, todas ellas estaban desayunado mientras que la rubia solo comía una ensalada-.

"¡Yo siempre estoy pendiente de mi Dārin!" –decía Miia mientras comia-.

"Papi piensa lo mismo" –mencionó Papi con la boca llena de comida-.

' _Entonces, ¿Por qué no mejor no me ayudan con los quehaceres de la casa?' -_ pensaba Naruto algo cansado y limpiando los platos-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Así que… otra chica vivirá bajo el mismo techo con Miia y Papi" -decía Sakura viendo que el programa de hoy ha terminado- "la verdad es que no me esperaba que Centorea quiera quedarse a vivir a Naruto."

"Yo ya quiero ver que pasara en el siguiente capítulo" -dijo Tenten emocionada- "este programa tiene de todo: emoción, comedia, acción y romance" -Hinata solo gruño cuando escucho lo último que dijo la castaña-.

"¿Es que debo recordarles a todas que ese programa me está humillando en todos las aldeas?" -remarcó la heredera del Clan Hyūga- "¡insisto que Tenten debe entregarme todos los Sellos Explosivos para volar por los cielos el maldito estudio!"

"¡Ya te dije que no quiero ser cómplice de tus ataques terroristas!" -exclamó la experta en armas que no le entregaría ni un solo Sello Explosivo a Hinata-.

"Este… chicas" -habló Hanabi que sonó muy preocupada- "ya me está asustando que Ino-san siga sin reaccionar" -señaló a la Yamanaka que desde el inicio del programa, seguía en el mismo estado-.

"La pobre no se ha movido o dicho una palabra. En verdad le afecto en ver a Centorea" -decía Sakura que comenzó a preocuparse por su mejor amiga, esta se acercó y paso una mano frente al rostro de la rubia- "vamos Ino, reacciona de una vez" -le decía pero no reacciono, en eso le dio unas palmaditas al rostro para que esta despierte-.

"E…E… ¿Esa soy yo?" -habló Ino cabizbaja que por fin salió de su estado de shock- "esa… esa yegua… ¿soy yo?" -volvió a preguntar mientras las demás solo le responden con si y esperar como iba a reaccionar- "por Kami… ¡ES MARAVILLOSO!" -exclamó ella levantando el rostro y mostrar una expresión de felicidad sumada con algunas lágrimas de alegría en sus ojos-.

"Eh… ¿¡EEEEEEEHHHHHH!?" -gritaron todas las chicas que no podían creer que Ino estuviera tan feliz- "¿¡ESTO ES UN BROMA!?" -reclamaron todas ellas más que molestas-.

"¿Una broma? Claro que no, es más, me gusta el personaje de Centorea" -respondió la Yamanaka para que las demás sé que caigan la mandíbula al piso- "¡muchas gracias Naruto! ¡Es la mejor imagen de mi propia persona que haya visto en toda mi vida!"

"¡Ahora sí que perdiste la cabeza, puerca! ¡Como puede estar feliz que alguien salga en ese programa y que robe tu apariencia!" -reclamó Sakura creyendo que su amiga se volvió loca-.

"De acuerdo, admito que me sorprendió un poquito… hasta le tengo celos a Centorea por tener pechos del mismo tamaño de Tsunade-sama" -mencionó la rubia que era lo único que envidia de la Centauro- "pero su personalidad como guerrera es lo que más me encanta. Es decidida, valiente, fuerte, excelente con la espada, ¡ella es perfecta!"

"Ahora creo que si se le zafo un tornillo a la rubia oxigenada" -dijo Temari cruzándose de brazos-.

"Comparto la misma opinión tuya" -se unió Hinata, tanto su comentario como el de Temari provocaron que la Yamanaka se sienta muy ofendida-.

"¡Solo me tienen envidia que sus personajes resultaron ser una Loli pájaro que se le olvida todo cuando apenas da tres paso y una chica serpiente extremadamente celosa!" -el encaró la Yamanaka que rápidamente se tapó la boca y ver con miedo a Temari y Hinata con miradas asesinas-.

"Más te vale que empieces a correr… ¡AHORA MISMO!" -dijeron ambas Kunoichis listas para acabar con Ino que salió corriendo por su vida, seguido de la hermana del Kazekage y la Hyūga-.

"¿Deberíamos detenerlas?" -dijo Hanabi viendo como esas tres corrían por toda la mansión de su clan-.

"…Nah. Ella misma se lo busco" -respondieron Sakura y Tenten que no les importaba lo que sucediera con Ino, pues ella misma se lo busco-.

En toda la mansión del Clan Hyūga se escuchaban los gritos de ayuda de la Yamanaka, detrás suyo las seguían Temari armada de su Abanico Gigante lanzándole su Kamaitachi no Jutsu (Jutsu: Hoz Comadreja) mientras que Hinata usaba el Hakke Kūshō (Ocho Trigramas Palma del Vacío). Ambas cegadas por la ira que nunca se percataron que terminaron destruyen casi la mitad de los terrenos del clan junto con gran parte de la mansión.

Fin del Capítulo.


	6. ¿Arreglos Matrimoniales?

¡Wassup Bitches! He regresado para traerles el capítulo cinco de Monster Musume no Uzumaki, también quiero dar nuevamente las gracias a todos lo que siguen la historia que se ha vuelto muy popular. Una cosa que quiero aclarar y que muchos han estado preguntándome sobre "Monster Musume no Sekiryuutei", les dije que ese fic no es mío y le pertenece a mi compadre BloodEdge, además fue el que me lanzo el reto de hacer esta historia. Dejando claro ese punto… ¡disfruten de la historia, puercas!

* * *

"Blah blah blah" (Personajes hablando)

' _Blah blah blah'_ (Personajes pensando)

* * *

Capítulo 5: ¿Arreglos Matrimoniales?

Otro viernes llega al igual que otro nuevo capítulo de "Monster Musume no Uzumaki" dará inicio dentro de unos minutos, ahora mismo la heredera del Clan Hyūga junto con sus amigas se encontraban en un restaurante nocturno donde se transmitiría el programa de esta noche. El local estaba repleto a más no poder porque muchos locales aprovechaban la fama del show para obtener más ganancias, pero el verdadero motivo del por qué Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tenten y Temari vinieron al restaurante se debe a que el líder del Clan Hyūga y padre de Hinata le prohibió a su hija y al resto de sus amiga de seguir viendo el programa hasta que las reparaciones en los terrenos y la mansión terminen… o hasta que aprenda a controlar su ira.

"No pensé que fuéramos las únicas en venir a este sitio" -dijo Ino viendo el local más que lleno, ella con el resto de sus amigas reservaron una mesa que se encontraba cerca de una gran pantalla que habían colocado para que todo el mundo vea el show-.

"El programa de Naruto es el número uno en las naciones, hasta oí que los mismos Daimyōs no se pierden ningún capitulo" -mencionó Sakura a su amiga de la infancia- "todos están aquí para ver el programa… bueno, no todas· -señaló a unas malhumoradas Temari y Hinata que estaban cruzadas de brazos-.

"¿Siguen molestas por sus personajes del programa?· -preguntó la Yamanaka, a lo que Sakura le responde con un si- "ya deberían superar eso, solo es un programa y punto. No es para que se lo tomen en serio."

"Lo dice alguien que le toco un buen personaje" -le encaró la pelirosa que tenía mucha envidia de su amiga, el personaje de Centorea Shianus era una chica con una gran belleza y de carácter valiente como los caballeros… y de enormes atributos como los de la Godaime Hokage-.

"…" -Tenten era la única que se mantuvo callada desde que llegaron al local, hasta se veía muy pensativa-.

"¿Qué sucede Tenten? ¿Por qué estás tan callada?" -preguntó Ino viendo a la experta en armas callada-.

"Verán… he notado que las chicas que salen en el programa se parecen demasiado a nosotras" -dijo Tenten rompiendo el silencio- "resulta que he estado pensando y, ¿Qué pasaría si salen más personajes? ¿Y que estos lleguen a verse idénticos a mi o a Sakura?· -tal pregunta causo que la pelirosa abriera sus ojos- "si eso llegara a pasar… solo pido que me toque un personaje modesto" -rogó ella para no pasar por los mismos problemas de Hinata y Temari-.

"Yo también pido lo mismo…" _'o algo menos que me toque un personaje más ardiente que Miia y Centorea'_ -pensó la pelirosa en la última parte-.

"¡Atención a todos nuestros clientes! ¡Les avisamos que el programa Monster Musume no Uzumaki va a empezar dentro de muy poco!" -anunció el dueño del local para que los clientes se emocionen y pongan atención a la pantalla gigante-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos a repasar las reglas del programa del Intercambio de interespecies!" -dijo Miia a Centorea y Papi, la Lamia llevaba unos lentes y a su lado había un pizarrón- "¡Regla #1! ¡Los humanos y otras especies no pueden lastimarse entre ellos! ¡Regla #2! ¡Las interespecies no pueden salir sin la compañía de sus familias anfitriones! ¡Y regla #3, la más importante de todas!" -la Lamia saco un plumón y comenzó a dibujar en el pizarrón así misma siendo abrazada por Naruto para luego dibujar lo que parecía ser una "Harpía" y "Centauro" mal hechos- "¡la primera en llegar a esta casa tiene más prioridad, así que tienen que obedecerme!"

"No recalques reglas que no existen" -se quejó Centorea por la tercera regla, la cual era toda una mentira de parte de Miia-.

"¿De verdad?" -preguntó Papi que sostenía el libro de las reglas del Intercambio Cultural-.

"¡No dejes que te engañe Papi!" -le reclamó la Centauro a la Harpía-.

"Así es. ¿Quedo claro…Centorea-san?" -preguntó Miia inocentemente-.

"¡Silencio! ¿¡Por qué me dices eso solo a mí!? Yo recuerdo bien todas las reglas del programa de intercambio Cultural de Interespecies" -le recordó Centorea a la Lamia-.

"¡Cerea!" -en ese momento hizo aparición en escena Naruto que tenía una llamada telefónica- "la Srta. Smith dice que necesitas llenar la aplicación oficial para tu alojamiento… ¿eh?" -de pronto las tres chicas se quedaron viendo al Uzumaki por alguna extraña razón, Miia noto que su Dārin tenía marcado en su ojo izquierdo lo que parecía ser una huella de herradura, cosa que puso nerviosa a Centorea-.

"Los humanos y otras especies no pueden lastimarse entre ellos…" -dijo la pelirroja con una mirada asesina acompañada de una voz lúgubre a Centorea que intento explicar lo que paso-.

"¡Ahhh! ¡Espera Miia, puedo explicarlo!" -intervino Naruto- "no sabía que a Cerea le gusta tomar un baño después de sus ejercicios matutinos. Así que yo tengo la culpa de lo que paso" -mencionó del pequeño accidenten en el baño cuando vio a la Centauro desnuda-.

"¡E-Eso no es cierto!" -dijo Centorea que se acercó a su Aruji-dono, y de paso derribo a Miia- "si le hubiera dicho sobre mi trote matutino, usted no tendría… lo siento mucho" -se disculpó ella por haberlo pateado en el rostro-.

"Está todo bien. Ya estoy algo acostumbrado a los golpes" -le mencionó Naruto para que Cerea se sienta mejor-.

"¡Dārin, deja de defender a Centorea!" -gritó Miia que se metió entremedio de los dos rubios, y sin querer le dio un buen golpe en la mandíbula- "¡y tú, yegua, ve a completar la aplicación de una vez! ¡Cielos, los Centauros son tan violentos, solo te vio desnuda!"

"¿Qué? ¡Mira quién habla! ¡Escuche de la Srta. Smith que tú fuiste la que disloco el hombro de Aruji-dono!" -fue el turno de Centorea que le reclamó a Miia al lastimar a su amo-.

"Y-Yo no lo golpee a propósito…" -se defendió la Lamia mientras Naruto se sobaba la mandíbula-.

"¡En cambio, Aruji-dono arriesgo su cuerpo para interponerse ante un espadazo y protegerme!" -dijo la Centauro para empezar una lucha de fuerza contra Miia-.

"¿¡Y qué!? ¡Mi Dārin me defendió de unos patanes!" -dijo Miia que luchaba con la Centauro y sin percatarse le dio un coletazo en el rostro de Naruto-.

La única que no discutía era Papi que solo se la pasaba leyendo el manual de la reglas del Intercambio Cultural, o era lo que pareció porque la Harpía no entendía nada de lo que leía.

"¡Oigan, cálmense ustedes dos…!" -le dijo Naruto para que dejen de pelear, de pronto noto que la sala comenzó a llenarse de vapor que provenía de la cabeza de una mareada peliazul- "¿¡Papi!?"

"Uhhh… el Acta de Recambio Interestelar es muy confusa. Me arde la cabeza… quiero bañarme" -dijo la pobrecita porque su cerebro no podía con tanta información-.

"Pues ve al baño" -le sugirió Naruto a Papi que le pidió que la acompañe porque no quiere ir sola- "¿Qué? ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Miia o Cerea…?"

"¡Yo me he bañado con mi Dārin antes!" -exclamó Miia que seguía discutiendo con Centorea-.

"¡Aruji-dono ha… so-sostenido mis senos!" -le dijo la rubia a la pelirroja, ambas ignoraron por completo al Uzumaki y la Harpía que fueron al baño-.

"¿¡Cómo!? ¡Que envidia!" -se quejó Miia que deseaba que su Dārin le haga ese tipo de cosas-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Este… vaya forma de comenzar el programa jejeje… -decía una apenada Ino viendo lo que paso en la pantalla- pero al resto de la gente les divierte -viendo como el resto del público se divertía con el programa de Naruto-.

Por Kami, ahora me tacharan de celosa compulsiva -decía Hinata muerta de la vergüenza que le hacía pasar su otro yo-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Papi y Naruto se encontraban dentro del baño, el rubio con una mano reviso la temperatura del agua de la gran bañera y ver que estaba fría, en eso Papi iba a quitarse la ropa para darse un chapuzón y refrescarse.

"¡Espera un minuto!" -gritó Naruto que alcanzo a detener a la peliazul- ¡debes usar este traje de baño que te consiguió la Srta. Smith!" -le mostró un bañador que usan en las escuelas- "aunque, no sé por qué ella me dio esto" -el motivo se debe porque era el único del tamaño exacto de Papi- "muy bien Papi, esperare afuera mientras te cambias" -le dijo a la chica y de entregarle el traje de baño-.

"Pero no puedo cambiarme con estos brazos míos" -señaló Papi ante el problema de sus brazos/alas-.

… -Naruto no dijo nada al respecto, pero sabía que muy pronto tendría problemas-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Por favor díganme que va no a pasar lo que yo creo que pasara…" -decía una temerosa Temari que supo lo que pasaría en el programa-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Muy bien, ahora… ahora pon tus piernas… en cada uno de los agujeros…" -indico el Uzumaki con los ojos cerrados, todo para no ver a una desnuda Papi-.

"¿Así?" -dijo la peliazul que hacía todo lo que le indicaba su esposo-.

"Creo que si… pero no estoy viendo… así que no podría decírtelo con exactitud" -respondió el Uzumaki que no miraba haciendo, luego comenzó a subir el bañador escolar que le produjo un leve cosquilleo a Papi-.

"¡Oye! ¡Eso hace cosquillas!" -dijo la Harpía para que el Uzumaki trague saliva-.

"…Por último, pasa tus brazos por aquí…" -le indicio para que Papi intente pasar sus brazos/alas por los orificios de la parte superior del bañador-.

"Gah, mis plumas están estorbando" -se quejó la Harpía porque le incomodaba sus plumas-.

"N-No te preocupes… es traje de baño es muy elástico…" -dijo Naruto que pudo pasar los brazos/alas de Papi, pero al hacer termino por tocar los pequeños pechos de la chica que sintió un leve escalofrió, el sin pensarlo salto hacia atrás para caer dentro de la bañera para la sorpresa de Papi- "perdón… tenía que enfriarme un poco la cabeza… adelante y juega con el agua Papi" -le dijo a la Harpía mientras el flotaba en el agua-.

"¡Muy bien, Papi también se enfriara la cabeza!" -Papi salto y cayó encima del Uzumaki que no se lo esperaba- "¡jajaja, se siente tan bien!"

"Esto se siente como un padre nutria y su hija…" -comentó Naruto sobre un documental que vio de dicho animal-.

"Papi piensa que somos más como hermanos" -dijo la Harpía- "si Papi tuviera un hermano mayor, de seguro seria como tú" -el Uzumaki pregunto el por qué para que Papi continúe con su plática- "quiero decir, tu juegas conmigo, me regañas gentilmente cuando hago algo malo, y también me elogias" -mencionó ella- "como las Harpías son mujeres, nunca supe cómo era tener un hermano mayor" -luego dio media vuelta aun estando encima del Uzumaki- "pero siempre quise uno, así que estoy muy feliz" -finaliza con una encantadora sonrisa en su rostro-.

"Su-supongo que no me molestaría ser tu hermano mayor" -confesó Naruto que no le parecía mala idea tener una hermanita-.

"Entonces llevémonos bien con un hermano y hermana harían" -dijo Papi que tomo una de las manos del rubio y llevarla hasta uno de sus pequeños pechos-.

"¿¡Q-Que estás haciendo!?" -exclamó Naruto que aparto de inmediato su mano del pecho de Papi-.

"¡Cuando tocaste mi pecho antes, hizo que mi corazón latiera mucho! ¡Quiero sentir eso de nuevo!" -dijo Papi que intentando que el Uzumaki vuelva a tocarla-.

"¡Los hermanos no hacen ese tipo de cosas!" -exclamó Naruto queriendo evitar que las cosas sigan así-.

"¿¡Estas tratando de resistir!?" -de pronto la peliazul extendió sus brazos/alas y alzo una de sus piernas- "¡entonces tendré que forzarte!" -amenazó con sus filosas garras para que el rubio grite de miedo-.

De pronto varias flechas se dirigieron a Papi, las cuales se clavaron en el muro del baño y detuvieron a la peliazul sin llegar a lastimarla. Naruto ante la sorpresa se preguntó a si mismo de quien habría lanzado esas flechas para ver que en la entrada del baño estaba Centorea que tenía un arco y flechas.

"¡Mi diosa…te subestime porque pensé que eras solo una niña! ¡Pero ¿resulta que tienes la misma edad que yo!? ¡No te saldrás con la tuya!" -dijo la Centauro acercándose al Uzumaki que salía de la bañera-.

"¡N-No me puedo mover!" -la peliazul intento moverse pero las flechas que se clavaron en algunas partes de su bañador impidieron que escapara-.

"Muchas gracias Cerea…" -agradeció Naruto a la rubia que le salvo la vida-.

"Aruji-dono, por favor monte mi espalda" -pidió Centorea, cosa que no entendió Naruto pero este acepto-.

"¡Detente ahí mismo!" -Miia llego al baño sosteniendo un formulario- "¡es mi trabajo el de salvar a mi Dārin cuando está en peligro! ¡Además que no he aparecido mucho en el programa últimamente!" -añadió la Lamia- "¡la Srta Smith estará aquí pronto para recoger la aplicación de Centorea! ¡Así que complétalo de una vez y yo tomare a mi Dārin y…!" -la pelirroja no alcanzo a completar la frase porque Centorea corrió a gran velocidad llevando al Uzumaki, pasando por encima de Miia para luego abandonar la casa- "maldita… y-yegua…W -dijo ella con el cuerpo lleno de marcas de herraduras-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Se acabó… jamás volveré a mostrar mi rostro en Suna en lo que me resta de vida… -decía Temari con la moral destrozada-.

"Ahora tenemos a dos deprimidas que animar" -murmuró Tenten observando a Temari y a Hinata-.

"Es una suerte que Centorea no se deja lleva como Miia y Papi cuando están con Naruto-kun" -dijo Ino agradecida de que su personaje no sea tan infantiles como la Harpía y la Lamia-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Centorea decidió llegar a su Aruji-dono hacia alguno lugar seguro hasta que las cosas entre Miia y Papi se calmen un poco, así que lo llevo al parque de la ciudad donde podrán estar más tranquilos.

"¿Está bien, Aruji-dono?" -pregunto Centorea al Uzumaki-.

"¿Ehh? Sí, estoy bien. Mi ropa se secó mientras cabalgaba contigo" -le respondió Naruto-.

"¿De verdad? En ese caso, podría soltarme…" -pidió la Centauro al Uzumaki que durante todo el camino hacia el parque, él estuvo aferrándose de su busto-.

"¡Pe-perdón! ¡Fue sin querer!" -se disculpó este que soltó de inmediato los grandes senos de Cerea-.

"N-No, está bien. Como su sierva, no es un gran problema" -dijo la Centauro que seguía la tradición de su raza-.

"¿No crees que estas exagerando un poco? Yo no pienso que eres mi sierva" -él dijo el Uzumaki que se bajó del lomo de Centorea-.

"¡No exagero para nada! ¡Los Centauros valoramos la lealtad a nuestros señores más que a cualquier cosa! ¡Es por eso que buscamos por un amo al cual poder servir!" -exclamó Centorea mostrando su gran espíritu mientras varios Centauros equipados de antiguas armaduras y lanzas corrían detrás de la rubia- "¡mi padre, mi abuelo, y mi bisabuelo hicieron lo mismo! ¡Antes de ser una mujer, soy una caballero! ¡No es una exageración, sino el espíritu de mi gente!"

"¿Qué es eso? ¿Un Stand?" -preguntó Naruto viendo a los Centauros con armaduras detrás de Cerea- "ya entendí, ya entendí" -se disculpó el instante que los Centauros se desvanecían en el aire- "pero… ahora estas en Japón. Sé que tu cultura es muy importante, pero ¿no podrías relajarte un poco? Deberías sacarle provecho al Programa de Intercambio Cultural, por eso viniste. ¿Hay algo que quieres intentar?" -le recordó el Uzumaki a lo que vino Cerea desde un principio

"¿Algo que quiera intentar?" -decía en el momento en que una pareja que iba tomado de las manos paso cerca de ella y su amo- "bueno, vera… no, mejor olvídelo" -se arrepintió de lo que iba a decir pero el Uzumaki le dice que no sea tímida y que diga lo que quería hacer- "…mi mano. Quisiera que sostuviera mi mano" -pidió apenada, Naruto sin entender lo que dijo le preguntó el por qué- "bueno… las únicas cosas que he sostenido en mis manos son armas, cosas como espadas y arcos. Así que… su-supuso que eso hacían las chicas en la sociedad humana. No tiene mayor significado" -aclaró ella jugando con sus dedos (N/A: No como lo hace Hinata, solo vean la página 20 del capítulo 5 del manga)- "¡disculpe, fue un arrebato impropio de una sierva! ¡Vamos a pretender que esto nunca paso y…!· -Centorea se quedó callada cuando Naruto sostuvo una de sus manos-.

"¿De esta forma?" -preguntó el que le cumplió lo que Cerea quería, pero ella parecía no estar escuchándolo, ni mucho menos decía una palabra- "umm… ¿Cerea?" -la mencionada no decía nada cuando el rubio la llamo, ella solo desvió la mirada y su cola se movía- "¿Cerea? ¿Qué sucede?" -volvió a preguntar mientras se acercaba a la Centauro y notar que el rostro de ella tenía un gran sonrojo, también se notaba que tenía una expresión de felicidad mezclada con pena y vergüenza acompañada de algunas lágrimas que amenazaban por salir- "¿Cerea?"

"¡N-No me mire, por favor! ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo luzco en este momento!" -dijo la Centauro que se llevó ambas manos a su rostro, Naruto intento verla pero ella solo desvió su rostro- "¡le dije que no me mirara!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ino, ¿te sonrojaste?" -señaló Sakura viendo el rostro de la Yamanaka completamente rojo-.

"No es eso frentona" -negó la rubia desviando la mirada para que no la vean sonrojada-.

"Creo que alguien se imaginó a ella misma tomándose de la mano con Naruto" -bromeó Tenten sabiendo el motivo de porque Ino se sonrojo-.

"¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Yo no pensaría eso de Naruto-kun!" -se defendió la rubia que se sonrojo aún más de lo que esta-.

"Pero si hasta lo llamas con el "kun" en su nombre" -señaló Sakura que se divertía con su amiga-.

"¡De acuerdo, lo admito! ¡Me imagine que Naruto-kun sostenga mi mano al igual que lo hace con Centorea! ¿¡Están contentas!?" -confesó la Yamanaka- "¡Y si, llevo fantaseando muchos años tener una relación con Naruto-kun!"

"¡Ahora si te mato puerca! ¡Mira que estar fantaseando por mi Naruto-kun!" -le reclamó la Hyūga con su Byakugan activado-.

"¡El ya no te pertenece, y si no hubiera callado de seguro Naruto-kun estaría aquí! ¡Pero no, tu eres parte culpable de que el abandone la aldea por creer una tonta mentira de Kiba!" -Ino soltó toda su rabia contenida en contra de Hinata que solo guardo silencio. Luego de ese altercado entre ellas decidieron no hablarse para seguir viendo el programa-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, desde el cielo, algo de color rojo comenzó a caer a gran velocidad y se estrelló contra el suelo de forma pesada. Centorea reacciono cuando escucho que algo cayó y abrazo a su Aruji-dono para protegerlo y ver que paso, y su sorpresa fue ver a Miia tirada en el piso y se sobaba su espalda.

"Ow, ow, ow" -se quejaba la Lamia al momento que Papi descendía- "¿¡por qué lo hiciste, Papi!?" -le reclamó a la peliazul-.

"Porque tú me pediste que te bajara" -respondió Papi simplemente para que Miia le reclame que no tenía que soltarla mientras estaban en el aire-.

"Ustedes… ¿Qué hacen aquí?" -dijo Centorea que no se esperaba ver a esas dos por aquí- "¡dijiste que no podíamos salir solas sin la compañía de alguien!" -en su defensa, Miia le responde que si no las descubren, todo estaría bien- "¡eso no es motivo…!"

Miia y Papi abrieron sus ojos al notar que Centorea abrazaba al Uzumaki de forma en que su cabeza quede entre los grandes pechos de la rubia que apenas se dio cuenta.

" **¡Centoreeeaaa!"** -exclamo Miia bastante furiosa para que la mencionada se aparte de Naruto que no podía respirar- "¡maldita yegua, ¿intentas secuestrar a mi Dārin para coquetear con él?! ¿¡Qué tiene de noble los Centauros!?" -decía ella para tomar al Uzumaki y atraerlo hacia sus pechos-.

"¡Suficiente! ¡No dejare que me hables así, víbora rencorosa!" -respondió Centorea que le arrebato el rubio a Miia para ponerlo entre sus pechos- "¿¡A quien llamas "Dārin"!? ¿¡Te crees la esposa de mi Aruji-dono!?" -le reclamó a la pelirroja al instante que atrajo más el rostro de Naruto a su busto, y de paso el vuelva a sufrir por la falta de aire-.

"¡Yo me llevare a mi esposo!" -dijo Papi que imito a las demás al poner el rostro del Uzumaki en su modesto busto-.

"¡Quita tus emplumadas manos de el!" -le ordenaron la Lamia y la Centauro para que las tres comiencen a discutir-.

Por cosas del destino, Kuroko Smith conducía su auto cerca del parque mientras escuchaba una de las canciones del grupo ANM48 para luego detenerse al observar a Miia, Papi y Centorea discutir y jalonear al pobre de Naruto.

"¡Esas chicas…!" -dijo la Coordinadora viendo que las cosas entre las tres se salían de control-.

"¡Bien, vamos a resolver esto con la fuerza!" -dijeron las tres chicas interespecies que se preparaban a luchar hasta la muerte-.

"¡Rayos! ¡Las cosas se están poniendo feas ahí afuera!" -dijo Smith que salió del auto para sacar una pistola para dispararles a las chicas-.

"¡Oigan ustedes tres, deténganse…!" -Naruto se puso entre las chicas y la Coordinadora que les disparo tres veces con unos tranquilizantes, para la mala suerte del Uzumaki fue que este recibió los tres disparos ante el impacto de Miia, Papi y Centorea- "¿¡Qué…!?" -viendo los dardos tranquilizantes en clavados en su espalda- "¿¡Srta. Smith!? ¿Qué esta…?" -el rubio cayo inconsciente al piso por el efecto de los tranquilizantes-.

"¿¡Dārin!?/ ¿¡Aruji-dono!?/ ¿¡Esposo!?" -gritaron las tres chicas interespecies viendo al Uzumaki tendido en el piso-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Eso tuvo que doler…" -dijo Tenten viendo lo que le paso a Naruto- "¿creen que se encuentre bien? Digo, el tranquilizante deber ser muy fuerte como para derribarlo en segundos."

"Si fuera tranquilizantes normales, Naruto caería en menos de un minutos. Pero si usaron tranquilizantes para animales, la cosa es peor porque no solo noquea a una persona en segundos, sino que causa mucho mareos y vómitos para cuando despierte" -explicó Sakura gracia a su vasto conocimiento médico-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Vaya, no puedo creer que terminara disparándote, Dārin-kun" -dijo Smith con una taza de café viendo al Uzumaki que se recuperó, los dos estaban en la sala mientras el rubio descansaba en el sillón- "me sorprende que estés bien después de recibir tres dardos tranquilizantes."

"No estoy bien… mi cabeza aún sigue dando vueltas" -se quejó Naruto tomándose la cabeza con una mano-.

"Oye, podrías no contarle a nadie sobre esto, ¿por favor? ¡Me meteré en problemas si mis superiores se enteran!" -pidió ella para que Naruto la observe al no poder creer de lo que escucho. No cabe duda que Smith era una mujer que le trae problemas a su vida-.

"Por cierto, ¿y las chicas? Usualmente ellas vienen corriendo hacia mi…" -preguntó el Uzumaki viendo que Miia y las demás no estaban presente, la coordinadora no dijo nada y solo apunto a la puerta casi abierta para ver a las chicas asomando la cabeza, con mirada de vergüenza por el mal rato que le hicieron pasar- "¿Qu-que están haciendo todas?"

"Bueno…" -la primera en hablar fue Miia- ·a causa de nuestra pelea terminaste muy herido…" -dijo más que arrepentida-.

"Lo siento, esposo…" -Papi fue la segunda en disculparse-.

"Soy un fracaso como sierva" -dijo Centorea que en vez de proteger a su Aruji-dono, este término lastimado-.

"¡Es por eso que trataremos de no hacerte ningún problema! ¡Todas decidimos que vamos a contenernos!" -mencionó Miia pero el rubio no entendió de lo que dijo-.

"¡Papi no te pedirá que juegues con ella!" -dijo la Harpía-.

"¡Y yo no usare mi arco y flecha de esa forma otra vez!" -agrego Centorea-.

"¿¡Que están diciendo!?" -les dijo Naruto a la tres chicas para ponerse de pie- "hay veces en las que ustedes se sobrepasan y pelean, pero está mal que las tres discuten así. Pero esta vez fue culpa de la Srta. Smith, ella es la que trae los problema a esta casa" -señaló el para que la Coordinadora escupa su café- "¿acaso no vinieron a Japón para aprender de las costumbres humanas? Y ya que estamos en una casa familiar, es como si fuéramos una familia. Es por eso que no tienen que contenerse" -sus palabras llegaron al corazón de las chicas que se sintieron mejor-.

"¡Muy bien, eso suena genial!" -dijo la Srta. Smith- "familia… conque familia, ¿eh? Fufufu" -Naruto y las chicas no entendían el extraño comportamiento de la Coordinadora- "sabía que dejarlas con Dārin-kun fue lo correcto. Creo que es hora de decirles a lo que he venido. Resulta que ha habido un reciente desarrollo con respecto al Programa del Intercambio Cultural entre Especies. Bueno, solo es un pequeño detalle pero uno de esos cambios permitiría el matrimonio entre especies. Así que buscábamos un caso de prueba para determinar su factibilidad."

"¿...Qué?" -alcanzó a decir Naruto mientras comenzaba a sudar-.

"Así es Dārin-kun, ¡tendrás que casarte con Miia, Papi o Centorea!" -le reveló la Coordinadora al Uzumaki al instante que las mencionadas se sonrojaban-.

"¿¡Ca…casarme!?" -Naruto abrió sus ojos por completo por la noticia que se casaría con una de las chicas-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al finalizar el programa, todo el mundo comenzó a comentar sobre quien escogería Naruto para casarse, muchos ya tenían sus parejas como "NarutoxMiia", "NarutoxPapi" y "NarutoxCentorea". Muchos estaban más que emocionados con esta noticia que ya deseaban ver el próximo capítulo.

"Esto… esto debe ser algún tipo de broma, ¿lo es?" -Sakura estaba incrédula ante el final del capítulo de hoy- "por favor díganme que es una broma, o es alguna clase de publicidad barata"

"N-No lo es…" -confirmo Ino que se pellizco una mejilla creyendo que era un sueño- "todo es real..."

"¿Naruto se va a casar?"-Temari estaba igual que las demás chicas- "¿¡en verdad ese Uzumaki se casara con Miia, Papi o Centorea!?"

"No sé qué decir al respecto…" -hasta Tenten quedo impactada de la noticia-.

"Haaaah…" -de pronto Hinata se desmayó y azoto su cabeza contra la mesa y darse un buen golpe-.

"¡Hinata!" -gritaron las chicas preocupadas, de inmediato Sakura e Ino trataron a la Hyūga para que no tenga algún daño grave con el golpe que se dio-.

Fin del capítulo.


	7. La luna llena

¡Wassup Bitches! Estoy de regreso con el nuevo capítulo de Monster Musume no Uzumaki, uno el cual han deseado ver tanto en este fic como en "La vida difícil de un Ex-Shinobi", antes quiero decirles que lamento mucho el no subir otro capítulo en Abril porque he tuvimos más problemas que esperaba desde que regrese a trabajar al Taller de Metro Lo Ovalle.

Tuve el desagrado de enterarme que hubo muchos rechazos de trenes, tanto el mantenimiento como en limpieza, empleados que faltaban mucho o que llegaban una hora más tarde de la hora de entrada, forzándome a cortar cabezas y buscar nuevo personal. Espero que con esto les quede claro el por qué no subí el nuevo capítulo, con ese problema aclarado… ¡Disfruten del capítulo, montón de puercas!

* * *

"Blah blah blah" (Personajes hablando)

' _Blah blah blah'_ (Personajes pensando)

* * *

Capítulo 6: La luna llena

"Antes de ver el programa, vamos a poner ciertas reglas" -decía Ino a sus amigas sentadas en un sillón amplio- "Como estamos en mi casa, no quiero nada de desorden, pleitos o discusiones, ¡y eso se los digo a ustedes dos!" -señaló a unas ofendo Hinata y Temari- "¡no quiero que destruyan nada de mi casa, o las demandare con Kakashi-sensei por destrucción de propiedad!"

"Fuiste tú quien comenzó todo eso. Si no fuera porque te pusiste a correr por toda la mansión, mi padre no me echaría hasta que terminen de reconstruirla" -mencionó Hinata del accidente en su mansión-.

"Sin mencionar tu comenzaste el problema al decir que te teníamos envidia porque solo a ti toco un mejor personaje" -añadió Temari cruzándose de brazos-.

"Y quienes fueron las que intentaron matarme, ¿eh?" -comentó la Yamanaka que dejo callada a la Hyūga y la hermana del Kazekage- "al menos deberían aguantarse un chiste, vaya que tienen poca paciencia."

Ahora mismo las chicas se reunieron en la casa de Ino para ver el nuevo y ansiado capítulo de Monster Musume no Uzumaki, todo el mundo en Konoha deseaba ver lo que pasaría con la decisión de Naruto en escoger a Miia, Papi o Centorea como futura esposa. Fue tanto que muchos aldeanos empezaron a hacer sus pronósticos sobre quien sería la escogida, hasta pensaban que tal vez las tres quieran casarse con él. Sea cual sea la elegida, muchos hombres envidian al Uzumaki y deseaban estar en su lugar.

"Oye, que bueno que no fuimos a ver el show en mi casa, de inmediato me llamarían la atención por alterar el orden por los gritos de Hinata y Temari" -Sakura le susurraba a la castaña que asentía con la cabeza-.

"Fue una suerte que Ino salió perdiendo en el juego las pajitas, mi casa no está en condiciones para recibir visitas" -dijo la experta en armas recordando que en cada centímetro de la casa tenía armas por doquier, y si Hinata o Temari perdieran el control… no sería nada agradable-.

"Lo que importa es que tenemos un lugar para ver el programa, la verdad me muero de la curiosidad de lo que pasara con Naruto" -mencionó la pelirosa, pero la verdad es que solo tenía celos de quien de las chicas interespecies se casaría con el rubio- _'si no hubiera pedido esa promesa o al menos ser más amable con él, quizás yo sería la que estaría cansando… perdí mi oportunidad'_ -pensó la pelirosa deprimida-.

"Qué te pasa Sakura, ¿Por qué estás tan deprimida?" -preguntó Tenten notando la cara que tenía su amiga-.

"No te preocupes, solo… solo me tarde en darme cuenta de algo" -respondió la mencionada para que Tenten pregunte qué cosa decía- "digamos que ya es tarde para remediarlo" -esas respuesta dejo algo confusa a Tenten pero decidió no preguntar más sobre el asunto-.

"Entonces, ¿acataron las reglas o no? Porque no volveré a repetirlo" -dijo Ino a Hinata y Temari que asienten a regañadientes- "me alegra saber que entendieron… porque no quiero verme obligada a usar lo que Anko-sensei me enseño en ustedes" -mencionó ella mientras sacaba una soga para que la heredera del Clan Hyūga y la Kunoichi de Suna se pongan pálidas al imaginarse en ser atadas al puro estilo Bondage-.

"¿Tu sabias que Ino aprendió ese tipo de cosas?" -preguntó una muy sorprendida Tenten al ver esa faceta peligrosa de la rubia-.

"Escuche rumores que ella se unió al departamento de tortura e investigación cuando su padre falleció… pero no tenía ni idea que Anko la entreno" -respondió Sakura igual de sorprendida que la castaña- "oigan, ¿pueden dejar sus discusiones para otro momento? el programa ya a va empezar dentro de poco" -dijo para podar calmar la situación, cosa que funciono ya que las tres se calmaron y volvieron a tomar asiento, solo que Temari y Hinata se mantuvieron distante de Ino-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡U-Un momento! ¡Esperen!" -gritaba el rubio Uzumaki que corría por los pasillos de su casa siendo perseguido por las chicas que Vivian con él, todas ellas iban ligera de ropas-.

"¡Te tengo~!" -dijeron Miia, Papi y Centorea que atraparon al Uzumaki al mismo tiempo-.

"Dārin, estamos destinados a estar juntos~" -dijo Miia que tomo la cabeza del rubio entre sus pechos-.

"¡De ninguna manera! ¡Mi esposo se va a casar conmigo! -declaró Papi que separo a Naruto de la Lamia para luego abrazarlo-.

"¿¡Como osas a decir eso!? ¡Soy la única adecuada para mi Aruji-dono!" -exclamó Centorea que aparto al rubio de la Harpía y atraerlo a su amplio busto, luego las tres chicas se miraron de forma desafiante para después dirigir su mirada hacia su futuro esposo-.

"¡Dārin!/ ¡Esposo!/ ¡Aruji-dono!" -dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo para luego notar que Naruto había desapareció- "¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Donde se habrá ido!?/ ¡Se ha escapado!/ ¿¡Como rayos…!?" -empezaron a decir mientras buscaban al rubio que aprovecho el momento y se escondió detrás de un muro-.

"¿¡C…Como es que terminaron así las cosas…!?" -se preguntaba el Uzumaki del gran embrollo que se ha metido-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Q-Que acaba de pasar? ¿Por qué esas arrastradas perseguían con poca ropa a Naruto-kun?" -preguntó Hinata completamente roja de la manera que empezó el programa-.

"¿Eso es lo que tienes que decir al respecto? Mejor pregúntate el por qué estaban casi desnudas" -señaló Temari que también tenía el rostro completamente rojo- "¡y para el colmo esa Chibiko corría por la casa con el trasero al aire! ¡De seguro mis hermanos y toda Suna vio eso!"

"Yo me pregunto que habrá comido Centorea para tener semejante busto" -dijo Ino con un leve sonrojo-.

"¿¡ES LO UNICO QUE TE IMPORTA EN ESTE MOMENTO!?" -gritaron todas las invitadas a la rubia que parecía no preocuparse de lo que pasaba en televisión-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Horas atrás-

"¿¡M…Matrimonio!? ¡Es demasiado repentino! -decía Naruto a la Srta. Smith-.

"De ahora en adelante, los humanos e interespecies van a seguir interactuando entre sí. Y para las especies como las Lamias y Harpías que constan de solo mujeres, tendrán que encontrar a un varón humano para casarse" -explicó la Coordinadora- "es por eso que haremos de esto el ensayo inicial…"

"¡Ese no es el punto!" -en ese momento Smith fue interrumpida por Naruto- "¡no puedes decirme que decida casarme con alguien en una fracción de segundo! ¡Eso es imposible!" -la forma en que el rechazaba la idea de casarse, de algún modo les afecto a las chicas que se ilusionaron con la idea de ser la esposa de Naruto- "¿¡acaso perdió la cabeza!? ¿¡Qué quieres que hagas al respecto!?"

"Hmm… ¿solo da lo mejor de ti?" -respondió la Srta. Smith que no fue una buena respuesta para el Uzumaki-.

"¡Tu ni te esfuerzas en pensar las cosas!" -se molestó para ver que la Coordinadora se retiraba de la sala- ¡oye, espera! ¿¡Por qué te vas!?" -exigió saber-.

"Tengo algunas cosas que atender. Además, tengo los papeles de Centorea" -respondió Smith dejando al rubio sin palabras- "¡de acuerdo! ¡Da lo mejor de ti~! -dicho eso se fue dejando solo a Naruto y las chicas-.

"¿¡QU…QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!" -gritó el rubio con los ojos bien abiertos-.

Afuera de la casa, la Srta. Smith dio unos pasos de la entrada para detenerse y ponerse a pensar de algo sumamente importante.

"¿Eh? Siento que olvide decir algo… en fin. Es está haciendo tarde. Tengo que llegar a casa, y estoy fuera del horario de todos modos" -dijo la Coordinadora que se olvidó un detalle muy importante-.

-Al anochecer-

Luego que la Coordinadora se retirara, Naruto se encerró en su habitación para meditar con la almohada sobre el problema de casarse con una de las chicas. Ya casi eran las 12 de la noche y el seguía atormentándose con lo del compromiso.

"¡Esa Smith…en que estaba pensando! ¡Diciéndome que me case con una de ellas en ese mismo momento…! ¡Sobre todo cuando me dijo que me arrestaría si pusiera las manos sobre cualquiera de ellas" -decía el rubio con la cabeza metida en la almohada- "y-y ni siquiera he hecho eso! ¡Sin embargo, son ellas que me persiguen! Y pensar que he tenido que contenerme para… ¡Q-Qué rayos estoy diciendo! -empezó a patalear para quedar boca arriba y mirar la luna por su ventana- …matrimonio, ¿eh? -decía para que alguien toque la puerta y se lleve un buen susto-.

Dārin… ¿todavía estas despierto? -dijo una voz detrás de la puerta, la cual el rubio supo de quien se trataba-.

"¿Miia?" -al decir el nombre de la Lamia, la puerta se abrió un poco para que la pelirroja se asome por el borde de ella-.

"Estaba un poco preocupada, ya que parecías como si estuvieras realmente estresado…" -dijo Miia que se preocupó por su Dārin- sobre esa conversación de antes… me pregunta… si realmente no quieres casarte con alguna de nosotras… -dijo con un tono de voz muy triste-.

"¡N-No! ¡No es eso!" -dijo el rubio- "estaba un poco sorprendido, la Srta. Smith no estaba pensando en mi posición cuando dijo eso" -le aclaró a la pelirroja que dijo que si era verdad para que Naruto le responda de forma sincera- "bueno, para serte franco… nunca he salido con una chica… _'y soy virgen'"_ -pensó en la última parte-.

"Ya veo…" -decía Miia que entro a la habitación y cerrar la puerta- "no te opones a casarte" -al entrar a la habitación, Naruto se llevó una gran sorpresa-.

"¿¡M-Miia!? ¿¡Q-Q-Qué llevas puesto!?" -preguntó el rubio más que nervioso al ver que la Lamia llevaba una especie de camisón rosado transparente que dejaba ver bien sus pechos, tenía una abertura desde la parte del busto hacia abajo que dejaba a la vista su estómago… y para mayor sorpresa… no llevaba sus pantis especiales-.

"Pensé que ibas a decir eso, Dārin… después de todo, eres una persona amable" -decía Miia que se acercó de forma sensual a Naruto para luego caer sobre el con un abrazo- "por eso me gustas tanto."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Esa víbora arrastrada! ¡No solo le basta con robarme mi apariencia y ponerme en vergüenza frente a todas las naciones! ¡Si no que también me robo el camisón que compre para impresionar a Naruto-kun!" -exclamó una furiosa Hinata que se levantó del sillón-.

"¿Lo dices en serio?" -dijeron unas impresionadas Sakura, Temari, Ino y Tenten que la Hyūga tenga ese tipo de prendas, Hinata se da cuenta de eso y se sonroja como nunca-.

"B...Bueno, toda mujer tiene sus momentos de vanidad y lo compre" -todas la miran con cara de Póker Face como diciendo 'ni tú te la crees'- "¡está bien! ¡Lo compre para colarme a la habitación de Naruto-kun para seducirlo!

"Acosadora de primera" -dijeron sus amigas a la peliazul que se fue a un rincón haciendo circulitos con un dedo en el piso-.

"Nadie me entiende…" -gimoteó la peliazul que la tacharon de rarita-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oye, Dārin, ¿sabías que…tener sexo con una Lamia dura toda la noche? Se envuelven entre ellas de la cabeza a la cola -decía Miia que acariciaba el rostro de su Dārin mientras su cola envolvía desde la cintura hasta los pies del Uzumaki- su unión es tal que apenas puedes distinguir una de la otra" -luego levanto la playera del rubio para que el fornido pecho de él sea aplastado por el busto de la pelirroja- oye, Dārin… ¿Por qué no nos volvemos uno? -sugirió de forma sensual al momento de sacar su larga lengua y lamer los pezones del rubio que se puso demasiado rojo-,

' _¿¡Q-Q-Q-Que le pasa a Miia!? ¡Suele ser coqueta y empalagosa! ¡Pero ahora mismo, es como si hubiera sido puesta bajo algún tipo de hechizo!'_ -pensaba el alarmado Uzumaki sintiendo como la lengua descendía de forma peligrosa a su estómago- "¡o-oye, ahí no!"

Mientras Miia seguía en lo suyo, ni ella y su Dārin notaron una figura alada que se acercaba a la ventana, atravesar por ella y entrar a la habitación. El responsable de haber entrado de esa forma se trataba de Papi que se estrelló con Miia, así Naruto aprovecho de liberarse al caer al piso y ver a la peliazul encima de la pelirroja que quedó inconsciente.

¿¡Que estás haciendo Papi!? -preguntó Naruto que no se esperaba la aparición de la mencionada que solo lo miraba fijamente con un leve sonrojo en su rostro- ¿P-Papi? ¿Estás bien…?

"…Lo estoy" -respondió ella que le cayó encima al rubio, luego noto que ella no llevaba pantis-.

"¡Oye, ¿y tus pantis?!" -preguntó este viendo que la Harpía solo llevaba una playera negra sin mangas que le quedaba algo grandes, y que por suerte, una pluma azul tapo perfectamente el lugar íntimo de la chica-.

"Si, no hay problema. Todo va estar bien cuando nos casemos, esposo" -dijo la Harpía de la forma más calmada-.

"¿¡Qué hay de bien al respecto!? ¿¡Sabes qué es el matrimonio!?" -preguntó el rubio-.

"Tienes sexo conmigo, y yo pongo los huevos, ¿correcto?" -respondió Papi de forma sencilla- "con tu pe…"

"¡Suficiente! ¡Esa respuesta fue demasiado contundente! ¡Además que estamos televisión!" -el rubio alcanzo en interrumpir a Papi antes que diga algo que no se debe decir en el programa-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Que hice para merecerme esto… ¡qué fue lo que hice para que ese idiota Uzumaki me humille de esa manera!" -gritó Temari que termino por estallar- "¡por su culpa no puedo poner un pie en Suna sabiendo que Kankurō no parara de molestarme con chistes de esa Chibiko nudista!"

"¡No te atrevas a hablar de esa de Naruto-kun, el solo está haciendo su trabajo!" -reclamó Hinata que se puso de pie y encarar a Temari- "¡él no tiene la culpa que tu personaje sea tan tonta que olvida todo con solo dar tres pasos!"

"¡Pues al menos no soy víbora supe desarrollada que tenía ganas de violarse a tu ex novio!" -encaró la rubia de Suna a la peliazul que activo su Byakugan-.

"¡Mas te vale que te retractes de lo que acabas de decir, o te mandare de regreso a tu aldea con todos tus puntos de Chakra bloqueado y huesos rotos!" -amenazó Hinata que tomo la pose de batalla de su clan-.

"¡No si yo te mando a volar lejos del país, cegatona!" -dijo Temari que abrió su abanico gigante y lanzar su Kamaitachi no Jutsu sobre la Hyūga, pero antes que pueda hacer el primer movimiento, varias sogas se enredaron sobre su cuerpo y detener al instante- "¿¡Pero que…!?"

"¡Kyyyaaa!" -Hinata también fue capturada por las mismas sogas que se movían como si estuvieran vivas, para después terminar de amarrarse por sí solas sobre los cuerpos de sus dos rehenes al estilo Bondage-.

"Les dije que no quería nada de peleas en mi casa" -dijo Ino que era la que controlaba las sogas con su Chakra para jalar de ellas, causando que las "capturadas" suelten leves gemidos porque las sogas presionaban ciertas partes de sus cuerpos- "se van a quedar así hasta que el programa termine o cuando yo lo decide, ¿escucharon?" -preguntó ella volviendo a jalar las sogas, causando que Hinata y Temari vuelvan a gemir-.

"De acuerdo… a partir de hoy tendré más cuidado de no hacer enojar a Ino" -decía Sakura impactada de como su amiga de la infancia detuvo a Hinata y Temari-.

"A mí me preocupa más que se le pegue el estilo de Anko" -mencionó Tenten asustada-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Por qué no? Papi es una adulta" -decía la Harpía que dio media vuelta y empezó a desabrochar el pantalón del Uzumaki- "puedo poner huevo. También puedo aparearme, así que no hay problema. Incluso puedo casarme contigo, esposo" -finalizó ella que levanto un poco su playera y mostrar su trasero-.

' _¿¡Q…Qué ocurre con Papi!? ¡Ha cambiado por completo desde que salió a la luz el asunto del matrimonio!'_ -pensaba Naruto que comenzó a tener una leve hemorragia nasal-.

"¿¡Está bien, Aruji-dono!?" -de pronto Centorea entro a la habitación al derribar de una patada la puerta, y de paso el rubio y la peliazul se golpeen en la cabeza con ella- "¡llegue muy tarde!" -dijo al ver a una desmayada Miia sobre la cama, a Papi en el suelo y el Uzumaki sobándose la cabeza-.

"G…Gracias por salvarme, Cerea. Por alguna razón están actuando un poco extraño esta noche" -agradeció Naruto que se arreglaba sus pantalones-.

"No me sorprende. Nos encontramos en luna llena" -señaló la Centauro a la luna llena- "causa que los instintos de las interespecies despierten como nunca" -explicó ella para la sorpresa del Uzumaki que no podía creer que la luna sea la responsable de lo que paso con Miia y Papi- "y con el matrimonio sobre la mesa, debieron perder el control."

"¿Solo por eso?" -dijo Naruto sin poder creerlo- "¿y que hay sobre ti Cerea? ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Yo nunca perdería mi fuerza de voluntad a los gustos de la luna llena!" -sentenció Centorea que parecía no verse afectada- "me he jurado a mí misma en ser tu sirvienta, ¡soy tuya en cuerpo y espíritu! ¡Por lo tanto, puedes hacer cualquier cosa! ¡Me puedes hacer cualquier cosa!" -esa parte no le pareció muy buena a Naruto, y más cuando Centorea sujetos sus manos por la muñeca- "¡en esencia, estamos prácticamente casados!" -llevo las manos de su amo para que estas toquen sus enormes pechos- "¡Ahora, toque mis pechos todo lo que quieras, Aruji-dono!" -pidió ella sonrojada-.

"¡Estás loca! ¡Perdiste la cabeza!" -dijo Naruto al ver que Cerea perdió el control por culpa de la luna llena-.

"¿Le molesta mi ropa? ¡Quizás prefiera sentirlas sin ellas!" -Centorea abrió su vestido de dormir y dejar descubierto esos enormes y tentadores montes que le causaron una severa hemorragia nasal al Uzumaki-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Y yo pensé que Centorea era la más recta de todas" -dijo Tenten con los ojos entrecerrados- "demonios… esas cosas son igual de enormes como las de Tsunade-sama" -añadió ella viendo los senos de la Centauro- "Ino tiene toda la razón, ¿Cómo diablos logro para tener esos pechos?"

"Una vez con Ino le pregunte a Shishō de cómo se veía cuando era más joven, y descubrimos que ella fue plana en su juventud" -contó Sakura a la experta en armas- "de algún modo ella debe saber cómo aumentar el tamaño del busto. O tal vez sea algo de genética."

"Bueno… a decir verdad, Centorea sabe cómo llamar la atención. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo para que Naruto-kun se fije en mi" -confesó Ino con un gran sonrojo-.

"¿…Eh?" -dijeron Sakura, Tenten, Temari y Hinata mirando de forma perpleja a la Yamanaka-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de la masiva pérdida de sangre, el rubio se recompuso para tratar de calmar a Cerea, pero en ese momento unas recuperadas Miia y Papi aparecieron por detrás y lo sujetaron para que no se escape.

"Oye Dārin, ¿ya has decidido? -preguntó la Lamia de forma melosa-.

"¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Me lo están preguntando ahora!?" -se quejó el rubio que temía en responder a tal pregunta-.

"No te estamos pidiendo que elijas. Esta noche es especial~" -dijo Miia muy amorosa-.

"Vamos a llevarnos bien todos juntos~" -dijo Papi en el mismo estado que la pelirroja-.

"Somos tu Harem… si eso es lo quieres de nosotras, con mucho gusto me uniré" -dijo Centorea dispuesta a complacer a su Aruji-dono-.

"Uummm… eso es… uh…" -el rubio no sabía que decir o pensar, tenía a tres y hermosas chicas que estaban dispuestas a hacer lo que sea por el-.

"Dārin, ¿puedo abrazarte?" -Miia abrazo a su Dārin mientras que con su cola rompía la parte superior de la cama con gran fuerza que puso pálido al rubio-.

"¡Papi quiere abrazar a su esposo también~!" -Papi uso sus filosas garras para abrazar a Naruto que las esquivo pero terminar desgarrando el colchón de la cama-.

"¡No me ganaran! ¡Yo también quiero estar con él!" -exclamó Centorea que de una pisoteada, rompió una pequeña mesa que había en la habitación-.

' _E…Espera… si ellas están siguiendo sus instintos… entonces no están controlando sus fuerzas… ¿¡verdad!?'_ -pensaba el preocupado Uzumaki- _'mierda… si lo hago con ellas ahora…'_

-se imaginó así mismo junto las chicas que desataron sus instintos hasta el punto que le costara su propia vida (N/A: para que entiendan, muerte por Snu Snu xD) con esa aterradora imagen el rubio salió huyendo de su habitación siendo perseguido por las chicas-.

-Actualidad-

"Gh… por que las cosas terminaron de esa manera… ¡todo esto es porque la Srta. Smith me dijo que me casa con una de ellas…!" -decía Naruto que caminaba silenciosamente por los pasillos de su casa para no ser descubierto por Miia, Papi y Centorea que lo buscaban en otro sector de la casa. De pronto su celular sonó para que se lleve un buen susto- "¿h-hola?"

((Dārin-kun, ¿estás bien?)) -el rubio reconoció la voz de la persona que le llamo, era la Srta. Smith- ((olvide decirte que esta noche hay luna llena)) -fue el motivo de la llamada-.

"¡Ya lo sé! ¡Buen trabajo por decírmelo!" -reclamó el rubio en el momento que la coordinadora lo llama para avisarle- "¡a este paso, vamos a consumar el matrimonio mucho antes que la ceremonia!"

"¡Oí a Dārin!" -del otro lado de la casa se escuchó gritar a Miia seguido de Papi preguntando en donde esta y a Centorea diciendo que lo encuentren-.

"Y…Y, ya que estamos hablando de matrimonio, están fuera de control. No sé qué hacer…" -hablo el Uzumaki en voz baja para que no lo encuentren-.

((Así que, ¿has decidido si te vas a casar o no con una de ellas?)) -fue lo que dijo la coordinadora de forma tranquila-.

"¿…Qué?" -alcanzo a decir Naruto confuso-.

-Departamento de Smith-

"Así que no has tomado una decisión" -dijo Smith que se encontraba dándose un baño de lo más relajada dentro de la bañera-.

((¡No puedo tomar una decisión como esa!)) -se quejó Naruto-.

"No estoy diciendo que tienes que casarte con una de ellas. ¿Hablaste con ellas acerca de lo que vas a hacer de ahora en adelante, Dārin-kun? ¿O te encerraste en tu habitación sin decir una palabra?" -preguntó ella que dejo callado al rubio, lo cual era un si- "si no hablas con ellas sobre esto, van a ponerse nerviosas. Es por eso que todas están actuando de esa manera, ¿sabes?"

Ante esa obvia revelación, Naruto se quedó pensando de lo que hizo después de la conversación que tuvo antes con la coordinadora sobre el asunto del matrimonio. Él tenía la culpa del por qué las chicas se comportaban de esa forma tan extrañas al no conversar con ellas sobre el asunto en vez de encerrarse en su habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Estoy más que sorprendida. Pensé que la Srta. Smith es una persona de lo más negligente, pero resulta que sabe cómo arreglar las cosas" -dijo Tenten impresionada de la coordinadora-.

"Al parecer la juzgamos muy mal, me siento mal de las cosas que dije sobre su persona" -se disculpó Sakura-.

"De seguro que la Mizukage-sama debe ser igual de sabia como Smith" -señalo Ino-.

-Kirigakure no Sato-

"Por fin hacen algo bueno con esa doble mía" -dijo Mei en la comodidad de su hogar, y por primera vez se sentía conforme con el persona de Smith- "pero hay algo que sigue incomodándome… ¿¡POR QUE ELLA TIENE MEJOR CUERPO QUE EL MIO!?" -se quejó que la coordinadora tenga mejor cuerpo y más curva que ella-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Bueno, de todos modos, tienes que manejar la situación ahora. Tendrás que enfriar un poco sus cabezas" -ordenó Smith al momento que Naruto le pregunto qué es lo que tiene que hacer- "¿estas cerca del refrigerador?"

-De regreso a la casa de Naruto-

"Bien, ¿y ahora qué?" -pregunto Naruto una vez que llego al refrigerador-.

((Muy bien, coge un poco de hielo del congelador, y ponlos en su cabeza)) -fueron las indicaciones de la Coordinadora-.

"¡Lo dice literalmente…!" -se quejó el rubio del brillante plan de la coordinadora, luego la llamada empezó a fallar y se cortó debido a que el teléfono de Smith cayó al agua- "¿Srta. Smith? ¿¡Srta. Smith!? ¿¡Srta. Smi…!?"

"¡Te encontramos!" -de forma sorpresiva, las chica aparecieron detrás del Uzumaki para golpearlo por la espalda, provocando que este choque con el refrigerador y tire toda la comida al suelo. Para rematar, Miia, Papi y Centorea le cayeron encima-.

"¡Te tengo!" -dijo Papi que abraza a su esposo por la esposo y evitar que vuelva a escapar-.

"No podrás escapar esta vez, Aruji-dono" -sentenció Centorea que tampoco dejaría escapar a su amo-.

"¿Qué ocurre, Dārin?" -preguntó Miia- "estas todo húmedo" -tal como lo menciono, ella sintió algo húmedo en su mano derecha, y cuando la levanto… vio un líquido rojo cubriendo su palma-.

Notaron que ese líquido rojo venia de Naruto que no se movía del piso, ellas de inmediato gritaron al ver que esa mancha se trataba de sangre del Uzumaki debido al golpe que le dieron.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué?" -para sorpresa de las chicas, Naruto se levantó como si no le hubiera pasado nada- "Ahh, viejo, el Kétchup se derramo en todas partes" -cuando las chicas lo golpearon, este cayó encima de la botella de Kétchup, haciendo creer a las chicas que era sangre de su rubio. Y hablando de las chicas…-.

"Dārin/esposo/Aruji-dono…" -dijeron Miia, Papi y Centorea juntas al instante que sus ojos tenían un brillo rojizo-.

"¿Chicas? Parecen que se calmaron, ¿regresaron a la normalidad?" -dijo el rubio aliviado mientras las chicas se acercaron… de forma muy amenazadora- "¿eh?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Por un momento pensé que Naruto-kun había muerto de verdad, pero resulta que está sano y salvo" -dijo Ino que soltó un suspiro de alivio de que el rubio se encuentre bien-.

"No creo que eso pase" -mencionó Tenten que se ganó la atención de las demás- "¿no notaste la mirada que tenían Miia y las demás? Algo me dice que Naruto va a terminar muy mal."

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" -pregunto Sakura confusa-.

"He convivido mucho con Lee y Gai-sensei, y cuando ellos cometen una estupidez… simplemente los golpeos para que aprendan la lección" -respondió de forma sencilla la castaña dejando en shock al resto de sus amigas-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche termino y poco a poco empezó a amanecer, en la sala de estar de la casa se encontraban las chicas que dormían tranquilamente. Miia y Centorea descansaba en los sillones mientras que Papi dormía sobre la mesa.

"Miia, despierta. Ya amaneció" -Naruto se acercó a la mencionada y moverla con delicadeza para que despierte- "Papi, Cerea, es hora de que se levanten" -les dijo a las otras que comenzaron a despertar-.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué estamos en la sala de estar…?" -preguntó Miia una vez que despertó-.

"¿Por qué Papi durmió aquí?" -preguntó Papi viendo que no se encontraba en su habitación-.

"No recuerdo nada…" -dijo Centorea que no recordaba nada de lo que paso esa loca noche-.

"Ah, buenos días Da… ¿¡Dārin!?" -exclamó Miia para ver lo que le pasó a su Dārin-.

"Buenos días a todas" -saludó Naruto que tenía el rostro vendado y un parche en su mejilla izquierda, de inmediato las chicas empezaron a preguntarle que le paso, que ocurrió anoche y quien era el responsable de dejarlo en ese estado- "¡Estoy bien! En realidad, no lo estoy…" -murmuró esa última parte- "pero todo esto sucedió por culpa de mi indecisión. Y debido a eso, hice que se preocuparan, así que tomare una decisión."

"… ¿Una decisión?" -decía la Centauro al momento que Naruto aclaro su garganta y continuar hablando-.

"A partir de hoy, comenzare a salir con ustedes como posibles pretendientes. Así que, ya saben… ¡será un placer!" -declaró el para la alegría de las chicas- "por ultimo…" -luego el rubio cayó de cara al suelo y que Miia, Papi y Centorea se lleven un buen susto- "a partir de ahora, se acostarán temprano las noches de luna llena…" -finalizó el para desmayarse en frente de las chicas-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Este… fue algo sorpresivo este capítulo" -Tenten fue la primera en hablar luego que el programa terminara- "pero pobre de Naruto, quedo peor cuando Sakura lo golpeaba por cualquier error que cometía."

"¡En mi defensa corregía a Naruto por las estupideces que hacía y decía!" -se defendió la pelirosa-.

"Tú lo golpeabas por cualquier razón absurda, incluso cuando Sasuke rechazaba en tener una cita sin ningún motivo" -mencionó Ino para la molestia de su amiga que se molestó- "pero fue un gran capitulo, algo loco, pero un buen capitulo" -todas estaba de acuerdo a ese punto menos dos personas-.

"¡Dilo tú misma! ¡Nosotras no podremos salir a la calle por lo que hicieron esas imitadores de terceras!" -reclamó Hinata que seguía atada al estilo Bondage-.

"¡Esa Chibiko me hizo pasar por una pervertida con tendencias homicidas!" -Temari también se quejó al ridículo que le hizo pasar Papi- "¡ahora suéltanos de una vez, prometiste que nos soltarías al terminar el programa!"

"No lo haré" -respondió la Yamanaka para que la rubia de Suna y la Hyūga reaccionen con un '¿¡QUE!?'- "dije que no lo haré. ¿Están sordas o qué?" -volvió a repetirlo para jalarse de la soga y que sus rehenes suelten un leve gemido- "pienso divertirme un poco con ustedes, así poder cobrarme por intentar asesinarme en la Mansión Hyūga, fufufufu" -dicho eso empezó a jalar con más fuerza la soga que provoco que Hinata y Temari griten por la 'tortura' que sufrían-.

En cuestión de segundos, unas aterradas Sakura y Tenten salieron de la casa de Ino para no terminar siendo otra de las víctimas de su amiga. Algo les decían que Anko no solo le enseño a su nueva alumna el cómo torturar a sus víctimas, sino que también le enseño otras "cosas" que no desearían conocer en persona.

Fin del Capítulo.


	8. Cuando una Lamia muda de piel…

¡Wassup Bitches! Les traigo la segunda continuación de esta historia que sigue ganando mucha popularidad, eso me motiva a continuar con este fic. Y para los lectores como Seirei kenshi que han preguntado si este fic está enfocado al Manga o Anime, les respondo que solo está concentrado en el Manga y nada más, y de paso aclaro que "Monster Musume no Uzumaki" no está relacionado con "La vida difícil de un Ex-Shinobi".

Ambas historias son completamente distintos a pesar de ser un Crossover de "Monster Musume no Iru Nichijō", en una es como Naruto comienza una nueva vida al dejar de ser un Ninja al llegar a otra donde viven las interespecies, mientras que el otro está enfocado en la línea de tiempo de Naruto: The Last y la renuncia del rubio que desapareció por dos años hasta que su programa empezó a transmitir por las naciones ninjas.

Un último detalle para así dejarlos en paz, es que mi socio y Beta Reader Uchiha-Issei-DXD ha cambiado su nombre, a partir de hoy se llamara "El Chipamogli" xD, Nah… solo bromeaba, así llamo a Kachorro. El nuevo nombre de Uchiha-Issei-DXD es… -sonido de redoble de tambores- ¡ElswordKirigaya97! Recuerden bien este nombre. Ahora sí, ¡disfruten del nuevo capítulo, montón de puercas!

* * *

"Blah blah blah" (Personajes hablando)

' _Blah blah blah'_ (Personajes pensando)

* * *

Capítulo 7: Cuando una Lamia muda de piel…

"No estoy acostumbrada de ver a Hinata sonriendo de esa manera…" -dijo Sakura viendo a una Hinata que sonreía alegremente, y eso le daba mucho escalofríos- "ella siempre esta amargada pero hoy es todo lo contrario. Algo me dice que una calamidad caerá en Konoha."

"En verdad que se aterradora, mucho más que tener a Orochimaru en frente tuyo" -menciono Ino escondida detrás de la pelirosa-.

"Y yo creía que Gaara me asustaba en el pasado, pero la Hyūga le lleva por demás" -añadió Temari que también está asustada-.

"Me preocupa más que ella llegue a encontrar en donde oculte todo el arsenal de la tienda de mi familia. Tardamos dos días en guardar y sellar todo lo que teníamos" -dijo Tenten-.

Todas las chicas se reunieron en la casa de Tenten para ver el nuevo capítulo del programa de Naruto, la castaña tuvo la mala suerte en perder en el juego de las pajitas y que cerró la tienda de armas dos días antes. Junto con sus padres guardaron todo, absolutamente todo el arsenal de su tienda, sellaron todas las Katanas, lanzas, bombas, Shuriken, Kunai y en especial la pólvora y sellos explosivos para que Hinata no los encuentre.

"Este… Hinata, no es que quiera arruinar tu felicidad pero ¿Por qué estás tan feliz?" -Ino se armó de valor para preguntar a la peliazul el motivo de por qué sonreía-.

"Oh Ino, me alegra mucho que preguntes por eso" -decía la Hyūga sin dejar de sonreír- "resulta que hoy es un día muy especial porque será el último capítulo de ese estúpido programa" -esa noticia dejo muy sorprendidas a sus amigas-.

"No me digas que con la ayuda de Temari asaltaste el arsenal de Suna y robaste todos los sellos explosivos y volaran en pedazos el Canal 22" -señalo Tenten con la mirada entrecerrada mientras que la rubia de Suna le decía que no hicieron esa barbaridad-.

"No hice semejante locura" -se defendió Hinata pero Tenten respondió que si tenía planeado en hacerlo- "b-bueno… quería hacerlo desde el principio, ¡pero que conste que no lo hice!" -señalo ella pero sus amigas no le creyeron- como les decía, resulta que convencí a mi padre que vea esta noche el programa. Cuando el vea a esa roba identidades de Miia, el ordenara al canal que cancele el programa de una vez por todas."

"Lamento arruinar tus planes, pero dudo que tu padre logre cancelar Monster Musume no Uzumaki" -en ese momento Sakura tomo la palabra- "el programa de Naruto se ha vuelto tan popular que prácticamente los Daimyōs no se pierden ni un capitulo. Por mucho que tu clan tenga dinero, será imposible que cancelen el programa."

"¡Las opinión de esos viejos pervertidos no me interesa! ¡Solo ven el programa por los enormes pechos de esa centauro!" -exclamo Hinata furiosa para ver que el programa empezara pronto- "pero eso ya no importa, esta noche comenzará la caída de mi desgracia. Sabrán que no pueden meterse con Hinata Hyūga ¡OJOJOJOJO!" -empezó a reírse de forma arrogante frente a sus amigas-.

' _Ya se nos puso loca la Hyūga'_ -pensaron Sakura, Ino, Tenten y Temari-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Aprender a cocinar es fácil como el a-b-c~" -en la cocina de la casa de Naruto, Miia se encontraba preparando la comida mientras que el rubio solo observaba- "mi dulce amor es una especia secreta para mi Dārin de mi… ¡AGH! ¿¡Puse el calor demasiado alto!? -grito ella al ver que preparo en la sartén ardió en llamas-.

"¡Aaahhh! ¡Deja que te ayude, Miia!" -dijo Naruto que se preocupó que la pelirroja se queme-.

"¡Y-Yo me ocupare de ello! ¡Tengo que parecer una buena candidata de matrimonio para ti! ¡Tengo que esforzarme para ser una buena esposa!" -dijo Miia más que motivada mientras las llamas se elevaban detrás suyo-.

"¡Esta bien, está bien, solo apaga el fuego o la casa se incendiara!" -advirtió el rubio para que Miia tape la sartén con una tapa-.

"A partir de hoy, cocinare yo" -dijo la Lamia con una gran sonrisa- "¿Qué mejor manera de ensayar para ser tu esposa? -señalo ella el motivo de cocinar- _'de esa manera…'_

-Fantasía de Miia-

"Estoy en casa, Miia" -dijo Naruto que llevaba un traje de oficinista luego de una larga jornada de trabajo-.

"¡Bienvenido a casa, Dārin!" -Miia recibió en ese momento a su esposa, ella usaba el legendario "delantal desnudo" mientras llevaba entre sus manos una olla humeante- "¿quieres cenar? ¿Bañarte? O tal vez… ¿a mí?" -sugirió de una forma muy sensual-.

"¡Te cenare en la bañera!" -dijo un súper excitado Uzumaki que llevo a su esposa al baño para así "comérsela"-.

"¡Ooohh, Dārin, eres tan caliente!" -gimió la pelirroja dejando que su esposo haga con ella lo que quiera dentro del baño-.

-Fin de la Fantasía de Miia-

"Que cosa…" -decía la pelirroja sumada en su mundo feliz junto con su Dārin-.

"Eso no tiene nada que ver con cocinar…" -hablo Naruto que por alguna razón supo de lo que soñaba la Lamia- "Miia, ¿en dónde está Papi y Cerea? No las veo desde hace rato" -pregunto el para que la mencionada salga de sus sueños cuando sintió una extraña sensación- "no me digan que ellas sigue durmiendo… ¡Miia, la olla!" -grito al ver que la olla se calentó demasiado, la pelirroja reacciono y quito la olla del fuego pero se olvidó ponerse los guantes y término quemándose las manos-.

"¡AAHHHH! ¡QUEMAAA!" -grito Miia que soltó la olla y causar un desastre en la cocina-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Antes de que alguien dijera una palabra escucharon un chirrido muy fuerte qué lástima a sus oídos, las chicas al encontrar la fuente vieron a Hinata muy furiosa rechinando sus dientes al rozarlos unos con otros, su Byakugan estaba al máximo y las venas que rodeaban sus ojos amenazaban con explotar.

"Maldita Lamia roba identidades... me ha… me ha… ¡me ha robado mi más grande sueño!" -estallo la peliazul para que sus amigas reacción con un "¿¡Haaah!?" al no poder creer tal confesión- "¡Kuuuh! ¡Primero me roba a mi Naruto-kun, ¿y ahora me roba mi fantasía del delantal desnudo?! ¡Esto es imperdonable! ¡Lo bueno es que mi padre está viendo el programa y ordenara que lo cancelen! ¡Bwahahahaha!" -comenzó a reírse de forma alocada para que Sakura, Tenten, Ino y Temari se alejen lo más posible-.

"Mañana mismo hablare con Shishō para que Hinata tenga una cita a primera hora con el psiquiatra" -murmuro Sakura viendo a la Hyūga que en verdad necesita ayuda… y mucha-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Miia, todos cometemos errores. No te desanimes" -dijo el Uzumaki que se encontraba en frente de la puerta de la habitación de Miia-.

"¡D-Descuida, no es por lo de la comida!" -se escuchó la voz de Miia desde el otro lado de la puerta- "así que, ¿podrías dejarme sola por un momento, por favor?"

En la habitación, Miia se escondió en su cama mientras observaba sus manos completamente vendadas.

"Que mal… ¿Qué voy a hacer?" -se preguntaba ella misma para sacar su cabeza de las sabanas- "no lo puedo solucionar con mis manos lastimadas…" -viendo el resto de su cuerpo cubierto por las sabanas-.

"…Creo que voy a dejarla sola. Pero…" -decía Naruto a punto de retirarse- "Miia tenía la mirada perdida en la nada durante un tiempo… ¿me pregunto por qué?" -recordando aquella mirada que puso la pelirroja en aquel entonces- "tal vez no se siente bien…" -de pronto se escuchó un *crack* por debajo de su pie, al levantarlo vio algo que llamo su atención- "¿…que es esto? ¿Papel…? ¿Plástico? No… ¿exactamente qué es esto?" -al agacharse, paso algo típico en la casa-.

"¡NO!" -grito Miia que derribo la puerta, y aplastando al rubio de camino-.

"Ow, ow…" -se quejaba el rubio por debajo de la puerta- "¿por qué…siempre ter…mino siendo aplastado por puertas…? -una vez que salió, este observo a Miia y notar el por qué está actuando tan raro- "Miia… ¿estas mudando?" -pregunto al ver que la Lamia estaba mudando la piel de su cola, cosa que ella suelte un gemido al ser descubierta-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ehhh, bueno, no puedo decir nada en contra. Es natural entre las serpientes, creo que en las Lamias es lo más común" -Ino indico ese punto y todas asentían afirmando, pero un enorme instinto asesino nublo la atmosfera, todas miran a Hinata que trataba de contar hasta 1000- "Hinata, ¿estás bien?"

"¿¡QUE ACASO NO LO VEN!? ¡AHORA QUE ESA IMITACION BARATA DE MI NO PUEDE USAR SUS MANOS, AHORA NARUTO-KUN TENDRA QUE AYUDARLE CON ESO! -todas quedaron petrificadas al escuchar lo que dijo la Hyūga menos Sakura que pregunto el como sabe- "¡YO HARIA LO MISMO! ¡FINGIRIA ESTAR HERIDA PARA QUE NARUTO-KUN ME CUIDARA!"

"Hinata, en serio necesitas ir con el psiquiatra" -menciono la pelirosa con una gran gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Así que las Lamias también mudan de piel. ¿Por eso estabas tan rara?" -menciono el rubio haciendo compañía a Miia que seguía oculta dentro de la cama-.

"No quería que me vieras mientras mudaba. Pero debido a que mis manos se quemaron, no puedo quitar la vieja piel" -explico Miia muerta de la vergüenza-.

"No tienes que preocuparte tanto por eso. Quiero decir… te he visto desnuda antes" -dijo el Uzumaki tratando de aliviar la conversación-.

"¡Para una Lamia es mucho más vergonzoso que la vean mudar de piel que ser vista desnuda!" -se quejó Miia- "Papi y Centorea no mudan de piel… además que no puedo hacer nada bien. Ni siquiera puedo mudar mi propia piel. Soy un fracaso cocinando, y limpiando y lavando…" -menciono ella sobre el desastre en la cocina, cuando uso la aspiradora y que esta exploto, y cuando echo mucho detergente a la lavadora- "ahora que somos tus pretendientes, no podía dejar que me vieras así. ¡Nunca había tenido problemas al mudar de piel!" -finalizo al cubrir su cabeza con la almohada para que el rubio suspire-.

"Se llama muda fragmentada, ¿no? Sucede cuando las serpientes están bajo estrés" -dijo Naruto que se ganó la atención de Miia- "puede que haber cambiado de hogar te haya ocasionado estrés. Sin embargo, no puedes quedarte así."

"Dārin, ¿Dónde aprendiste eso?" -pregunto Miia que no sabía que el rubio sabía esa información-.

"He estado estudiando. La Srta. Smith me lo recomendó" -respondió el rubio llevando una mano detrás de su cuello- "si vamos a vivir juntos, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer ti. Así que te ayudare a mudar de piel" -eso alegro muchísimo a la pelirroja- "pero a cambio, quiero que lo hagas por mi cuando lo necesite."

"¿Qué? Los humanos no mudan de piel" -señalo Miia, a lo que el Uzumaki le responde que si lo hacen, que se despellejan cuando se queman con el sol-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿¡Ven eso!? ¡Ella tenía planeado eso desde el principio! ¡Se hace la víctima para que Naruto-kun se quede para consolarla!" -señalo Hinata muerta de los celos, como envidiaba a esa roba identidades que se ganaba toda las atenciones y cuidados de su ex novio-.

"Envidio mucho a Miia, ella tiene a Naruto-kun a su lado y le ayuda en lo que sea" -menciono Ino que también tenía celos de la Lamia-.

"En momentos como estos, me arrepiento al ser tan ilusa al soñar que tendría una oportunidad con Sasuke cuando era mucho más feliz con Naruto" -dijo Sakura que soltó un largo suspiro-.

"Yo desearía por lo menos haber intentado algo con Naruto. Al menos si es un caballero, y no como el resto de los hombres que conocemos" -menciono Tenten cruzadas de brazos, sus palabras tuvieron un gran efecto con Shikamaru, Chōji, Kiba, Shino y Rock Lee al sentir que alguien los menospreciaba como hombres-.

"Pues tienen mucha suerte de no tener un novio como Shikamaru, ese vago es tan holgazán que hasta su propia sombra le ganaría" -dijo Temari disgustada ya que ese fue el motivo de terminar su relación con Shikamaru- "aún me parto la cabeza en pensar que le vi a ese bueno para nada. Ahora que lo pienso mejor, Naruto seria mil veces mejor como novio en lugar de Shikamaru."

' _Grandioso, ahora tengo a otras desesperadas que me quieren robar lo que me pertenece. Pero ni crean que tendrán una oportunidad en ponerle un dedo encima'_ -pensó Hinata que observaba a sus amigas… y futuras rivales de amor-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto trajo como tres hervidores para verter toda el agua en una fuente, luego metió unas toallas en el agua para luego estrujar el exceso.

"Miia, lo siento pero ¿podrías subir tu falda un poco?" -pidió el rubio a la pelirroja que muy apenada hizo lo que le pidieron- "con esto vamos a humedecer la piel vieja de esta manera" -usando las toallas mojadas, cubrió el resto del cuerpo de la Lamia que en ese momento soltó un gimoteo- "¿q-qué pasa, Miia?"

"Todavía es… realmente vergonzoso…" -dijo Miia muerta de la vergüenza que su Dārin la viera así-.

' _¡M…Miia siempre ha sido extremadamente directa! ¡Y-Yo soy el único que debería tener vergüenza!'_ -pensó Naruto recordando todas las veces que vio desnuda a la chica que no tenía vergüenza en aquellos momentos- "d-debiera estar bien ahora" -decía para quitar las toallas mojadas- "b-bien, voy a empezar. Dime si te duele, ¿de acuerdo?" -Miia le responde con un sí, así Naruto empezara a quitar la vieja piel con mucha facilidad- "¡coach! ¡Esto está saliendo mucho más fácil de lo que esperaba! ¡Supongo que estaba haciendo lo correcto después de todo!" -continuo quitando la piel vieja para luego quedarse viendo el largo cuerpo de Miia- _'cuando la veo así, me doy cuenta que en realidad ella es una serpiente… y una serpiente realmente grande, por cierto'_ -pensó el rubio en ese momento- _'pero…'_

"Ahh… Ahh… Ahh…" -Miia no paraba de gemir cuando su Dārin le quitaba la piel vieja, al parecer su cuerpo se pone muy sensible cuando muda de piel-.

' _¡S…Sigue siendo una parte del cuerpo de Miia…!'_ -pensó el rubio nervioso por los gemidos que daba Miia- _'cu…cuando lo pienso en esa manera, se hace un poco incómodo…'_ -luego de ese pensamiento continuo su trabajo-.

A medida que seguía retirando la piel vieja, Miia no paraba de jadear de forma tan erótica que no ayuda mucho al Uzumaki que tenía el rostro completamente rojo, hasta el jadeaba por la presión.

' _¡No…no tengo que pensar sobre ello!'_ -pensaba de forma desesperada- _'basta… no pienses… en nada raro…'_

"¡AHAA~!" -Miia soltó un fuerte gemido que causo que el rubio deje lo que estaba haciendo- "¡Da…Dārin…la punta de mi cola…!" -trataba de decir y que Naruto adivino lo que intentaba decir-.

"E-Es sensible, ¿no? -pregunto el, a lo que Miia le responde con un leve si- "vas a tener que aguantar con ello, Miia."

"¿Eh?" -alcanzo a decir la chica para sentir como su Dārin empezó a quitar lo que le quedaba de su vieja piel- "¡HYAAA!" -soltó un grito que casi se llevó a escuchar como un gemido de placer- "¡es-espera Dārin…!" -pidió ella que uso su cola para sujetar con fuerza el cuello de Naruto- "¡para, para, para, para, para! ¡Me voy a volver loca si sigues haciendo eso…!" -dijo ella que no aguantaba tanto "dolor"-.

"¡Tranquila! ¡Un poco más! ¡Solo la puntita!" -gritaba el rubio que se escuchó afuera de la casa junto con los gritos/gemidos de Miia, y que muchas de las personas que pasaban por ahí alcanzaron a escuchar el grito que dio la Lamia cuando quitaron el resto de la piel vieja en la punta de su cola-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Por Kami, nunca pensé que Miia-san fuese tan sensible al mudar de piel" -enmarco Sakura viendo toda la acción- _'como mataría por estar en el lugar de Miia… ¿será que Naruto es bueno con las manos?'_ -pensó la pelirosa con un gran sonrojo adornando su rostro-.

"¡Esa imitación barata de mí solo está aprovechando la situación para seducir a Naruto-kun!" -la pobre ojiperla planeaba mil y un formas de cómo usar piel de serpiente rojo para accesorios-.

"Si eso provoca el tacto de Naruto-kun con una chica, quiero sentir lo mismo que Miia" -dijo Ino con un gran rubor de éxtasis al imaginarse a sí misma completamente desnuda mientras que su novio Naruto le daba un increíble masaje por todo su cuerpo-.

"Ni Shikamaru haría algo así, solo diría que es problemático y se iría a dormir, como desearía cambiar el tiempo y salir con Naruto" -se quejó Temari debajo de una nube de depresión-.

"Mmmm Naruto-kun, si no te hubieses ido tu y yo tendríamos nuestro momento en mi habitación" -para mala fortuna de Tenten, sus invitadas alcanzaron a escucharla y se le queden viendo como si hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza- "¿Qué? No solo me importa las armas, también quiero un hombre que me haga compañía en las frías noche de invierno" -dijo en su defensa y sin vergüenza-.

' _Quizás te pueda ayudar con eso. Una muy cómoda tumba de madera bajo la tierra te mantendrá bien "cálida"'_ -pensó Hinata lanzando una mirada asesina a la experta en armas-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Lo… lo tengo!" -Naruto logro quitar con mucha dificultad el resto de piel vieja que tenía Miia, y hablando de Miia, ella se encontraba agotada y jadeando ahora que todo termino- "¡b-bien! Vamos con las escamas de tu estomago ahora. Date la vuelta, Miia" -pidió el para que la Lamia quede boca arriba- "ya hemos terminado con la punta de tu cola, ahora las cosas serán más…" -este guardo silencio al ver que quedaban resto de la piel vieja por debajo de la cintura de Miia- "…me había olvidado de eso" -murmuro seguido de sonrojarse al ver las pantis de la chica- "¿¡AGH!?" -grito cuando la cola de Miia le tapo los ojos-.

"Um… Dārin, no mires… me voy a quitar mis pantis…" -pidió la pelirroja tapando los ojos de rubio que reacciono con un "¿¡QUÉ!?"- "no quiero que mires… seria vergonzoso…"

"¡N-No! ¡Creo que deberías hacer esa parte tu misma…!" -exclamo Naruto temiendo que algo llegara a pasar si las cosas continúan así-.

"Pero… este es el lugar más delicado de mi cuerpo… si dejo la piel allí… re… realmente me picara…" -explico Miia que se quitó sus pantis-. "Así que Dārin…" -finalizo ella llevando una mano para cubrir su intimidad-.

"…Bien… Miia… ¿A dónde necesito ir…?" -pregunto el Uzumaki que por primera vez estaba nervioso por como avanzaban las cosas-.

"A… Allí no, vete un poco a la derecha…" -Miia le dirigía a su Dārin que pregunto si es su derecho o la de ella- "Ah… lo siento… a mi derecha…"

' _¡Gh…! ¡Con mis ojos cubiertos, me estoy concentrando en mis manos más de lo normal…! ¡Sobre cómo se siente Miia…!'_ -pensó el rubio sudando como nunca al guiarse con sus manos sobre el cuerpo de la Lamia- _'¡guau…Miia es realmente suave…!'_ -siguió tocando y quitando los resto de piel que quedaban- _'pensaba que los músculos serían muy muy duros ya que ella es muy fuerte… ¡pero es tan blanda, sedosa y suave!'_ -dándose cuenta de la suavidad que tenía el cuerpo de Miia que no paraba de gemir-.

"Dā…Dārin… yo… soy muy sensible ahí abajo…" -dijo Miia a Naruto que no le puso atención, el seguía maravillado en seguir tocándola que uno de sus dedos se metió entre la mano de la pelirroja y rozar cierta parte privada- "¡AHAAAA!" -soltó un fuerte gemido que le causó un gran escalofrió en todo su cuerpo, y de paso lastima el cuello del Uzumaki- lo… lo siento Dārin… estoy bien… ya estoy bien… solo queda un poquito" -le dijo a su Dārin que por fin reacciono-.

' _¡Mierda! ¡Por un segundo olvide lo que estaba haciendo!'_ -se maldijo a si mismo de su error- _'¡esto es malo! ¡Si esto continua por más tiempo…mi "serpiente" podría mudar su piel!'_ -pensó el para continuar su trabajo lo más rápido- "¡Miia! ¿¡Donde está la última pieza de piel!?" -le pregunto para que Miia le conteste que está en la derecha- "¡bien! ¡A mi derecha! ¡Te estas cubriendo con la mano, ¿no?!" -al decir eso la pelirroja se dio cuenta que sus dos manos no cubrían su intimidad- "¡acabemos con esto!"

"¡Ah…Dārin! ¡No tu dere…!" -la Lamia intento advertirle o al menos detener al Uzumaki pero ya era tarde-.

Se formó un gran silencio en la habitación, Naruto y Miia no decían alguna palabra al respecto… pero la expresión de shock de la Lamia y el gran sonrojo era claro de lo que acaba de pasar. Por otro lado el rubio estaba confuso, ¿Por qué Miia que quedó callado? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Pero lo más importante… ¿Por qué uno de sus dedos sentía algo cálido que lo envolvía por completo?

"Parece que entre en al… ¿¡GOOOH!?" -de pronto la cola de Miia que tapaba los ojos del rubio se movió bruscamente, dejando la cabeza mirando hacia atrás-.

"¡AHHHH! ¡OH NOOOOO!" -grito Miia saliendo de su shock y ver el cuerpo del rubio en el suelo-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Naruto-kun tiene el toque" -comento Tenten rojísima de la vergüenza y envidia- "ahhh, porque no me fijé antes en el" -suspiro y al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba la sangre que salía de su nariz-.

"¡Esa imitación barata de mí, no tiene vergüenza actuar de esa forma en horario familiar!" -se quejó Hinata pero en su cabeza tenía otra cosa en mente, que ella estaba en el lugar de Miia, y le daba un pepino limpiar su nariz-.

"Porque elegí a un vago que no me toca ni me satisface como mujer, hubiese ido por Naruto y no saldríamos de la cama por 3 días" -se quejó la hermana de Gaara y al mismo tiempo imaginarse escenas XXX con el mencionado y ella gritando su nombre- "por Kami… soy una pervertida de lo peor" -con una manta que encontró por ahí se limpiaba su nariz por la pérdida de sangre-.

"Porque perdí tanto tiempo persiguiendo a Sasuke cuando tenía el placer a mi alcance" -Sakura se planteaba siendo tocada por Naruto de la misma forma que Miia en el show-.

"¡NOOOO! ¡PORQUE NO LO VI ANTES, NARUTO-KUN Y YO PODRIAMOS HABER SIDO LA PAREJA DEL SIGLO!" -Ino le entro la depresión y se fue a un rincón pensando lo que podría ser su vida se hubiera fijado en el rubio- "yo hubiese sido la señora Uzumaki y llevar a sus bebes…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Aquí tienes Dārin! ¡La cena está servida!" -Miia le preparo un gran banquete a Naruto por ayudarla con su problema-.

"…" -el Uzumaki no dijo ni una palabra a la vez que se ponía azul, eso se debía a que él se quedó viendo el banquete… si es que eso se le puede llamar "comida", lucia horriblemente asqueroso, incluso juro escuchar un grito de terror dentro de la cocina-.

"¡Jeje! ¡Esto es a la vez una disculpa y gracias por lo de antes! ¡He calentado la comida que era comestible, así que come todo lo que quieras!" -decía la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa en su rostro-.

' _Qu… ¿¡que es esto!?'_ -pensó Naruto que temblaba como gelatina- _'¿es alguna especie de comida tradicional de las Lamias?'_ -por un momento pensó en rechazar de forma amable para no comer, pero al ver la aura de felicidad en el rostro de Miia, supo que sería su fin- "este… buen provecho…" -empezó a comer todo lo que Miia le preparo, luchaba por tragar todo lo podía y de no vomitar para no romperle el corazón de la Lamia. Logro terminar todos los platillos que le prepararon y dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mesa- "Gra…Gracias por la comida…" -dijo más que agotado-.

"¡Yay! ¡Te la comiste todo!" -Miia se veía muy feliz al ver que su Dārin comió todo sus platillos, pero nunca se percató de la expresión de dolor que él tenía en eses momento-.

' _Yo… nunca he saboreado nada como esto… la cocina de las interespecies es… bastante sorpréndete'_ -pensó el rubio sintiendo que su estómago se derretía por dentro- _'uugh… mi estómago… me duele… ¿tal vez porque comí demasiado?'_ -luego se escuchó la puerta de la cocina abrirse, el rubio observo a Centorea y Papi parada ahí… y que ambas no lucían muy bien- ¿Papi? ¿Cerea? ¿Qué les paso? No las he visto todo el día."

"Llegamos tarde…" -alcanzo a decir Centorea que se veía pálida al igual que Papi que se apoyaba de la rubia para no caerse- "su… su cocina…" -decía ella pero Naruto no entendía para nada lo que hablaba-.

"¿¡Qué!? ¡Yo no hice nada raro!" -la pelirroja se sintió ofendida por el comentario de Centorea que le pregunto de que le preparo a su Aruji-dono- "¡hice curry, carne con patatas, hamburguesas, arroz frito, sopa de cerdo y flan!" -menciono cada platillo que hizo, Naruto casi se va de espalda al enterarse de lo que comió-.

"M…Miia… ¿en realidad has leído un libro de cocina…?" -pregunto el rubio temiendo que respuesta le daría la pelirroja-.

"¡No, he aprendido viéndote, Dārin!" -respondió la Lamia- "¡pero no te preocupes, tuve a Centorea y Papi para probar mi comida por mí!" -Naruto entendió el por qué las mencionadas lucían tan mal, de paso el rubio le pregunto el por qué no probo su comida- "¡no tengo hambre cuando estoy mudando! ¡Jejeje!"

-Varios minutos después-

"¿¡Por qué no puedo cocinar nunca más!?" -exclamo Miia que leía un libro de cocina-.

"¡Tienes que estudiar primero! ¡Tengo que estudiar, así que tu deberías hacer lo mismo!" -dijo Naruto que leía los libros que le trajo la Srta. Smith-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Y así quiere competir como pretendiente? ¡Su cocina es una basura como la de Sakura! -exclamo Hinata furiosa, y antes de que la pelirosa contestará la ojiperla continuo- "y no lo niegues que toda Konoha sabe cómo cocinas" -eso deprimió más Sakura-.

"Admito que el programa de hoy estuvo bueno porque la Chibiko no hizo una de sus estupideces" -menciono Temari que se alegró de no pasar momentos que puedan arruinar más su reputación-.

"Yo siento lastima por Centorea, de seguro que Miia cocina mil veces peor que Sakura" -menciono Ino que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo- "perdóname Sakura, pero por mucho que seamos amigas desde niñas, eres un desastre total en la cocina" -le dijo con toda seguridad-.

"Si… lo entiendo…" -dijo Sakura en el piso en posición fetal rodeada de un aura azul deprimente- "alguien como yo… no tendría suerte en encontrar un novio…" -ahora parecía más patética con lo que acababa de decir-.

"Esta vez sí que te paso la mano Ino. Se suponía que era un secreto entre todas de no decirle a Sakura que su cocina apesta" -hablo Tenten para que la menciona sienta que le cayera cientos de ladrillos sobre ella- "demonios, ahora yo metí la pata" -dijo ella que hablo más de la cuenta-.

"Al menos ya no tendré que preocuparme más de ese tonto programa, ahora que mi padre lo vio es más que seguro que cancelara y demandara al Canal 22 por humillar a su hija mayor" -dijo Hinata más que segura que sería el fin de Monster Musume no Uzumaki-.

-Al día siguiente-

"¡COMO QUE NO VAS A DEMANDAR AL CANAL!" -grito la peliazul que fue escuchada por casi todo el País del Fuego-.

"No pienso hacer eso, es una pérdida de tiempo" -respondió Hiashi Hyūga, él se reunió en la sala de reunión de la reconstruida mansión del Clan Hyūga para hablar del asunto del programa-.

"P…P…Pe…Pe-pepe… pepepepe… pepepe…" -la respuesta de su padre dejo más que shockeada a la peliazul que no podía articular bien una palabra-.

"Entiendo que no te agrada esa chica llamada Miia, pero solo es un programa, nada más que eso" -señalo Hiashi de lo más calmado- "deberías olvidarte del asunto y concentrarte más en tus deberes como heredera del clan."

"¡P-P-Pero... ¿y que pasara con el programa?! ¡Está arruinando mi nombre!" -Hinata insistió sobre el tema pero su padre le vuelve a decir que solo ignore el programa- "¡Pero está destruyendo mi vida! ¡Y como padre es tu responsabilidad de proteger el nombre de una de sus hijas!"

"Hinata, te he visto siendo capaz de hacer cosas que ya te han marcado" -de pronto Hanabi entro a la sala para unirse a la conversación- "has estado acosando a Naruto-san desde los ocho años, hacer un horario de los lugares que frecuenta visitar, escribir esos poema que son de lo más cursi que he leído, robar unos viejos bóxer usados, e intentaste armar un ataque terrorista en contra del Canal 22. Y no estoy exagerando cuando digo que lo que acabas de decir es lo más estuuuupido que he escuchado" -finalizo la hija menor de Hiashi-.

"Tu hermana tiene toda la razón" -señalo Hiashi- "por esas razones no hace nada. Ahora deja el tema y sigue con tu vida" -Hinata no podía creer que su padre no estuviera enfadado por el programa del Uzumaki-.

"Él tiene toda la razón, además que a Otōsan le agrada el personaje de Miia" -confeso Hanabi que provoco que su hermana mayor quede hecha piedra y que Hiashi se ruborice un poco-.

"Mejor no sigamos con esto" -dijo el que se retiró de la sala junto con Hanabi sin antes decirle unas últimas palabras a Hinata- "lamento no poder ayudarte con tu problema" -dicho eso se fue dejando a la peliazul sola-.

"…" -la pobre se quedó en ese lugar sin moverse o decir ni una palabra. Su perfecto plan de destruir el programa y con esa molesta Lamia se fue a la basura-.

Fin del capítulo.

Omake 1: El fetiche de Dārin.

"Déjame ver si te entendí bien" -Hinata se reunió con el resto de sus amigas en la habitación de su hermana menor que las llamo para mostrarles algo muy interesante- "dices que han mostrado una especie de mini episodio del programa de Naruto-kun hace unas horas, ¿es por eso que nos llamaste a todas? ¿Solo para ver un mini episodio?" -menciono ella y que Hanabi asiente-.

"El Canal 22 lanzo un comercial donde anuncian que mostraran una serie de mini episodios los Miércoles, ¿no te parece genial?" -pregunto su hermana menor entusiasmada-.

"Ver gente en silla de rueda intentado subir escaleras me parece más gracioso que eso" -dijo Hinata cruzada de brazos- "no me basta con soportar que cada viernes en la noche tengo que ser humillada frente a todas las aldeas, ahora muestran esa estupidez de los mini episodios" -se quejó para dar media vuelta para retirarse de la habitación de su hermana-.

"Vamos Hinata, no seas tan amargada" -dijo Sakura que puso una mano sobre el hombro de la peliazul para evitar que se vaya- "es un programa corto, no hará ningún nada en verlo."

"Opino lo mismo que la frentona, solo es mini episodio que puede durar menos de un minuto" -Ino también está a favor de ver el mini episodio-.

"Yo tengo curiosidad en ver si saldré en el programa y ver qué personaje me toco" -dijo Tenten un poco preocupada que tipo de personaje le tocaría-.

"Para mí no hay problema, siempre y cuando esa Chibiko no haga el ridículo" -hasta Temari deseaba ver que mostraron en el mini episodio-.

"Que dices Hinata, todas quieren verlo" -Hanabi señal a las amigas de su hermana que estaba de acuerdo de ver el mini episodio-.

"¡Grrr! ¡bien, ustedes ganan! ¡Pongan el episodio de una buena vez!" -ordeno ella a regañadientes-.

"No te vas a arrepentir, hermana" -dijo Hanabi que tomo el control remoto del DVD y presiono el botón "Play"- _'no saben lo que les espera'_ -pensó la Hyūga con malicia-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Dārin, ¿Cuál es tu fetiche?" -pregunto Miia de forma inesperada a Naruto que apenas reacciono- "¡vamos, cuéntanoslo!" -volvió a preguntar, para ese momento Centorea y Papi se unieron a la conversación y oír la respuesta del rubio- "¡estoy bastante segura sobre mi cintura! Las Lamias se mueven a lo largo, es por eso que nuestros estómagos y abdominales son muy apretados~" -señalo ella mientras exhibir su curvilínea cintura- "Centorea tiene sus pechos, ¿verdad? ¿Pero no son un poco demasiado grandes?" -viendo el enorme busto de la rubia-.

"¿¡Disculpa!? ¡M-Mis senos son solo uno de los muchos rasgos de un Centauro!" -dijo Centorea en su defensa- "¡los bebés Centauros son muy grandes al nacer, por lo que necesitan pechos grandes para alimentarlos! ¡Es por eso que son de ese tamaño!"

"Así que, ¿técnicamente podríamos ordeñarte?" -pregunto Miia al instante que la molesta Centauro le responda con un rotundo "¡NO!"- "pensé que podríamos ser capaces de hacerlo, pero…"

"P…Pero no tenía ni idea de que mis senos eran tan diferentes de las de otras especies…" -confeso la Centauro que abrió su camisa y dejar visible sus grandes senos- "t…tal vez son realmente extraños."

"Entonces, ¿Qué pasa con Papi…? -pregunto Miia viendo a la peliazul, Centorea señalo que ella tenía la apariencia de una niña a pesar de tener la misma edad de la pelirroja- "si vamos por orden, entonces sería su trasero."

"¿Qué pasa con mi trasero?" -pregunto Papi que se bajó un poco sus shorts y mostrar su redondo trasero a las chicas que le digan que no haga eso-.

"Así que, Dārin, ¿¡cuál es tu fetiche!? ¿¡Cinturas, traseros o pechos!?" -pregunto Miia que junto con Papi y Centorea esperaban la respuesta de Naruto completamente rojo-.

"Piernas" -confeso el rubio que no soportaba tanta presión-.

"…" -las chicas no decían nada, parecían como muertas en vida y con ojos ensombrecidos porque no se esperaban ese tipo de respuesta-.

"Oh vaya, esa debería ser yo, jajaja" -como por arte de magia apareció Smith con una taza de café ante la sorpresa de las chicas que no se esperaba que llegara-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Y… ¿Qué les pareció?" -pregunto Hanabi que se aguantaba las ganas de reírse cuando vio las caras de su hermana y el resto de sus amigas, ¡eran idénticas a las de Miia, Papi y Centorea!-.

"Haaaah…" -Hinata se desmayó cuando supo que su ex novio prefiere más las piernas que los pechos, algo que ella tenía una enorme ventaja sobre muchas mujeres en Konoha a excepción de Tsunade Senju-.

"…" -las demás aun no salían del shock, puesto que fue un fuerte golpe en enterarse que el Uzumaki tuviera ese tipo de fetiches-.

"Todo el tiempo que las escuchaba presumir de sus cuerpos y fueron vencidas por un par de piernas" -dijo Hanabi que tomo una foto de las cara de las Kunoichis como posteridad al igual que la desmayada Hinata- "ya tengo algo para futuros chantaje, fufufu."

Fin del Omake 1

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy más este Omake que me mate de la risa al desarrollarlo, he decidido que también incluiré los mini episodios que salen en el Manga para el deleite de todos. Para Junio se viene la llegada de una de las Waifus más preferidas y queridas, Suu. Veamos quien de ustedes logra adivinar a que Kunoichi se parecerá nuestra amada Slime, nos leemos luego.

PD: La Única pista que les daré, es que la parecida no es de Konoha.


	9. ¿Una criatura peligrosa?

¡Wassup Bitches! He vuelto para traerles la continuación de mi historia, y que muchos han estado esperando porque hoy… la tan ansiada aparición de Suu. Muchos han estado tratando de adivinar quién seria, muchos dieron buenas respuestas… pero ninguna de ellas fueron las que se acercaron, solo "el crítico 2040" fue el único quien acertó. Bueno, para no hacerlos esperar más… ¡disfruten del fucking capitulo, montón de puercas!

* * *

"Blah blah blah" (Personajes hablando)

' _Blah blah blah'_ (Personajes pensando)

* * *

Capítulo 8: ¿Una criatura peligrosa?

Otra noche de viernes llega a las naciones ninja que esperaban el nuevo capítulo del programa de Naruto Uzumaki, el cual seguía ganando popularidad en muchos países y aldeas pequeñas. En la reconstruida Mansión Hyūga se reunieron las amigas de Hinata Hyūga para ver Monster Musume no Uzumaki, pero esta vez por órdenes de Hiashi Hyūga, las chicas serian vigiladas por varios miembros del Clan para evitar que destruyan por segunda vez la mansión.

"Onee-sama, ahora que regresamos a nuestro hogar, tenemos que tomar ciertas precauciones para que no se repita lo pasado hace 4 semanas" -comentó Hanabi sentada al lado de una muy molesta Hinata. Ella y las demás se encontraban en una de las salas de la mansión para ver el programa-.

"No me fastidies Hanabi" -ordenó la peliazul cruzada de brazos- "ya me basta que nuestro padre ordene que nos vigile a todas sabiendo que la culpable es Ino" -echándole la culpa a la Yamanaka que alcanzo a escucharla-.

"¿Disculpa? La única responsable de destruir tu casa eres tú" -apuntó con el dedo a la Hyūga- "además, Temari tiene en parte culpa de la destrucción. Así que no me eches la culpa de lo que paso, yo solo corrí por mi vida."

"En mi defensa no tengo la culpa de que nos hayas sacado de quicio Yamanaka" -habló la hermana de Gaara para que Ino le responda con un 'solo lo dices porque me toco un mejor personaje en el programa y a ti una Loli'- "¡ESO ESTA FUERA DEL TEMA Y LO SABES! ¡ESA CHIBIKO ME ARRUINA LA VIDA PROFESIONAL Y PERSONAL!" -en el momento que levanto la voz, los Hyūgas que las vigilaban a las Kunoichis se prepararon para detener a Temari, por suerte Tenten y Sakura lograron detener a la rubia-.

"¡Ya basta Temari! ¡Ya tienes muchos problemas por el regaño que recibiste por parte de tu hermano cuando supo que destruiste una mansión entera!" -le dijo la experta en armas a la mencionada, ella solo refunfuño cosas que no se entendían para nada-.

"Esta va para ti también Ino. Tsunade-sama sigue molesta cuando Hiashi-sama reclamó sobre la destrucción de su mansión" -dijo la pelirosa a su vieja amiga- "así que lo mejor es que te mantengas callada, para evitar más problemas" -ordenó ella para que la Yamanaka guardara silencio mientras que Hanabi logro calmar a los otros Hyūgas que no hicieran nada- "demonios, ya me estoy cansado de tener que parar sus discusiones" -dijo la peligrosa en un tono de cansancio-.

"Tarde o temprano tendremos que pedir ayuda de los demás para detenerlas" -añadió Tenten en el mismo estado de Sakura-.

"¡El programa va a comenzar!" -anunció una emocionada Hanabi que presiono el botón del control remoto y comenzar a grabar-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Demasiado diluido…" -dijo Naruto que probo un poco de lo que preparaba Miia, y de paso corregir su error de lo que paso días atrás-.

"¿Eh~? ¡Pero acabas de decir que era demasiado espeso!" -señaló Miia cuando su Dārin le dijo sobre eso-.

"¡Si, pero le has puesto demasiada agua! Ahora el guiso es más como un caldo. Es por eso que tienes que probarlo más a menudo" -le explicó el rubio para que la pelirroja entienda-.

"¡Oye, Centorea! ¡Vamos a jugar videojuegos!" -pidió Papi que tenía un control de una Nintendo Wii a la Centauro que estaba ocupada-.

"¡Por favor para, Papi! ¡Estoy a la mitad de pulir mi espada!" -dijo Centorea que no querían que la molestaran-.

Mientras esas dos continuaban con sus cosas, Miia hizo caso del consejo de su Dārin y abrió la olla para probar lo que preparaba, cuando quito la tapa lo único que Miia alcanzo a ver fue una masa y un par de ojos brillantes.

"¿¡Kya!?" -todo el mundo escucho a Miia y voltear para ver que paso, vieron con gran sorpresa que la cabeza de la Lamia fue capturada por lo que parecía ser una cosa gelatinosa y transparente de color azul y ojos verdes- "¿¡GABAAH!? ¿¡GABOBO!?"

"¡Gwaaah! ¿¡Miia!?" -gritó el rubio asustado al igual que Papi y Centorea que observaban como la Lamia se ahogaba-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡QUE RAYOS ES ESA COSA AZUL!" -gritó una aterrada y asqueada Sakura siendo testigo de lo que ataco a Miia-.

"Jamás había visto algo como eso… parece un… moco viviente" -dijo la Yamanaka con mucho asco-.

"Mejor pregúntate una cosa… ¿Cómo diablos aparece _eso_ dentro de la olla?" -preguntó Temari a esa gran incógnita-.

"

"De ahora en adelante entraré armada a la cocina, uno no sabe si esa cosa aparezca por aquí" -dijo Hanabi con miedo-.

"Primero una Lamia, luego una Harpía, una Centauro, ¿y ahora que es eso? ¿Una especie de forma de vida recién descubierta?" -preguntó Tenten viendo detenidamente a la criatura que apareció en el programa-.

"Hubiese sido bueno que esa cosa azul ahogara hasta la muerte a esa imitadora" -dijo Hinata que deseaba ver muerta a Miia, de paso sus amigas, su hermana y los Hyūgas que las vigilaban reprochaban con la mirada a la heredera del clan-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿¡Qué demonios era…eso!? ¡De pronto ataco a Miia y desapareció dentro de una grieta!" -preguntó Naruto que nunca en su vida había visto algo como lo que ataco a Miia que descansaba sobre un sillón y con un paño húmedo sobre su frente-.

"¡Eso era un Slime!" -respondió Centorea, luego el Uzumaki pregunto que era un Slime- "hay muchas criaturas como nosotros que vosotros los humanos estáis ignorando. Ese Slime de hace un momento era uno de ellos" -Naruto comprendió lo que la rubia explico-.

' _Oh… creía que Miia había confeccionado alguna extraña criatura en su olla…'_ -pensó Naruto al creer que la comida de la Lamia cobro vida-.

"¡Pero no temas, Aruji-dono! ¡Yo lo protegeré!" -declaró la rubia sacando su espada- ¡juro por mi espada…! Aunque sea una réplica… ¡que no permitiré que seres inferiores, como ese Slime, le haga daño!" -mostrando su gran orgullo como Centauro-.

"No había visto tu espada en un tiempo. Desde el capítulo 4 del programa, ¿creo? -mencionó el Uzumaki viendo el arma de Centorea-.

"¡Oye, olvida eso y juega a videojuegos conmigo!" -de pronto Papi saltó a la espaldas de Naruto y pegarse y rodear con sus brazos/alas al cuello del rubio- "¡estoy cansada de jugar yo sola!" -se apegó mucho al cuerpo del rubio que se sonrojo bastante, y eso no le gustó mucho a Centorea-.

"¡No es momento para eso Papi!" -se quejó la Centauro que separo a la mencionada del rubio-.

"A Papi sí que le gustan los videojuegos" -dijo Naruto notando que a la peliazul no le preocupaba el asunto del Slime, cuando se acercó a un fregadero con agua para remojar el paño, del fregadero apareció sorpresivamente el Slime que alargo su cuerpo hasta llegar hasta el techo- "¿¡UWA!?" -grito el rubio al ver a la criatura de cerca

"¡Atrás!" -gritó Centorea que fue directamente contra el Slime al momento que el Uzumaki se apartó- "¡Aléjate de mí Aruji-dono!" -ordenó la Centauro atacando con su espada a la criatura pero no funciono al no poder cortar el cuerpo del Slime que parecía ser muy elástico- "¿¡qué!? ¿¡No surtió efecto!?" -viendo su espada cubierta de limo de la criatura- "¡Pero si los Slime son las criaturas más débiles en los RPG!" -exclamó más que impactada-.

"¿¡Tus conocimientos provienen de los videojuegos!?" -señaló Naruto sin poder creerlo-.

De pronto el Slime ataco a los dos los rubios que gritaron seguido del sonido de varias cosas rompiéndose, luego la criatura volvió a escapar sin dejar rastro de su paradero, para suerte de esos dos es que ninguno salió lastimado.

"Gh… Cerea, ¿estás bien?" -preguntó el Uzumaki recuperándose del ataque de parte del Slime-.

"¡S…Si… de algún modo…!" -respondió Centorea- "Nunca imagine que un Slime podría ser así de fuerte…" -señaló ella cubierta de baba al igual que su Aruji-dono- "Gh… mi cuerpo está cubierto de algún liquido pegajoso…" -Naruto vio como el cuerpo de Cerea está cubierto de algo pegajoso que humedeció su ropa, dejando ver a través sus enormes senos y pezones- "¿Aruji-dono?" -dijo ella notando como se le quedo mirando fijamente-.

"Eh, bueno…" -el rubio se puso a tartamudear y desvió la mirada- "¡v-voy a tomar un baño! ¡Papi, es mejor que tengas con el Slime…!" -se quedó callado al ver que la Harpía seguía jugando como si no hubiera pasado nada- "esta chica…" -murmuró con una expresión de Poker Face-.

-Minutos después-

"Nunca imagine que aparecía un Slime… pareciera que termine en un mundo de fantasía" -decía Naruto que se duchaba para quitar los resto del líquido pegajoso de la criatura. Una vez que termino corto el agua de la ducha- ¿Qué hago? ¿Debería llamar a la Srta. Smith?

"A-Aruji-dono…" -detrás de la puerta del baño se escuchó la voz de Centorea que saco de sus pensamientos al Uzumaki- "vera… me preguntaba si se encontraba bien" -peguntó ella más que nerviosa-.

"Este… sí, estoy bien" -respondió el rubio- "al parecer el Slime no está por aquí tampoco."

"C-Comprendo. Entonces…" -dijo Centorea desde el otro lado de la puerta seguido de quitarse su ropa- "¡con permiso!" -anunció ella y entrar al baño-.

"¿Qué?" -alcanzo a decir Naruto y ver que Cerea entre al baño completamente desnudo y que usaba una toalla para cubrirse adelante. La rubia se veía calmada pero el gran sonrojo en su cara sumado con la expresión de pena decía lo contrario- "¿¡Cerea!? ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?" -preguntó el sonrojándose brutalmente-.

"¡E-Esto no es lo que piensa! ¡No voy a intentar hacer nada inapropiado!" -mencionó la Centauro para aclarar la confusión- "¡el Slime podría atacar otra vez! ¡Así que no puedo dejarlo sin compañía! ¡Es mi como su sierva, solo mi deber!" -remarcó ella-.

"¡Si ese es el caso entonces podrías ponerte alguna ropa encima!" -se quejó el rubio que se llevó sus manos a su entrepierna a pesar de llevar una toalla en su cintura-.

Cuando Centorea iba a explicarle, ella termino resbalándose con el piso y termino cayendo encima del Uzumaki en una posición en que su rostro termino entre medio de esos grandes montes femeninos.

"…No alcanzo a quitar algo de la baba pegajosa de mi cuerpo, así que pensé que podría ayudarme" -pidió apenada que no se dio cuenta que su Aruji-dono se asfixiaba con sus pechos-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡MALDITA SEA ESA YEGUA TETONA!" -gritaron unas furiosas Hinata, y para la sorpresa de todos la misma Ino Yamanaka-.

"Esta es la primera vez que te escucho quejarte de Centorea, Ino. ¿Qué mosca te pico ahora?" -pregunta una sorprendida Tenten al ver como la Yamanaka se tomó tal escena entre Naruto y la Centauro-.

"Puede que respete e idolatre a Centorea como un modelo a seguir, pero invadir el espacio personal de Naruto-kun está de más y no lo consiento" -explicó Ino- "ya me basta con que la 'Srta. Acosadora' lo siga desde que estábamos en la academia hasta hace unos meses cuando creyó las mentiras de Kiba" -mencionó ella que apuntaba a una furiosa Hinata-.

"¡Solo me preocupaba por su bienestar y procurar que llegara a salvo a su casa de personas interesadas como tú, Ino!" -atacó Hinata señalando de forma acusadora a la rubia, y de paso se escuchó el sonido de una campana de las que se usan en el Boxeo-.

"¿De dónde vino ese ruido?" -preguntó Sakura que no tenía ni la más mínima idea-.

"Quien sabe…" -respondió Hanabi que oculto tras sus espaldas dicha campana de boxeo que sonó hace unos instantes-.

"¡Pues al menos no soy tan tonta para creer la sarta de mentiras de Kiba!" -contraatacó la Yamanaka que toco un punto muy doloroso para la Hyūga- "¡terminaste acostándote con ese rabioso celoso, y mira lo que conseguiste! ¡Naruto-kun se alejó para siempre de la aldea y de mí!"

"¡De acuerdo, lo acepto! ¡Me acosté con ese infeliz! ¿¡Estas contenta!?" -estalló Hinata, los Hyūgas que vigilaban al grupo se mantuvieron alerta en caso de otra pelea- "¡pero una cosa les diré, y es que puede que Naruto-kun me vio en la cama con Kiba, pero no pasó nada más que solo tocarnos!" -aclaró ella dejando sorprendidas a todas que pensaron que ellos tuvieron sexo, pero al parecer nunca paso- antes de que digas algo mas Yamanaka… si me arrepiento al dejarme llevar por Kiba. Ahora MI Naruto-kun piensa mal de mí."

"Debiste confiar en el al igual que todos nosotros" -habló Ino seria- "si en verdad lo amabas, nunca debiste creer en las palabras de ese mentiroso. Eso demuestra que no amas de verdad, no como yo que si tengo sentimientos verdaderos por Naruto-kun" -dicho eso se apartó lo más lejos de la peliazul que solo bajo la cabeza y se quedó callada-.

Ninguno de las presentes y de los Hyūgas que las vigilaban no dijo ni una palabra, ambas chicas se sacaron todo lo que tenían guardado y se lo echaron en cara a la otra. Nadie se atrevió a decir algo y continuaron viendo el programa-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"P-Pido disculpa por las molestias" -se disculpó Centorea avergonzada porque su Aruji-dono limpiaba con un cepillo especial su lomo-.

"N-No es nada. Después de todo te has ensuciado mientras intentabas salvarme" -dijo Naruto haciendo su trabajo- _'esto es un poco parecido a lo que tenía que hacer con Miia días atrás. Pero a diferencia de Miia, me parece que no tendré problemas con ninguna parte delicada en esta ocasión, así que no debo ponerme nervioso'_ -pensaba el Uzumaki observando el cuerpo de Cerea- "veo que no alcanzas esta parte, ¿Cómo sueles lavarlo? ¿Por lo menos lo lavas?" -preguntó el que seguía limpiando la parte trasera de la rubia-.

"¡Por supuesto que lo lavo! ¡Lo hago con un cepillo de manga largo!" -exclamó Centorea- "pero esa parte quedo muy sucia… ¡AAHHH!" -soltó un leve chillido cuando el Uzumaki comenzó a limpiar con el cepillo cierta parte de su cuerpo- ¡A-Aruji-dono! ¡E…Eso es! ¡No es necesario limpiar ahí!" -mencionó ella apenada pero el rubio no entendió lo que quiso decir- "Eso es… um… ah… u-un punto muy delicado…"

"…" -Naruto analizo bien lo que Cerea dijo y de inmediato aparto el cepillo de la parte trasera- "¡AAAHHHHH! ¡Perdón, tienes razón! ¡Estamos hablando de tu trasero!" -mencionó el para que Centorea le diga que no es necesario que grite- "¡e-entonces encontrare otro lugar para limpiar!" -este empezó a buscar que otra parte debería limpiar, y sin querer sus manos agarraron los grandes senos de la Centauro que se sonrojo bastante- "¡Eso no es!" -gritó por lo que acaba de hacer- "¡l-lo siento! ¡Me asuste y…! ¡Realmente no fue mi intención!"

Mientras Naruto seguía disculpándose con Centorea hasta cansarse, ninguno noto una sombra detrás de la ventana que observaba lo que pasaba en el baño. Una vez que las cosas quedaron resueltas, Naruto y Centorea se metieron dentro de la bañera pero mantuvieron la distancia para evitar más problemas.

' _¿Por qué no entro a la bañera en primer lugar?'_ -pensó el que noto el silencio que se formó en el baño- _'bueno… esto es incómodo' "_ me… me pregunto porque el Slime nos atacó en primer lugar…" -habló el para romper el silencio-.

"Es por el agua" -habló Centorea que se unió al tema- "probablemente fue en búsqueda de agua. Primero estuvo en el guiso de Miia, y luego en el fregadero" -señaló ella mientras que el rubio sin querer miro el busto de la Centauro- "es solo una suposición, pero tal vez vive buscando fuentes de agua."

"Conque agua, ¿eh? Bueno, supongo que es un poco peligroso si encuentra el baño con nosotros aquí adentro, jajaja" -bromeó el rubio que dejo de reír cuando algo goteaba desde el techo y cayó al agua- "¿eh?" -nuevamente se escuchó ese goteo para que el Uzumaki y la Centauro se pongan tensos al percatarse que el Slime estaba por encima de sus cabezas-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡AAAAHHHHH! ¡ES LA MANCHA VORAZ! ¡CORRE NARUTO-SAN, SALVA TU VIDA!" -gritó una alarmada Hanabi que asusto a todas y a los que las vigilaban-.

"¿La mancha voraz? ¿Quién o qué rayos es eso?" -preguntó Hinata viendo a su hermana como si estuviera loca-.

"A diferencia tuya que actúas como acosadora de primera, yo si tengo una vida social" -respondió su hermana menor notando como la miraban- "¿acaso nunca tuvieron pijamada o reuniones de chicas cuando tenían trece años?" -Hanabi observó que todas las chicas se veían nerviosas- "eso pensé. Miren, La Mancha Voraz es una vieja película de Terror/ciencia ficción de la época de los 50 que presenta un gigantesco alíen similar a una ameba que aterroriza una pequeña. La película tuvo tanta fama que se hizo un remake, en el cual la masa es un proyecto secreto del gobierno que sale mal" -al terminar su explicación, las presentes exclamaron con un "Oohhh" al oír sobre esa película- "si les interesa, podemos juntarnos una noche y ver…"

"Ehhh… creo que otra ocasión Hanabi, además el trabajo nos exige mucho de nuestro tiempo, ¿verdad chicas? -habló Sakura por todas sus amigas al rechazar la oferta de la Hyūga-.

"…" -Hanabi se les quedo viendo con la mirada entrecerrada al notar que todas tenían mucho miedo sobre la película- "cuartero de cobardes" -les dijo a las demás que sobresaltaron por como las llamaron- "y pensar que todas ustedes son Jōnin y una es la aprendiz de la Godaime Hokage" -al decir eso, el orgullos de las chicas se les vino abajo como si les cayera una tonelada de ladrillos para ser rodeadas de una aura deprimente-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Es el Slime! ¿¡En que momento entro aquí!?" -exclamó la sorprendida Centorea que estiro su brazo para alcanzar su espada, pero en ese momento no la llevaba, así que término agarrando la "espada" de su Aruji-dono-.

' _E-Esa no es tu espada…'_ -el pobre del Uzumaki con mucho dolor cuando Cerea lo sujeto de su parte privada, luego que ella soltó el "arma" de su mano, tardo unos segundo en darse cuenta de lo que hizo para sonrojarse de a golpe y dar un salto atrás que provoco que se resbale y caiga afuera de la bañera, pegarse en la cabeza que la dejo inconsciente- "¿¡Cerea!? ¿¡Estás bien!?" -pregunto el pero la rubia no respondía. En su descuido el Slime capturo al Uzumaki con un tentáculo que impidió que se le escapara- "¡Gwah! ¡O-Oye, espera! ¡No me comas! ¡No soy nada nutritiva!" -le dijo al Slime pero este parecía no entender- "¡y si quieres torturar hombres, hay muchos otros que...!" -antes que pueda completar la frase, el Slime empezó actuar de forma extraña, su forma viscosa y grotesca cambio totalmente a la de una bella y hermosa chica con una figura y belleza que superaría a Miia- "¿¡Que…?!"

La nueva forma de la Slime sin duda sorprendió por completo a Naruto, ahora observaba a una chica de color azul transparente y de apariencia inocente a pesar de estar completamente desnuda, su cabello era una especie de masa verde que parecía cabello lacio y erizado hacia atrás con algunos mechones o antenas del mismo color pero terminando en las puntas en amarillo y unos atrayentes ojos verde con Esclerótica celeste.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ehhh… e-el… el Slime… se convirtió en… una chica…" -señaló una muy impactada Sakura que tenía sus ojos como plato-.

Todas las chicas y los Hyūgas no esperaban semejante giro en la historia, todos creyeron que Slime lastimaría a Naruto y Centorea… pero nunca esperaron que esa criatura se convierta en una sensual chica desnuda. Los Hyūgas se taparon sus narices para no perder más sangre al ver detalladamente el cuerpo de la Slime, y de paso agradecían por tener un televisor de pantalla grande.

"¿Eso es posible? ¿O el… digo, la Slime siempre fue chica? Por favor que alguien me aclare lo que está pasando" -preguntó Tenten muy confundida-

"Como es posible… digo, primero fue Miia, luego Centorea… ¿y ahora resulta que esa cosa babosa tiene mejor cuerpo que el mío?" -se quejó Temari envidiando la belleza de la chica Slime- "¡Esto es más que injusto! ¡Ese Uzumaki me debe una conversación cuando vuelva a verlo!"

"Enormes…" -murmuró Hanabi que comparaba su busto con el de la Slime y deprimirse- "que injusta es la vida conmigo" -llorando de forma cómica-.

"¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Ahora otra abominación va tras mi Naruto-kun! ¿¡Qué sucede en este mundo!? ¡Que alguien me lo explique!" -gritó Hinata que mordía un pañuelo de la frustración-.

"Un momento…" -puede que Ino también este impresionada del cambio, pero noto algo muy parecido en la chica Slime, algo que le recordó a cierta chica que conocía en otra aldea- "ese estilo de cabello… ya lo había visto en alguna parte" -tratando de hacer memoria y de paso ganarse la atención de las demás- "no… ¡esto debe ser una broma!" -exclamó ella asustada-.

"¿Qué está pasando, puerca? No entiendo lo que estás diciendo" -dijo Sakura viendo a la alarmada Yamanaka-.

"¿Es que no lo ves? ¡Solo mírala!" -decía Ino apuntando al televisor donde aparecía la chica Slime, cosa que no entendía la pelirosa- "¡mira bien su cabello! ¡Solo una persona tiene ese horrendo estilo de peinado! ¡Y esa persona es…!"

-Kumogakure no Sato-

"¡QUE SIGNIFICA ESTOOO!" -se escuchó un potente grito en toda la aldea de Kumo que quedo sordo a cada habitante- "¿¡ESTO ES ALGUNA ESPECIE DE VENGANZA EN MI CONTRA!?"

Dentro de un bar de Kumo donde mostraban el programa del Uzumaki, muchos Shinobis y aldeanos que venían a ver el show se encontraban en el piso y aturdidos en el piso por aquel grito que les afecto mucho. El o la responsable del desastre uno de los miembros del Equipo Samui que era rodeado por un aura de muerte y odio.

"Ow… mis oídos…" -se quejó el único miembro masculino del equipo, Omoi- "demonios Karui, no era necesario que grites de esa manera" -se quejó mientras sus oídos seguían zumbando-.

"¡CALLATE OMOI! ¡NO ESTOY DE HUMOR PARA ESCUCHARTE!" -gritó la colérica pelirroja a su compañero- "¡ESE MALDITO UZUMAKI…JURO QUE ME VENGARE POR ESTA HUMILLACION!" -juró ella viendo en la pantalla a la chica Slime-.

"Karui, Naruto-san tiene todo el derecho de vengarse de ti" -le recordó Samui a la pelirroja- "o es que tengo que recordarte lo que paso esa vez que lo golpeaste sin medir tu fuerza" -al decir eso Karui se avergonzó de ese momento que casi arriesgo en aquella misión cuando fueron a Konoha-.

"E...En mi defensa él no quería decir nada sobre ese criminal que secuestro a Bee-sensei" -dijo Karui en su defensa-.

"Eso se debe porque él y Konoha no sabían al respecto de lo que el Uchiha hizo" -agregó Samui dejando tensa a su compañera- "admítelo Karui, tu misma metiste la pata."

"¡Bien lo admito! ¡Mis impulsos me ganaron! ¿¡Feliz!?" -al final Karui admitió que cometió un gran error- "pero no me confundas con esa loca pelirosa de Konoha. Mira que ambas somos diferente."

"Todo menos tu otro yo" -habló Omoi que acaba de sentenciar su vida al no notar la expresión de rabia de Karui- "digo, puede que esa cosa llamada Slime se parezca un poco a ti, pero si comparamos su cuerpo con el tuyo, es muy obvio…"

"¡NO ESTÁS AYUDANDO OMOI!" -expresó la pelirroja con puño humeante a un Omoi enterrando en el suelo por el golpe que le dio-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

' _¿¡Se ha trasformado en un humano…!? ¿¡Es… una chica!?"_ -pensaba el Uzumaki viendo de pies a cabeza a la chica Slime- _'¿¡Qué es…?! ¿¡Es otra especia de interespecie como Miia, y las demás!?'_ -luego la Slime miro el rostro del rubio demasiado cerca para ponerlo muy nervioso por la cercanía, y más cuando ella lo abrazo repentinamente- "¿¡Qué estas…!?" -decía el rojo como un tomate al sentido el amplio busto de la chica- "¡Dwaah!" -gritó cuando la chica lo tiro al suelo para luego restregar sus pecho en la cara del rubio por unos segundos hasta que se separó y el recupere el aliento- "¡oye, espera! ¡Esto es demasiado repentino…! ¡Mi corazón no está preparado…!" -le dijo a la Slime que quedo encima suyo para tomar el cepillo con el que uso con Centorea para tallar su pecho- "u…um… ¿oye…? ¿Qué?" -se preguntó sin entender qué diablos ocurría- "¿por qué me estas limpiando?" -le preguntó a la chica que solo continuo con su trabajo al tomar el brazo derecho, ponerlo entre sus pechos para tallarlo con más facilidad- "¡woah! ¡Woooaaaaahhhh!" -luego las cosas se tornaron más complicadas cuando la Slime uso su propio cuerpo para limpiar al Uzumaki- "¡oye! ¡Oyeee! ¿¡m-me estas escuchando!?" -le gritó a la chica pero ella no se detenía- "¿No…no entiende las palabras?" -se preguntó viendo que las palabras no servían con esta chica- _'¿Por…por qué empezó a limpiarme de repente? Es algo así como cuando estaba limpiando antes a Cerea… ¡espera!'_ -Naruto abrió sus ojos en ese momento- _'¿ha estado imitando todo lo que Papi, Cerea y yo hemos hecho?'_ -empezó a recordar todas las cosas que han pasado este día para compararlas con lo que hace la chica Slime que le sonreía de forma inocente y tierna- _'¿¡podría ser que al imitarnos…ella está intentando comunicarse conmigo!?'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡ESA DEBERIA SER YO, ESA DEBERIA SER YOOOOOO!" -gritaba una desesperada Hinata que arañaba el muro de la sala- "¡ESA BABA AMBULANTE ME HA BORRADO OTRA DE MIS FANTASIAS!"

"¡No Naruto-kun! ¡No te dejes seducir por esa Slime!" -gritó la Yamanaka- "¡Vamos Centorea, despierta de una vez y aparto lejos a esa cosa de Naruto-kun!" -le gritó a la televisión como si fuera una persona y empezó a agitarlo-.

"¡Ino, deja esa pantalla o estarás vetada de por vida de la casa!" -ordenó Hanabi para que Sakura y el resto de las chicas separen a la mencionada del pobre televisor-.

"¡Cálmate puerca! ¡Dudo que con tu sueldo de interrogadora puedas pagarlo si llegas a romperlo!" -le recriminaba Sakura a la rubia que se puso pálida al pensar cuando costaría semejante aparato electrónico y así dejarlo en su lugar-.

-En Kumogakure no Sato-

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Yo no me comporto como una urgida desesperada por un hombre!" -gritaba Karui que comenzó a destrozar el Bar y a los clientes como armas arrojadizas- "¡esa imitación barata sabrá quién soy cuando la vea!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

' _Bueno… tal vez ella no es peligrosa después de todo…'_ -pensó Naruto aliviado, pero no conto que su cabeza quede atrapado dentro del cuerpo de la Slime- "…" -solo basto unos segundos para darse cuenta de la situación y alarmarse- _'espera, ¿¡qué!? ¡Me chupo dentro! ¡N-No puedo respirar!'_ -intento apartarse a la Slime pero sus brazos la atravesaban, impidiendo el contacto físico- _'e… e-estoy acabado… ¡no me puedo zafar! Ella es un líquido, por lo que no hay nada que agarrar… ¡también me está agarrando muy fuerte! ¡No puedo salir!'_ -los segundo pasaban y Naruto comenzaba a perder el aire, desesperando más al pobre- _'¡p...por favor Slime-chan…! ¡Si te quieres comunicar conmigo, entonces por favor, lee mis pensamientos…!'_ -pensaba el con la esperanza que la chica lo entienda pero ella parecía estar confusa, como si no comprendiera nada de lo que está pasando- _'¡lo sabía! ¡No comprende!'_ -poco a poco se le acababa la fuerza hasta el punto que esté perdiendo el conocimiento- _'yo… necesito oxigeno… oh, no… me estoy desmayando…'_ -en el momento que iba a cerrar sus ojos y rendirse, luego se compuso al abrir y ponerse de pie- _'¡pero ahora que he llegado a esto! ¡Es hundirse o nadar!'_ -usando lo que le queda de fuerza salto dentro de la bañera junto con una sorprendida Slime, una vez que los dos dentro de la bañera, Naruto salió del agua al ser liberado y recuperar el aliento- "yo… pensé que… iba a morir…" -dijo aliviado al momento que la Slime salió del agua con su antiguo aspecto pero algo paso cuando ella parecía más un líquido que antes- "¡tú quédate ahí por un momento!" -le ordenó a la Slime cuando salió del agua y atender a Cerea que seguía desmayada-.

-Minutos después-

"¡Ha vencido a la Slime diluyéndola! ¡Buen trabajo, Aruji-dono!" -felicitó Centorea a su amo por tal hazaña-.

"¡Dārin, eres asombroso!" -Miia elogió al rubio que se apeno un poco-.

"No, no, no… fue una apuesta en el mejor de los casos. Si me equivocaba, podría haber absorbido toda el agua y convertirse en un monstruo gigante" -mencionó Naruto imaginándose a la chica Slime del tamaño de un edificio- "pero la idea fue gracias al guiso de Miia, es todo gracias a ti" -le dio el crédito a la Lamia-.

"¿¡De verdad!? ¡Entonces hare ese tipo de guiso mi especialidad!" -dijo Miia más que feliz que si cocina sea útil-.

"¿¡Por qué!? ¡Solo el Slime terminaría comiéndoselo!" -remarcó Centorea al pensar que sería una mala idea-.

"Pero la verdad es que me sorprende cuando la Slime tomo forma humana" -les informó el Uzumaki a las chicas que no sabían que un Slime pueda hacer eso- "y tenía unos pechos realmente enormes…" -al mencionar esa las chicas gritaron un "¿¡Qué!?" a su Dārin/Aruji-dono- "bueno, quiero decir…"

"Pero un Slime que puede tomar forma humana…" -decía Centorea con una pose pensativa para que Naruto le pregunte si eso es raro-.

"Nunca había escuchado de un Slime así" -fue Miia quien respondió la pregunta de su Dārin sin que se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba detrás de sus espaldas-.

"Tal vez debamos decirle a la Srta. Smith sobre esto" -sugirió Centorea mientras que Papi y una "invitada" seguían jugando videojuegos-.

"¿Pero crees que realmente ella nos ayudara?" -preguntó Naruto no muy seguro que la coordinadora los ayude-.

"Esa mujer hace lo que ella quiere…" -señaló Miia conociendo lo negligente que es Smith-.

"Pero, ¿estaría bien dejarla en el baño?" -preguntó la Centauro para que el Uzumaki le diga que no sería lo más seguro-.

"¿Y si ella trata de huir de nuevo…?" -preguntó Miia que miro detrás de él y llevarse una gran sorpresa-.

Naruto y Centorea también voltearon a ver a sus espaldas y ver lo mismo que dejo a la Lamia en shock. Resulta que vieron a Papi jugar con la Nintendo Wii junto con una persona inesperada, esa persona era nadie más que la chica Slime que apareció en el baño y que estaba en su forma humana… solo que ahora lucía una chica joven similar a Papi, y que ambas voltearon a ver a los tres sin entender por qué tenía esas caras.

…

…

…

Continuara…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Eh? ¿Ya termino? ¡No puede ser!" -se quejó Hanabi viendo que termino el programa- "¡porque se acabó en la mejor parte!" -todo mundo dirigió su mirada en la hermana menor de Hinata que lanzo su tazón de palomitas con un berrinche algo infantil-.

"¡Rayos, yo también quería ver que más iba a pasar!" -hasta Ino se comportó como la Hyūga mientras mordía un pañuelo con los dientes hasta rasgarlo- "¡solo espero que Centorea proteja a Naruto-kun de esa Slime atrevida!"

"Estas exagerando demasiado con eso Yamanaka" -dijo Temari como actuaba Ino- "pero es verdad que el capítulo de hoy fue muy intrigante con lo de la chica Slime, fue completamente inesperado."

"A mí me hubiera gustado que esa roba identidades haya muerto ahogada" -sentenció Hinata que seguía con lo mismo- "y para el colmo, ahora esa cosa llamada Slime va detrás de mí Naruto-kun."

"No sé si alegrarme, o sentir pena por Naruto, su vida se está complicando cada vez más" -suspiró Tenten resignada- "espero que mi personaje sea tan Badass como yo. O que sea muy hermosa."

¿De qué demonios hablas Tenten? ¿Quieres ser humillada mundialmente acaso? -Sakura replicó al comentario de la castaña que le dijo "mejor que me toque un buen personaje antes de ser humillada"- "…bueno, por esta vez tienes razón" -mencionó la pelirosa- "¿saben algo? Me pregunto cómo se pondrá Karui-san al ver que tiene un personaje apareció en el programa de Naruto."

-Mientras tanto en Kumo-

"Muy bien Karui, tienes 10 cargos por exceso de violencia, alterar el orden público, contaminación auditiva entre otras cosas, ¿tienes algo que decir a tu favor?" -sentenció el Raikage mientras que Killer Bee logro detener a la pelirroja con una llave de sumisión, y para sorpresa de él fue que la chica tenía mucha fuerza-.

"¡TE MATARE, NARUTO UZUMAKIIIII!" -gritó Karui con todas sus fuerzas que dejo sordo a media aldea-.

Fin del capítulo.


	10. Cuando una Harpía y Slime se juntan…

¡Wassup Bitches! Hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo para los amantes del Manga del grandioso Okayado, además de que muchos aún siguen haciendo sus adivinanzas sobre quien es quien en el programa de "Monster Musume no Uzumaki".

Antes de empezar, me gustaría decir unas cuantas palabras sobre un "Guest" cuyo "comentario" me hizo pensar muchas cosas, y la verdad… no me importa. No me importa lo que diga que mi historia muchos errores sobre la renuncia de Naruto, de por qué no pudo curarse, lo de Hinata y puras mierdas que dices que a nadie le interesa saber.

Primero que nada, mi querido "Guest", de esto se trata Fanfiction, de crear historias originales que le guste a la gente que da su buena opinión al respecto. Segundo, puede que haya muchos fic de Naruto siendo desterrado, traicionado, siendo rechazados por sus padres, Godlike, Harem, etc. Pero igual a muchos les gusta porque quieren leer algo que les que le llame la atención y digan "esta historia se ve muy interesante". Además que por lo que leo, Naruto no deserto o fue traicionado, sino que el renuncio debido a una lesión que ni Tsunade o Kurama pueden curar. Y tercero, no pienso tomar en cuenta otra de tus "recomendaciones" como lo hacía el puto de cefiro101 que ahora está muerto, ni siquiera eres un escritor o tienes una historia, así que vete mierda porque muchos escritores estarían mucho más felices con un crítico menos en Fanfiction, ni siquiera me lastima si no vas a seguir leyendo mi historia porque tengo a más de 200 lectores siguiendo Monster Musume no Uzumaki… ¡y la cifra sigue subiendo, Bitch!

Dicho esto el cual fue un gran desahogo para mí y de paso me elimino a otro critico molesto de esta página… ¡disfruten del capítulo, montón de puercas!

* * *

"Blah blah blah" (Personajes hablando)

' _Blah blah blah'_ (Personajes pensando)

((Blah blah blah)) (Personajes conversando por teléfono)

* * *

Capítulo 9: Cuando una Harpía y Slime se juntan…

"¿En verdad creen que fue una buena idea en traerla al Bar?" -preguntó Tenten a sus amigas que tampoco estaban seguras- "temo lo que pueda pasar a las personas dentro del Bar si ella llega a descontrolarse."

"No te preocupes por eso, hable con Kakashi-sensei al respecto con Karui y está preparado en caso de cualquier desastre" -habló Sakura que dio aviso al Rokudaime para que este alerta ante cualquier cosa-.

"Estúpido programa… estúpida Slime… estúpido Uzumaki…" -eran las cosas que murmuraba una molesta pelirroja de Kumo que vino junto con el grupo de Hinata-.

Hinata y las demás chicas se reunieron en el Bar que visitaron antes para ver con más tranquilidad el nuevo capítulo de "Monster Musume no Uzumaki" junto con Karui que fue expulsada de Kumo por tiempo indefinido como castigo por parte del Raikage. Karui no tuvo más opción que irse a vivir con la familia de su novio Chōji que la recibió con los brazos abiertos, pero las cosas no fueron color de rosa cuando la pelirroja se desquitaba con su pareja en los entrenamientos que lo mandaba rumbo al hospital. Por orden del Rokudaime Hokage, Hinata y sus amigas fueron las encargadas de vigilar a la Kunoichi de Kumo en caso que vuelva a destrozar otro Bar.

"Quien de ustedes tuvo la idea de traer a la latosa de mi hermana" -Hinata señalaba a una colada Hanabi en el grupo de la heredera de los Hyūgas-.

"Ya te dije que al ser una Kunoichi, prácticamente soy una adulta para venir a un Bar" -dijo Hanabi- "además que en este lugar tiene una pantalla grande para los que vengan a beber, es por eso que vine" -finalizó ella con una sonrisa-.

"Aunque la banda ninja te haga pasar como una adulta, no quiere decir que seas mayor para estar aquí, Hanabi" -dijo Ino que no estaba de acuerdo de la Hyūga menor este aquí, y mucho más cuando sus amigas pidieron cerveza para beber y de paso piden un vaso con agua para su hermana- "un momento… si tu estas aquí, ¿Quién va a grabar el programa de esta noche?" -preguntó la rubia para que Hanabi le responda que dejo programado el DVD- "chica lista, estabas preparada para todo" -mencionó Ino ante la astucia de la Hyūga-.

"Por eso no hay que quitarle el ojo de encima, no queremos tener problemas con Hiashi-sama si su hija menor se puso a beber" -decía Temari vigilando a Hanabi que se molestó un poco-.

"¡Ya les dije que soy legalmente adulta! ¡No me traten como una niña!" -se quejó ella dando un golpe en la barra-.

"Dilo cuando cumplas 18 años y te dejaremos beber con nosotras" -sentenció Sakura para que Hanabi haga un puchero-.

"¡Se les avisa a todo el mundo que el programa va a comenzar!" -anunció el dueño del Bar para que todo el mundo ponga atención a la pantalla-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un nuevo día comienza en la casa Uzumaki, un día que sería de lo más tranquilo para los que habitaban en la casa… o quizás no.

"¡Ahhh! ¡Mi taza! ¡Hacia juego con la de mi Dārin!" -gritó Miia que se escuchó en toda la casa porque su taza favorita está rota-.

"¿¡Q-Qué significa esto!? ¡Mi espada esta toda pegajosa!" -luego siguió Centorea que también se le escucho en toda la casa al ver que su espada está cubierta de limo-.

El motivo del por qué esas dos gritaba se debía que la chica Slime tomo sus cosas sin querer, varios objetos como un colgador, lápices, una tijera, una taza y despertador en el interior de su viscoso cuerpo.

"¡MALDITA SLIME…!" -decían Miia y Centorea dispuesta a atacar a la chica Slime pero en eso Naruto intervino y de paso trato de calmarlas-.

"¡Cielos! ¡No tienen que gritar de esa manera! ¡Suu no lo está haciendo a propósito!" -dijo Papi que defendiendo a la chica Slime-.

"… ¿Eeh? ¿Suu?" -Naruto estaba confundido, ¿Quién era esa Suu que nombro la Harpía?-.

"Creí que 'Suu' sería un buen nombre para una Slime" -explicó la peliazul de forma sencilla-.

"¿Suu?" -para sorpresa de todos, la chica Slime acaba de hablar y repetir el nombre que le dio Papi-.

"¡Wah! ¡Ha hablado!" -exclamó Miia sorprendida que la chica Slime pueda hablar como una persona-.

"Es muy buena imitando" -señaló Naruto igual de sorprendido que la pelirroja-.

"Sin embargo, no puede permanecer desnuda" -dijo Centorea señalando que la recién nombrada Suu está completamente desnuda-.

"Pero esta pegajosa y viscosa. No hay manera que pueda llevar ropa normal" -mencionó Miia a ese detalle-.

"Creo saber cómo solucionar ese problema" -dijo el Uzumaki que tuvo una idea-.

-Minutos después-

"¿Un impermeable?" -la pelirroja vio que Suu llevaba un impermeable de color amarillo y franjas azules y que le quedaba perfecto a la chica Slime-.

"Pensé que podría funcionar porque ella no puede mancharlo o ensuciarlo. Y si lo lleva puesto, no podrá absorber el agua" -explico Naruto viendo lo feliz que se ve Suu- "¡Oye, no hagas eso!" -exclamó el cuándo la chica Slime abrió el impermeable y mostrar su cuerpo desnudo-.

"De hecho, hasta luce un poco sexy" -confesó Miia algo inquieta-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"O esa cosa se hace la inocente, o lentamente quiere seducir a MI Naruto-kun" -decía Hinata que rechinaba los dientes- "¡por qué no lo hice antes! ¡Por queeeee!"

"¿En serio, Hinata? Ella no hace nada malo. Solo mírala" -señaló Tenten a la pantalla donde sale Suu- "¿En verdad crees que Suu sea capaz de engatusar a Naruto? Solo lo dices porque estas celosa de Miia y de las demás que viven con él" -mencionó ella para que Hinata le grite '¡No estoy celosa de un grupo de fenómenos!'-.

"Solo lo dice porque le tienes celos a Miia" -dijo Hanabi queriendo provocar a su hermana mayor-.

"Admítelo amiga, estas verde de los celos" -añadió Ino picándole en el orgullo de la Hyūga- "pero yo también tengo celos de Centorea y las demás chicas. Ellas viven con Naruto-kun que las atiende cuando necesiten algo."

"Porque cuando veo a esa Slime, siento que estoy en ese programa haciendo el ridículo" -decía Karui aguantándose la vergüenza en pensar que ella misma se exhibía en televisión-.

"Deberían cancelar el programa, está fomentando el Lolicon en televisión" -se quejaba Sakura que apretaba sus puños con fuerza-.

"Esa cerebro de pollo no ayuda en la situación actual" -Temari se quejó de la actitud infantil de Papi-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿No era un poco más grande el día de ayer? ¿Por qué se ha hecho más pequeña?" -preguntó la Centauro comparando la diferencia de tamaño de Suu del día anterior con el que tiene en este momento-.

"Tal vez se deba a que perdió agua al salir del baño. De hecho, este podría ser su tamaño real" -respondió Naruto creyendo que ese eral la causa mientras Papi intenta que Suu aprenda a decir su nombre-.

"Pero Dārin, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?" -susurró Miia al Uzumaki-.

"Ella probablemente no esté aquí legalmente… podría ser una polizón o algo así" -Centorea se unió a la conversación para que el rubio se sorprenda-.

"Así que… ¿¡ella es una inmigrante ilegal!?" -exclamó el Uzumaki con los ojos bien abiertos-.

"¿No deberíamos entregársela a la Srta. Smith?" -preguntó Centorea pensando que si era lo correcto en avisar a la coordinadora sobre Suu-.

"Como no sabemos de dónde vino, no sabríamos adonde enviarla" -mencionó el rubio que no tenía ni idea de cómo arreglar las cosas con Suu-.

"Podrían ponerla bajo custodia… o incluso encarcelarla" -cuando Centorea mencionó lo de encarcelar a la Slime, Papi reacciono ante esa palabra-.

"Aun así, eso es… quiero decir, ella es solo una niña pequeña" -cuestionó el Uzumaki, era muy extremo en encerrar a la pobre Suu-.

"Pero Aruji-dono, si dejamos las cosas como están, podrías ser castigado por ello" -agregó la Centauro preocupada, ella, Miia y Naruto solo pensaban en cómo arreglar las cosas hasta que la pelirroja se dio cuenta de algo-.

"¿Por qué esta tan callado?" -preguntó al notar el silencio que hay en la sala, luego se escuchó que alguien abrió la ventana y ver que Papi se fue volando de la casa, llevándose consigo a la Slime- "¡e-espera Papi!" -gritó el rubio que salió de su casa- "¡adónde vas con la Slime!" -este empezó a correr detrás de las 'fugitivas' para no perderlas de vista-.

"¡Dārin, vamos con…!" -dijo Miia pero en ese momento llego una persona que no esperaban tener visitas-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Qué le paso a Papi? No es normal que se comporte de esa manera para llevarse a la Slime" -preguntó Sakura-.

"Su nombre es Suu, y la verdad es que creo tener una leve sospecha del por qué Papi lo hizo" -mencionó Tenten que se ganó la atención de las demás- "notaron como se puso Papi cuando escucho la conversación de los demás" -señaló ella para que las chicas asientan con la cabeza- "tal vez ella reacciono de esa forma para llevarse a Suu para que este a salvo. Simplemente lo hace para protegerla."

"Ella está actuando por instinto, como una mamá gallina protegiendo a sus crías" -agregó Temari que comenzaba a respetar más a Papi- "tal vez esa Chibiko se le olvide todo cuando da tres pasos, pero al menos se preocupa por los demás."

"Pues a mí no me gusta que esa Slime se llame Suu, ahora en mi aldea de seguro van a usar ese sobrenombre cuando regrese" -se quejó Karui que se bebió al seco su cerveza-.

"Otra amargada que hay que aguantar" -dijo Sakura cansada de tantos problemas. Si tenían que aguantar a Hinata, ahora todo será peor con la pelirroja de Kumo-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto siguió corriendo detrás de Papi y Suu hasta llegar hasta donde está el puente de la ciudad, un lugar donde mucha gente pasa por ahí para dar una caminata con sus mascotas.

"C…Cielos… ¿hasta dónde va a ir Papi? No puedo creer que ella me está haciendo correr hasta aquí, en un día caluroso como este…" -decía el agotado Uzumaki por tener que correr desde su casa hasta este lugar-.

Mientras Papi seguía volando, la chica Slime se encontraba de lo más tranquila hasta que pasar por el rio que hay por debajo del puente, causando que ella se alarme y empiece a moverse de la desesperación.

"¿¡Qué!? ¡Oye, no te muevas tanto!" -decía Papi que tenía problemas en sujetar a la Slime que se resbalo de sus garras y empiece a caer- "¡Suu!" -gritó la peliazul viendo a la Slime cayendo justo encima del Uzumaki-.

"¿Eh?" -alcanzó a decir Naruto que no pudo reaccionar al ver como caía la Slime- "¡AAAHHHHHH!" -gritó al momento del impacto, dejando al rubio muy lastimado pero Suu parecía no haberse lastimado-.

"¿¡Estas bien, Suu!?" -Papi descendió para ver si la mencionada se encuentra bien, y para su alivio fue ver que si se encuentra a salvo- "¡Guau! ¡Estas intacta!" -exclamó sorprendida-.

"Aunque hay alguien que no lo está…" -dijo el rubio adolorido por amortiguar la caída de Suu-.

"¿Por qué has empezado a moverte de esa manera, Suu?" -preguntaba la Harpía que acomodaba el impermeable de la Slime-.

"Bueno, es solo una suposición, pero creo que el rio la asusto" -respondió Naruto que se recuperó del golpe al momento que Suu y Papi observen el rio- "ella se disolvió en el baño. Si ella cayera en una enorme fuente de agua como este, se dispersaría y moriría."

"¿Era eso? ¡Lo siento, Suu!" -Papi se disculpó con la Slime por el susto que le provoco-.

"¡No te disculpes con ella todavía! ¿¡Por qué te fuiste por tu cuenta!? ¡Ya te dije que tengo que estar contigo si te sales!" -decía el Uzumaki reprimiendo a Papi- "¿y por qué te has traído a Suu…-chan contigo?"

"¡Porque ibas a llevar a Suu lejos, ¿verdad?! ¡Ella no ha hecho nada malo!" -exclamó Papi defendiendo a la Slime-.

"…Tú dices eso, pero… ella casi me mata…" -mencionó el rubio de lo que paso el día de ayer en el baño para que Papi grite '¡Pero TODAS hacen eso!', provocando dolorosos recuerdos de los golpes que recibía de parte de Miia y Cerea- "lo sé, pero tenemos que seguir las reglas del Intercambio Cultural…"

"¡No importa! ¡Papi va a proteger a Suu!" -declaró la peliazul que abrazo a la Slime-.

"¿Proteger?" -repitió Naruto con una expresión de cansancio en su cara- "¿Por qué siento que soy el tipo malo del programa?"

"¿Proteger…?" -Suu también repitió la misma palabra que dijo Papi-.

"¡Oiga, señorita pájaro!" -en ese momento un grupo de chicos, dos chicas y cuatro chicos armados con pistolas de aguas, llegaron al lugar donde están Papi, Suu y Naruto- "¡nosotros estamos teniendo una guerra de pistolas de agua! ¿Quieres jugar, señorita pájaro?" -preguntó uno de los chicos a la Harpía-.

"¿Señorita pájaro? Espera, Papi, ¿los conoces?" -preguntó el Uzumaki para que una de las chicas hable con el rubio-.

"La Señorita pájaro siempre juega con nosotros" -dijo la chica, Naruto la reconoció porque era la misma que fue salvada por Papi ese día en el parque que llevaba un sombrero, y de paso le pregunta desde cuando se conocen- "¡nosotros jugamos juntos ayer!"

"Papi… ¿te fuiste por tu propia cuenta otra vez?" -preguntó Naruto para que la mencionada mire hacia otro lado y se ponga muy nerviosa- "pero ¿Por qué eres tan popular?" -preguntó el confuso, y como respuesta, este junto con la Harpía fueron empapados de forma sorpresiva por los chicos que le arrojan bombas de aguas y empezar a correr-.

"¡Ya verán! ¡Esperen!" -Papi empezó a perseguir a los chicos sin importar que sus ropas estén empapadas y algo transparente, dejando ver sus pechos-.

"¡Oigan!" -exclamó el rubio al notar ese detalle, y para su sorpresa fue ver que los chicos se detuvieron para dejarse atrapar por Papi-.

"¡Los atrapare!" -decía la peliazul sujetando del cuello a dos de los chicos que tenían grandes sonrisas bobas al sentir los pechos de la Harpía en sus caras-.

' _Ah, así que por eso que ella es popular. Mocosos pervertidos'_ -pensó Naruto entendiendo el por qué Papi se llevaba bien con los chicos- _'bueno, de cualquier manera…'_ -luego él se relajó mientras observaba a Papi jugar con los chicos- _'es lindo ver a Papi ser tan responsable, y que ella diga que va a proteger a Suu también. Tal vez sus instintos maternales son realmente fuertes.'_

"¡Kya!" -el rubio salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho a unas chicas gritar al ser mojada por uno de los chicos- "¡para! ¡No tenemos una pistola de agua!" -se quejó al estar indefensa-.

"Oigan…" -Naruto iba a reprimir al chico hasta que noto lo que Suu hacia al ponerse al borde del rio y comenzar a absorber el agua con sus cabello/tentáculos- "oye, ¿Qué estas hacien…?" -el Uzumaki observo como el cuerpo de Suu empezó a cambiar para luego tener una gran cambio. Ahora mismo Suu lucía un poco más alta, con un cuerpo más curvilíneo y unos enormes pechos-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿¡EEEEEHHHH!?" -todo el mundo dentro del Bar quedo boquiabierto por lo que acaban de ver, muchas mujeres presentes se cubrieron sus pechos por vergüenza mientras los hombres salían volando por la severa hemorragia nasal-.

"¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!" -Sakura fue la primera en reaccionar al nuevo cambio de la Slime- "¡NINGUN SER CONOCIDO ES CAPAZ DE HACER ESO!" -reprendió ella viendo semejante cambio de la Slime y ponerse verde de la envidia-.

"Por qué… porque me castigas de esa manera, Naruto-kun" -Hinata golpeaba una y otra vez la barra con puñetazos leves sacando su frustración- "¿¡que tienes esos fenómenos para que sean tan populares!?"

"Esa cosa cambio solo con absorber agua, y gracias a ello me siento humillada completamente" -Ino no dejaba de ver la escena, incluso un gracioso atraso la escena para verla en cámara lenta para su deleite- "¿¡QUIEN ESTA JUGANDO CON MIS SENTIMIENTOS?!" -gritó ella para que la escena vuelva a la normalidad-.

"Primero esa Chibiko que no sabe que está rodeada de pervertidos, y ahora esa masa gelatinosa cambia abruptamente su físico solo con agua" -Temari no puede creer de lo que acaba de ver- "¡por que las cirugías cosméticas actuales no funcionan así!" -ante la rabia azoto su cabeza contra la barra-.

"!AHHHH! ¡YO QUISIERA TENER ESA HABILIDAD!" -gritó Tenten que disimuladamente comparaba su copa C que apenas destacaba por sus ropas-.

"¡Tengo que intentar eso! ¡Cantinero, quiero 20 rondas de cervezas, y sírvalo en las jarras más grandes que tengan!" -gritó la pelirroja al dueño de Bar, dejando impactadas a las chicas por tal orden-.

"¡E-E-Espera un momento Karui! ¿¡Qué diablos estás pensando en pedir eso!?" -preguntó Sakura viendo como el como el cantinero con mucha dificultad, trajo todas las jarras con cervezas-.

"¡Si esa Slime pudo aumentar de tamaño, yo también puedo hacerlo!" -respondió la pelirroja para que las chicas piensen que se le zafo un tornillo- "¡solo espérate Samui, dentro de poco vas a pasar a hacer la segundona de Kumo!" -dicho eso empezó a beber jarra tras jarra como si fuese agua-.

"Esto ya se salió de control" -dijo Hinata que iba a dar un sorbo a su jarra pero esta es arrebatada por su hermana menor que bebía de ella- "¡Hanabi! ¡Pero que rayos estás haciendo!"

"¡Voy a ponerme más sexy que tú, Hinata!" -respondió Hanabi que imito el mismo plan de Karui, una vez que termino de beberse toda la cerveza, ella eructo y golpeo la barra con la jarra- "¡cantinero, sírveme otra 10 jarras y póngalo a la cuenta de mi padre!" -ordenó ella para que el cantinero asiente-.

"¡Hanabi Hyūga, ni se te ocurra beber una gota de cerveza!" -ordenó la Hyūga mayor a su hermana que le responde con un '¡Oblígame, busto inflado!'- "¡tú primera salida y ya empiezas a armar problemas! ¡Esta será la primera y última vez que sales, ¿me escuchaste?!" -luego de esa advertencia la peliazul intento arrebatarle la segunda jarra que iba a beber su hermana, pero ella impidió acercarse más al usar una pierna para mantener la distancia-.

"¡Tu no me das ordenes, acosadora pechugona!" -gritó Hanabi usando su fuerza para apartar a su hermana y seguir bebiendo-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

' _Ya veo… mientras más agua absorbe, más grande se pone…'_ -pensó el Uzumaki sorprendido al igual que los chicas del cambio total de Suu- _'pero, ¿Por qué se ha hecho más grande en primer lugar?'_

Como respuesta, la Slime se acercó al chico que empapo a las chicas y lo miro por unos segundos para luego atraerlo directamente a sus pechos, acción que sorprendió a todos los chicos y al Uzumaki.

' _Así que ella sigue imitando a Papi…'_ -pensó el rubio notando bien como Papi sujetaba a uno de los chicos por el cuello y que Suu imitaba lo mismo para luego soltar al chico que tenía una enorme sonrisa boba-.

"¡Házmelo a mí después!" -pidió uno de los chicos para que los demás hagan fila con las esperanzas que la Slime los abrazara, pero ninguno se esperó que Suu hizo un gesto con su mano como una pistola para disparar desde su dedo un fuerte chorro de agua que mojo por completo- "¡DWAAAH!" -gritaron los chicos que pedían tiempo fuera, Papi aprovecho el momento y les entrego las pistolas de agua a las chicas y perseguir a los chicos hacia el puente-.

El Uzumaki siguió a las chicas que se divertían junto con Papi y Suu al mojar a los chicos que huían de ellas. Mientras las observaba, este recordó la conversación que tuvo con Miia y Centorea sobre entregar a la Slime en caso que fuera un peligro, pero a medida que observaba a Suu jugar con los chicos, este comenzó a pensar si en verdad ella era un peligro.

' _Ella solo está imitando las cosas de su alrededor. Me pregunto si ella en verdad se está divirtiéndose…'_ -pensaba el Uzumaki en esta difícil situación hasta que algo veloz y de gran tamaño paso muy cerca- "¡WOAH!"

Lo que paso a gran velocidad era una enorme camioneta negra que era conducido por dos personas muy molestas y reconocidas por el Uzumaki.

"¿¡Que tal esta mi nueva camioneta!? -decía un pelinegro con barba llevando unas gafas de sol mientras conducía a gran velocidad-.

"¡Esta hecha en América, ¿verdad?! ¡Es increíble! ¡Es tan jodidamente increíble!" -decía la acompañante del conductor, una mujer de cabello morado que se fijó en el grupo de chicos, y en especial en Papi y Suu- "¡viejo, mira esa mierda! ¡Hay una chica pájaro y una chica agua!"

(N/A: Para los que no lo recuerdan, la pareja de odiosos que salen de vez en cuando en el Manga, se parece a Sasuke Uchiha y Ami, la chica que molestaba a Sakura en la academia)

"¡Coñoooo~! ¡No tengo ni idea porque ellas están ahí, pero coñoooo!" -exclamó el pelinegro al ver por primera vez a una Harpía y una Slime, cosa que molesto a ellas y a los chicos-.

"¡La puta pollo está volando, hombre!" -decía la pelimorada que ofendió a Papi-.

"¡Qué demonios es eso, ¿una Slime?! ¡Que ascoooo!" -el pelinegro insulto a Suu pero ella no entendía lo que decían de su persona-.

"¡Puedes ver bien a través de ella, eeewww!" -decía la pelimorada que no paraba de burlarse de las chicas-.

De pronto una corriente de viento hizo que el sombrero de una de las chicas salga volando, ella al intentar perseguir su sombrero termino en medio de la calle, justo en frente de la camioneta que iba a gran velocidad. Apenas el conductor se dio cuenta de desviarse pero era muy tarde al estar muy cerca de la chica que no pudo reaccionar. Cuando todos creían que la pobre saldría lastimada, sucedió que Suu atrapo a la niña y se supo como escudo para protegerla del golpe, ocasionando que se pegue a los costados del puente mientras que la camioneta choco, dejando inconsciente a sus ocupantes pero a la vez ilesos.

"¿Estas bien?" -preguntó Suu a la chica que a pesar de estar asustada, asiente con la cabeza para confirmar que está bien-.

' _Suu salvo a esa niña…'_ -Naruto estaba muy sorprendido de lo que hizo la Slime mientras Papi y los chicos se acercaron para ver que se encuentran a salvo- _'ella absorbió a la niña justo antes de que la atropellaran, y entonces absorbió toda la fuerza del coche.'_

"S-Slime nee-chan…" -decía la chica una vez que se separó de Suu- "gracias…" -agradeció por haber salvado su vida mientras la Slime la miraba fijamente-.

"Suu, ¿estás bien? Aun no te has movido…" -preguntó Papi viendo que la mencionada no se despegaba- "¿eh? ¿No estará pegada a la pared?"

En ese momento, los costados donde choco la camioneta empezaron a trisarse hasta alcanzar a donde quedo pegada Suu para luego romperse, y que la Slime caiga de espalda al rio sin poder hacer nada.

"¡SUU!" -grito Papi que reacciono pronto al sujetar una de las manos de la Slime pero era difícil de sostenerla- _'¡N…No! ¡Su cuerpo es tan resbaladizo que Papi no puede agarrarla bien…!'_ -pensaba la Harpía teniendo problemas al sostener a Suu- _'¡y las manos de Papi no son lo suficientemente fuertes para aguantarlas!'_ -a medida que avanzaban los segundos, Papi apenas podía sostener a la Slime debido a su cuerpo resbaloso- _'¿¡que debería hacer...!? ¡Si Suu cae al rio, entonces…!'_

"Papi" -de pronto Suu hablo para que la mencionada la escucha mientras le sonreía- "gracias" -agradeció por los momentos felices que compartió en el momento que la Harpía no pudo sostener para caer al rio-.

Tanto Papi como los chicos juntos con algunos transeúntes que pasaron por la zona, escucharon como la Slime cayó al rio para luego quedar todo en silencio. Muchos pensaron que ese fue el fin de la pobre Suu que protegió a la chica de una muerte segura.

"Suu…" -susurró Papi al momento que algunas lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos-.

"Estoy bien~" -para la gran sorpresa de todo y la Harpía, escucharon a Suu que de algún modo se salvó. Papi se acercó por donde cayó la Slime y ver que ella se encontraba bien al caer justo dentro de la parte trasera de la camioneta, la misma conducía la pareja que choco hace unos instantes-.

"Pheeeeww… eso estuvo cerca. Me alegra de haber traído esta camioneta americana aquí a tiempo" -dijo Naruto quien condujo la camioneta para ponerla justo en donde caería la Slime-.

"¡Esposo!" -exclamó Papi que alzo vuelo e ir donde está el Uzumaki-.

"¡Papi!" -Naruto abrió sus brazos para recibir a la peliazul con un abrazo, cosa que no pasó porque ella fue con Suu que la atrapo para luego consolarla-.

"Estoy bien, estoy bien" -decía Suu para calmar a Papi que lloraba, mientras que el rubio se sintió como un tonto para luego suspirar-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Por poco se me para el corazón cuando creí que Suu había muerto" -expresó una aliviada Tenten al observar la caída de la Slime- "menos mal que Naruto-kun actuó rápido para salvarla."

"No eres el única que piensa en eso, solo mira a todo el mundo" -señaló Ino al resto de la gente en el Bar que aplaudía por el acto heroico del Uzumaki al rescatar a la chica y nueva Waifu de muchos hombres- "Naruto-kun en verdad es todo un héroe, lástima que él no esté aquí en la aldea."

"Que se puede hacer, él ya es feliz en donde se encuentre ahora mismo" -habló Temari- "cuando Gaara supo de su desaparición, mando a todos los ninjas de Suna para que lo traigan y así ofrecerle un hogar con nosotros. Si eso hubiera, de seguro yo ya estaría casada con el" -al decir eso la experta en armas y la Yamanaka se aguantaron las ganas de masacrar a la rubia de Suna por atreverse a decir eso-.

"¡Ya basta Karui, no es necesario que te bebas todo eso!" -decía Sakura a la pelirroja de Kumo que iba en su décimo tercer jarra de cerveza- "¡necesito una mano, chicas! ¡No importa lo que haga, Karui no para de beber!"

"¡Déjame en pash… cabellosh de shicle!" -ordenó una muy ebria Karui para beberse al seco su cerveza- "¡no tienesh ni la minima idea…de lo que yo shiento! ¡Tener que sher la Pettanko de tu equipo esh la peor cosha que te puede pashar!" -al decir eso se bebió otra jarra de cerveza al seco- "¡Ni shiquiera puedo ir en pazh a lash termash con tush amigash shabiendo que todash ellash te shuperaaan en medidash! ¡ESH LO MASH VERGONZHOSO!" -luego tomo con sus manos el rostro de Sakura para acerco a su cara y mirarla fijamente- "¿¡SHOMOS AMIGASH O NO SHOMOS AMIGASH!? ¿¡EH!?"

"Yo… yo…" -balbuceo la pelirosa para tomar de los hombros a la pelirroja- "¡te comprendo Karui! ¡Yo también sufro por no tener un cuerpo privilegiado!" y ambas se abracen con fuerza y lloren ríos de lágrimas-.

"¡Este es mi fin, padre me matara si ve como en el estado que esta Hanabi!" -decía Hinata para que las demás vean a la Hyūga menor con la cabeza apoyada en la barra-.

"Mira hermana… tengo mejor cuerpo que tuuuu…" -decía Hanabi con los ojos en espiral por beberse tan solo tres jarras de cerveza-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Suu y Papi se despedían de los chicos que se retiraban a sus hogares mientras que Naruto tenía una conversación por teléfono con Miia y Centorea sobre el tema con Suu.

((¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Quieres que se quede en casa!?)) -gritó Miia que se escuchó fuerte en el celular del Uzumaki-.

"No tenías que contestar así…" -respondió Naruto- "no tienes de que preocuparte, ella no es una chica mala" -viendo a Papi y Suu mas que contentas- "ella realmente no sabía cómo actuar con normalidad."

((Pero Aruji-dono, si alguna cosa pasara…)) -decía Centorea preocupada de que su amo salga herido-.

"No quiero reportarla si no ha hecho nada malo, y mientras nosotros le enseñemos que debería y no debería hacer, entonces no habrá problemas" -mencionó el rubio mientras Papi tenía toda su atención en el enorme busto de Suu. Miia s Centorea seguían inseguras de que si es una buena en tener a la Slime en la casa- "estará bien, solo piensen que es como una hija."

-Casa de Naruto-

"¿Una hija?" -dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo para que en su cabeza se vengan muchas imágenes de ellas teniendo una vida feliz con sus respectivas hijas y casadas con Naruto-.

"Ohhh~ Bueno, cuando lo pones de esa manera, supongo que no hay problema" -decía Miia que le parecía una gran idea en lo criar a una hija-.

"¿¡Que estaba pensando!?" -se reclamó Centorea a si misma al momento que toda su cara se ponga roja- "¿¡ser tan desconsiderada!? ¡Él es mi Aruji-dono…!" -al decir eso empezó a darse a cabezazos contra el muro para borrar esas imágenes-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿¡LO VEN!? ¡ESA COPIA BARATA YA ESTA PENSANDO EN TENER HIJOS CON NARUTO-KUN!" -grito una súper celosísima Hinata porque Miia le quería robar su más grande sueño de tener una gran familia con el rubio- "¿¡QUE RAYOS SUCEDE CON ESE PROGRAMA!?" -del puro coraje, Hinata tomo uno de los jarras que le quitó a Hanabi y se lo bebe de golpe- "¡pero esto no se quedaría así! ¡Lo juro por mi honor como Hyūga que lo buscaré, lo encontrare, me casare con él aunque tenga que amarrarlo al altar y montármelo hasta que no sienta las putas caderas!" -declaró ella dispuesta a ser la esposa de SU Naruto-.

"¡Perdí mi oportunidad de tener una familia perfecta!" -exclamó Ino que empezó a imitar a Centorea al darse a cabezazos contra la barra- "¡si tan solo le hubiera dicho lo que siento por él hace años, ahora sería la señora Uzumaki!"

' _Esas dos están más que chifladas'_ -pensaban Tenten y Temari por el espectáculo que daban esas mientras, Hanabi seguía inconsciente mientras Sakura y Karui seguían lamentándose de su poco desarrollo corporal-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Muy bien, ustedes dos asegúrense de mantener esto en secreto a la Srta. Smith, ¿de acuerdo?" -dijo el Uzumaki a Papi y Suu cuando llegaron a la entrada, a lo que ellas les responden con un '¡Okaaay!'- "estoy en casa" -anunció al entrar a su casa y descansar de una vez-.

((Oh, es verdad)) -decía Miia en el celular justo en el momento que su Dārin abrió la puerta- ((la Srta. Smith está aquí ahora mismo. Así que asegúrate de no dejar salir al gato de la bolsa cuando llegues a casa, ¿de acuerdo?)) -advirtió ella pero ya era demasiado tarde porque la coordinadora vio entrar al rubio, la peliazul y la Slime. En ese momento que el grupo vio a Smith, Naruto puso una cara de muerto en vida, Papi tenía una cara de sorpresa total con ojos bien abiertos, y Suu parecía ser la única que no entendía lo que pasaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Así que… ¿tendremos que esperar el próximo capítulo para saber que pasara con Suu?" -decía Tenten viendo que el programa de hoy ha terminado- "que pena, quería ver que iba a pasar" -mencionó ella soltando un suspiro-.

"No sé con exactitud va a pasar, pero de seguro ese rubio va a tener muchos problemas ahora que la coordinadora los descubrió" -agregó Temari-.

"Espero que Naruto no tenga resentimientos en contra de mi persona, porque no quiero imaginarme que personaje me llegue tocar en su programa" -decía Sakura un tanto nerviosa-.

"Esha Pettanko… como quishiera cambiar mi cuerpo con sholo beber liquidosh… ¡POR QUE ME CASHTIGASH DE ESHTA FORMA, KAMI-SHAMA!" -gritó Karui bebiéndose su última jarra de cerveza-.

"Por qué no lo vi antes… ahora estaría en el parque divirtiéndome con mi futuro hijo o hija" -decía una muy deprimida Ino que hacia circulitos en la barra con su dedo índice y con la mirada perdida y sombría-.

"¡Chicas, Hanabi ha desaparecido!" -gritó una asustada Hinata viendo que su hermana menor no está- "¡Por Kami…sus ropas!" -señaló ella viendo las prendas tiradas en el suelo al igual que un sostén-.

"¡Soy la reina de los lagartos!" -en ese momento la hermana menor de la peliazul salió corriendo casi desnuda del Bar, llevando puesto solamente sus bragas-.

"¡HANABI, REGRESA EN ESTE INSTANTE!" -gritó Hinata que tomo toda la ropa de su hermana para luego perseguirla-.

El resto de las chicas se unieron en la persecución de nuestra pequeña nudista que corrían por las calles de Konoha, ganándose la mirada de algunos aldeanos que transitaban en la 'tranquilidad' de la noche.

Fin del capítulo.

* * *

Y con esto termino el capítulo 9 de Monster Musume no Uzumaki, para el siguiente capítulo para inicios de Julio, junto con las continuaciones de "Zorro de la Niebla" y "Enigma, el Coordinador Pokémon", se viene la llegada de otras de las Waifus del Manga y Anime, la favorita de millones y amante de la tragedia Meroune Lorelei o Mero por todo el mundo. Ahora quiero ver como logran adivinar a que Kunoichi se parecerá a la "Rara de la tragedia" como llama Miia a Mero, y como siempre les dejo una pista sencilla… ¡NO-ES-SAKURA-HARUNOOOO! ¡POR EL AMOR A CHUCK NORRIS Y SEGATA SANSHIRO! No tiene ni la más puta idea de cuantos reviews he leído diciendo que Mero se verá como Sakura, todo porque ambas son pelirosas no quiere decir que sean el mismo personaje, así que sorry pero no es Sakura, es otro personaje que nunca llegarían a pensar, dicho esto nos leemos pronto… y les vuelto a repetir, ¡NO-ES-SAKURAAAAA!


	11. La nueva integrante

¡Wassup Bitches! Llego Kamen Rider Predator con la continuación de esta historia y del tan ansiado debut de Mero la Sirena. Muchos de ustedes han estado dando sus opciones que Kunoichi se parecerá a Mero, entre ellos decía que sería Tenten… pero no lo es, otros insistían con Sakura… ¡y les dije como un quintillón de millones de veces que no lo es! Otros decían que sería Karin, y la verdad suena algo interesante… pero tampoco lo es.

Entre los reviews hubo que me llamo la atención, y ese es de "" sobre Tsunade como Mero, y ahora que lo pienso hubiese sido una buena elección pero al final me quede con mi elegida, y hablando de eso, ¡felicitaciones para "karlosgoyo" que fue que ha acertado! Fue el único de todos los que leen "Monster Musume no Uzumaki" en adivinar que Kunoichi se ve como nuestra amante de la tragedia. Ahora sin nada más que decir… ¡disfruten del capítulo, montón de puercas!

* * *

"Blah blah blah" (Personajes hablando)

' _Blah blah blah'_ (Personajes pensando)

* * *

Capítulo 10: La nueva integrante.

"Muy bien, gracias a los percances provocados por mi queridísima hermana y Karui en el bar, estamos vetadas del establecimiento por unos 3 meses, además de no poder salir de la casa gracias a 'La Reina de los Lagartos', tenemos que ver el programa aquí y hacer un juramento público de no darle bebidas alcohólicas a Hanabi nunca en su vida" -recito Hinata lo acontecido la semana pasada, ella y el resto de sus amigas se reunieron en su habitación para ver el programa-.

"Ugh… nunca más volveré a tomar una gota de alcohol en lo que me resta de vida" -decía la pobrecita Hanabi, sentada en la cama de su hermana. Tan solo recordar lo que sucedió junto con la jaqueca al día siguiente le provocara más dolor de cabeza- "y para el colmo… ¡todo el mundo me vio desnuda!"

"Exageras demasiado, niña. Ni que estuvieras tan buena que digamos" -comento Karui que fue un gran pedrada en la autoestima de la Hyūga menor-.

"No digas esas cosas a la pobre de Hanabi" -reclamo Ino que consolaba a la hermana menor de su amiga- "y para que te quede claro, ella está más desarrollada que tú, y eso que solo tiene trece años" -ahora la pelirroja de Kumo recibió un pedrada mucho más grande en su orgullo-.

"No sé por qué mi cuerpo no se desarrolla como el de las demás, he hecho de todo pero nada funciona" -decía Karui en un rincón deprimida- "hasta la alumna de Tsunade-sama se desarrolló un poco más que yo, ¡que rabia me da!"

"…No sé si estar contenta o triste por ese comentario" -dijo Sakura de forma neutral por el comentario de Karui-.

"Por cierto Hinata, tu habitación es muy grande" -comento Tenten viendo a su alrededor, la habitación de Tenten que estaba equipada con muchos muebles de lo más fino- "¿huh? ¿Por qué esa puerta tiene cadenas y candados?" -pregunto ella señalando una puerta cerrada de la forma más exagerada-.

"¡Nooooo!" -Hinata grito y golpea a Tenten quitándola del camino- "n-n-n-no toquen, ahí guardo recuerdos preciados de mi madre" -mintió la peliazul para que no averigüen el verdadero secreto que oculta detrás de esa puerta-.

"Sí, claro…recuerdos. Si las demás supieran que escondes…" -murmuro Hanabi en ese momento, ganándose una mirada asesina de su hermana mayor- "n-no dije nada" -dijo ella que le dio miedo el como Hinata la observaba-.

"Ya dejen de estar discutiendo, queda menos de un minuto para que comience el programa" -hablo Temari para poner orden en la habitación- "a todo esto, ¿en dónde tienes tu televisor, Hyūga?" -pregunto ella que no veía por ningún lado el televisor-.

"Sencillo mi querida amiga" -de su escote Hinata saca un pequeño control negro, al presionar el único botón del mismo, una sección del muro comienza a moverse y este se divide en 2, donde una enorme pantalla LED energía lentamente para dejarse ver totalmente- "lo último en tecnología en entretenimiento en el hogar, pantalla de 70 pulgadas para una muy excelente definición, sonido Sorround de 7.1 canales de audio acompañado por el mejor sistema de teatro en casa que se puede comprar" -la ojiperla señala 4 bocinas en las esquinas de su habitación y una barra sub-woofer arriba de la pantalla- "que tal."

"…" -todas menos su hermana quedaron boquiabiertas, ¡cómo es posible que Hinata tenga semejante equipo oculto en su habitación!-.

"Lo dije una vez, y lo volveré a repetir. El Clan Hyūga son los más adinerados de toda Konoha" -dijo Sakura con la mirada entrecerrada-.

"¿Qué hay de malo con mi equipo? Hanabi tiene un sistema mucho más grande que el mío" -menciono Hinata que dejo más impactadas a sus amigas- "mejor cambiare al canal 22 porque comenzara el programa" -dicho eso encendió el gran televisor y poner el canal-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Emergencia! ¡Código rojo! ¡El gobierno ha descubierto que estamos proporcionando ayuda a Suu, una Slime!" -decía Miia que vestía un uniforme militar y un parche en su ojo derecho- "¡pero tenemos que proteger a Suu a toda costa!"

"Pero nos enfrentaremos contra el gobierno… ¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo?" -pregunto Centorea creyendo que la Lamia perdió la cabeza-.

"¡Oficial del estado mayor Dārin! ¿Qué sugieres?" -pregunto a su Dārin-.

"¿¡Por qué me lo preguntas a mí!? ¿¡Y a quien llamas 'Oficial del estado mayor'"!? -pregunto el rubio por la forma lo llamaron- "esperen, ¿Por qué de repente las dos han decidido ayudar a Suu?"

"¡Porque no parece que ella esté interesada en ti, Dārin!" -respondió Miia quitándose la boina que tenía sobre su cabeza- "¿verdad, Centorea?" -ahora le pregunta a la Centauro que se puso algo sonrojada-.

"¡Yo solo estoy aquí para apoyar su decisión, Aruji-dono!" -respondió Centorea que no quería admitir la verdad-.

"Entonces Dārin, que debería…" -en ese momento la Lamia fue interrumpida por un técnico que se puso en frente del Uzumaki- "¿eh?"

"Perdone, vamos a necesitar meter cableado en su casa, por lo que necesitamos su firma para autorizarnos" -dijo el técnico que le entrego unos formularios al Uzumaki que los firmo-.

"Disculpe, ¿podría firmar aquí? Es el permiso para alterar las instalaciones de la cañería" -pidió otro técnico que le entrego otro formulario a Naruto, y de paso volver a interrumpir a Miia-.

"¡Ohhh! ¡Dārin, ¿me estas escuchando!?" -se quejó la pelirroja porque el Uzumaki no le ponía atención a sus palabras-.

"Quiero hacerlo pero la Srta. Smith acaba de ordenar una remodelación aquí, y realmente no puedo…" -decía el rubio mientras varios técnicos y obreros empezaron a desmantelar y desarmar una sección de su casa-.

"Además, vamos a romper la pared, así que ¿podrías firmar aquí también?" -un tercer obrero interrumpió a Naruto al momento que varios hombres con martillos y sierras empezar a destruir el muro antes que firmaran el formulario-.

"¡Pero si ya empezar a derribarlos!" -exclamo Naruto- _'ellos tuvieron que remodelar mi casa cuando las chicas llegaron, pero yo no creía que lo que lo volverían a hacer…' -_ pensó el Uzumaki soltando un suspiro- "cielos… me pueden decir el por qué están remodelando mi casa por segunda vez."

"Nos dijeron que construyéramos aquí un cuarto especial a prueba de agua y poner una piscina en medio de la misma. Me pregunto para quien es este cuarto" -respondió el obrero que dejo sorprendido al rubio-.

' _Espera… ¿es esto un cuarto para Suu?'_ -pensaba el Uzumaki- _'así que eso significa… que no solo la Srta. Smith nos permite quedarnos con Suu, ¡incluso tenía una habitación especial construida para ella! ¡Eso es muy amable de su parte!'_ -ante esa revelación, él le agradecería más tarde a la coordinadora por la ayuda que le está dando- "¡oigan chicas, les tengo buenas noti…!" -en el momento que el volteo para ver a las chicas, ellas ya no estaban- "¿…eh?" -luego noto que la entrada principal de la casa estaba abierta- "¿¡CHICAS!?" -grito al darse cuenta que ellas habían huido con Suu-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Qué le ocurre a la loca de Miia? No actuó así cuando Papi llegó a la casa" -pregunto Temari ante el cambio repentino de la Lamia-.

"Tal vez sea bipolar como cierta persona que conocemos" -menciono Ino viendo discretamente a Hinata que no se dio cuenta de la indirecta-.

"Lo que pasa es que esa imitadora no ve como una amenaza a Suu porque no está interesada en Naruto-kun. Yo también pensé lo mismo en el pasado con todas ustedes" -menciono la heredera de los Hyūgas viendo a Ino, Sakura, Tenten y Temari que se pusieron algo nerviosas-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Estaremos a salvo aquí afuera" -dijo Miia, ella y las chicas lograron escapar a tiempo y llegar al parque donde nadie las encontraría-.

"Papi, ¿Cómo le va a Suu?" -pregunto Centorea a la peliazul que sostenía un balde-.

"Ella está bien~. Tuve que deshidratarla al tamaño del balde, pero parece que está bien" -respondió Papi viendo a Suu en el interior del balde en una forma más pequeña, facilitando el llevarla a cualquier lugar-.

"De todas formas, tal vez debemos ocultar a Suu hasta que todo el alboroto se calme" -sugirió Centorea- "este parque debería funcionar adecuadamente. No hay mucha gente aventurándose por aquí."

"¡Y mientras escondamos a Suu, estaremos bien! ¡Eso será fácil!" -añadió Miia pensando que nada malo pasaría-.

"Oh si, dejamos a esposo atrás. Eso está bien, ¿cierto?" -menciono Papi para que Miia y Centorea se percaten en ese detalle-.

"¡Oh noooooo! ¡Nos olvidamos de la cosa más importante!" -grito la rubia llevándose sus manos a su cabeza y que sus pechos se muevan de arriba abajo-.

"¡Si Dārin no está con nosotras, nos van a arrestar también!" -exclamo Miia nerviosa-.

En ese momento Centorea alcanzo a escuchar algo detrás de él, cosas como '¿¡Q-Qué deberíamos hacer!?', '¡No me lo preguntes!'. Creyendo que tal vez la estén buscando, ordeno a al resto que se escondan detrás de los arbustos para que no las vean, segundos después dos personas vestidas de negro pasaron cerca como si estuvieran buscando a alguien

"¿La encontraste?" -pregunto uno de los sujetos de negro al que lo acompañaba, este solo le responde 'No, ella no está aquí'- "maldita sea, ¿Dónde habrá ido…?" -pregunto el sujeto, las chicas que se encontraban ocultados pensaron que esos dos deben estar buscando a Suu- "echemos un vistazo al lago" -dicho eso se retiraron para buscar a su objetivo-.

"¿Perseguidores? Eso fue inesperadamente rápido…" -dijo Centorea por como empezaron a buscar a Suu-.

"¿¡Y ahora qué!? ¡Estamos atrapadas aquí!" -pregunta Miia desesperada-.

"¡Wah!" -Miia y Centorea voltearon a ver a Papi que esta toda empapada-.

"¿¡Qué estás haciendo, Papi!?" -pregunto Centorea viendo como quedo la peliazul-.

"Suu quería agua, por lo que iba a darle un poco de esta botella, pero…" -explico Papi que intento abrir una botella de agua, pero termino empapándose por completo-.

"Oh Papi, eres tan torpe~" -dijo Miia viendo como quedo la Harpía, hasta Suu se quedó observándola fijamente- "bueno, se secara bastante rápido, así que tendrás que lidiar con eso por ahora" -dicho eso, volvió con Centorea para pensar en una solución al lio que se metieron, luego escucharon a Papi gritar otra vez- "cielos, ¿y ahora que pasa?"

La Lamia y la Centauro se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver que Suu beso a Papi… ¡en los labios! Sacándole un gran sonrojo a las chicas y en especial a Papi que no se espera tal acción de parte de la Slime.

"¡Oye…! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo, Suu!?" -exigió la Harpía que se separó de Suu, pero ella se acero y empezó a lamer el estómago de Papi- "¡uwaa! ¡Hya! ¡Hya!"

"Parece que ella está lamiendo el agua pegada a tu cuerpo, Papi…" -señalo Centorea con un gran sonrojo-.

"¡O-Oye, espera, Suu! ¡Puedo conseguir un poco de agua si estas así de sedienta…!" -decía Papi a Suu que comenzó a lamer sus endurecidos pezones por sobre la tela de su top- "¿¡hyau!?" -la Slime se apegó y la envuelve con su cuerpo de la cintura para abajo y seguir succionando el agua en el cuerpo de Papi- "p…para, Suu… si sigues haciendo eso, Papi va a… Papi va a…" -decía ella que se aferró a la cabeza de la Slime al momento de sentir algo que se venía- "¡AHH…!" -la pobre no aguanto más y tuvo un orgasmo por cortesía de Suu, quien regreso al baldo luego de terminar de succionar todo el líquido, dejando a Papi inconsciente-.

 _`'¡Est…Esto…!'_ -pensaban Miia y Centorea que presenciaron aquella escena, cosa que les causo escalofríos- _'¡si no mojamos, ¿ella hará "_ _ **ESO"**_ _a nosotras!?'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡EHHHHHH! ¡AHORA ME PONDRAN COMO LA NINFOMANA DEL GRUPO!" -grito Karui al presenciar la escena entre Papi y Karui- "¡MI VIDA EN KUMO YA NO SERA LA MISMA DE ANTES!"

"¡Espero que no tengas esas mañas escondidas Karui! ¡Porque si fuera así, mantente lo más alejada de mí y de mi cuerpo!" -exigió Temari que se apartó de la pelirroja-.

"¡Oye, yo no soy de ese tipo de mujer que le pegan al Yuri!" -se defendió Karui que noto como el resto de las chicas se alejaban de ella y usaban a Tenten como escudo- "¡e-e-esperen…no soy una lesbiana ni nada parecido! ¡Se los juro!"

"No es eso Karui… s-solo estamos tomando precaución, jejejeje" -dijo Sakura nerviosa y oculta detrás de la castaña-.

"Quiero llegar a ser virgen con el hombre que amo, ¡así que no te me acerques!" -declaro una temerosa Ino abrazando una pierna de Tenten-.

"Es bueno querer experimentar ese tipo de cosas… pero yo soy muy joven para eso" -Hanabi temblaba como gelatina y se aferró a la otra pierna de la experta en armas-.

"Karui-san, te respeto y eres increíble, pero queremos tener ciertos límites amistosos" -decía Tenten que también le temía a la pelirroja-.

"Si quieres te doy permiso para que hagas lo que quieras con mi hermana" -menciono Hinata que era la única que no tenía miedo a Karui-.

"¡OYE, NO SOY LA CONEJILLA DE INDIAS O JUGUETE SEXUAL DE NADIE!" -se quejó su hermana menor que no quería ser víctima de los actos Yuristas de Karui-.

"¡TAMPOCO QUIERO SER TACHADA COMO LESBIANA COMPULSIVA!" -Karui también se quejó por el comentario de la Hyūga-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Cielos! ¿¡Donde se habrán ido!?" -decía Naruto corriendo por las calles de la ciudad, encontrar a las chicas y avisarle que la Srta. Smith construyo una habitación para Suu- "no puedo creer que ellas escaparan después de que la Srta. Smith le diera una habitación a Suu…"

"¡KYAAAA!" -un grito interrumpió al Uzumaki, luego vio como una señorita de cabello rosado que vestía al estilo gótico-victoriano e iba en silla de rueda bajando colina abajo a gran velocidad- "¡a-alguien…! ¡Por favor, sálvenme!" -pidió auxilio la chica- "¡no puedo parar! ¡Ayuda!" -la pobre no podía hacer nada más que seguir cayendo a gran velocidad hacia un poste de luz. Solo pudo cerrar sus ojos y esperar el horrible golpe, pero en ese momento sintió que algo había amortiguado el impacto, lentamente abrió sus ojos y vio a un rubio que le salvo la vida-.

"S…suave bolsas de aire…" -murmuro Naruto que a pesar del gran dolor que sentía, su rostro quedo entre los pechos de la chica-.

"¿¡E-Estas bien!? ¿¡Deberíamos llamar a una ambulancia!?" -pregunto la chica preocupada por la condición del Uzumaki-.

"¡E-Estoy bien, estoy bien! ¡Estoy acostumbrado a este tipos de cosas…!" -le dijo Naruto para calmar a la chica-.

-Minutos después-

"¡Muchísimas gracias por salvarme! Todavía no estoy acostumbrada a moverme en esta silla de rueda" -agradeció a chica de cabello rosado al Uzumaki que se encargaba de empujar la silla de rueda y le decía que era necesario que le agradezca- "vaya, no te he dicho mi nombre. Soy Mero, déjame darte mi mayor agradecimiento una vez más" -volvió a agradecerle de forma elegante al juntar sus manos y dedos-.

"¡Oh si, lo siento pero en realidad tengo algo que necesito hacer!" -decía el Uzumaki que recordó a lo que está buscando, a lo que Mero solo dice un '¿Oh?' por ello- "estoy buscando algunas chicas interespecies…"

"¿Podrían esas chicas tal vez ser una Lamia, una Harpía, y una Centauro?" -pregunto Mero para la gran sorpresa de Naruto- "¡las vi hace un rato, para ser franca! Si te place, te podría conducir hacia ellas."

"¡S-Si, por favor, gracias!" -agradeció Naruto que corría y seguía las indicaciones de Mero- "¡quién sabe en qué problemas podrían meterse!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"…Lo veo… y no lo creo…" -decía Hinata con ojos abiertos como platos- "…esto... es difícil… ¡ni siquiera tengo palabras para describir lo que estoy viendo!"

"Creo que tengo problemas en la vista, porque no puedo creer lo que acabo de ver…" -dijo Sakura frotándose sus ojos con manos-.

"¡Jajajajajajajaja! ¡Esto es lo más gracioso que he visto en mi vida! ¡Jajajajajajajaja!" -Ino se encontraba en el piso retorciéndose de la risa- "¡Jajajajaja! ¡Qué gran idea tuvo Naruto-kun en crear ese personaje, jajajaja! ¡Le queda a la perfección!"

"¿Qué le pasa a Naruto-kun? ¿Poner a alguien parecida a esa demente en el programa?" -exclamo Tenten porque deseaba mandarle un mensaje al rubio por tal estupidez-.

"Cada vez que hice los exámenes Chūnin, todavía tengo pesadillas con esa maniática" -Temari se sacude la cabeza tratando de quitarse la imagen de esa persona-.

"No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué todas dicen eso sobre la chica en silla de rueda? No veo nada de malo en ella" -pregunto Karui a las demás, en especial viendo a la Yamanaka que no paraba de reír-.

"Lo que pasa es que la chica de nombre de Mero se parece a alguien que todas conocemos bien" -respondió Hanabi a la pregunta de la pelirroja de Kumo-.

"Karui-san, realmente te has salvado de no hacer los Exámenes Chūnin en Konoha en el pasado. Porque esa mujer, además de ser una de los examinadores, le encantaba lanzarles kunai a los Genin" -añadió Hinata para que la mencionada no entendiera nada de lo que las chicas le decían-.

-En otro sector de Konoha-

"¡UZUMAKIIII! ¡JURO QUE TENDRE TU CABEZA EN MI PARED POR HUMILLARSE DE ESTA MANERAAAAA!" -en ese sector de la aldea escucho el potente grito de una mujer que con tan solo escucharla, demostraba que está más que furiosa-.

"Por favor guarda silencio, no quiero tener problemas con los vecinos" -pidió una segunda voz femenina a la que acababa de gritar-.

"¡NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE DIGAN TUS VECINOS, QUIERO LA CABEZA DE MALDITO UZUMAKI!" -volvió a gritar aquella mujer más que enfadada, pero sentía más humillada que molesta- "¡ESE INFELIZ…DE TODAS LAS PERSONAS EN ESTA ALDEA, ¿POR QUÉ TUVO QUE PONERME EN SU PROGRAMA?! ¡AHORA TODO EL MUNDO PENSARA QUE ANKO MITARASHI ES UNA MUJER ELEGANTE Y CON MODALES!"

En efecto, aquella mujer que no paraba de gritar era la famosísima "Domadora de Serpientes" Anko Mitarashi que esta con su mejor amiga y Kunoichi retirada Kurenai Yūhi. Ambas y la pequeña Mirai Sarutobi comenzaron a ver el programa ya que era muy divertido por las situaciones que se metía Naruto por culpa de Miia, Papi, Centorea y la recién llegada Suu. Eso sí, Kurenai le tapaba los ojos a su hija para que no vea las escenas más "reveladoras" del programa. Pero esta noche Mirai se durmió temprano, así que no tenía que preocuparse por ese detalle.

"Estas exagerando demasiado, Anko. Solo es coincidencia que esa chica Mero se vea idéntica a ti" -señalo Kurenai por la exageración que hacia su gran amiga-.

"¡A MI NO ME VENGAS CON ESAS COSAS KURENAI! ¡TIENES SUERTE QUE NO HAY UN PERSONAJE IDENTICA A TI!" -se quejó Anko señalando a Mero que se veía idéntica a su persona, solo en el rostro y la cola de caballo que la caracteriza a pesar de que el personaje tenga largo cabello de color rosa y ojos azules. Pero lo que le molestaba más, aparte que Mero se viera idéntica, era el hecho de su personalidad calmada como el de una dama bien refinada y de buenos modales le sacaba de quicio-.

"Te lo vuelvo a repetir, exageras demasiado como cuando Hinata intento volar en pedazos el Canal 22" -señalo la retirada Kunoichi viendo a su amiga rodeada de un aura roja como el fuego-.

"¡JURO QUE CUANDO VEA A ESE RUBIO, LE ENSEÑARE QUE NUNCA DEBE BURLARSE DE MI PERSONAAAAAA!" -grito Anko estallando en llamas, a lo que Kurenai soltó un gruñido y se lleve una mano a su rostro-.

' _En el lio que te has metido, Naruto…'_ -pensó Kurenai sintiendo pena por el Uzumaki que sería la presa de Anko si él llega a poner un pie de regreso en Konoha-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Cesa esto, Suu!" -dijo Centorea intentando que Suu regresara a su forma pequeña-.

"¡Esos hombres de negro siguen rondando! ¡No puedes tener nada mas de agua ahora mismo!" -dijo Miia que con la ayuda de la Centauro, 'exprimían' a Suu para quitarle el agua se succiono antes. Con algo de dificultad, las dos lograron reducir el tamaño de Suu para que vuelva al balde-.

"Dios mío… quién diría que la deshidratación de Suu haría este desastre…" -decía Centorea cubierta de limo al igual que Miia-.

"Parece que hay más hombres de negro alrededor, también… ¿Qué debemos hacer?" -pregunto la pelirroja notando que habían más de esos sujetos registrando el área-.

"Debemos crear una abertura y movernos a otra locación" -respondió la rubia viendo detrás de un árbol a los hombres de negro-

"¿Ohh?" -en eso Miia puso una cara divertida y observaba a Centorea que ayudo a levantar a una inconsciente Papi-.

"… ¿Qué es esa mirada?" -pregunto la rubio sintiéndose incomoda por como Miia la observaba-.

"¿Dónde más podríamos escondernos~? ¡Quiero decir, tu trasero es tan grande, Centorea~!" -bromeo Miia que apuntaba con su cola la parte trasera de la Centauro-.

"¡Como si fueras alguien para hablar, con tu longitud monstruosa…!" -se quejó Centorea por el insulto de Miia, y sin que se diera cuenta, rompió una fuente de agua con la parte trasera de su cuerpo- "¿¡Hyau!?" -grito ella que se mojó la parte trasera-.

"Oh, querida, tu gran trasero acaba de romper la fuente de agua" -dijo Miia que le pareció gracioso con lo de la fuente rota-.

"¡Ca-Cállate! ¡No pensé que algo así estaría allí!" -se defendió Centorea avergonzada- "gah… no hay manera de que sea vista en este estado."

"¡Oh, vaya, parece que eso te ha dejado muy mojada!" -dijo Miia viendo como la parte trasera de Centorea quedo mojada por romper la fuente-.

"…Ah" -en ese momento las dos chicas se acordaron de un detalle, de lo que pasaría si una de ellas se mojara al igual que Papi-.

"¡Uwah! Oye, par… ¡Basta, Suu!" -pidió Centorea en el momento que la Slime se metió por debajo de su falda y succionar toda el agua- "¡HYA! ¿¡MGH!?"

"¡Ahhh! ¡No grites! ¡Nos delataras!" -en eso Miia le tapó la boca a Centorea para ahogar sus gritos y gemidos-.

"¡Mgh! ¡Nnn! ¡Nn!" -Centorea no paraba de gemir mientras algo de saliva se escurría por los dedos de la Lamia que seguía tapando su boca-.

"¡P-Puedes hacerlo, Centorea! ¡Suu se calmara tan pronto como tenga toda el agua de ti…!" -le decía la pelirroja a Centorea que empezó a suda sobre su ropa, cosa que atrajo los tentáculos de Suu succionen el sudor de sus pechos- "¿¡ella va tras el sudor también…?!" -Miia observaba como los tentáculos de la Slime succionando y presionan los grandes senos de Centorea que cayó al suelo porque sus piernas perdieron fuerza- "¿C…Centorea…?"

"No… puedo… aguantar…lo…" -anuncio Centorea que no pudo más con la 'tortura' que le causo un orgasmo- "¡mmm…!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"No puedo creer que Centorea también fuera víctima de Suu" -dijo Ino que se tapó la cara de la vergüenza- "¡mira las cosas que causa tu otro yo, Karui!" -le reclamo a la Kunoichi de Kumo-.

"¡Ya te dije que no soy una lesbiana ni tampoco le doy al Yuri!" -grito Karui en su defensa- "¡no es mi culpa que tu personaje tenga un enorme trasero como el tuyo!"

"¡RETRACTATE DE TUS PALABRAS! ¡MI TRASERO TIENE SU TAMAÑO PERFECTO Y NO ES ENORME!" -grito la molesta Yamanaka que encaro a la pelirroja-.

"¡Ya cálmense! ¡No es momento para discutir quien es lesbiana o quien tenga más medidas que la otra!" -ordeno Sakura separando a las dos chicas-.

"¡No te metas en esto, Pettanko!" -gritaron las dos Kunoichis a la alumna de Tsunade-.

"¡PETTANKO SU PUTA…!" -grito la iracunda pelirosa que no continuo porque Hinata la golpea con un zape y diciendo "quiero modales mientras estén en mi habitación- "…maldita sean, todas ustedes…" -maldijo ella para tomar asiento

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De regreso con Naruto que seguía las indicaciones de Mero, corrían por las calles y poder encontrar a las chicas antes que se metan en algún lio relacionado con la ley. De pronto la pelirosa sintió algo extraño que llamo su atención.

"¡Fue justo en ese parque! ¡Ahí es donde estaban!" -índico Mero hacia el parque que se encuentra a unos metros adelante-.

"Eh… espera, ¿Cómo sabes cómo llegar allí?" -pregunto Naruto confuso-.

"¡Oh, no es nada, realmente! ¡Puedo sentir la presencia de agua o más bien, podía oler el lago!" -respondió Mero sencillamente-.

' _¿Qué diablos?'_ -pensó el Uzumaki, ¿Cómo que ella puede oler el lago en la distancia que se encontraban?-.

"¡…!" -luego Mero vio algo que la alarmo- ¡Gire aquí, por favor!" -pidió ella que apunto hacia un callejón, cosa que Naruto no entendió pero hizo lo que Mero le pidió-.

"¡Gwah, es tan estrecho! ¡No sé si podamos pasar por aquí con la silla de ruedas…!" -decía Naruto que tenía problemas para moverse en el poco espacio que tenía el callejón. Pero lo que no se dio cuenta fue que varios hombres de negro pasaron detrás suyo, diciendo cosas como 'Ella no estaba en el parque', 'Otro error…'y 'Busca en otro lugar'-.

"¡Lo siento, parece que me equivoque! ¡Por favor llévame al parque, después de todo!" -se disculpó Mero, cosa que le pareció extraño al Uzumaki-.

"Bien, entonces déjame solo… espera… ¿¡Q…Qué está pasando!?" -exclamo el Uzumaki una vez que salió del callejón y voltear a ver en dirección al parque- "¿¡porque hay una fuerte intención de asesinato que viene del parque!?" -exclamo el rubio por el ambiente que se sentía en el parque-.

-De regreso con las chicas-

El ambiente entre Miia y Suu era tenso porque parecía que ambas se encontraban en lo que sería… un duelo a muerte.

' _Muy bien… ¡no puedo arruinar esto!'_ -Pensaba Miia tomando una pose de pelea- _`hay un montón de lugares en este parque donde podría mojarme…'_ -viendo que cerca suyo hay una gran fuente de agua- _'¡así que es una guerra de desgaste ahora! ¡Terminare esto!'_

"… ¿Qué estás haciendo, Miia?" -pregunto Naruto que por fin encontró a la pelirroja que se puso muy tensa-.

"¿¡Dā!? ¡Dārin…! ¡Yo…yo…!" -intento decir la Lamia que se descuidó por un momento y que Suu le salte detrás suyo- "¿¡KYAAA!?" -grito ella al sentir como Suu le lamia el cuello y tocaba sus pechos para la sorpresa de Naruto y Mero- "¿¡oye!? ¿¡Por qué estas…!? ¡Ni siquiera estoy mojada…!" -luego noto que Suu solo lamia el sudor de su cuerpo- "¡OH NOOOOOOOO!"

El Uzumaki y Mero se pusieron rojos al ver como Suu manoseaba el cuerpo de Miia para succionar el sudor que tenía, causando que la pobre no pare de gemir, y más cuando uno de los tentáculos de la Slime jugaba con la punta de la cola de la chica.

"¡EEEEK! ¡Cómo es que sabe mi debilidad…!" -chillo Miia que iba a perder la cabeza- "Dā… Dārin… n…no me mires…" -y al igual que Papi y Centorea, Miia cayo inconsciente-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ni Miia se salvó del ataque de Suu, pobrecita…" -dijo Sakura sintiendo pena de la Lamia que también fue víctima de la Slime- "oye Hinata, sé que no te agrada Miia pero… se puede ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo oculta detrás de ese desorden?" -pregunto la pelirosa viendo como la Hyūga se atrinchero en una de las esquinas de su habitación, y usando todos los muebles que tenía creo una especie de refugio-.

"¡Ni se te ocurre acercarte ni un centímetro, Karui! ¡No me obligues a usar esto como arma!" -advirtió Hinata que se armó con una escoba y usarlo como si fuera una lanza- "¡No me convertiré en una de tus viles planes Yuristas!"

"Es oficial… mi vida esta arruinada… todo por culpa de esa Slime" -dijo Karui deprimida sabiendo que ahora todas las mujeres que han visto el programa, huirían al verla-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La Slime buscaba otra fuente de agua que estuviera cerca de donde se encontraba hasta que encontró algo, lástima que su "fuente" era una asustada Mero que sintió escalofríos en el momento que Suu la miraba fijamente.

"¿Eh…? ¿¡Y-Yo también!?" -dijo la pelirosa en el momento que Suu salto sobre ella- "¡KYAA…!" -grito cuando vio que no tenía escapatoria, pero por suerte Naruto intervino al atrapar a Suu dentro de una gran bolsa plástica que llevaba consigo-.

"Realmente _estoy_ acostumbrado a esto…" -dijo el Uzumaki sabiendo de antemano que ocurriría algo como esto-.

Mientras amarraba firmemente la bolsa para que Suu no se escapara, Mero quedo fascinada al ver a su "héroe" al momento de sonrojarse levemente.

-Al anochecer-

"¡Muy bien, la habitación a prueba de agua está finalizada!" -anuncio el obrero al terminar la habitación que sería para Suu- "voy a necesitar que firme todo esto" -entregando una gran pila de documento que abrió sus ojos al ver todo lo que tenía que firmar-.

"¿¡De verdad?!" -decía una agotada Miia luego de todo lo que pasaron toda la tarde huyendo de los hombres de negro y de enterarse que habían construido una habitación especial para la Slime-.

"Todo nuestro esfuerzo fue en vano…" -hasta Centorea está en el mismo estado de la Lamia, tanto trabajo para nada. La única contenta era Papi por Suu que llevaba un cartel colgando por su cuello, y que esta tenía escrita 'No deshidratar'-.

"Oh, parece que la obra está terminada" -de pronto la Srta. Smith apareció para sorpresa de todos y ver como quedo la nueva habitación en la casa del Uzumaki-.

"¿¡Podría por favor dejar de remodelar mi casa sin siquiera presentarse para decírmelo primero…!? ¡Tengo que firmar todo esto!" -se quejó Naruto de tener que firmar tantos papeles-.

"¡Lo siento! Tenía otro trabajo que hacer" -se disculpó la coordinadora que no quería hacer el trabajo de firmar tantos papeles-.

"¡Srta. Smith! ¡Srta. Smith!" -decía Papi llamando la atención de la mencionada- "¡gracias, Srta. Smith! ¡Por construir una habitación para Suu!" -le agradeció a la mujer que no dijo ni una palabra, simplemente ajusto sus lentes de sol para darle la espalda a todos- "¿…Srta. Smith?"

"Escuchen todos…" -hablo Smith de forma seria- "tengo un montón de trabajos diferentes. Buscar alojamientos, trabajar como arma del ministerio del intercambio de interespecies… er, como vigilancia y seguridad, poner en practica nuevos experimentos… pero nunca consigo un aumento de sueldo por ello… ¡así que no voy a lidiar con esto!" -anuncio Smith cruzándose de brazos, y de paso Naruto, Miia y Centorea queden totalmente impactados por lo negligente que es la coordinadora- "¿¡entrada ilegal!? ¿¡Nuevas especies!? ¡No es mi trabajo! ¡Es por eso que no defino 'Slime' como 'interespecie'! ¡Su problema, no el mío!" -declaro ella para no tener que trabajar más de lo debido-.

"Entonces, ¿Por qué construiste un cuarto para Suu?" -pregunto Naruto del por qué la coordinadora mando a construir una habitación especial para Suu-.

"No he construido una habitación para Suu" -respondió ella para sorpresa del Uzumaki-.

"¡Disculpen!" -de pronto hizo acto de presencia la llegada de Mero junto con un hombre de negro que se encargaba empujar la silla de ruedas- "¡hola todo el mundo! ¿Cómo les va?"

"¿¡Eh?! ¿¡Porque estás aquí…!?" -pregunto el Uzumaki ante la inesperada llegada de la pelirosa-.

"¡Por favor, no te vayas por tu cuenta! ¡Te buscamos por todas partes…!" -dijo Smith a Mero-.

"Lo siento terriblemente. Simplemente tenía que ver lo que esta ciudad tenia para ofrecer…" -se disculpó Mero juntando sus manos- "y luego, por casualidad, el hombre de mi alojamiento me salvo, ¡sentí la mano del destino guiándome!"

"¿¡Alojamiento!? ¿¡Soy tu hospedaje!?" -Naruto ahora si está más que confuso, mientras que Miia y Centorea no podían creer que otra chica venga a vivir en la misma casa- "¿¡por qué yo…!?"

"Muy bien, adelante y preséntate al Sr. Dārin-kun aquí" -dijo Smith para que Mero levanto un poco su falda y revelar algo que dejo impresionado a todos-.

"Soy una sirena con el nombre de Meroune Lorelei. ¡Y me quedare aquí como invitada de ahora en adelante!" -se presentó Mero revelando la parte inferior de su cuerpo una cola de pez de color rosa con aletas pélvicas y unas largas orejas con forma de aletas- "Espero que podamos llevarnos bien, Danna-sama (Esposo mío o Mi maestro)"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Jajajajajajajajaja! ¡Una sirena, es una sirena, jajajajajaja!" -al finalizar el programa, Ino volvió a tirarse al piso y golpear con la mano abierta sin dejar de reír- "¡Eso es lo más gracioso que he visto en mi vida! ¡El otro yo de Anko-sensei es una sirena, jajajajajajaja! ¡Esta es la segunda gran idea que tuvo Naruto-kun, jajajajajajajaja!"

"¡PORQUE ME CASTIGAS DE ESTA FORMA NARUTO-KUN! ¡LA SIRENA HUBIESE SIDO PERFECTA PARA MI!" -gritaba una escandalizada Hinata que era rodeada por un aura depresiva- "Ahora tengo que lidiar con una sirena que lo llama Danna-sama… ¡yo siempre he querido llamar a Naruto-kun de esa forma! ¡Qué envidia tengo!"

"Esa debería ser yo, no esa loca de Anko Mitarashi. Ahora tengo miedo de que personaje me tocará más adelante en el programa" -Sakura temblaba de miedo pensando que personaje llegaría a ser en el programa-.

"No eres la única que está preocupada por el personaje que te llegue a tocar" -menciono Tenten nerviosa- "puede que no sea tan amiga de Naruto-kun, pero espero que sea piadoso conmigo."

"Me hubiera gustado que mi doble sea Mero pero no tuve suerte" -dijo Hanabi deprimida- "espero que no me toque algo malo como una Harpía desmemoriada o una Slime pervertida."

"¡OYE, TEN CUIDADO CON LO QUE DICES!" -se quejaron Karui y Temari que no les agrado el comentario de la hermana de Hinata-.

"¡Jajajajajajajaja! ¡No puedo más, jajaja, no puedo más! ¡Creo que me voy a orinar, jajajajajajajaja! -por otro lado, la Yamanaka no paraba de reír porque en verdad le parecía gracioso que el personaje de Mero sea todo lo contrario y opuesto de su maestra Anko-.

-Mientras tanto, con Anko y Kurenai-

"Mi carrera, mi orgullo, mi reputación…" -decía Anko tirada en el piso en posición fetal- "todo se ha esfumado por culpa de esa sirena tonta."

"Vamos Anko, es solo un programa de televisión. No tienes que tomártelo de forma personal" -decía Kurenai tratando de levantar los ánimos a su amiga- "aunque debo estar de acuerdo en algo, un poco de educación no te caería mal."

"Tus palabras solo hacen que me sienta peor de lo que estoy" -comento Anko que ahora lloraba sangre por los ojos en lugar de lágrimas, dándole un buen susto a la pelinegra- "con esto mi reputación como "La Domadora de Serpientes" y la Kunoichi más temida del País del Fuego se fue al demonio por esa sirena refinada."

' _Solo empeore las cosas…'_ -pensó Kurenai preocupada- "e-este… solo lo dije por tu bien. Debes pensar en cambiar tus modales, mírate, estas en tus 30´s y sigues siendo una solterona amargada" -su comentario fueron como dagas que atravesaron a la pobre de Anko que se deprimía mucho más de lo que esta- "además que tu vestuario no ayuda para nada, en vez de acercarte a personas para conocer, las asustas o piensan otras cosas de ti."

"Es oficial… solo soy una perdedora que envejecerá, engordara y morirá rodeada de cientos de gatos" -dicho eso Anko volvió a la posición fetal y seguir llorando lágrimas de sangre. Kurenai solo se maldijo al ver que metió la pata, en vez de animar a su amiga… solo la dejo mucho peor de lo que esta-.

Fin del capítulo.

* * *

Y bien… no se esperaban que Anko fuera la desafortunada… digo, la afortunada, ¿verdad? -viendo las caras de los lectores que quedaron con la mandíbula caída en el piso- recuerden bien lo que dije en los primeros capítulos, que muchas de las chicas monstruos del manga son la contraparte de las Kunoichis, otras para salir beneficiadas, otras humilladas, etc. Y si se fijan bien tanto Anko y Mero-chan son todo lo opuesto.

Bueno, eso sería todo, y para el siguiente capítulo que subiré para el 15 de Julio donde un grupo muy conocidos por todos los fan del Manga por fin verán, pero si no saben a qué me refiero les dejo esta simple y muy obvio pista:

…

…

…

 **M**

…

…

…

 **O**

…

…

…

 **N**

Eso sería todo por hoy, nos leemos luego.


	12. MON: Monster Of Neuro

¡Wassup Bitches! Lamento un poco el retraso, normalmente subo los capítulos al empezar la fecha que anuncio pero sucedió algo increíble que no pasaba hace más de 30 años, anoche cuando trabajaba en el taller comenzó a nevar por varias horas, todos salimos a ver la nieve ya que es la primera vez que veo nevar. Fue uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida.

Pero cambiando de tema, hoy les traigo la continuación de este fic y de la llegada de cuatro chicas muy conocidas por todos ustedes, y la verdad es que muchos dieron sus opciones de quienes serían pero solo tres lectores han logrado adivinar, esos son:

Neopercival

Seirei kenshi

Karlosgoyo

Estos tres han adivinado a algunas porque escucharon mi consejo sobre las contrapartes o para que las Kunoichis pasen una gran vergüenza con sus personajes del programa. Otra cosa que quiero decir y es para "Pato" que dice que no le gusto el fic y que prefiere que sean los personajes originales… ¡pues deja de leer mi historia si no te gusto, hijo puta! Ya me cabreo mucho lo del "Guest" y su mierda de comentario de 1000 palabras para que otra venga a decirme lo que tengo que hacer, y si no estás conforme, ¡pues crea tu propia historia para luego putearte!

Dicho estas palabras para "Pato"… ¡disfruten del capítulo, montón de puercas!

* * *

"Blah blah blah" (Personajes hablando)

' _Blah blah blah'_ (Personajes pensando)

((Blah blah blah)) (Personajes conversando por teléfono)

* * *

Capítulo 11: **MON - M** onster **O** f **N** euro.

Ahora mismo las chicas menos Hanabi que seguía castigada en su habitación, se reunieron en la casa del Clan Nara para ver el nuevo programa de Monster Musume no Uzumaki gracias a que Temari quien se alojaba en la residencia le pidió permiso a la madre de su ex novio. Y hablando de ex novio, el pobre de Shikamaru se convirtió en el "sirviente" de las chicas y su madre Yoshino que le pedían que traiga botanas y unas cervezas antes que el programa comenzara. Todas ellas se reunieron en la sala de estar para ver con mejor comodidad el programa.

"Ese Shikamaru, que le cuesta traer las botanas y cervezas para el programa, pero nooo, si fuese su cafecito en su taza de conejo sería otra historia" -se quejó Yoshino que ya habían pasado como 30 minutos desde que mandaron a Shikamaru a comprar las cosas y el no regresaba-.

"Espero que no la ofenda Yoshino-sama, pero no tengo idea que me llevo a fijarme en ese vago perezoso. Si para él una cita es solo quedarse acostado en el techo viendo las nubes o jugar Shōgi, lo siento pero quiero algo más activo" -dijo Temari al lado de la madre de su ex novio-.

"No te preocupes por eso, fue mejor que terminaras con él o terminarías como yo cuando me case con Shikaku" -mencionó Yoshino a la rubia de Suna- "tienes todo el derecho de buscarte a un buen hombre que te aprecie como mujer y que te haga feliz" -sus palabras fueron un gran alivio para Temari pues ella quería y respetaba mucho a la madre de su ex-.

"¡A qué hora piensa regresar ese perezoso! ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre y el programa comenzara dentro de poco!" -se quejó Ino que se cansó del retraso de su antiguo compañero de equipo-.

"Me cuesta creer que una persona se demore tanto en comprar unas botanas y cerveza aun teniendo la tienda a la vuelta de la esquina" -decía Hinata jugando con un vaso vacío- "tienes mis respeto Ino por soportar a alguien como Shikamaru por tantos años" -la Yamanaka solo le responde con 'tenía una saco de arena en mi habitación con el rostro de ese idiota, me sirvió de mucho para descargar toda la frustración que tenía'- "en serio que te ganaste todo mi respeto."

"No sé cómo Shikamaru consiguió ser Chūnin antes que nosotros, él llegó a la final para solo rendirse porque no podía continuar la pelea" -se quejó Sakura para que Temari gruñe al recordar su batalla contra su ex novio-.

"Te apoyo Sakura, nadie como un Nara es material para pareja… sin ofender, Sra. Yoshino" -dijo Tenten que luego se disculpó con la madre de Shikamaru quien le dice que no hay ningún problema-.

"Y yo creí que Omoi era un dolor de cabeza, pero resulta que hay alguien mucho peor" -decía Karui cansada de esperar a que traigan las botanas- "ya me canse de estar esperándolo, mejor iré a buscarlo antes que el programa…" -en ese momento llego Shikamaru con varias bolsas-.

"Regrese…" -anunció Shikamaru notando las miradas asesinas de las féminas en la sala-.

"¡TE TARDASTE DEMASIADO!" -le gritaron todas al vago de Shikamaru que solo murmuraba 'mujeres problemáticas', a lo que su madre alcanzo a escucharlo para luego acercarse y darle un buen golpe en la cabeza-.

"¡Y creí que tu nuevo rango de Jōnin te haría madurar, pero no! ¡Trae acá! -exclamó Yoshino molesta quitándole todo el mandado a Shikamaru que se sobaba la cabeza- "¿y el cambio?" -preguntó ella viendo la silueta de Shikamaru diseminarse en polvo lentamente- "claro… si se trata de cigarros o nubes, para eso si eres rápido" -dijo la mujer con un tic en unos de sus ojos porque su hijo se gastó el cambio de las compras en cigarros-.

"Olvídese de ese inútil Srta. Yoshino, mire que el programa va a comenzar dentro de poco" -dijo Sakura para que la mencionada se reúna con las chicas y ver que pasara en el nuevo capítulo del programa-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era una tarde tranquila en la ciudad en la ciudad y en especial en una tienda de mangas Doujin llamada "Libido", la persona que estaba a cargo de la caja registradora observaba que todo esté bien hasta que escucho la alarma de que un nuevo cliente entro a la tienda.

"Bienvenidos a… ¿Libi…do?" -dijo el empleado que se llevó una tremenda sorpresa cuando seis sujetos misteriosos y de gran tamaño entraron a la tienda- "u…um… ¿puedo ayudarlos?" -les preguntó a los clientes que solo saco un rifle y le apunto en la frente del empleado-.

Los que se encontraban dentro de la tienda se asustaron al escucharon el sonido de una arma automática disparando, para la suerte del cajero no salió herido ya que las balas impactaron contra el muro.

"¡Buhi! ¡Hola, amigos Otakus! ¡Perdón por la intromisión pero esta tienda nos pertenece, La Liga de Recultivacion de la Cultura Orco!" -se presentó el autor de los disparo, un hombre cerdo de piel oscuro al igual que el resto del grupo que lo acompañaban. Todos ellos armados con AK-47-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡SON ORCOS!" -gritaron todas las mujeres al ver el tipo de criminales que acaban de aparecer en el programa-.

"¡Por Kami, esas creaturas violadores existen de verdad!" -gritó una aterrada Ino-.

"…" -Karui se quedó callada al ver detenidamente a 2 Orcos que por extrañas razones se parecían a al Raikage y sensei Killer Bee-.

"¡Ya no podré dormir en paz sabiendo que esas cosas existen en realidad!" -exclamó Sakura que se imaginaba ser violada por unos de esas cosas mientras duerme-.

Tenten no hablara porque le recuerda un pequeño trauma de cuando comenzó su carrera como Kunoichi cuando limpio una porqueriza. Ese día Maito Gai quiso jugarle una "broma juvenil" donde la noqueo y al despertar, estaba rodeada de grandes cerdos.

"No volveré a preparar cerdo para el almuerzo, lo juro pero no vengan por mí y mi sensual cuerpo" -juro Yoshino asustada de los Orcos-.

"No quiero que una de esas cosas me toque. ¡Naruto-kun, dónde estás para que puedas defenderme!" -exclamó Hinata de forma dramática-.

"No quiero ser violada, quiero darle mi primera vez al hombre indicado. Solo el merece mi primera vez" -rezaba una y otra vez Temari que pensaba en Naruto-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Entonces aquí está la situación" -habló una joven oficial informando a un grupo de personas y oficiales dentro de una carpa puesta por la policía a varios metros de la zona que era vigilada- "ellos cerraron las cortinas de la tienda, así que no podemos evaluar la situación directamente, pero de acuerdo al testimonio de los testigos que huyeron, los criminales son un grupo de seis, todos Orcos. Todos ellos armados con armas de fuego automáticas que metieron de contrabando al país, y han tomado al empleado y tres clientes como rehenes" -finalizó la oficial para que un hombre de cabello negro y bigote vistiendo de formal color azul marino tome la palabra-.

"¿Cuáles son sus demandas?" -preguntó el hombre encargado del caso para poder negociar con los criminales, la oficial algo nerviosa iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido el líder del grupo criminal que era transmitido por televisión-.

"¡Repito! ¡Nosotros, La Liga Recultivacion de la Cultura Orco, por este medio demandamos que todo el manga erótico dominante sea cambiado a 'Orco x Caballera Real'!" -exigió el líder Orco para que los demás miembros del grupo levanten banderines que decían 'Orco x Caballera Real'- "¡y encima de eso, demandamos la cultivación de otras variantes del arte, como la del 'Orco x Elfa', 'Orco x Cortesana', y 'Orco x Hermana', etc…!" -cabe decir que para los oficiales y policías que escuchaban todo por televisión, las demandas de los criminales les parecían algo… exageradamente estúpidas para decirlo de forma más clara- "¡lo que es más, demandamos la cultivación más a fondo de géneros adicionales como 'Orco x Chica Mágica', 'Orco x Oficinista', y 'Orco x Maestra'!"

"¿De qué diablos están hablando?" -dijo el encargado del caso, el junto con el resto de las demás personas creían que el grupo de Orcos se les zafaron los tornillos por sus exigencias-.

"Ellos tienen unas demandas muy locas…" -dijo la oficial, cosa que todo el mundo está de acuerdo-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Era de esperarse si se trata de un montón de Orcos pervertidos…" -dijo Sakura con la mirada entrecerrada y una gran gota de sudor sobre su cabeza, hasta todas las féminas presentes pensaban igual que la pelirosa-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Señor, el problema principal es el hecho que los atacantes son no-humanos" -dijo la oficial a su superior que reacciono con un '¿Qué?'- "los Orcos están protegidos bajo las leyes de la interespecies. Como tal, no podemos no levantar un dedo aquí…"

"¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Ni siquiera podemos arrestarlos!?" -exclamó el hombre desesperado, a lo que la oficial solo se dice que si-.

"Es una nueva ley, así que hay un montón de vacíos legales. No se puede hacer nada" -dijo un hombre con lentes recordando la ley de las interespecies-.

"¡No quiero oír eso de alguien que trabaja para el Ministerio de Relaciones Exteriores!" -se quejó el encargado- "¡esto es una emergencia! ¡No deberíamos de estar sentados aquí hablando de esto! ¿¡A quién le importa la ley, siempre que nosotros…!?"

"Siga adelante y dispáreles, pero de seguro que perderá su empleo y probablemente sea arrestado" -dijo el representante de ministerio-.

"¡Yo nunca dije que deberíamos hacer eso!" -dijo el encargado para cambiar de tema y evitar perder su trabajo-.

"No se preocupen. Es por eso que estamos aquí" -habló una persona que llamo la atención, esa persona era nada más que la Srta. Smith sentada y bebiendo una taza de café para luego escupirlo- "¡ugh! ¡Este café es horrible!"

"Este es solo del tipo instantáneo barata, ¿verdad?" -preguntó la oficial que le trajo el café a la coordinadora-.

"¡ESTE NO ES EL MOMENTO DE ESTAR BEBIENDO CAFÉ!" -gritó el encargado a Smith-.

"Srta. Smith, ¿su gente es capaz de resolver este asunto?" -preguntó el representante del Ministerio de Relaciones Exteriores-.

"¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Vas a confiárselo a ellos!?" -se quejó el encargado que simplemente fue ignorado por el represente y la coordinadora-.

"Más importante…" -habló Smith- "a pesar de que no podamos forzar nuestra entrada ahí en este instante, por lo que puedo ver, las únicas unidades desplegadas son solo oficiales de policía regulares. No son oficiales antidisturbios u oficiales del SAT (N/A: Equipo de Asalto Especial o las Fuerzas de Auto Defensa)" -menciono a ese gran hecho-.

"No hay oficiales armados aquí, ¿Por qué?" -preguntó el representante del Ministerio para que el encargado le explico las razones-.

Dentro de la tienda de mangas, varios de los Orcos aprovecharon el momento ver todos los mangas que hay para pasar el tiempo, tan concentrados que ninguno se percató de la presencia de una persona que se movió por el techo a excepción del líder del grupo que olfateaba con su nariz, el sintió el aroma de aquella persona para luego disparar al techo que se despedazo, y de paso la persona que se ocultara cayendo muy mal herida, revelando a una chica que llevaba un uniforme táctico y unos Googles militares.

"Ohhh~ ¡Una pequeña señorita ninja nos estaba espiando!" -dijo el líder de los Orcos para que algunos miembros digas cosas como '¡Es una Kunoichi!' y 'Ella es muy bonita~'-.

"¿¡…Como me encontraste…!?" -preguntó la agente herida al que le disparo-.

"¡Puedo olerte! ¡Nosotros los Orcos podemos oler a una mujer a 1 Kilómetros de nosotros!" -explico el líder del grupo que señaló su gran nariz- "¡Es por eso que la policía no se nos pueden acercar con esas armas!"

"Malditos cerdos fetichistas del olor…" -maldijo la algente que tosió algo de sangre por la boca, cosa que molesto al Orco líder y que apunto con su arma al busto de la agente que entro en pánico-.

"No estoy interesada en perras mal habladas como tú" -dijo el Orco fríamente para disparar a la agente, luego este saco un celular y realizar una llamada- "Ah, ¿es la policía? Nos acabamos de encargar de su pequeña infiltrada. Por supuesto que fue en auto defensa~."

-En el punto de control-

((¡Ella rompió la ley de protección de las interespecies, así que supongo que no hay nada que puedan hacer!)) -dicho eso el líder del grupo de Orcos corto la llamada. Todo el mundo entro en pánico al escuchar que una interespecie asesino a un humano, todos empezaron decir '¡Ellos mataron a alguien!', '¡Nosotros no dimos ninguna orden de moverse!'. Era el caos dentro de la carpa mientras el encargado del caso trataba de mantenerse calmado-.

"Srta. Smith… ¡odio decirlo, pero parece que no nos fueron de ayuda después de todo…!" -dijo el hombre viendo a la coordinadora que seguía tranquila y que dejo a un lado su taza de café-.

"Como dije, no se preocupen. Todo está en orden" -dijo Smith dejando extrañando a todo el mundo por la tranquilidad que tenía la mujer a pesar de la noticia de una persona muerta-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oigan, ¿creen que la Smith se haya vuelto loca? Digo, la situación se volvió mucho más complicado pero ella está como si nada pasará" -exclamó Temari-.

"De seguro ella debe tener un plan. Digo, ella siempre planea algo que esté relacionado con Naruto-kun" -dijo Ino pensativa-.

"Pero esta ocasión Naruto-kun no está involucrado. Yo voto porque se le voto un tornillo de la cabeza" -refutó Hinata muy sería-.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Hinata, esa coordinadora buena para nada de seguro no tiene algo para resolver el problema" -dijo Karui apoyando a Hinata-.

"Esa sonrisa solo quiere decir una cosa, ella tiene un plan y sabe que saldrá a la perfección" -todo mundo mira a Yoshino como diciendo que no se la creerían- "lo sé porque yo hago esa misma sonrisa cuando planeo algo y sale a la perfección."

"Yoshino-san tiene toda la razón. He visto varias veces ese tipo de sonrisa en Shishō" -señaló Sakura recordando las veces en que su maestra Tsunade formaba un plan ingenioso-.

"Solo queda esperar a lo que va a pasar, y de paso que hagan sufrir a esos asquerosos Orcos pervertidos" -dijo Tenten para que todas estén a favor-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Oye jefe! ¡Encontré a otra persona escondiéndose en la esquina!" -dijo uno de los secuaces Orcos que encontró a una chica pelinegra que llevaba uniforme escolar y que se veía muy asustada- "¡Buhiii, ella es linda!"

"¡Luce exactamente como la Dulce Bruja Mako-chan!" -exclamó otro de los Orcos al ver que la chica que fue descubierta era idéntica a un personaje de los Mangas Doujin-.

"¡Moe Moe Buhiiii!" -otro de los Orcos revelo que lleva una camisa con el rostro de dicho personaje-.

"¿¡Como pudimos pasarla por alto en esta tienda!?" -exclamó el líder de los Orcos al no percatarse de la existencia de la chica que vio el cuerpo de la agente muerta-.

"¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" -gritó con todas sus fuerzas para soltarse de su captor y correr hacia la entrada de la tienda para quitar las cortinas- "¡A…AYUDA! ¡AL…ALGUIEN AYUDEM…!"

"No estés asustada. Todos aquí somos caballeros" -apareció el líder Orco detrás de la asustada chica- "Nosotros no haríamos nada para lastimar a una linda chica. Respetaremos las leyes de las interespecies. Así que…" -sin perder tiempo empezó a tocar uno de los pechos y lamerle una mejilla que le provoco escalofríos a la pobre víctima- "tengamos un pequeño intercambio. ¡Mostrémosle a todos los policías frente la tienda el poder del amor interespecie!"

"¡Oiga! ¡Jefe, ¿Cómo es que consigue quedarse con toda la diversión?!" -se quejó uno de los secuaces Orcos-.

"¡D-D-D-Déjenos unirnos también!" -pidió otro de los secuaces que también querían 'divertirse' con la chica-.

"Ah, bueno. ¡Alinéense! ¡Tomaremos turnos!" -ordeno el líder Orco para que los demás obedezcan-.

Ante aquella horrible escena y del destino de la víctima que sería violada por los Orcos, muy lejos de la tienda, en la parte azotea de un edificio se encontraba una persona cargando un enorme rifle y que miraba en dirección a la entrada de la tienda como si pudiera ver claramente lo que pasaba.

"Justo en lo programado… todos ellos se han reunido frente a la ventana… y han abierto las cortinas…" -decía aquella persona que tomo posición con su rifle, vestía un uniforme similar a la fallecida agente y que en la parte de atrás tenia escrito las iniciales **'MON'** \- "ahora puedo realmente verlos" -dicho eso apunto con su arma a sus objetivos que son las armas de la banda de Orcos que quedaron destrozadas e inservible-.

"¿¡Un Francotirador!?" -gritó uno de los Orcos al momento que los demás se pregunten de dónde venían los disparos-.

"No lo olí…" -dijo el líder Orco impactado al perder su arma- "¿Cómo…? ¡Eso es imposible! Nuestro sentido del olfato alcanza hasta 1 Kilómetros… eso significa… ¿¡que nos dispararon más allá de nuestro radio de olfato!? ¿¡Pero quien…!?"

-De regreso a la azotea del edificio-

"Finalmente termine. Me hicieron esperar demasiado… el viento aquí arriba es tan fuerte, mi ojo se está secando…" -dijo el… o mejor dicho, LA Francotiradora de estatura pequeña alcanzando 1,48 de altura y cuerpo delgado y medidas de 73-54-75. Su principal característica es el gran ojo que tiene de color negro, cabello color azul que abarca gran parte de su rostro-.

"Ciclope - Manako: Francotiradora de Elite gracias a su aguda visión"

"¿En serio necesitaba estar a 2 Kilómetros…? Quiero decir, aun les atinaría de más lejos, pero… ¿no les agrado…?" -preguntó Manako que empezó a lagrimear por su único ojo- "bueno, puedo dejarle el resto a esas tres. Por ahora debo apresurarme a regresar…" -dicho eso la Ciclope se retiró del lugar-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ciclope o como se llame, suena menos ofensivo para seres como ella, pero esa chica es linda y la desearía como una hija" -pensó en voz alta Yoshino-.

"Woow… la verdad es que me sorprende que existan interespecies como esa chica llamada Manako" -admitió Ino viendo a la Ciclope-.

"…" -Tenten se mantenía callada y solo observaba con los ojos bien abiertos el arma que carga Manako-.

"Como se podrá medir con exactitud la visión de Manako, mira que lograr eso a esa distancia, y aunque los problemas con un solo ojo son obvios" -señala Sakura al ver el atributo más fuerte de la ciclope, era también su talón de Aquiles-.

"…" -la experta en arma seguía sin decir ni una palabra mientras algo de baba corría por la comisura de sus labios-.

"Oigan… esa Manako se me hace parecida a alguien" -comento Karui viendo detenidamente a Manako-.

"Solo pónganle un ojo rosado y tienen la respuesta" -Hinata habló con una gran sonrisa, no solo descubrió a quien se parece, además que no había competencia para quitarle a su Naruto, y de paso no trataba de no reírse- "¿es que no lo ven? Es la misma Kurotsuchi versión sin curvas."

-En Iwagakure no Sato-

"¡Esto no puede estar pasándome!" -gritó Kurotsuchi que veía el programa con su padre Kitsuchi y su abuelo Ōnoki en la comodidad de la mansión del Tsuchikage- "¡Por qué me pusieron como una Ciclope, ¿Por qué no me dieron un mejor personaje como la Lamia o la Centauro?!" -se quejó al ver que Manako se parecía mucho por su estilo de cabello y rostro a pesar que tenga un ojo de gran tamaño-.

-De regreso a Konoha-

"Guau, son como dos gotas de agua esa Manako y la nieta de Tsuchikage-sama" -dijo Temari se fija que Tenten no se movía por nada- "oye, estás bien, no es un parodia tuya, así que no te preo..."

"¡ESA ARMA ES LA ASOMBROSA DE TODAS!" -gritó la castaña que asusto a todas- "¿¡vieron eso!? ¡Esa arma es la cosa más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida! ¡Un arma que puede atacar a un blanco a más de 2 Kilómetros es algo que un ninja no puede hacer ni con el mejor arco y flecha que exista! ¡No solo es efectiva, sino que tiene una gran poder y velocidad!" -finalizo ella sin dejar de babear y que sus ojos se vuelvan estrellitas- "¡yo quiero una, que diga, quiero 20 de esas para tenerlas en mi arsenal!"

"Que le pasa a su amiga… ¿se encuentre bien?" -preguntó Karui que nunca vio esa faceta en Tenten-.

"No te preocupes, lo que pasa es que Tenten… tiene fetiche por las armas" -le respondió la Yamanaka- "créeme que de vez en cuando le llega hasta tener un orgasmo cuando ve una arma que le parezca lo más genial en el mundo" -finalizo ella para que la pelirroja tenga una enorme gota de sudor sobre su cabeza-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿¡Que debemos hacer!? ¡No tenemos armas de repuesto!" -se preguntaban los Orcos que ya no contaban con sus armas-.

"¡Cálmense! ¡Aún tenemos los rehenes!" -les dijo el líder Orco a su gran ventaja-.

De pronto uno de los muros cercanos a los rehenes estallo en pedazos, dándole un buen susto a tres Orcos, luego vieron una figura que salió de la cortina de humo revelando a un hombre gigante que superaba los dos metros de altura y que llevaba una especie de armadura impenetrable.

"¿¡Q…Quien es ese gigantón!?" -gritó uno de los asustados Orcos que provoco que el gigante le aparezca una vena pulsante sobre su casco para aplastar a los que lo insultaron con unos grandes escudos. Luego este activo un botón que amplio el escudo para que llegue hasta el techo y crear una especie de barricada para proteger a los rehenes.

"¡Muy bien, pequeños rehenes! ¡Tomemos esta oportunidad para escapar!" -dijo el 'gigante' con una voz muy femenina que sorprendió a los rehenes que veían como su rescatista se quitó el casco- "pero que rudos son esos Orcos~, ¡Tio es una chica!" -se trata de una linda chica de cabello largo y un cuerno en su cabeza-.

"Ogro - Tionishia: Deberes de guardia/escolta debido a su gran tamaño"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Qué diablos…! ¡Esa chica es una gigante!" -exclamó una asustada Ino señalando a la Ogro en la televisión-.

"Es algo normal Ino, los Ogros son generalmente más grandes que el humano promedio, y las mujeres Ogros también lo son" -dio su punto Yoshino-.

"Me siento como una hormiga si llego a ponerme en frente de ella" -señaló Sakura para darse cuenta de algo- "no puede ser… ¡Tionishia-san es idéntica a Shizune!" -todas las chicas se sorprendieron al ver que la Ogro es una versión de 2,27 de alto de la asistente de la Godaime pero con el cabello largo de color rubio, ojos rojos y piel bronceada-.

"¿¡EH, SHIZUNE!?" -exclamaron todas para notar que Tionishia se veía similar a la mencionada-.

-Mansión del Clan Senju-

La Godaime Hokage y Shizune veían el programa de Monster Musume no Uzumaki luego de terminar su jornada en el hospital de la aldea

"¡HYYYIIIIII!" -chillo Shizune de la sorpresa- "¡QUE HICE YO PARA QUE NARUTO-KUN USE UNA IMITADORA DE MI!"

"Cuál es el problema Shizune, al menos tienes una linda apariencia y ese cuernito te queda de maravilla" -le contesto Tsunade recostada en un amplio con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa-.

"¡Pero tampoco quiero verme como un gigante!" -se quejó la pelinegra que no le agrado el detalle de la altura de Tionishia-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ella es enorme…" -murmuro uno de los rehenes viendo a la chica Ogro-.

"Es al menos siete metros de altura…" -menciono otro de los rehenes-.

"¿Acaban de decir algo~?" -preguntó Tionishia a los rehenes que negaron de inmediato para no hacerla enfadar-.

"¿¡A-Ahora qué!? ¡Nuestros rehenes se fueron!" -preguntó uno de los secuaces al líder del grupo-.

"¡Cálmate! ¡Aún tenemos una rehén aquí mismo!" -dijo el líder Orco que sostenía a la estudiante- "¡podemos usarla como escudo y llenar de agujeros al resto de esos sujetos!"

"¡P…Pero nuestras armas están…!" -menciono el secuaz por sus armas destrozadas por la Francotiradora, esa pregunta provoco que la agente asesinada minutos antes muestre una gran sonrisa y unos dientes afilados como de un tiburón-.

"¿Entonces por qué no les presto una de las mías?" -dijo la agente que se levantó como si nada, sacar dos metralletas y empezar a disparar a dos Orcos, pero no se percató que otro apareció por detrás y rodearla con sus brazos para que no se escape-.

"¡Perra! ¡Haciéndote la muerta! ¿¡Estabas llevando un chaleco antibalas!?" -decía el Orco deteniendo a la agente- "¡entonces te agarrare con mis brazos…y te partiré la columna!" -empezó a abrazar con fuerza a la agente que se le rompieron sus Googles, luego se apuntó a si misma con sus armas y se disparó para que las balas traspasen su cuerpo y den al Orco que la soltó- "¡GA HA! ¡BH!" -chillaba por los disparos que recibió de parte de la agente que seguía de pie-.

"Agh, ya tengo más agujeros. ¡Estas balas de plomo harán que giren los números en mi escala!" -decía la agente que seguía con vida, como si los disparos no le afectaron para nada-.

"¿C…Como estas viva?" -preguntó el Orco más que impactado mientras la agente solo sonreía-.

"Bueno, ¿si quieres saber~?" -respondió la agente que abrió su uniforme y dejar al descubierto su cuerpo que tenía varias cicatrices, los agujeros de los disparos y sus pechos de un buen tamaño- "¡yo ya estoy muerta! ¡Di hola Zombina-chan! ¡Ahora arrodíllense ante mí, cerdos Moe!"

"Muerta viviente - Zombina: Comandante no muerta"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿¡Y-Y-Yugao!?" -dijo una sorprendida Yoshino cuando vio que la chica Zombie se parecía a una de sus viejas amigas- "¡Zombina es idéntica a Yugao!"

"¡Es cierto, son idénticas!" -exclamó Sakura al ver que el personaje de Zombina es idéntica a la ex Anbu en el estilo del cabello a pesar de ser pelirroja-.

"¡COMO DEMONIOS LE HACEN PARA TENER UNA FIGURA PERFECTA! ¡NO ES JUSTO!" -Ino hizo un berrinche muy infantil viendo que la figura de Zombina tenía unos increíbles 85-58-87-.

"Me alegro que Naruto-kun no esté presente, no quiero que caiga en el fetiche de la necrofilia" -murmuro Hinata-.

"¡Olvídense de eso y miren esas armas!" -señaló Tenten con estrellitas en sus ojos- "¡Esas son asombrosas, tiene un poder de fuego de lo más increíble! ¡YO QUIERO 20 DE ESAS ARMAS!"

"Su amiga se volvió una Friki de las armas" -murmuro Karui al resto de las chicas que están de acuerdo con eso-.

-Departamento de Kurenai Yūhi-

"¡Que significa esto! ¡Porque tienes un personaje mejor que el mío!" -exclamó una furiosa Anko Mitarashi- "¡Tienes algo que decir al respecto, Yugao!" -exigió saber a la ex Anbu que vino a ver el programa con sus amigas y dar algo de apoyo a Anko-.

"¡Oye, no tengo la culpa de que Naruto elija quien interpreta a quien! ¡Además que ella se ve que es adicta a las armas y no es mi estilo! ¿¡De acuerdo!? -se defendió Yugao avergonzada por la forma que Zombina se exhibía en televisión-.

"No te pongas así Anko, tu sabes que solo es consecuencia que Mero y Zombina se parezcan a ti y Yugao" -dijo Kurenai para calmar el ambiente-.

"¡Tu no digas ni una sola palabra Kurenai! ¡Tienes suerte que no tienes un personaje en el programa!" -remarco la domadora de serpientes- "¡cómo me hubiera gustado ser la chica Zombie! ¡Ella tiene mi estilo!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Muy bien! ¡Tú eres el único de pie!" -decía Zombina apuntando con sus metralletas al líder Orco y el último que quedaba en pie-.

"¡N-No te acerques más! ¿¡No ves que tengo un rehén!? -amenazo el Orco a la chica Zombie para que no intente nada- "¡si te acercas más, le retorceré su pequeño cuello…!" -fue callado por una patada alta de parte de su rehén, logrando que la chica sea liberada- "¡GAAH…!"

"Los Orcos en realidad son tontos, ¿eh? ¿Por qué estaría una linda chica en una tienda de Doujin para hombres?" -decía la chica que empezó a cambiar por completo, toda su ropa se convirtió en un largo cabello plateado y su piel cambio a un tono mucho más oscuro. Al finalizar el cambio la estudiante pasó a verse como una niña de 14 años con cabello plateado extremadamente largo, ojos amarillos con negro esclerótica y que está completamente desnuda pero gracia a su cabello solo cubría las partes más importante de su cuerpo. Sus medidas son 64-48-71 - "¿pensaste que era una chica que lucía justo como la dulce bruja Mako-chan? ¡Qué mal! ¡Soy solo yo, Doppel-chan!"

"Doppelgänger - Doppel: Cambiadora de formas; Unidad de Infiltración/Sorpresa"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿¡Sasame!?" -exclamó Sakura cuando reconoció a quien se parecía la Doppelgänger- "¿hasta Sasame salió en el programa de Naruto?"

"¿¡QUIEN ES ESA TAL SASAME SAKURA!?" -de repente la pelirosa hallo contra la pared gracias a Hinata que la amenazaba con... una cuchara- "¡Y QUE RELACIÓN TIENE CON MI NARUTO-KUN!"

"¡Hey, cálmate Hinata! ¡Sasame es alguien que conocí junto con Naruto en Oto!" -respondió la pelirosa intimidada por la agresividad de la Hyūga- "¡tienes que creerme, Sasame nunca estuvo interesado en el!"

"¡Dame su dirección y número telefónico! ¡Le haré una visita para dejar en claro lo es que mío por derecho!" -ordeno Hinata a Sakura para luego ser puesta en su lugar por Yoshino que le pego en la cabeza con un viejo rodillo de cocina-.

"No quiero nada de peleas y amenazas en mi casa" -declaro ella para que la peliazul que se sobaba la cabeza- "Sakura, si tienes la amabilidad de contarnos quien es esa chica llamada Sasame, por favor" -pidió de forma amable para que Sakura empiece a contar todo-.

-Otogakure no Sato-Hogar del Clan Fūma-

"Sé que no me lleve bien con Naruto-kun cuando lo conocí por primera vez… ¡pero porque me puso en su programa como una exhibicionista!" -se quejó una hermosa chica de largo cabello color naranjo

"Te lo dije Sasame-chan, ese chico era material perfecto para ti pero perdiste tu oportunidad" -comento su prima Kotohime Fūma que vio al rubio con buenos ojos- "pero la verdad es que esa chica Doppel es muy divertida, ¡vaya que me voy a divertir haciéndote bromas!"

"¡No eres de mucha ayuda, Kotohime-nee!" -gritó Sasame a su prima que disfrutaba del momento-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El líder del grupo de Orco no sabía que hacer al respecto, todo ingenioso plan que le tomo mucho tiempo crear se arruino por completo gracias a cuatro chicas que aparecieron de la nada.

"Finalmente llegue aquí… 2 Kilómetros es un largo camino para recorrer… este rifle es realmente pesado…" -dijo una cansada Manako que fue felicitada por su amiga Tionishia-.

"¡Viejo, Manacchi, ese rifle es chingon! ¡Seria incluso más chingon si serrucharas el final y tuviera dos!" -sugirió Zombina a la Ciclope que le dijo que sus se caerían por el peso del arma-.

"¡Cielos, ustedes chicas lo tienen fácil! ¡Yo fui molestaba por esos cerdos, ¿saben?!" -se quejó Doppel que le toco la peor parte mientras que Zombina le diga que se ponga ropa-.

"¡Oh, Per-chan, no inicies una pelea! ¡Eso es un no-no!" -pidió Tionishia comiendo unos bocadillos y evitar una pelea entre el grupo para que Doppel pregunte que está comiendo-.

"La unidad especial específicamente creada para lidiar con situaciones 'intocables' que involucran a las interespecies" -en ese momento Smith hizo su aparición dentro de la tienda de Doujin para reunirse con las cuatros chicas- "una fuerza de trabajo especial hecha por chicas interespecies, ¡Monster of Neuro!" -anuncio ella al grupo especial conformado por Manako, Tionishia, Zombina y Doppel- "ahora se bueno y ríndete. ¿O prefieres que te convierta en chuletas?" -ordeno ella sacando una pistola-.

En ese momento el Orco se quedó callado por unos segundos para luego comenzar a carcajearse de forma demente, a lo que Smith y las chicas del MON se mantuvieron alertas en caso de cualquier acción peligrosa de parte del Orco.

"¡Okey Dokey! ¡Me rindo!" -dijo el Orco como si nada para la gran sorpresa de Smith y su grupo- ¡guau, ustedes chicas son muy fuertes! ¡Perdimos totalmente contra ustedes!" -decía el con una actitud muy infantil- "pero~… ahora que me he rendido… la violencia ya no me asusta… bueno, mi sanción es solo repatriación forzada, ¿cierto?" -luego su actitud cambio a una más retorcida- "me gustaría que me escoltaras todo el camino a casa…" -pidió el Orco para que la coordinadora le dispare varias veces en el estómago- "¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?" -exigió el asustado Orco que no espera tal acción de Smith-.

"Oh~ seguro eres rudo, aunque esas balas solo fueron de goma" -decía la coordinadora para que el Orco vea con gran sorpresa a una segunda Smith en frente suyo- "bien, Srta. Smith… oh espera, 'Doppel-chan'" -le dijo a la otra `Smith' que en realidad era la Doppelgänger que tomo la apariencia de la pelinegra y de paso le entrego sus lentes de sol para que nadie sospechara-.

"Está bien para las interespecies lastimarse entre ellas… pero no se exceda, ¿está bien~? -dijo Doppel para que el Orco entre en pánico al entender aquellas palabras, luego MON junto con 'Smith' se retiraron de la tienda dejando a la verdadera Smith y el aterrado Orco-.

"Muy bien entonces…" -decía Smith que cargo su arma- "pequeños cerditos como tú que hacen que una trabajadora con bajo salario tenga que trabajar aún más duro, merecen algún tipo de castigo, ¿no lo crees…?" -declaro ella de forma fría para iniciar con el castigo del asustado Orco-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Nunca he conocido a una mujer o persona que expulsar ese instinto asesino, y créanme que he experimentado varios" -menciono Yoshino temblando ligeramente- "porque no me tomaste en cuenta para ella Naruto, Yoshino-Bāchan te lo hubiera agradecido enormemente" -al mencionar eso todas las chicas se le quedaron viendo con grandes ojos-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hogar de Naruto Uzumaki-

"Y ahora sobre la situación de rehenes más temprano esta tarde, los perpetradores era un grupo de gentuza de interespecies con poca organización. De ahora en adelante, las leyes del Intercambio Cultural…" -las chicas observaron con gran asombro las noticias que conversaban del frustrado plan de los Orcos a manos del equipo especial llamado MON-.

"Que peligroso~" -dijo Miia asombrada del hecho que sucedió horas atrás-.

' _¿Eh? ¿No es esa la Srta. Smith?'_ -pensó Papi viendo a la mencionada en la televisión-.

"¡Tontos insolentes!" ¿¡No saben que ellos son los abanderados para los de su tipo!?" -dijo Centorea disgustada de lo que el grupo de Orcos hicieron-.

"¡Viejo, tu café es el mejor de todo, Dārin-kun!" -exclamó una feliz Smith que bebía una taza de café hecha por el Uzumaki- "¿qué tipo de granos estas usando?"

"Um, bueno, solo es café instantáneo barato" -respondió Naruto-.

"Oh si, llame a mis compañeras del trabajo a pasar el día de hoy, eso está bien, ¿cierto?" -menciono ella para que las chicas de MON entren de sorpresa a la cocina-.

"¡Vinimos por el banquete!" -exclamó una feliz Zombina entrando con el resto del grupo para la mala suerte de Naruto-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Así que hay cuatro chicas nuevas; una Ciclope idéntica a la nieta del Tsuchikage-sama, una Ogro que se parece a Shizune-sempai, una Zombie como Yugao, y por último la Doppenoseque que ve como la Kunoichi de Oto que conocieron Sakura y Naruto-kun" -menciono Ino que anoto todo en una libreta de bolsillo- "la verdad es que no me esperaba tales apariciones, pero admito que fue el mejor capítulo de todos."

"Por fin, un capítulo donde no me avergüenza mostrar mi cara a público" -dijo Hinata que tenía una enorme sonrisa en sus labios- "y hoy no hubo tanto Ecchi como es costumbre, excepto lo de Zombina-chan exhibiendo su busto, pero se perdona porque así demostró que especie era."

"Las chicas de MON puso en alto el orgullo de las mujeres, y eso que ninguna es una Kunoichi" -admitió Temari- "pero me hubiera gustado ser Zombina, ella sí que tiene carácter y el uso de esas armas."

"Opino lo mismo, todas tienen sus habilidades para que el equipo funcione como una máquina bien aceitada… algo que no pasa aquí en ocasiones" -Sakura suspiro porque recordó cómo fue el desempeño del Equipo 7 en el pasado-.

"¡Yo quiero esas armas de fuego para mi colección! ¡Daria lo que sea para tenerlas entre mis manos!" -Tenten era la única que no daba opinión sobre el programa, ella solo deseaba tener el rifle de Manako y las metralletas de Zombina-.

"En serio que la Friki de las armas es algo… única en su tipo" -menciono Karui por la actitud de la experta en armas- "también admito que me gusto el capítulo de hoy, las Monster of Neuro se han vuelto mis personajes favoritos del programa."

"Naruto, Yoshino-Bāchan está molesta porque no la tomaste en cuenta para hacer a Smith" -Yoshino tenía un semblante aterrador que hizo brincar a todas las presentes- "pero… ¡KYAAAAAAA! ¡MANAKO-CHAN ES TODA UNA DULZURA! ¡LO QUE DARIA POR CAMBIAR AL PEREZOSO DE SHIKAMARU POR ELLA COMO MI HIJA!" -su cambio repentino a una madre enamorada de un futuro hijo hizo que todas cayeran de espaldas-.

Y así todas las chicas se retiraron de la casa del Clan Nara luego de haber pasado una buena noche hablando del capítulo de hoy y del debut de 'Monster of Neuro'. Todo el mundo pasó una noche divertida a excepción de un regañado Shikamaru por gastarse el cambio en cigarros, y de cuatro Kunoichis que se han unido en la misma situación del grupo de Konoha.

Fin del capítulo.

Omake

-Hogar del Clan Fūma-

"¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo Sasame?" -preguntó Kotohime parada en la puerta de la habitación de su primera que alistaba sus cosas para salir de viaje-.

"¡Voy saliendo a Konoha ahora mismo! ¡Naruto-kun tiene muchas cosas que explicarme, sobre todo ese personaje exhibicionista que es idéntica a mí!" -respondió Sasame que termino de guardar todo en una mochila de viaje- "¡dile a mis padres que no regresare hasta aclarar las cosas!" -pidió ella al retirarse de su habitación más que decidida en hablar con Naruto sin saber que el dejo las naciones ninjas hace dos años-.

"Solo recuerda esto Sasame-chan, trata de usar siempre ropa o te tacharan de nudista" -Kotohime nuevamente le jugo una broma a su broma que casi se va de espalda-.

"¡ESO NO FUE NADA GRACIOSO, KOTOHIME-NEE!" -gritó la pelinaranja con el rostro enrojecido para irse corriendo de su hogar e ir rumbo a Konoha sin importar que tan largo sea el viaje-.

-Iwagakure no Sato-

"Estas exagerando mucho con el tema Kurotsuchi, solo es un programa de televisión" -dijo el Sandaime Tsuchikage a su nieta que rechinaba sus dientes, hasta echaba chispa por la fricción-.

"¡Ese tonto programa ha destruido por completo mi reputación como Kunoichi de esta aldea y futura Tsuchikage!" -exclamó la pelinegra furiosísima- "¿¡pueden creerlo!? ¿¡Una Ciclope!? ¡Una Ciclope que se queja de todo!"

"Solo exageras por algo pequeño, agradece que no hizo una escena vergonzosa como las que hace esa Lamia y las demás chicas que han salido en el programa" -señaló su padre Kitsuchi, cosa que tenía toda la razón-.

"Oh si, esas chicas sí que son hermosas Waifus como dicen los jóvenes de hoy, ¡en especial esa chica Centauro!" -dijo Ōnoki con una gran sonrisa digna de Gama Sennin Jiraiya mientras sostenía una foto de Centorea- "¡solo mírenla! ¡Una belleza equina con esos pechos, de seguro que usa la misma copa que la Godaime Hokage!"

"Tōsan…" -Kitsuchi sintió vergüenza el cómo actuaba su padre y Kage de la aldea-.

-Konohagakure no Sato-Mansión del Clan Senju-

"Por qué me puso como una Ogro… nunca le he hecho nada malo a Naruto-kun. Las únicas que lo maltrataban eran Tsunade-sama y Sakura" -decía Shizune deprimida por el personaje que le toco en el programa-.

"En mi defensa, yo casi nunca lo golpeaba, solo lo regañaba por las estupideces que hacía" -se defendió la Godaime Hokage- "Sakura lo golpeaba tanto que ya se volvió una especie de pasatiempo. Pero si te alegra de algo, tienes suerte que tu personaje no es una Lamia súper celosa, una Harpía olvidadiza, o una Centauro con complejo de caballero de la mesa redonda."

"… ¿Sabes algo? tiene toda la razón" -dijo Shizune que pensó muy bien las palabras de la Senju- "si lo pienso bien, tal vez no sea tan malo ser una Ogro" -señaló ella porque no pasaría por las mismas vergüenzas que pasan Hinata, Ino y Temari-.

-Con Kurenai, Anko y Yugao-

"¡Explícame el por qué te toco un mejor personaje que el mío! ¿¡Acaso tienes algún contacto con el!?" -exigió Anko que agarro del cuello de la ropa de Yugao y empezar a zarandearla- "¡habla ya, grandísima hija de…!"

"¡Ya basta Anko, no tienes que decir ese tipo de palabras! ¡Mirai puede escucharte!" -ordeno Kurenai que separo a sus dos amigas para luego encarar a la domadora de serpientes- "¿Es en serio Anko? ¿Tanto alboroto por unos personajes de televisión?"

"Tú no estuvieras tan tranquilita si sales en el programa con un personaje que te hará ver ridícula Kurenai, solo me encanija que Yugao tenga un personaje cool y yo tengo a la imitación barata de 'La sirenita'" -se quejó Anko- "¡Pero tú!" -apuntando con el dedo de forma acusadora a Yugao que se recuperó del zarandeo- "¡Tu tenías que quedarte con el mejor personaje del programa!"

"En mi defensa yo no sabía que esto pasaría. Además, ¿quién dice que estoy conforme con ello? ¿Que no ves que esa Zombie tiene mejor cuerpo que yo? ¡Algo que me tiene hasta la coronilla de la envidia!" -se quejó la ex Anbu-.

"Algo me dice que se acabaron mis días de paz…" -murmuró Kurenai que fue a ver como esta su hijas, dejando a las dos pelimoradas discutiendo-.

Fin del Omake.


	13. ¡La batalla de amor! ¡Sirena VS Lamia!

¡Wassup Bitches! Kamen Rider Predator ha vuelto para traerles el nuevo capítulo de Monster Musume no Uzumaki que sigue ganando popularidad. Antes que nada les agradezco a los que sigue esta historia… a excepción de esos putos críticos que viven de joder la vida a los escritores.

Volviendo al tema, hace un par de meses me llego un MP de lo más interesante, sobre una idea de un nuevo Crossover per usando el mismo tema de este fic y con los personajes de RWBY. Ante la propuesta no pude evitar en imaginarme a Miia idéntica a Ruby Rose jejeje, pero aún tengo que pensar bien ya que se poco de esa serie, pero si a ustedes le interesa este posible proyecto, solo den su opinión en el review. Ahora, sin nada más que decirles, ¡disfruten del capítulo, montón de puercas!

* * *

"Blah blah blah" (Personajes hablando)

' _Blah blah blah'_ (Personajes pensando)

((Blah blah blah)) (Personajes conversando por teléfono)

* * *

Capítulo 12: ¡La batalla de amor! ¡Sirena VS Lamia!

-Konohagakure no Sato-Martes 4:35 PM-

Sakura Haruno salió del hospital de la aldea al terminar su turno, ahora se dirigía a su casa para descansar luego de una dura jornada. Mientras transitaba por las calles, se puso a pensar en las cosas que paso el viernes pasado cuando vieron Monster Musume no Uzumaki con la aparición del grupo especial MON, le sorprendió mucho que varias conocidas suyas aparezcan en el show, pero a la vez sentía escalofríos pensar en cuando ella le toque salir en el programa.

' _No sé por qué sigo pensando en esas cosas. Digo, es Naruto de quien hablo'_ -pensaba Sakura- _'pero Ino tiene razón en algo, que en el pasado lo golpeaba por todo… incluso cuando Sasuke me rechazaba mis ofertas de salir en una cita. Por Kami… solo espero que Naruto no sea tan cruel conmigo y que no me ponga un personaje de lo más raro.'_

"¡Sakura!" -grito un persona que saco de los pensamientos a la mencionada al ver a una chica acercándose a ella con una sonrisa- "que alegría volver a verte" -Sakura arqueo una ceja al ver a la chica pelinaranja que llevaba unas mallas negras con vivos en violeta y rayas azules, unas botas negras con placas de acero y unos calentones grises en sus piernas, una blusa negra tipo top y encima de este un chaleco violáceo, usa un gorro invernal del mismo color del chaleco, y unos guantes negros con otros calentones del mismo color que los de loa calentones de sus piernas- "¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me miras así?" -pregunto la desconocida para que Sakura le dice 'disculpe pero ¿te conozco?'- "¿acaso ya no me recuerdas? Soy yo, Sasame Fūma del Clan Fūma de Oto."

"¿Sasame? ¿En verdad eres tú?" -la pelirosa no podía creer que aquella chica que conoció en Otogakure no Sato este en frente suyo- "vaya, apenas te pude reconocer, has cambiado…" -ella se quedó callada cuando noto algo que la dejo impactada-.

"Ohh vamos, no he cambiado mucho en estos años" -comento la pelinaranja dando una vuelta- "además que no… ehh, ¿Sakura? ¿Porque te quedaste callada?" -pregunto al notar el silencio de la pelirosa-.

"S…Sasame… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" -dijo Sakura para que la pelinaranja le dé permiso- "por saber… ¿Qué edad tienes?"

"Tengo 18 años" -respondió Sasame al momento que Sakura agache la cabeza y murmure 'maldición' mientras una lagrima traicionera caía al suelo- "Sakura, ¿estás bien?" -pregunto ella notando lo deprimida que se veía su amiga-.

"No… no pasa nada" -respondió la pelirosa mirando el cuerpo de Sasame- _'¿Por qué todas las chicas que conozco tienen mejor cuerpo que el mío?'_ -pensó ella notando que la pelinaranja y cuerpo curvilíneo cuyas medidas son 85-56-89- "este… cambiando de tema, ¿Qué haces aquí en Konoha? ¿Sucedió algo en Oto para que vinieras?"

"No, todo está tranquilo al fin, bueno a lo que vine es por una razón" -decía Sasame que tomo algo de aire- "¡EN DONDE ESTA ESE IDIOTA DENARUTO UZUMAKI!" -grito con todas sus fuerzas para ganarse la atención de los aldeanos cercanos- "¡MIRA QUE PONERME COMO UNA EXHIBICIONISTA EN SU PROGRAMA DE QUINTA!" -Sakura tenía una gota en la nuca debido a la reacción violenta de la pelinaranja-.

"Creo que llegaste demasiado tarde para hablar con él" -le respondió Sakura a su amiga- "mira, mejor vayamos a mi casa, podrás descansar un poco de tu viaje y hablar de lo que paso estos años" -Sasame asintió para seguir a la pelirosa-.

-Casa de la Familia Haruno-

"¿¡Eeehh!? ¿¡Cómo que desapareció de las naciones!? ¡Si tenía un futuro asegurado aquí, ¿que sucedió en realidad?!" -pensaba en voz alta la Kunoichi de Oto-.

"Pasaron muchas cosas personales… entre ellas me involucra a mí, mi antiguo sensei y la persona que creía amar"-respondió Sakura tomando una taza de té que le trajo su madre- "son cosas de la que estoy arrepentida hasta hoy. Debido a esos errores Naruto termino muy mal herido que le costó su carrera ninja para siempre" -al decir eso Sasame abrió los ojos por completo- "Kakashi-sensei hizo todo lo que pudo para convencerlo que se quede pero no funciono. Luego de eso decidió hacer lo correcto y mando a Sasuke a la nueva Prisión de Sangre por sus crímenes."

"Caray… fueron unos años muy pesados, pero no te preocupes. Ya verás que esto se resolverá y aunque no como antes, será más ameno" -aconsejo Sasame a la pelirosa-.

"Gracias Sasame, eres la primera persona en decir esas cosas" -agradeció Sakura- "y que piensas hacer ahora, tu viajaste mucho para nada sabiendo que Naruto no está, ¿regresaras a Oto?"

"Nah, desde que tengo uso de razón no he salido de Oto desde la última vez que nos vimos. Tal vez me quede un tiempo en Konoha, y si se puede obtener alguna pista de donde esta ese Uzumaki" -dijo Sasame decidida-.

"Si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa, tenemos una habitación extra para los invitados" -ofreció Sakura pero Sasame lo rechazo para no ser una molestia- "claro que no hay problema, desde que mi madre se divorció, la casa se ha vuelto muy silenciosa. Tener a otra persona nos vendría bien" -al decir eso Sasame se quedó pensando bien la oferta-.

"Ok acepto, además no conozco a nadie más de aquí, y ver caras familiares me hará sentir más segura" -respondió Sasame aceptando la oferta de su amiga-.

"¡Grandioso! Le diré a mi madre que prepare todo para tu estadía" -dijo Sakura pero antes de retirarse, ella le dirigió unas palabras- "antes que se me olvide, tengo que advertirte de algo" -dijo de forma seria- "mientras estés en Konoha, trata lo más posible de evitar el contacto visual con una chica de mi edad llamada Hinata Hyūga" -Sasame sin entender le pregunta el por qué tiene que evitarla- "solo te diré que Hinata fue la novia y es extremadamente celosa como Miia. Si ella te llega a ver… será mejor que huyas de la aldea lo más pronto posible" -la pelinaranja palideció un poco al escuchar la advertencia de Sakura-.

"¿¡Pues que le hice a la tal Hinata para que quiera asesinarme!?" -exclamo la pelinaranja mas que asustada-.

"Ya te lo dije, es extremadamente celosa cuando otra chica habla bien de Naruto" -respondió la pelirosa suspirando- _'ahora que lo pienso, Hinata y Miia son muy iguales cuando se ponen celosas'_ -pensó Sakura comparando a la Lamia y la Hyūga-.

-Time skip-Viernes 21:53 PM-

"¿En dónde está Sakura? Creí que iba a venir a ver el programa con nosotras" -pregunto Ino que se encontraba en la Mansión del Clan Hyūga junto con las demás chicas para ver el nuevo capítulo del programa-.

"Ahora que lo recuerdo" -hablo Tenten- "ella me dijo que no vendrá esta noche, se quedara en su casa viendo el programa con su madre y una vieja amiga que vino a visitarla."

"¿Con una amiga? pues dudo eso porque todas estamos aquí" -señalo Temari-.

"Hasta Sakura-san tiene sus secretos, ¿quién será esa tal amiga suya? Aunque solo las conozco a ustedes -menciono Karui-.

"Vamos, no juzguen de esa forma a Sakura-san" -dijo Hanabi defendiendo a la pelirosa- "quizás tenga sus motivos para no venir… entre ellos debe ser mi hermana que esta de mal humor" -hablo en voz baja mientras señalaba a su hermana mayor sentada en un sillón rodeada de una aura peligrosa- "Hinata despertó de mal humor por el sueño que tiene siempre" -una de las chicas le pregunto qué tipo de sueños tenía la peliazul- "ella sueña que es Miia y que se casa con Naruto-san."

"Mejor ponemos el programa, tal vez le levante un poco el ánimo" -sugirió Ino para que todas algo dudadas asienten para tomar asiento y ver el programa-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Cómo esta esto, señorita…?" -pregunto Naruto que cargaba al estilo nupcial a la nueva integrante de su hogar-.

"Solo llámame Mero, Danna-sama…" -dijo la sirena que llevaba un bikini negro el cual resaltaba su bello cuerpo y medidas 85-55-92-.

"B…Bien entonces, Mero… agárrate fuerte" -le dijo el Uzumaki para que la pelirosa se acercó lo suficiente para que uno de sus senos se pegue al cuerpo del rubio- "allá vamos…" -decía mientras la sirena asiente y se sonrojo levemente hasta que…-.

"Dārin…" -detrás de Naruto apareció Miia que se veía de muy mal humor- "¿¡qué estás haciendo!? ¡Deja de ser tan acaramelado con ella!" -decía muy celosa para saltar sobre la espalda de su Dārin, el alboroto causado por ella trajo la atención de Centorea, Papi y Suu que observaban lo que está pasando-.

"¿¡GHWAH!? ¿¡Oye Miia, qué estas…!?" -de pronto el rubio perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo junto con las chicas, quedando su rostro entre los pechos de ambas- "ow… ow…"

"¿Se encuentra bien, Danna-sama?" -pregunto Mero preocupada por Naruto que no se dio cuenta que sus pechos están muy cerca del rostro del afortunado Uzumaki-.

"¡Oye! Se supone que soy la única que se tiene que preocupar…" -decía Miia para que luego se escuche el sonido de algo rompiéndose- "¡ahhh! ¡La silla de rueda!" -grito al ver que con su cola destrozo la silla que usa Mero-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Como siempre, esa Lamia tiene que empezar con sus escenitas de celos" -gruño Hinata al ver lo que hizo la Lamia- "y para el colmo, le pega sus pechos sobre el rostro de mi Naruto-kun. ¡Esa debería ser yo y no esa farsante y la Sirena de tercera!"

"Ya cálmate Hinata, Mero no tiene la culpa de lo que. Fue Miia quien empezó" -dijo Tenten para calmar a su amiga-.

"No sé si Naruto-kun tenía razón al compararte con Miia-san" -murmuro Ino al ver a Hinata teniendo la misma expresión que Miia en el televisor-.

"¿Por qué la mayoría de las chicas que salen en el programa tienen mejores cuerpos que nosotras?" -dijo Karui para ganarse la atención de Ino, Tenten, Hanabi y Temari- "todas y en especial esa Centauro tienen grandes pechos, ¡sobretodo esa Centorea! ¡Ella está a la par con la Godaime Hokage!" -exclamo ella sintiéndose diminuta-.

"No eres la única y lo sabes, yo aunque estoy en crecimiento me siento diminuta" -exclamo Hanabi bajo una gran depresión-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Caray, ¿Qué fue eso, Miia? Iba a enseñarle a Mero el segundo piso de la casa, así que la cargue para llevarla allá" -le explico Naruto a la pelirroja mientras Mero se sentó en uno de los peldaños de la escalera de la casa-.

"¡P-Pero…!" -Miia intento explicar sus motivos pero fue interrumpida por Centorea que tuvo una conversación telefónica-.

"Parece que la Srta. Smith traerá una silla de rueda de repuesto. Sin embargo, ella está ocupada y que tendremos que esperar hasta esta noche" -dijo la Centauro a los demás para que el Uzumaki suspire-.

"No se puede hacer nada… voy a tener que llevarte hasta que traigan la nueva silla" -decía para volver a cargar al estilo nupcial a Mero-.

"¿¡QUÉ!?" -grito Miia viendo como su Dārin subiendo las escalera cargando a Mero- "¡Dārin!"

"¿Por qué tu sangre hierve así, Miia?" -pregunto Centorea que podía ver los evidentes celos de la Lamia- "ella es una miembro de esta casa, como tú y yo…"

"Pero… ¡Por fin tengo a una digna rival! ¿¡Cómo podría dejarlo pasar!?" -exclamo la pelirroja rodeada de fuego- "¡hasta ahora, esto estaba bien! ¡Centorea no es una amenaza! ¡Papi es una niña! ¡No tengo que preocuparme por Suu! ¡Yo era el top de la lista en cónyuges potenciales de matrimonio…!"

"¿Es así como nos ves?" -pregunto Centorea con una gota de sudor en su cabeza y con cara de no poder creer de lo que acaba de escuchar-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Por primera vez comprendo a esa farsante. Yo también veía a Sakura e Ino como nada insignificante" -hablo Hinata dejando sorprendidas a todas, y paso ofende a la rubia Yamanaka con sus palabras-.

"Sinceramente no sé cómo Naruto-kun te aguanto durante su noviazgo" -reclamo Ino molesta, a lo que la Hyūga de forma arrogante le responde con un 'es porque él me amaba, ¿celosa?'- "¿celosa? ¿De ti? ¡Hah! Di lo que quieras pero no cambia el hecho que eres demasiado fácil para engañar, eso lo comprobó Kiba cuando te llevo a la cama."

' _¡Esto no es bueno!'_ -pensaron las chicas viendo como el ambiente se puso pesado debido al instinto asesino de Hinata e Ino-.

"Esta vez te la paso porque es cierto, pero si lo mencionas de nuevo no respondo" -le advirtió Hinata que se calmó al igual que Ino, lo cual fue un alivio para todas

-Casa de la Familia Haruno-

"Hija, ¿Qué te pasa?" -pregunto Mebuki Haruno sentada al lado de su hija mientras que Sasame se sentó al otro lado de Sakura-.

"No sé cómo explicarlo mamá… pero por alguna razón siento que Hinata acaba de insultarme" -respondió Sakura que tenía las ganas de golpear a esa Hyūga de pechos abultados-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Y para el colmo, la Srta. Smith dijo que también ella estaba en la lista ahora!" -Miia siguió quejándose mientras se imaginaba a la coordinadora riéndose-.

"¡Cálmate Miia! ¡Es posible que ella no tenga tales intenciones por Aruji-dono!" -le dijo Centorea a la pelirroja para que se quite esas locas ideas de su cabeza-.

"Su casa es muy bella" -dijo Mero que en ese momento Naruto bajaba por las escaleras aun cargando a la pelirosa- "por cierto, me preguntaba si tenía novia, Danna-sama" -pregunto ella llevando sus manos cerca de su boca y a la vez se sonrojo un poco-.

' _¡Ella está totalmente tras el!'_ -pensó Miia molesta por la pregunta que hizo Mero-.

"¿Po…Porque preguntas es…?" -decía Naruto que en ese momento se le resbalo la sirena que dio un grito, por suerte Naruto reacciono pronto y sujeto a la chica pero termino agarrando uno de los pechos de Mero que soltó un leve gemido-.

"¡Oye Dārin! ¿¡Que estás haciendo!?" -grito Miia viendo como su Dārin "manoseaba" a la sirena-.

"¡Ahh, yo…! ¡Tuve que agarrarla para que no se caiga…!" -dijo Naruto que quito su mano del pecho de Mero- "¡yo solo…! ¿Eh?" -luego de percato que en su mano tenía la parte superior del bikini de la sirena, dejando descubiertos sus senos-.

"¡Dārin no Ecchi! ¡Hiciste eso a propósito!" -exclamo Miia que agarro del cabello al rubio que le decía que no lo con intención, que solo fue un simple accidente-.

"¡E-Esta bien! El cuerpo de una sirena está cubierto de limo para evitar que se reseque. Así que a veces, mi ropa solamente se resbala" -dijo Mero para aclarar lo que sucedió y que el Uzumaki no tenía culpa de lo que paso- "¡por favor no se preocupen por lo que ha pasado! Además…" -luego sus manos cerca de su cerca (N/A: el mismo gesto que hace Mero-chan) para después sonrojarse- "ya que se trata de Danna-sama, no importa."

' _¡Ella ya se ha cautivado…! ¡Ese Dārin! ¿¡Qué ha hecho!?'_ -pensaba Miia molesta que la Sirena caiga bajos los encantos del Uzumaki- "¡maldición! ¡Ya tenemos suficientes cosas viscosas en esta casa con Suu…!"

"Con que limo, ¿eh? Así que por eso Suu la persiguió ayer" -señalo Centorea con lo que sucedió el día anterior, en eso Miia se le ocurrió una plan para poder tener la atención de su Dārin-.

"¡Ah! ¡Oye Suu! ¡Ven a jugar conmigo un segundo!" -Miia arrastro a Suu a quien sabe dónde mientras Centorea no entendía lo que tramaba la chica-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Alguna de ustedes tiene en mente lo que planea hacer Miia con la pobre de Suu-chan?" -pregunto Mebuki a su hija y la invitada-.

"La verdad no tengo ni la más mínima idea, Sra. Haruno" -respondió Sasame negando con la cabeza-.

"Conociendo a Miia, de seguro hará el ridículo y que Hinata se va a enfadar mucho" -respondió Sakura sabiendo de antemano las cosas que hace la pelirroja

-Mansión del Clan Hyūga-

"Porque pienso que hará una tontería extrema" -Hinata trataba de no hacer rechinar sus dientes de la frustración-.

"Bueno, es de esperarse cualquier cosa de Miia. Por eso es muy popular con sus escenitas" -menciono Hanabi que cabreo un poco a su hermana-.

"Sera mejor que cierres la boca, o vas a despertar desnuda y cubierta con trozos de carne en el Bosque de la Muerte" -amenazo la peliazul a su hermana menor que palideció por completo-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Muy bien, a continuación está…" -decía Naruto llevando a Mero hasta donde está la cocina-.

"¡Oh Suu, tontilla!" -decía Miia que llamo la atención de la Sirena y el rubio que se llevó una gran sorpresa- "¡oh, no! ¡No me mires, Dārin! ¡Estoy toda viscosa por jugar con Suu!" -la pelirroja estaba cubierta del limo por haber "jugado" con Suu- _'¡ojo por ojo! ¡Diente por diente! ¡Limo por limo!'_ -pensó la Lamia por su gran idea- _**'¡no voy a dejar que tengas a mi Dārin!'**_ -detrás de Miia apareció una versión Inner que sonreía perversamente-.

"Deberías darte un baño. Hace un poco de frio hoy, así que ya tengo el agua esperándote" -dijo Naruto de lo más calmado, cosa que no esperaba Miia-.

"Ah… gracias, Dārin…" -agradeció el gesto del Uzumaki sin poder creer que su plan haya fallado-.

-Luego de un buen baño caliente-

"¡Maldición, Dārin! ¡Al ser tan bueno conmigo! ¡Amo eso de ti!" -se quejó Miia al salir del baño, llevando una bata y una toalla sobre su cabeza mientras sostenía una botella de leche con su cola- "pero si esto continua así, esa Sirena va a conseguir lo que quiere…!"

"Miia… creo que estás pensando demasiado en esto" -dijo Centorea creyendo que la pelirroja está exagerando demasiado-.

"¿¡De que estas hablando!? ¡Ella viene aquí de repente y ahora se está comiendo con los ojos a mi Dārin! ¡Ella definitivamente tiene un lado oscuro!" -exclamo Miia quitándose la toalla de su cabeza y apretar sus puños con fuerza, detrás suyo aparecía Mero que reía como una villana tramando su plan malévolo- "¡y últimamente, los crímenes cometidos por interespecies se han incrementado! ¡Es por eso que no voy a que se lleve lejos a mi Dārin, no importa que!" -dicho eso tomo el control remoto del aire acondicionado- "¡bajare la temperatura de la habitación así que ella tendrá frio!" -presiono el botón para bajar la temperatura hasta unos 9°C-.

"Eso es solo ser molesto" -opino Centorea que la idea de la pelirroja es muy estúpida-.

"Ahora ella se…arrepentirá de haberse…puesto un…bikini…" -decía Miia que no paraba de temblar por el frio que hay en el cuarto-.

' _Parece que ella es la única que lamenta esto…'_ -pensó Centorea viendo lo ridículo que hacia la Lamia, en eso Naruto junto con Mero entraron a la habitación-.

"Hace un poco de frio aquí dentro... ¿se suponía que haría así de frio hoy?" -pregunto el rubio por el cambio de temperatura en el cuarto- "¿estás bien, Mero?" -pregunto a la Sirena-.

"¡Si! ¡Las Sirenas somos bastantes resistentes a las temperaturas frías! ¡Comparado con las profundidades del océano, esto no es nada!" -le respondió la pelirosa que no le molestaba el frio, pero Miia era otro caso-.

"¡Miia… despierta! ¡Si caes dormida, morirás!" -grito Centorea viendo que la mencionada está a punto de desmayarse-.

"¿No estará simplemente hibernando?" -pregunto Papi ajeno de lo que ocurría-.

"Ya veo, esta encendido el aire acondicionado" -Naruto noto el por qué la habitación esta tan frio, tomo usar el control del aire acondicionado para elevar la temperatura hasta 34°C- "¡vaya, la temperatura está muy alta!" -intento bajarla un poco pero no pasó nada- "¿eh? No funciona, ¿serán las baterías? Bueno, iré a buscar unas nuevas, espera un poco Mero, no me demoro" -le dijo a la mencionada dejando a la mencionada sentada en un sillón mientras él iba a buscar baterías nuevas, cuando se retiró la Lamia se recuperó con el calor que se generó-.

' _Que cálido…'_ -pensó Miia que se puso de pie- "¡muy bien, parece que las tres tendremos que trabajar juntas para proteger a Dārin!" -dijo de forma sorpresiva-.

"¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué deberíamos involucrarnos!?" -se quejó Centorea que no quería formar parte de los locos planes de la Lamia-.

"¡La guerra trata de quien tienes a tu lado! ¡El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo!" -señalo Miia esperando la ayuda de las demás chicas- "Papi, me ayudaras, ¿verdad…?"

"¡Oye, vamos a jugar juntas!" -le dijo Papi abrazando a Mero por la espalda para que juegue con ella a los videojuegos-.

"¿¡Ella está abandonando la causa!?" -la pelirroja no podía creer lo fácil que Papi la ignoro por querer jugar videojuegos con la Sirena- "¡OYE!"

"¡Ella es mucho más agradable que tú, Miia!" -respondió la Harpía que encontraba más amigable la recién llegada- "Miia es una abusona~" -le dijo para que la pelirroja le grite que es una traidora mientras que Centorea se mantenía muy seria-.

"A propósito, Papi-sama, ¿sabes si nuestro querido Danna-sama tiene novia?" -pregunto Mero a la Papi que le respondía que no lo sabe-.

"Ciertamente parece que estas interesada en la vida romántica de Aruji-dono. ¿Por qué podría ser?" -pregunto la Centauro cruzada de brazos-.

"Si, bueno, es bastante vergonzoso…" -confeso Mero- "la historia de la Sirenita es muy popular entre las Sirenas. Mis padres me contaron la historia cuando era pequeña. El significado detrás de la historia se ha vuelto muy popular entre los adultos, de ahí todas las Sirenas son tremendamente aficionadas a lo romántico. He visto las versiones de ópera y musicales muchas veces" -finalizo su relato-.

"Versiones de ópera y musicales… ¿eh?" -decía que analizo cada palabra que dijo Mero- "podría ser… ¿Qué eres de una casa prestigiosa?" -pregunto ella para sorpresa de Miia menos la Sirena que se mantenía tranquila- "tu manera de hablar, y el porte de digno… ciertamente da la impresión que no eres una persona normal" -dedujo la rubia acercándose a Mero- "incluso la Srta. Smith se dirigió a ti muy cortésmente. Esto es bastante… intrigante" -finalizo Centorea sin dejar de ver a Mero-.

' _¡Ooooh! ¡Buena esa, Centorea! ¡Totalmente puedo confiar en ti!'_ -pensó Miia feliz que la Centauro este de su lado-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Bien hecho Centorea! ¡Como siempre ella demuestra ser la más astuta de todas!" -hablo Ino apoyando a la Centauro-.

"Que alguien calle a esa Yamanaka, ya estoy harta de escucharla" -pidió Temari que está cansada de seguir oyendo a Ino alabando a Centorea-.

"Es oficial, una Fangirl de yeguas sobre-operadas" -dijo Tenten, que afortunadamente Ino no escucho-.

-Departamento de Kurenai Yūhi-

"No me digan que esa Sirena de pacotilla planea hacer algo que me dejara peor de lo estoy" -dijo Anko sentada al lado de Kurenai-.

"No pienses en esas cosas, Mero no es ese tipo de chicas que hace algo para su beneficio" -aclaro la pelinegra a su amiga-.

"No defiendas a esa Sushi ambulante, que más tarde puede hacer algo que me avergüence -contesto una muy molesta Anko-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Centorea-sama, ¿por casualidad eres la novia de nuestro querido Danna-sama?" -pregunto Mero tranquila que causo que la mencionada se ponga muy tensa-.

"¿¡Qué!?" -exclamo Centorea que se sonrojo bastante para retroceder un poco- "¿¡p-por qué dirías eso!? ¡No es así en absoluto! ¡N-N-No soy su novia! ¡Solo soy su fiel sierva!" -aclaro ella nerviosa y agitando los brazos-.

"Veo que los rumores eran ciertos" -dijo Mero ganándose la atención de Centorea- "dicen que los Centauros son un pueblo orgulloso. No ciento una mayor nobleza de tu parte. Si, como un caballero del medioevo que le juro lealtad eterna a su señor."

' _¿Qué es este aire que la rodea? Nunca creí que llegaría a conocer a alguien que poseyera tal orgullo'_ -pensó Centorea, de pronto su alrededor cambio como si estuviera dentro de un castillo, la Centauro llevaba una armadura mientras que Mero que se veía sentaba en un trono con si fuera una reina, y a su lado habían dos caballeros- _'¿¡estoy de pie ante la realeza…!? Pensé que era imposible de encontrar en este país.'_

"Estoy tan contenta de conocerte, doy gracias al destino por este milagro" -dijo Mero con gran educación digna de una reina- "Centorea-sama" -nombro a la rubia que asiente algo nerviosa- "tengo muchas ganas de ser testigo de tu lealtad incondicional a tu amo" -finalizo ella desbordando una aura real que dejo impresionada a la Centauro-.

"¡Si…! ¡Lo juro por…!" -dijo Centorea que fue traída a la realidad cuando Miia la agarró del cuello con su cola-.

"¡Déjate de eso, loca dama caballero!" -le grito la pelirroja a Centorea que se dio cuenta de lo que está haciendo-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"…Que vergüenza" -dijo Ino que se deprimió por completo por como Centorea se dejó llevar por su… espíritu de caballero-.

"Jajá, al parecer la gran Centorea también cayo fácilmente ante una Sirena" -dijo Karui que disfrutaba de la cara que ponía la Yamanaka-.

"Honor y todo, pero es una completa cabeza hueca al no entender indirectas" -Temari con una gran sonrisa porque ya era hora que la Yamanaka sea callada-.

"Vamos, no digan esas cosas que van a deprimir más a Ino" -les dijo Tenten a las demás para que dejen de burlarse de la rubia-.

"Pues ya se merecía un poco de vergüenza, así sabrá lo que paso cada semana viendo este programa" -añadió Hinata feliz-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Bueno, de todos modos! ¡Me voy a asegurar de que no pongas tus manos en mi Dārin! ¿¡Entiendes!?" -exclamo Miia apuntando con el dedo a Mero que mostro una pequeña sonrisa que le pareció extraño a Miia-.

"Oh, no te preocupes" -hablo la Sirena- "juro… que no lo haré" -Miia noto que la mirada de la pelirosa no era de todo seguro, la Lamia sintió que algo no estaba bien-.

"Mierda, nos quedamos sin baterías…" -Naruto regreso con las chicas, y en eso Mero se puso a toser- "¿Qué pasa Mero? ¿Estás bien?"

"Lo siento… las Sirenas podemos respirar perfectamente bien en la tierra, siempre y cuando el aire este húmedo… pero parece que el calor ha secado el aire de esta habitación…" -explico Mero que volvió a toser-.

"Entonces te llevare a tu cuarto. Aquí, agárrate fuerte" -decía el Uzumaki cargando al estilo nupcial a Mero que le agradeció por su amabilidad, cuando dejaron a las demás chicas en la habitación, Miia fue la primera en hablar-.

"¡OHHHH! ¡Ella definitivamente está ocultando algo! ¡Ella definitivamente está planeando algo!" -grito Miia que se llevó ambas sobre su cabeza-.

"Miia, ya es suficiente" -hablo Centorea que se recuperó de la asfixia de parte de la mencionada- "¡para ser honesta, tu eres aun peor cuando se trata de Aruji-dono!" -Miia se puso tensa al en ese momento- "¡la Srta. Smith me informo de tus acciones! ¡Le asfixiaste y le dislocaste su hombro! ¡Y es por tu propia culpa que la silla de ruedas se rompiera y tuviera que estar cerca de Aruji-dono! ¡Tendrás que aguantar hasta que traigan una silla nueva!" -finalizo para masajearse el cuello-.

"…Ella no es única a quien le gustan los cuentos de hadas…" -dijo Miia ganándose la atención de la rubia- "cuando era pequeña, leía un montón de cuentos de hadas. Me encantan los cuentos de hadas del mundo humano, en cada historia el príncipe salva a la princesa, él y la princesa vivirían felices para siempre. Es por eso que siempre he querido ser llevada como una princesa desde que era una pequeña" -se imaginó a si misma vestida como princesa y a Naruto como su príncipe que la llevaba entre sus brazos- "pero… ahora la única persona que Dārin está sosteniendo como una princesa… es esa Sirena que salió de la nada…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Pobre Miia, no creí que ella deseaba ser cargada como las princesas de los cuentos" -dijo Tenten sintiendo lastima por la Lamia-.

"Quien no ha soñado con eso. Todas las chicas siempre han soñado que su príncipe venga a rescatarla" -menciono Ino y que todas las chicas estén de acuerdo con eso-.

"Entiendo cómo se siente, así soñaba que me cargara Naruto-kun cada día" -pensó Hinata viendo la escena- _'pero no te equivoques imitación barata, Naruto-kun es mío y solo mío'_ -pensó con malicia-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Miia… _'creo que eso es biológicamente imposible'_ " -pensó Centorea en lo último porque era imposible levantar a una Lamia por su largo y pesado cuerpo-.

"¡GRRR! ¡Esa Sirena… como se atreve a usar un bikini para seducir a Dārin!" -ante la frustración, Miia empezó a golpear uno de los sillones de la sala-.

"Entonces, ¿Por qué no te pones uno?" -dijo Centorea que sin querer le dio una gran idea a la Lamia-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Que no haga lo que estoy pensando Kami-sama, ¡otra semana sin salir de casa!" - se lamentaba Hinata-.

"¿De qué hablas Hinata? ¿Sabes lo que planea hacer Miia? -pregunto Temari a la peliazul que no para de gruñir-.

"¡Esa farsante… se va a poner un bikini para atraer la atención de Naruto-kun!" -respondió la Hyūga para que las demás se sorprendan- "¡maldita Lamia, yo soy la única que debe mostrarse frente a Naruto-kun con mi bikini!"

"Si claro, tu bikini tipo escolar azul con tu nombre impreso en el" -hablo Hanabi para que su hermana se muera de la vergüenza por como sus amigas se aguantan las ganas de reírse-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"A propósito… ¿es realmente verdad que no tienes una novia, Danna-sama?" -le pregunto Mero al rubio sentados en el borde de la piscina de su habitación-.

"¡T-Te dije que no! ¿¡Por qué están tan interesada por eso!?" -pregunto Naruto muy nervioso, cuando Mero iba a hablar, en ese momento la puerta se abrió por sorpresa-.

"¡Hola todo el mundo~!" -Miia y Papi entraron a la habitación llevando trajes de baño, la Harpía llevaba su bañador escolar mientras que la Lamia usaba un modelo de lo más atrevido en la parte superior, dejando boquiabierto y sonrojado al Uzumaki- "¡wow, esta piscina es muy grande! ¡Desde que la vi, he querido nada en ella! ¿Puedo?" -pregunto ella jugando con la parte superior de su bikini para que sus pechos se muevan-.

"¡Claro, adelanto todo el mundo!" -respondió Mero con una sonrisa, Miia aprovechando el momento se acercó a Naruto para tomar uno de sus brazos y aferrarse a el-.

"¡Oye Dārin, deberías venir a nadar con nosotras!" -sugirió la pelirroja apegando el brazo del rubio a sus pechos- _'¡ahora estamos en el mismo terreno! ¡En realidad, estoy mostrando la mayoría de mi piel, así que supongo gano!'_ -pensaba con malicia- _'aunque es un poco vergonzoso… ¡no voy a dejar que hagas lo que quieras!'_

"U-Um…" -se escuchó a Centorea que solo asomo su cabeza por la puerta, se notaba que estaba muy avergonzada-.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? Sal de ahí" -ordeno Miia viendo cómo se comportaba la Centauro que murmuraba cosas sin sentido-.

"¡Centorea-sama, no sea tímida y por favor entre!" -dijo Mero para que la Centauro decida salir-.

"B… Bueno, entonces…" -Centorea entro a la habitación de la Sirena revelando un bikini que llevaba puesto, pero el problema es que la parte superior parecía que iba a romper ante cualquier movimiento brusco debido a los grandes pechos de la chica, dejando impactada a Miia y Naruto que tuvo una hemorragia nasal-.

"¡No me vas a ayudar si tú le tientas también, traidora!" -grito Miia que encaro a la avergonzada Centauro-.

"¡Todo esto es porque tu traje de baño es muy pequeño!" -se defendió Centorea toda roja, a lo que Miia le responde con '¡Ese era el más grande que tenía!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡SON ENORMES!" -exclamaron las chicas viendo el gran busto de la Centauro en el televisor-.

"Centorea-sama, por que quiere seducir a Naruto-kun frente a mí, aunque admiro su valor al usar ropas que van en contra de su código de caballería" -dijo Ino admirando aún más a la Centauro-.

"Al menos Centorea-san no le da pena mostrar su cuerpo, ¿cierto Onee-sama?" -Hanabi pregunto de modo burlón a su hermana mayor-.

"¡Quien pidió tu opinión, Pettanko!" -le dijo Hinata a Hanabi que se deprimió y se puso en posición fetal en el piso-.

"Si los caballeros son como los Samuráis, entonces ella hubiese sido expulsada por indecorosa" -exclamo Tenten celosa del busto de la rubia-.

"Y yo creí que Samui las tiene enormes… esa Centauro la dejaría muy atrás" -murmuro Karui que dentro de su cabeza comparaba el busto de su compañera de equipo con el de Centorea-.

-Casa de la Familia Haruno-

"Ay… mi orgullo…" -dijo una dolida Sasame y derrotada, ella estaba conforme a su cuerpo que desarrollo gracias a los consejos de su prima, pero al ver los enormes pechos de Centorea le destruyo toda su confianza-.

"Porque no me muero para no vivir esta pesadilla, porque no me desarrolle físicamente" -Sakura lloraba en voz alta para que su madre le diga 'si no hubieses hecho esas estúpidas dietas en la Academia no tendrías ese problema'- "¡NO ME AYUDAS EN NADA MAMÁ!"

"No me sermonees señorita, no es mi culpa que no te desarrolles por esas ridículas dietas" -le dijo Mebuki a su hija para luego ver a la Centauro- "me sorprende que esa chica no tenga dolores de hombro con semejante tamaño. Ella debe estar casi a la par con Tsunade-sama."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Dónde has conseguido ese pareo gigante?" -pregunto Miia sobre la tela que usa para cubrir la parte inferior de su cuerpo-.

"Bueno… tome unas sábanas…" -respondió la rubia nerviosa, para sorpresa suya, Papi salió por debajo de su 'pareo' como estuviese algo- "¡Oye! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo, Papi!?"

"No puedo encontrar a Suu~" -respondió la peliazul que volvió a meterse debajo de la Centauro- "¿estará por aquí?" -decía mientras seguía buscando a la Slime-.

"¿¡Porque estaría dentro de ahí!?" -exclamo Centorea molesta para que luego se sobresalte al sentir que tocaron allá abajo- "¡hya!" -cuando se movió la parte de arriba de su bikini se movió, dejando ver sus pezones- "…dis… ¡discúlpenme!" -se fue corriendo de la habitación muerta de la vergüenza mientras arrastraba a Papi que gritaba de dolor-.

"… ¿Para qué vino?" -se preguntó Miia que no esperaba que la Centauro la acompañara a excepción de Papi- "pero al menos ahora las traidoras se han ido…" -cuando volteo, vio como Mero cayo dentro de la piscina junto Naruto, Miia en ese instante noto una sonrisa en los labios de la pelirosa- "¡Dā…Dārin!" -grito Miia viendo como ellos se hundían al fondo de la piscina- "¡maldición! ¡Sabía que estaba hablando en serio! ¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi Dārin!" -sin pensarlo do veces, salto hacia la piscina para alcanzar a esos dos pero se sorprendió de ver lo grande que es la piscina- _'¿¡qué!? ¡Es tan profundo! ¿¡Cuantos metros de profundidad tiene esto!? ¿¡En verdad la construyeron en tan solo un día!?'_ -pensó en ese momento- _'¡ALTO! ¡Eso no es lo más importante ahora mismo! ¡Tengo que salvar a Dārin!'_ -continuo nadando sin importar lo profundo que sea la piscina hasta que sintió que algo raro ocurría con su cuerpo- _'o… oh no… porque hizo tanto frio… la temperatura de mi cuerpo esta baja… no puedo moverme…'_ -al no poder mover su cuerpo a su antojo, empezó a perder hasta llegar al fondo de la piscina- _'a… a este paso… no seré capaz de salvarlo…'_ -sabiendo que no podía hacer nada, Miia empezó a perder el conocimiento- _'me estoy… ahogando… Dā… Dārin…'_

Cuando creyó que sería su fin, un par de brazos levantaron su cuerpo, ella vio a Naruto que el cargo entre sus brazos y con la ayuda de Mero, ambos lograron nadar de regreso a la superficie para que Miia recupere el aire.

"Gran… gracias, Dārin…" -agradeció la Lamia recuperando el aliento, luego ella fijo su mirada en Mero- "pero… ¿Por qué…?" -pregunto ella sin poder creer que la pelirosa le salvara la vida-.

"¿¡Estas bien, Miia-sama!? ¡Esa agua debió estar fría! ¡He escuchado de las Lamias son de sangre fría! ¿¡Te sientes bien!?" -exclamo una muy preocupada Mero que dejo confundida a Miia- "aah… ¿Qué debemos hacer? ¡Tu cuerpo esta tan frio!" -le tomo de las manos a la pelirroja que se encontraba más confundida que antes- "¡compartiré mi calor corporal contigo!" -abrazo a Miia que no entendía nada de lo que está pasando-.

"¡Por favor, cálmate Mero!" -dijo Naruto a la Sirena- "ella estará bien. El baño sigue caliente, así que ella puede… ¿¡BWGH!?" -de la nada apareció Suu en su forma más pequeña que le salto sobre la cabeza del Uzumaki- "¡oye, ya basta!" -decía al intentar quitarse a la Slime-.

"¿¡SUU!?" -hasta Miia no espera que la Slime estuviera en la habitación-.

"Está buscando agua. El calor de antes debió de haberla secado…" -señalo Mero viendo como el rubio luchaba para quitarse a Suu- "ella salto hacia mi antes, es por eso que Danna-sama tuvo que protegerme" -ahora todo encajo bien para Miia, en ese momento que creyó que Mero intento hacer algo con su Dārin, pero el solo la protegió de Suu. Ahora se sentía como una gran tonta al pensar esas cosas que dijo sobre Mero- "Miia-sama… ¿creías que había caído en la piscina?" -pregunto la pelirosa pero Miia no tenía el valor de responder-.

"¡PWAH!" -por fin Naruto se quitó a Suu de su cabeza- "de cualquier manera, debes ir al baño Miia" -sugirió el rubio, a lo que la mencionada asiente-.

"¡Ah! ¿Estaría bien si me uno a ti?" -pregunto Mero, cosa que no le molesto a Miia, después de todo la Sirena le salvo la vida-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Así que… Mero no es la mala como yo pensé" -dijo Temari viendo la preocupación de la Sirena por Miia-.

"Qué bueno que las cosas se aclararon, una guerra por Naruto-kun seria letal" -suspiro aliviada Tenten-.

"Menos mal que Mero y Naruto-san salvaron a Miia de ahogarse" -dijo Hanabi aliviada-.

"Debería haberse ahogado y no habría competencia por mi Naruto-kun y en este momento tendría su piel para hacerme una cartera y unas botas" -dijo Hinata que nuevamente deseaba que la Lamia se hubiera muerto en ese momento-.

"A veces pienso que le tienes más celos que odio a Miia. Solo porque ella vive con el Uzumaki en el mismo techo" -menciono Karui, a lo que las demás chicas están de acuerdo-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las chicas se encontraban sentadas dentro de la gran bañera de la casa, disfrutando de la calidez del agua, y por raro que se veía, Miia estaba muy calladita.

"¡Esta tan cálido~!" -decía la Sirena disfrutando del baño menos Miia que se mantenía callada- "¿es esta la socialización al desnudo que tanto he oído de este país?"

"Mero…" -Miia hablo para romper su silencio- "um… lo siento por lo de antes… fui muy ruda contigo…"

"¿De veras?" -pregunto la pelirosa que no se dio cuenta de las cosas que dijo antes la Lamia-.

"¡Si, de veras! ¿¡No te diste cuenta!?" -exclamo Miia para luego calmarse- "te llevabas tan bien Dārin, que me hizo ponerme celosa… creía que estabas ocultando algo, o planeando algo. Lo siento mucho" -luego de disculparse con Mero, la Sirena quiso decirle unas palabras pero en eso la Lamia se levantó de la bañera- "¡pero! ¡No voy a renunciar a mi puesto de 'ser-novia' por ti! ¡Nunca jamás!" -declaro ella que no se rendirá en ganarse el corazón de su Dārin-.

"… ¿Eh? ¿Novia? Oh, no tenía intención de convertirme en la novia de Danna-sama" -confeso Mero para la gran sorpresa de Miia-.

"¿¡Qué!? ¡Entonces, ¿Por qué le has preguntado a todos si Dārin tenía una novia?!" -pregunto la pelirroja más confundida que antes-.

"Oh… bueno, mira" -respondió Mero juntando sus dedos- "¿te acuerdas de como dije que a las Sirenas les encanta la historia de la Sirenita? También tengo un gran cariño por esa historia. ¡Quiero un romance igual que ese!" -al decir eso Miia parecía que entendió un poco de la explicación- "así es, al igual que la Sirenita… ¡quiero un romance trágico!"

"…" -Miia no sabía que decir al respecto, como si su mente se desconectó cuando escucho la confesión de Mero y su tan deseado 'amor trágico'-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Eh…?" -dijeron todas las chicas en la mansión Hyūga al escuchar la confesión de Mero sobre su sueño… uno que les pareció demasiado raro-.

-Casa de la Familia Haruno-

"¿Eeeeh?" -Sakura, Sasame y Mebuki también reaccionaron de la misma forma con la confesión de la Sirena-.

-Departamento de Kurenai-

"¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡ADEMAS DE SER UNA NIÑA MIMADA TIENE TENDENCIAS ABSURDAS! ¡QUE DIABLOS LE OCURRE!" -grito Anko al borde de la locura-.

"Definitivamente son lo opuesto…" -murmuro Kurenai que estaba igual de impactada- _'solo que Mero esta algo más loca que Anko… mira que desear tener ese tipo de romance es descabellado.'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Ah…! ¡Ella salva la vida de su amado príncipe! ¡Ella se deshace de sus aletas, su voz y su mundo para verlo! ¡Pero él nunca la nota y en su lugar, se casa con otra!" -Mero siguió explicando de forma soñadora- "¡quiero un tragedia, justo como el de la Sirenita! ¡Quiero convertirme en espuma de mar y desaparecer!" -al terminar su explicación, Miia creyó que Mero debió perder un tornillo para querer ese tipo de 'romance'- "¡Es por eso que no me pondré en tu camino, Miia-sama! ¡No, al contrario!" -luego tomo las manos de la Lamia- "¡rezare para que tú y nuestro querido Danna-sama estén juntos! ¡Entonces, mi sueño se hará realidad!" -Mero se imaginó a si misma tomada de la mano del Uzumaki mientras este era abrazado por Miia- "¡quiero un amor trágico! ¡Quiero darle a nuestro querido Danna-sama un amor eterno que nunca será devuelto!" -luego se puso detrás de Miia para manosear el busto de la pobre- "¡es por eso que voy a apoyar tu relación como admiradora de nuestro querido Danna-sama! ¡Solo permíteme contemplarlo con anhelo a veces!" -le pidió a Miia sin dejar de manosearla-.

"¡N-No, no aceptare eso! ¡Dārin me pertenece a mí!" -grito Miia que no paraba de gemir-.

Al otro lado de la puerta del baño, Centorea junto con Papi y Suu escuchaban lo que pasa allá dentro mientras que el rubio paso por ahí y escuchaba algunos gritos.

"Suena como que se están divirtiendo. ¿Se llevan bien ahora?" -pregunto Naruto sin tener idea de lo que está pasando entre Miia y Mero-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Jajajajaja! ¡No cabe duda que Mero es el mejor personaje del programa!" -la primera en hablar al finalizar el programa fue Ino muerta de la risa- "Anko-sensei como Mero y su loco sueño de amor, ¡jajajajajaja!"

"Qué bueno que Anko no te escucha porque te perseguiría lanzándote Kunais a lo bestia" -imploro Tenten a la rubia para que se detenga-.

"Primero esa imitación barata mía, ahora una versión Sirena de esa loca exhibicionista, ¡QUE SUCEDE EN ESTE PROGRAMA!" -exploto Hinata-.

"Y yo creí que Papi tenía la cabeza en la nubes, pero Mero es otro nivel" -menciono Temari- "ahora pienso que la Sirena amante de la tragedia es más boba que esa Harpía, y eso que ella pierde la memoria cuando da tres pasos."

"Yo digo que Mero-san va a ser uno de los personajes más divertidos, y más si tiene una competencia con Miia" -dijo Hanabi entusiasmada- "oye hermana, deberías aprender de esas dos que no tienen vergüenza en demostrar sus sentimientos por Naruto-san. Solo que no te pongas celosa cuando lo veas al lado de Miia."

"¡NI LOCA CONSENTIRE ESO, NARUTO-KUN ES MIO Y DE NADIE MAS!" -grito Hinata, a lo Hanabi le comenta que 'si esos son celos controlados, no quiere ver los tipo Yandere'- "¡AHORA MISMO TE DARE TU YANDERE, VEN AQUÍ MOCOSA!" -la peliazul persiguió a su hermana corriendo por los pasillos de la mansión-.

' _Pero que celosa es Hinata…'_ -pensaron las chicas viendo como la mencionada corría para castigar a su hermanita menor con un machete-.

-Hogar de la Familia Haruno-

"Este… fue un capitulo muy interesante y revelador…" -dijo Sakura recuperándose de la sorpresa- "no sé lo que pensaba Mero con querer ese tipo de romance, es algo sumamente raro."

"Lo dice la señorita que paso casi la mitad de su vida persiguiendo a un desertor vengativo" -menciono Mebuki que fue una fuerte pedrada en los sentimientos de la chica- "lamento decírtelo Sakura, pero si no hubieras fijado en ese Uchiha de seguro estarías teniendo una linda relación con Naruto."

"¿En serio estabas tan loca por ese desertor?" -exclamo Sasame impactada- "¿qué tenías en la cabeza Sakura? Ese sujeto fue entrenado por el demente de Orochimaru" -la pelirosa quiso explicarle a la pelinaranja pero su madre tomo la palabra-.

"Créeme pequeña que cuando Sakura era una niña, ella solo deseaba casarse con el Uchiha y tener muchos hijos" -conto Mebuki avergonzado a su hija- "y no solo era un amor infantil, era uno muy descabellado, tanto que tenía un altar de dos metros y medio con fotos de…"

"¡MAMÁ NO CUENTES ESAS COSAS EN FRENTE DE MI AMIGA!" -grito Sakura para que su madre deje de contar cosas que nadie en el mundo debe saber-.

-Departamento de Kurenai-

"¡Ahora si lo mato, iré a buscar a Baka del Uzumaki para que cancele ese estúpido programa!" -gritaba Anko que echaba fuego por la boca- "¡Primero lo torture, luego le romperé cada hueso de su cuerpo para inyectarle todo tipo de venenos que existan en el mundo para que aprenda a no humillar a Anko Mitarashi!"

"Y como lo harás si el desapareció de las naciones ninjas sin dejar una pista" -comento Kurenai que arruino el momento de su amiga- "¿Qué te hace creer que podrás encontrarlo fácilmente? Si Suna, Kumo, Kiri e Iwa no lo han encontrados estos años, dudo que encuentras en donde este ahora."

"En verdad te apañas en desanimarme en cada momento" -dijo Anko que se fue a un rincón deprimida y haciendo circulitos con el dedo-.

' _Para que tuve que hablar…'_ -se regañó la pelinegra por volver a meter la pata-.

-Fin del capítulo-


	14. ¿Quién quiere jugar a las enfermeras?

¡Wassup Bitches! Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de Monster Musume no Uzumaki que tanto han esperado. Primero me gustaría hacer una menciones a ciertas personas y sus review, empezando con el comentario más estúpido que he leído en mi vida, de un tal x29 que escribió "Solo tengo una duda con esta historia, ¿qué es lo que quieres lograr?"… ¿En serio? ¿Qué gano yo con hacer este fic? Es obvio que para que los lectores lean una buena historia y espero no leer otra tonta pregunta de tu parte, o que no leas este fic si no te gusta. El que sigue es Garou001 que respondió la estúpida pregunto de x29, muchas gracias por el apoyo. El que sigue es para Gadihan quien deseaba ver algo que escribió en su review del capítulo anterior, y por último es para donkike07, un buen escritor cuyas historias tienen que leer, en especial Monster Musume no Arc. Bien, dicho todo eso, solo me queda por decir… ¡disfruten de la continuación, montón de puercas!

* * *

"Blah blah blah" (Personajes hablando)

' _Blah blah blah'_ (Personajes pensando)

((Blah blah blah)) (Personajes conversando por teléfono)

* * *

Capítulo 13: ¿Quién quiere jugar a las enfermeras?

"Creo que no fue una buena idea venir aquí para ver el programa, Sakura. Esa chica me mira como si fuera a cazarme" -dijo Sasame oculta detrás de las espaldas de la pelirosa algo nerviosa. Todo se debía a que Sakura invito a su invitada a ver el programa de esta noche en la mansión Hyūga, ganándose la mirada de cazadora de Hinata Hyūga-.

"No te preocupes Sasame, todo estará bien… pero por si las moscas, quédate junto a mí. Más vale prevenir y evitar una guerra entre Konoha y Oto" -le advirtió Sakura a su amiga que trago saliva-.

"Oye Sakura, ¿Quién es tu nueva amiga?" -pregunto Tenten viendo a la pelinaranja-.

"Este… ella es Sa…" -en el momento que Sakura iba a decir el nombre de su amiga, noto que Hinata la miraba fijamente- "… Sa… Saori Haruno, es una prima lejana que vivía en la capital del país y que se mudó a Konoha y vive conmigo y mi madre" -dijo ella que le dio un leve codazo a Sasame para que siga el juego-.

"Mucho gusto en conocer a las amigas de mi prima, ella me ha hablado cosas buenas de todas, jejeje" -saludo Sasame nerviosa porque Hinata no le quitaba el ojo de encima-.

"Un gusto realmente, que tal si después del programa nos comentas algo de ti" -dijo Temari que se dejó llevar fácilmente por la mentira de Sakura-.

"Si, también pienso lo mismo" -dijo Hinata que se acercó para estrechar su mano con una asustada Sasame- "soy Hinata Hyūga, heredera del Clan Hyūga. Espero que no llevemos bien" -finalizo con una pequeña sonrisa-.

' _Se la creyó…'_ -pensaron Sakura y Sasame aliviadas que la Hyūga se crea la mentira-.

"Oye Sakura ¿puedes venir acá?" -hablo Ino que se juntó con Karui y Hanabi, la mencionada se separó de su 'prima' para ir con la rubia- "sabemos que esa chica no es tu prima" -dijo ella que supo la verdad, poniendo muy nerviosa a la pelirosa- "pero no te preocupes, no le diremos a Hinata."

"C… ¿Cómo se dieron cuenta?" -pregunto ella sorprendida que la descubrieran tan rápido-.

"Es fácil, es muy obvio que no se parecen en nada" -respondió Karui cruzada de brazos-.

"Además que ella se parece al personaje Doppel del capítulo donde debutaron MON. Sin mencionar que tú misma me dijiste que tienes familiares afuera de la aldea" -señalo Ino esos dos puntos-.

"También está la comparación corporal entre ambas, es como si pusiéramos una tabla de planchar contra una mesa con frutas" -comento Hanabi para que Ino le dé un zape detrás de la cabeza por la comparación que dio-.

"No era necesario decir eso… ya sé que estoy plana pero no es para compararme con Sasame" -dijo Sakura con cataratas de lágrimas en sus ojos-.

"Ay… lo siento mucho, lo dije sin querer" -se disculpó Hanabi sobándose el golpe para que Ino y Karui suspiren. Una vez que todas tomaron asiento, encendieron el televisor para ver el programa de hoy-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿¡EH!? ¿¡DARIN HA COGIDO UN RESFRIADO!?" -grito Miia que se escuchó en toda la casa. Ella junto con Papi, Centorea, Suu y Mero están en la habitación de Naruto que en este momento se encontraba en cama debido con un fuerte resfriado-.

"¿Estas bien, esposo~?" -pregunto Papi, también Mero y Suu se veían preocupadas por el rubio-.

"Lo más probable es que sea debido a su exposición a los elementos de ayer" -dijo Centorea ya que el día de ayer se puso a llover-.

"Pewon togas… (Perdón todas…)" -se disculpó Naruto pero se le entendía mal por su resfriado-.

"No te preocupes, céntrate en curar tu cuerpo" -dijo la Centauro para que el Uzumaki se recupere pronto-.

"¡Relájate Dārin! ¡Te cuidare hasta que te cures! ¡Es la linda Lamia enfermera Miia!" -de la nada la pelirroja que ahora vestía un uniforme de enfermera con su nombre escrito-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Por qué todas me miran de esa manera?" -dijo Hinata incomoda ante las miradas entrecerradas de sus amigas menos Sasame-.

"De seguro tendrás un traje de enfermera para poder 'cuidar' de Naruto-kun y así seducirlo" -dijo Ino mirando a una nerviosa Hinata que fue descubierta- "lo sabía, tu cara lo delata todo."

"¡N-N-No es lo que piensan, se los juro!" -decía Hinata defendiéndose- "¡no es como si yo tramara en noquear a Sakura en sus turnos en el hospital para ganar la atención de Naruto-kun haciéndome cargo de que se recupere!" -todas las presentes, hasta la misma Sasame quedaron boquiabiertas de lo que acaban de escuchar- "… ¿acabo de hablar en voz alta?" -pregunto ella-.

"Todas te escuchamos, fuerte y claro" -respondió Sakura muy molesta y con ganas de golpear a la peliazul-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡De acuerdo Dārin, te estas poniendo sudoroso, ¿verdad?! ¡Debemos cambiarte esas ropas ahora mismo!" -decía Miia con una mirada pervertida mientras movía sus dedos de forma rara-.

"¿¡Cómo puedes actuar así en tal momento!? ¿¡Qué eres un viejo pervertido!?" -grito Centorea por la actitud de Miia-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Definitivamente Hinata haría ese tipo de cosas" -dijeron todas las chicas presentes viendo la escena de Miia para compararla con el fallecido Jiraiya-.

"Otra semana más encerrada en mi cuarto…" -dijo la peliazul deprimida porque todas la tallaron de pervertida-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Dios mío! ¿¡Por lo menos entiendes la situación!?" -la Centauro siguió reclamando a Miia-.

"¡Caray Centorea, cállate!" -grito Miia para callar a la rubia-.

"¡Muy bien, Papi va a ayudar también!" -dijo Papi queriendo ayudar al su esposo pero también es detenida por Centorea. Mientras las tres discutían, Suu miro algo por la ventana algo que se acercaba a gran velocidad-.

"¡YA ES SUFICIENTE!" -todo el mundo se llevó un gran susto cuando la Srta. Smith atravesó por la ventana para entrar a la habitación- "¡todas, fuera de esta habitación! ¡Es peligroso estar aquí dentro!" -ordeno ella a las demás que no entendían lo que sucedía-.

"¿¡Qué…!? ¿¡Que sucede, Srta. Smith!? ¿¡Por qué entro por la ventana!?" -pregunto Naruto que intento levantarse de la cama-.

"¡FREEZE!" -dijo la coordinadora que sacó su pistola para apuntar al rubio que se llevó un gran susto- "¡Sr. Dārin, tu puedes quedarte allí mismo!" -el rubio ahora si está más que confundido viendo como Smith saco a todas las chicas de la habitación-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oigan, ¿qué quiso decir con la Srta. Smith con 'Freeze'? -exclamo una confusa Hanabi-.

"Quizás sea otro tipo de idioma extranjero… la verdad es que no tengo idea de lo que quiso decir" -respondió Sakura desconociendo el significado de esa palabra-.

"¿Acaso es grave lo de Naruto para sacar a todas las chicas de la habitación?" -pregunto una confusa Karui-.

"Quizás si sea algo contagioso, por eso la Srta. Smith tuvo que sacar a todas como protección" -señalo Tenten-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Muy bien todas, cálmense y escúchenme…" -decía la coordinadora que reunió a las chica en la sala principal de la casa mientras varios sujetos usando trajes especiales parecían estar limpiando la casa- "¡hemos establecido una cuarentena para protegerlas de que cojan la enfermedad del Sr. Dārin!" -al decir eso las chicas se sorprendieron como nunca antes-.

"¡Hemos terminado de descontaminar!" -dijo uno de los hombres encargado de la limpieza de la casa para la seguridad de las chicas-.

"¿¡Cu…Cuarentena!?" -exclamo Centorea impactada por la noticia-.

"¿¡Qué tipo de enfermedad ha contraído Dārin!?" -pregunto Miia preocupada por el Uzumaki-.

"¡AHH! Ver a tu querido amado sufrir día tras día, siendo consumido por una enfermedad… ¡qué tragedia!" -dijo Mero de forma dramática al imaginarse a sí misma acompañando al Uzumaki que se veía muy mal-.

"¿¡Porque estas feliz por eso, Friki de la tragedia!?" -grito una molesta Miia que no le agrado para nada el comentario de la Sirena-.

"Es solo un resfriado, ¿verdad?" -pregunto Smith, lo que las chicas pensaron que era algo exagerado el alboroto-.

"¿Eh? Entonces, ¿Por qué estamos en cuarentena?" -pregunto Miia queriendo saber el motivo de tanta precaución-.

"¡Debemos tener cuidado con los peligros de una mutación viral! ¡Parecido a la gripe aviar!" -respondió Smith más que sería- "¡gracias a una mutación repentina, la gripe aviar fue capaz de saltar de pájaros a humanos! ¡Ese peligro podría existir aquí también!" -tal declaración dejo impactadas a las chicas de la casa-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oye Sakura, ¿tu sabias que existió una epidemia llamada gripe aviar?" -pregunto Temari a la pelirosa-.

"Nunca había escuchado ese tipo de enfermedad que los pájaros contagien a los humanos" -confeso la alumna de la Godaime sobre esa información-.

"Quizás haya existido la gripe aviar antes que todas naciéramos pero fue erradicada. Lo mejor es preguntarle a Tsunade-sama que es la experta en ese tema" -añadió Ino que más tarde preguntaría sobre ese tipo de virus-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Si un nuevo virus mutado fuera capaz de transmitirse de humanos a interespecies! ¡Esto podría convertirse en una completa pandemia que pondría en peligro la existencia de todas las interespecies existentes!" -finalizo Smith demostrando su deber como coordinadora para ayudar y proteger a las interespecies que están en el país-.

"Pero solo es un resfriado, eso probablemente no pasara…" -menciono Miia que creía que todo era una exageración por un simple resfriado-.

"Entonces, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer por nuestro Aruji-dono?" -pregunto Centorea a la coordinadora que se ajustaba sus lentes de sol-.

"¡Relájense, yo lo cuidare en su lugar!" -fue la respuesta de Smith que sorprendió a todas- "verán, tengo mucho trabajo, pero tengo que tomar precauciones adicionales contra la enfermedad. ¡Mis colegas están trabajando duro en todo el trabajo que tenía que hacer, así que mejor que doy un paso adelante y haga mi mejor esfuerzo para ayudar a Dārin-kun!"

-Oficina de Kuroko Smith-

"¡Maldición, Smith! ¿¡Dónde demonios te has ido!?" -grito una furiosa Zombina, ella junto con Tionishia, Doppel y Manako estaban haciendo todo el trabajo acumulado que dejo la pelinegra-.

-De regreso con las chicas-

' _Ah… ella lo va a cuidar como una excusa para escapar del trabajo…"_ -pensaron Miia y Centorea de lo negligente que es la coordinadora-.

"Pero primero, hora para una taza de café" -dijo Smith que fue hasta para prepararse una taza de café-.

"¿¡Qué ha pasado cuidar de Dārin!?" -exclamo Miia a la pelinegra-.

"Esto es preocupante…" -opino Centorea sabiendo que esto sería una mala idea-.

-Diez minutos después-

' _Lo sabía…'_ -pensaron Miia, Centorea y Mero viendo roncar a Smith en el sillón y que se le caía algo de baba-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Kirigakure no Sato-

"¡PORQUE ME AVERGUENZAS DE ESTA FORMA, SMITH-SAN!" -grito Mei lanzando su taza de café por la ventana- "¡QUE TIENE DE PARECIDO ESA MUJER QUE ES MAS HERMOSA QUE YO! ¡ESTO ES INJUSTO!" -sus gritos eran tan fuertes que se escuchaba por toda Kiri, aterrando a todos sus habitantes-.

-Konohagakure no Sato-

"¿Escucharon a alguien gritar?" -dijo Hanabi que pareció escuchar el grito de una persona, a lo que las demás asienten- "¿y ahora porque estas gritando, hermana? Es Smith la que se quedó dormida" -le dijo a Hinata creyendo que ella fue quien acaba de gritar-.

"¡Yo no grito, ni estoy loca para que me tachen para cuando alguien grite de forma histérica!" -se defendió la peliazul-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Parece que vamos a tener que cuidar a Dārin has que se recupere después de todo!" -declaro Miia para que Papi y Mero la apoyen-.

"¡Esperen, esperen!" -en ese momento Centorea las detuvo- "hay un gran de verdad en lo que la Srta. Smith nos contó. ¡Podría ser un serio problema si una de nosotras fuera infectada!"

"¡Pero sería tan trágico!" -decía Mero completamente metida en sus pensamientos-.

-Imaginación de Mero-

"¡Mero! ¡Es toda mi culpa que te enfermaras…!" -decía Naruto que sostenía la mano de la Sirena que se veía muy mal, ambos estaban bajo la lluvia como único testigo-.

"Está bien… por favor… vive una larga vida por m…" -alcanzo a decir la pelirosa que termino perdiendo la vida en los brazos del Uzumaki-.

"¿Mero…? ¡Merooooo!" -grito el rubio por la pérdida de su amada-.

-Fin de la imaginación de Mero-

"¡Podría ser transmitido de nuevo a él, así que mantente alejado de Aruji-dono!" -ordeno Centorea que empezó a molestarse con las tontas fantasías trágicas de Mero-.

"Entonces, ¿¡que deberíamos hacer!?" -pregunto Miia que comenzaba a perder la paciencia-.

"Hmmm… si solo hubiera alguien inmune a las infecciones…" -decía la Centauro pensando en una solución hasta que tuvo una gran idea para ella y las demás observaban a Suu-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Por qué presiento que voy a ser parte del mayor ridículo transmitido en televisión" -dijo Karui con un aura azul deprimente-.

"Yo también paso por lo mismo, Karui-san. Comprendo bien tu dolor" -dijo Hinata apoyando a la pelirroja de Kumo-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto seguía en cama con una terrible tos sumándole el dolor de cabeza y la fiebre que tiene.

"Gah… mi cabeza me duele… mi garganta duele…" -decía el rubio- "¿Dónde está la Srta. Smith? Ella me dijo que me ayudaría… ¿debería ir a por alguna medicina y agua…? Pero no puedo infectar todas las demás… gah… ¿Qué debería hacer…?" -era el gran dilema de Naruto-.

"¡Aruji-dono! ¡Voy a entrar!" -se escuchó a Centorea detrás de la puerta de la habitación que alarmo a Naruto-.

"¿¡Q-Qué!? ¡Cerea, si entras…!" -decía el Uzumaki queriendo evitar en infectar a la Centauro, pero para su sorpresa fue ver quien entro a la habitación era Suu- "¿Eh? ¿Suu? Pero creí haber oído a Cerea…"

"¡Aruji-dono! ¿¡Puede oírme!?" -dijo Suu levantando la voz, y para gran sorpresa para Naruto fue que la Slime se escuchaba idénticamente a Centorea- "¡no podemos acercarnos a causa del riesgo de contagio! ¡Sin embargo, Suu posee una biología diferente, así que no hay riesgo de contagio! ¡Por lo tanto, Suu te cuidara hoy!" -finalizo Suu tal como lo diría la Centauro-.

-Flashback-

"¿Recuerdas todo eso, Suu?" -pregunto Centorea para que Suu repita cada palabra que le dijo-.

"¡Wow, Centorea-sama! ¡Es justo como lo ha dicho, ella repite de forma exacta!" -dijo Mero muy sorprendida-.

"¡Escucha Suu! ¡Vamos a contarte lo que tienes que hacer para que cuides de Dārin!" -dijo Miia a la Slime que asiente con la cabeza-.

"Pero, ¿Cómo se lo mostraremos?" -pregunto la Centauro que no pensó en ese detalle-.

"¿Por qué no hacemos que Su finja ser nuestro querido Danna-sama? Así podíamos enseñarle a cuidarlo" -sugirió Mero para que Centorea asienta ante la idea-.

"Es cierto. Bien Suu, en primer lugar, voy a mostrarte como sentir la tempera…" -la Centauro fue interrumpida cuando vio como la Slime cambio de forma para verse idénticamente al Uzumaki, solo que su antena se mantenía en la cabeza de 'Naruto'- "¿¡whoa!?" -exclamo la rubia que no se esperaba tal cambio-.

"E… Esa es Suu, ¿verdad?" -pregunto Miia sorprendida de la transformación de la Slime-.

"No sabía que ella pudiera hacer eso" -admitió Centorea en el mismo estado de la pelirroja-.

"¡Wow! ¡Se ve idéntica a esposo!" -dijo Papi asombrada-.

"¡Bueno, de todos modos, dale una oportunidad Centorea!" -dijo Miia para sorpresa de la Centauro-.

"¿¡Y-Yo!? M…Muy bien, Suu" -dijo la rubia acercándose a la Slime transformada en su Aruji-dono, cosa que la puso nerviosa- "a-asegúrate de recordar esto…" -ella coloco sus manos en los hombros de Suu y pegar su frente con la de ella- "debes apoyar tu frente contra la suya… y sentir su…" -en eso fijo su mirada en la Slime con la apariencia de su Aruji-dono, causando que se ponga muy nerviosa y que sus tengan una espiral- "s… su… tempe… ra…" -la pobre no aguanto más y se apartó de Suu para apoyarse sobre la mesa y libere una gran cantidad de vapor por su cabeza- "ah… eso está… caliente… ¿está alrededor de… los 42 grados supongo…?" -menciono ella muerta de la vergüenza-.

"¿Centorea-sama?" -pregunto Mero que no entendía que le pasa a la mencionada para que se ponga así-.

-Fin del Flashback-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Porque nunca hice eso cuando Naruto-kun estaba en el hospital, ¡pero no, tenía que estar detrás de ese Uchiha de gustos dudosos! ¡Ahora entiendo el por qué se fue con Orochimaru!" -grito Ino que descargaba su rabia por no fijarse mucho antes en el Uzumaki-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Suu recordando todo lo que Centorea le dijo que hacer, ella junto su frente con la de Naruto que se sorprendió pero luego se calmó.

"Wahh… esta frio, se siente bien…" -dijo el Uzumaki un poco más cómodo, pero este se percata que Suu se acercaba mucho- "…espera, Suu… te estas poniendo un poquito cerca…" -le dijo a la Slime pero esta no se dio cuenta cuando el rostro del rubio quedo atrapado dentro de ella- _'¡oye! ¡Suu! ¡Solo quiero hacerte saber… que tienes que cuidarme, no matarme!'_ -pensaba el pobre que se ahogaba dentro de Suu, por suerte la se separó de su rostro justo a tiempo- "¡Bwah!"

"¡Parece que está a unos 42 grados!" -dijo la Slime que seguía imitando a Centorea-.

"¿¡Cómo puedes ser así de exacta!?" -grito el Uzumaki nada contento-.

"¡Hola, Danna-sama! ¿Cómo le va? ¡Ahora me toca cuidar de usted!" -dijo Suu que junto sus manos como cierta chica lo hace-.

"¿¡Esta vez es la voz de Mero!?" -decía el rubio sorprendiéndose otra vez-

-Flashback-

"Pero Mero, ¿las Sirenas no viven debajo del agua? ¿Qué clase de remedios tiene tu gente?" -pregunto Miia curiosa-.

"¡Oh, tenemos un montón de ellos!" -respondió la Sirena- "un remedio es bañarse en una piscina mezclada con hierbas medicinales. ¡Cualquier enfermedad puede ser curada si te sumerges el tiempo suficiente!" -explico ella para entregarle un paquete a Suu- "¡aunque es solo una pequeña cantidad, use las hierbas que tengo como le plazca!" -finalizo Mero-.

-Fin del Flashback-

"¿T-Tú quieres que me meta ahí…?" -pregunto Naruto viendo como Suu metió una piscina llena de agua a la habitación- "sé que has dicho 'piscina', ¿pero una piscina para niños?" -este sin dudarlo se cambió para ponerse un traje de baño y entrar dentro de la piscina- "¡gwah! ¡Esta fría!" -grito este porque el agua estaba muy fría- "… así que, ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que estar aquí dentro?" -le pregunto a Mero-.

"¡Deberías estar completamente curado dentro de una semana!" -respondió Suu, cosa que no le gusto a Naruto-.

"¡Estaré totalmente congelado en una semana de esta manera!" -grito el rubio que no quería morir congelado-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Mero es idéntica a Anko-sensei cuando se trata de curar enfermedades, sus remedios son de lo peor" -comento Ino-.

"¿En serio era tan mala para eso?" -pregunto Sakura creyendo que la rubia Yamanaka solo exageraba-.

"Imagínate, una vez me corte con uno de los instrumentos de tortura, ¿y sabes que me recomendó para desinfectar la herida?" -la rubia hizo una pausa para esperar que responderían las chicas pero ninguna tenía idea- "ella me dijo 'Usa grasa de Dango untada en la herida, ¡es efectivo y a la vez delicioso!'" -fue la respuesta de la rubia dejando boquiabiertas a todas- "¿lo ven? Ahora entiendo el por qué Anko-sensei sigue soltera, hay que estar ciego y un cuarto de su cerebro para tener una cita con ella."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Tal como pensaba, no puedo contar con ninguna de ustedes! ¡Ahora es mi turno!" -dijo Suu que ahora cambio a otra personalidad-.

"¿Ahora es Miia?" -dijo Naruto viendo que Suu imitaba a la Lamia-.

"¡Necesitas gran cantidad de nutrientes en un momento como este!" -decía Suu para que el rubio tenga un mal presentimiento-.

-Flashback-

"¡Tachán! ¡Gachas de arroz blanco especial de Miia!" -decía la pelirroja una pequeña olla con comida que preparo ella, al momento que quito la tapa, una bruma purpura con caras fantasmales salió de la olla que espanto a Centorea y Papi, pero luego las dos se calmaron al ver que el platillo de Miia se veía… completamente normal-.

"… Ahora que lo miro, parece bastante normal" -señalo Centorea que seguía sorprendida que Miia fuera capaz de cocinar de forma normal-.

"¿¡Que creías que era!? ¡He estado practicando todos los días, ¿sabes?!" -afirmo la Lamia-.

"¿Esto es gachas de arroz? ¡Nunca lo había visto antes!" -confeso Mero viendo el platillo de Miia-.

"¿Te gustaría probarlo? ¡Aunque solo un poco!" -dijo Miia para que Mero probara con gusto las gachas, en el momento que dio el primer bocado, su cuerpo se puso muy tenso seguido de una voz que se escuchó dentro de su cabeza-.

" _ **Fu fu fu…**_

 _ **¡Sirenita, esta medicina te dará las piernas que deseas!**_

 _ **¡A cambio, sentirás el dolor de tus aletas separándose y soportaras una tortura conocida solo en el infierno!"**_

"¡Me asegure que los ingredientes fueran súper nutritivos! ¡Arroz blanco, cebolla blanca, sésamo blanco, agua blanca hirviendo, repollo blanco, pimienta banca, melocotón blanco y chocolate blanco!" -explico Miia orgullosa de su platillo sin percatarse que Mero cayó al suelo inconsciente con convulsiones y espuma saliendo de su boca -.

"¡Las gachas de arroz blanco no son blancas simplemente porque está hecha de cosas blancas!" -grito Centorea a la pelirroja por la abominación que cocino-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Hasta cuándo van a estar haciendo esas bromas que soy peor cocinera que Sakura! ¡Ella es capaz de matar a un Bijū con uno de sus platillos!" -grito una escandalizada Hinata, una cosa era los momentos vergonzosos que hace Miia, pero que digan que es mala cocinando era toda una farsa, ¡ella es la mejor cocinera de su clan!-.

"¡YA DEJA DE DECIR ESAS COSAS DE MI COMIDA, SENOS DE VACA!" -grito Sakura que ya no aguantaba las cosas que decía la Hyūga sobre su persona-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Fin del Flashback-

"¡GH! ¡Di lo que quieras, pero si como eso ahora mismo…!" -decía el Uzumaki con mucho miedo, este acerco de forma lenta su mano para destapar la olla- "¿Sería realmente tan peligros…? Espera, ¿qué?" -cuando destapo la olla, vio que no había nada del platillo de Miia- "… ¿te lo has comido ya?" -pregunto el para que Suu asienta con la cabeza- "o-oh bueno, supongo que no se puede remediar" -decía mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la Slime que no entendió nada-.

"¡Bueno, es el turno de Papi al final!" -dijo Suu que cambio de personalidad a la de la Harpía-.

' _Solo déjame dormir…'_ -pensó el Uzumaki que no soportaba tanta "atención"-.

"¡Las alas de Papi son muy cálidas, por lo que te sentirás muy bien si duermes en ellas!" -dijo Suu-.

"Si, eso suena cálido…" -opino Naruto tomando un pañuelo para limpiarse su nariz-.

"¡Así que Suu va a dormir contigo en mi lugar!" -dijo Suu para que luego tome un aspecto raro y aterrador, sus brazos se transformaron en una especie de alas con tentáculos que aterro a Naruto- **"Do… DoRmIrÉ… cOnTiGo… ¿De AcUeRdO?"** -decía la Slime acercándose peligrosamente al rubio-.

"¿¡Dormir contigo…!? ¡Parece como si intentaras comerme! -exclamo el asustado rubio- "¿¡que es lo que te enseñaron, Suu!?"

" **SoLo MiRa, AlEja… PoR ¿PoR QuÉ? pOr QuÉ eStÁ tOdO eL mUnDo… En El CaMiNo… QuÉ…"** -decía Suu de una forma aterradora, matando del miedo al rubio-.

-Flashback-

"¡Aléjate de él!" -ordena una molesta Miia a Papi mientras Centorea se contenía las ganas de gritarle a la peliazul pregunte el por qué la interrumpe- "¡no ayudas en nada!" -volvió a decir más molesta que antes

"¡NO NOS GUSTA COMO SE VE!" -gritaron Miia junto con Centorea viendo como Papi esta encima de Suu con la apariencia del Uzumaki abrazándola por la cintura, cosa que enfureció a las chicas-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Esa debería ser yo la que se acurruque con Naruto-kun!" -volvió a gritar la Hyūga echando fuego por la boca- "¡Maldita sea esa copia barata de Temari-san! ¡Ella solo finge ser inocente para tener ventaja con mi Naruto-kun!"

"¡Cierra la boca, Hyūga pechugona! ¡La única que finge ser inocente eres tú con las cosas que querías hacerle al pobre de Naruto!" -grito Temari por las cosas que le dijo la Hyūga-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Ella es Suu" -respondió Papi sabiendo que la Slime solo tomo la apariencia de su esposo-.

"¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé, pero…!" -decía Centorea que no sabía que responder en ese momento, tal vez se decían los celos que sintió al pensar que era su Aruji-dono que abrazaba a la peliazul-.

"¡Bien, entonces hare algo más extremo por Dārin!" -exclamo Miia que empezó a quitarse toda su ropa-.

"¿¡Qué!? ¡Oye! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo Miia!?" -decía la sorprendida Centauro viendo lo que hacia la Lamia-.

"Tu cuerpo se enfría si dejamos todo ese sudor en ti…" -Miia usando su cuerpo y unta toalla, comenzó a frotarse sobre el cuerpo de su "Dārin"- "te envolveré con una toalla con todo mi cuerpo y limpiare todo ese sudor por ti… ¿de acuerdo?" -con su cola, enrolla una de las piernas de "Naruto" para secarla con una toalla mientras tomaba uno de los brazos para colocarlo entremedio de sus pechos y secarlo con otra toalla- "¿se siente bien, Dārin?" -pregunto ella de forma sensual-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡ESA DEBERIA SER YO, ESA DEBERIA SER YOOOO!" -grito Hinata que corrió hasta uno delos muro y arañarlo desesperadamente-.

"Oigan… ¿es normal que ella se comporte de esa forma?" -pregunto Sasame preocupada por el estado mental de la Hyūga-.

"¡Solo ignórala!" -gritaron las demás chicas que no le importaba lo que pase a Hinata y sus escenas de celos-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Detén eso! ¡Que obscena!" -ordeno Centorea que uso una soga para capturar del cuello a la pelirroja y apártalo de Suu- "¿¡estas intentando estrangular a nuestro Aruji-dono una vez más!?" -al decir eso Miia se da cuenta que su cola asfixia el cuello de la Slime- "¡En un momento como este…!" -procedió a desabrocharse su camisa para luego tomar la cabeza de Suu entre su amplio busto- "¡la mejor solución consiste en calentarlos con el calor de la piel de uno mismo! ¡Hace mucho tiempo, una vez se dijo que el trabajo de la mujer es calentar el cuerpo de un hombre…! ¡Es… es por eso que no siento como si este comportamiento es obsceno para nada…!" -explico ella apenada mientras se sonrojaba levemente- "y… y los Centauros tenemos una temperatura corporal estándar de 38 grados, justo como la de los caballos…" -en ese momento y para mayor sorpresa de Centorea, fue que "Naruto" rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de la chica que se sonrojar más hasta ponerse como una manzana roja- "c… calentar tu… c… cuerpo… es… muy apropiado…" -luego sus ojos se tornaron en espirales y que la pobre no aguante más la presión- "es muy apropiado para mí, pero porque mi temperatura corporal es tan alta, existe el peligro de que queme su piel, así que temo que tendré que declinar la oferta, Aruji-dono, así que si gusta, mírame hacia abajo con una mirada de desaprobación si es necesario" -decía de forma rápido con la cabeza sobre la mesa liberando gran cantidad de vapor-.

"¡Mi temperatura corporal es baja…!" -decía Miia molesta sin razón alguna-.

"¡La de Papi es alta!" -dijo Papi sin tener idea de lo que las dos decían-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Esa debería ser yooooo!" -para sorpresa de todas, Ino se unió a Hinata arañando el muro- "¡Centorea-sama, por mucho que la admire, en verdad la odio por estar cerca de Naruto-kun!" -decía la Yamanaka llorando cómicamente-.

"¿Deberíamos decirle que esa es la Slime y no el verdadero Naruto-kun?" -pregunto Tenten sabiendo que el Uzumaki que está abrazando a Centorea era solo Su, a lo que las demás responden que solo sería pérdida de tiempo en explicarle a esas dos-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Um, todas…" -hablo Mero para que todas las demás la escuchen- "en realidad esta persona es solo Suu, así que por favor cálmense" -aclaro ella para que todas recuperen la compostura-.

"B…Bueno, sí, pero…" -decía Miia dándose cuenta de las cosas que hizo a Suu-.

"Ciertamente hemos exagerado un poco…" -dijo Centorea que también se dio cuenta de sus errores-.

"Sería malo si Suu recuerda algo raro debido a esto… ¿eh?" -Miia vio que Suu ya no estaba con ellas para darse cuenta de la situación- "¿¡SUU!?"

-Fin del Flashback-

"¿¡S…Suu…!? ¿¡Qu…que estás haciendo ahora…!?" -exclamo el rubio en el momento que Suu tomo su forma adulta para esta lo tome de la cabeza para llevar hasta sus grandes senos- "¿¡gwah!?" -la Slime cambio de posición quedando encima de Naruto, luego ella le abrió el pijama para frotar su cuerpo contra el del Uzumaki- "¡o…oye, ¿Suu…?! ¿¡Qu-que estas…!?" -intento preguntar pero en eso Suu imito las mismas cosas que hizo Miia al rodear uno de sus brazos con sus grandes pechos- "e-en serio, ¿¡qué demonios te han enseñado todas…!?" -este fue callado cuando los senos de Suu aplastaron su rostro, provocando que su temperatura suba más- "no… no puedo… ¡no puedo aguantar… más!" -decía con una leve hemorragia nasal y quedar inconsciente-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Esa bola de silicona ambulante me esta avergonzado a nivel mundial!" -grito Karui viendo lo que Suu hacia-.

"Es increíble la facilidad que tiene para aumentar de tamaño sus medidas…" -dijo Sakura deprimida, como deseaba tener esa cualidad o que exista un Jutsu para aumentar de tamaño sus pechos-.

"Como desearía ser una Slime, así tendría un cuerpo increíble" -decía Tenten avergonzada de su cuerpo-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Suu dejo de imitar las cosas que aprendió con las demás cuando vio que Naruto se desmayó, este sudaba mucho y respiraba de forma agitada. Suu no entendía lo que está pasando, así que usando la antena de su cabeza, la coloco sobre la frente del Uzumaki para que en su cabeza se escuchen las palabras "Fiebre", "Mareado", "Dolor", "Escalofrió", "Viscoso", "Seco", "Lujuria" y "Pechos". También vio los recuerdo del Uzumaki para que se enfoque en uno de ellos, de lo que sucedió el día de ayer.

-Recuerdos de Naruto-

En un lugar donde la gente deja su basura, Suu se refugió bajo techo para protegerse de la lluvia. Ella se sentó sobre un viejo televisor y extendió una mano a la lluvia para que su mano empiece a diluirse. Sabiendo que no podía hacer nada al respecto, abrazo sus rodillas y espero que la lluvia termine.

"¡Ahí estas, Suu!" -la mencionada levanto la cabeza cuando escucho que la llamaron, vio a Naruto corriendo en dirección suya llevando un paraguas para protegerse de la lluvia- "¡caray! ¡Que estás haciendo aquí afuera! ¡Todas están preocupadas por ti!" -decía el rubio visiblemente preocupado por Suu- "¿la tormenta te impide moverte?" -pregunto el, a lo que la Slime asiente con la cabeza como un si- "toma, usa esto" -le entrego su paraguas a Suu- "¡brr! ¡Démonos prisa a casa, no quiero enfermarme!" -señalo este que se mojaba con la lluvia mientras veía a Suu- "no te vayas por tu cuenta una vez manos, ¿de acuerdo? Estaba preocupado por ti también" -le dijo con una cálida sonrisa que hiso sonrojar a Suu-.

-Fin de los recuerdos-

Luego de ver ese recuerdo, ella escucho como el rubio no paraba de toser, en eso volvió a escuchar las palabras "Garganta", "Dolor" y "Seco". Ella comprendiendo bien la situación supo que era lo que tenía que hacer.

-Minutos después-

' _¿Eh…? Mi garganta… se siente mejor…'_ -pensó Naruto que comenzaba a despertarse y sentir algo refrescante bajar por su garganta, aliviando el dolor que sentía- _'¿alguien… me está dando agua…?'_ -de forma lenta abrió sus ojos para ver algo cerca de su rostro, era grande, redondo y de buen tamaño. Al abrirlos por completo vio… que estaba siendo amamantado por Suu-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ohh claro, ahora un par de melones enormes curan enfermedades" -comento Karui molesta- "¿¡acaso todo el mundo piensa que tener pechos enormes te hace famosa!?" -exclamo ella ganándose el apoyo de Sakura y Tenten- "¡pues quien necesita pechos grandes! ¡Nosotras tenemos un buen trasero!"

"¡Es verdad!" -gritaron la pelirosa y castaña a favor de la pelirroja-.

"Lo dicen porque han intentado de todo para que sus pechos crezcan, ni la leche de soya les funciono" -dijo Hanabi que levanto los hombros que dejo mudas a las tres chicas que no sabían que responder ante su comentario-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡WAAHH!" -grito el Uzumaki que se apartó de Suu- ¡oye! ¿¡Que…!? … ¿eh?" -Naruto de dio cuenta que su garganta ya no le dolía como antes- "mi cuerpo se siente más ligero… y mi garganta no me dueles más… espera, Suu... ¿has filtrado tu agua y me la has dado?" -la mencionada solo asiente con la cabeza. Luego Naruto observo la ventana destrozada y ver que ya era de noche- "¿estuviste cuidándome todo este tiempo…?" -volvió a preguntar, a lo que la Slime asiente con la cabeza una vez más- "gracias Suu" -agrace dio el acariciando la cabeza de la Slime que se sonrojo. En eso el Uzumaki se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la puerta de su habitación- "bueno, apuesto a que todas están preocupadas por mí. Vamos abajo…" -al momento que giro la perilla y abrir la puerta, las chicas cayeron al piso para sorpresa del rubio- "¿Qué están haciendo todas?" -les pregunto a las chicas-.

"U-um, estábamos simplemente preocupadas por ti…" -respondió Miia de forma nerviosa-.

"¡Queríamos entrar y detener a Suu, ya que le enseñamos algo raro, pero no podíamos entrar!" -respondió Papi que termino abriendo la boca-.

"¡No le cuentes Papi!" -grito Miia para que Papi se calle, en eso nota que Naruto ya está de pie- "¿¡e-eh!? ¿¡Dārin, estas mucho mejor!?"

"¿Y tú influbenza?" -pregunto Papi para que Mero le diga que se llama influenza-.

"Era solo un catarro" -les confirme Naruto- "¡pero es todo gracias a Suu que este mejor!" -cabe de que todas, en especial Miia, se sorprenden de la noticia-.

"¿¡Eh!? ¿¡De verdad!? ¡Buen trabajo, Suu!" -felicito Papi a la Slime-.

"Bueno, fue la culpa de Suu que se enfermera… debería disculparme también. ¡Pero a Suu no le importa, porque ella ama a su Masutā!" -fueron las primeras palabras de Suu, dejando impactados a los presentes-.

"¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Ha hablado!?" -exclamo el Uzumaki mas que impactado de que Suu sea capaz de decir tales palabras-.

"¿¡Es porque la hicimos recordar todas esas líneas antes!?" -decía Papi en el mismo estado que Naruto-.

"¿Por qué de repente empezaría a hablar…?" -pregunto Mero en ese momento-.

"¿¡Podría ser porque se comió las gachas de Miia…!?" -señalo Centorea creyendo que la comida mortal de la Lamia tuvo que ver en esto-.

¿¡Qué se supone que significa eso!?" -decía Miia molesta por el comentario de la Centauro- "¡y que es eso de que 'lo amas'! ¿¡Otra rival!? ¿¡En qué sentido!?" -exigió saber al momento de zarandear a Suu para luego soltarla-.

"¿En qué sentido?" -respondió Suu que no tenía idea de lo que significa eso-.

"¡HAS HABLADO POR TI MISMA HACE CINCO SEGUNDOS MALDITA!" -grito la pelirroja y muy celosa-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Grandioso… simplemente grandioso. Otra ladrona que me quiere arrebatar el amor de MI Naruto-kun" -dijo Hinata más que molesta, ahora tenía que lidiar a cinco fenómenos que le quieren robar su ex novio-.

"No me puedo quejar, al menos Suu fue capaz de aliviar la dolencia de Naruto-san, aunque de forma poco ortodoxa" -dijo Sakura-.

"¡Noooo! ¡Ahora todo mundo pensara que mis pechos crecen y tienen propiedades curativas!" -grito Karui cubriéndose sus pechos con sus brazos-.

"Pero si estas igual de plana como Sakura" -comento Hanabi sin preocupación-.

"¡NADIE PIDIO TU OPINION, PETTANKO!" -gritaron Sakura y Karui con cara de demonios para que Hanabi se deprima porque volvieron a llamarla plana-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Qué está pasando? Sí que aquí arriba esta ruidoso" -la Srta. Smith subió al segundo al despertarse al escuchar tanto alboroto- "se suponía que tenían que estar en cuarentena. ¿Por qué están todas aquí arriba?" -pregunto ella para que Mero intente explicarle pero fue interrumpida- "¡Acchuuu!" -estornudo la coordinadora para que todo el mundo se aparte de ella-.

-Al día siguiente-

((U… Ummm, oigan, ¿chicas? He cogido un resfriado… estaría taaaaan conmovida si vienen a cuidarme…)) -Smith tenía una llamada telefónica con Zombina y el resto de las chicas de MON que disfrutaban de un descanso en una cafetería-.

"¡Oh vaya, queremos tanto ira a cuidarte hasta que te recuperes! ¡Pero no queremos coger tu enfermedad!" -decía Zombina divertida- "¡wow, eso sí es malo! ¡Y yo quería ir, qué pena!" -finalizo ella riéndose de la mala suerte de Smith-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Fue un capitulo interesante… muy interesante" -opino Sakura al terminar el programa- "bueno, al final Naruto solo tuvo un simple resfriado y las chicas intentaron ayudarlo, pero resulto que Suu tuvo el protagonismo de esta noche."

"Tendré traumas por la forma de esa Slime imitando a esa cerebro de pollo" -comento Temari con lo que vio-.

"Vamos Temari, ella solo estaba imitando lo que le enseñaron Centorea-sama y las demás, no tiene culpa que las cosas se salgan de control" -dijo Ino- "y que opinas tu Karui, ¿Qué se siente saber que Suu tuvo gran participación en el programa?"

"Seré acosada por los pervertidos que me pedirán que les deje amamantar de mis pechos, ¡me sentiré ultrajada!" -dijo un poco melodramática, cosa que las demás pensaron que exageraba un poco-.

"Pues muchos hombres se morirán de hambre con eso pechitos que tienes…" -murmuro Hanabi, a lo que la pelirroja molesta le pregunta que acaba de decir- "dije que muchos pervertidos irán detrás de ti, ten mucho cuidado" -menciono ella para salvarse de la ira de Karui-.

"¿Así son todas cuando terminan de ver el programa?" -pregunto Sasame a Tenten al ver el programa con las demás Kunoichis, a lo que la experta en armas le responde con 'te vas a acostumbrar con el tiempo'- "… ya me esperaba."

"Oigan, que tal si salimos a comer algo. Ver el episodio de hoy me abrió el apetito" -sugirió la castaña, a lo que más demás asienten-.

"Si quieren puedo ir a la cocina para preparar algo para comer" -ofreció Hinata que dio unos pasos en dirección a la cocina para que las demás sientan un escalofríos- "¿Qué quieren que les prepare?" -se escucharon como si todas corrieran deprisa en el momento que Hinata volteo a ver que todas ya no estaban- "… ¿chicas? ¿A dónde fueron? … ¿hola?" -pregunto ella buscando a sus amigas en la sala que habían huido al oír que la peliazul les cocinaría-.

Fin del capítulo.

-Omake-

"Por cuanto tiempo van a tenerme encerrado…" -murmuro una persona dentro de una de las celdas de la prisión de Konoha, toda su ropa tenia rasgaduras y cubierta de tierra- "demonios… ya perdí la cuenta desde que el Hokage me mando a este sitio por lo que hice…"

Kiba Inuzuka, ex heredero del Clan y el ex Jōnin se encontraba en ese sitio luego de haber sido descubierto por haber engañado a Hinata para que rompa con Naruto y así tenerla como su pareja. Un plan que salió a la perfección al conseguir meter a su nueva novia a la cama para hacerla suya pero su nerviosismo le gano y no pudieron continuar, Kiba no se molestó por eso sabiendo lo tímida que es, pero eso no importaba porque tenía todo el tiempo para poder cumplir su plan de quedarse con la chica que es suya. Lástima que su corta relación no duro cuando los Anbus lo llevaron a la fuerza con el Rokudaime que le saco toda la información de lo que hizo, y para empeorar las cosas, Hinata estuvo presente y escucho todo. Luego de la brutal paliza que recibió de su ex novia de corto tiempo, Kakashi lo castigo severamente al retirarlo del Programa Ninja, sellar su Chakra por completo y enviarlo a prisión. Su madre y hermana mayor estaban decepcionadas y furiosas al enterarse de lo que hizo al manipular a Hinata por tenerle envidia al Uzumaki. Tsume le dijo que no lo iba a sacar de prisión y que ya no será el nuevo líder del clan por sus errores, las dos mujeres se fueron dejando a Kiba solo.

(N/A: Porque ando flojo para describir, solo imagínense a Kiba con su apariencia de "Naruto: The Last" pero con sus ropas arruinadas.)

"¡Todo esto es culpa de Naruto! ¡Si tan solo él no hubiera llegado, ahora Hinata…!" -maldijo el Inuzuka que golpeo con el puño contra la pared-.

"¡Kiba Inuzuka, tienes una visita!" -dijo un Jōnin encargado de vigilar la zona dejando entrar a una hermosa peliazul de exuberante figura-.

"Quien rayos viene a verme…" -dijo Kiba que vio a la chica de su edad, este de inmediato la reconoció por su aroma a lavanda- "¿H-Hinata? ¿En verdad eres tú?" -pregunto este sin poder creer que volvería a ver a la Hyūga luego de tantos años-.

"…Hola" -saludo ella mirando al suelo, cosa que hizo sonreír a Kiba viendo que Hinata no ha cambiado mucho estos últimos años-.

"¡Vaya, es una gran sorpresa verte aquí!" -dijo Kiba feliz mientras se acercaba lentamente a su ex novia para poder abrazarla- "¡No tienes idea de lo mucho que te he extrañado! ¡En verdad te volvis…!" -este fue interrumpido por un puñetazo en la cara por cortesía de Hinata, mándalo contra el muro- "¡A-AAHH! ¡Mi nariz!" -grito de dolor porque la Hyūga le rompió la nariz por el puñetazo que le dio-.

"¡No vengas con eso que me 'extrañas' y esas cursilerías!" -grito una furiosa Hinata con su Byakugan activado que le dio un aspecto aterrador- "¿¡Tienes la más mínima idea de los problemas que me has causado con tu tonta mentira!?" -decía la peliazul al acobardado Kiba que quedo arrinconado en su celda-.

"H-Hey… t-tranquila Hinata… sé que cometí un terrible error… ¡pero no es para que te pongas así de agresiva conmigo!" -dijo Kiba que tuvo que agacharse para esquivar otro golpe de Hinata, y para su gran sorpresa fue ver que ese golpe rompió parte del muro de su celda sin usar Chakra- "¡ya entendí, ya entendí! ¡Tengo la culpa de lo que paso, pero por favor no me mates!" -suplico de rodillas-.

"¡Tu no lo entiendes!" -grito Hinata mirando a su ex novio- "¡si no fuera por ti, Naruto-kun no estaría haciendo ese programa de 'Monster Musume no Uzumaki' donde soy humillada por esa Lamia roba identidades!" -Kiba puso cara de no entender de lo que dijo la peliazul- "¡Esa Lamia…esa Lamia se robó todas mis fantasías y sueños que quería hacer con Naruto! ¡Pero gracias a ti, nunca podré hacerlos porque esa roba identidades esta con el junto con esa Harpía descerebrada, una Centauro que se cree caballero, una Limo transformista, y una Sirena melodramática!"

"… ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? ¿Qué tengo que ver con ese supuesto programa que mencionas?" -pregunto Kiba aun arrodillado y con varios signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza-.

"¡Eso no importa! ¡Ahora ponte a rezar a Mayuya luego de la paliza que te daré!" -dicho eso Hinata se lanza puñetazos contra Kiba que comenzó a gritar para que los guardias lo rescaten, pero estos tenían miedo de sufrir la paliza que le daba la heredera del Clan Hyūga-.

-Fin del Omake-

* * *

Y así termina este nuevo capítulo de mi historia, y antes de retirarme tengo un aviso importante que dejarles, y es que para Septiembre no subiré continuaciones de mis historias ya que en ese mes, se vienen las festividades por el mes de la patria, voy a tener el triple de trabajo y dudo que pueda subir algo para entonces.

Sé que muchos lectores no le gustaran esta noticia pero que puedo hacer, Septiembre es el peor mes junto con Diciembre, pero si logro tener algo de tiempo, tal vez pueda subir una continuación, solo si tengo tiempo… aunque no les aseguro mucho. Pues esto sería todo y nos leemos luego.


	15. El huevo de una Harpía

¡Wassup Bitches! Tuve algo de tiempo libre estos días para desarrollar el nuevo capítulo de este gran trabajo que llego a los 300 reviews, cosa que me alegra demasiado al ver que este fic se ha vuelto muy popular. Bueno, mejor no los interrumpo, así que… ¡disfruten del capítulo, puercas!

* * *

"Blah blah blah" (Personajes hablando)

' _Blah blah blah'_ (Personajes pensando)

((Blah blah blah)) (Personajes conversando por teléfono)

* * *

Capítulo 14: El huevo de una Harpía

"Menos mal que este día termino… estoy cansada" -Temari caminaba con dirección a la mansión del Clan Hyūga luego de completar una misión que le encargo el Rokudaime Hokage- "ya quiero llegar para descansar… pero tampoco quiero ver ese tonto programa" -mencionó ella con desagrado mientras seguía caminando-.

-Mansión del Clan Hyūga-

"No puedo creer que sigamos viendo esta parodia, lo único que hace es ponerme en ridículo" -exclamó Hinata molesta preparando un bol con papas fritas y unas cervezas- "pero no negare que Naruto-kun se ve todo un galán en TV."

"Él siempre lo ha sido, pero ninguna se dio cuenta hasta el día de hoy" -se lamentó Ino que no se dio que tenía al hombre perfecto en el Uzumaki- "si pudiera cambiar las cosas o al menos viajar en el tiempo, le diría a mi yo del pasado de mandar al diablo a Sasuke y que se fije en Naruto-kun."

"Si no fuese por los exhaustivas entrenamientos de Gai sensei y sus excentricidades, él y yo saldríamos del altar como marido y mujer en este momento -se lamentó Tenten, sin saber que Ino y Hinata le mandaban miradas asesinas-.

"Si tan solo fuera unos años mayor, no dudaría en pedirle que tenga una cita conmigo" -dijo Hanabi que se unió a la conversación, y de paso ganándose las miradas penetrantes de su hermana mayor y la Yamanaka-.

"Cuando lo conocí por primera vez pensé que era un idiota, pero con el paso de los días que pase con el pude ver lo atento y caballeroso que fue conmigo, mi prima tenía razón, él era material perfecto para novio" -esas palabras no le agradaron nada a Hinata que sospechaba como se conocieron la tal Saori y Naruto-.

"Aún no sé qué le ven a ese bobo" -se quejó Karui sentada en un sillón- "puede que sea atractivo en el programa pero no cambia el hecho ese idiota nos está humillando en televisión" -señaló ella-.

"Ese Baka nos salvó la vida a cada una de nosotras más ocasiones de las que puedo contar" -comento Sakura, a lo que todas las presentes asintieron recordando esos momentos- "además, Suu es el mejor personaje hasta el momento en la serie."

"¡Que nada de 'mejor personaje' y esas tonterías! ¡Esa ameba con pechos me acaba de humillar frente a todas las naciones!" -gritó la pelirroja molesta, por las cosas que hizo Suu en el programa anterior-.

"Y lo dice la planita…" -comentó Hanabi divertida, ganándose varios insultos de parte de la Kunoichi de Kumo llamándola 'Pettanko'- "¡eso ya no me afecta porque yo tengo ya alcance a los 82cm de busto!" -reveló ella dejando helada a Karui-.

"Ahhhh… hasta una niña me humilla con sus pechos, ¡porque no nací como Samui o Mabui!" -se maldijo la pelirroja de Kumo que compara su busto en el de la pequeña Hyūga, viendo que ella la supera por 3cm más-.

"De que tanto parlotean todas" -en ese momento llego Temari a donde están el resto de las chicas mientras dejaba su abanico de combate sobre el muro-.

"¡Nada de que te importe, rubia pechugona!" -exclamó Karui apuntando acusatoriamente el busto de Temari, el cual tiene un buen tamaño-.

"…Hare que no escuche eso porque me encuentro muy cansada" -dijo la rubia de Suna ignorando a la deprimida pelirroja para tomar asiento en uno de los sillones del sala principal- "¿aún no empieza el programa?" -preguntó mientras tomaba una cerveza cerca de las botanas-.

"No, llegas justo a tiempo, ya comenzara en este momento" -exclamó Ino tomando asiento junto con el resto de las chicas-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Ya estoy en casa!" -anunció Naruto que regreso de su trabajo y que fue recibido en la entra por las chicas-.

"¡Bienvenido a casa, Dārin! Hoy has llegado tarde" -dijo Miia notando que el rubio unas horas tarde de lo habitual-.

"Me he perdido un montón de trabajo cuando estaba enfermo, así que tengo que compensar las horas perdidas" -respondió el Uzumaki quitándose sus botas-.

"Esposo~…" -Papi se acercó a Naruto para poder hablar pero Mero hablo en ese momento-.

"¿Has ido de compras también?" -preguntó la Sirena notando las bolsas que trajo consigo el rubio-.

"Si, el supermercado estaba teniendo una barata. Había un montón de cosas en ofertas, como huevos y verduras" -respondió Naruto tomando las bolsas del supermercado-.

"Esposo~…" -Papi volvió a llamar a Naruto pero fue interrumpida por Suu que corrió para abrazarlo-.

"¡Oye, Suu! ¡Aruji-dono estaba bastante cansado!" -reclamó Centorea viendo como la Slime abrazaba al rubio-.

"Esposo~, esposo~" -Papi llamó varias veces al rubio-.

"Oh, sí, ¿Qué pasa, Papi?" -preguntó este que por fin escucho los llamados de la Harpía-.

"Papi a va poner huevos" -anunció Papi que llevaba un vestida blanco-.

"¿¡EEHHHHHH!?" -gritaron Miia, Centorea y Mero con los ojos bien abiertos-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿¡EEEEHHHHHHH!?" -hasta las chicas gritaron en ese momento, ¿acaso era verdad? ¿Naruto y Papi hicieron _'ESO'_? ¿¡Y cuando fue que sucedió!?-.

"¡MALDITO POLLO PETTANKO! ¡ME ROBO LO QUE ES MIO POR DERECHO, LA VOY A DESPLUMAR CUANDO LA AGARRE!" -gritó una furiosa Hinata mientras zarandeaba violentamente a Temari que casi estaba a punto de vomitar-.

"¡Esto no puede ser cierto! ¡Naruto se atrevió a ultrajar el cuerpo de una pequeña! ¡Se convirtió en Lolicon!" -gritaba Sakura al borde de la desesperación-.

"¡No caigas en la tentación del Lolicon! ¡Pero no importa, yo te curo ese fetiche Naruto-kun!" -exclamó Tenten pensando en varias formas de quitarlo lo Loliconero al Uzumaki, cosas relacionadas con sesiones de sexo apasionado cada noche-.

"¡No puedo creer que él tenga ese tipo de gusto! ¡Qué clase de programa muestra ese tipo de cosas!" -gritó Sasame con cascadas de lágrimas al enterarse que Naruto se aprovechó de una chica inocente como Papi-.

"¡Me niego a creer que Naruto-kun sea ese tipo que le guste las niñas de 13 años!" -Ino se encontraba en el mismo estado que la pelirosa mientras se jalaba el cabello-.

"¡Ese idiota, cuando lo vea le romperé la cara por aprovecharse de esa pobre niña!" -gritó una furiosa Karui que deseaba desquitarse con aquel que la humillo varias veces en el programa-.

"Si hubiera sabido que a Naruto-san le gusta las chicas más jóvenes, hubiese aparecido cada mañana en su departamento haciendo su desayuno usando el famoso delantal desnudo" -dijo Hanabi con una mirada soñadora, mientras Hinata deseaba matarla por pensar en una de sus tantas fantasías-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿¡Cual es el significado de esto, Dārin!? ¿¡Cuando sucedió!? ¿¡Cuando lo hiciste con Papi!?" -preguntó Miia desesperada mientras que el Uzumaki se encontraba en el piso con varios chillones en la cabeza por la golpiza que le dio ella junto con Centorea, Mero y Suu, aunque la última sosteniendo un palo imito lo que las demás hicieron-

"¡Ah…Aruji-dono! ¡Para usted poner sus manos en una niña tan pequeña como Papi…!" -La Centauro se encontraba en el mismo estado que la Lamia al pensar que Naruto hizo tal cosa con Papi-.

"¿¡Tu novia verdadera era Papi!? ¡A pesar de lo que deseo, no quiero ser la tercera en línea!" -exclamó Mero que no deseaba quedar entre las ultimas-.

"¿…?" -Suu no comprendía nada de la situación ya que solo imito a las chicas que golpearon al rubio-.

"¿¡Cual es el significado de esto, Papi!? ¿¡Cuando paso!? ¿¡Cuando lo hiciste con Dārin!" -exigió Miia zarandeando con fuerza a Papi para después soltarla y que ponga cara de no entender nada-.

-Minutos después-

"¿Son infértiles? Awww, cielos…" -suspiró Miia ahora que las cosas quedaron aclaradas-.

"¡Nos diste una gran conmoción…!" -dijo Centorea más calmada junto con Mero que suspiraba-.

"Esa es mi línea…" -decía el Uzumaki con varias vendas en su cabeza y brazo derecho-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Que alivio…" -suspiraron todas las chicas aliviadas que Papi pondrá huevos infértiles-.

"Por un momento creí que ese Baka se aprovechó de la inocencia de Papi" -dijo Sakura sabiendo que su ex compañero de equipo no toco a la Harpía-.

"La virginidad de Naruto-kun sigue intacta, eso es algo que me alegra saber" -mencionó Hinata para que las demás miren como si ella perdió los tornillos de su cabeza-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Así que Papi, ¿pones huevos todos los días como una gallina?" -preguntó Miia a la peliazul que se enfadó un poco-.

"¡No lo hago! ¡Solo pongo huevos una que otra vez!" -se defendía Papi- "y esta es la primera vez que ha pasado desde que vine a Japón, así que no me siento muy bien."

"Eso es extraño… ¿crees que podría ser estrés?" -preguntó Naruto, en ese momento un furgón se detuvo en frente de la casa del Uzumaki- "por ahora, vamos a llamar a la Srta. Smith y…" -de pronto el timbre de la casa sonó y el rubio fue a ver de quien se trataba. Al abrir la puerta se sorprendió un poco de quien toco-.

"¡Disculpe! ¿Hay una Harpía que va a poner huevos viviendo aquí?" -frente a la puerta había un hombre de baja estatura, cabello corto color gris, bigote y llevaba lentes, y que era acompañado por dos sujetos que llevaban equipos de filmación- "¡hemos escuchado hablar desde fuera y venimos a ver!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿¡Mizuki-sensei!?" -exclamaron Sakura, Hinata e Ino cuando vieron que el sujeto que llego a la casa era idéntico a uno de sus antiguos maestros de la Academia Ninja-.

"¿Quién es ese Mizuki que mencionaron?" -preguntó Temari que desconocía al mencionado-.

"Él fue… o mejor dicho, era uno de los instructores de la academia hasta que se descubrió que era un espía que trabajaba para Orochimaru" -explicó Sakura en ese momento- "por lo que me conto Tsunade-Shishō, el engaño a un estudiante de nuestro salón luego de la graduación para que robe el pergamino del Shodai Hokage pero lo capturaron. Cuando el logro escapar, intento acabar con Iruka-sensei pero gracias a Naruto, fue detenido y devuelto a prisión" -finalizó la pelirosa que no sabía la verdad, pues Tsunade borro la información que el Uzumaki fue quien tomo el pergamino-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"… ¿Quién eres?" -preguntó el Uzumaki porque nunca en su vida vio a la persona que acaba de llegar-.

"¡Lo siento por eso! ¡Soy un Director de cine, ni nombre es Kasegi! ¡Mi tarjeta!" -se presentó el chaparro (N/A: De vez en cuando lo llamare con ese apodo xD)- "¡justo ahora estamos filmando un documental sobre el Programa de Intercambio Cultural entre Especies! ¡Un pequeño pajarito me conto que vives con varias chicas interespecies! ¡Nos gustaría tener su permiso para entrevistarlas!" -pidió el hombre para que los demás le den el permiso para que entre a la casa- "¡Guau! ¡Que enorme pasillo! ¿Fue remodelado para acomodar mejor a sus inquilinas con cuerpos grandes?" -preguntaba el chaparro viendo lo amplio que es la casa-.

"Chicas, ¿están de acuerdo con esto? Puedo decirle que se vayan… parecen un poco sospechosos" -murmuró Naruto que desconfiaba del Director-.

"No se puede remediar. Ya que estamos aquí por el programa, es lógico que cumplamos con su petición" -señaló Centorea a pesar de también desconfiaba de los tres sujetos-.

"¿¡Mi peinado se ve bien!?" -preguntó Miia a Mero sobre su peinado en caso de arreglarse y verse mejor ante las cámaras-.

"¡Si, luce a como esta normalmente!" -respondió la Sirena juntando sus manos-.

-Minutos después-

"¡Muy bien, entonces! ¿Ya estas preparada para poner esos huevos?" -preguntó Kasegi a una nerviosa que mueve la cabeza en señal que no estaba lista- "bueno entonces, ¿¡por qué no echamos un vistazo a las habitaciones de las otras chicas!?" -eso no le agrada a las demás chicas y en especial a Miia- "¡esto es todo por el Programa de Intercambio Cultural! ¡Por favor cooperen con nosotros!" -suplicó el Director, a lo que las chicas aceptan sabiendo que es por el bien del programa-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"No confió en nada de ese sujeto llamado Kasegi. Solo mírenlo, tiene cara que está tramando algo" -señaló Tenten desconfiando por completo del chaparro-.

"Pues claro que sí, estamos hablando de un sujeto que se idéntico a Mizuki" -señaló Ino en ese punto-.

"Se nota que no les agrada esa persona" -dijo Hanabi- "pero tienen razón, ese enano no es una persona de fiar. Mira que este apareció como por arte de magia" -al decir eso, todas estaban de acuerdo por la repentina aparición del Director-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Esta es mi habitación" -Mero les presento a los invitados su habitación mientras nadaba en su piscina-.

"¡Guau! ¡Es una piscina interior!" -exclamó Kasegi impresionado de ver una piscina en el interior de una casa, el camarógrafo grababa con su cámara la habitación y de vez en cuando tomaba tomas de Mero- "aproximadamente, ¿Qué profundidad tiene?" -preguntó el, a lo que Mero le responde que aproximadamente unos 15 metros- "así que es por eso que llevas puesto un traje de baño. ¿Estás en la moda Gothic Lolita?" -fue la pregunta del Director, a lo que la pelirosa algo nerviosa responde con un si- "me preguntaba si era o no tu ropa interior en el primer momento que la vi. Oh, por cierto, ¿llevas ropa interior? ¿Qué llevas debajo de tu falda?" -dicha pregunta sonrojo bastante a Mero-.

"¡Oye! ¿¡Qué crees que le estas preguntando!?" -gritó Miia que se sintió incomoda por la pregunta del Director-.

"Oh, solo era curiosidad. Lo siento se las he ofendido" -se disculpó Kasegi que paso a otro tema- "así que, ¿Cómo lo haces para poder salir de la piscina por tu cuenta?"

"¡B-Bueno, solo reúno todas mis fuerzas y…!" -decía la pelirosa que tomo algo de impulso y salto del agua y llegar al borde de la piscina- "salgo de un salto…" -en ese momento se dio cuenta que la parte superior de su traje de baño bajo un poco, dejando al descubierto sus pezones justo cuando estaban grabándola- "¡AAHHH!" -soltó un grito para meterse rápidamente a la piscina-.

"¿¡Que…!? ¡Oye…!" -se quejó Naruto viendo que el camarógrafo seguía grabando-.

"Relájate, relájate, lo editaremos" -prometió Kasegi para calmar al rubio- "¡muy bien, vamos a echar un vistazo a la habitación de Centorea-san!" -dicho eso, su equipo fue a la habitación de la Centauro e ignoraban por completo al rubio-.

"Por favor cálmese, Aruji-dono. No voy a hacer algo estúpido como Mero" -dijo Centorea que coloco una mano sobre el hombro de su amo- "¡ya sea que este aquí capturar nuestro estilo de vida, o para participar en una batalla contra nosotras me asegurare de que nada malo ocurra!" -declaró ella segura de sí misma-.

-Minutos después-

"Esta es mi habitación personal" -la rubia les presento la habitación a los invitados que filmaban el lugar-.

"¡Tienes una habitación con estilo japonés, eso es inesperado!" -confesó Kasegi viendo la habitación-.

"Me gusta el Tatami. El olor del bambú, etc. Los Centauros no necesitamos ni cama ni futones para dormir" -respondió Centorea de lo más calmada- "esa es la única razón que elegí el tatami para…"

"Ya veo, ya veo. Así que, Centorea, ¿llevas ropa interior?" -preguntó el Director que quebró la calma de la rubia, y más cuando el camarógrafo tomaba una toma de su parte trasera-.

"¿¡A qué viene esa pregunta!? ¡Esa pregunta no sigue lógicamente esta conversación!" -se quejó la Centauro, Kasegi le pregunta que tampoco llevaba un sostén, a lo que Centorea le responde- "¡los Centauros no llevamos ropa interior porque no son nuestras ropas!"

"Muy bien, vamos a ver" -en eso Kasegi se puso detrás de la rubia para levantar sus enormes pechos-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡QUE LE CORTEN LA CABEZA A ESE MALNACIDO! ¡COMO SE ATREVE A TOCAR EL CUERPO DE CENTOREA-SAMA!" -gritó Ino rodeada de un aura roja y asesina-.

"¡Basta Ino! ¡Sé que quieres hacer justicia pero no de este modo!" -Sakura trataba de calmar a su amiga, pero debido a la fuerza de la rubia le era imposible-.

"¡Qué demonios comes Ino, eres más fuerte de lo normal!" -Tenten sujetaba una de sus piernas-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Seguro se sienten gruesos y pesados! ¿Tienes dolor de espalda?" -preguntó el chaparro para que Centorea se aparte de el-.

"¡Has cruzado la línea, escoria criminal! ¡No los perdonare más sus groserías!" -gritó la rubia desenvainando su espada para castigar al Director-.

"¡No queremos tus disculpas!" -exclamó Kasegi para la sorpresa de Centorea que se detuvo y al mismo tiempo decía '… ¿¡Que!?'- "¡como Director, es mi destino ser despreciado por todos! ¿¡Estaría haciendo mi trabajo si tuviera demasiado miedo de hacer preguntas chocantes!? -decía mientras apretaba su puño con fuerza- ¡preguntas para la comprensión! ¡Preguntas para la amistad! ¡Voy a preguntarlas todas, por el bien de mi película!" -finalizó el chaparro con unas lágrimas en sus ojos, mostrando su espíritu como Director-.

"Mh… ¡Ghh…!" -gruñía Centorea que contuvo las ganas de hacer picadillo al chaparro y guardar su espada-.

"¡Muy bien, a continuación tu habitación, Miia!" -pidió Kasegi emocionado pero la pelirroja y el Uzumaki miraban con desconfianza al Director-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Y aquí vamos de nuevo, otra semana más encerrada en mi habitación…" -Hinata soltó un suspiro de cansancio por todas las humillaciones que le hacía pasar la Lamia y sus escenitas-.

"Si, una semana donde tengo que aguantarte con tus sueños sobre Naruto-san y como te da duro por detrás" -dijo fastidiada Hanabi-.

"¡Cierra la boca Hanabi! ¡Lo que yo haga no es de tu incumbencia!" -gritó la peliazul completamente roja de la vergüenza que la hacía pasar su hermana menor-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"…Esta es mi habitación" -Miia se encontraba sentada en su cama, su habitación se veía como el de cualquier chica de su edad, con peluches, fotos y cosméticos-.

"Ya veo, así que, Miia, ¿estas llevando ropa interior?" -volvió a preguntar el Director, Miia se sonrojo y llevo sus manos a su falda para evitar que hagan una toma de ella-.

"¿¡Esta es tu primera pregunta!? ¡Sí, estoy llevando ropa interior!" -respondió Miia apretando una almohada con su cola-.

"Muy bien, ¿podrías mostrárnosla?" -preguntó el chaparro, haciendo que un enorme rubor aparezca en el rostro de Miia-.

"¡Como si pudiera… idiota!" -gritó ella que aparto la cámara con su mano, pero al hacer eso notaron una bolsa que contenía algo en su interior-.

"¿Qué es esa bolsa?" -preguntó Kasegi al notar la bolsa que hay en la habitación, cosa que alarmo a la pelirroja que la tomo rápidamente-.

"¿Es eso la piel que has mudado hace poco?" -preguntó Naruto que reconoció la bolsa y llamando la atención del Director- "¿Por qué sigues teniendo eso?"

"P… Porque… si la pongo fuera en la basura, los cuervos pueden ir por ella y esparcirlo por todas partes… ¡y eso sería muy vergonzoso…!" -respondió Miia avergonzada-.

"¿¡Por qué tirarlo!?" -exclamó Kasegi que tomo la bolsa de la muda de piel- "¡este es un artículo raro que todo el mundo quiere tener en sus manos! ¡Por siglos la gente ha usado la piel mudada como amuletos de suerte! ¡Incluso hay santuarios dedicados a los dioses serpientes! ¡Es llamado 'Jataihi' en China, y es usada como medicina china!" -dicha información sorprendió a todos menos a Miia que tenía una expresión de horror en su cara- "así que, ¿puedo tener esto? ¡Estoy seguro que haría a mucha gente muy feliz!"

"¡E-Eww, no!" -cabe decir que la Lamia se sintió muy asqueada por lo que escucho de parte del Director- "¡alguien que sería feliz de tener en sus manos mi piel…! ¡Es solo un pervertido!"

' _Bueno, si es tu piel muerta… después de todo…'_ -pensó el Uzumaki-.

"¡Estará bien, solamente lo daremos a algunos laboratorios de investigación!" -explicó Kasegi- "¡Puede haber un importante hallazgo que espera ser descubierto en tu piel! ¡Al hacer esto, nos podemos entender unos a otros en un nivel más profundo! ¡Tal vez serás capaz de estar más cerca del hombre que estés interesado!" -al decir eso, la pelirroja abrió sus ojos al oír esa parte-.

' _¡Mas cerca del hombre que estoy interesado…!'_ -pensó Miia que en ese momento pensó que con su piel, encontrarían una nueva sustancia para el beneficio médico, y gracias a su contribución recibiría una enorme suma de dinero. Con eso podría comprar una mansión hecha de piel de serpiente y contrataría a sus 'rivales' de amor como guardaespaldas- "b… bueno, si tú dices eso, entonces…" -decía la Lamia que parecía recapacitar- "por la amistad… si, por la amistad…" -empezó a murmurar para no pensar en cosas relacionadas con el dinero-.

"Pero es una pena…" -murmuró Kasegi que fue escuchado por Naruto- "conseguiría un precio si tuviera filmado su desprendimiento de piel…" -dijo de forma sospechosa, cosa que le pareció muy extraño al Uzumaki-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Lo sabía! ¡Ese Kasegi está planeando algo entre manos!" -exclamó Ino que seguía molesta con el chaparro- "¡como desearía acabar con ese enano! ¡Lo torturaría hasta que me pide que lo mate!"

"No eres la única, yo quiero usarlo como tiro al blanco" -apoyó Tenten que saco su Kunai-.

"Y yo como saco de boxeo" -agregó Sakura tronándose los nudillos, mientras que las demás solo pensaban en usar sus técnicas con el enano-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Esposo…" -Papi entro a la habitación de Miia mientras llamaba al rubio- "creo que… va a salir…" -avisó ella con el rostro sonrojado y una expresión de cansancio-.

"¡C-C-Cálmate, Papi!" -le dijo el rubio para calmarla, pero este se veía alarmado porque no tenía idea que hacer en este tipo de situación-.

"¡Esta bien! ¡Utiliza la técnica de Lamaze! ¡Jii! ¡Jii! ¡Joo! ¡Respira en el 'Jii' y exhala en el 'Joo'!" -explicó Miia que sabía algo del tema-.

"Ella no va a tener suficiente aire de esa manera" -opinó Mero, a lo que Naruto pensó que era necesario llevarla a la habitación de la peliazul-.

Todo el mundo menos Miia, Centorea y Mero, se juntaron en la habitación de Papi. La Harpía está sentada en su cama más nerviosa, Naruto está parado al lado al lado de la cama mientras Kasegi y sus hombres se preparaban para grabar todo. Lo más curioso, es que dentro de la habitación, había una piscina para niños.

"¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Van a filmar eso también!?" -gritaba Miia afuera de la habitación de la peliazul porque la puerta está cerrada-.

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Es por eso que estamos aquí!" -respondió Kasegi desde el interior de la habitación-.

"¿¡Y por qué no podemos entrar!?" -preguntó la pelirroja que tenía una mala espina de esto-.

-Dentro de la habitación de Papi-

"¡Guarden silencio, estamos rodando!" -pidió el Director para seguir con su trabajo- "muy bien, Papi" -decía en el momento que la cámara la enfocaba- "ahora, quítate tú vestido."

"¿¡Qué!? ¡Ella no necesita hacer eso!" -se quejó el Uzumaki negándose a que la peliazul se desvista frente a cámaras-.

"¡Pero por supuesto que sí!" -respondió Kasegi- "muy bien Papi, solo levanta tu vestido" -Papi obedeció y subió su falta luego de abrir sus piernas, dejando ver sus pantis

"No me parece necesario hacer eso…" -dijo el Uzumaki que cada vez pensaba que era una mala idea-.

"¡Queremos ayudarla a poner huevos, señor esposo!" -Señaló el Director- ¡ahora, necesitamos de su ayuda para que Papi ponga sus huevos!"

"¿¡Qué!?" -exclamó Naruto que en ese momento pensó que esto sería una mala idea-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿¡Ehhh!? ¿¡En verdad van a mostrar eso en televisión!?" -decía una muy sonrojada Temari viendo como avanzaba la escena-.

"Esto ya dejo de ser un programa familiar" -exclamó Hinata tapándole los ojos a Hanabi- "no veas hermanita, eres muy pequeña para ver cosas como un parto."

"¡Lo dice la pervertida que usa el Byakugan para espiar a Naruto-san cuando se baña!" -gritó Hanabi que termino contando al que no debía, ganándose el odio de su hermana mayor que le aplico una llave al cuello- "¡GAAHH! ¡SUELTA…SUELTA!"

"¡QUE TE DIJE DE DECIR ESAS COSAS DE MI PERSONA, HANABI!" -gritó la peliazul que soltó el cuello de su hermana para tomar uno de los brazos y aplicarle una llave Kimura, causando que Hanabi gritara desesperadamente que la suelte-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Eso es, eso… masajee su estómago, de esa manera" -indicó el Director al Uzumaki que se encontraba detrás de Papi que jadeaba- "¡va muy bien, señor esposo!" -decía mientras el camarógrafo grababa todo-.

"¡C…Cállate!" -gritó Naruto- "ahora no es tiempo para estar…" -se quejó Naruto hasta que Kasegi lo interrumpe-.

"Por cierto, ¿Qué va a hacer con sus huevos?" -preguntó Kasegi en ese momento- "puedo hacer una oferta…" -ofreció este queriendo comprar los huevos-.

"¡Cállate! ¡Solo haz lo que tienes que hacer!" -gritó Naruto al Director y seguir masajeando el estómago de Papi- _'el cuerpo de Papi es tan delgado… pero ella todavía tiene la suavidad de una mujer…'_ -pensó mientras continuaba con lo suyo, Papi no paraba de gemir ante el tacto de su esposo- _'¡su calor corporal se está filtrando en mis manos…!'_

"E… Esposo… solo un poco…" -dijo la peliazul que saco de trance a Naruto-.

"¡Lo… lo siento! ¿Estaba haciéndolo muy fuerte?" -preguntó este muy sonrojado-.

"Solo un poco más abajo…" -pidió la Harpía con un lindo sonrojo en su cara-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De pronto se escuchó el sonido seco de algo cayendo al piso, todas dirigieron la mirada al ver que Temari se desmayó, incluso notaron que tenía una leve hemorragia nasal.

"Genial, se desmayó al imaginarse en las manos hábiles de Naruto-kun la toquen" -rezongó Tenten molesta- _'aunque la verdad no es tan mala idea.'_

"Yo me encargo de revivirla" -dijo Sakura que se acercó a la rubia de Suna, ella analizo como se encontraba y pensó que el único que la despertaría- "¡Temari, Gaara se declaró a Matsuri y se van a casar!" -grito para que la mencionada abra sus ojos de inmediato-.

"¡ALEJENSE TODAS! ¡YO PIDO SER SU MADRINA DE BODAS Y PIDO ESCOGER SU VESTIDO!" -reacciono Temari que se levantó de a golpe para darse cuenta que seguía en la sala principal de los Hyūgas- "¿eh? ¿Qué paso? ¿No estoy en la boda de mi hermano?" -se preguntó ella confusa-.

"Lo siento mucho, pero tenía que decir eso para que despertaras" -se disculpó Sakura con la rubia de Suna que tenía una vena pulsante en su cara-.

"¡NO JUEGUES CON ESO OTRA VEZ! ¡YO TENGO LA ILUSION DE VER A MI HERMANO POR FIN FELIZ A LADO DE MATSURI Y JUEGAN CON ESO!" -gritaba la rubia zarandeando a la pelirosa-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

' _¿¡Más abajo!?'_ -pensó Naruto que se puso muy nervioso pero decidió hacer caso a la petición de Papi, comenzó acariciar por debajo del estómago de la peliazul que soltó otro gemido- _'¿¡uwah!? ¿Qué esta cosa dura en su estómago? ¿¡Es esto el huevo…!?'_ -pensaba al sentir algo duro dentro de la peliazul-.

"E… Esposo… Papi va… va a…" -anunció la peliazul sintiendo esa sensación extraña cuando Suu absorbió el agua de su cuerpo aquel día- "¡el huevo va a… salir…!"

"¡S-Sigue así, Papi!" -decía el Uzumaki dándole apoyo a la mencionada-.

"Muy bien, ahora… ¡vamos a quitar su ropa interior!" -anunció Kasegi para que el camarógrafo haga un enfoque en la prenda de Papi, cosa que Naruto pensó que era una mala idea- "¡quiero capturar esta escena dorada de la puesta de huevo! ¡Directamente! ¡Esto es por la comprensión! ¡Por la amistad! ¡Por favor, permítanos filmar!"

"Esposo…" -hablo Papi para que el rubio la mire- "está bien…" -dijo ella aprobando que sigan filmándola, y de paso el Uzumaki se puso mucho más nervioso cuando empezó a quitarle de forma lenta las pantis de Papi, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Kasegi-.

' _¡Si! ¡Eso es! ¡Enséñame una gran escena sin de la puesta de huevos!'_ -pensaba el hombre que tomo otra personalidad, a una más retorcida- _'¡los huevos de Harpía se venden sobre los tres millones de Yenes por pieza! ¡Si combinamos eso con la escena sin censura de una bonita y joven Harpía poniendo huevos…! Podrían ser cuatro… ¡no, cinco millones!'_ -ante la idea de ganar mucho dinero, este sonrió de forma desquiciada- _'¡hombre, esto de las interespecies es una mina de oro! ¡Ayuda que todos sean retrasados, porque puedo usarlos todo lo que quiera!'_

"D… Director…" -hablo uno de los miembros de filmación que se escuchaba muy nervioso-.

"¿Hm? ¿Qué?" -preguntó Kasegi- _'¡deja de interrumpirme! ¡Esta es la mejor parte!'_ -pensó en el momento que volteo y ver a Suu que tenía uno de sus tentáculos sobre su cabeza mientras decía todo lo que él pensaba- _'maldición, se me… esta… acabando la… ¿paciencia?'_ -en ese momento se dio cuenta que metió la pata al oír que Suu decía todo lo que había pensado- "¿¡QUÉ!?" -cuando grito, la puerta de la habitación fue derribara por Miia y Centorea que capturaron a los dos sujetos que acompañaban al falso Director-.

"Entonces, ¿de esto se trataba todo…?" -decía una muy molesta Miia que capturo a uno de los sujetos con su cola-.

"¿Comprensión? ¿Amistad? ¡Que absurdo!" -exclamó Centorea igual de molesta mientras la hoja se encontraba cerca del cuello del camarógrafo que se rindió de inmediato-

"¡Estabas intentando hacer dinero con nosotras, ¿no?!" -exclamó la pelirroja, poniendo muy nervioso a Kasegi-.

"¡Entrégame la cámara y la piel mudada de Miia!" -ordenó la Centauro, Kasegi tomo la bolsa y la cámara para apartarse de las chicas-.

"¡N-No me toquen!" -gritó el chaparro aferrándose a la cámara y la bolsa para que no se lo quiten- "¡para que lo sepan, ustedes las interespecies retrasadas no pueden herir a los humanos! ¡Esta cámara y esta bolsa de piel me pertenecen! ¡Son todos míos! ¡Así que no pongan un dedo sobre mí!"

"¡Sr. Director!" -se escuchó el grito de Naruto- "¡quería un huevo, ¿no?!" -en ese momento un huevo fue lanzado en el aire, Kasegi abrió sus ojos por completo al ver que ese era el huevo que tanto de deseaba-.

"¡M-Mi huevo! ¡Es mi huevo!" -ante la emoción, el chaparro dejo caer la bolsa y la cámara que se rompió, este corrió para atrapar su tan ansiado huevo- "¡mis tres millones…!"

Justo cuando iba a tenerlo entre sus manos, este no vio el puño de Naruto que le conecto con gran fuerza en el rostro, lo que dejo a Kasegi tirado en el piso e inconsciente, con los lentes rotos al igual que el huevo desparramado en toda su cara.

"¡Si quieres huevos, vete al maldito supermercado y cómprate algunos tú mismo!" -declaró Naruto molesto al inconsciente chaparro-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Por Kami! ¡Naruto-kun vuelve a ser el héroe del día! ¡Es como si me salvara de ser ultrajada en la zona roja de la aldea!" -suspiró una fantasiosa Ino-.

"¡Claro que lo es, no por nada es el héroe de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Ninja al vencer a Madara!" -exclamó Hinata emocionada al ver a su Naruto haciendo su rol como héroe-.

"¡Con esta ya son 2-0 que le dan su merecido a ese bastardo de Mizuki!" -gritó orgullosa Sakura-.

"Naruto-san es maravilloso" -admitió Hanabi con mirada soñadora- _'como me gustaría ser mayor y estar a su lado'_ -pensó la Hyūga soltando un suspiro-.

"Ojala me hubiese fijado antes en él, así seriamos la pareja perfecta" -dijo Tenten lamentando en no haber dado una oportunidad al rubio, o al menos de conocerlo mejor-.

"Bueno, quizás le daré un punto a favor a ese Uzumaki. Después de todo, castigo a ese enano farsante" -comentó Karui desviando la mirada para que nadie note el sonrojo que tiene en su cara-.

"Por qué no me di cuenta antes de lo maravilloso que es Naruto-kun. Mi prima Kotohime tenía toda la razón, tuve que declararme antes cuando nos conocimos" -dijo Sasame arrepentida de no actuar antes-.

"¿Declarártele a quien, Saori-san? -preguntó una muy sonriente Hinata a la 'prima' de Sakura mientras expulsaba un siniestro instinto asesino-.

"¡Nada, no dije absolutamente nada!" -respondió Sasame asustada para ocultarse detrás de Sakura que también temía a la peliazul-.

"¡NOOOOOO, EL HUEVO DE PAPI FUE DESTRUIDO!" -se aterró Temari y estaba al punto del colapso-.

"¡ES VERDAD! ¡EL HUEVO SE ROMPIO!" -gritaron todas horrorizadas al darse cuenta que el Uzumaki aplasto el huevo con su puño en el rostro de Kasegi-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Dārin… ¿Qué has hecho con el huevo de Papi? Esta todo aplastado…" -preguntó Miia impactada al ver que su rubio rompió el huevo cuando golpeo al falso Director-.

"¿Eh? Oh, no, ese era uno de los huevos que compre en el supermercado. Con tanto alboroto que había, me olvide por completo en dejar la bolsa en la cocina" -explicó el rubio, en verdad fue una suerte que se trajo la bolsa con huevos a la habitación-.

"¡Pensé que habías tirado realmente el huevo de Papi! ¡Eres muy inteligente, Dārin!" -felicitó Miia por el brillante plan del rubio-.

"¡Como esperaba de mi Aruji-dono!" -dijo Centorea que también lo felicito al engañar al falso Director-.

"¡To-tod-todo el mundo!" -gritó una nerviosa Mero para que los demás volteen a verla- "ella está poniendo un huevo…" -todo el mundo fue donde esta Papi que comenzó a poner su huevo-.

"¡P-Puedes hacerlo, Papi! ¡Un empujón más!" -decía Centorea animando a la peliazul-.

"¡Lamaze! ¡Recuerda el Lamaze! ¡Jii! ¡Jii! ¡Joo! ¡Joo! ¡Jii! ¡Jii!" -decía Miia que tapo la vista de su Dārin con su cola-.

"¡Oye! ¿¡Que estás haciendo, Miia!?" -preguntó Naruto con la vista tapada-.

"¡D-Dārin, no estas autorizado para ver!" -le prohibió la pelirroja para volver con Papi- "¡w… woah! ¡Ha… salido! -exclamó al ver el huevo que al fin había salido-.

"E… Es bastante grande…" -señaló Centorea impresionada de ver el huevo de Papi-.

"Wow… es realmente elástica…" -mencionó Mero llevando sus mano a su rostro-.

"¡Dejen de comentar en voz alta!" -gritó Naruto que no deseaba escuchar sus comentarios-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Qué bueno, creí que el público infantil tendría que ver todo ese proceso" -suspiró aliviada Temari-.

"A mí me sorprendió que Naruto-kun engañara a ese Director con un huevo falso. Creí que en verdad aplasto el huevo de Papi" -señaló Ino que en verdad creyó que rompieron el huevo-.

"Aun cuando él no puede moldear Chakra por su lesión, no ha impedido que el haga lo correcto y defienda los valores y mostrar que aún tiene fuerza -dijo Sakura sorprendida de la fuerza de ese golpe que dio Naruto-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Al anochecer-

"…Bueno, ¿Qué vamos a hacer con el huevo?" -preguntó Centorea, ella y el resto se encontraban en la cocina, Miia cocinaba algo mientras Naruto estaba sentado al lado de Papi que no se separaba de su lado-.

"No sabía que era tan valioso… ¿Qué haremos?" -fue la pregunta que hizo Mero que no tenía idea-.

"B-Bueno… entonces, ¿supongo que deberías tirarlo…?" -sugirió Naruto pero las demás pensaron que no era una buena idea- "pero aun así… ¿Qué deberíamos hacer, Srta. Smith?" -le preguntó a la coordinadora que arrastraba a los miembros de Kasegi atados y amordazados-.

"¡No le muestras esa cosa a una trabajadora de salario mínimo!" -gritó Smith que no quería ver el huevo- "bueno, de todos modos, una vez que termine de encargarme de estos chicos, volveré para cenar."

"Debo informarte de que Miia quien está cocinando hoy" -le advirtió la rubia, cosa que la Lamia se sintió algo ofendida-.

"Papi, ¿Dónde está tu huevo?" -preguntó el Uzumaki a la mencionada porque no sabía en donde dejo dicho huevo-.

"¡Lo puse en el cartón de huevos en el refrigerador!" -respondió Papi que seguía aferrada al brazo de su esposo-.

"Si lo dejas ahí, alguien podría no verlo e intentaría cocinarlo" -mencionó el rubio con una pequeña gota de sudor-.

"¡Hoy cenaremos mi especialidad, huevos cocidos!" -anuncio Miia sacando un huevo preparado, solo que este era el huevo que puso Papi dentro del refrigerador, Centorea y Mero pusieron una expresión de puro terror al ver como termino el huevo- "¿¡q-qué!? ¿¡No comen huevos cocidos!?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡MI HUEVOOOO! ¡ESA LAMIA ATOLONDRADA COCINO MI HUEVITO!" -gritó la rubia de Suna que se llevó sus manos sobre su cabeza al ver como si hubiera perdido a un hijo o hija-.

"Por fin esa imitadora hizo algo bueno. Nadie amarara a Naruto-kun a una relación excepto yo" -dijo Hinata victoriosamente, ganándose la mirada asesina de Temari que lentamente se acercaba a ella-.

"¿¡Acaso te alegra que el huevo sea cocinado por esa copia tuya!? ¡Papi no hizo nada para ganarse tu odio!" -gritó ella a punto de golpear a la peliazul hasta que fue detenida por Ino y Sakura-.

"Que rayos te pasa Hinata, eso está muy fuera de lugar y solo haces que te tachen de loca" -le reclamo la pelirosa- "Temari no le hagas caso, desde hace mucho ella está desvariando y dice cosas sin importancia" -le dijo a la rubia de Suna para que se calmara-.

"¡Oigan, no es mi culpa que esa roba identidades cocinara el huevo!" -se defendió la Hyūga que fue ignorada por todas- "¡maldita Lamia, ahora me van a ver como la villana de la historia!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oh, sí, Dārin-kun" -Smith se acercó al Uzumaki para informarle de algo importante- "ese Director había huido cuando llegue aquí, para que lo sepas" -eso sorprendió al rubio- "por supuesto, su tarjeta, su nombre, y su dirección eran todos falsos. Parece acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, así que es probablemente un delincuente profesional. Empezaremos la investigación mañana."

-En otro sector de la ciudad-

"¡Ese maldito mocoso!" -en el interior de una casa, se encontraba el falso Director que parecía estar hilando algo. Su habitación estaba oscuro pero iluminada por el televisor que transmitía un concierto en vivo del popular grupo ANM48, además que el lugar está lleno de basura y telarañas - "¡mis tres millones de Yenes…!" -siguió maldiciendo- "¡arruino mi cámara y todo lo grabado también! ¡Tengo que encontrar mi próxima víctima…no, antes de eso, tengo que convertir todo este hilo en dinero efectivo!" -siguió con su trabajo mientras una sombra detrás de él se acercó lentamente, revelando unas largas y delgadas extremidades-.

"Parece que estas ocupado, ¿quieres mi ayuda? Tengo un montón de hilo" -dijo aquella sombra con una voz femenina-.

"¡Cállate! ¡No empieces a actuar de un modo altanera y poderosa solo porque puedas hacer un poco de dinero por tu hilo!" -gritó el chaparro aquella mujer misteriosa- "¡y deja de tejer redes por todo el lugar! ¿¡No puedes mantenerlo en un solo lugar!?"

"¿Mantenerlo en un solo lugar? ¿Quieres decir cómo esto?" -dijo la misteriosa mujer que levanto una manos casi esqueléticas de color negro, de las puntas de sus dedos salían unos hilos de los cuales capturaron al chaparro dentro de lo que parecía ser un capullo- "para desechar tres millones de Yenes así, debe ser una persona amable o es un lobo vestido de oveja" -decía aquella mujer misteriosa apareciendo en escena. De la cintura para arriba era el cuerpo de una mujer de curvas provocativas y un traje de lo más provocativo, mientras que el resto de su cuerpo era de una enorme araña negra, su rostro se mantenía oculto en la oscuridad de la habitación pero tres pares de ojos rojizos brillaron luego de lamerse un dedo- "que asqueroso… pero me interesa un poco" -finalizó con una sonrisa seductora-.

…

…

…

Continuara

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Q...QU...QUE ERA ESA COSA!" -grito Hinata señalando la pantalla temblando como gelatina-.

"N-No lo sé… tal vez… sea una interespecie" -respondió una impactada Sakura- "la verdad… es que no pensé que existieran ese tipo de interespecies con rasgos arácnidos."

"Una interespecie de lo más aterradora que jamás haya visto. Ni en las locuras de Anko-sensei me imaginaria algo como eso" -Ino horrorizada al ver a la mujer con rasgos arácnidos-.

"Por fin hizo su aparición…" -decía Hanabi muy seria para ganarse la atención de las demás- "¿es que no lo ven? En estas historias de romance, siempre hay una antagonista que hace su aparición" -ahora todas entendían lo que la Hyūga menor les explicaba- "ella de seguro debe ser la villana del programa que hará lo que sea para arruinar la felicidad de las chicas y la de Naruto-san."

"Apoyo a Hanabi en esto, con la forma en que ataco a ese chaparro y de la forma que hablaba de Naruto-kun, no me trae buena espina" -señaló Tenten-.

"Pero hay algo que me llamo la atención, y es que nunca mostraron el rostro de la antagonista" -volvió a hablar Hanabi mientras señala ese punto- "¿algunas de ustedes pudo ver su rostro?" -pregunto ella para que las demás le responden con un no- "demonios… esto no pinta bien" -Hanabi puso una expresión de preocupación-.

"Oye, en que estás pensando, y porque te pusiste como si hubieras visto un fantasma" -preguntó Sasame viendo el rostro de Hanabi-.

"No sé si han dado cuenta, pero a excepción de mi persona, Tenten y Sakura, todas las que están aquí ya tienen su personaje en el programa" -explicó ella para que la castaña y la pelirosa abran sus ojos al comprender la situación- "eso quiere decir… ¡que una de nosotras podría ser la antagonista del programa!"

"¡No, me niego a ser la antagonista! ¡Sé que no he tratado a Naruto pero dudo ser la villana!" -Tenten rezaba que no fuese el caso-.

"Dudo que eso te pase, porque nunca fuiste agresiva con el… a excepción de cierta persona que conocemos" -comento Ino que miraba a cierta pelirosa que se sintió muy ofendida- "por mucho que lo niegues, tu eres la única persona a excepción de Tsunade-sama que lo golpea hasta mandarlo a volar fuera de la aldea."

"¡Oigan, en mi defensa él se lo merecía por cada idiotez que hacia! -reclamó Sakura, todas solo la veían con una expresión de 'Si tú, ándale'- "¡además, por la voz de ese personaje se notaba que es alguien o algo mayor de edad! ¡Así que Tsunade-sama también podría ser candidata porque hubo veces que también lo golpeaba!"

"Ese es otro buen punto a favor. Solo vean lo que paso con Saori-san" -señaló Hinata- "a ella le toco ser Doppel, y eso que apenas conoció a Naruto-kun."

"Esto puede ser descabellado, pero puede haber más de una persona que no le agrade Naruto, y podría ser blanco también" -diría Sasame sacando varias hipótesis- "¿Cuántas personas hay en esta aldea detestan a ese rubio? Solo tenemos que investigar y lo sabremos."

"¡Esperen un momento! ¡Y que pasa conmigo!" -exclamó Hanabi en ese momento- "¡puede que no me guste la idea pero también hay probabilidad que pueda ser yo quien salga en el programa!"

"Eso es totalmente imposible e ilógico" -comentó Hinata negando con su cabeza, a lo que Hanabi molesta le reclama el por qué no, a lo que la peliazul cruzándose de brazos le responde- "es porque eres demasiado niña para verte como una adulta."

"¡Puedo ser pequeña pero soy muy picosa también, las grandes cosas vienen en paquetes pequeños! ¿Cierto Temari-san? -dijo Hanabi buscando el apoyo de la rubia de Suna que no contesto, solo ella camino de forma lenta y tomo lentamente su Abanico Gigante- "¿Temari-san?"

"¡Esto es por mi huevo, Fūton: Dai Kamaitachi no Jutsu (Elemento Viento: Gran Hoz de Comadreja)!" -gritó Temari abriendo su Abanico Gigante y lanzar su Jutsu Fūton hacia su objetivo, Hinata Hyūga-.

Una gran explosión devasto más de la mitad de la mansión de los Hyūgas y el lugar donde estaban las chicas, dejando a Temari estando de pie y sin un rasguño a excepción de Hinata que salió volando hacia el otro extremo de los terrenos de su clan y estrellar con varios muros. El resto de las chicas solo quedaron atrapadas entre los escombros con sus ojos en espiral porque no se esperaban tal acción de parte de la rubia de Suna.

A lo lejos de la mansión, la peliazul se levantó de los escombros de un muro del cual salió atravesándolo, tenía algunas heridas superficiales pero su ropa se dañó bastante, dejando al descubierto su curvilíneo cuerpo.

"Aaauuhhhh… eso dolió…" -decía la Hyūga una vez de pie para mirarse y ver como quedo- "¡QUE RAYOS SUCEDE CONTIGO, APENAS ME VES Y ME ATACAS!" -exclamó ella viendo a la rubia acercándose con un ritmo lento pero sonoro. Sus exhalaciones parecían emanar vapor de su boca y nariz, sus ojos era lo que más inquieto a Hinata, parecía ser que la Kunoichi rubia de Suna se convirtió en una asesina psicópata- "¿T-T-Temari?" -dijo muy asustada-.

" **No te lo perdonare… por haber cocinado ese huevo inocente…"** -decía Temari con una voz de ultratumba que helo a la peliazul que intento disculparse pero fue callada en el momento que la rubia volvió a atacarla- **"¡Fūton: Dai Kamaitachi no Jutsu!"** -ataco con otra poderosa ráfaga de viento a la Hyūga que alcanzo a esquivarlo con la ayuda del Kawarimi no Jutsu, pero otra parte de los terrenos de los Hyūgas con el resto de la mansión fue destruido- **"¡puedes correr todo lo que quieras, pero no nadie te salvara de mi ira!"** -gritó la rubia que siguió atacando a su alrededor con ráfagas de viento que destruían todo a su paso, hasta varios miembros del Clan salieron volando por la ira de la hermana del Kazekage-.

Alrededor de una hora, todo lo que pertenecía al Clan Hyūga, incluyendo la gran mansión fue destruida por la iracunda Temari que fue detenida por Tsunade Senju que le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza. Hinata solo se mantuvo oculta detrás de la Godaime Hokage por el miedo que la invadió, nunca pensó que la hermana del Kazekage fuera más aterradora que el mismo Madara Uchiha, y todo se debía por un simple huevo de Harpía cocinado.

Fin del capítulo.

* * *

Como han leído, para el próximo capítulo de "Monster Musume no Uzumaki" se viene la aparición de Rachnera Arachnera en el programa para el sufrimiento de una Kunoichi xD. Ahora veré quien de ustedes logra adivinar ya que esta la puse muy difícil porque hasta hoy, nadie la logrado adivinar. Nos leemos pronto.


	16. La tela de una Arachne

¡Wassup Bitches! Ahora que Septiembre ha terminado y tengo internet, podre volver a trabajar de forma normal para mi alivio. Primero que nada, quiero agradecer a todos por los más de 40 comentarios del capítulo del huevo de Papi y de sus opiniones de que Kunoichi sería la afortunada… o desafortunada xD

Muchos han estado escribiendo que la escogida seria Sakura, y la verdad no es una mala opción… pero lamento romper sus sueños pero Rachnera no se parecerá a la pelirosa. Recuerden que cuando empecé a hacer esta historia cuando BloodEdge me desafío, yo ya planifique 5 veces sobre los roles de las chicas interespecies y de quienes se parecerían. Así que Sakura no es elegida, para ella tengo algo que NUNCA JAMAS se lo esperarían, ni siquiera pensarían en esa chica interespecie.

Sobre las demás escogidas, algunas fueron interesantes, como Mikoto Uchiha, Tayuya, Kin Tsuchi, etc. Y los que sí han acertado en adivinar son… -sonido de redoble de tambores- "Neopercival, Seirei kenshi, xirons20 y TXPOK2460". Estos cuatros adivinaron sin problemas sobre el parentesco de Rachnera y *******. Bien, dicho esto… ¡disfruten del fucking capítulo, montón de puercas!

* * *

"Blah blah blah" (Personajes hablando)

' _Blah blah blah'_ (Personajes pensando)

((Blah blah blah)) (Personajes conversando por teléfono)

* * *

Capítulo 15: La tela de una Arachne

-Mansión del Clan Senju- 20:37 PM-

"Esta investigación no lleva a nada, ya se cumplió una semana completa y no tengo a alguien que encaje con la nueva personaje del trama" -exclamo frustrada Anko sin dejar de mirar una pizarra donde fotografías de varias conocidas suyas y de la guerra estaban presentes, entre las cuales estaban Tenten, Sakura, Hanabi, Moegi y otras más bajo las palabras 'Posibles candidatas'-.

"¡Por que debo estar en esa tonta lista!" -exclamo la molesta Sakura viendo su fotografía en el pizarrón-.

"Sakura, TODO el mundo sabe cómo tratabas a Naruto-kun, TODA Konoha lo sabe… incluso las demás aldeas de la alianza" -remarco Tenten que también está molesta al verse entre las 'posibles candidatas'- "aun insisto que yo no debería estar entre las escogidas, yo nunca he hecho nada malo a Naruto-kun" -remarco al momento de cruzarse de brazos-.

"Nadie está a salvo, a excepción de las que ya tienen su personaje en el programa" -señalo Hanabi- "siendo sincera, me gustaría que la antagonista se parezca a mí, así le restregaría en la cara a mi hermana de la sexy que llegare a ser dentro de unos años" -dijo con una gran sonrisa al imaginarse con un gran cuerpo voluptuoso-.

"Oigan… hay algo que ha estado llamándome la atención" -Temari tomo la palabra, así todas las chicas- "¿Por qué ella está aquí?" -señalo a Kurenai que vino junto con su hija Mirai Sarutobi entre sus brazos-.

"Tenía que venir porque los vecinos se cansaron de los gritos de Anko" -señalo la ex Kunoichi viendo con odio a su mejor amiga- "así que vine para ver que pasara con el programa con Mirai porque no tengo con quien dejarla a su cuidado."

"Bueno, eso es obvio… pero, ¿Por qué ella no está entre las demás del pizarrón?" -señalo la rubia de Suna que no veía la foto de Kurenai entre las demás 'sospechosas'-.

"Sencillo, aunque ella criticaba a Naruto a sus espaldas, no hizo nada para lastimarlo o decirle las cosas en su cara, además que como ya es madre, es otro factor que influye" -dijo Anko sencillamente-.

Mientras todas seguían conversando sobre el tema del misterioso personaje que aparece en el programa, Tsunade y Shizune estaban un poco apartadas del grupo. La Senju había invitado a todas para ver el programa de esta noche ya que la mansión del Clan Hyūga fue destruida por la ira de la hermana mayor del Kazekage. Hiashi pudo haber exigido el encarcelamiento de Temari, pero al ver lo furiosa que estaba ese día, este simplemente se olvidó de lo que sucedió y castigo a Hinata por ser la responsable del tremendo caos.

"Este… Tsunade-sama, ¿cree que fue una buena idea traerlas a todas a la mansión de su abuelo? Digo, sabe los problemas que han causado algunas de ellas" -menciono Shizune mas que nerviosa-.

"Por mí se hubieran quedado en la calle, pero ese tonto de Kakashi me suplico que las dejará entrar y me prometió que por su cuenta corre si alguien se pasa de lista" -explicó una muy feliz Tsunade, pero su sonrisa no duro mucho cuando vio que las chicas pidieron que coloquen una foto suya entre las sospechosas- "¡OIGAN, ¿ASI ME PAGAN POR INVITARLAS A MI HOGAR?!"

"Lo sentimos mucho Tsunade-sama, pero tenemos que estar seguras por si acaso" -dijo Ino para calmar a la Senju-.

"Usted puede que quiera a Naruto como a un hijo… pero de vez en cuando lo golpeaba cuando él la llamaba 'Bāchan' en el pasado"- menciono Sakura a su maestra-.

"No te me pongas impertinente muchachita, no soy como tú que lo golpeaban cuando se te daba la gana, también lo golpeabas cuando era ingresado al hospital por un chequeo mensual -la Senju dejó callada a Sakura que estaba más pálida que Orochimaru-.

"No tenía que ser tan cruel conmigo…" -dijo la pelirosa deprimida mientras Ino la consolaba-.

-Mansión del Clan Senju-21:58 PM-

"Queda menos de dos minutos…" -señalo Anko sentada en un silla, las chicas, Kurenai, Tsunade y Shizune tomaron asiento frente a un gran televisor que se compró la Senju cuando se retiró del cargo de Hokage para disfrutar de su retiro-.

"Nunca en mi vida me he puesto tan nerviosa…" -comento Sakura viendo el reloj en la sala principal- "espero que Naruto no me guarde rencor por tanto tiempo que lo trate mal."

"Ninguna de nosotras estamos a salvo. Tal vez sea yo y Hanabi que salga como la villana del programa" -señalo Tenten en el mismo estado que la pelirosa-.

"Yo solo deseo que la chica que me imite tenga un cuerpo mejor que el de mi hermana. Así se verá que en el futuro seré más hermosa" -se jactaba Hanabi-.

"¡Ya cállense, está a punto de comenzar! Kurenai aquí tienes palomitas sin mantequilla, solo con sal -dijo por ultimo Anko para tomar asiento-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A muy tardar de la noche, dos figuras se bajaron de una camioneta para correr en dirección a la casa del falso Director. En el interior de ella, Kasegi que seguía atrapado dentro del capullo pudo hacer una llamada al Programa del Intercambio Cultural para que alguien viniera a salvarlo. Las dos figuras se acercan de forma silenciosa a la entrada de la casa para no llamar la atención de cierta mujer araña que coloco unas alarmas hechas de hilo. Cuando una de las cuerdas se rompió al hacer contacto con la pierna de aquellas personas afuera de la casa, ella se ocultó en el momento que la puerta fue destruida y que una chica pelirroja armada con dos armas de fuego automático entrara.

"¡Alto ahí! ¡Tengo un mensaje para la no-humana que vive aquí!" -grito la chica conocida como Zombina del grupo especial Monster of Neuro o **MON** junto con Tionishia que fue quien destruyo la puerta- "¡se sospecha que violaste el Acta del Intercambio Cultural entre Especies! ¡Ríndete y sal de manera pacífica!"

"Oye, Zombina, es realmente espelúznate aquí adentro... hay tantas telarañas…" -decía Tionishia entrando a la habitación con algo de miedo luego de ser regañada por su compañera, mientras miraba a su alrededor no se vio que tropezó con hilos de telarañas- "¡uwaah!" -grito luego de caer encima de Zombina que no alcanzo a moverse, de rompió el piso con la caída- "¡Bowie! Me tropecé con algo~"

"Estoy… realmente agradecida ser una Zombie… de lo contrario, ya estaría muerta" -dijo Zombina aplastada por el enorme cuerpo de la chica Ogro-.

"¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Ella se ha escapado!?" -grito Tionishia viendo que a quien buscaba se escapa de la habitación-.

La interespecie arácnida logro salir de la casa para escalar hasta el techo y así escapar, pero en eso se da cuenta que a lo lejos vio a Manako sobre el techo de una casa y que la apuntaba con su rifle francotirador con silenciador, disparándole al objetivo que logró esquivarlo pero al hacerlo, termino dando a lo que parecía ser un papel que llevaba consigo.

"¡Ahhh! Oh no, falle…" -dijo Manako viendo como el objetivo huía por los techos de las casas- "es tan difícil apuntar con el silenciador puesto…"

"Al menos tuviste la oportunidad de hacer algo esta vez" -decía Doppel echada en el techo al momento de ver que el papel que sostenía la interespecie arácnida cayo frente a sus ojos-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"A pesar de tener un cuerpo de una araña gigante, se mueve con mucha agilidad" -señalo Sasame impresionada- "pero aun no muestran su cara a pesar de todo."

"No solo eso, ella supo cómo poner trampas y de una alarma que le advirtió la presencia de **MON** " -menciono Anko- "siendo sincera, ella puede ser una gran Kunoichi con el entrenamiento indicado" -luego noto a Shizune rodeada de un aura depresiva- "¿Qué ocurre, Shizune?"

"Todo el mundo me dirá 'gorda de una tonelada' al ver como Tionishia aplasto a Zombina y destruyo el piso" -respondió la mencionada con cataratas de lágrimas en sus ojos-.

"A ella le importa más su peso que la identidad de la extraña interespecie araña" -dijo Tsunade soltando un suspiro-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hogar de Naruto Uzumaki-

"…Entonces, encontramos esta nota que ella dejo atrás cuando huía" -Smith le entrego el papel que tenía la culpable a Miia y Centorea que se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando leyeron su contenido-.

"¡Oye, esto es…!" -decía la pelirroja leyendo el contenido del papel-.

"¡Nuestra dirección!" -señalo Centorea viendo que el papel tenía escrito la dirección en donde todas Vivian, hasta Mero se sorprendió al ver eso-.

"Recibimos una llamada al 110 de él, así que **MON** fue enviado para asegurar las instalaciones, pero…" -continuo la coordinadora que dejo su taza de café en la mesa- "había salido de casa sin permiso. ¡Ups!" -finalizo sacando la lengua de forma infantil-.

"¿¡No querrás decir que ella se escapó!?" -exclamo Miia molesta de la situación para que Smith se ponga seria al tema-.

"Nosotros seguimos aun sin entender completamente la situación" -menciono la mujer acomodando sus lentes de sol- "ese hombre no estaba registrado como su familia de acogida. Así que, ¿Por qué tenía una interespecie viviendo con él?"

"Pero, ¿Por qué esa interespecie tendría nuestra dirección?" -pregunto Mero del porque tenían la dirección de la casa de su Danna-sama-.

"Creo que ella ha oído que había un montón de chicas interespecies viviendo aquí, e intentaría venir, pero supongo que estaba equivocada" -respondió Smith mirando algo curiosa como Papi y Suu entraban con bolsas de comida- "por otro lado ¿Dónde está Dārin-kun?" -pregunto al notar la falta de la presencia del Uzumaki-.

"Solo salió para comprar en la barata del supermercado antes de que se cerrara" -respondió Miia que también observaba como esas dos ponían las cosas que trajeron a la mesa- "por otro lado, ¿Qué están llevando ustedes dos?" -le pregunto a Papi y a Suu-.

"¡Había un montón de comida tirada fuera de la casa, así que nosotras la trajimos adentro!" -respondió Papi para que las demás sacaran su conclusión-.

…Naruto Uzumaki había sido raptado por la interespecie fugitiva cuando regresaba a su casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡No puede ser cierto, mi Naruto-kun fue raptado por esa araña fugitiva!" -grito Hinata alarmada por su novio había sido secuestrado-.

"Hinata no saques conclusiones precipitadas, además Naruto es un ninja consumado y no se dejaría atrapar fácilmente -aconsejo Kurenai a su ex alumna para que se tranquilice-.

"¡Pero sensei, es que usted no lo entiende! ¡Naruto-kun ya no puede ser un ninja porque parte de su red de Chakra fue destruida durante la guerra!" -exclamo la peliazul dejando anonadada a Kurenai que no sabía nada al respecto-.

"¿Es que no sabía? Ese fue el mayor motivo del por qué Naruto renuncio. Por culpa de Sasuke, parte de su red de Chakra de destruyo, Tsunade-sama explico que es imposible reparar el daño hecho" -explico Sakura para que la ex Jōnin sensei del Equipo 8 quedo en shock

' _No puedo creerlo, Naruto ya no puede ser más un ninja, como no sabía de eso. ¡Maldito Kakashi, que se ha estado callando últimamente!'_ -se quejó la alirroja mentalmente-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Viejo almacén abandonado-

"Gh…" -Naruto comenzó a abrir sus ojos y ver que ya no se encontraba en la entrada de su casa, además que estaba colgando de cabeza y atado de manos y piernas con lo que parecía ser una especie de hilo- "… ¿eh? ¿Qué?" -decías mas que confundido- "recuerdo que salí del supermercado e ir a casa… ¿Dónde estoy?" -se preguntó a su mismo-.

"Vaya, ¿estas despierto?" -decía una voz femenina que provenía a espaldas del Uzumaki que giro su cabeza para ver quién era- "no puedo creer que te desmayaste cuando te atrape. En serio odio a los humanos… en verdad" -decía aquella persona que se acercó al rubio y revelar su identidad- "encantada de conocerte, me llamo Rachnera Arachnera" -se presentó la nombrada. Su parte superior del cuerpo es el de una mujer joven y atractiva con pechos grandes, pelo largo color blanco que cubre el lado derecho de su cara. Tiene seis ojos de color rojo monocromáticos sin pupilas. Tiene pequeños colmillos. La parte inferior de su cuerpo es el de una araña, tiene ocho patas y una calavera que adorna el abdomen (de araña). Vestía unos trajes súper reveladores que mostraba una figura con medidas de 92-55-87- "¿asumo que esta es la primera vez que vez una Arachne? Fufu… ¿estas asustado?" -pregunto la peliblanca sonriendo levemente-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Nooo, porque me odias Uzumaki! ¡Que tiene Yugao que yo no para que sea Zombina! ¡Ahora la otra es un sexy MILF arácnida! ¡Simplemente es justo! -Anko se lamentaba en un rincón golpeando el suelo una y otra vez-.

"¿¡Qué!? ¡Esto debe ser una especie de broma!" -exclamo una molesta Sakura. En parte se sentía aliviada de no ser la antagonista… pero ahora que la ve mejor, se moría de los celos-.

"¡Por que todos los personajes del programa tienen los pechos tan grandes! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME EXPLIQUE EL POR QUE!" -estallo Tenten molesta de ver a chicas con medidas voluptuosas. Todas ellas la superaban por completo, y eso la ponía de muy mal humor-.

"…" -una de las mujeres en el grupo no decía nada al respecto, solo se puso blanca mientras su alma le salía por su boca-.

"No importa, Centorea-sama tiene más que esa patona" -aclaró Ino viendo el top de Rachnera que sólo cubría la mitad de sus pechos- _'pero le doy puntos a favor porque si tiene estilo al llevar algo tan atrevido. Ni siquiera Anko-sensei la superaría.'_

"¡NO ES JUSTO! ¡ESE PAPEL ME HUBIERA QUEDADO MEJOR! ¡PORQUE NO FUI AL CASTING PARA DAR MI OPINION!" -se quejó Sasame llorando cascadas de lágrimas-.

"Estoy de acuerdo con la prima de Sakura, ¡ese personaje es de lo más atrevido! ¡Me hubiera gustado que ese fuera mi personaje pero termine con la ameba lesbiana!" -se quejó Karui que opinaba lo mismo que Sasame, o mejor dicho 'Saori Haruno'-.

"Ese cuerpo… ¡es de lo más espectacular! ¡Eso es algo que no se consigue con cirugías o entrenamiento!" -señalo Temari muerta de la envidia- "¡esa es una cintura de lo más perfecta! ¡Muchas mujeres en el mundo matarían por tener una cintura tan delgada y perfecta!"

"¡Por que no fui seleccionada para el personaje de Rachnera! ¡La vida es injusta!" -se quejaba Hanabi que deseaba tener el nuevo personaje que apareció-.

"… ¿Mami?" -hablo la pequeña Mirai entre los brazos de su madre que parecía irse al más allá- "¡Tía Anko, Mami está en la televisión!" -señalo la niña apuntando el televisor-.

Ante la gran sorpresa de todas, el personaje Rachnera Arachnera resulto ser muy parecida a la ex Jōnin Kurenai Yūhi en el rostro y cabello a pesar del color. Dicha imagen de la pelinegra como la secuestradora, puso de lo más pálida a la pobre que no podía creerlo… ¡incluso tenía un cuerpo mucho más desarrollados que en sus años al servicio ninja!

"¡QUE DEMONIOS HICISTE PARA QUE EL UZUMAKI TE DIERA ESE PERSONAJE! ¡SI NI LE DABAS LA MALDITA HORA!" -le exigía Anko a su amiga que no reaccionaba-.

"… **Sensei… se puede saber por qué secuestro a mi Naruto-kun…"** -exigió saber Hinata que tenía su Byakugan activado, mirando de forma desquiciada y amenazadora a la mencionada que aún no reaccionaba- **"o quizás me pueda explicar… si usted también está interesada en el…"**

"…" -la mencionada no decía nada al respecto por el shock de que le toco un personaje de lo más atrevido… sin mencionar que la superaba en medidas-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ah, buenas tardes. Sí, estoy encantado de conocerte también" -saludo el Uzumaki cortésmente- "ummm, la sangre de está subiendo a la cabeza, así que, ¿podrías bajarme?" -le pidió a la Arachne que no parecía estar sorprendida que el rubio este calmado-.

"…Bueno, sin duda estas tratando de actuar normal" -decía Rachnera que corto el hilo con sus dedos, haciendo que el rubio caiga pesadamente al suelo- "¿Qué? ¿Estás tan acostumbrado a ser secuestrado?"

"Bueno, esta ha sido la segunda vez… Papi fue la primera…" -respondió Naruto con dolor por el golpe que se dio al caer, luego se fijó que la Arachne se acercó a el-.

"Así que, ¿Cuánto tiempo más actuaras como el tipo duro? ¿Por qué lo averiguamos?" -pregunto Rachnera queriendo probar si el rubio fingía ser valiente. En ese momento Naruto, que aún se encontraba en el suelo, pudo ver perfectamente el busto de la chica, notando que apenas cubrían sus pezones-.

"¡Whooooooaaaaaaaa!" -grito este que se arrastró con el rostro todo rojo por lo que vio, además de que no quería molestar a la chica-.

"Oh, ¿vaya? Ahora que voy a hacer contigo… ya estás haciendo mucho alboroto" -decía Rachnera viendo al humano murmurando cosas sin sentido- _'pensé que a pesar de que rompió el huevo de la Harpía, podría tener cierto sentido de la justicia… pero parece que estaba equivocada. Al final, es solo como esos otros humanos"_ -pensaba mientras se lamia sus dedos- _'antes de atraparlo, pensé que el dejaría de actuar y mostraría su verdadera cara hipócrita. Pero, supongo que mis expectativas estaban mal…'_ -en ese momento la imagen de una familia paso por su cabeza- "hmph. A quien le importa esa cosa del intercambio."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"De acuerdo, por lo que veo… esa tal Rachnera-san parece tener un gran odio a los humanos" -señalo Shizune al escuchar los pensamientos de la Arachne-.

"Si recuerdo el capítulo anterior ese Chaparro sólo la veía como fuente de ganancias sin importarle sus necesidades" -Shizune fue apoyada por Tsunade con esa aclaración-.

"Solo queda ver que pasara más ade… oigan, Kurenai no ha salido de su estado de shock" -señalo Anko preocupada por su amiga que ahora se puso blanca como un fantasma-.

"Mami, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esta tan blanca?" -pregunto Mirai a su madre de forma inocente-.

"…" -Kurenai seguía sin decir nada. En verdad la sorpresa de verse a sí misma en el personaje la dejo en shock-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De pronto se escuchó unos ruidos afuera de la fábrica que llamo la atención de Naruto y Rachnera, seguido que una de las puertas se abrió y que cierto policía inútil del parque que vino a revisar el lugar.

"¿H-Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?" -pregunto el policía que buscaba a alguien con la ayuda de su linterna, pero no encontró absolutamente nada- "algunas personas llamaron diciendo que escucharon algo en este viejo almacén… pero no hay nadie aquí…" -decía con mucho miedo en su voz- "está muy oscuro y da miedo aquí… quiero ir a casa… ¡AGH! ¡Hay algo pegado en mi cabeza! ¡Lek, es una tela de araña! ¡Que asqueroso!"

Mientras el policía investigaba el lugar, nunca se percató que en la parte superior del almacén se escondió Rachnera, mientras el Uzumaki era sujetado por las patas delanteras de la Arachne, provocando que su cuerpo este muy apegado al de ella.

"Finalmente escape de ese lugar y de verdad no quiero ser atrapada de nuevo, así que voy a dejar que tengas tu diversión un poco más" -decía Rachnera sin importarle que el rostro de su rehén este entre sus pechos- "no quería ser capturada por algo tan patético de todos modos" -siguió hablando mientras sus patas para apegar más el cuerpo del rubio para que no se moviera- "si quieres salir de esto vivo, no digas ni pio, ¿entendido?" -luego de amenazarlo, la chica se percató de algo duro que presionaba contra su estómago- "oye, pero estas durísimo allí abajo" -señalo sorprendida y con un pequeño sonrojo en su cara-.

"¡Se dio cuenta!" -grito Naruto avergonzado de que descubran que tenga una erección en este momento-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Mami, no puedo ver nada!" -decía la pequeña Mirai en el momento que su madre le tapo los ojos para que no vea lo que está pasando-.

"No veas cosas que pueden arruinar tu inocencia" -dijo Kurenai saliendo de su estado de shock- "eres muy pequeña para eso, cuando cumplas los 20 te explicare bien las cosas" -la pequeña solo suspiro, en verdad quería ver que paso en el momento que su madre cubrió sus ojos- "no puedo creer que Naruto me haga eso, ¡jamás hice algo para que se desquite de esa manera!"

"¿Ya te olvidaste las cosas que dijiste en los Exámenes Chūnin?" -hablo Anko que interrumpió a su mejor amiga- "durante la batalla entre Uzumaki y tu ex alumno, tu misma dijiste que él era muy débil y que lo mejor era rendirse porque no tenía oportunidad de ganar" -al decir eso, Kurenai se puso nerviosa por la mirada de todas las chicas hacia su persona-.

"Ok, lo admito. fui muy dura con él al decir esas palabras" -admito Kurenai- "pero en base tengo razón, Kakashi no entreno bien a su equipo, en especial tu Sakura, Tú y tu amiga dieron el peor ejemplo de ser Kunoichi de Konoha al estar peleándose por Sasuke" -la pelirosa e Ino bajaron la cabeza de la vergüenza. La ex Jōnin les recordó ese día que hicieron el ridículo en las preliminares de los Examines Chūnin-.

" **Imperdonable, esto es imperdonable, esto es imperdonable, esto es imperdonable…"** -murmuraba la peliazul cabizbaja apretando sus puños- **"Kurenai-sensei se volvió mi enemiga… Kurenai-sensei se volvió mi enemiga… Kurenai-sensei se volvió mi enemiga…"**

"Lo que me temía… mi hermana se está yendo al lado oscuro del Yandere" -dijo Hanabi alarmada- "en solo pensar que tiene otra rival que le viene a robar la atención de Naruto-san, empezó a afectar a Hinata de forma que se está volviendo una Yandere" -todas las presentes entraron en pánico, nunca pensaron que el programa le afectara a la mencionada de tal forma-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Oye, estate callado!" -ordeno Rachnera que le cubrió con su telaraña la boca de Naruto para callarlo-.

"¡MGFGFGFGGHH!" -el policía escucho aquel ruido por encima de su cabeza que le produjo un gran escalofrió-.

"¿¡Que fue eso!?" -exclamo el policía que ilumino arriba para ver de dónde venía ese extraño ruido-.

"Whoa, cuidado" -Rachnera se hizo a un lado para evitar la luz y que la descubran- "fiuu… eso estuvo cerca" -suspiro de alivio al momento de abrazar la cabeza contra sus pechos, provocando que cierta parte reaccione nuevamente- "oye… te acabas de poner aún más duro" -decía ella que nuevamente empujando con sus patas la cintura de Naruto que no podía decir nada por la vergüenza que tenía. Rachnera al ver el rostro de su rehén, pensó que este chico no era tan malo-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" **Seeeeeeeenseeeeeeiiiiiii… ¿acaso usted también quiere quitarme a Naruto-kun?" -** Hinata le lanzo una mirada asesina a Kurenai que seguía cubriendo la vista de su hija- **"lo sabía… usted es igual a las demás que quieren apartar a mi Naruto-kun."**

"¡No es cierto Hinata, yo jamás haría ese tipo de cosas! ¡Eres como una hija para mí!" -dijo la pelinegra en su defensa mientras que su hija no entendía que estaba pasando-.

" **¡Prepárese para pelear, no pienso rendirme ante aquellas que me quiera quitar el amor de mi Naruto-kun!"** -declaro la Hyūga tomando pose de pelea de su clan, dejando todas y en especial a Kurenai impactadas-.

Temari y Sakura iban a detener a la peliazul y evitar que lastime a una Jōnin retirada, pero ninguna se esperó que Tsunade la detenga al golpearla en la cabeza, provocando que Hinata quede incrustada contra el piso.

"Hmph. Ni crean que voy a permitir que destruyan el hogar construyo mi abuelo" -declaro la Godaime viendo a las demás que no esperaban tal acción- "¡y esto va para todas ustedes, ni se les ocurra ponerse a pelear aquí! ¡La única razón de por qué las invite fue porque Kakashi me pidió que las vigile!" -grito ella para que todas las presentes con miedo asienten a la orden-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rachnera empujo al Uzumaki que por un momento creyó que caería, pero no se esperó que la mordaza estaba sujetada a otro hilo de telaraña, quedando suspendido en una extraña posición de camarón.

"¡Bien! ¡No lo dejaste ir! ¡Eres un buen chico!" -decía la Arachne que revolvía la cabellera rubia de su rehén-.

"¿¡He-he egtahs hagienjho!? (Traducción: ¿¡Q-Que estás haciendo!?)" -pregunto Naruto en la situación que se encontraba-.

"Parece que nuestra pequeña molestia ha dejado el edificio" -señalo Rachnera viendo como el policía salió despavorido del almacén- "escúchame. Ahora mismo, estas suspendido por ese hilo de tu boca" -señalo ella- "así que, yo no dejaría ir ese hilo… estas a bastante altura, ¿sabes?"

"¿¡Or… Or qe eghtash haghindo eghto!? (Traducción: ¿¡Po…Porque estás haciendo esto!?)" -volvió a preguntar ya que desconocía los motivos de la peliblanca-.

"Eres un chico malo…" -dijo Rachnera con un tono sensual mientras levanto su top, dejando sus grandes senos al descubierto ante la mirada del sonrojado Uzumaki- "este es tu castigo por ser tan travieso."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"…Estoy acabada… Me tacharan como una pervertida, no saldré de mi casa por un tiempo

"Estas exagerando demasiado con eso amiga" -dijo Anko al escuchar las palabras de Kurenai- "oye, no es tan malo si lo piensas bien."

"Qué no es tan malo, ¿dices?" -decía la ex Jōnin que se levantó de su asiento, le entrego a su hija en los brazo de Tsunade para luego volver con Anko- "¿¡dices que esto NO es tan malo!? ¡Tú no tienes idea de la vergüenza que estoy pasando! ¡Esa Arac… o como se llame básicamente está seduciendo a Naruto al usar su cuerpo que hasta yo tengo envidia!" -le gritaba y zarandeaba a la pelimorada-.

"¿Por qué Mami le está gritando a Tía Anko?" -pregunto la pequeña Mirai viendo como su madre no paraba de gritar a su tía favorita-.

"No te preocupes pequeña, ellas… ellas siempre conversar de esa forma. Es su forma de mostrar la amistad que se tienen entre sí" -Tsunade tuvo que decirle una mentirita blanca a la niña- _'ahora tengo que lidiar con dos mujeres cabreadas y una loca en potencia'_ -pensó la Godaime viendo a las dos mujeres 'conversar' y a una inconsciente Hinata-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Je je… ¿son pesadas?" -pregunto la peliblanca que se acomodó encima de un sonrojado y nervioso Uzumaki al sentir los senos de la chica sobre sus hombros-.

"¡Mo…! ¡Mo shon parra nada pehadas, peho! (Traducción: ¡No…! ¡No son para nada pesadas, pero…!)" -respondió Naruto tratando de calmarse, pero en la posición en que se encontraba le era muy difícil-.

"Vaya, vaya, eres todo un soldado, ¿no? Es tan lindo verte como te retienes" -señalo Rachnera que abrió su boca para revelar unos pequeños pero afilados colmillos- "pero, ¿puedes soportar esto?" -ella se acercó más al Uzumaki con intenciones de morder… su oreja izquierda-.

"¿¡MI OREJA!?" -grito en el momento que la Arachne mordió un poco su oreja- "¡HWAH!" -chillo cuando sintió algo húmedo pasando sobre su oreja- _'¿¡por qué!? ¿¡Por qué está poniendo su lengua en mi oreja!?'_ -pensaba desesperado, a medida que pasaban los segundos, sentía que iba a perder el control y mordía con fuerza la mordaza en su boca- _'no… no puedo aguantar más tiempo…'_ -sin querer, termino rompiendo los hilos al morder con tanta fuerza, y que este caiga desde donde se encontraba- "¡AAAHHHHHHHHHH!" -grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras caía, pero su sorpresa fue que nunca toco el suelo al quedar suspendido tan solo unos centímetros del piso-.

"¡No puedo creer que hayas mordido mi hilo!" -decía la Arachne bajando al suelo- "¡supongo que esa no es la _única_ parte de ti que esta como una roca!" -bromeo viendo la cara de terror del Uzumaki-.

-Minutos después-

"Pensé… pensé que estaba acabado… en más de un sentido…" -dijo Naruto tirado en el piso luego que Rachnera lo soltara luego del susto que se llevó-.

"… ¿Tal vez me excedí un poco…?" -se decía la peliblanca divertida- _'me deje llevar y jugué con el… eso no me gusta para nada'_ -pensó al darse cuenta que se sobrepasó con su broma-.

"Umm… Rachnera, ¿Por qué estas huyendo? ¿Por qué me has traído contigo?" -fueron las preguntas de Naruto que se recuperó del susto- "¿no deberías estar con tu familia anfitrión?"

"…No nos llevamos bien" -respondió la mencionada seria- "ellos esperaban un tipo de chica _más suave,_ si sabes a lo que quiero decir" -comento ella recordando cuando la familia huésped que se encargaría de cuidarla le tenía miedo- "las sonrisas falsas que pusieron en sus cargas eran todo agrio, hasta la medula. Entonces ese hombre de aspecto sospechoso se acercó y les ofreció quitarme de sus manos… bueno, estoy segura de que querían deshacerme de mi" -finalizo su historia al recordar como termino con el falso Director que apareció el día de ayer en la casa del Uzumaki-.

"¿¡Qué…!? ¿¡De verdad!? ¡Eso es horrible…!" -exclamo Naruto sorprendido de lo que paso Rachnera al ser 'desecha' de su propia familia anfitrión. Cuando Rachnera escucho eso, ella lo callo al usar una de sus largas piernas al clavarla en el suelo-.

"Déjame decirte algo, ¡no te estoy diciendo esto porque quiero tu compasión! ¡Estoy harta de los humanos, eso es todo!" -declaro Rachnera molesta- "¡ellos dicen mentiras tras mentira, solo aceptan a las personas que son como ellos! ¡Humanos son hipócritas!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Es comprensible, pasar por todo ese dolor la han llevado por el odio" -comentó Tsunade viendo la situación de la peliblanca-.

"Es una suerte que no esté en el camino del odio como cierto Emo Uchiha que se está pudriendo en prisión" -acompañó su estudiante morocha viendo el comportamiento de Rachnera-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Y tu eres un hipócrita también, ¿no es verdad? La única razón por la que tu mitad inferior está reaccionando de esa manera es por mi mitad superior humana. Mi mitad de abajo solo provoca sentimientos de asco" -confeso Rachnera-.

"No… bueno…" -hablo el Uzumaki en ese momento- "esas piernas tuyas… como debo decirlo… bueno… ¡creo que son...muy encantadoras!" -confeso ante la gran sorpresa de la peliblanca de que el rubio tenga fetiche por las piernas-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"SE LOS DIJE Y SE LOS MOSTRE, NARUTO-SAN TIENE FETICHE POR LAS PIERNAS" -señaló Hanabi casi ahogándose de la risa al ver como su hermana que recién despertó vuelve a desmayarse y no es la única, todas en la casa excepto Tsunade cayeron como reses sedados-.

"Esto debe ser una broma… ¿a Naruto-kun le gustan las piernas de esa Arachne?" -decía una impactada Sasame que desconocía de los gusto del Uzumaki-.

"Qu… ¿¡Qué diablos le pasa a ese idiota!?" -exclamo Sakura que aún no digería la noticia- "¡en el pasado decía que yo le gustaba… ¿y ahora me cambiar por un par de piernas arácnidas?!"

"¿¡ENTONCES TODOS MIS INTENTOS DE HACERLO CAER ANTE MIS ENCANTOS Y ESTAS BELLEZAS NO LE GUSTAN!?" -gritó una muy furiosa Anko. Ahora que lo recordaba, hubo una vez que ella abrazo a Naruto para pegar sus pechos a la espalda de este pero su sorpresa fue que él no se inmuto-.

"B...bueno, creo que puede hablar de las piernas en general. Sí, eso debe ser, además creo que Naruto-kun está comprando tiempo para poder escapar" -Shizune trataba de convencerse a sí misma mientras temblaba como gelatina-.

"¿Se golpeó en la cabeza o qué? Digo, ¡está admitiendo en frente de todas las naciones ninja que le atraen unas patas de una araña súper desarrollada!" -exclamo Kurenai en el mismo estado que Anko-.

"Lo que dijo es cierto… Naruto-kun tiene fetiche por las piernas, hasta él lo admitió" -respondió Ino cabizbaja rodeada de un aura deprimente, dejando sin palabras a las que no sabían sobre el gusto del Uzumaki-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Pervertido!" -exclamo Rachnera para la sorpresa del Uzumaki- "¿te has calentado por patas de arañas? ¡Eres de veras un pervertido!"

"¡No! ¡No es que me estará calentado por la parte de araña, es solamente…!" -Naruto trato de explicarle lo que en verdad quiso decir-.

"¿Qué? ¿Tienes ganar de tener sexo desesperadamente? Déjame adivinar, ¿eres virgen?" -decía la peliblanca que levanto un poco su top para mostrar sus pechos, a lo que Naruto más que rojo voltea su cabeza diciéndole que no es virgen-.

De pronto unas luces que provenían de afuera del almacén llamaron la atención del rubio y la peliblanca. Estos se ocultaron y vieron por la ventana que estaba siendo rodeado por agentes de la policía.

"¿¡Qu-Qué!? ¿¡Estamos totalmente rodeados!?" -dijo Naruto que se puso más nervioso. Rachnera no dijo nada, solo se quedó viendo al rubio-.

' _¿Exactamente cuándo ha llamado por ayuda? ¿Fue todo esto un acto para mantenerme en un solo lugar?'_ -pensaba la peliblanca creyendo que todo ese acto de preocupación de su rehén fue para ganar tiempo, así la policía los encontraría-.

"¡ESTA… ES LA COORDI… DE INTERESPECIES… SMITH! ¡TE…. EMOS!" -se escuchó afueras del almacén, era Kuroko Smith hablando por un megáfono para que la persona que capturo al Uzumaki la escuche- "¡ERES CULPABLE DE HABER COMETIDO UN ACTO VIOLENTO CONTRA UN DIRECTOR DE CINE! ¡A PESAR DE LA SITUACION, TUS ACCIONES SON INEXCUSABLESPOR LA LEY!" -mientas hablaba, el equipo **MON** se preparaba para capturar a la peliblanca- "¡ENTRÉGATE INMEDIATAMENTE! ¡O DE OTRO MODO, SEREMOS FORZADOS A TOMAR ACCIÓN!"

' _Que cosas más egoísta ha hecho… ¿Cómo se atreve a usar esta situación para su beneficio?'_ -pensaba Rachnera al oír la advertencia de la Coordinadora- _'sabía que los humanos no se les puede confiar. Tendré que usar a mi rehén para…'_ -luego fijo su mirada en el rubio que estaba sudando a mares-.

"Yo… si le golpee justo en la cara ayer… pero… solo fue…" -decía Naruto de forma nerviosa para caer de rodillas- "n…no, no importa la razón, la violencia es violencia…"

"Oye, espera…" -decía Rachnera con una pequeña gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza-.

"¡Esta es la primera vez que veo a la Srta. Smith actuar seriamente! ¡Y ella no dijo nada sobre la violencia ayer!" -el rubio siguió hablando y sin prestarle atención a lo que Rachnera le decía-.

"¡Oye! ¡Escúchame!" -grito la Arachne que le torció un poco el cuello del Uzumaki para que le ponga atención- "¿no crees, que ellos están hablando sobre mí?" -pregunto ella-.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué iban a hacerlo?" -dijo Naruto que no creía que Rachnera sea culpable de lo que paso el día de ayer, dejando sin palabra a la peliblanca. Luego soltó un largo suspiro y se puso de pie- "muy bien… me entregare. Tu escóndete aquí, Rachnera… ¡estate callada y huye cuando puedas! ¡Buena suerte y adiós!" -se despidió de ella al momento de levantar su pulgar-.

"¡Pffft! ¡Jajá! ¡Jajajajaja! '¿Buena suerte?' ¡Puffjaja!" -se carcajeaba la peliblanca con las palabras del rubio- "¡Jajajajaja! ¡E-Eso es tan genial!"

"¿¡Por… porque te estas riendo de mí!?" -exigió saber Naruto viendo como Rachnera no para de reírse-.

La policía, la Coordinadora, el equipo de **MON** , y algunos testigos no entendían que estaba ocurriendo dentro del almacén, lo único que podían escuchar eran las carcajadas de la interespecie que secuestro a Naruto.

"¿Sabes algo?" -decía Rachnera pasando su brazo por detrás del cuello del Uzumaki- "¡me estas empezando a gustar un poco!" -confeso con una gran sonrisa en su cara-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"No entiendo lo que está pasando. Primero esa tal Rachnera rapto a Naruto-kun, luego le dice que odia a los humanos, y termina por quedar gustándole" -señalo Ino confusa-.

"Típico de Naruto, siempre hace que las personas cambien de parecer" -suspiro Sakura ante ese hecho-.

"Es algo que no me sorprende, después de todo los hombres los hombres Uzumakis atraen a las mujeres" -comento Tsunade que conocía bien al rubio- "solo mírense, todas a excepción de Anko y Kurenai, están aquí para ver a Naruto, ¿o me equivoco?" -pregunto ella divertida al ver como las chicas se sonrojaban bastante-.

"¿¡Ehhh!? ¡No me confunda con estas fans! ¡Ese idiota nunca, nunca admitiré que me atrae ese Baka!" -exclamó una furiosa Karui, que la delataba un pequeño rubor-.

"¡Y-Y-Yo solo veo el programa para ver que nada malo le pase a Naruto-kun! ¡Después de todo, él es mi novio!" -añadió Hinata que se olvidó que su relación con el rubio se terminó cuando dejo la aldea-.

"Hermana… nadie creería tus palabras. Además, tu terminaste con Naruto-san al ser engaña…" -en ese momento Hanabi fue interrumpida cuando la peliazul le arrojo unas Shuriken que alcanzo a esquivarlas-.

" **No digas ni una palabra… o te matare, Hanabi"** -amenazo Hinata con un tono oscuro que helo la sangre a la mencionada. Para su mala suerte, Tsunade le dio un buen coscorrón en la cabeza para que se calme-.

"Lo dije una vez y repito, nada de violencia en mi casa Hyūga" -la Senju veía a Hinata sobándose las mejilla hinchada mientras lloraba ríos de lágrimas-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de que las cosas fueron aclaradas, Smith tuvo una conversación con Rachnera y de las cosas que paso, entre ellos el secuestro de Naruto que solo se quedó sentado y escuchando la charla entre las dos mujeres.

"Por lo tanto el rechazo de tu familia anfitrión y de la atención que recibiste después… o la falta de ella…" -decía la Coordinadora luego de escuchar el problema de la Arachne al ser rechazada por la familia que tenía que cuidarla durante su estadía en el país-.

"Realmente no estoy buscando una disculpa de tu parte" -dijo Rachnera indiferente- "es cierto que até a ese viejo, y tome a este chico conmigo" -decía mientras revolvió el cabello del Uzumaki- "bueno, es bueno que estés dispuesta a pasar por alto por eso. Pero creo que tenemos una pequeeeeña cuestión de confianza aquí. Después de todo, ¿no crees que todo esto fue causado por esa incomodo situación inicial?" -menciono ella de forma fría, cosa que Smith no entendió por completo- "por ejemplo, no tengo un lugar donde ir ahora mismo, ¿verdad? Y el único lugar factible al que puedo ir es un lugar que ya haya sido remodelado específicamente teniendo en mente a las interespecies. Debido a eso, tengo que estar en un lugar donde haya muchas chicas interespecies alojadas" -luego apoyo un brazo sobre la cabeza de Naruto que no hizo nada al respecto- "por encima de todo, necesito una Familia Anfitrión que no albergue malos sentimientos hacia las Arachne" -Smith entendió todo lo que la peliblanca trataba de decir indirectamente-.

"Ya veo… ¿es así cómo es? Un lugar remodelado que podría aceptar a un estudiante de intercambio" -decía Smith en el momento que Rachnera abrazaba a Naruto- "eso realmente reduce las posibilidades, ¿no es así?" -viendo como la peliblanca ahora abrazaba la cabeza del sonrojado rubio- "¡hay un lugar que se adapta a tus necesidades!"

-Hogar de Naruto Uzumaki-

 _`Tengo la sensación de que_ _ **otra**_ _rival estar por aparecer…'_ -pensaron Miia, Centorea y Mero al mismo tiempo que percibieron una extraña sensación, algo que paso por alto por Papi y Suu que solo comían unas botanas que compro el rubio-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Déjenme ver si entendí bien… el personaje Rachnera, el cual creíamos que sería la antagonista, secuestro a Naruto" -decía Anko analizando el capítulo de esta noche y el cual término de una forma sorpresiva mientras las demás asienten con la cabeza, bueno… Hinata aun seguía inconsciente por el segundo golpe que recibió por parte de la Senju- "luego ella empezó a jugar con usando su cuerpo" -todas muy celosas asienten y Kurenai gruñía al recordar ese momento- "luego confiesa que odia a los humanos porque desconfía de ellos" -nuevamente todas asienten con la cabeza- "luego Uzumaki le dice que le atrae sus piernas… cosa que suena lo más descabellado del mundo. Es como si yo dijera que amo a Orochimaru" -todas asienten a favor- "y al final Rachnera termina viviendo junto con Miia y las demás como si nada del secuestro hubiera pasado" -finalizo ella mientras las demás solo asienten por quinta vez-.

"Ese programa está más loco cada día que pasa, quien es el idiota que escribe los guiones" -señalo Temari que quería saber quién esta tras la transmisión de dicho programa-.

"Naruto-Baka solo se mete en problemas, ahora como le hará para mantener a 6 interespecies o como se llamen en el programa, no es como si el tuviese el dinero del mundo" -pegunto Sakura si su ex compañera tuviera el dinero suficiente para alimentar a tantas chicas-.

"Es un alivio saber que Hinata este noqueada, porque no pensar cómo se pondrá si se entera que ahora son seis chicas que viven con Naruto-kun" -menciono Tenten con algo de miedo, y no era la única-.

"A mí me preocupa más mi hermana, ¿vieron cómo empezó a comportarse? Muy pronto se volverá una Yandere de temer" -señalo Hanabi viendo a la peliazul que aún no se recupera- "¡ya no poder dormir sabiendo que ella aparezca con un cuchillo en manos!"

"Si quieres puedes dormir en mi casa, así te sentirás más segura" -dijo Ino ofreciendo un lugar en su hogar, cosa que Hanabi rechazo de inmediato-.

"¡Tu estas en la lista de mi hermana, así que sería más peligroso si estoy a tu lado!" -grito ella aterrada- "¡es más seguro que este afuera de la aldea, tal vez en Kumo o Iwa, así estaré más segura!"

¿En verdad Hinata-san es de temer? -se preguntaba Sasame y Tenten le contesta-.

"Ella es tan celosa que cuando Naruto estaba en el hospital para sus chequeos diarios, Hinata noqueo a una enfermera para tomar su lugar" -suspiro cansada Tienen dejando en efecto pánico a la pelinaranja-.

"No se preocupen por eso, chicas. Yo misma me encargare de quitarle lo agresiva a esa chica" -hablo Tsunade para el alivio de todas- "pero…" -al mencionar la palabra 'pero', todas presintieron que no les gustara oír lo que la Godaime les dirá- "debido a los problemas que han estado armando, más la destrucción total de los terrenos del Clan Hyūga a manos de Temari" -la menciono se avergonzó por completo de lo que causo por su ira- "a partir de ahora, todas ustedes estarán bajo mi vigilancia en la mansión de mi abuelo hasta que las cosas entre ustedes se calme, o al menos que dejen de discutir entre ustedes."

"¿¡EEHHHHHH!?" -el grito de las chicas se escuchó casi en todo el País del Fuego, mientras que Tsunade fue a buscar una botella de Sake, necesitaba tomar algo para poder calmarse ya que sus días en paz se terminaron, todo gracias a la orden que le dio Kakashi-.

"Kakashi… si estas chicas llegan a romper algo valioso… me asegurare de destruir todo el Icha Icha que exista en los países" -decía la rubia Senju bebiendo al seco su botella de Sake-.

Fin del capítulo.


	17. Confrontación entre Centauro y Arachne

¡Wassup Bitches! ¡Aquí estoy de regreso y súper emocionado de traer la continuación de mi historia que ha alcanzo a 390 reviews! ¡Les agradezco a todos los lectores que continúan y comentan, en especial a 'Nexxoz Highdraco' que comento en todos los capítulos! ¡Así que nada más que decir, disfruten del Fucking capítulo, montón de puercas!"

* * *

"Blah blah blah" (Personajes hablando)

' _Blah blah blah'_ (Personajes pensando)

((Blah blah blah)) (Personajes conversando por teléfono)

* * *

Capítulo 16: Confrontación entre Centauro y Arachne.

"¡QUITENME ESTAS COSAS! ¡NO HE HECHO NADA MALO, SOLO DEMOSTRAR MI PUNTO QUE NARUTO-KUN ES MIO!" -declaró una Hinata que estaba amarrada a una silla usando una camisa de fuerza y una máscara que cubre la mitad de su rostro-.

"Lo siento Hinata, pero no pienso arriesgar que destroces la mansión de mi abuelo" -declaro Tsunade que les ordeno a las chicas de retener a la Hyūga en la silla- "te quedaras ahí hasta que el programa termine, o al menos se te baje la cólera."

"T-Tsunade-sama… ¿en verdad cree fue lo correcto en hacer eso?" -pregunto Shizune cuestionando las decisiones de su maestra-.

"¡Es más que necesario!" -grito Tsunade junto con el resto de las chicas que ya no soportaban los cambios de humor de Hinata-.

"Desde hace mucho he te mereces eso hermana, cada vez que alguien menciona a Naruto te vuelves una maniática" -decía Hanabi cruzada de brazos y parada en frente a Hinata-.

"Desde hace tiempo debieron mandarla a un instituto mental por tu obsesión enferma hacia Naruto. No sé cómo ella continua siendo una Kunoichi con ese estado mental que tiene" -Temari daba un enorme punto,-.

"Ahora que lo pienso bien, fue lo mejor que tú y Naruto hayan terminado. El pobre no te hubiera soportado" -decía Sakura colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas, mirando fijamente a la Hyūga-.

"Un hombre con un gran corazón como él no se merece a alguien tu… ni mucho menos tus cambios de humor" -agrego Ino cruzándose de brazos-.

" **Cuando me quite estas ataduras… juro que sufrirán las consecuencias de sus palabras…"** -amenazo Hinata con una voz tajante que asusto a todas menos a Tsunade que le dio un buen coscorrón en la cabeza- "¡Kyaa! ¡Eso duele, Tsunade-sama!"

"Nada de amenazas en mi hogar Hinata. Más tarde me encargare de ti y de tus cambios de humor… personalmente" -declaro la Senju tronándose los nudillos para que Hinata se calle-.

"¿Deberíamos sentir lastima por Hinata-san?" -pregunto Sasame sintiendo pena por la peliazul-.

"Recuerda que a casi nos ve como enemigas que quiere robarle el amor de ese Uzumaki, sin mencionar que hace tres meses por poco mata a la Yamanaka por una tontería" -menciono Karui, todas asienten a eso mientras Ino las fulmina con la mirada-.

"Me sorprende el cambio de personalidad que tiene tu alumna. Siempre fue la más callada y reservada de tu equipo" -señalo Anko que no podía creerlo, aun recordaba cuando conoció al Equipo 8 cuando se graduaron y la peliazul era todo un manojo de nervios, pero nunca pensó que se volvería ser tan agresiva y celosa-.

"Es algo que tampoco vi venir, ¿acaso falle en mi tutela, Anko? Que hice mal para que mi alumna se descarriara de esta forma" -suspiro de manera triste Kurenai teniendo a su hija Mirai entre sus brazos, la pequeña llevaba un oso de peluche que le regalo su Tía Anko-.

"Oye, no te eches la culpa de lo que paso con tu alumna" -dijo la pelimorada animando a su amiga- "lo que pasa con Hinata, es que…"

"Lo que pasa es que mi hermana está loca por Naruto-san, tanto que se obsesiono con él" -dijo Hanabi que se metió en la conversación para que su hermana mayor empezaba a lanzarle maldiciones a su persona- "mejor tomemos asiento porque el programa va a empezar" -aviso Hanabi para que todas tomen asiento y ver el programa, excepto Hinata que luchaba para poder liberarse-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ver Opening: Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou OP

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todas las presentes quedaron boquiabiertos al ver el nuevo Opening del programa, uno en que las cantantes era nadie más que Miia, Papi, Centorea, Suu, Mero y Rachnera.

"¡NO ES JUSTO! ¡YO DEBERIA SALIR EN ESE PROGRAMA Y NO ESA IMITADORA BARATA DE MI! ¡YO TRAERIA MAS RATING AL MISMO!" -exclamó Hinata furiosa pero a la vez celosa-.

"¿En serio, hermana? Primero dices que odias a Miia, ¿y ahora quieres salir en el programa solo porque ella canto en el Opening?" -decía Hanabi que pensaba que Hinata ya perdió la cabeza-.

"¡Nadie pidió tu opinión Hanabi! ¡Además yo tengo más capacidades artísticas que esa Lamia farsante!" -se defendió Hinata algo sonrojada-.

"No puedo creerlo… no solo Centorea-sama no solo es fabulosa, ¡sino que tiene una voz hermosa a la hora de cantar!" -señalo Ino maravillada de tal sorpresa- "haaah… como me gustaría tener una voz como el de ella" -suspiro de forma soñadora al pensar como seria su vida como una versión humana de la Centauro, ósea, tener un cuerpo voluptuoso y sensual-.

"Este… la verdad admito que me da algo de celos, Digo, Suu también es buena cantando" -señalo Karui desviando la mirada- "solo lo digo para que no crean que estoy feliz con ese personaje que siempre anda desnuda."

"Por primera vez esa Loli alada me supero en algo, mira que tener voz para cantar así es algo que no podría hacer" -admitió Temari sorprendida de la voz de Papi-.

"Ahora todo mundo pensará que practicó el Bondage… ¡que hice para que me castigaras así, Naruto!" -se quejó Kurenai viendo las imágenes de Rachnera capturando a Naruto con sus hilos y luego ver a la Arachne en el mismo estado que el rubio-.

"Pero Mami, tu cantas muy bonito cuando te estas bañando" -dijo Mirai viendo a su madre que se puso roja como una manzana-.

"Cálmate Anko… no tiene nada de malo que una impostora tuya cuya parte inferior es de un pez súper desarrollado tenga mejor voz que tú. No, no hay problema con eso… absolutamente nada de eso…" -decía Anko así misma, pero el tic en su ojos izquierdo y la sonrisa forzada y torcida demostraba lo contrario- "definitivamente no… no hay nada… nada de… ¡CUANDO LE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA A UZUMAKI, SABRA QUE NO HAY NADA MEJOR QUE YO!" -estalló la pelimorada para que Tsunade le recete el mismo tratamiento de Hinata, un coscorrón en la cabeza-.

"Esto va para ti también, Anko" -advirtió la Senju a la Domadora de serpientes que asiente mientras se sobaba la cabeza-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Otro día comienza en la "pacifica" vida de Naruto Uzumaki que dormía en su cama hasta que el despertador empezó a sonar, interrumpiendo el descanso del rubio.

"Mn… gh… ¿Dónde está mi despertador…?" -decía el adormilado Naruto con el rostro en su almohada mientras que con una mano buscaba el dichoso despertador, luego su mano toco algo redondo, suave y de buen tamaño- "… ¿hmm?" -levanto la cabeza y ver que su mano estaba tocando uno de los pechos de Centorea-.

"Buenos días, Aruji-dono" -saludo la rubia sonrojada y a la vez calmada, Naruto viendo que tocaba uno de los pechos de la Centauro se alarmo- "es casi la hora para el desayuno, así que por favor vaya al piso de abajo" -dijo para luego de retirarse de la habitación-.

"Qu… ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué Cerea estaba…!?" -decía Naruto completamente confundido- "quiero decir, no estaría sorprendido si hubiera visto a Miia, pero… ¿¡por qué!? -se preguntaba en ese momento sin notar que una figura arácnida paso por su ventana

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Por qué en cada capítulo, Naruto termina tocando los pechos de otra chica" -se quejó Sakura, no por el hecho de creer que su antiguo compañero de equipo sea un pervertido, sino que la mayoría de las chicas que aparecen tiene grandes pechos-.

"O alguien estaba buscando que Naruto la toque de esa forma. Digo, no tuvo oportunidades aquí y ni se quejó al respecto" -con eso Ino dio una indirecta muy directa a Sakura al ser plana, y que la pelirosa no lo entendió-.

"Algunas de ustedes noto que algo paso por la ventana de la habitación, ¿verdad?" -señalo Temari que noto ese detalle-.

"Habrá sido la rama de un árbol que se movió con el viento, no puede haber otra explicación" -razono Kurenai-.

"Este… no creo que haya sido una simple rama" -señalo Shizune viendo que la supuesta 'rama' era una de las patas de Rachnera-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Y por eso he venido a vivir aquí con todas ustedes. Soy Rachnera Arachnera, ¡encantada de conocerlas!" -se presentó la peliblanca con las chicas luego de un buen desayuno por cortesía del Uzumaki que lavaba los platos-.

"¡Encantada de conocerte también!" -saludo Papi, lo mismo hizo Mero de forma educada-.

"Me topé con algunos problemas y no tengo ningún lugar a donde ir, por lo que la Srta. Smith me introdujo a este lugar" -Rachnera continuo hablando, a lo que Naruto dice que la Coordinadora realmente no la trajo a su casa- "eso es cierto, ¿Hanī? (Honey en Japonés)" -dijo de forma melosa, cosa que no le gusto a cierta pelirroja-.

"¿¡Hanī!?" -exclamo Miia que se levantó de al golpe de su asiento- "¡espera! ¿No crees que estas siendo demasiado amigable con mi Dārin?" -se quejó en ese momento-.

"¿Oh? Bueno, entonces, ¿Tal vez deba empezar a llamarlo 'Dārin'? -pregunto de forma divertida, provocando los celos de la Lamia y algo inquieto al Uzumaki-.

"¿¡QU-QU-QU-QU-QU-QU-QU-QU-!? ¡RACHNERA-SAAAAAN!" -grito más que molesta para lanzarse y darle su merecido a la Arachnera, pero en tan solo unos segundos todo su cuerpo fue capturado por los hilos de telaraña de Rachnera, quedando algo al estilo Bondage-.

"¿Por qué estas siendo tan educada? Puedes quitar el 'san', ¿sabes?" -dijo la peliblanca a la derrotada Lamia que quedo en el piso-.

' _Papi me ayudara…'_ -pensó Miia levantando la mirada y ver a la mencionado junto con Suu sobre lo que parecía ser una hamaca hecha de telaraña por cortesía de Rachnera-.

"¿¡Que es esto!? ¡Que divertido! ¡Eres impresionante, Rachnee-san!" exclamo la peliazul divirtiéndose con Suu sobre la hamaca-.

"Por 'Rachnee', ¿te refieres a mí?" -pregunto la peliblanca ante la sorpresa de Miia-.

"¡AGH! ¡MALDICIÓN, USTEDES NO ESTAN AYUDANDO PARA NADA!" -exclamo ella furiosa por la 'traición' de Papi y Suu-.

"¡No esperaba ver otra persona del mar! ¿De qué océano vienes?" -pregunto Mero creyendo que la recién llegada era alguna especie de interespecie marina-.

"¡Ajajaja, no soy un cangrejo, ¿sabes?!" -respondió Rachnera que hacia un gesto con sus dedos como si fueran unas tijeras-.

' _¿¡Ella también…!?'_ -pensó Miia viendo que Mero también cayo- _'¡No importa! ¡Aun tengo el arma definitiva en mi posesión, Centorea!'_ -mirando a la Centauro bebiendo calmadamente su taza de té de zanahoria-.

"Para que lo sepas, no tengo ninguna objeción para que Rachnera-dono se nos una aquí" -aclaro la rubia adivinando los pensamientos de Miia- "tampoco sentí nada mal cuando Meroune-dono se nos unió. De todos modo, no tengo el descaro de tratar de inmiscuirme en ese tipo de cosas."

En ese momento el Uzumaki termino de lavar los platos para luego sentir que Centorea se le acerco demasiado, cosa que lo incomodo mucho e intento apartarse un poco, pero la rubia solo seguía hasta que se topó con el muro que impidió que se moviera. Pero eso no fue todo, Centorea se acercó bastante a su Aruji-dono que casi lo aplasta y que uno de sus pechos toque el lado derecho del rostro del sonrojado Uzumaki.

"Um… Cerea, estas siendo algo difícil de moverme…" -señalo Naruto para que la mencionada se dé cuenta de lo que está haciendo-.

"¡P-Por favor disculpe mi insolencia!" -se disculpó que se separó del Uzumaki para luego arrodillarse- "¡por favor, mónteme! ¡Adelante!" -ofreció ella para la sorpresa del rubio-.

"¡No voy a montarte!" -exclamo Naruto- "¿¡qué pasa contigo hoy!? ¡Estas siendo muy asertiva!" -señalo el por el comportamiento extraño de Cerea-.

"¿¡Qué está diciendo!?" -reclamo Centorea que se puso de pie- "¡usted es mi amo! ¡Es mi deber seguirte donde vayas, ¿no?! ¡Así que por favor, permíteme estar a su lado!"

"Um, pero, er… necesito usar el baño" -señalo Naruto estando cerca del baño para que Centorea se dé cuenta-.

"P… ¡Perdone mi ignorancia!" -decía con el rostro más que sonrojado por su actitud y separarse de su Aruji-dono. Cuando Naruto entro al baño, nunca vio en el momento que cierta peliblanca lo estaba esperando con anticipación-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Algo anda mal, Centorea está actuando demasiado extraña desde que apareció dentro de la habitación de Naruto-kun" -señalo Tenten-.

"Es obvio que ella se preocupa por él. Después de todo, ella quiere proteger a su Aruji-dono" -dijo Ino con orgullo y admiración a Centorea-.

"Ella actúa como Hinata" -señalo Sakura para que la peliazul aun amarrada le grita que no usa implantes para que la confundan, pero la pelirosa no la tomo en cuenta- "digo, se preocupa por Naruto sin ser una obsesiva."

"Como dice mi prima, ella puede ser una princesa caballero con código de honor y todo eso, pero también es una chica que no desea separarse de su amado sin lastimarlo, acusarlo, ni mucho menos perjudicarlo por nada" -enfatizó Sasame las grandes diferencias entre Centorea y Hinata-.

"¡Ya verán, ustedes dos! ¡Cuando logre liberarme de esto, les hare pagar cada insulto a mi persona!" -grito Hinata que continuaba luchando para desatarse, pero al moverse demasiado término cayendo de lado, golpeándose la cabeza y quedar inconsciente-.

"Es fue patético, y a la vez ridículo" -dijo Hanabi viendo a su hermana inconsciente-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"… ¿No tienes ninguna objeción?" -fue la pregunta que le hizo Miia relacionado con la recién llegada, Centorea respondió firmemente con un no- "pero realmente ella no me agrada" -señalo ella para que la Centauro le pregunte el por qué- "¡la Srta. Smith dijo que el gran alboroto de ayer fue 'nada' pero estoy segura que ella mentía! Ella tiene que ser la Arachne fugitiva, ¿¡cierto!?"

"Si te ofenden los fugitivos, tienes que darte cuenta que Papi es una fugitiva habitual" -señalo Centorea para que la pelirroja se ponga incomoda-.

"Bueno, si… ¡pero definitivamente, está tramando algo malo! ¡Y para empezar parece peligrosa!" -volvió a señalar la Lamia-.

"¡Miia!" -grito la rubia dejando sorprendida a la mencionada- "uno nunca debe juzgar un libro por su cubierta, no importa quien pueda ser. ¡Hacerlo es vergonzoso!" -declaro ella dejando sin palabra a la pelirroja- "¡nosotras las mujeres interespecies deberíamos saber eso!"

"Bueno… si, lo se…" -dijo Miia arrepintiendo de las cosas que dijo antes sobre Rachnera-.

De pronto la conversación entre ellas fue interrumpida cuando escucharon un extraño ruido que provenía del interior del baño. Las chicas no lo pensaron dos veces e investigaron que paso, Centorea abrió la puerta de una patada para ver con gran impacto a un vendado y amordazado Naruto, cortesía de Rachnera que estaba sentada en el regazo del rubio que volteo a ver a Miia y Centorea que le mandaban una mirada asesina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Lo sabía, ese fenómeno de ocho patas quiere ponerle las manos encima a mi Naruto-kun!" -grito Hinata que se recuperó del golpe en el momento que Rachnera capturo a su ex novio-.

"¿¡No se suponía que estaba inconsciente!?" -decía Temari sorprendida al igual que todas las chicas-.

"Fufufu… yo siempre sabré cuando MI Naruto-kun está en peligro, ¡por eso él es mío y de nadie más!" -aclaro la ojiperla aun en el suelo sin levantarse- "¡Y NO ME HE OLVIDADO DE USTED KURENAI-SENSEI! ¡PONDRE UNA ORDEN DE REESTRICCION HACIA MI NOVIO! -grito ella para que todo mundo la veía con una expresión de 'Ya la perdimos'-.

"Tsunade-sama, Hinata en verdad tiene que ir a ver a un psiquiatra lo más pronto posible" -dijo Sakura a su maestra que asiente con la cabeza-.

"Y de paso llévenla con el exorcista por si las moscas" -agrego Hanabi divirtiéndose de como su hermana se comportaba-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ejem… ¡lo siento, lo siento! ¡Mi Hanī aquí solo entre al baño tan de repente! ¡Y fui sorprendida, por lo que accidentalmente lo até!" -se disculpó Rachnera que acariciando la cabeza del Uzumaki que quería saber que está pasando en este momento-.

"¡Mientes! ¡Estabas esperando a que Dārin entrase para que tú puedas…!" -reclamo Miia sabiendo que Rachnera quería hacerle algo a su Dārin pero fue detenida por Centorea que levanto una mano-.

"Entendido. Por favor ten cuidado para que esto no pase de nuevo" -pidió Centorea tranquila, algo que no se esperaba la Lamia-.

"¡Lo sé, lo sé!" -respondió Rachnera saliendo por la destrozada puerta- "¡guau, esta puerta es pequeña!" -señalo ella teniendo problemas al salir-.

"¡Centorea! ¡Sabes que ella lo hizo a propósito, así que ¿Por qué dijiste eso?!" -exigió saber la pelirroja que no podía creer que Centorea perdonara tan fácil a Rachnera-.

"No tenemos ninguna prueba" -respondió la rubia que desataba a su Aruji-dono- "haciendo hipótesis es la misma insensatez como juzgar a alguien por su apariencia exterior."

"…" -por un momento Miia se quedó callada, pensando bien las palabras de Centorea, pero a la vez noto algo extraño en la rubia- "si no haces hipótesis, entonces ¿Por qué estás tan cerca de Dārin?" -pregunto ella un poco molesta viendo lo apegada que esta la yegua con el Uzumaki que fue liberado-.

"Qu… Qué tontería sugieres… yo siempre estoy cerca de Aruji-dono" -respondió Centorea nerviosa y desviando la mirada-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Es obvio que Centorea no quiere que Rachnera se acerque a Naruto-kun" -menciono Tenten notando el comportamiento de la Centauro- "oye Ino, tú no eres así en la vida real ¿verdad?"

"La que hacia eso era Sakura cuando se trataba de Sasuke" -Sakura le contesta que no diga mentiras- "no fue mentira, cada vez que me acercaba al Uchiha, tú me apartaste de el con lujo de violencia."

"¡No menciones eso, Puerca! ¡Eso quedo en el pasado!" -grito la pelirosa avergonzada de recordar su pasado como una Fangirl obsesionada por el Uchiha- "¡tú también te comportabas así, ¿ya se te olvido cuando tu saltaste sobre su espalda para abrazarlo?!"

"¡ESO FUE CULPA DE SHIKAMARU QUE ME METIO EL PIE Y ME HIZO TROPEZAR! ¡FUE COINCIDENCIA QUE SASUKE ESTABA AHI PARA AMORTIGUAR MI CAIDA!" -aclaro una muy roja Yamanaka que también se avergonzaba de su pasado como Fangirl-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego del pequeño problema en el baño, Naruto continuo con los quehaceres de su hogar, empezando con limpiar la sala principal con una aspiradora. Todo marchaba bien y sin problemas, pero detrás de un muro se ocultó la Arachne que armo una trampa para el rubio, una en la que el caería redondito. Lo único que tenía que hacer, era jalar de sus hilos de telarañas cuando vea el momento en que Naruto se acercara.

"¿¡WAH!?" -grito el Uzumaki que se tropezó con la trampa de Rachnera que se colocó frente de el para que este cayera entre sus pechos- "¡AHH! ¡OH NO!" -viendo que no hay forma de detenerse y evitar un accidente. Pero lo que nadie se esperó, ni mucho menos Rachnera, fue que Centorea apareció en el momento oportuno para empujar a la peliblanca que se estrelló de cara con un muro cercano, así su Aruji-dono cayera en uno de sus grandes senos-.

"… ¿Se encuentra bien, Aruji-dono?" -pregunto ella con el rostro sonrojo sonrojado-.

"Gra… grashiasss…" -agradeció Naruto con su rostro enterrado en el busto de Cerea, Rachnera en ese entonces solo se quedó viendo a la Centauro mientras se preguntaba el cómo llego tan repentinamente-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Otra escena con esos enormes pechos…" -gruño Hanabi por lo que acaba de ver- "¡por que la mayorías de las interespecies femeninas tienes el busto tan desarrollado! ¡Eso complica la vida a las menos desarrolladas!"

"¡Ella tiene toda la razón!" -gritaron Sakura, Tenten, Shizune y Karui que no soportaban ser las únicas 'planitas' dentro de la mansión-.

"Se sabe científicamente que mientras menos pechos tenga una mujer, se desarrollaran más ahí abajo" -señalo Tsunade mostrando sus caderas, haciéndolas entender un gran punto a las que tenían el busto pequeño- "además, ustedes tienen la ventaja porque las caderas son parte de las piernas, y si Naruto realmente tiene ese fetiche, eso deja fuera a las que tiene el busto más desarrollado" -dijo con un tono de burla-.

"¡OIGA!" -contestaron Ino, Hinata, Temari, Sasame, Anko y Kurenai molestas con esa aclaración-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto siguiendo con los quehaceres luego del "accidente" de antes, ahora lavaba la ropa de las chicas.

"Oye, Hanī" -el mencionado sintió un escalofríos cuando Rachnera lo llamo, este volteo y se sorprendió de ver a la peliblanca que no tenía puesto su top- "¿podrías añadir esto para lavar? Se puso tan sucio ayer…" -pidió ella que se cubrió con sus brazos-.

"Entonces ponte esto" -decía Centorea que volvió a aparecer sorpresivamente y le entrego una camisa para luego salir corriendo de ahí- "¡A-Aruji-dono! ¡Por favor mire a otro lado, iré cambiarme!" -exclamo ella ya que la camisa que le entrego a Rachnera, ella la misma que lleva puesta mientras tratare de cubrir con sus brazos sus enormes pechos-.

"Tan grandes…" -señalo Rachnera viendo el busto de la rubia, pero a la vez no pudo evitar el por qué ella intervino por segunda vez en su plan de conquistar a su Hanī-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡HASTA CUANDO VAN A SEGUIR MOSTRANDO ESAS BOLA DE GRASA QUE NO SIRVEN PARA NADA!" -gritaron unas furiosas Hanabi, Sakura, Tenten, Shizune y Karui, todas estaban hartas de ver pechos de gran tamaño-.

"¿Acaso escucho celos, o realmente les pica que otras personas si están desarrolladas en ciertas partes? -dijo Anko con expresión burlona levantaba sus pechos casi cerca del rostro de Hanabi-.

"¡Cállate, anciana!" -grito la Hyūga menor cegada por la rabia que le abofeteo con toda sus fuerzas… uno de los pechos de la Domadora de serpientes-.

"¡DUELEEEEE!" -grito la pelimorada con todas sus fuerzas que se le escucho en toda la mansión-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Al anochecer-

"Cielos… estoy abatido…" -el Uzumaki entro a su habitación y descansar luego de un arduo día- "Cerea ha estado todo el tiempo conmigo… y Rachnee-san ha estado intentando cazarme" -soltó un suspiro de cansancio mientras que acercaba a su cama- "estoy viviendo con seis chicas interespecies… si mi mamá y papá volviesen del extranjero, ellos seguramente estarían sorprendidos…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿L-Los padres de Naruto están vivos?" -pregunta Sakura impactada- "Tsunade-sama… ¿es cierto que los padres de Naruto están con vida?"

"No creí decir esto ahora, pero no hay vuelta atrás. Antes de Sakura y Shizune, mi primera alumna fue la madre de Naruto" -confeso Tsunade que se levantó de su asiento, giro y camino a una mesa para tomar una cuadro con una foto, luego regreso con las demás y se la pasa el cuadro a Sakura- "su nombre era Kushina Uzumaki, ella realmente era una Kunoichi de temer, era tan temeraria que durante la tercera guerra ella sola despacho a un centenar de enemigos usando sus puños y una Katana."

"¡E-E-Espere un minuto!" -exclamo una impactada Karui que se levantó de su asiento- "¡no me diga que la madre de Uzumaki, ¿es la famosa Muerte Roja Kushina Uzumaki?!" -pregunto muy nerviosa, a lo que Tsunade le responde que si lo es- "¡NO PUEDE SER CIERTO!"

"¿¡LA MUERTE ROJA FUE LA ALUMNA DE TSUNADE-SAMA Y LA MADRE DE NARUTO!?" -exclamaron unas shockeadas Anko, Kurenai y Tenten, la última parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento que otra de sus mas grandes ídolos sea hijo de Naruto-.

"¡Como no nos dimos cuenta de eso! ¡Ambos se parecen en el rostro y llevan el mismo apellido!" -menciono Anko que no se le bajaba la sorpresa-.

"¡Si hubiera sabido que él era el hijo de Kushina-sensei, le hubiera rogado al Sandaime Hokage que fuera su sensei!" -grito una destruida ojirroja- "¡Tsunade-sama, porque nunca nos contó de la relación de ambos!"

"Lamento si deben enterarse ahora mismo pero era un secreto que Sarutobi-sensei nos pidió que lo guardamos hasta que Naruto alcanzara el rango de Chūnin… un hecho que nunca se cumplió por la lesión que Sasuke y que destruyo su carrera ninja" -explico la Godaime para que las mujeres solo maldigan al Uchiha-.

"Pero no entiendo el alboroto que hacen las ancianas" -Temari apuntando a unas furiosas Anko y Kurenai porque las llamaron ancianas- "y la marimacha pelirroja" -ahora señalo a una Karui que quería tener su espada para hacer picados a la rubia pero se la confiscaron en Kumo- "estén tan alarmadas por eso de la Muerte Roja."

"Se nota que las nuevas generaciones de Kunoichis no saben nada de una leyenda" -dijo Kurenai mirando a la rubia de Suna- "si en caso que unas chicas como ustedes" -viendo a las jóvenes que se molestaron por como las llamaron- "Kushina Uzumaki está catalogada como la Kunoichi más letal de la historia, sus habilidades se comparaban a las de Tsunade-sama. Es toda una maestra en el Fūinjutsu y Kenjutsu, Anko y yo fuimos sus alumnas antes que falleciera… la verdad es que sus entrenamientos eran infernales" -finalizo mientras era rodeada de un aura azul al recordar lo que han sufrido para ser las mejores Kunoichis de la aldea-.

"¡Por favor sensei, todo menos eso! ¡Cualquier cosa pero menos La Plancha Voladora!" -decía una asustada pelimorada tirada en el piso en posición fetal. Todas las chicas se preguntaban qué cosas paso Anko para que se ponga en ese estado, de seguro fue algo que la traumo mucho-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Tengo que remodelar la casa de nuevo…" -decía para echarse a su cama- "bueno, lo que sea por ahora, debería tener algo de… ¿descanso?" -el rubio sintió que no podía moverse de su cama porque estaba rodeada de hilos de araña- "¿¡Q-Qué es esto!?"

"Finalmente estamos a solas" -se escucha muy familiar para el Uzumaki que levanto la vista y ver a la peliblanca en el techo, y que la llamo por 'Rachnee-san'- "¿así que todos van a llamarme Rachnee? Está bien, supongo."

"¡Oye, ¿Qué estás haciendo?!" -exigió Naruto que apenas levanto su cabeza y ver a Rachnera descender al suelo-.

"¿Que qué hago? Bueno… un nidito de amor" -dijo de forma melosa la peliblanca que le causo un leve escalofrió al Uzumaki- "la Srta. Smith me conto que estás buscando alguien para casarte, ¿verdad? ¡Pero no has puesto un dedo en ninguna de esas chicas, Hanī! ¿Eres del tipo tímido?" -decía mientras bloqueaba la puerta de la habitación con sus hilos, evitando que alguien entre o que el mismo Naruto huyera. Luego se acercó hacia el para sentarse encima de él- "¿demasiado cobarde para pedirles salir por ti mismo? Bueno, entonces…" -comenzó a bajar el cierre de su top y quitárselo, dejando libre sus grandes senos- "vamos a reanudar de donde lo dejamos ayer y tengamos algo de diversión."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"No sé cómo sentirme en este momento. Avergonzada que esa mujer arachnosecomo sea tan atrevida, o el hecho que ella tiene mejor cuerpo que el mío" -señalo Kurenai molesta que le tapo la vista a su hija-.

"¿Eso es lo único he te preocupa? Esa cosa va a violar a Naruto en televisión y en horario familiar" -se enojó Anko porque alguien le ganaba en movimientos de seducción-.

"¡Y lo peor de todo, es que ella está presumiendo sus pechos!" -grito Hanabi cansada de ver tantos senos. Ya era suficiente con ver el busto de su hermana cuando se bañan juntas-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Y esa pequeña molestia tuya no me detendrá esta vez" -dijo la Arachne refiriéndose a Centorea, ella se acercó para empezar a 'divertirse' con el rubio que quería detenerse pero era imposible al estar atrapado por la telaraña. De pronto ocurrió algo para la gran sorpresa de los dos cuando la puerta de la fue cortada en varios pedazos por cortesía de Centorea portando su espada- "… ahora, la hiciste pedazos. ¿Tuviste que ir tan lejos?" -pregunto un poco sorprendida de las acciones de la Centauro que tenía una mirada fría hacia la peliblanca-.

"… ¿No es esa la espada falsa?" -pregunto Naruto impresionado que Cerea cortara la puerta de su habitación con una espada que no tiene filo-.

Centorea ignoro los comentarios y procedió a cortar la telaraña que tenía capturado a su Aruji-dono, luego lo del cuello de su playera, atravesar la ventana de la habitación y huir en la noche por las calles.

"…" -Rachnera no dejaba de observar el agujero por donde la Centauro salió junto con Naruto- "¿no crees que tal vez tú seas la única peligrosa de aquí?" -dijo ella con una gota de sudor sobre su cabeza-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Es impresionante lo que Centorea puede hacer con una espada que no tiene filo. Ni siquiera sabe algo de Kenjutsu" -dijo Tenten admirando la maestra de la Centauro al usar un arma- "pero eso no cambia el hecho que exagero al entrar de esa forma a la habitación."

"¡Ella solo lo hizo para proteger a Naruto-kun de esa viuda negra!" -grito Ino haciendo que Kurenai se sienta algo insultada- "lo lamento si se siente ofendida Kurenai-sensei pero sabe que es la verdad."

"Pienso que esa yegua es más peligrosa con sus arranques de celos" -contestó Kurenai cruzando sus brazos mirando a otro lado-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Ce-Cerea! ¡Cerea, por favor para!" -gritaba Naruto sujetándose al cuerpo de la rubia que corría por las calles ante la mirada de muchas personas que transitaban a estas horas de la noche- ¡Cerea, ¿A dónde vamos?!"

"¡A cualquier lugar lejos de casa!" -respondió Centorea- "¡no puede quedarse con ella! ¡Si ella intenta clavarle los colmillos, Aruji-dono!" -era cierto que quería proteger a su amo, pero en su cabeza se le vino ciertas ideas, de cómo sería su vida de ambos al dejar su hogar, comenzar una nueva vida en otra ciudad como marido y mujer, y sobretodo… tener un bebé-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Haaah… por qué no lo hice antes, hubiera sido maravilloso una vida así con Naruto-kun si escapáramos de Konoha" -decía la Yamanaka con una mirada soñadora al soñar en lo mismo que Centorea-.

"¡NI SUEÑES CON ES PUERCA! ¡NARUTO NUNCA, ESCUCHALO, NUNCA IRIA A NINGUN LUGAR CONTIGO!" -grito Sakura ardiendo en celos… ya que ella pensó en lo mismo con su ex compañero de equipo-.

"¡NADIE SE FUGARA CON NARUTO-KUN EXCEPTO YO, BOLA DE ZORRAS URGIDAS!" -grito Hinata que para terror de todas las presentes, rompió la camisa de fuerza con una fuerza impresionante, por suerte Tsunade la detuvo dándole un buen golpe en la cabeza que dejo enterrada en el piso-.

"Sakura, al finalizar el programa llevaremos a Hinata para empezar con su tratamiento con el psiquiatra bajo mi supervisión" -ordeno la Senju, a lo que la pelirosa asiente con la cabeza-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Centorea salió de sus pensamientos cuando se escucharon un "clic" que provenían de varias cámaras de los transeúntes que le tomaban fotos.

"…Todas esas miradas" -decía ella ganándose la atención de Naruto- "todas las miradas curiosas que recibimos la gente interespecie. La mayoría de ellas son de inocentes… muy pocas son malintencionadas. Pero… hay miradas de aquellos quienes nos consideran diferentes, ¡esas miradas puntiagudas… penetran a través de ti!" -finalizo ella al ver que era el centro de atención-.

' _¡No creo que eso es lo que piensan cuando están mirándote!'_ -pensó el Uzumaki con el rostro completamente rojo. El verdadero motivo del por qué todos miraban a la Centauro, sobre todo los hombres, se debía a que sus pechos se movían demasiado a medida que seguía corriendo-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡TENIAN QUE SER HOMBRES!" -gritaron todas las mujeres en la sala, era increíble como un grupo de hombres fueran distraídos por un par de senos gigantes-.

"¡Demonios…estoy tan molesta que necesito desahogarme ahora mismo!" -decía Hanabi que se acercó a Anko para abofetearle su otro seno para causarle mucho dolor- "¡ya me siento un poco mejor!"

"¡OYEME MOCOSA, AHI ESTA TU HERMANA PARA QUE LA GOLPEES!" -exigió una furiosa Anko que se cubrió su busto con sus brazos para evitar más golpes-.

"A ella le tengo más miedo que a usted" -respondió la Hyūga a la pelimorada sobándose su seno lastimado-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Esas miradas son la clase de cosas que nosotros, las interespecies, tengamos que vivir todos los días" -Centorea continuo hablando, Naruto quería explicarle el verdadero motivo pero no tenía valor para decírselo- "sé cuan doloroso puede ser que te vean así. Y sin embargo… y sin embargo yo… juzgue a Rachnera-dono por su apariencia…" -se sintió arrepentida de lo que hizo a la peliblanca-.

"B-Bueno, en realidad, porque hiciste eso…" -trato de decir el Uzumaki pero es interrumpido por Cerea-.

"¡Independientemente de los resultados, no puedo perdonarme a mí misma por dirigir esa mirada penetrante sobre ella!" -exclamo Centorea que bajo la velocidad y se detuvo- "yo… vino como una representante de la orgullosa y respetada raza de los Centauros… ¡y sin embargo! He fallado en representarles…"

Naruto sintió pena por Centorea y quiso animarla y levantarle el anime, pero cuando se bajó de la rubia, un grupo de personas apareció cerca de ellos para arruinar las cosas.

"¡Whoa, whoa, miraaaaa allí!" -decía el líder del grupo que resulto ser la misma persona que insulto a Miia- "¡maldicióoooon! ¡Esas son unas finas tetas! ¿¡Es esta una de esos Centauros!?" -señalo el viendo a Centorea- "¿Pero su mitad es un caballo? ¡Joder, eso es demasiado asqueroso!"

"Esos tipos de nuevo…" -decía Naruto viendo a ese sujeto que golpeo meses atrás, él y su grupo no paraban de decir cosas sobre el busto de Cerea, cosa que empezó a molestar- "¡Oigan, ya bast…!" -no completo la palabra cuando la rubia levanto

"Aruji-dono, no puedo comprender la porquería que viene de sus bocas. Vamos deprisa a otro lugar" -dijo Centorea calmadamente, ya que ignoro por completo las cosas que decían sobre ella y su cuerpo. Así ella y el Uzumaki dieron vuelta para retirarse a otro lugar-.

"¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Él es su novio!?" -exclamo el sujeto racista en voz alta para que Centorea alcance a escucharlo- "¿¡qué hay de bueno en él, de todos modos!? ¡Apuesto él tiene un diminuto pene virgen!" -aquellos que lo acompañaban comenzaron a reírse de la broma de su líder, pero a Centorea no le hizo ninguna gracias al oír como insultaban a su Aruji-dono, y eso preocupo a Naruto-.

"¿¡QUIEREN QUE LOS CORTE EN PEDAZOS!?" -grito la Centauro que saco su espada-.

"¡Cerea, ¿Qué pasa con lo que dijiste antes?!" -exclamo el Uzumaki viendo el cambio agresivo de la Centauro-.

"¿Ooh? Pero no tienes permiso para poner un dedo sobre nosotros, los humanos, ¿verdad?" -decía el racista al momento que sus hombres rodeaban a los dos rubios- "empezarías un pequeño incidente, ¿no es así?"

"Así que estate tranquilo, virgen-kun" -uno de los sujetos atrapo por las espaldas del Uzumaki para que no intervenga-.

"¡Aruji-dono…!" -Centorea quiso ayudar a su amo pero el resto del grupo la sujetaron de sus brazos para que no pueda usar su espada-.

"Olvidaremos tu mitad caballo por un segundo… ¡y daremos a tus pechos un pequeño servicio~!" -decía el racista que acerco sus manos hacia los pechos de una furiosa Centauro-.

"¡Cerea…!" -grito Naruto que lucho para liberarse de la persona que lo capturo, pero luego noto algo para que este deje de luchar-.

"Oigan, que alguien me traiga algo para que pueda usar para atarla…" -decía el sujeto racista que fue atado de forma misteriosa- "¡Hey! ¿¡Porque estoy atad…!?" -vio con sorpresa que muchos de sus compañeros fueron capturados dentro de unos capullos hechos de telarañas-.

"Eso parece divertido… ¿puedo unirme a ustedes, chicos?" -dijo una voz que provenía desde arriba, el sujeto y algunos de sus secuaces vieron con mucho miedo a una mujer con cuerpo de araña descendiendo sobre sus cabezas-.

"¿¡WHAAAAAAAHHH!?" -todos gritaron de terror para huir de la recién de Rachnera- "¡ES UN MONSTRUO! ¡NOS VA MATAR!" -gritaron y dejaron abandonado a su líder que no podía moverse-.

"¡N-NO TE ACERQUES MÁS!" -gritaba el racista muerto de miedo- "¿¡SABES LO QUE PASARÁ SI ME PONES UN DEDO ENCIMA!? ¡ASÍ QUE, ¿POR QUE NO TE VAS MIENTRAS TENGAS OPORTUNIDAD?!" -decía creyendo que se salvaría si utilizaba las reglas del programa-.

"Oh querido…" -decía la peliblanca acercándose y tomando el rostro de su 'victima'- "¿crees que tenga esa oportunidad?" -abrió la boca mostrando sus colmillos para que el racista se desmaye del miedo- "Hmph" -Rachnera sonrió y soltó al desmayado para ir con Naruto y Centorea- "caray, ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿De verdad ibas a dejar que se saliera con la suya contigo?" -le dijo a la Centauro-.

"N-No, pero las leyes del programa del intercambio dicen…" -trato de explicar la rubia-.

"Está bien, siempre y cuando nadie se entere. Y no hay manera de que estos tipos te acusaran. Además ellos son los que comenzaran la pelea" -señalo Rachnera de lo más tranquila-.

"Ejem… de… de todas formas, quisiera darte las gracias, Rachnera-dono" -agradeció Centorea- "gracias a ti, Aruji-dono y yo…"

"Quiero decir…" -interrumpió Rachnera que volvió a atar y amordazar estilo Bondage al Uzumaki- "soy la única quien tiene permitido tomar a mi Hanī como rehén" -declaro con una sonrisa ante la mirada de shock de Centorea-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿En serio? ¿Solo salvo a Naruto para que termine raptado por segunda vez?" -decía Kurenai con un tic en uno de sus ojos-.

"Pero admito que tiene estilo para asustar a esos bravucones" -señalo Anko que tomaba notas- "debemos usar algo como eso en las interrogaciones. No solo conseguiremos mas rápido a información, sino que también haremos que se orinen los pantalones del miedo."

"Estoy de acuerdo con Anko-sensei. Debemos usar una especie de Genjutsu que influyen al miedo en el interrogado para que escupa todo" -apoyo Ino que también tomaba notas-.

"Primero que nada, en vez de dar miedo darán risa. No creen que todo el mundo está viendo esto y lo verán llegar de unas aspirantes al Bondage" -opino Kurenai para que Anko e Ino dejen de tomar notas y desechar sus nuevas ideas de torturas-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Bueno? ¿Por qué no encontramos un lugar para pasar la noche?" -sugirió Rachnera viendo un Love Hotel a unos metros, pero luego fue detenida en seco por Centorea que le dio una patada detrás de su cabeza- "¡Oye! ¡Eso no fue divertido!" -se quejó viendo como Centorea tenía a su Aruji-dono entre sus brazos-.

"E… Estoy muy agradecida por tus acciones… y pido disculpas por ser prejuiciosa, pero… ¡te odio!" -grito con todas sus fuerzas y con algunas lágrimas amenazaban por salir, dejando más que sorprendidos a Naruto y Rachnera- "¡no toques a mi Aruji-dono! ¡Aruji-dono… me pertenece a mí! ¡Él no es tu juguete!" -respiro de forma agitada al desahogarse contra la Arachne que no decía nada al respecto-.

"Cerea…" -hablo Naruto para que la mencionada se dé cuenta de las cosas que acaba de decir-.

"Que… que fue lo que dije…" -decía al momento de caer de rodillas- "ser tan ruda con mi salvadora… ¡que tonta soy! Tal vez solo debería ir a tierra… gracias por lo que ha hecho, Aruji-dono…" -el rubio al escuchar esto intento calmar a Centorea, mientras que Rachnera…-.

"¡Pfff! ¡Jajajajajajaja!" -empezó a carcajearse la peliblanca, cosa que los dos rubios no entendían- "¡Así que finalmente has dicho lo que realmente sientes! ¡Eres demasiado seria, ¿sabes?!" -decía ella, dejando confusa a Centorea- "realmente odio cuando la gente se pone una máscara para mantener las apariencia. Era tan molesto que dijeras que no te oponías a pesar de mantenerme vigilada" -señalo las veces que la rubia intervenía a cada momento- "dado mi tamaño, puedo lastimar a las personas con facilidad, cualquiera tendría cuidado conmigo. ¿Te pareció discriminatorio?" -la Arachne se acercó hacia Centorea- "puede gustarnos o desagradarnos lo que queramos, ¿te caigo mal? ¿No está dentro de lo normal? Fingir que nos llevamos bien es simple hipocresía. ¿Qué importa si te desagrado? Si me odias, entonces ódiame" -finalizo su explicación para que Centorea piense bien las cosas por haber juzgado a la peliblanca que estiraba sus brazos- "muy bien, vamos a casa. He usado mucho hilo que me abrió el apetito."

"Entonces, yo hare la cena" -dijo Naruto caminando al lado de Rachnera que lo tomo de uno de sus brazos-.

' _Dios… no podía pensar en nada para contestarle'_ -pensó Centorea viendo a la Arachne queriendo ir con su Aruji-dono a comer a algún lugar cercano- _'es verdad que no me agrada para nada, pero…'_ -mostro una leve sonrisa para unirse con los demás- _'tal vez pueda confiar en ella.'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Al parecer Rachnera no es todo una pervertida como tu pensabas, Kurenai" -señalo Anko viendo el otro lado de la peliblanca- "como dijeron antes 'Uno nunca debe juzgar un libro por su cubierta', ¿verdad?"

"Si, y me arrepiento de todo corazón, pero su formado actuar daba a conocer eso" -se defendió Kurenai-.

"Al parecer todas aprendieron a no juzgar fácilmente a alguien por su apariencia, en especial a una Arachnera" -dijo Tsunade sabiamente, y que todas las mujeres presentes asienten a ese punto-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Pero Rachnera-dono… ¿Cómo puedo recompensarte? Simplemente te lo debo" -pregunto la rubia queriendo arreglar su error con la mencionada que pensaba en algo-.

"¿Hm? Bueno… tengo una idea…" -respondió Rachnera con una gran sonrisa-.

-Al día siguiente-Hogar de Naruto Uzumaki-

"Rachnee-san, ¿¡que estás haciendo!?" -exclamo Naruto acompañado de una rojísima Miia, ambos estaban veían una escena de lo más rara en la sala de la casa-.

"¡De verdad, verdad quería intentar atarte, Centorea!" -decía una muy feliz Arachne al lograr atar a la Centauro en medio de la sala al estilo Bondage mientras que la parte trasera era levantada y sus patas traseras atadas para evitar cualquier patada de parte de la rubia que tenía que aguantar todo lo que le hacia Rachnera-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"… ¿Qué decían ustedes dos al respecto sobre no juzgar a los demás?" -pregunto Kurenai con una enorme vena pulsante en su cabeza-.

"Que no hay que juzgar a un libro por su portada" -respondieron Tsunade y Anko muy avergonzadas-.

"¡Pues quien invento esa tonta frase de seguro que no conoció a Rachnenosecuando!" -exclamo la ojirroja molesta-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

' _Sopórtalo… nadie tiene la culpa más que yo. Este es el castigo que corregirá los errores de mi corazón'_ -se decía dentro de su cabeza- _'… ¡y sin embargo…!'_

"¡Muy bien, a continuación, vamos a intentar atar tus brazos detrás de tu espalda!" -dijo Rachnera muy emocionada de hacer lo que quiera con la iracunda Centauro-.

' _¡De veras la odio…!'_ -pensó la rubia deseando en vengarse por tal humillación-.

Ver: Monster Musume No Iru Nichijou - Hey! Smith! Ed Full Lyrics

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El programa finalizo con una gran sorpresa con un Ending cantado por la Srta. Smith y el grupo MON, demostrando que todas tenían un tan talento musical como el Opening que mostraron al inicio del show.

"¡Grandioso, ahora todas ellas van a hacerse más famosas con esas canciones!" -se quejó Sakura que envidiaba más a las chicas interespecies-.

"Que voz posee Doppel-Chan, y Manako-san no se queda atrás" -diría una ilusionada Sasame de llegar a cantar como la Doppelgänger-.

"¡MALDICION YUGAO! ¡TE VOY A MATAR POR TENER UNA INTERESPECIE QUE ES MEJOR QUE ESA SIRENA LOCA DE LA TRAGEDIA!" -Anko estalló de celos-.

"Yo digo que Centorea-sama tiene mejor voz que las demás" -declaro Ino defendiendo a la Centauro- "además que durante todo el programa, ha estado protegiendo a Naruto-kun de esa pervertida de Kurenai… ¡quiero decir Rachnera, no usted sensei!" -corrigió la rubia-.

"¡NO ME COMPARES CON ESA PATONA YAMANAKA!" -le grito a la rubia- "¡yo tengo más dignidad que ella, y no reclames el parentesco físico!" -remarco ella cruzándose de brazos-.

"Kurenai-sensei tiene toda razón en eso" -hablo Sakura defendiendo a la ex Jōnin que le agradeció- "puede con los años haya ganado algo de peso, unas arrugas por aquí y por allá… sin mencionar el hecho que tenga caído sus se…"

"¡ESA INFORMACIÓN ESTA DE MAS HARUNO!" -Kurenai recetó un golpe a Sakura que la mando a comer el suelo- "¡Y PARA QUE QUEDE CLARO, YO AUN CONSIGO CITAS A DIFERENCIA DE USTEDES, GRUPO DE FOREVER ALONE!" -señalando a las chicas que les llego en lo más profundo por no tener novio-.

"Bueno… ya no llamaría 'citas' si siempre eres la que termina botada" -fue el turno de Anko en hablar mientras Kurenai le advierte que no se atreva a contar lo que pasaba en sus citas- "seamos sinceras, Nai-chan" -usando el apodo que usa con Kurenai- "muchos decían que eres muy mandona, que te quejabas de todo cuando iban a comer a un restaurante, hasta le tirabas agua en la cara cuando se ponían a fumar. Y no me hagas mencionar sobe 'eso' en frente de mi adorada sobrina" -señalo a Mirai. Puede que ella sea una de las más temidas Kunoichis de la aldea, pero cuando esta con su sobrina era una persona completamente distinta-.

"¡Bien, lo admito! ¡Nunca he tenido una cita que hay terminado bien, y la única buena fue con Asuma!" -admitió la ojirroja deprimida- "aun cuando íbamos a la zona de fumadores del restaurante era atento conmigo, era perfecto para mi" -todas la veía con una gota en la nuca pensando 'que patética'-.

"¡Mami, Tía Anko! ¡Miren, por fin aprendí a hacer nudos con mi osito!" -en ese momento la pequeña Mirai se acercó a las mencionadas volteaban para ver que hizo la niña para luego ponerse pálidas como fantasmas seguido de desmayarse- "¿Mami, Tía Anko? ¿Por qué están durmiendo en el piso?" -viendo a las dos mujeres tiradas e inconsciente-.

"M…Mirai-chan… de… ¿de dónde aprendiste hacer…'eso' con tu osito?" -pregunto Shizune espantada al ver que el inocente juguete este atado al estilo Bondage, y lo más impactante es que lo hizo de forma profesional-.

"Etto… lo aprendí de Mami Rachnera, ella siempre ata a persona llamada Naruto y pensé que era divertido" -respondió la pequeña inocentemente para que todas las presentes entren en pánico-.

"Kurenai y Anko van a necesitar mucha terapia cuando llegue a enterarse" -decía Tsunade chocando su mano contra su frente. No solo tenía que lidiar con el problema de Hinata, ahora tiene que ayudar a las dos mencionadas para que superen el susto que se llevaron-.

Fin del capítulo.

* * *

¡Ta-da! Y así termina el capítulo 16 de Monster Musume no Uzumaki. Ojala que a todos ustedes les encantara la continuación que hice lo más largo posible, y espero que se merezca sus comentarios positivos, y a los Haters los mando a la mierda.

Antes de retirarme, les informo que para el capítulo 17… se viene la aparición de la bella entrenadora Kobold, Polt. Muchos han estado especulando sus opciones sobre ella y a que Kunoichi se vería idéntica, pero ninguno ha adivinado correctamente, es por eso que le daré una sola pista y ver quienes logran descubrir. La pista es muy simple: Es una Kunoichi… pero no es de Konoha. Dicho esto me retiro para continuar trabajando con mis fic, nos leemos luego.


	18. ¡A ejercitarse con Polt!

¡Wassup Bitches! Kamen Rider Predator con el nuevo capítulo de esta historia, y la verdad que me emocione tanto haciendo el capítulo que salió más largo de lo que tenía en mente, pero de seguro muchos de ustedes se divertirán al leerlo. Antes que empezar voy a nombrar a los que han adivinado sobre la Polt y su parentesco a una Kunoichi, esos lectores son:

Nexxoz Highdraco

DestinyTX

alphaprimus

kaiserofdarkness

UltronFatalis

karlosgoyo

Estos seis lectores adivinaron fácilmente pues… pues… pues la verdad era muy fácil, Polt es completamente lo contrario a la Kunoichi que se parece, cualquiera se daría cuenta de eso. Pero cambiando de tema, espero que este fic logre llegar a los 500 o más reviews ya que queda muy poco para que se termine el año… un año ¿eh? Vaya que el tiempo pasa volando, comencé este fic en Enero cuando BloodEdge me desafío, y no pensé en el éxito que tendría, y todo esto se lo debo a las personas que leen, comentan y siguen este fic. Gracias a todos ustedes que siguen apoyándome, es lo que me motiva a crear más capítulos e historias. Bueno, esto es todo lo que quiero decirles, así que… ¡disfruten del Fucking capítulo, montón de puercas!

* * *

"Blah blah blah" (Personajes hablando)

' _Blah blah blah'_ (Personajes pensando)

((Blah blah blah)) (Personajes conversando por teléfono)

* * *

Capítulo 17: ¡A ejercitarse con Polt!

Otro viernes comienza y las chicas se encontraban en la sala principal de la mansión de Tsunade para ver el nuevo capítulo de Monster Musume no Uzumaki.

"¿Alguien ha visto a mi hermana?" -pregunto Hanabi notando que su hermana no estaba con el grupo de chicas-.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, no la he visto desde hace días" -menciono Temari que ya le parecía su estadía en la mansión desde que se Hinata despareció-.

Por fin nos encargamos de la loca, esta en el ala de psiquiatría del hospital recibiendo tratamiento -Hanabi en pánico pregunto si eso no traería consecuencias para ella, en eso Ino contesta por Sakura-.

No te preocupes, sensei puso medidas de contención contra locas posesivas-acosadoras-obsesionadas, no saldrá hasta que el médico diga lo contrario -explicó Ino muy confiada-.

"No estén asustando a la pequeña" -dijo Tsunade para callar a sus dos alumnas para después a Hanabi- "no les hagas caso, ahora Hinata se encuentra en su terapia para quitarle lo… ummm… ¿Cómo es que llamaba su actitud?" -pregunto ella para que Ino y Sakura le respondan con 'Yandere' al mismo tiempo- "eso, tratamos de quitarle lo Yandere y evitar que haya una masacre en el futuro."

"Ya veo… pero insisto que hay que llevarla con el Exorcista, así le quitaría su agresividad" -menciono la Hyūga-.

"Si tú, ándale. Es como pedir que el Uchiha no cometiera traición y ande por la calle como Pedro por su casa" -expresó Anko de manera muy sería-.

"¡Anko, no digas esas!" -exclamo Kurenai a su vieja amiga- "también ignora eso Hanabi. Sabes bien que tu hermana solo está pasando por una etapa por lo que ocurrió en su relación con Naruto, ya verás que…"

"Pero ella se comporta así desde que lo conoció" -Hanabi interrumpió a la ex Kunoichi- "ella se ha obsesionado tanto con Naruto-san que lo acosa de día y de noche, hace altares en los armarios, roba ropa interior y olerlos como si fuera lo más lo más agradable y escribe libros y libros de poema en su honor."

"Ummm… etto… ah… la verdad…" -Kurenai no sabía que responder, jamás creyó que la obsesión de su alumna sea tan grande, pero ¿a tal grado para llegar a oler la ropa interior de Naruto?-.

Ves Kurenai, tu ex alumna resultó peor que Orochimaru con su obsesión con la inmortalidad -Ando trataba de no reírse por las cara de Kurenai-.

"Dejen su conversación para más tarde porque el programa va a empezar" -señalo Ino para que todas las presentes tomen asiento para ver el programa-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ver Opening: Monster Musume no Iru Nichijō OP

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Me sorprende este tipo de Opening que tiene el programa de Naruto-kun" -menciono Tenten- "la música es muy buena, y la letra bien hecha."

"Debería ser yo la que debería estar ahí y no esa niña emplumada, luzco mejor que ella" -Temari estaba echando humo de la envidia-.

"Y yo también deseo lo mismo, pero no compito con los activos de Centorea Centorea-sama" -Ino se hallaba en un rincón deprimida, todas incluso Tsunade comentaron diciendo 'nadie puede Ino'-.

"La verdad es que nadie tiene talento musical" -menciono Hanabi deprimida, cosa que todas agacharan sus cabezas-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Mmm, parece que has ganado algo de peso…" -dijo una enfermera midiendo el peso de Mero en una báscula fabricada especialmente para interespecies-.

"¿Quéeee?" -la Sirena no podía creer que había ganado algo de peso teniendo cuidado con su dieta-.

"Parece que el tamaño de tu busto y el de tu cintura han aumentado…" -dijo otra enfermera que se encargó de tomar las medidas de una apenada Centorea que no le gusto la noticia-.

El día de hoy, las chicas fueron a hacerse una revisión médica por órdenes de la Srta. Smith para ver cómo va su salud, ya que también era importante que las interespecies tengan una buena salud en su estadía en Japón.

"¡JA! ¡JA! ¡JA!" -se carcajeo cierta Lamia pelirroja que solo llevaba puesta su ropa interior- "¿todas ustedes ganaron de peso? ¡Qué patéticas! ¡En cambio, mis tres medidas no ha cambiado para nada!" -decía mientras posaba para presumir su cuerpo escultural-.

"¡Bueno, tu cola podría estar más grande!" -exclamo Mero dejando tensa a la pelirroja-.

"¿¡Y ya has comprobado tu peso!?" -exigió saber Centorea que puso más nerviosa a Miia-.

"Um, bueno… s-soy demasiado grande para las basculas normales…" -menciono Miia evitando el tema de su peso-.

"¡Ah, Miia-san!" -para la mala suerte de Miia, dos enfermeras llegaron con una máquina- "¡hemos preparado una báscula grande especial para ti, así que por favor, sube!" -dijo una de las enfermeras para que Miia se ponga a sudar. Apenas se subió a la báscula hecha para interespecies de gran tamaño, dio el grito de su vida al ver que si había ganado peso… más de lo que ella temía-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Me alegro que mi hermana no este con nosotras, se volvería mas loca si viera este capítulo" -dijo Hanabi aliviada-.

"Te entendemos Miia, el sobrepeso es el enemigo de toda mujer" -murmuraron unas depresivas Ino, Sakura y Anko simultáneamente-.

"¿Qué les pasa a ellas?" -pregunto Karui que escucho lo que las tres Kunoichis de Konoha dijeron-.

"Este… es una larga historia…" -dijo Kurenai con una gran gota de sudor sobre su cabeza-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hogar de Naruto-

"Chicas, no están haciendo suficiente ejercicio" -Smith vino a ver a las chicas cuando supo de los resultados del chequeo médico de Miia, Centorea y Mero- "¡sé que la comida de Dārin-kun es realmente deliciosa, pero como Coordinadora del programa, no puedo dejar que ganen peso y estén pocos sanas!" -al decir eso el Uzumaki se puso algo tenso, era como si le echaran la culpa-.

"¡Pero!" -exclamo Miia- "no podemos irnos de casa sin Dārin, así que ¿Cómo se supone que hagamos ejercicios?" -señalo ese punto-.

"Algunas veces salgo por la mañana a correr con Aruji-dono, pero…" -decía Centorea pero no era lo suficiente como para llamar ejercicio-.

"Yo nado un poco, pero…" -el mismo caso era para Mero, puede que la piscina que se encuentra en su habitación era profundo pero no se comparaba con el gran océano-.

"¡Supongo que tenemos que añadir un gimnasio deportivo…!" -sugirió Miia, cosa que fue descabellado para el rubio-.

"¿Realmente tenemos que hacerlo?" -decía Naruto imaginándose un edificio por encima de su casa. En ese momento cuando la Srta. Smith escucho la palabra 'Gimnasio', recordó algo que sería de mucha ayuda-.

"¡Ya lo tengo!" -exclamo la mujer ganándose la atención de las chicas-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Espero que no sea otra estupidez como aquella vez que dijo que se encargaría del resfriado de Naruto-kun" -menciono Ino que ya no confiaba en las ideas de Smith-.

"Qué bueno que se preocupen por la salud de las interespecies, imagina que por sobre peso Centorea-san no puede correr" -exclamó Tsunade dando un buen punto-.

"Tsunade-sama tiene razón, pensando en la pequeña Papi que un poco de peso más y sus vuelos serán erráticos y podrían causarles problemas" -Shizune daba su punto apoyando a la Senju-.

"¿Sabes Anko? Eso me recuerda lo que te paso el año pasado" -decía Kurenai para que la mencionada pierda el color de su cuerpo al recordar lo que sucedió un año atrás- "ya sabes, cuando participaste en ese concurso de comer 1000 Dangos y ganas un viaje a cualquier parte del mundo con gastos pagados y terminar con…" -de pronto fue callada cuando su amiga le tapó la boca con una mano para que no diga más cosas-.

"¡Prometiste que nunca volvería a hablar de ese tema! ¡Así que cállate porque no quiero recordarlo!" -grito Anko molesta para que las demás se pregunten que paso el año pasado-.

"Con razón escuche de alguien internado una semana completa en el hospital por glotonería por participar en un concurso de comida" -menciono Ino ganándose la mirada asesina de Anko-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Horas más tarde-

Naruto, Miia, Centorea y Mero estaban en frente de un gran edificio que tenía un letrero en la entrada que decía "Club de Deportes Kobold". Ellos vinieron a este lugar que les recomendó Smith para solucionar el problemas de las chicas.

-Flashback-

"Hay un gimnasio deportivo para las interespecies que se acaba de construir. No está abierto aun, pero están poniendo a prueba las instalaciones" -menciono Smith- "¿Por qué no van para probar los equipos? Incluso ganarían algo de dinero."

"Yo me quedare aquí para cuidar a las pequeñas mientras van al gimnasio" -se ofreció Rachnera mientras Papi y Suu jugaban, Miia sorprendida le pregunta el por qué las cuidaría- "fácil, es porque no estoy gorda" -bromeo para molestar a la pelirroja que fue la primera en irse de la casa, siendo seguida por Naruto, Centorea y Mero- _'fufufu… ¿Qué clase de juegos deberíamos jugar…?'_ -pensó en ese momento mientras se lamia sus dedos y una expresión algo lasciva-.

-Fin del Flashback-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ahora entiendo un poco el odio que tiene Hinata a su personaje" -decía Kurenai que agradecía que su inocente hija este durmiendo, porque no quería imaginarse lo que la peliblanca le haría a las pobres de Papi y Suu-.

"Su personaje parece sacar el lado oscuro de todos nosotros" -Karui estaba sería sin dejar de ver la pantalla-.

"Dímelo a mí, aun no perdono a Rachnera por lo que le hizo a Centorea-sama la semana pasada" -menciono Ino de mal humor-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Nunca espere que Rachnee se ofreciera voluntariamente para vigilarlas!" -dijo Miia pensando que la mencionada no era tan molesta como cuando la llamo gorda-.

"Sin embargo, estoy algo preocupado…" -menciono Naruto recordando la expresión en la cara de la peliblanca-.

"¡Buenos días!" -el rubio y las chicas se estremecieron por semejante saludo- "¿¡son las chicas interespecies que vienen para la prueba!? ¡Recibí la llamada de la Srta. Smith! ¡Muchas gracias por su participación!" -el grupo vio a una mujer casi humana con una nariz de lobo, cola, orejas y piel cubierta de pelaje, su cabello color marrón cortado de tal forma que enmarca su rostro; se trata de un corte que va de corto a largo partiendo desde atrás y ojos color azul. Su cuerpo, de acuerdo con su ocupación, es muy atlético; tener brazos y piernas musculosas y un abdomen recortado. Lleva una blusa negra que revela el estómago, con el nombre del club deportivo y una chaqueta deportiva desabrochado en la parte superior; pantalones vaqueros cortos; correas para muslos y muñequeras; un collar de perro y zapatillas atléticas. Para finalizar, sus medidas son 86-60-88-.

"¿Eh? ¿Eres una interespecie?" -pregunto Miia viendo a la recién llegada tomando su mano y la estrecho en un fuerte apretón de mano-.

"¡Si! ¡Mi nombre es Polt, soy una Kobold!" -se presentó la chica- "¡este país tiene una grave carencia de lugares para que las interespecies hagan ejercicio, dejándonos en un buen aprieto! ¡Es mi misión como entrenadora, el llenar ese vacío!" -declaro Polt llena de determinación y energía- "¡muy bien, entonces les daré a todos un tour por las instalaciones! ¡Por aquí!" -guiando al grupo del Uzumaki que seguía algo sorprendidos por la personalidad de la Kobold-.

"Ella sí que está muy animada…" -señalo Naruto que no se le bajaba la sorpresa al igual que las chicas-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Esto es lo más gracioso que he visto en mi vida! ¡Nunca pensé que a Samui le toque un personaje en este programa!" -se carcajeaba Karui cuando vio a la nueva chica que apareció en televisión era bien parecido a su compañera de equipo, con la gran diferencia que la chica Kobold tenía una personalidad positiva y que tenía mucho entusiasmo-.

"¡No es justo, porque a la pechugona de Kumo le toco un personaje que se ve normal!" -grito Sakura celosa viendo a la Kobold- "¡qué diablos le pasa a ese Baka de Naruto, ¿Por qué da buenos personajes a personajes que apenas conoció?!"

"¡Esa chica llamada Polt se ve fabulosa, como me hubiera gustado que se parezca a mí!" -hasta Tenten tenía envidia de la suerte de la tal Samui, a simple vista se ve que la Kobold tiene pinta de ser alguien buena en deportes-.

"¡De seguro Naruto-san no me toma en cuenta porque tengo 13 años! -se quejaba Hanabi cruzándose de brazo e inflando sus mejillas- "¡quiero hacer una demanda al programa por menospreciar a las menos que tengan mejores cuerpos!"

"¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Esto es lo más gracioso…mejor dicho, es lo más divertido que he visto! ¡Como desearía estar el Kumo para ver la cara que pondrá Samui, jajajajajaja!" -Karui no paraba de reírse, ahora si tenía algo para volver un infierno la vida de su compañera de Kumo-.

-Kumogakure no Sato-

"Q…Q…Q… ¿Quién es esa chica? ¿Y por qué se parece tanto a mí?" -pregunto una impactada Kunoichi rubia de grandes senos y personalidad fría. Ahora se encontraba junto con Darui en el reconstruido Bar que Karui destruyo casi 3 meses-.

"Samui ahora está saliendo en televisión, ¿o sea que podría ser famosa? ya no tendría que trabajar como ninja" -opino Omoi- "¿o qué pasaría si busca al tal Naruto para que la contrate para un remake con humanos normales? ¿O porque esa chica es lo contrario de Samui? Es toda energía y muy feliz, esto podría ser el fin del…" -de pronto es callado por cortesía del puño de Samui que lo dejo K.O-.

"No quiero que digas nada…" -ordeno Samui que por primera vez estaba muy molesta-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Echen un vistazo a nuestro equipamiento! ¡Tenemos una gama completa de máquinas de máquinas de ejercicio para todas las especies!" -decía Polt mostrando una gran variedad de elementos para hacer ejercicios. Había pesas, pelotas de ejercicios, caminadoras de bandas, etc. El lugar tenía todo lo que se necesitaba para que las chicas puedan hacer ejercicios- "¡siéntanse libres de probar cualquiera de nuestros elementos!"

"¡Mira Centorea, eres tú!" -dijo Miia señalando una especie de máquina que parecía una montura para caballos-.

"¡No soy un toro mecánico!" -se quejó Centorea que no le gusto que la comparen con semejante aparato-.

"¡Vamos a empezar con las caminadoras de bandas! ¡Les enseñare como usarlas!" -dijo Polt mostrando las maquinas-.

"Umm… no creo que podamos…" -menciono Miia por el hecho de no tener piernas-.

"Es demasiado pequeño" -señalo Centorea cruzada de brazos-.

"No puedo correr" -dijo Mero por el hecho de ser una Sirena. Polt al ver el detalle que las chicas no tenían piernas como en el caso de Mero y Miia, o que eran pequeños para una Centauro, quedo boquiabierta-.

"Así que cualquier cosa que usa las piernas esta fuera" -agrego Miia, dejando muda a la Kobold-.

"Y soy tan resbaladiza, que es difícil para mí sentarme~" -menciono Mero apenada-.

"Yo tampoco puedo sentarme" -finalizo Centorea porque no existía sillas hechas para Centauros, o que al menos soporto su grande peso-.

"B…B…B…B… ¡Bueno pues, vamos a probar otra cosa! ¡Vamos a movernos hacia la piscina!" -señalo Polt recuperándose del shock, y de paso emociono a Mero cuando mencionaron lo de la piscina-.

"Oh, sí, la Srta. Smith nos comentó que trajéramos nuestros propios trajes de baño" -decía la pelirroja con deseos de impresionar a su Dārin con el traje de baño que consiguió, pero en eso Polt le rompió sus ilusiones al señalar un letrero cerca de los camerinos que decía 'Objetos prohibidos: Alcohol, Bikinis, Cámaras, Teléfonos Móviles'- "¿¡EH!? ¿¡No puedo usar mi traje de baño!?"

"¡Si, no puedes llevar un bikini! ¡Pero en el gimnasio tenemos nuestros trajes de baños para todas las diferentes especies, así que adelante y usen uno de ellos!" -les informo Polt guiando a las chicas-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"… ¿Hay trajes de baños deportivos para una Lamia, una Centauro, y una Sirena?" -pregunto Sakura incrédula- "cada vez este programa me sorprende más, no solo dejan que seres con rasgos animalescos vivan con gente normal, sino que también existiera trajes de baño para las interespecies-.

"Si Miia tiene trajes de baños hecha para su cuerpo, no me sorprendería que tengan trajes para las demás especies" -señalo Sasame recordando el bikini que uso la Lamia-.

"Pues con ese cuerpo enorme que tiene esa yegua, dudo que haya un traje para ella" -aclaro Temari ganándose la mirada asesina de Ino, la cual respondió '¡No insultes a Centorea-sama, o te rompo los dientes!'- "¡cuando quieras Yamanaka!" -respondió ella para ganarse un buen golpe en la cabeza por parte de la Godaime-.

"A la próxima vez, te mandare con Hinata para que la hagas compañía en su terapia" -amenazo la Senju para que la rubia de Suna se quedo calladita-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Vestidor de mujeres-

"No sabía que tenían trajes de baño deportivos para las Lamias" -dijo Miia quitándose toda su ropa-.

"Lo se~, ¡también es mi primera que llevo un traje de baño deportivo!" -menciono Mero, a pesar de que siempre lleva un traje de baño en la casa de su Danna-sama, era la primera vez que se pondrá este tipo de traje deportivo hecha a su medida-.

"Aunque este no es realmente bonito… incluso llevaba puesto mi bikini puesto" -señalo la pelirroja un poco decepcionada por modelo de traje de baño deportivo que no era nada llamativo como su nuevo bikini. Hasta Mero estaba a su favor-.

"Ng… ¡Mph! ¡Gh!" -Centorea tenía problemas con ponerse su traje de baño debido a que su parte caballo era grande, hasta ahora había logrado cubrir la parte trasera-.

"Centorea, ¿realmente necesitas cubrir esa parte?" -señalo la pelirroja sobre la parte delantera de su parte de caballo- "en realidad solo necesitas cubrir la parte de atrás, ¿verdad? No deberías preocuparte por llevar en la parte delantera."

"¿Cómo crees que me vería si no llevo la parte de adelante?" -pregunto Centorea que se ponía la parte superior del traje de baño. Miia y Mero se sonrojaron al notar algo que nunca vieron, y es que al ver de frente a la rubia que no tenía nada que cubriera de la cintura para abajo…-.

"¡Uwah! ¡Es como si estuvieras desnuda de la cintura para abajo!" -señalo Miia viendo de frente a la Centauro-.

"¡Me sorprendió un poco!" -admitió Mero que tampoco vio de esa forma a Centorea-.

"¿Crees que podría salir en frente de la gente de esa manera?" -decía Centorea terminando de colocarse el traje de baño-.

"¿Qué? ¿De esa manera? ¡Vaya Centorea, eres tan atrevida!" -dijo Miia de forma burlona-.

"¡Es precisamente por eso que me lo puse!" -exclamo la Centauro-.

-Vestuario de hombres-

"Seguro que ellas se están divirtiendo allá…" -decía Naruto que podía escuchar las cosas que decían las chicas-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"… Eso resuelve la gran duda que tenía desde que vi a Centorea-sama" -dijo Yamanaka sorprendida de lo que dijo la Centauro-.

"¿De qué duda estás hablando Puerca?" -pregunto Sakura queriendo saber lo que su amiga menciono-.

"Verán, cuando vi por primera vez a Centorea-sama pensé que era alguien genial, pero siempre me pregunte por qué llevaba puesta esa gran falda que cubría su parte de caballo" -señalo Ino para que las demás comience a entender cómo va la cosa- "siempre me decía el por qué no solo se cubre la parte de atrás de su cuerpo y el por qué lleva esa gran falda."

"¡Jajajajaja!" -todas voltearon a ver a Tenten que comenzó a reírse, cosa que no le gusto para nada a la Yamanaka- "¡lo siento mucho, es que sin querer me imagine a Ino usando medio Bikini dejándola sin nada que la cubre de la cintura para abajo! ¡Jajajajajajajaja!" -todas entendieron el motivo del por qué la castaña se reía tanto, causando que las demás también se rieran ante la imagen en su cabeza de la Yamanaka caminando en la playa sin la parte baja de su Bikini-.

"¡Ay si, nos salió una chistosa en el grupo!" -se quejó la rubia con el rostro completamente sonrojado-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Guaaaau! ¡Es tan bonita!" -exclamo Miia sorprendida de ver la gran piscina de competencia que tenía el gimnasio- "¡que maravilloso!"

"Es bastante grande" -confeso Centorea viendo el tamaño que tenía. Miia se acercó a la piscina para ver que la temperatura del agua tenía la temperatura exacta para una Lamia-.

"¡Ah, está caliente!" -exclamo sorprendida de la temperatura del agua-.

"Entonces estarás bien nadando en ella, Miia!" -dijo Naruto que no tenía que preocuparse que algo le pase a la pelirroja-.

"¡Ahora puedo nadar tanto como quiera!" -decía una feliz Mero de poder nadar con más libertad-.

"Eso es verdad, Mero solo puede nadar en su cuarto" -menciono Naruto que se imaginó la situación de la Sirena- "¡lo siento, no me había dado cuenta de tu problema! puedo entender como te has puesto fuera de forma" -se disculpó al darse cuenta-.

"¡No, está bien, Danna-sama! ¡No es su culpa!" -dijo la Sirena para que su Danna-sama no se eche la culpa-.

"Podemos venir aquí regularmente si quieres" -sugirió el Uzumaki, Mero sorprendida que pregunta si verdad haría eso- "si, es bastante barato, así que está bien."

"¡Muchas gracias, Danna-sama!" -agradeció Mero al rubio, lamentablemente la conversación de la Sirena y el Uzumaki fue escuchado por Miia que temblaba de los celos-.

"¡Gahhhhh!" -en un arranque de celos, la pelirroja empujo a su Dārin dentro de la piscina, dejando sorprendida a Mero-.

"¿Por qué me has empujado…?" -pregunto el Uzumaki sacando la cabeza del agua-.

"¡Dārin! ¡Vamos a nadar juntos! ¡Estamos en la piscina, después de todo!" -decía Miia ignorando el hecho de cómo lo empujo a la piscina. Luego se escuchó un silbatazo de parte de Polt- "ah… la entrenadora…"

"¡Por favor hagan ejercicios de calentamientos antes de entrar en la piscina!" -dijo la Kobold-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hasta Miia es celosa como mi hermana…" -señalo Hanabi con una gota de sudor corriendo sobre su cabeza-

"No compares a la pobre con la loca de tu hermana. Puede que Miia sea muy celosa pero no se compara con Hinata y sus arranques de ira" -menciono Anko, todas e incluso Kurenai estaban de acuerdo-.

"… A veces me pregunto cómo sería mi vida si Miia fuera mi hermana" -pregunto la Hyūga imaginándose como seria ser la hermana de una Lamia. Puede que suene ridículo, pero sabía que Miia era una chica de buen corazón, aunque se deja llevar por sus emociones-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Vamos a empezar con unos estiramientos" -dijo Polt enseñándole a todos unos ejercicios para que puedan imitar… bueno, no todos-.

"¡No puedo hacer eso!" -chillo Mero porque ser una Sirena, además de encontrarse sentada en su silla de rueda-.

Luego siguieron unos ejercicios de estiramientos de brazos, Miia de inmediato le tapo los ojos a su Dārin que no entendía el por qué lo hizo. Quizás se debía a que los grandes pechos de Centorea se movían mientras realizaba los ejercicios. Una vez que terminaron se metieron a la piscina para empezar a nadar, Naruto vio con sorpresa como Miia nadaba sin problema alguno.

"Miia, eres bastante buena nadando. Estoy sorprendido" -dijo el rubio impresionado-.

"Es cierto. ¿Pensabas que era mala nadando?" -pregunto Miia para que Naruto le mencione aquella vez que casi se ahoga en la piscina de Mero- "¿puedes por favor olvidar eso…? Esto es una piscina climatizada…" -señalo ella porque el agua de la piscina de Mero era muy fría-.

Luego el Uzumaki dirigió su atención en Centorea que parecía estar caminando en la piscina en vez de estar nadando como las demás.

"¡Cerea, solo estas caminando!" -decía Naruto que iba hacia donde está la rubia que intento advertirle de algo- "si no lo haces debidamente… ¿¡AAAH!?" -lo que sucedió fue que el rubio se hundió dentro del agua y notar algo que no se espera- "¡es-esta tan profunda!" -exclamo el saliendo del agua-.

"Esta parte de la piscina fue hecha específicamente para especies de cuerpos grandes" -señalo Centorea a un letrero que decía: 'Peligro. La profundidad de la piscina es de 3 metros desde este punto'-.

"¡Espera, ¿así que estabas nadando?!" -decía el Uzumaki sorprendido y notando que Cerea estaba pataleando dentro del agua, además que ella le aclara que no nadaba, solo flotaba- "¿simplemente flotando en el agua? ¿Así que no puedes nadar de forma normal?"

"No es que yo no pueda nadar. Es simplemente que en realidad los Centauros no tenemos una cierta 'manera' para nadar" -señalo Centorea para que su Aruji-dono comprenda bien. Para un Centauro era imposible como una persona normal debido a sus grandes cuerpos-.

"¿No será que te hundes por que tus pechos son enormes?" -dijo Miia pensando que el busto de la Centauro haría que ella se hundiera en el agua-.

"¡Cierra la boca!" -grito Centorea mandando a callar a la Lamia por semejante comentario-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Tsunade-sama, es cierto que ¿una chica con enormes pechos se ahogan por su mismo peso? -Hanabi ahora estaba formulando la idea si tener implantes o no-.

"¡N-No quiero al respecto!" -decía Tsunade desviando la mirada, todas notaron que la Godaime se veía muy nerviosa cuando le preguntaron sobre si una mujer por el peso de sus pechos-.

"Tsunade-sama aun no supera lo que paso tiempo atrás" -dijo Shizune ganándose la mirada de todas las mujeres en la sala, cosa que alarmo a la Senju- "esto paso tiempo atrás cuando viajábamos por los países. Un día fuimos a la playa para tomarnos el día y relajarnos, para nuestra suerte no había nadie alrededor. Tsunade-sama se emocionó y corrió para darse un chapuzón pero al adentrarse demasiado al océano, ella case hundió hasta el fondo por culpa de sus…"

"¡CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO DIGAS A NADIE DE LO QUE PASO EN LA PLAYA! ¡JURASTE GUARDAR EL SECRETO, INCLUSO PARA JIRAIYA!" -grito la furiosa Godaime zarandeando de izquierda a derecha, de arriba abajo y en todas las direcciones. La pobre asistente parecía una muñeca de trapo por la forma que la sacudían hasta perder el conocimiento-.

' _Y pensar que tener pechos enormes seria genial…'_ -pensaron Sakura, Tenten, Karui y Hanabi que tal vez sería tener un busto tamaño moderado, así no terminarían hundiendo en el agua como en el caso de Tsunade-.

' _Voy a tener pesadilla a partir de ahora...'_ -fue el pensamiento de las mujeres más dotadas como Anko, Kurenai, Ino, Temari y Sasame, la idea de hundirse en el océano por tener senos de gran tamaño no fue muy agradable-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El grupo dejo de discutir cuando vieron a Mero saltar dentro de la piscina para hacer una demostración de lo que una Sirena puede hacer. Con gran agilidad y destreza, la pelirosa nadaba a gran velocidad para después volver al agua para tomar un gran impulso y saltar lo más alto que pueda, una vez en el aire empezó a dar unos giros y caer élegamente al interior de la piscina.

"¡OHHHHH!" -decían unos impresionados Naruto y Centorea que aplaudieron por la gran muestra de natación por parte de Mero. Miia era la única que no aplaudía porque tenía envidia de la Sirena porque ella no podía realizar esa velocidad al nadar-.

' _No hay mucho que pueda enseñarle a ella…'_ -pensó Polt aplaudiendo, tenía que admitir que era una pérdida de tiempo en enseñar a alguien que era una nadadora nata-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todas las presentes que vieron la escena comenzaron a aplaudieron ante la demostración de Mero como Sirena. En verdad fue un espectáculo lo que acababan de ver.

"Y tú te pasas todos los días quejándote de tu personaje y mira lo buena que es nadando" -señalo Kurenai a su amiga-.

"No lo hare. El que sea una Sirena no cambia el hecho que es una obsesionada a la tragedia" -señalo la Domadora de Serpientes que no cambiaría su punto de vista sobre Mero-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Guau, Mero! ¡Eres asombrosa! ¡Eres como una nadadora olímpica!" -decía Naruto sorprendido ante el gran talento de la Sirena-.

"Oh, no, no soy así de buena~" -dijo Mero de forma sincera por las palabras de su Danna-sama-.

"¡No debería espera menos de una Sirena! ¡No podía quitar mis ojos de ti!" -siguió elogiando a Mero, cosa que provocaba muchos celos a Miia, y de paso preocupo a Centorea sabiendo lo celosa que se pone la pelirroja-.

"¡Dārin, yo también puedo hacer algo como eso! ¡Así que deja de decir esas cosas a Mero!" -grito la pelirroja atrapando al rubio con su cola para luego abrazarlo por la espalda, pero al hace eso, Naruto casi termina hundiéndose por el peso de la chica-.

"¡Ya, ya, Miia-sama fue asombrosa también!" -dijo Mero para sorpresa de Naruto y Miia- "¡nadabas como una anguila!" -menciono de forma tan inocente que no se percató que sus palabras provocaron que la pelirroja pierda la paciencia-.

"¡Mero! -grito al momento que apuntar con su dedo a la mencionada- "¡te desafío!" -declaro ella para gran sorpresa de Naruto y Centorea- "¡tengamos una carrera de estilo libre! ¡Como esta piscina tiene 25 metros, vamos a hacer dos vueltas para que 100 metros!" -al decir eso, fijo su mirada en su Dārin que seguía sorprendida del reto- "¡la ganadora puede hacerle cualquier cosa que quiera a Dārin, ¿Cómo suena eso?!" -aposto ella para que el mencionado reaccione con un '¿Eh…?'-.

"¡Me parece bien!" -dijo Mero aceptando el reto- "¡como una Sirena, simplemente no puedo permitirme perder en una carrera de natación!" -finalizo ella emocionada con la idea de competir-.

"¿Yo no tengo voz en esto?" -hablo Naruto que no le gustó la idea de ser el 'premio' para una competencia-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Una apuesta, fufufu…" -decía Tsunade con una sonrisa- "Esto es seguro fufufu, apuesto por Mero a que gana la carrera, ¿quién dice lo contrario, chicas?" -todas veían a la Godaime que tenía ojos en forma de billetes-.

"No sé para qué hace ese tipo de apuesta sabiendo que siempre termina perdiendo" -dijo Sakura negando por lo que dijo su maestra-.

"¿Acaso tienes miedo en perder, planita?" -decía la Godaime para que todas queden calladas, por primera vez Tsunade Senju se atrevió a provocar a su alumna que estaba roja de la ira- "entiendo que no tienes agallas para apostar porque todo sabemos que Mero ganaría contra Miia. Y para demostrarlo" -saco un gran fajo de fijo de billetes- "apuesto todo esto a que Mero será la ganadora."

"Iré por Miia, vieja vaca lechera" -Sakura sacó otra fajo de billetes, Tsunade no se amedrento por las ofensa y su sonrisa se ensancha más- "¡Sasame, necesito que me apoyes!" -le dijo a su 'prima' que se sorprendió-.

"¿¡E-Eh!? ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo?" -pregunto la pelinaranja para que Sakura que diga '¡Porque eres mi prima!'- "Es no justifica el hecho que tenga que apostar, apenas tengo algo de dinero."

"Si las cosas van así, entonces yo también participo" -para sorpresa de todas, Ino también se unió a la apuesta- "apuesto todo mi dinero a que Miia será la ganadora de la competencia" -mostrando una sonrisa a Sakura que se alegró que tenía al apoyo de su vieja amiga-.

"Bueno… si no puedes con ellas, pues úneteles" -suspiro Sasame que saco lo que le quedaba de su dinero- "yo también apuesto por Miia."

"O-Oigan, no es necesario llegar a este tipo de cosas…" -decía Shizune queriendo evitar que pase este tipo de cosas, pero fue ignorada por completo cuando el resto de las mujeres se unieron a esta locura-.

"¡Yo apuesto por Miia que será la ganadora!" -dijo Karui que deseando ganar algo de dinero mientras se quede en Konoha-.

"Aunque no me agrade la idea, yo voy por Mero" -Anko sorprendió a Kurenai por apoyar a su contraparte-"en ella se ve la experiencia en nado en mar abierto y 100 metros no son nada para ella."

"Mero será la ganadora, su propia biología le permitirá deslizarse por el agua rápidamente" -aclara Kurenai-.

"No es por llevarles la contraria chicas, pero Mero lleva la ventaja en el agua por ser su elemento" -Tenten dejaba su fajo de billetes donde el resto, ganándose un '¡Traidora!' de parte de sus amigas-.

"¡Yo apuesto a que la ganadora será Centorea-san!" -dijo Hanabi ante la mirada de todas cuando saco 20 fajos de billetes, dejando a todas boquiabiertas y una Tsunade mirando con ojos brillantes la gran cantidad de dinero-.

"¡Hanabi! ¿¡De donde sacaste semejante cantidad de dinero!?" -exclamo una recuperada Shizune viendo los fajos de billetes que trajo la Hyūga-.

"Lo robe de los fondos secretos que tiene mi hermana para comprar el mejor sistema de cámaras de vigilancia para colocarlo en el departamento de Naruto-san. Ella siempre decía que era para vigilarlo las 24 horas de las gorronas que intenten seducir a su futuro esposo" -respondió la Hyūga avergonzada de las cosas que hace su hermana mayor-.

"Llamaré más tarde al hospital para contarles esta revelación" -suspiro Tsunade, en verdad que esa chica necesitaba más que un milagro para que vuelva a la normalidad-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡En la línea 1, tenemos a Meroune Lorelei, una Sirena!" -decía Polt actuando como comentarista para esta competencia mientras la mencionada se preparaba para la partida- "¡en la línea 2, tenemos a Miia, una Lamia!" -fue el turno de la pelirroja que realizaba unos ejercicios de estiramientos- "¡Mero o Miia! ¿¡Quién se llevara la victoria a casa junto con el premio!?"

"¡No te olvides de mí! ¿¡Por qué me toca ser la menospreciada!?" -se quejó Centorea que se encontraba en la línea 3 porque también participaría en la competencia sin razón alguna-.

' _¿Qué debería hacerle si gano…?'_ -pensaron Miia y Mero al mismo tiempo que se sumergían en sus fantasía. La Lamia se imaginó a si mismo teniendo un amor empalagoso con su Dārin, y la Sirena pretendiendo ser la Sirenita con su Danna-sama-.

"buen, nunca pensé que terminaría así… ¿Quién crees que ganara, Srta. Entrenadora?" -pregunto el Uzumaki sentado al lado de la Kobold, actuando como segundo comentarista-.

"¡Bueno, Miia-san sin duda tiene la ventaja en el comienzo, ya que ella será capaz de saltar al agua!" -comento la emocionada Kobold- "¡pero Mero-san es una Sirena! ¡Y puesto que ella puede usar sus branquias para respirar bajo el agua, no tendrá que subir para nadar! ¡Creo que las posibilidades de ganar de Miia-san son muy escasas!" -al terminar su análisis, saco una pistola de fogueo para dar inicio a la competencia- "¡muy bien, entonces… adelante!" -anuncio al momento de jalar el gatillo y disparar la pistola-.

Mero al escuchar el disparo de inicio, nado a gran velocidad para sorpresa de los comentaristas, pero lo que nadie se espero fue lo que hizo Miia ante la mirada atónitos de todos, en especial para Mero que no podía creerlo.

"¡Uwah, ¿Miia de veras salto?!" -exclamo Naruto que no podía creer lo que está viendo-.

"¡Sencillamente asombroso! ¡Y pensar que una Lamia utilice su cola como un resorte y saltar con ese inmenso poder!" -decía Polt impresionada- "¡parece que salto 10 metros…no, ¿tal vez 15 metros?! ¡Que increíble ventaja!" -continuo narrando hasta que vio como Miia se estrelló de frente al agua y hundirse lentamente, segundos después la pelirroja salió del agua con una expresión de dolor en su rostro-.

"¡Duele! ¡Duele!" -gritaba Miia sujetándose el estómago- "¡mi estómago! ¡Caí totalmente de panza!" -Naruto y Polt cayeron de espalda al oír los gritos de la pelirroja-.

"¡Pero fallo en el aterrizaje! ¡Le enseñare después como hacerlo correctamente!" -dijo Polt recuperándose de la caída-.

"¡Ah! ¡Mero ya la esta alcanzo!" -Naruto veía como la Sirena logro alcanzar a Miia-.

"¿¡el salto de Miia-san fue para nada!?" -decía Polt viendo lo que sucedía, Mero llego al otro lado de la piscina para dar un giro dentro del agua para impulsarse con su cola al tocar una de las paredes de la piscina, segundos después Miia llega para tocar la pared con una mano-.

"¡Mero ciertamente tiene la ventaja aquí!" -anunciaba el Uzumaki pero Polt vio algo que no se esperaba-.

"¡No! ¡Echa un vistazo a eso!" -señalo la Kobold lo que está ocurriendo- "¿¡Miia-san está nadando, hacia atrás!?" -fue la sorpresa de que la Lamia fuera capaz de nadar de esa forma, incluso Mero no se lo esperaba- "¡Miia-san además está extendiendo su largo cuerpo para que pueda acortar la distancia entre ella y la pared! ¡Pero Mero-san puede nadar a una increíble velocidad! ¡Se ha dicho que las Sirenas pueden tomar velocidad de 50 KM/H!" -comentaba de forma emocionada por cómo se desarrollaba la competencia- "¡pero esta es una piscina de 25 metros de largo! ¡Mero-san tiene que reducir la velocidad en los giros! ¡Pero Miia-san puede hacer uso de su largo cuerpo de 8 metros!" -a medida que la Sirena se acercaba al otro lado de la piscina al momento de bajar su velocidad, la cola de Miia logra tocar la pared antes que su rival para nadar hacia el otro extremo- "¡que inesperado! ¿¡Pero que te puedes esperar de dos chicas interespecies!? ¿¡Podría Miia tener una gran ventaja sobre Mero!?" -siguió comentando más emocionada que antes, causando que Naruto tenga una pequeña gota de sudor corriendo por su cabeza-

Miia creyó que iba a ganar la competencia por la ventaja que tenía contra Mero hasta que paso algo que nadie, ni mucho menos ella se esperaría. La pelirroja se detuvo justo a mitad del camino sin razón alguna.

' _E… ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡No puedo moverme…!?`_ -pensaba la pelirroja sintiendo como su cuerpo se entumecía- _'¿¡el agua se ha puesto más fría…!? ¡Pero esta es una piscina aclimatada! ¿¡Por qué…!?'_ -de pronto salió a flote en una extraña posición-.

"¿¡Que es esto!? ¡Miia-san de repente ha dejado de moverse!" -anuncio Polt que no comprendía el por qué la pelirroja se detuvo cuando tenía la ventaja-.

"¿Eh? ¿Tal vez su cuerpo este demasiado frio?" -señalo Naruto- "nuestra piscina en casa está un poco más fría de lo normal, ceca de los 26 grados."

"¡Pero incluso al nadar en agua caliente, tu cuerpo todavía puede enfriarse!" -menciono Polt, a lo que el Uzumaki está de acuerdo con ella-.

"¡Dejen de decir tonterías sobre la piscina!" -grito una molesta Miia por que los hablan de piscinas y no la ayudaban con su problema-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Nunca más volveré a hacer apuestas, lo juro!" -exclamo Sakura viendo que perdió mucho dinero-.

"Quede en banca rota…" -dijo Karui en una esquina haciendo circulitos en el piso-.

"¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ACABA DE PASAR!? -Ino casi quería arrancarse el cabello de la frustración al perder su dinero-.

"¡Maldita sea, tan cerca y su debilidad comenzó a afectarle!" -Sasame hacia añicos su boleto de apuesta-.

"Al parecer ya sabemos quién va a ganar" -decía la Godaime festejando con las demás ante la victoria asegurada de la Sirena-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿¡Tal vez esto significa que Mero-san obtendrá la victoria después de todo!?" -anuncio la Kobold viendo que las cosas dieron un giro inesperado, pero Naruto vio que algo le ocurría a Mero-.

"Esta piscina… está tratada con cloro…" -decía la Sirena con cara de no poder respirar bien, impidiendo que ella no continúe con la carrera-.

"¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Ella no puede nadar en piscinas con cloro!?" -exclamo Polt que no sabía que las Sirena sufrían al nadar en aguas tratadas con cloro-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡NOOOOOOOOO!" -gritaron Tsunade, Anko, Tenten y Kurenai, mientras las que perdieron por apostar por Miia se alegraron-.

"¡Ahí van mis vacaciones de lujo en el País de la Primavera! ¡Adiós a mi Sake importado del País de la Luna!" -gritaba la Godaime con frustración viendo a la Sirena semi-inconsciente-.

"¡Esta decidido, esta es la primera y última vez que participo en una apuesta!" -juro la experta en armas que jamás apostaría en lo que le reste de vida-.

"¡Mi dinerooooo! ¡Era lo que tenía para comprar Dangos por tres meses!" -gimoteaba Anko derrotada, tendría que hacer muchas misiones para recuperar lo perdido-.

"¡Y es por esto que le enseñaré a mi pequeña Mirai que las apuestas son malas! ¡Son una pérdida de tiempo!" -maldijo Kurenai por su mala suerte-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

' _¡Pero no puedo rendirme ahora!'_ -pensaron las dos chicas determinadas en ganar-.

"¡Ahhh, ¿Qué es esto?!" -grito Polt- "¡están codo a codo y todavía siguen!" -señalo al ver a las dos chicas que nadaban de forma lenta y torpe, pero ninguna se rendiría fácilmente- "¡esta competencia se ha vuelto floja! ¿¡Quién sobrevivirá para la línea de meta!?" -Miia y Mero vieron como Naruto se metió a la piscina para recibirla con los brazos abiertos- "¡oh, ¿Qué es esto?! ¡Es su premio! ¡Está esperando por ellas en la línea de meta!"

"¡Dārin!/ ¡Danna-sama!" -decían las chicas felices de ver al rubio que las esperaba, cuando se acercaron a él con una gran sonrisa, este las golpea en la cabeza- "¿¡NYA!?" -chillaron de dolor mientras se sobaban la cabeza-.

"¿Qué te pasa?" -pregunto Miia con mucho dolor por el golpe que recibió-.

"¡Esa es mi línea!" -dijo Naruto molesto- "¡hemos venido aquí para ejercitarnos, no para herirnos a nosotros mismos! ¡Puedo entender que están emocionadas por la carrera, pero deben controlarse! ¡Aprendan un poco de auto control!" -dicho eso, las chicas se deprimieron al ser regañadas-.

"En… ¿Entonces hicimos la carrera por nada…?" -menciono Miia siendo apoyada por Mero, tanto esfuerzo para nada que no haya una ganadora era injusto-.

"No, Cerea ya gano" -respondió Naruto a Centorea que salió de la piscina. Miia y Mero no soportaron y casi se desmayan por el cansancio para hundirse, por suerte Naruto las sujeto para que no se ahogaran- "¡WAAAAH! ¡Resistan!" -les grito a las chicas- "¡Cerea!"-llamo a la Centauro para que les dé una mano-.

"Dios mío, que molestia…" -dijo la rubia que está cansada de tener que cuidar a esas dos que las saco de la piscina al jalarlas por la parte de atrás de sus trajes de baño, pero sacarlas de esa forma provoco que sus traje se muevan hasta la altura de sus pechos, dejando al descubiertos sus partes intima en frente de un rojísimo Uzumaki-.

"¡KYAAAAAAA!" -gritaron las chicas por la vergüenza que su Dārin/Danna-sama las viera tan desprotegidas-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Así que todas hemos perdido, ¿eh? En verdad odio las apuestas" -Sakura continuaba maldiciéndose su estupidez- "¡esta es la última vez que Shishō me incite en hacer apuestas!"

"Al menos resultó empate, nadie ganó ni nadie perdió. De todos modos, recuperare lo que aposte" -suspiro aliviada Ino-.

"Por fin tengo otra vez el dinero para esos abanicos gemelos que vi en Suna la semana pasada" -Temari ya soñaba tener esos magníficos abanicos de diseño exquisito. Todas e incluyendo a la Godaime iban a tomar de vuelta hasta que Shizune tomo la palabra-.

"Este… lamento decirles esto… pero si hubo una ganadora" -hablo una tímida Shizune que señalo con su dedo a la ganadora de la apuesta, Hanabi Hyūga-.

"¿¡EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!?" -todas gritaron porque era verdad, Centorea fue la ganadora de la competencia-.

"¡Jajaja! ¡Fue mucho más fácil de lo que creí! ¡Todas apostaron por Miia y Mero pero nunca tomaron en serio a Centorea!" -decía la victoriosa Hyūga tomando el dinero que gano-.

"¡Explícate niñita, como sabías que esa yegua con enormes flotadores ganaría! -exigió Karui seguido de un "¡Oye, mas respeto a Centorea-sama!" de parte de Ino, aunque también tenía curiosidad de cómo adivino-.

"Es fácil, he visto mucho programas donde el protagonista tiene muchas chicas detrás suyo" -explicaba la Hyūga guardando su dinero- "mucho de ellos muestran situaciones donde algunas chicas compiten entre ellas para decidir quién es la mejor, y la chica que la menos esperada sale ganando mientras las demás terminan perdiendo, son descalificadas, o se distraen por discutir por tonterías" -al finalizar su explicación, todas las presentes menos Shizune chocaron su mano contra su frente, esa teoría tenía toda la razón y no podían objetar por nada- "y pensar que mi padre decía que ver televisión no sirve de nada, ¡y resulta que me ayudo a ganar mucho dinero!"

' _¡NO VOLVERE A APOSTAR CON ESA HYUGA!'_ -pensaron todas más que molestar por perder ante una niña de tan solo 13 años-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Bueno, he aprendido bastante!" -decía Polt reunida con Naruto y las chicas estaban afuera del club de deportes- "¡haremos la piscina mucho más caliente, y añadiremos ozono en vez de cloro! ¡Pondremos un sauna sería de gran ayuda para especies como ustedes! ¡Y hare la sala de máquinas de ejercicios exclusivamente para interespecies humanoides!" -a los presentes le pareció una gran idea- "¡voy a trabajar más duro a partir de ahora para que podamos ser los mejores en todo el país! ¡Espero con ansias su próxima visita!" -finalizo para que el grupo se despida sin antes prometer que vendrían nuevamente-.

"Ella sí que estaba animada…" -señalo Naruto caminando rumbo hacia su hogar junto con las chicas que se veían muy contentas-.

"¡Me he divertido un montón!" -dijo Miia contenta mientras empujaba la silla de rueda de Mero-.

"¡Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo nade mucho desde la última vez!" -dijo Mero muy animada-.

"Estabas nadando bien después de la carrera, pero, ¿te encontraras bien con el cloro?" -pregunto el Uzumaki preocupado si algo malo le pase a la Sirena-.

"¡estuve un tiempo enjuagándome con agua limpia así que estoy bien!" -respondió Mero que lucía mejor luego de quitarse el cloro que tenía en todo su cuerpo-.

"Obtuve un pequeño obsequio como premio también~" -decía la Lamia mientras mostraba un sobre con algo de dinero que gano al participar en las pruebas del gimnasio- "¿Qué piensas, Centorea?" -pregunto a la rubia que iba caminando al lado de su Aruji-dono, ambos iban tomado de las manos porque ella lo pidió como recompensa por ganar la carrera de los 100 metros- "¿Cen-to-rea?" -decía muy cabreada viendo la escenita-.

"¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Eh!? ¡Creo que las carreras son divertidas de vez en cuando!" -respondió la Centauro pero Miia le dijo que no estaban hablando sobre carreras- "o-oh, bueno, lo que quería decir era, uh…" -no sabía que decir en ese momento por la mirada de muerte que le daba la pelirroja, pero su suerte cambio cuando el estómago de todos rugió por el hambre-.

"Sé que es un poco temprano, pero ¿Por qué no comemos de camino a casa? -menciono Naruto para que las chicas respondan con un si- "podemos traer a casa una pizza para Rachnee y las demás" -dicho eso fueron a un restaurante para las interespecies y llenar sus estómagos luego de una larga jornada-.

-Hogar de Naruto Uzumaki-

"D… Dense prisa y lleguen ya a casa…" -decía Rachnera sin energías, Papi y Suu se divertían en una especie de columpio hecho de hilos de telarañas que hizo la peliblanca para que las chicas jueguen- "si tanto deseaban perder peso, entonces ¿Por qué no pasan un tiempo con estas dos…?" -el motivo del por qué estaba tan cansada, se debía a que estuvo jugando todo el tiempo con las chicas que tenían mucha energía-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ven conmigo dinerito que mamá te llama" -menciona Hanabi con estrellas en los ojos- "¿saben? Deberíamos volver a apostar más seguido" -sugirió ella con la idea de ganar más dinero-.

"¡Ni lo sueñes, a partir de ahora no se harán más apuesta en mi hogar!" -ordeno Tsunade que no quería perder más dinero-.

"Es gracioso que usted diga eso, ya que todas las noches sale a los Casinos para divertirse y siempre regresa con las manos vacías" -menciono Shizune que no creía en la palabra de la Senju-.

"No empieces otra discusión aquí, Shizune" -decía la Godaime para callar a su asistente-.

"Oigan, por qué no mejor hablemos del programa de hoy, ¿sí?" -sugirió Sakura para evitar otro pleito- "por cierto Karui, desde el inicio del programa no parabas de divertirte con esa chica llamada Polt, y que se parecía mucho a esa chica que mencionas, se llamaba Samui ¿verdad? -pregunto ella para que la pelirroja empiece a carcajearse-.

"¡Si conociera bien a Samui como yo, ya estarías partiéndote de la risa!" -respondió Karui entre carcajadas- "¡resulta que Polt y Samui son completamente lo opuesto! ¡Samui es fría como el hielo mientras que la Kobold es animaba y positiva! ¡Samui jamás sonríe a diferencia de Polt que tiene mucha energía! ¡Jajajaja!"

' _¿Qué tan fría puede ser esa Samui?'_ -pensaron todas las chicas imaginándose como seria la mencionada-.

"No sé ustedes, pero me alegro que esa pervertida de Rachnera no haya hecho de las suyas. Además que recibió su merecido" -decía Kurenai aliviada- "mientras que Mero demostró mucho talento como nadadora al ser Sirena. Tienes suerte que te toco un buen personaje con modales" -todas las presentes, en especial Sakura, Tenten y Shizune asienten a esa verdad-.

"Si, ahora tengo que vestirme estilo Gothic Lolita y hablar con propiedad mientras planeó un romance trágico, gracias pero prefiero quedarme como estoy ahora -aclaró Anko como dando punto final al asunto-.

"Pero a pesar de todo, fue un programa divertido, y mucho más sin tener que soportar las quejas de Hinata" -dijo Tenten para que las demás estén de acuerdo- "pero Tsunade-sama, ¿Por cuánto tiempo durara el tratamiento de ella?"

"Durara lo que sea necesario para saber cómo quitarle su obsesión por Naruto… o al menos que no se ponga más loca de lo que esta" -señalo la Godaime para que Hanabi le sugiera una vez mas de llamar a un exorcista- "¡ya te dije que tu hermana no está poseída por un demonio, solo perdió la cabeza!"

"Pero… si el tratamiento no funciona, eso quiere decir… ¿Qué mi hermana no volverá a ser la de antes?" -decía Hanabi preocupada, todas e incluyendo sintieron pena por como la Hyūga se preocupaba por su hermana mayor- "ni modo… al menos le daré un buen uso al dinero que gane para irme de vacaciones, así estaré más segura sabiendo que la Yandere de mi hermana jamás me tocara" -declaro con una gran sonrisa, haciendo que todas caigan de espaldas-.

"Este… si, como tú digas" -decía Tsunade recuperándose de la caída- _'y yo pensé que en verdad se preocupa por Hinata…'_ -pensó luego de ponerse de pie- "pero en caso que la terapia no funcione, tengo un nuevo plan" -menciono ella- "pero es un plan que no me gustaría usarlo con Hinata porque no se lo merece. Pero si el tratamiento no funciona… me veré a usarlo si es necesario."

* * *

Fin del Capítulo.

Y así termina el capítulo 17, supongo que muchos no se esperaban que Polt se parezca a Samui, ¿cierto? Pero como dije en capítulos anteriores, tuve que pensar muy bien cada personalidad de las chicas en el programa y compararlas con cada Kunoichi del Universo de Naruto y Naruto Shippuden. Cuando llegue con Polt era muy obvio que sería la contraparte de la Samui, después de todos, son totalmente lo opuesto si las comparamos.

Bien, esto sería todo para el mes de Noviembre, tengo que trabajar con las continuaciones para Diciembre, pero antes que retirarme les preguntare una cosa: ¿quieren que haga capítulos especiales que no estén relacionados con el programa? Si les parece bien, puedo empezar a trabajar con un especial sobre como seria la terapia de Hinata. Dicho esto me retiro, nos leemos luego.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

¡Cierto! ¡Por poco me olvido, aquí les dejo con un nuevo Omake que prepare! ¡Disfrútenlo, puercas!"

* * *

Omake 2: Sostenes.

"Esto debe ser broma, ¿verdad?" -preguntaba una incrédula Sakura, ella y junto con Ino, Tenten y Sasame se reunieron en la habitación temporal de Hanabi en la Mansión Senju- "¿lanzaron otro mini capítulo el día ayer?" -volvió a preguntar, a lo que Hanabi asiente con la cabeza-.

"Sip, lo grabe el miércoles en la tarde, y la verdad es que fue muy divertido… hasta cierta parte que me deprimió" -señalo ella rodeada de un aura deprimente-.

"¿Que parte de ese capítulo te deprimió, Hanabi? -pregunto Ino inclinando a la altura de Hanabi-.

"Solo véanlo por ustedes mismas… no tengo ánimos para decírselos" -decía la Hyūga deprimida para presionar 'Play' de su DVD, y que todas vean en el televisor el nuevo mini episodio-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Fijen el gancho así… entonces lo ajusten un poco… ¡y ya! Así es la forma de ponerse un sostén~" -el día de hoy, Miia le estaba enseñado a Papi, Centorea, Suu y Mero como ponerse correctamente un sostén al ponerse uno de los suyos. Todas menos la Centauro se veían impresionadas por la demostración- "¡adelante y elijan cualquiera que les guste! ¡He preparado un montón de estilos para que puedan escoger!" -al decir eso, Mero fue la primera al escoger un sostén negro con partes rojas-.

"Este es lindo" -dijo la Sirena admirando el sostén que escogió-.

"Pero Mero, ¿Por qué quieres usar un sostén de repente? Es más o menos lo mismo que tu traje de baño" -señalo Miia-.

"¡Oh, pero llevar un sostén es muchísimo más lindo!" -decía la Sirena que se quitaba la parte superior de su Bikini- "¡Miia-sama, por favor ayúdame a ponerlo!"

"Sí, claro" -respondió la pelirroja que ayudo a Mero con su sostén- "¡cielos, las Sirenas realmente son resbaladizas! El sostén se está resbalándose" -menciono ella teniendo problemas en poner el sostén adecuadamente. Al paso de un minuto lograron poner la prenda sin problema- "lo logramos" -dijo Miia que se limpiaba el limo de sus manos con una toalla-.

"¡Guau! ¡Qué lindo!" -confeso Mero viéndose con el sostén puesto- "pero los tirantes están un poco apretados" -al decir eso los tirantes se resbalaron sobre sus hombros, y que la prenda se le caiga- ¿¡Hya!? ¡Mi sostén se resbalo!" -grito al momento de sujetar la prenda con sus brazos para que no se caigan-.

"Porque eres resbaladiza…" -murmuro Miia con una gota de sudor en su frente- "¿Por qué tu traje de baño no hace lo mismo?" -pregunto ella ante esa gran incógnita, a lo que Mero le responde que está hecho de un material especial que evita que se resbale- "¡entonces simplemente lleva tu traje de baño!"

"¡Miia!" ¡Papi quiere llevar también un sostén!" -dijo Papi queriendo probar dichas prendas al igual que Suu-.

"Tus alas podrían estorbar, así que vamos a probar con un top" -explico Miia, cosa que le pareció bien a Papi- "Suu, tu eres demasiado resbaladiza, así que es imposible" -la pobre Slime se deprimió mucho por no poder usar ropa interior-.

-Un minuto después-

"¡Aja! ¡Es algo lindo!" -dijo Papi que en ropa interior y con un top color celeste con franjas azules- "¡y es fácil moverse, ya que no hay tirantes!" -señalo ella con una gran sonrisa- "¿Qué dicen? ¿¡Cómo me veo!?" -pregunto ella levantando sus brazos/alas, pero al hacerlo dejo que se vieran sus pequeños pechos-.

"Bueno… tal vez Papi es demasiado joven para llevar un sostén…" -menciono Miia por ese detalle-.

"¡Tenemos la misma edad!" -se quejó Papi que fue ignorada por la pelirroja-.

"Centorea-sama, ¿no piensa en probarse uno?" -pregunto Mero a la Centauro que se puso nerviosa-.

"¡N-No, estoy bien!" -respondió ella cruzando de brazos por debajo de sus pechos-.

"¡Oh vamos! ¡Eres la única que más lo necesita!" -exclamo Miia sacando un enorme sostén de color negro- "¡eres 103 Copa I, ¿verdad?! ¡Ya había comprado uno para ti!" -la Centauro se puso nerviosa al ver el gran sostén-.

"Es tan grande" -decía Papi con el enorme sostén que cubría gran parte de su cabeza y el de Suu-.

"¡Bueno, quítatelo!" -ordeno Miia acercándose de forma peligrosa a Centorea para quitarle su camisa con la ayuda de Mero-.

"¡E-Espera! ¡Está bien, está bien!" -Centorea termino cediendo y se quitó su camisa para probarse el sostén, pero para sorpresa de Miia y Mero, la rubia tenía problemas al ponérselo- "¡s-se siente un poco apretado…!"

"Incluso fui por una talla más grande…" -menciono Miia algo incrédula, se esforzó en buscar una talla más grande para Centorea pero no le quedo bien-.

"¿A lo mejor necesita algo más que un 103 Copa I? -señalo Mero que tampoco podía creerlo-.

"¡Oigan todas, la comida esta lista!" -en ese momento Naruto entro a la habitación de Miia sin saber lo que sucedía ahí dentro-.

"¿¡Q-Q-Q-Aruji-dono!?" -exclamo Centorea que logro ajustarse el sostén, per el broche no soporto ni dos segundo y se rompió, dejando al descubierto sus grandes senos para la sorpresa del Uzumaki- "¡AAAHHH!" -grito ella para luego noquear a Naruto de una patada-.

"¡Dārin!/ ¡Danna-sama!" -gritaron Miia y Mero para socorrer al rubio y ver si se encontraba bien-.

~Moraleja de la historia~

Todo el mundo debería tener su propio sostén.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Vieron? Eso es lo que me deprime tanto…" -señalo Hanabi con cataratas en sus ojos- "como envidio a Centorea, pero a la vez siento lastima por el pobre sostén que descanse en paz."

"… 103… C-C-C-Copa I" -decía Sasame impactada al momento que su alma salía por su boca-.

"15 de Abril de X798-15 de Abril de X798. Mi más sentido pésame a tan exquisita pieza de lencería" -murmuró Tenten pensando hacer un altar para esa prenda íntima-.

"Sabía que Centorea-sama las tenía grandes como Tsunade-sama, pero no tenía idea que el sostén más grande que compró Miia no aguantaría -menciono Ino abatida para que Hanabi le recuerde que el sostén de Centorea le quedo pequeño- "¿¡EEEEHHH!? ¿¡Dices que el busto de Centorea-sama puede ser más grande que la Copa I!?"

' _¿¡Mas de 103cm!?'_ -pensaron con terror las menos desarrolladas como Sakura y Tenten que se llevaron sus manos a sus pequeño busto- _'¡porque tuvimos que nacer con un busto tan miserable!"_ -ellas no eran las únicas que sufrían por ese hecho, de algún modo, Karui y Shizune sintieron que sus orgullos como mujeres se hicieron pedazos por culpa de Centorea-.

Fin del Omake.


	19. Especial 01

¡Wassup Bitches! Como muchos has estado pidiendo en los reviews, les he traído el especial que prometí. Como siempre, agradezco a los lectores que siguen el fic y dejan sus comentarios positivos, ya queda poco para llegar a los 500 reviews antes que termine el año.

Antes de que lean el especial, quiero aprovechar el momento para responder algunas cosas, una preguntas que leí y que no tuve el tiempo para responderlas. Primero es sobre el por qué no puse desde el inicio del Fanfic el Opening del Anime de Monster Musume no Iru Nichijō. La respuesta es que no quería hacerlo hasta que Rachnera haga su debut, si hubiera puesto el Opening mucho antes, las Kunoichis ya sabrían quiénes serían las demás chicas que aparecerían, y la idea es que todas se sorprendan al verlas. Lo mismo sucedería con el Ending del Anime.

Segundo, algunos lectores han estado pidiendo que ponga algunos personajes Oc en la historia al igual que los padres de Naruto en el programa. Lamento romper sus ilusiones pero no pondré personajes extra que no salgan en el Manga de Monster Musume no Iru Nichijō, recuerden que este fic se enfoca solamente en la historia del grandioso amo y señor Okayado-sama. El otro detalle de los padres de Naruto saliendo en el programa… pues no lo sé, ya que ni en el Manga se ha mencionado los nombres de los padres que Kimihito Kurusu alias "Cariño", ni se sabe si harán una aparición en futuros capítulos de la historia. Pero… eso no quiere decir que pueda poner Oc en "La vida difícil de un Ex-Shinobi", voy a tener en cuenta sus sugerencias.

Y tercero… para mi desagrado… mi querido Guest Pato, o Patito como prefiero llamarlo, ha vuelto a comentar… y yo creí que se había pegado un tiro en la cabeza. El muy imbécil dio otro comentario estúpido sobre el orden de los capítulos y que olvide en poner a Lala y más demás… bueno Patito, creo que estas algo ciego pero resulta que el orden de los capitulo está más que bien porque estoy siguiendo el… ¡MAN-GA! Y no el… ¡A-NI-ME! Ojala que te quede claro y deja de fastidiarme a mi u otros escritores con tus opiniones de mierda.

Bien, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, así que… ¡disfruten del Fucking especial, montón de puercas!

* * *

"Blah blah blah" (Personajes hablando)

' _Blah blah blah'_ (Personajes pensando)

((Blah blah blah)) (Personajes conversando por teléfono)

* * *

Especial 1: La terapia de Hinata.

-Días después del capítulo 17 del programa-

Tsunade Senju se encontraba en su oficina personal del Hospital de la aldea revisando algunos informes del día de hoy, por primera vez se alegraba en realizar este tipo de trabajos desde que le entrego el título de Hokage a Kakashi desde que la cuarta guerra finalizo, pero hubo ciertos errores que el ex Copa Ninja cometió desde que empezó su cargo, como perdonar a Sasuke de sus crímenes, costándole la expulsión de la Alianza y con Suna. La mujer prefirió ignorar los errores del pasado y enfocarse en lo suyo, después de todo… es problemas del Rokudaime, y no los suyos.

"Otro día, otro trabajo terminado" -dijo Tsunade terminando de leer los informes del día de hoy- "porque nunca pensé trabajar aquí antes de aceptar en ser la Hokage. Así tendría más tiempo para descansar" -dicho eso, saco de uno de los cajones de su escritorio para sacar otro informe, uno que tenía escrito el nombre de una persona- "bien, veamos es caso de hoy… Hinata Hyūga."

Informe Médico de la Paciente 0028361.

Paciente: Hinata Hyūga, Heredera del Clan Hyūga

Edad: 18 años

Fecha de Nacimiento: 27 de Diciembre

Altura: 1,60 m

Peso: 45 kg

Sangre: A

Registro Ninja: 012612

Graduación en la Academia: 12 años

Ascenso a Chūnin: 14 años

(La paciente Hinata Hyūga sufre de un severo caso de obsesión compulsiva por su ex pareja desde niña, llevando hasta el punto de perseguirlo, acosarlo desde distancia, o robar ropa interior usada que le pertenecía a su ex pareja. Aparte de su obsesión, también sufre de ataques y recurre a la violencia física con cualquier mujer que mencione el nombre "Naruto Uzumaki", o como ella prefiere referirse como "Sulipantas", "Ofrecidas", "Lagartijas" y "Busca fortunas".)

(Cuando Tsunade-sama trajo a la paciente y de informarnos de su agresividad, nos vimos forzados a usar el Gogyō Fūin (Sello de los Cinco Elementos) para dificultar su control de Chakra, colocarle la camisa de fuerza más resistente que tenemos para después encadenarla. En el proceso mucho de los médicos terminaron con marcas de mordidas de parte de la paciente, nos vimos forzados a poner una máscara para que no siga haciendo eso.)

"Genial, ahora comienza a presentar signos de canibalismo" -maldijo la Senju llevando una mano a su frente- "me recuerda ese libro que leí hace tiempo, sobre un hombre llamado Hannibal Lecter o algo así" -menciono ella para guardar el informe de la Hyūga de donde lo saco- "mañana mismo participare en una de las sesiones de Hinata y ver con mis propios ojos que tan grave es su caso" -dicho eso se retiró de su oficina para descansar-.

-Al día siguiente-

"Me alegra verte de nuevo, Hinata" -la Godaime Hokage acompañada de Shizune, saludo con una sonrisa a una encadenada y furiosa peliazul sentada en una silla de ruedas, tenía una mirada asesina en contra de los médicos que temblaban de miedo- "dime, ¿Cómo te han tratado la gente? ¿La comida es buena?"

"Como me siento… ¿cómo me siento?" -decía Hinata calmada, pero por su tono de voz se notaba que esta furiosa- "dígame… como se sentiría si estuviese lejos de sus botellas de Sake… así me siento yo sin saber nada de mi Naruto-kun. Ahora no venga con más cuentos… cuándo terminará todo esto para irme a casa" -pregunto ella que no soportaba esta terapia-.

"No es tan fácil como pedirlo. Solo queremos ayudarte a que salgas de tu obsesión por Naruto" -menciono Tsunade para que la peliazul le responda '¡No es obsesión, si no amor por el!'- "¿lo ves? Apenas escuchas su nombre y empiezas a actuar como si en verdad estuvieras poseída."

"Voy a matar a Hanabi por pasar el rumor que estaba poseída" -amenazo la peliazul deseando tener a su hermana entre sus manos para asfixiarla-.

' _No me gustaría estar en los zapatos de Hanabi-chan'_ -pensó Shizune sintiendo lastima lo que le lleve a pasar a la mencionada-.

"Hinata, solo quiero ayudarte con tu problema" -decía Tsunade preocupada- "mírate en lo que te convertiste, ¿Qué paso con aquella chica dulce y amable?" -al decir eso la Hyūga solo bufo molesta, la Godaime solo suspiro por la actitud de la chica- "no vamos a sacar nada si sigues así, es por eso que vengo a hacerte una pequeña prueba para ver tu… mentalidad" -luego saco unas láminas que tenían una manchas hechas con tintas- "creo que ya has visto este tipo de terapia. Lo que hare es mostrarte 10 diferentes manchas de tintas, cuando las veas, quiero que me digas que es lo primero que ves" -dicho eso empezó con la primera lamina para que Hinata lo vea fijamente- "Hinata, ¿Qué es lo que ves aquí?"

"Veo a Sakura Haruno desnuda frente a Naruto-kun dándole un baile erótico" -respondió Hinata con rabia-.

"¿…Eh?" -dijeron Tsunade y Shizune al mismo tiempo. ¿En verdad Hinata veía eso en una simple mancha de tinta?-.

"¿S-Sakura?" -fue lo que dijo la Godaime viendo la mancha de tinta, ella no veía algo como su alumna haciendo ese tipo de cosas- "este… mejor pasemos con la que sigue" -tomo la segunda lamina para que la Hyūga la vea- "bien, ahora que ves en esta mancha."

"Veo a Ino Yamanaka acostada en una mesa jugando a ser la comida de Naruto-kun" -respondió Hinata con odio en su voz-.

"…" -Tsunade quedo muda ante la respuesta de la paciente mientras observaba la segunda mancha. Hasta Shizune no podía creer lo que acababa de oír con sus propios oídos- "Hinata… ¿estas segura de lo que ves?" -pregunto ella, a lo que la mencionada asiente con la cabeza- "¿estas segura, segura, segura, segura?" -volvió a preguntar ella para que la peliazul vuelva a asentir- _'de acuerdo… hare que no escuche esa respuesta'_ -pensó la Senju- "m…mejor continuemos. Vamos con la tercera lamina, quiero que la veas muy bien y piensa claramente lo que ves" -decía mostrando la tercera mancha de tinta a Hinata-.

"Esa adicta de las armas quiere practicar Bondage con Naruto-kun con toda clase de juguetes a sus pies" -fue la respuesta de Hinata, cosa que no le gusta para nada a Tsunade-.

"Por Kami…" -dijo Shizune con el rostro rojo al imaginarse lo que Naruto le haría Naruto a la experta en armas del Equipo Gai-.

"Voy a hacer que no escuche esa respuesta. Sonó muy escalofriante" -menciono Tsunade que sin querer se imaginó a Tenten siendo sometida por Naruto- "vamos por la cuarta lamina, ya estamos llegando a la mitad de la terapia" -menciono ella sacando la cuarta mancha de tinta para que Hinata mire fijamente-.

"Temari le está haciendo sexo oral a Naruto-kun frente al cadáver de Shikamaru que tiene un cuchillo enterrado en su espalda" -la respuesta de la Hyūga le causo mucho escalofríos a Tsunade-.

"Ya no sé si quiero seguir participando en este terapia…" -decía la asistente de la Godaime con miedo-.

' _Eso fue aterrador… muy aterrador'_ -pensó la rubia nerviosa- "b-b-bueno… pasemos con la siguiente lamina, ya verás que terminaremos pronto" -decía la Hokage mostrándole la quinta mancha a la paciente- _'por favor que no sea nada aterrador, por favor que no sea nada aterrador, por favor que no sea nada aterrador…'_

"Esa… ¡esa zorra de Ayame Teuchi me ha robado mi sueño! ¡Tener un Gangbang completo con 10 Kage Bunshin de Naruto-kun que le están dándole duro!" -grito la furiosa peliazul para que Tsunade y Shizune caigan de espalda-.

"¿¡Ayame!? ¡Pero si ella no tiene nada ver con las chicas!" -exclamaron la Godaime y su asistente que se levantaron rápidamente del suelo-.

"¡ESA OFRECIDA SIEMPRE ESTUVO CERCA DE MI NARUTO-KUN! ¡ES UNA AMENZA PARA LA RELACIÓN NARUHINA!" -grito Hinata desesperada, y que Tsunade choque su palma su frente-.

' _¡Esta Hyūga ha perdido la cabeza! ¿¡Y que rayos es eso de "NaruHina"!?'_ -pensó la Senju que ya no se sentía segura de seguir con el tratamiento, pero era su deber en buscar una forma de que Hinata vuelva a la normalidad- "Hinata, sabes perfectamente que Ayame no es así. Ella quiere a Naruto como si fuera su hermano menor" -aclaro ella pero la mencionada no le importo- "mejor sigamos con el tratamiento. Aquí tiene la sexta lamina, mírala viene y por favor no digas alguna barbaridad" -pidió ella mientras la Hyūga observaba la mancha de tinta-.

"¡KURENAI-SENSEI ESTA USANDO LA FANTASIA DE PROFESORA PERVERTIDA CON NARUTO-KUN!" -grito la peliazul al borde de las lágrimas ante la horrible imagen en frente suyo-.

"¡Ahora sí que perdiste la cabeza! ¡Mira, es solo una maldita mancha de tinta!" -grito Tsunade que comenzaba a perder la paciencia- "¡cómo puedes decir eso de tu sensei! ¡Ella siempre te vio como una hija!"

"¡Tienes que calmarse, Tsunade-sama! ¡No vaya a cometer una locura!" -dijo Shizune evitando que su maestra aniquile a la peliazul- "¡y tu Hinata, por qué dices esas cosas de tu sensei! ¡Ella no tiene ningún interés por Naruto-kun!"

"Porque desde que salió en ese estúpido programa, Kurenai-sensei no ha dejado de ver a Naruto-kun de forma romántica" -señalo Hinata de forma acusadora-.

"Eso no es cierto" -corrigió Tsunade- "es más, doy fe que Kurenai lanza mirada de odio a Naruto porque piensa que su programa corrompió a Mirai… ahora que lo pienso, es algo aterrador la forma que ella ato a un inocente oso de peluche" -recordando como el juguete quedo amarrado de tal forma que la pequeña fuera una profesional- "nos estamos saliendo del tema, solo sigue viendo las manchas para que podamos terminar con esta locura" -dijo para mostrarle la séptima mancha de tinta-.

"¡ESA MOCOSA TRAIDORA DE HANABI ME AMARRA A UNA SILLA PARA VER COMO SE CASA CON MI HOMBRE PARA DESPUES TENER UNA ESTUPIDA LUNA DE MIEL EN EL PAIS DE LA LUNA, LLEVANDOME COMO TESTIGO DE COMO ELLA LE QUITA SU VIRGINIDAD, A MI NOVIO!" -grito Hinata que intento liberarse de las ataduras que impedían moverse, pero no tuvo éxito- "¡LA MATARE CUANDO SALGA DE AQUÍ!"

"Se acabó, ya no sirve de nada seguir con esta mierda de terapia" -Tsunade se rindió al momento de tirar el resto de las láminas- "es obvio que aquí tenemos no es un caso de obsesión, más bien esta chica perdió la razón" -señalo a Hinata que seguía luchando para liberarse-.

"¡Déjenme ir, la virginidad de mí novio está en peligro!" -rogo Hinata que dejo de luchar- "¡varias lagartonas querrán sacar provecho de su inocencia!"

"No pienso liberarte, Hinata. No en ese estado de demencia" -declaro Tsunade cruzándose de brazos- "eres muy peligrosa, y en estado que estas terminarías matando a un inocente."

"Es tu por propio bien Hinata. Tarde o temprano vas a agradecernos" -dijo Shizune tratando de cambiar de parecer a la mencionada-.

"Tsunade-sama… deme una oportunidad…" -rogo la Hyūga, cosa que Tsunade no se esperaba- "le prometo… no, le juro que me mantendré calmada y no creare ningún problema… hasta aguantare todas las estupideces que dirá Hanabi" -otra sorpresa para la Godaime sabiendo que la peliazul detestaba a su hermana menor-.

"…" -Tsunade se quedó pensando, quizás Hinata comenzó a entrar en razón, pero seguía dudando en liberarla- "Hinata, voy a hacer una última prueba. Si la pasas, te liberare... pero si fallas, continuaras aquí con tu tratamiento" -ofreció ella, cosa que la Hyūga aceptado- "te hare una pregunta y quiero que respondas con sinceridad. Supongamos que si yo empiezo a coquetear a tu novio…"

"¡SI SE ATREVE A ACERCARSE A MI NOVIO, LE JURO QUE YO MISMA EXTINGUIRE EL CLAN SENJU! ¿¡ME OYO, ANCIANA!?" -grito Hinata que nuevamente perdió la cabeza, y de paso provoco la ira de la Godaime que salto sobre ella y la agarró del cuello con ambas manos-.

"¡AHORA VERAS, PEQUEÑA YANDERE!" -grito la Senju estrangulando a la peliazul- "¡AL DIABLO CON EL TRATAMIENTO, MEJOR USO MIS PUÑOS PARA QUITAR LO LOCA!" -y así la Godaime le dio una buena paliza a Hinata que gritaba por ayuda, para su suerte Shizune llamo a varios Iryō-nin y Jōnin para detener a la Hokage y evitar que las cosas empeoren-.

-Horas más tarde-

"Esta vez se le paso la mano, Tsunade-sama. No era necesario tener que castigar de esa forma a Hinata" -Shizune estaba regañando a la Godaime por lo que acaba de hacer… aunque la verdad Hinata se lo merecía por decir esas cosas a su maestra-.

"¡Yo solo quería ayudar… ¿y así ella me lo agradece?! ¡Insultándome y amenazándome de muerte!" -gritaba la furiosa Tsunade mientras salía del hospital con su asistente siguiéndola por detrás- "¡debieron dejarme terminar con lo que estaba haciendo! ¡Todo el mundo me agradecería por darle su merecido a esa loca!"

"¡Golpearte hasta el punto de casi matarla no es una forma de corregir a Hinata!" -señalo la pelinegra, a lo que Tsunade le responde con "¡Pues su hermana menor estaría feliz!"- "¡pero eso no justifica el hecho de dejarla con las costillas rotas con la Plancha Voladora fue demasiado extremista!"

"¡No me importa, y de paso le doy gracias a Kushina por enseñarme su movimiento especial!" -agradecía la Senju a su difunta alumna- "¡pero que esa Hyūga no piense que esto ha terminado! ¡Oooh, no sabe lo que le tengo preparado!"

"Q…Que es lo que planea hacer, T-Tsunade-sama…" -pregunto Shizune con miedo, Tsunade solo saco un objeto extraño que llevaba en su chaleco para dejar impactada a la pelinegra- "¡eso es llegar demasiado lejos! ¡Hinata no merece pasar por ese tratamiento, ni siquiera ese método fue aprobado por todos los Iryō-nin de la alianza!"

"¡Pues claro que será aprobado, ya que Hinata será la conejilla de prueba perfecta para este tratamiento!" -revelo la Godaime para que Shizune quede boquiabierta- "¡prepárate Hinata, vas a aprender que nunca debiste provocar a Tsunade Senju!" -grito mientras se reía como toda una villana de telenovelas-.

Fin del Especial.

* * *

Bueno gente, así termina el especial de hoy, si desean que haga más especiales, solo pídanlo en sus comentarios, ¡acepto cualquier sugerencia! Excepto las de Patito u otro critico de mierda. Para el siguiente capítulo se viene las citas de Naruto con Smith, Miia y las chicas, las chicas de MON, y por último… las apariciones de los otros personajes secundarios femeninos del Manga Draco, Kii, Lilith y la increíble y sensual Lala. Esto sería todo por hoy y nos leemos luego.

PD: Patito… en verdad deja de comentar si vas a seguir diciendo estupideces porque está más que claro que tú has visto el Anime y no el Manga.


	20. ¡¡La cita de Naruto y Smith!

¡Wassup Bitches! Lamento el leve retraso de la continuación, se está poniendo más difícil mi trabajo y más porque se termina el año, solo cuento con la mitad de mi personal del Taller para ver los trenes. El capítulo de hoy es el que han estado esperando, las citas de Naruto con las chicas, y la primera de todas es nadie más que la Srta. Smith.

Como siempre lo hago, daré las gracias a nuevos y antiguos lectores que siguen dando sus comentarios positivos… y de paso quiero aprovechar de mencionar a "jose luis" sobre sus comentarios… ¿Qué onda contigo? ¿Por qué todo el tiempo me pides que ponga a las Kunoichis que vayan al baño? ¿Es que tienes un fetiche de ver chicas bañándose? Espero que me expliques de una puta vez ya que no entiendo ni jota lo que estas pidiendo. Bueno, eso sería todo por hoy así que… ¡disfruten del Fucking capítulo, montón de puercas!

* * *

"Blah blah blah" (Personajes hablando)

' _Blah blah blah'_ (Personajes pensando)

((Blah blah blah)) (Personajes conversando por teléfono)

* * *

Capitulo 18: ¡Lo impensable ocurre! ¡La cita de Naruto y Smith!

-Mansión Senju- 19:43 PM-

"¡CIERREN PUERTAS Y VENTANAS! ¡EL APOCALIPSIS SE ACERCA, EL JINETE DE LA MUERTE VIENE POR NUESTRAS CABEZAS!" -gritaba de terror Hanabi mientras se atrinchera en el rincón más lejano de la sala-.

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Sasame, Karui, Anko y Kurenai estaban en el mismo estado mientras buscaban algún lugar para salvar sus vidas. Muchos se preguntaran, ¿Por qué todas estaban aterradas? Pues la respuesta era simple… Hinata Hyūga había regresado, y no se veía muy contenta que digamos.

"¡La loca ha vuelto, y ahora nada la detendrá de matarnos! ¡Y yo aún sigo siendo virgen y sin esposo! -se expresó Ino ganándose la mirada de Temari-.

"¿En serio eres virgen? Yo creí que te habías revolcado con media aldea hasta ahora" -Temari estaba sin habla, a lo que una furiosa Yamanaka le grita '¡Sigo siendo virgen, solo lo guardo para el hombre indicado como Naruto-kun!'-.

"¿¡Qué!? ¡Cómo se atreve a liberar a una loca criminal, ya se le habían presentado cargos contra ella por varios intentos de homicidio!" -decía Karui preocupada de que se desate un homicidio-.

"¡Tsunade-sama, ¿Por qué dejo libre a Hinata?! ¡Ella es muy peligrosa!" -decía Sakura alarmada de que la Hyūga saliera tan pronto de su terapia-.

"¡La famosa Yandere del juego de computadora se volvió real! ¡Nada la detendrá para asesinarnos!" -Sasame se atrinchero junto a su prima poniéndose una olla en la cabeza como casco-.

"¡Escucha Hinata, ni creas que voy a permitir que pongas un dedo encima de mis pergaminos!" -decía Tenten armada de un enorme mazo- "¡tendrás que vértelas conmigo y mi pequeño amiguito!" -la experta en armas mostro una gran valentía en enfrentarse a una temida rival como la heredera del Clan Hyūga-.

"Me es difícil de creer esas fuertes palabras tuyas Tenten-san, porque tus piernas dicen todo lo contrario" -se metió Hanabi apuntando las piernas de la castaña que temblaban demasiado-.

"¡Piénsalo bien Hinata, soy tu sensei y tengo una hija! ¡Así que piensa bien lo que vas a hacer en mi contra!" -decía Kurenai que se atrinchero con Sakura y el resto-.

"¡Aun no puedo morir, tengo muchas cosas que hacer!" -dijo Anko abrazando a Kurenai- "¡quiero conocer al hombre de mis sueños, probar todos los sabores de dango que existen, y matar al idiota de Uzumaki por arruinar mi vida!"

"Si… también las extrañe a todas…" -dijo Hinata con la mirada entrecerrada, trataba de mantener la calma… pero era difícil con las cosas que todas, su paciencia se terminaría muy pronto-.

"No se alarmen chicas, todo está bajo control" -hablo Tsunade para que las demás dejen de alarmarse- "Hinata accedió a un nuevo tratamiento siempre y cuando se controle, además de que la sacaría si aceptara en probar el tratamiento. Miren su cuello" -señalo ella para que todas vean un pequeño collar negro que llevaba- "hasta que no termine su tratamiento, ella llevara ese collar puesto hasta que yo se lo quite. Y créanme, o corrige esa actitud maniaca-homicida… o tendrá una dolorosa lección, fufufufu" -finalizo con una risa que causo escalofríos a todas, y más en la peliazul-.

' _Qué quiso decir con esto… ¿esto no es un simple collar?'_ -pensó Hinata con mucho miedo mientras tocaba el collar en su cuello-.

-Horas más tarde-21:55 PM-

"No me siento segura si mi hermana regreso. Cada vez que ella me mira, presiento que ella está planeando mi muerte" -decía Hanabi alejada de su hermana que tomo asiento en un sillón cruzadas de brazos y piernas-.

"Te apoyo en eso, no sabemos cuándo explotara para atacar" -menciono Ino que se sentó lejos de la peliazul. Todas a excepción de una muy sonriente Tsunade tomaron distancia de Hinata- "creo que mañana mismo presentare mi solicitud para patrullar a un puesto de avanzada."

"No eres la única, tal vez en Suna me sentiría más segura" -Temari puso su granito de arena-.

"Todas son unas exageradas. Ya les dije que me voy a controlar" -hablo Hinata que sentía un poco de molestia en su cuello- "Por qué Tsunade-sama me obligo a usar esta cosa, es muy molesta y está algo ajustado" -se quejó del collar en su cuello-.

"Yo que tu no lo tocarías, no sería nada agradable si llegas a activarlo" -menciono Tsunade sentada en un cómodo sillón y sin dejar de sonreír- _'no sabes las ganas que tengo de verte enojar, fufufufu'_ -pensó la Godaime sosteniendo un pequeño control remoto en su mano derecha- "genial, ya va a comenzar el programa _'¡al igual que mi diversión!'_ -pensó en lo último, todas las demás se mantuvieron alerta en caso que Hinata pierda el control-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ver Opening: Monster Musume no Iru Nichijō OP

En el centro de la ciudad, Naruto Uzumaki se encontraba en ese lugar porque hoy se juntaría con una persona. El rubio iba vestido con una playera blanca, un chaleco ligero sin mangas, jeans azules y zapatos color negro.

"Ella sí que llega tarde…" -decía el Uzumaki que saco su celular para ver la hora-.

A lo lejos donde se encontraba el rubio, cuatro chicas interespecies estaban vigilándolo a escondidas porque se le hizo sospechoso que él se fuera de la casa sin decir nada al respecto. Aparte de eso, el las dejo solas en la casa, cosa que se les hacía mucho más sospechoso.

"¿Realmente está bien seguir a Aruji-dono de esta manera?" -cuestiono Centorea a Miia, Papi y Mero- "no está permitido que salgamos de casa por nuestra cuenta."

"¿¡Que no estas enfadada!? ¡Dārin siempre lleva a alguien cuando se va de casa, pero hoy se fue solo!" -señalo la pelirroja- "¡y Rachnera dijo que él no está engañando...!"

-Flashback-Minutos antes que Naruto saliera-

"¡El probablemente las esté engañando! ¡Quiero decir, el ES un hombre!" -dijo la peliblanca como broma, logrando que todas las chicas de la casa salgan corriendo para espiar lo que está haciendo si Dārin/Esposo/Aruji-dono/Danna-sama/Masutā-.

-Fin del Flashback-

"Lo hizo, pero ella no ha venido con nosotras…" -menciono Centorea por el hecho que Rachnera pudo haberles jugado una broma-.

"Pero si resulta que Danna-sama realmente nos está engañando con una chica humana…" -hablo Mero para que las demás se preocupen de que sea cierto que Naruto las este engañando- "¡ESO SERÍA MARAVILLOSO!" -exclamo ella entrando en su Modo 'Fanática de la Tragedia'- "¡ser robada por una preciosa mujer humana es el mismo argumento de la Sirenita, ¿no es verdad?! ¡Viva la tragedia!" -al decir eso, Miia y Centorea soltaron largos suspiros… Mero era en verdad una chica de lo más rara-.

"¡Ah, alguien viene!" -aviso Miia para que todas guardaran silencio, todas vieron que una persona se acercó hacia donde está el Uzumaki, era una mujer de largo cabello negro. Vestía unos botas zapatos negros y calcetas del mismo color que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, una falda azul con una blusa del mismo color, una chaqueta gris con amarre a la altura de la cintura y una cartera blanca en su mano izquierda-.

-.

"¡Perdón por hacerte esperar, Dārin-kun!" -decía la recién llegada con una bella sonrisa-.

' _¿¡QUÉEEEEEEE!?'_ -gritaron unas impactadas Miia, Centorea y Mero dentro de sus cabezas, Papi tenia cara de no entender. El motivo del por qué las tres primeras queden en ese estado, es porque la mujer que llego… era Kuroko Smith-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡ESA ZORRA, PRIMERO ESOS ANIMALES AHORA ESA URGIDA ESTA DETRAS DE NARUTO-KUN!" -en tan solo un segundo, Hinata estallo de rabia al ver que la copia barata de la Mizukage tenía una cita con su novio- "¡MALDITA SEAS, COORDINADORA DE QUINTA!" -fue tanta su rabia que levanto con ambas manos el gran sillón donde estaban sentadas unas aterradas Temari, Anko y Kurenai-.

"¡Sálvennos!" -gritaron las chicas que se aferraron al sillón para no caerse-.

"¡Tsunade-sama, Hinata ha perdido el control! ¡Tenemos que detenerla antes que las cosas se vuelvan un caos!" -decía Shizune escondiéndose detrás de la Senju, incluso el resto de las chicas hicieron lo mismo-.

"No se alarmen, justo esperaba este momento" -dijo Tsunade que presiono el botón del control remoto que tenía que activo una luz roja en el collar que tenía puesto Hinata-.

 _ **((Comen-zando des-carga eléc-trica))**_

"¿Eh?" -dijo la peliazul que escucho una voz computarizada que vino del collar- "¿¡ABABABABABABABA!?" -grito al sentir una fuerte descarga que libero el collar que duro tres segundo para que deje de electrocutar a la Hyūga con el cabello erizado y quemaduras en su ropa- "kueeee~" -gimoteo luego que una bocanada de humo saliera de su boca, seguido de caerse de espaldas y llevando el sillón junto con Temari, Anko y Kurenai-.

"¡Listo, problema resuelto!" -dijo Tsunade con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción- "les dije que tenía todo previsto" -menciono ella a las demás chicas que estaban en shock-.

"Q… Q… Q… ¿¡Que le paso a mi hermana!?" -grito Hanabi que se acercó para ver a su hermana toda chamuscada-.

"Creo que se me paso un poquito con la potencia. Pero qué diablos… lo que cuenta es que el tratamiento está funcionando" -dijo una muy contenta Tsunade viendo que su método ha funcionado a la perfección-.

"¡E-E-E-Espere un momento! ¡Me está diciendo que el tratamiento de Hinata… es que ella reciba descargas eléctricas de ese collar! ¿¡Es eso cierto!?" -pregunto Sakura impactada- "¡Tsunade-sama, ¿está segura que eso es seguro y legal?!"

"Claro que lo es… bueno, cuando este método sea aprobado porque estoy usando a Hinata como conejilla de indias para este tratamiento" -confeso Tsunade para la sorpresa de todas que quedaron boquiabiertas- "no se preocupen, el tratamiento es de lo más seguro. Las descargas eléctricas son los suficiente como para dejar paralizada a la desafortunada victi… quiero decir, el paciente recibe una descarga que lo deja inmóvil por unos minutos, también su flujo de Chakra se altera para evitar que use algún Jutsu para liberarse" -termine de explicar-.

"Espere un momento, dice que está usando a Hinata para probar un tratamiento que ni siquiera es legal… ¿es eso lo que está diciéndonos?" -dijo Ino entendiendo lo que la Senju les dijo- "¡p…pero eso es terrible! ¡Puede que Hinata este loca y nos quiere matar, pero someterla a ese tipo de tratamiento es más una tortura!"

"Y eso a mí no importa" -declaro Tsunade llevando sus manos a su cintura para gran impacto de las demás- "Ella firmó un documento dando su consentimiento para el tratamiento. No es mi culpa que ella no leyera de lo que pasaría si pierde el control."

"Solo lo hizo porque Hinata la amenazo cuando fue a ver va en su terapia" -murmuro Shizune que no estada de acuerdo con lo del collar-.

"Como sea" -continuo la Godaime- "lo que cuenta es que si Hinata no aprende a calmar sus celos, seguirá recibiendo descargas eléctricas hasta que aprenda de una vez por todas" -dicho eso, todas hasta Hanabi sienten mucha pena a la rostizada Hyūga que tenía una convulsiones debido a las leves descargas que aun sufría su cuerpo-.

-Mientras tanto en Kirigakure no Sato-

"¡Por fin, ya era hora que esto sucediera!" -gritaba Mei Terumī en la comodidad de su hogar, llevaba un conjunto de lencería fina que resaltaba su gran belleza- "¡por fin tengo mi cita soñada con Uzumaki-kun! ¡Este es el mejor día de mi vida!" -decía mientras abrazaba una almohada de cuerpo completo con la imagen del Uzumaki-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Café Maid Milk Pie-

"¡Bienvenido a casa, Goshūjin-sama!" -dijeron unas chicas con trajes de Maids que recibían a su nuevo cliente-.

"¿¡Porque hemos venido a una cafetería de Maids, Srta. Smith!?" -pregunto Naruto sentado en una mesa con Smith al frente. Se sentía algo incómodo por estar en este tipo de sitios-.

"¿Por qué no? ¡Siempre he querido venir a uno!" -respondió Smith- "oh, sobre mis gafas… ¡solamente no puedo ir a ningún lugar sin ellas!" -añadió ella-.

"Por cierto, sobre lo que antes…" -hablo Naruto para entablar una conversación con Smith-.

Mientras tanto, uno de los clientes del Café Maid leía de lo más tranquilo, pero su lectura fue interrumpida cuando miro por la ventana del local y llevarse una sorpresa al ver a cuatro chicas interespecies viendo lo que hacían el Uzumaki y la Coordinadora.

"¿¡Que!? ¿¡Están en una cita!? ¡Realmente nos está engañando!" -decía una furiosa Miia con el rostro pegado al cristal de la ventana, dándole un buen susto al sujeto-.

"No, es probablemente que Smith-dono lo haya invitado a conversar sobre alguna cosa ridícula…" -decía Centorea que se negaba en creer que su Aruji-dono las engañara a todas-.

"Si eso es así, entonces ¿Por qué ella no lleva su atuendo de trabajo?" -señalo Mero notando las vestimentas que llevaba Smith- "de cualquier manera, no podemos armar un escándalo si no tenemos pruebas."

"Así que, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?" -pregunto Centorea que no tenía un plan en este momento-.

"Tendríamos que cubrir nuestros cuerpos de alguna forma" -dijo Miia tomando una pose pensativa- "¡tenemos que conseguir un disfraz como los que usan en Metal Gear Solid!" -sugirió ella por el videojuego llamado "Metal Gear Solid" donde el personaje de dicho juego, se ocultaba dentro de una caja para pasar por desapercibido entre el enemigo-.

"no hemos traído ninguno" -señalo Centorea el error del plan de la pelirroja- "y Suu es la única que puede transformarse con facilidad…" -viendo a la mencionada detrás suyo. Para evitar problemas con la policía, Centorea tuvo el plan que Suu se transforme en el Uzumaki-.

De pronto La Centauro junto con Miia y Mero tuvieron una gran idea de cómo poder espiar Naruto sin que él las descubra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Qué es eso de Metal Solid? Jamás escuche de un videojuego con ese nombre -Sakura estaba en pose de pensadora-.

"Meta Gear Solid, o como muchos lo llaman MGS, es un videojuego de acción-aventura y sigilo que lanzo una compañía de videojuegos hace mucho tiempo" -menciono Hanabi para que todas se le queden viendo- "¿Qué? También tengo mi tiempo libre para ver televisión y jugar videojuegos, hasta tengo el MSG" -explico ella de forma simple

"Dejando a un lado el tema de los videojuegos, ¿cual es el famoso plan que tienen para que las chicas pasen desapercibidos? no es por decir nada, pero son muy notorias por sus partes animales" -pregunto Ino-.

"Sin mencionar que los cuerpos de Miia y Centorea son grandes, Mero es una Sirena y que no tiene piernas… o el hecho que Papi es una descerebrada que olvida todo cuando da tres pasos" -dijo Temari-.

"Sea lo que sea, solo queda ver que pasara" -menciono Kurenai teniendo curiosidad de como harán las chicas de espiar al Uzumaki-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Con Naruto y Smith-

"Oye, Dārin ¿crees que estos cafés del menú son diferentes el uno del otro?" -pregunto Smith al Uzumaki viendo el menú del local. Tenían órdenes como 'Café con hielo"' 'Café de Maid' y 'Café de Maid Moe-Moe'-.

"¿Q-Quien sabe?" -respondió Naruto, ni el mismo sabía porque nunca ha visitado un Café Maid-.

"¡OOOOOOH!" -exclamaron todos los clientes al ver algo que llamo si atención, cosa que también paso con Naruto y Smith-.

"¡Bienvenido a casa, Danna-sama!" -dijo una Maid de largo cabello rosado y una gorra atendiendo a dos hombres que tenían caras de bobo al ver el escote de su traje, mostrando unos senos de buen tamaño- "¡iré por sus bebías inmediatamente! Por favor esperen aquí hasta que regrese."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡No puedo creerlo, es el disfraz más estúpido que jamás he visto! ¡Es evidente que es la boba Sirena!" -quejo Anko al reconocer a la Maid que ha aparecido- "¡solo un grandísimo idiota no se daría cuenta que…! Un segundo, ¿cómo es que se mantiene erguida sin problema alguno? -se dio cuenta en ese momento porque Mero necesitaba de una silla de ruedas para moverse-.

"Siendo pena por Mero, la van a descubrir fácilmente" -dijo Kurenai lamentando el peor acto de espionaje que haya visto en su vida-.

"Y yo pensé que nuestra pelea en las preliminares de los Examines Chūnin fue vergonzoso… pero resulta que el método de espionaje de Mero y su disfraz es peor de lo que yo creí" -dijo Sakura desanimada, hasta Ino la apoyo en ese punto-.

"¿Están seguras que es Mero?" -dijo Karui metiéndose en la conversación- "digo, puede que se parezca en todo, pero recuerden que es una Sirena, es imposible que ella se pueda mantener de pie con esa gran aleta."

Todas quedaron pensando las palabras de Karui, ¿en verdad es Mero disfrazada, o es una coincidencia que una chica se parece a la Sirena?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Tenemos una Maid como esa?" -pregunto una de las Maids a sus compañeras que le respondían con un no. Era la primera vez que veían a la Maid desconocida trabajando-.

"¿Mero?" -dijo Naruto sorprendido pero a la vez se preguntaba, ¿Cómo es que Mero llego a este lugar? ¿Y en donde está su silla de ruedas? En ese momento la Maid se percató que alguien la llamo y dio media vuelta-.

"¿Si? ¿Necesita algo de mí?" -pregunto ella al Uzumaki que la vio bien, era idéntica a Mero, pero luego recordó ciertos detalles: Mero no usa lentes y era imposible ponerse de pie con su gran aleta-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Pero si es la loca de la tragedia! ¿¡Que no ven bien a través de ese patético disfraz!?" -se quejó Anko viendo a su otro yo vestida de Maid- "¡esa tonta Sirena no sabe cómo ocultar su apariencia! ¡Ni siquiera sabe disimular bien en ser otra persona!"

"Anko, si esa Maid es en realidad la Sirena, ¿cómo explicas que este erguida sin apoyo alguno como muletas? es científicamente imposible para ella estar así sin caerse" -dijo Kurenai viendo ese detalle-.

"Aaay… me duele…" -todas vieron a Hinata que se recuperaba lentamente- "de… de… de que… me perdí…" -pregunto apenas para tomar asiento-.

"Bueno… como ya sabrás, Naruto está saliendo con Smith y las chicas los están espiando" -comento Sasame acercándose a la Hyūga- "y resulta que Mero… bueno, si es que es ella, apareció en el café disfrazada de Maid."

"¡El cual es un estúpido disfraz! ¡Ni siquiera yo me rebajaría a usar semejante cosa!" -volvió a quejarse la Domadora de serpientes-.

"…" -Hinata analizo lo que le dijeron para luego reaccionar- "¡es verdad, mi Naruto-kun me está siendo infiel!" -grito horrorizada- "¡ya vera, cuando vuelva le voy-ABABABABABABABA!" -no duro mucho al recibir otra descarga eléctrica que le dejo con el cabello erizado y humeante-.

"Nunca me cansare de hacer esto" -dijo una divertida Tsunade viendo como Hinata se desplomaba al piso- "sigamos viendo el programa con más tranquilidad" -tomo asiento mientras las demás miraban a la Hyūga tirada en el piso-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ah… no, disculpe. Creía que era otra persona" -se disculpó el Uzumaki al confundir a la Maid con la Sirena, y de paso causo que Smith se empiece a reír-.

"¿¡Que estás haciendo, Dārin-kun!? ¡Mero no puede pararse de esa manera!" -señalo la mujer riéndose de la confusión del rubio-.

"¡Bueno, ella llevaba volantes!" -respondió Naruto, el traje de la Maid tenía volantes, algo que la misma Mero lleva en sus ropas y trajes de baño. Smith sin dejar de reír le dijo que todas las Maids del café usan volantes-.

La Maid pelirosada se alejó un poco de Naruto y Smith que continuaban hablando, en ella saco su teléfono móvil para llamar a alguien.

"¡Lo logre! ¡No averiguo que era yo, Miia-sama!" -decía la Maid que en realidad era Mero disfrazada que oculto sus orejas dentro de su cabello, y que curiosamente el sombrero que llevaba tenía un par de ojos verdes-.

((¡SHHH! ¡Mero! ¡Él lo averiguará!)) -decía la Lamia desde la llamada para que la Sirena se callara-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡En verdad es Mero!" -exclamaron todas que pensaban que era una chica que se parecía a la Sirena-.

"¡SE LOS DIJE, ESA PESCADO ES FACIL DE IDENTIFICAR! ¡NO TENGO LA CULPA DE QUE UZUMAKI NO…! -en ese momento la pelimorada dejo de gritar para darse cuenta de un detalle- "... por Kami… ahora me di cuenta que Uzumaki ya no es el mismo de antes. Él se daría cuenta de que es Mero porque un ninja es fácil de percibir la presencia de un espía…" -al decir eso, todas se dieron cuenta que el rubio estaba perdiendo sus habilidades como ninja-.

"Tienes razón, él hubiera percatado del disfraz de Mero" -señalo Shizune- "creen que en verdad Naruto-kun ya no es el mismo de antes, ¿no?" -pregunto ella preocupada-.

"Con todas las cosas que le ha pasado en el programa y que siga con vida, no me sorprendería" -dijo Tsunade que el chico que era como un hijo se olvidara de su entrenamiento ninja-.

"Vamos, no se alarmen tanto. Recuerden que esto es un programa de televisión" -dijo Hanabi a las demás- "todo eso debe ser parte del guion. No quiere decir que Naruto-san en verdad se olvide de ser un ninja."

"Y el Chidori que recibió en su brazo derecho y que destruyó parte de su Red de Chakra no es un problema, ¿acaso olvidaste eso Hanabi?" -Sakura le recordó a la Hyūga del incidente que destruyo la carrera y los sueños de su mejor amigo y ex compañero de equipo-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Afuera del Café Maid-

"Eso salió bien. ¡Si Suu es la única que puede transformarse, entonces hay que hacerla que nos transforme!" -dijo Miia orgullosa de su idea. El plan era que Suu se convierta en una vestimenta de Maid para que Mero se infiltre sin ser descubierta por su Dārin, y con la falda la Sirena tiene un soporte para mantener de pie-.

"Y no podemos simplemente dejar que Suu se encargue por su cuenta…" -agrego Centorea por las veces que la Slime casi mata ahogándolo por acercarse mucho a su Aruji-dono-.

"Es verdad…" -hasta Miia estaba de acuerdo para luego volver a la llamada con Mero-.

-De regreso con Mero-

((Muy bien, Mero, vete a averiguar si Dārin nos está engañando)) -decía la pelirroja para que la mencionada corte la llamada y continúe con su trabajo. La Sirena se movía dando leves saltos porque no podía caminar como las personas normales. En el camino termino chocando contra una mesa, provocando que un vaso con refresco se voltee y moje a un sujeto gordo-.

"¡Oye! ¿¡Qué estas…!?" -reclamo el cliente con el rostro empapado de refresco, pero su enfado se fue en segundos cuando vio algo que lo dejo embobado-.

"Arara… ¡estoy terriblemente apenada, Danna-sama!" se disculpó Mero que le entrego una toalla para que el gordo se seque el rostro, el cual no le quitaba la vista los pechos de la Sirena que estaban empapados. Luego de disculparse, su teléfono móvil sonó para contestar la llamada-.

((¡Oye, Mero! ¡Puedes dejar de actuar como una Maid, ya!)) -reclamo Miia desde el celular-.

"Ah, no, eso no es…" -corrigió la Sirena respondiendo la llamada- "¡solo estoy imaginando que soy una antigua noble que ha sido apartada de mi amor, y que debe ocultarse como una Maid!" -decía con un leve sonrojo al momento de llevarse sus manos a su rostro-.

((¡Corta la horripilante actuación y vuelve a espiar!)) -grito Miia cansada de oír las locas fantasías de Mero-.

"¿Horripilante…?" -la pobre de Mero quedo algo dolida por lo que le dijo Miia-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"No engañas a nadie con esa actuación pescadito melodramático. Yo lo hago mejor que tú a la hora de fingir en ser otra persona" -dijo Anko tomando una lata de cerveza y beber todo su contenido-.

"A mí me sigue sorprendiendo que Suu tenga la habilidad de convertirse en ropas con gran facilidad" -dijo Ino maravillada- "seria grandioso tener mi propia Slime como mi guardarropas especial" -imaginándose lo que se ahorraría si tuviera a una Slime-.

"No lo sé puerca, yo digo que sería una mala idea" -interrumpió Sakura- "solo digo que fuera una buena idea porque las Slime no existen en realidad" -al decir eso su amiga se deprimió-.

"Y si por alguna razón tienes que ir al baño, te mojas o estas sudando, terminarás violada por tu 'guardarropa especial'" -dijo Sakura a la Yamanaka que se puso pálida-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

((¡Averigua si es una cita! ¡Si realmente nos está engañando!)) -ordeno la Lamia para que Mero continúe con su misión-.

"Muy bien, entonces… ¿quieres ir a algún lugar más después de nuestra cita?" -sugirió Smith con una sonrisa, dejando boquiabierta a Mero que alcanzo a escuchar todo, sobretodo la palabra 'cita'- "me gustaría ir a algún lugar donde podamos estar a solas. ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia?" -le pregunto al Uzumaki-.

' _¡N-No! Tal vez Smith-sama solo está intentando forzarle para ir con ella… ¿¡cuál es la relación con mi Danna-sama!?'_ -pensaba la Sirena nerviosa, tanto que comenzaba a sudar de los nervios-.

"No lo sé, estoy algo nervioso" -respondió Naruto llevándose una mano detrás de su cabeza, causando que Mero quede más que shockeada-.

' _¡El no parece insatisfecho para nada!'_ -pensaba la pelirosa más nerviosa, tomo su teléfono móvil y marco para llamar a las demás-.

((¿Qué ocurre, Mero?)) -pregunto Miia respondiendo a la llamada-.

"Mi… Miia-sama… ¿¡Hyan!?" -Mero fue interrumpida cuando su 'disfraz' empezó a actuar raro, sintiendo como es escote le apretaba sus senos a la vez una extraña sensación recorría por todo su cuerpo- "¡Suu-sama, ¿Qué estas…?!" -decía la Sirena a la Slime al ocultarse justo en el momento que Naruto y Smith voltearan en dirección suya al escuchar un extraño ruido. Luego recordó algo que olvido por completo- _'a… ahora que lo recuerdo…'_

' _¡Cuando Suu esta deshidratada, ella atacara cualquier cosa por aguan, así que ten cuidado! ¡Incluso tu sudor te hace un blanco!'_

Mero abrió sus ojos al recordar la advertencia que le dio su Danna-sama, pero ya era demasiado tarde para escapar. Suu aun convertida en traje de Maid, succionaba todo el sudor del cuerpo de la Sirena que soltaba leves gemidos, ganándose la atención de algunos clientes y Maids que observan con un gran sonrojo en sus caras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ahí lo tienes, Yamanaka, el por qué no es bueno tener una Slime como guardarropa" -señalo la pelirroja de Kumo con el rostro sonrojado-.

"¡Nooo, mi fantasía fueron destruidas!" -grito Ino ríos de lágrimas en sus ojos-.

"Qué bueno que los Slime solo existan en el programa y no en la vida real" -dijo Sakura suspirando de alivio-.

"¡Jajajaja!" -todas se llevaron un susto cuando Hinata volvió a recuperarse de ser electrocutada por segunda vez- "¡esa Sirena no tiene ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacer el trabajo de espionaje!" -decía con mucha arrogancia-.

"En algo tienes razón, después de todo eres la más grande espía/acosadora que existe en las naciones" -menciono Hanabi con una sonrisa burlona-.

"Tienes toda la razón, yo soy..." -Hinata se dio cuenta de lo que su hermana menor le dijo- "¡AHORA SI QUE TE MATO!" -grito la peliazul que fue frenada por Tsunade que presiono el botón del control remoto que activa el collar- "¡ABABABABABABABABABA!" -gritaba de dolor por la descarga eléctrica que recibía. Las féminas por un segundo juraron ver el esqueleto de Hinata que cayó desmayada al piso luego que las descargas cesaran-.

"Menos mal que lo active a tiempo o tendríamos que acudir a un funeral" -dijo Tsunade limpiándose el sudor de su frente para mirar con una mirada severa a la Hyūga menor- "y tu Hanabi, deja de estar provocándola a cada minuto. Por muy loca con tendencias asesinas o Yanderes, tu hermana es mi paciente… por desgracia mía."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

' _¡Si mi querido Danna-sama me oye, él lo averiguara todo…! ¡Tengo que soportar esto…!'_ -pensaba Mero soportando la 'tortura' por parte de Suu que succionada cada gota de sudor de su cuerpo- _'no debería tomarle mucho tiempo para que se deshiciera de mi sudor…'_ -al pasar un minuto, creyó que la Slime había terminado, pero no fue así- _'¿¡q-qué!? ¿¡No debería haber más sudor…!? ¿¡P-Porque ella esta…!?'_ -se preguntaba ella misma, ¡se suponía que ya no quedaba nada de sudor en su cuerpo! ¿¡Por qué Suu seguía succionando si no quedaba ni una gota!? Fue cuando recordó el pequeño accidente del refresco que empapo al cliente, y de paso mojo su escote- "o… ¡oh, no…! ¡AHH!" -gimió al momento de tener un orgasmo, dejando casi inconsciente en el piso-.

"Muy bien, vamos a pasear un poco, entonces. Ah, ¿puedo pedir la cuenta~?" -pidió Smith a una Maid que paso cerca de su mesa, mientras que Naruto observaba a la Maid pelirosada tirada en el suelo temblando como una hoja-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Esa pescado sólo me avergüenza… ¡mira como caer de esa forma tan...ridícula!" -Anko continúo quejándose, y de cómo la Sirena seguía destruyendo su reputación-.

"Seamos sinceras Anko. Yo que recuerdo bien, en tu primera misión de espionaje tuviste un accidente cuando se te desgarro la parte de atrás de tu falda junto con tu ropa interior. Y fue demasiado tarde cuando te diste cuenta cuando finalizamos la misión" -comento Kurenai ese gracioso momento de su amiga. Y hablando de Anko, se sonrojo como Hinata al recordar ese terrible momento de su vida-.

"¡Y YO TE DIJE QUE NO HABLARAS DE ESO EN PUBLICO!" -grito la "experta" en tortura que salto encima de Kurenai para aplicarle un Candado Coquina a su amiga que gritaba "¡ME RINDO!" una y otra vez-.

(N/A: El Candado Coquina o Coquina Clutch, es la llave de sumisión que usa Samoa Joe para que tengan una idea en sus mentes)

"Shizune, recuérdame que más adelante Anko y Kurenai tengan una cita con el psicólogo para que arreglen sus discusiones personales" -Tsunade le dijo a su asistente que lo anoto en una libreta junto con una fecha para la martes por la tarde-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto y Smith caminaban por el centro de la ciudad para continuar con su cita, en eso notaron a una gran cantidad de gente parada al frente de un gran local de dos pisos con un letrero que decía "Mega Game". Entre la multitud vieron a unas chicas hermosas usando vestimentas llamativas, y que entregaban folletos de un evento que se llevaba a cabo.

"¡Tenemos un nuevo juego que sale hoy mismo!" -decía una chica vestida como sacerdotisa y entregaba folletos a la gente interesada en el evento-.

"¡Por favor, vengan a probarlo!" -decía otra vestida como bruja y que también entregaba folletos-.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Un grupo de Cosplay?" -pregunto Smith viendo a las chicas disfrazadas-.

"¡Es un evento por un nuevo juego!" -dijo el Uzumaki emocionado al ver el folleto que le entregaron-.

"Dārin-kun, ¿Qué tal si entramos?" -sugirió Smith, a lo que el mencionado asiente con la cabeza para ir hacia el edificio. Pero antes que entraran, el Uzumaki se paró en seco al ver a Papi entre la multitud-.

"¿¡HM!?" -fue su reacción al ver a la Harpía entre la gente, ¿de nuevo volvió a fugarse de la casa por su cuenta y termino en este lugar?"

"¿Qué pasa, Dārin-kun?" -pregunto Smith viendo parado al Uzumaki, notando que veía a una chica que usaba Cosplay de una chica peliazul con cabello largo y un moño rojo, un vestido blanco con falda corta y que tenia alas azules en su espalda. Para la sorpresa del Uzumaki, la chica era idéntica a Papi, solo que ella tenía senos grandes para su edad- "¿eh? Hay dos chicas disfrazadas del mismo personaje" -señalo ella viendo a las chicas-.

"Ah, bueno, si… pero no era…" -decía el rubio que confundió a las chicas con Papi. Como ellas tenían alas y eran de la misma altura y apariencia, era fácil de confundirlas con la Harpía-.

"¡De todos modos vamos!" -decía la Coordinadora emocionada, se notaba que quería entrar a divertirse-.

"D-De acuerdo…" -respondió Naruto que volvió a ver a las chicas disfrazadas- _'debe haber sido mi imaginación…'_ -pensó el luego de entrar con Smith al edificio-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Esa era la Loli emplumada?" -se preguntaba Temari al ver una chica idéntica a Papi, a lo que las demás se veían dudosas- "esperen, no me digan que está usando a la Slime acosadora… ¡por favor díganme que no está usando a Suu para disfrazarse!" -decía de forma alarmada, si Mero fue "violada" en la escena anterior… eso quiere decir que la siguiente es Papi-.

"Ay Temari, de esta no te salvas" -dijo Kurenai poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la hermana del Kazekage que tenía grandes cataratas de lágrimas en sus ojos- _'creo que me salve esta vez, esa Rachnera parece no estar interesada en saber si Naruto engaña a las demás'_ -pensó la ex Jōnin dando un suspiro de alivio-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lejos del lugar, Miia junto con Centorea y una semi-inconsciente Mero se ocultaban detrás de un pilar observando a Naruto y la Coordinadora entrando al edificio sin que ellos sospechen.

"¡Eso estuvo cerca! ¡Pero no creo que se haya dado cuenta!" -dijo Miia de que no descubrieran a Papi que iba disfrazada. Por mucho que la mirabas, se veía como una chica normal- "Papi tiene pechos y brazos…" -a pesar que Suu era la que hacia parecer a la peliazul como una chica linda, para las demás era difícil de asimilar-.

"¡Es muy extraño!" -hasta Centorea admitía que era sumamente raro para luego tomar su celular y llamar a la peliazul que tenía el celular con el vibrador activado, pero ella parecía no tomarlo en cuenta-.

"¡Papi! ¡Toma el teléfono!" -grito Miia desde lejos a la peliazul reaccione-.

"¡Suu! ¡El teléfono!" -dijo Papi para que la mencionada comience a mover su brazos buscando el dichoso aparato- "¿¡hola!?" -respondió a la llamada sin darse cuenta de un detalle-.

((¡Tienes el teléfono al revés!)) -dijo Centorea viendo que Suu sostenía mal el teléfono- ((escucha bien Papi, Aruji-dono y Smith-dono han entrado a ese edificio, ¡tienes que seguirlos!)) -le dijo para que Papi asienta y entre al edificio

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"De seguro que Papi lo va a arruinar" -comento Tenten dándole un sorbo a una lata de cerveza- "con disfraz o no, y con brazos y pechos falsos lo va a arruinar… como siempre."

"Yo le doy cinco minutos antes que haga un desastre" -dijo Sakura que levanto el brazo, cosa que molesto a Temari que iba a quejarse-.

"Pues yo digo que su cerebro se va a reiniciar mientras espía a Naruto-kun" -se unió Sasame que interrumpió a Temari que quería quejarse al respecto-.

"Pienso que la pobre terminara siendo descubierta por Naruto o la Srta. Smith" -dijo Karui que también dio su opinión, de paso la rubia de Suna fue interrumpida por tercera vez-.

"Quizás termine perdiéndose en este lugar llamado Mega Game" -hasta la misma Tsunade se unió al tema de lo que pasara a la Harpía-.

"¡Ya dejen de decir esas cosas, me hacen sentir que yo soy la estúpida en vez de esa Loli emplumada!" -grito Temari cansada que las demás dijeran sus opiniones, eso y que siempre era interrumpida-.

"Que les parece si hacemos una apuesta" -sugirió Hanabi con la esperanza de conseguir más dinero-.

"¡NADIE QUIERE VOLVER A APOSTAR CONTIGO!" -gritaron todas las féminas para que la Hyūga se haga chiquita y se disculpe por lo que dijo-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Papi siguió desde lejos a su esposo y Smith jugando a las máquinas de garras, ella se acercó lentamente para que no sea descubierta.

((¿Qué estás haciendo, Papi…? ¡Wahhh! ¡Oye! ¡No robes cosas de otras personas!)) -reclamo Centorea viendo desde lejos como la mencionada robaba una botella de agua de la mochila de una persona-.

"¡Esos no son mis brazos, son los de Suu! ¡No puedo controlarlos!" -decía la Harpía mientras la cabeza de Suu se asomó entre el busto falso del disfraz para beber el contenido de la botella-.

((¡De todos modos, sigue a Dārin, y llámanos si descubres algo!)) -dijo Miia desde el teléfono-.

"¡Si señora!" -respondió Papi cortando la llamada para continuar con su misión-.

-Con Miia y Centorea-

"¿Crees que Papi estará bien?" -pregunto Centorea que dudando que la Harpía haga un buen trabajo-.

"No hay forma de que podamos transformando. Nuestros cuerpos son enormes" -respondió Miia a la pregunta de la rubia Centauro-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Es una suerte que Anko no termino con un 'cuerpo enorme' cuando gano la competencia de comer Dangos" -Kurenai abrió la boca y termino diciendo algo que no debía contar a las demás-.

"¡DEJA DE ESTAR DICIENDO ESAS COSAS A TODO EL MUNDO!" -grito la iracunda pelimorada que volvió a atacar con el Candado Coquina- "¡PROMETISTE QUE GUARDARIAS EL SECRETO PERO SIEMPRE TERMINAS SOLTANDOLO!"

"¡Ya es suficiente, Anko te ordeno que sueltes a Kurenai en este instante!" -ordeno Tsunade para que la mencionada se separe de la ex Jōnin que recuperaba el aliento- "¡mañana mismo irán a un psicólogo para que resuelven sus problemas personales! ¡Y si no van, tendrán la misma terapia de Hinata, ¿fui clara?!" -pregunto ella para que las dos mujeres respondan con un "¡Hai, Tsunade-sama!" para no hacerla enfadar más de lo que esta-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡O-Oye tú, la pequeña chica con las grandes tetas!" -de pronto la misión de Papi fue interrumpida por un gordo con lentes que llevaba consigo una cámara fotográfica- "¿podía tomarte una foto?" -pidió mientras respiraba de forma agitada- "¿puedes hacer una doble paz?"

"¿Doble pez?" -pregunto Papi que no entendió lo que el gordo pervertido le pedía-.

"¡Mantén ambas manos en alto y haz una forma de V de esta manera!" -le explico Papi que entendió lo que quiso decir- "¡muy bien, di queso!" -dijo para que Papi haga el 'Doble paz' y que el gordo tenga su foto. Este muy feliz reviso la foto y ver como quedo, pero se llevó tremendo impacto viendo que la linda chica tenía dos manos derechas- "¿¡doble paz con dos manos derechas!?" -decía al no poder creer lo que capto su cámara-.

"¡Ahhh! ¡Voy a perder a mi esposo!" -dijo Papi para no perder de vista a Naruto-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Voy a tener pesadillas con lo que acabo de ver…" -dijo Temari que se imaginó a ella misma con dos manos derechas-.

"Creo que Suu no tiene sentido corporal por ser una forma de vida liquida" -menciono Tsunade-.

"Llamarán a Papi que es un fenómeno si es foto se divulga" -dijo Tenten-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Ohhh, eres realmente buena en esto, Srta. Smith!" -dijo el Uzumaki impresionado de como la Coordinadora consiguió un muñeco en el primer intento-.

"¡Pero aquí también está bastante lleno! ¿Quieres ir a algún sitio un poco más tranquilo?" -sugirió Smith tomando su muñeco- "algún lugar donde podamos estar a solas~" -menciono ella en un tono coqueto, cosa que alarmo a Papi oculta en una esquina-.

"¡Ohhhh! ¡Tengo que llamarlas!" -dijo la peliazul para informarles a Miia y Centorea- "¡Suu! ¡Toma la tele…! ¡AH!" -grito cuando el teléfono móvil se resbalo de las manos de Suu, y que termino cayendo dentro de su disfraz- "¡awawa! ¡Mi teléfono cayo dentro de mi ropa! ¡Suu, ¿puedes buscarlo?!" -le pidió a la Slime que lo primero que hizo fue revisar, fueron sus senos falsos ante la mirada expectante de muchos jugadores-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Ya comenzó las escenas vergonzosas!" -grito Temari roja como un tomate- "¡esa emplumada solo me trae más vergüenza a mi vida!"

"¡Esa Slime es una pervertida son remedio! ¡Por su culpa van a tacharme de ser una manoseadora compulsiva!" -grito Karui con el rostro del mismo color que su cabello-.

"Y tu decías que querías una Slime como guardarropas personal. Yo que tú lo pensaría cien veces, puerca" -dijo Sakura sonrojada por la escena-.

"Sé que soy algo pervertida, pero no quiero ser manoseada las 24 horas del día. Así que no muchas gracias" -declaro Ino cruzándose de brazos-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Aun no lo has encontrado, Suu?" -pregunto Papi a la Slime que manoseaba grandes senos falsos tratando de buscar el teléfono móvil. Mucho de los hombres observaban la escena con cara de pervertido, no todos los días veían a una linda chica jugando con sus propios senos- "¡date prisa! ¡Tengo que llamarlas!" -luego el teléfono móvil se deslizo hacia abajo llegando hasta su ombligo, Suu sin pensarlo llevo una mano hacia la entrepierna de Papi- "¿¡HYU!?" -chillo al momento de sonrojarse por completo para caer de rodillas- "¡o-oye, ¿Suu?! Ahí no es donde mi teléfono está…" -le dijo a la mencionada para que manosee el trasero de la Harpía para el deleite de los hombres- "¿¡Hyu!? ¡No está por mi trasero…! ¡Esta por mi ombligo!" -señalo ella mientras el teléfono móvil se deslizo hasta meterse en sus bragas-.

-Con Miia y Centorea-

"Ella esta inusualmente silenciosa…" -dijo la Centauro, los minutos seguían pasando y Papi no las llamaba-.

"¿Se ha olvidado de nosotras?" -pregunto Miia conociendo la poca memoria de la peliazul-.

"Intentare llamarla" -Centorea tomo su teléfono móvil y marco el teléfono de Papi… el cual comenzó a vibrar en la entrepierna de Papi-.

-De regreso con Papi-

"¡Haaaa…!" -grito Papi por las vibraciones en su zona intima, causando un orgasmo que la dejo fuera de combate. Mientras que los pervertidos solo miraban la escena pensando en haber grabado ese gran momento-.

"Viejo, enserio lo arruine~" -decía Smith- "no tengo que malgastar mi dinero en juegos árcades, pero creo que he jugado bastante hoy…" -finalizo ella. Naruto que cargaba una bolsa llena de muñecos que obtuvo la Coordinadora, miraba a una de las chicas que entregaban folletos tirada en el suelo con algunas convulsiones-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Por qué nos pasan estas cosas…" -dijeron Temari y Karui cabizbajas, ambas le salía vapor de la cabeza con lo que acaban de ver-.

"¡Es lo más divertido que he visto en mi vida, jajajajajaja! -Hanabi no dejaba de reír-.

"Si yo estuviera en la misma situación, no mostraría mi cara durante mucho tiempo… o que nadie recuerde lo que paso" -dijo la experta en armas muy sonrojada-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de dejar el edifico Mega Game, Naruto y Smith fueron a un restaurante al aire libre donde tomaron un descanso luego de una larga caminata.

"Finalmente, un lugar donde podemos relajarnos~" -dijo Smith sentándose en la silla para descansar-.

"Muy bien, iré a comprar unos helados" -dijo Naruto, a lo que Smith le pide que le traiga uno de sabor café- "realmente te gusta el café, ¿no?" -decía el, cosa que Smith le responde con sí. El rubio fue hasta un carro de helados para pedir algo- "¡disculpe, me gustaría dos helados, por favor! ¡De vainilla y café!" -pidió para ver a las que atendían el puesto-.

"¡Enseguida vienen!" -dijeron dos bellísimas chicas con vestimentas de camareras, una era pelirroja y una rubia con peinado de coletas con flecos en ambos lados y llevaban lentes-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿¡Y a eso le llamas un disfraz!? ¡Se nota que es la Lamia usurpadora de novios!" -grito Hinata que recobro el conocimiento. Pero el detalle que sus ropas estén algo chamuscada y su cabello este erizado por la estática, no ayudaba mucho en su condición- "¡vamos Lamia estúpida, ¿eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?! ¡Soy mucho mejor que tú a la hora de esconderse entre el enemigo!"

"En serio, no creo que exponer todo tu cuerpo y sólo ocultando medio rostro sea suficiente" -Sakura remarcó esa experiencia, donde Hanabi se ocultaba como cierto reno de una serie de anime de piratas-.

"¡Esto es el colmo, primero esa Lamia se hace pasar por mí, me roba la atención de MI Naruto-kun, se comporta como una pervertida, cocina mil veces peor que Sakura, y ahora es terrible es mala para disfrazarse!" -gritaba la Hyūga viendo el disfraz de Miia- "¡pero dudo que su plan funcione ya que es mala en-ABABABABABABABA!" -por cuarta vez, Hinata era electrocutada por el collar, pero la sorpresa fue que Tsunade no activo con el control remoto… sino que fue Hanabi quien le arrebato el control remoto a la Godaime-.

"No tienen la idea de lo satisfactorio que fue callar a mi hermana" -decía la Hyūga menor como su hermana se retorcía por las descargas hasta caer inconsciente al suelo- "Tsunade-sama, ¿me puedo quedar con el control por un tiempo?" -le pregunto a la Godaime que le arrebato el control remoto-.

"¡LA ÚNICA QUE PUEDE MANEJAR ESE CONTROL REMOTO SOY YO!" -grito Tsunade que le quito el control a Hanabi- "recuerda que ella está en tratamiento para calmar su ira, no es un juguete que sirve para torturar a su hermana."

"Lo dice la persona que se divierte electrocutando a mi hermana mayor…" -dijo la chica para que la Godaime se ponga nerviosa al ser descubierta descubrieron-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

' _Hombre, yo solo he estado viendo muchos parecidos hoy…'_ -pensó Naruto retirándose con sus helados, ha estado viendo a muchas chicas que se parecían a Miia y las demás. Las chicas al ver que el rubio se alejó, soltaron un suspiro de alivio-.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Dārin no se dio cuenta que éramos nosotras!" -decía la camarera pelirroja, quien en realidad era Miia disfrazada-.

"Es una suerte que el carro fuera atendido por alguien con mala suerte" -menciono la otra camarera, o mejor dicho Centorea. Las dos chicas interespecies aprovecharon de esconderse en el carro cuando vieron al dueño corriendo hacia el baño-.

"¡Y podemos usar el carro para esconder nuestras mitades inferiores!" -señalo Miia la oportunidad que tenían de usar el carro para que nadie vea sus partes animales-.

"Pero mi ropa esta algo apretada…" -se quejó Centorea con un gran sonrojo en su cara, lo que pasa es que su camisa le quedaba tan pequeña, que esta parecía romperse en cualquier momento-.

"¡No se puede remediar!" ¡Suu está haciendo ambos trajes ahora mismo!" -señalo Miia por ese problema-.

"Y para hacerlo peor estamos conectadas, así que debemos estar juntas" -agrego Centorea viendo detrás suyo a una pobre Suu siendo estirada por mantener disfrazadas a las chicas-.

"¡No te preocupes! ¡De todos modos, no nos iremos de aquí!" -menciono la Lamia mirando a Papi y Mero lejos de donde está su Dārin y Smith- "tampoco podemos dejar solas a esas dos" -señalando a esas que no se recuperaban del 'accidente que tuvieron-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Veamos cuando les dure su disfraz a esas dos, o que Suu haga de las suyas" -dijo Anko esperando que Miia y Centorea caigan como las demás-.

"Doy un minuto para que Miia meta la pata y adiós disfraz" -señalo seriamente Sasame-.

"Y si ella no tiene ropa debajo de Suu, no quiero ni saber el revuelo de pervertidos que habrá" -Shizune daba un punto para no quedar fuera de la conversación-.

"No se olviden de la yegua pechugona, mira que con ese disfraz no es capaz de esconder esos melones" -señalo Tenten celosa-.

"¡Oigan, más respeto a Centorea-sama! ¡Ella es la más lista del grupo!" -grito Ino en defensa en la Centauro- "¡solo dicen eso porque le tienen envidia de su belleza!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Pero ahora podemos oír la conversación de Dārin direc…" -Miia fue interrumpida cuando de la nada, muchos clientes llegaron al carro para pedir helados-.

"¿¡Des-!? ¿¡Desde cuando todos estos clientes están aquí!?" -pregunto Centorea que tomaba los pedidos de los clientes que tenían cara de bobos al ver el prominente busto de la rubia-.

"¡Dijeron que unas sexys chicas estaban trabajando aquí!" -decía uno de los clientes que solo vinieron al enterar de los rumores, mientras otros decían cosas sobre el busto de Centorea-.

"¡No tenemos nada de tiempo para cuidar de vigilar a Dārin de este modo!" -decía Miia que también atendía a otros clientes-.

Más y más clientes empezaron a llegar debido a los rumores de las bellas chicas que trabajaban, muchos pedían a gritos helados de leche mirando el enorme busto de la chica rubia que se balanceaban a cada lado. A medida que las cosas seguían, Smith comenzó a inquietarse con tanto ruido que había cerca, no lo soporto más y se levantó de su silla y llevarse al Uzumaki consigo.

"¡Muy bien, parece que tengo que llevarte allí, Dārin-kun!" -dijo la Coordinadora tomando el brazo de Naruto al momento de irse del restaurante, alarmando a Miia y Centorea de paso-.

"¿Allí? ¿Dónde es…?" -se pregunta la Lamia que volteo a ver hacia donde iban Smith con Dārin… y vio algo que no le gusto- "¿¡un hotel de amor!?" -reconoció fácilmente por el gran letrero en la entrada- "¡Centorea, vigila la tienda! ¡Suu, ven conmigo!" -ordeno Miia escabulléndose por la parte de atrás del carro-.

"¡Oye! No puedo hacer esto sola… ¡espera!" -gritaba Centorea que se tomó su ropa que comenzó a desgarrarse- "¡alto! ¡Nuestras ropas están conectadas! ¡s-si sigues tirando de esa manera…!" -intento decirle a Miia pero ya era tarde, la parte superior de su vestido se rompió dejando sus grandes pechos al descubierto- "¡WAAAA!" -la rubia que salió huyendo junto con el carro, dejando en su lugar una caja con ojos verdes y una antena moviéndose en dirección al hotel-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ino tiene razón… como envidio a Centorea…" -decía Sakura deprimida que se llevó sus manos a su busto. No fue la única en hacer esto, Tenten, Hanabi y Shizune la imitaron mientras se sentían inferiores ante el gran busto de la Centauro-.

"¡Hah, ahí lo tienen! ¡Nadie es capaz de superar a Centorea-sama!" -presumió Ino ganándose el odio de todas- _'pero siendo sincera… incluso yo siento celos… ¡como desearía tener un busto de ese tamaño! ¡Seria la envidia de todas!'_ -dentro de su cabeza, una Chibi-Ino mordía un pañuelo de la rabia que sentía-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La caja se movió discretamente hasta llegar unos metros de la entrada del hotel el cual Smith llevo al Uzumaki. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca de la entrada, Miia salió de la caja llevando puesto un traje táctico de espionaje y una banda sobre su cabeza.

(N/A: el traje de Miia es idéntico al que usa el personaje Snake de "Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater")

"Soy Snake… ¡digo, Miia! Estoy delante de la instalación… jaja, solo bromeo" -dijo la pelirroja dejándose llevar por el momento-.

"Justo a tiempo, no esperaba que llegaras aquí así de fácil" -dijo una voz muy familiar para Miia que busco a su alrededor pero no vio nada, luego miro por arriba de su cabeza y ver a cierta Arachne peculiar-.

"¡Espera, ¿Rachnera?!" -exclamo ella sorprendida de ver a la peliblanca en este sitio sabiendo que ella no las acompaño- "¿Por qué estás aquí…? Espera, ¿Qué pasa con ese traje…?" -pregunto ella viendo que el traje de Rachnera era algo similar al que llevaba, solo que este era de color blanco y que la parte superior dejaba sus senos algo expuestos-.

(N/A: La vestimenta de Rachnera es la misma que usa The Boss en "Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater" en blanco, en el anime le cambiaron a uno morado con negro)

"Lo hice con mi propio hilo" -respondió Rachnera- "¡y mira quien habla sobre vestimentas!" -señalando el traje de la Lamia- "de todos modos, que los dos hayan ido a un hotel del amor en la mitad del día…" -decía al momento que varios de sus hilas salían de las puntas de sus dedos, los cuales están conectados a las ventanas del hotel que entraron Naruto y Smith- "la Srta. Smith seguro que esta animada~" -con la ayuda de sus hilos, escuchaba las voces que provenían de cada habitación, así ella logro localizar en que habitación se encontraba el Uzumaki y la Coordinadora- "hmm… suena como que están en esa habitación. Muy bien entonces."

"¿¡Q-Qué vas a hacer Rachnera!?" -pregunto Miia queriendo saber lo que tramaba la mencionada-.

"Voy a conseguir un poco de chantaje, por supuesto" -respondió Rachnera con una sonrisa. Su plan era simple: tomar una foto en el momento que descubra a esos dos haciendo… 'eso'- "se supone que tiene que elegir a una esposa de todas nosotras… sería una absoluta desgracia si él estuviera poniéndose amigable con la Coordinadora, ¿no es así?" -Miia no podía creer lo malvada que era la peliblanca con querer chantajear a su Dārin de esa manera- "será un maravilloso chantaje…" -finalizo con varias ideas que podía hacer con el rubio-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"…" -todas las chicas voltearon a ver a una muy sonrojada Kurenai que no podía creer que Rachnera se uniera a esta locura, o que ella sea tan cruel como hace ese tipo de chantaje-.

"Bien, seré la primera en admitirlo, no le esperaba que Rachnera fuese tan vil, ni Anko en sus mejores años de interrogadora era tan desarmada"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"E… ¡Espera, Rachnera!" -grito Miia antes que la Arachne- "¡y-yo voy también! ¡Llévame contigo!" -pidió a Rachnera que se puso seria-.

"¿Crees que puedes manejarlo?" -pregunto Rachnera a la pelirroja que solo la escuchaba- "estás haciendo un enorme alboroto sobre él las está engañando, per ¿realmente crees que puedes soportar presenciarlo? ¿Realmente puedes manejar ver a tu amado Dārin haciendo el amor con otra mujer?" -tal pregunta dejo sin palabras a Miia. Ella nunca pensó en este tipo de casos… ni mucho menos con su Dārin siéndole infiel-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Por muy sádica que sea esa Arachne… en verdad se preocupa por Miia si en verdad Naruto este engañándola" -admitió la ex Jōnin del Equipo 8 al escuchar las palabras de Rachnera-.

"Yo no creo que Naruto-kun sea de ese tipo de hombres que engaña a su pareja. Él no es ese tipo de persona" -dijo Ino que conocía bien al Uzumaki-.

"Cierto, Naruto es de las pocas personas que nunca le sería infiel o engaña a su compañero" -aclaró Sakura confiada del rubio-.

"La única que desconfía es Hinata-san, sus inseguridades la orillaron a desconfiar de Naruto sin motivo alguno" -señalo Sasame a la inconsciente Hyūga-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"No diré nada malo, así que solo quédate aquí abajo" -dicho eso, Rachnera comenzó a escalar por las paredes hasta la habitación en que se encontraban Naruto y Smith, dejando atrás a la Lamia que se quedó callada-.

"… Él no lo está…" -hablo la pelirroja, cosa que llamo la atención de Rachnera que volteo a verla… y su sorpresa fue que la Lamia se estiro para sujetarse con sus brazos del cuello de la peliblanca que no se esperaba tal acción- "¡él no lo está…! ¡Mi Dārin no me está engañando!" -gritaba ella aferrándose con fuerza del cuello de Rachnera que escala con dificultad el muro- "¡tiene que haber una razón del por qué él está con la Srta. Smith! ¡Así que él no puede estar engañándome! ¡Así puedo verlo!" -fue su declaración-.

"¿¡Esa es tu lógica!? ¡Vamos, suéltame! ¡No soy tan fuerte!" -ordeno Rachnera que no podía cargar el peso de Miia que insistía en ver a su Dārin- "¡date prisa y bájate de mi espalda!"

"¡Oh, cállate! ¡Ellos van a descubrir que estamos aquí!" -dijo Miia para que Rachnera deje de quejarse-.

Mientras las dos seguían discutiendo, no se percataron que la ventana de la habitación de supuestamente se encontraban Naruto y Smith se abrió rápidamente, luego un par de manos grandes salieron para atrapar a las dos intrusas por la cabeza y meterlas al interior de la habitación. Miia y Rachnera adoloridas se preguntaba qué fue lo que paso, dos personas le apuntaron a sus cabezas con armas de fuego para evitar que no se muevan.

"¿Eh?" -dijeron Miia y Rachnera al reconocer que las personas que le apuntaban… eran Zombina y Manako de MON-.

"¿Eh?" -dijeron las chicas de MON que tampoco se esperaban que dos de las chicas del Uzumaki-.

"¿Miia? ¿Rachnee? ¿Por qué están aquí?" -pregunto Naruto parado en frente de las chicas que tenían caras de confundidas, mientras que Smith estaba sentada en un sofá tomando una taza de café-.

"Eh… ¿¡Eh!?" -exclamo la Lamia más confundida, ¿¡que rayos estaba pasando!?-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Lo sabía, Naruto-kun jamás estaría engañando a Miia!" -grito de alegría la Yamanaka al igual que las chicas de Konoha. Todas creían que Naruto no era un hombre que engaña a los demás-.

"Miia demostró tener plena confianza en Naruto a pesar de las palabras de Rachnera. Es una lástima que Hinata no sea así" -dijo Sakura con toda confianza viendo que la mencionada aun seguía en el suelo e inconsciente-.

"Sakura-san tiene la razón, mi hermana siempre tuvo inseguridad en sí mismo. Kiba-san se aprovechó de su debilidad y le costó su carrera como ninja y termino en prisión" -señalo Hanabi, a lo que todas estaban de acuerdo- "pero… hay algo que no comprendo. Si la Srta. Smith no es la amante de Naruto-san, entonces ¿Por qué tuvieron una cita falsa?"

"Eso explica el por qué las chicas de **MON** están presentes en l habitación" -señalo Temari-.

"Solo queda ver que sucederá más adelante, porque me estoy muriendo de la curiosidad" -dijo Sasame queriendo saber el misterio de la cita falsa-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Si, lo siento, supongo que debería haberles contado chicas" -se disculpó Smith que se reunión en el restaurante de antes junto con las chicas de Naruto. Todas escuchaban atentamente lo que le decía Smith a excepción de Suu que está muy cansada por tantas transformaciones-.

"¿¡Que ocurre, Srta. Smith!? ¡Por favor cuéntenos!" -pidió Miia para aclarar tanta confusión-.

"Bueno, miren…" -decía la pelinegra que buscaba algo en su cartera- "Dārin-kun recibió esta carta el otro día" -les mostro una carta de color negro que tenia escrito en color rojo 'Si te casa con alguien te matare', dicha carta tenía una 'D' como firma, dejando a todas impactadas- "así que creí que si pretendíamos ir a una cita hoy, podríamos sacar al culpable. ¡Pero supongo que no funciono conmigo!" -menciono al ver que su plan no resulto, luego miro a las chicas y ajusto sus lentes- "así que tengo un pequeño favor que quiero pedirles. Hasta que encontramos al culpable, ¿podrían salir con Dārin-kun en una cita?" -dijo ella para la sorpresa de todas, en especial para el Uzumaki que tuvo un mal presentimiento-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿¡Alguien quiere lastimar a mi Naruto-kun!? ¡Quien es! ¡Quién es la quiere lastimar a mi novio!" -todas las chicas se asustaron al ver que Hinata 'revivió' una vez más-.

"¡AAAHHHH! ¡MI HERMANA REGRESO A LA VIDA!" -grito Hanabi que se ocultó detrás de Tsunade-.

"¡Oye niña, no soy un escudo para que te ocultes a mi espalda!" -se quejó la Godaime-.

"¿Deberíamos preocuparnos que Hinata despertó?" -pregunto Sakura al resto de sus amigas que no se veían nada preocupadas-.

"Lo dudo, ella está enfocada en cazar a quien escribió esa carta" -señaló Temari tranquila- "mientras ella piense en buscar a la tal 'G', nosotras estamos a salvo."

"Ahora podemos estar más tranquilas ya que no estamos en su lista personal" -añadió Anko bebiendo una cerveza-.

"¡No crean que me olvide de todas ustedes!" -grito Hinata apuntando con el dedo al resto de las féminas de la mansión- "¡no me he olvidado de todas las cosas que han dicho de mi persona! ¡Eso te incluye a ti, Hanabi! ¡Tú encabezas en mi lista seguida por esa roba identidad-ABABABABABABABA!" -como era de esperarse, la heredera del Clan Hyūga fue electrocutada por quinta vez en la noche a manos de la Godaime-.

"Esa chica jamás aprenderá la lección" -dijo Tsunade negando con la cabeza, cuando la descargas terminaron, todas vieron con sorpresa que Hinata se mantuvo de pie- "vaya… soportaste la descarga" -admitió la Senju que no se veía sorprendida-.

"S...se nec...necesita...necesitarán...mas...que...est...esto...para...para derribarme" -decía Hinata tratando de mantenerse de pie- "y este… tonto co… collar… no va a… ¡a detenerme!" -para sorpresa de todas, la peliazul trato de arrancarse el collar de su cuello con todas sus fuerzas, pero era obvio que el objeto era muy resistencia-.

 _ **((Ad-vertencia, Ad-vertencia))**_

 _ **((El pa-ciente inten-ta quitar-se el co-llar))**_

 _ **((Acti-vando modo de se-guridad))**_

"¿Nani?" -dijo Hinata que volvió a escuchar la voz computarizada del collar- "¡ABABABABABABABABA!" -gritaba de dolor por la sexta descarga eléctrica que recibió, pero esto no terminaba- "¡ABABABABABABABABA!" -la descarga continúo por 15 segundo para que se detuviera, dejando a una casi rostizada Hinata que cayó al piso con los ojos en espiral-.

"Ups. Se me olvido contar el detalle que el collar cuenta con un sistema que se activa cuando el paciente intente quitárselo" -menciono Tsunade haciéndose la olvidadiza- "y lo mejor es que la descargas eléctricas son más fuertes y duran mucho más tiempo que cuando yo presiono este botón" -sin querer la Godaime presiono el botón del control remoto, electrocutando accidentalmente a Hinata que solo un grito desgarrador- "perdón, ya se me hizo costumbre en presionar el botón."

' _No sé si eso hará que Hinata se recupere, o empeore en el caso…'_ -pensaron todas las chicas viendo a la mencionada en el suelo-.

-En Kirigakure no Sato-

"¡Maldición, así que no fue una cita de verdad!" -maldecía Mei mordiendo un pañuelo- "¡y yo que pensaba que Uzumaki-kun escogería a Smith como su prometida!" -decía ella para luego abrazar su almohada de Naruto- "¡Como envidio a esa Kuroko Smith!"

Fin del capítulo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, y de antemano pido disculpa a los fans de Hinata por lo que hice con la peliazul. Sé que muchos les gusto y a otros no, pero solo lo hice porque SIEMPRE ponen a la Hyūga como la chica buena en los Fanfic.

En el siguiente capítulo se viene la segunda cita de Naruto junto con Miia, y la aparición de la Dragonewt de nombre Draco. Estoy más que seguro que no adivinaran la apariencia que escogí para Draco, pero como buena persona les daré una simple pista: Es una Kunoichi que Temari conoce... pero no es Sakura. Sip, yo ya tenía en mente que muchos empezaran a decir que Draco y Sakura se parezcan por el simple hecho que las dos son planas, es por eso que use a otra Kunoichi, mientras que Sakura le toco a alguien que nunca llegarían a pensar. Bien, ahora me retiro porque dentro de unas horas tengo que ir a una reunión del Sindicato de Trabajadores de Metro, nos leemos luego.


	21. ¡La segunda cita de Naruto y Miia!

"¡En donde rayos se metió ese idiota! ¡Se supone que debe estar aquí para anunciar su regreso!" -gritaba una furiosa Bastemon, a su lado se encuentra la Shiny Gardevoir y Maid personal de Kamen Rider Predator, Lizlet que trataba de calmar a la Digimon- "¡Si ese tarado se fue a un carrete con BloodEdge y Kachorro, pasara el año entero durmiendo en el sillón!"

"¡Tiene que calmarse, Bastemon-sama! ¡De seguro Goshūjin-sama está ocupado con lo de su traslado!" -señalo la Poké-Maid, cosa que sirvió para calmar la ira de la mencionada- "¡piense que el lleva meses quejándose de lo lejos que le quedaba el Taller y que el personal era otro! ¡No es como el que está acostumbrado a trabajar!"

"Como odio cuando tienes toda la razón…" -murmuro Bastemon cruzándose de brazos- "pero me molesta el hecho que Predator-kun nos hace esperar cuando el mismo nos dijo que tenía una sorpresa para su regreso."

"Tiene toda la razón. El mismo menciono que tenía ganas de hacer una entrada épica" -añadió Lizlet- "espero que no haga algo ridículo como cuando se disfrazó de Terminator y asistir a la boda de su mejor amigo."

"No sé si quería verse como payaso, o arruinar la boda porque Gonzalo le agradeció por salvarlo de su boda" -dijo Bastemon recordando aquel acontecimiento- "desde entonces ya no somos invitados a otra boda porque tienen fotos con el rostro de Predator-kun con el aviso de 'No deje entrar a ese ridículo'."

"…No quiero imaginarme el alboroto que armo para que cancelaran la boda" -dijo Lizlet con una gran gota de sudor sobre su cabeza. De pronto ocurrió que las luces se apagaron, dejando todo el lugar a oscuras- "¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Le tengo miedo a la oscuridad!" -grito mientras sacaba una linterna para alumbrar el lugar-.

"Pero que rayos… se supone que ya pagamos la cuenta de la luz" -se quejó Bastemon, luego se escuchó el sonido de un piano que llamo su atención- "ay por favor… todo menos eso…" -murmuro ella adivinando lo que sucedía-.

Tema de fondo: Bobby Roode - Glorious Domination (Official Theme)

Las luces se encendieron sobre Kamen Rider Predator mientras sonaba la música, llevaba una gabardina dorada con lentejuelas que brillaban con las luces y fuegos pirotécnicos. Bastemon solo miraba la "entrada" de su novio con cara de pocos amigos, Lizlet era la única que quedó fascinada con la llegada de su Goshūjin-sama.

"I'm Back" -dijo el escritor con gran orgullo a sus chicas… para ser pateado en la cara por cortesía de su novia luego de que la música se detenga-.

"¡Se puede saber que fue eso!" -exigió ella tomando del cuello a su novio y zarandearlo con fuerza- "¡siempre anda haciendo estupideces que me ponen en ridículo, pero esta es la más grande de todas!"

"Ouch… vaya forma de arruinar una gran entrada" -decía Predator sobándose la cara- "maldición amor, porque tenías que golpearme. Yo solo quería hacer una entrada de lo más épica."

"¡Que entrada ni que nada! ¡De seguro gastaste tu dinero para comprar esos efectos pirotécnicos!" -se quejó la Digimon-.

"Yo no gaste nada, solo tome prestado los fuegos pirotécnicos que la WWE dejo de usar" -respondió Predator, a lo que su novia le dice "Cuando te refiere con pedir prestado, no querrás decir que lo robaste"- "nooooooo… como crees. Robar es una mala palabra, solo asalte el camión con la ayuda de BloodEdge y Kachorro y obtuve la pirotecnia. Pero no te alarmes, no hubo muertes innecesaria… solo violencia desmedida al estilo ECW" -finalizo mientras tratada de ocultar su "Cariñosa" cubierta de sangre detrás de suyo-.

"Pero lo que hizo fue malo, y usted lo sabe perfectamente" -señalo Lizlet decepcionada de su Goshūjin-sama-.

"¡Vamos chicas, que les cuesta decir que mi entrada fue gloriosa como lo dice la música!" -exclamo Predator que simplemente fue ignorado por sus chicas- "ya nadie me respeta…" -murmuro en voz baja- "como sea, mejor sigo con lo mío. Wassup Bitches, he vuelto gracias a que se realizó el traslado, ahora tengo tiempo de sobra para continuar con mis historias y nuevos proyectos. Les seré sincero, estos meses que pasaron me preocupe que no completara el traslado al Taller de Lo Ovalle, hasta pensé en tirar la toalla y dejar mis fic, por suerte no paso cuando días tras Don Alejandro me llamo que me trasladaría de regreso a donde trabajaba."

"Armaste un alboroto cuando te llamo tu supervisor, tiraste todo y festejaste porque regresarías al viejo taller" -menciono Bastemon recordando de mala gana- "nos tomó todo un día en arreglar la casa entera… y aun me explico cómo lograste meter la camioneta dentro de la sala sin romper las paredes" -hasta Lizlet asiente con la cabeza, pues ella limpio la mayor parte del desastre causado por su Goshūjin-sama-.

"Ese es un secreto que guardaste hasta el día de mi muerte" -dijo Predator orgulloso y que su novia solo suelte un bufido- "volviendo al tema, estos días trabaje como chango para ponerme al día con las continuaciones de 'Monster Musume no Uzumaki" y el resto de mis historias, de paso tengo en mente en editar los capítulos anteriores para adaptarlo a mi estilo de escribir.

Antes que nada, les doy mis más sinceras gracias a todos los antiguos y nuevos lectores que siguen mi historia, y que gracias a sus comentarios supere los 500 reviews, ahora queda ver cuando obtendré este 2018. Ah, y antes que se me olvide… esto eso para "jose luis" y su raro fetiche de ver mujeres orinando. No me eches la culpa de que yo diga que tienes ese tipo de gustos y que todo el mundo piense lo mismo, fuiste TU que no paraba de pedir que las chicas fueran al baño, ¡es TU culpa, no la mía! ¡Que te quede bien claro y deja de pedir cosas estúpidas que no te hare caso!

Pasando a otro tema, como en cada capítulo, hoy vamos a ver quién quienes acertaron sobre Draco viéndose a una de las Kunoichis de la historia, y solo diré que DOS, DOS lectores han logrado adivinar, y esos son **"og095533" y "arcanine9407".** Así que sin nada más que decir… ¡disfruten de la continuación, montón de puercas pervertidas! ¡Papá Predator ha regresado!"

* * *

"Blah blah blah" (Personajes hablando)

' _Blah blah blah'_ (Personajes pensando)

((Blah blah blah)) (Personajes conversando por teléfono)

* * *

Capítulo 19: ¡La segunda cita de Naruto y Miia!

Un nuevo viernes ha comenzado en Konohagakure no Sato, y en la mansión del Clan Senju… las cosas seguían siendo las mismas.

"¡ABABABABABABABA!" -gritaba la heredera del Clan Hyūga que comenzó su día al ser electrocutada por el collar que le pusieron la semana pasada- "¡ES-TU-PI-DOOOOO CO-LLAAAAAAAR!" -gritaba Hinata que luchaba para quitarse el tonto collar que seguía dándole descargas eléctricas-.

Por otro lado, todas las mujeres de la mansión se juntaron en la cocina para tomar el desayuno, e ignorando los gritos y maldiciones de la peliazul, ya todas se acostumbraron a que sea "corregida" de esa forma.

"Me sorprende que después de una semana, Hinata no haya sido rostizada con vida" -dijo Sakura bebiendo una taza de té sin importarle los gritos de la mencionada-.

"Lo que a mi igual me deja sin palabras, es que con todos los intentos de ella para quitarse el collar, y que este aún resista" -dijo Sasame untando mantequilla a su tostada-.

"El collar fue hecho de un material altamente resistente, además de que este repele cualquier rastro de Chakra para evitar que alguien lo destruya" -menciono Tsunade dándole un sorbo a su taza de café- "pero tengo que admitir que Hinata se ganó mis respetos. El que se acostumbre a las descargas sin caer desmayada es una proeza."

"Si ella hubiera demostrado esas fuerzas cuando participo por primera vez en los Exámenes Chūnin, de seguro Neji habría perdió en cuestión de segundos" -comento Tenten dándole una mordida a su tostado- "ahora que lo pienso, Hinata sería la ganadora indiscutida de la tercera parte del examen derrotando sin problemas a Sasuke y Gaara… sin ofender Temari" -la disculpo con la rubia de Suna por su ultimo comentario-.

"No te preocupes, hasta yo pienso que esa lunática le patearía el trasero a Gaara" -confeso Temari- "pero cambiando de tema… ustedes creen ¿Qué debamos preocuparnos?" -al decir eso, todas las presentes dejaron de comer para prestarle atención- "ahora que las descargas no le estén afectando, ya no habrá nada que la detenga cuando se ponga loca."

"No eches más sal Temari, porque sin darnos cuenta podría darnos la sorpresa de abocarnos" -Ino recriminó a la rubia de Suna-.

"Gracias por eso, ahora tendré que reforzar las puertas y ventanas de mi habitación para impedir que ella entre" -dijo una molesta Karui dándole un mordisco a su bizcocho-.

"Maldición, ahora tendremos que aguantarla con todo y sus berrinches" -finalizó Anko bebiendo su café-.

"Estamos hablando de la loca de mi hermana, ella es capaz de hacer lo que sea para proteger lo que es su propiedad" -dijo Hanabi uniéndose a la conversación, cuando se refirió de propiedad, se refería a Naruto Uzumaki- "ella es capaz de encarar a Madara Uchiha y decirle 'Omae wa mou shindeiru' (Ya estás muerto)" -al decir esa frase, todas comenzaron a reírse de las ideas que tiene la castaña sobre su hermana mayor-.

"Siii… soy capaz de hacer todo eso y de otras cosas…" -dijo una voz fría y tajante detrás de Hanabi que le produjo escalofríos- "y cuando averigüe… en donde está mi Naruto-kun… lo obligare a que cancele… ese tonto programa… y que luego se case conmigo… incluso si tengo que hacer… por la fuerza…"

"¡AAAAHHHHHH!" -gritaron todas las mujeres que se ocultaron de Hinata, quien tenia cara de pocos amigos y el cabello algo quemado y con forma de afro gigante-.

"Buenos días Hinata, espero que hayas despertado de buen humor" -saludo la Godaime con una sonrisa a la mencionada que solo solto un gruñido de molestia- "vamos, no pongas esa cara larga. Sabes bien que esto es parte de tu tratamiento para calmar tus arranques de iras."

"Si… claro…" -dijo Hinata que tenia unas leves temblores por recibir tantas electrocuciones de parte del collar- "no sabe como detesto… este tonto collar… solo espero el dia que… pueda quitármelo."

"Ahora que lo mencionas, tengo que hacer una pequeña cosita" -decia la Senju que saco el control remoto del collar y presionar unos botones. Hinata se alarmo y se preparo para la descarga eléctrica, pero sucedió algo que nadie esperaba-.

 _ **((Auto-rización con-cedida))**_

 _ **((Acti-vando se-gunda fa-se del trata-miento))**_

 _ **((Aumen-tando las descar-ga a vein-te veces))**_

"¿¡V-V-Veinte veces!?" -exclamo la Hyūga aterrada, y las demás mujeres presentes quedaron boquiabiertas- "¿¡acaso quiere matarme durante este loco tratamiento!? ¡Pienso hacer una demanda por lo que está haciéndome!"

"Este… Tsunade-sama… creo que estoy de acuerdo con Hinata que el tratamiento para calmar su ira se está saliendo un poquitito de control…" -hablo Shizune, esta vez su maestra exagero con subir la potencia de las descargas eléctricas-.

"No, para nada" -respondió Tsunade de forma inocente- "no es como si quisiera vengar a Naruto por lo que esa zorra le hizo hace años, claro que no. Lo hago para que se cure de su obsesión y nada más" -al decir eso, ninguna de las presentes creyó en sus palabras- "pero si la Srta. Hyūga quiere demandarme, debo recordarle que ella firmo un contrato, el cual ella no lo leyó antes de firmar, dándome toda libertad para usar el tratamiento sin derecho de demandarme" -la Godaime saco dicho documento para dárselo a la Hyūga-.

Hinata tomo el papel y empezó a leer cada parte, hasta la letra pequeña, y al terminar de leer el contrato ella solo maldijo por su tonto error y desesperación por salir del hospital. Tsunade tenía una gran sonrisa viendo el sufrimiento de su "paciente" que empezó a romper el contrato, después de todo, ella no perdonaría a nadie que haga sufrir al chico que considera como su hijo.

"Suerte con eso querida, porque lo que acabas de destruir fue una de las tantas copias que hice por si deseabas hacer algo como eso, no saldrás tan fácil de mis manos, mi querida y amada nuera fufufu -Tsunade reía sarcásticamente por el último título hacia Hinata-.

' _Nota mental: Nunca debo provocar a Tsunade-sama… nunca en la vida…'_ -pensaron todas las mujeres aterradas, no cabe duda que una madre furiosa es de temer-.

-Al anochecer-

"¿Ya tienen todo listo?" -pregunto Tsunade mientras todas las chicas tenían preparado, tenían una pequeña mesa con bocadillos y refrescos para ver más cómoda el nuevo capítulo de Monster Musume no Uzumaki- "excelente. Ahora, ¿Hinata está en el lugar de siempre?" -pregunto viendo a la peliazul sentada en un sillón algo apartada de las demás, y con cara de preocupación-.

"Insisto que debe ser amarrada como cuando tenía esa camisa de fuerza y la máscara. Con eso me sentía más segura de ver el programa" -indicó Anko temiendo por su seguridad-.

"Hinata, júrame que mantendrás la compostura. No quiero que Mirai se lleve un futuro trauma por comportamiento inapropiado" -ordeno Kurenai a su ex alumna-.

"¡Porque todas me tachan como si estuviera loca!" -dijo la Hyūga ofendida para que todas le digan al mismo tiempo "¡Porque es la verdad!"- "no tenían que decir eso… son crueles conmigo" -decía con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos-.

"Nadie va creer tus lágrimas de cocodrilo, hermana" -dijo Hanabi sabiendo que Hinata finge estar dolida, y de paso su hermana le manda una mirada de muerte- "oye, será mejor que te calmes porque va a comenzar el programa" -señalo viendo que el programa de Naruto ha comenzado, así todas tomaron asiento para ver el show-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ver Opening: Monster Musume no Iru Nichijō OP

Hoy era un días más que perfecto para nuestra querida Lamia favorita, Miia se encontraba cerca de una cabeza de piedra localizada cerca del centro de la ciudad. La pelirroja llevaba un vestido de una pieza de color castaño claro con un cinturón pequeño por debajo de su busto, y una cartera roja.

"¡Ha pasado un tiempo desde que he salido a una cita con Dārin! ¡Todo el mundo ha estado en mi camino últimamente!" -decía Miia llena de felicidad esperando a Naruto que fue a ver una cosa- "me pregunto a donde iremos hoy~" -pensando en ir de comprar, ir al cine a ver una película romántica, y luego salir a comer a un restaurante-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡ABABABABABABABABABA!" -grito de dolor la Hyūga que apenas recibe una descarga eléctrica en menos de diez segundos. Una vez que las descargas terminaron, Hinata quedo casi rostizada, y su cabello volvió a tomar forma de afro-.

"Óyeme chamaquita, esto es un instrumento médico que aún esta en fase de prueba" -regaño Tsunade quitándole el control remoto a Hanabi- "y se puede saber por qué casi rostizas a tu hermana."

"Lo hice por la seguridad de cada habitante de Konoha" -declaro Hinata- "si Hinata se puso loca de remate con la cita de Naruto-san y la Srta. Smith… quien sabrá lo que se desataría si ve a Miia teniendo una segunda cita con Naruto-san" -al decir eso, todas quedaron muy pensativas al asunto-.

"Creo que Hanabi salvo la aldea con lo que acaba de hacer…" -hablo Sakura para que todas asientan a eso mientras que la Godaime Hokage le arrebata el control a la Hyūga-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"…O eso creía yo…" -de pronto su felicidad se arruino por completo cuando su Dārin regreso… junto con una persona que no esperaba ver- "¿Por qué esta Mero aquí…?" -pregunto con una enorme vena pulsante al ver que la rara de la tragedia esta en SU cita-.

"Bueno, ella dijo que quería venir con nosotros" -respondió Naruto que se encargaba de empujar la silla de ruedas de la Sirena-.

"¡Esto se supone que es una cita! ¡Una cita!" -gritaba Miia que con su larga cola abrazaba la cabeza de piedra, casi aplicándole una constricción por el coraje que sentía-.

"¡No se preocupe! ¿Ha olvidado lo que deseo?" -dijo Mero que movía su silla de ruedas pro su propia cuenta hasta acercarse lo suficiente a Miia- "¡quiero ser la amante de Danna-sama! ¡Estoy aquí hoy para ofrecerte mi máximo apoyo, Miia-sama!" -le susurro a la mencionada-.

"¿D-De veras?" -pregunto Miia no muy segura del plan de Mero-.

"¡Si, así que por favor no se preocupe! ¡Con mi plan para la cita, su relación será más fuerte que nunca al final del día!" -declaro Mero más que decidida y rodeada de llamas-.

' _Bueno, mientras que ella este ayudando…'_ -pensó la Lamia viendo que Mero en verdad no tenía intenciones de interferir o arruinar su cita-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Apuesto todo lo que tengo que esa Sirena melodramática va a hacer algo estúpido" -como siempre, Anko comenzó a criticar a Mero sabiendo de los gusto que tiene en una relación-.

"Por favor Anko, se ve que sinceramente ella quiere ayudar en la relación Naru-Miia" -dijo Kurenai para que todas la vean como una rara- "no me vean así, esa palabra la escuche de todos los fans del programa" -explico ella de donde escucho la palabra "Naru-Miia"-.

"¡No digas nada, mala amiga!" -grito la Domadora de serpientes a una Kurenai que abrió sus ojos- "¡aun no te perdono por estar contando a todas de mis secretos! ¡Y gracias a eso tenemos que estar en terapia grupal por orden de Tsunade-sama!"

"Sakura, ¿tu tenías alguna idea que ellas estaban en una terapia?" -pregunto Ino a la pelirosa que no tenía idea de que las dos mujeres se unieron a ese tipo cosas-.

"La verdad es que yo me encargo de ese tipo de terapias… y ellas llevan un par de semanas yendo ahí" -menciono Shizune- "y la verdad… es que ya no quiero seguir haciendo ese trabajo porque esas dos no paran de gritarse" -dijo con grandes cataratas de lágrimas mientras Anko y Kurenai seguían discutiendo-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oigan, ustedes dos…" -hablo Naruto metiéndose en la conversación de las chicas- "recuerden que estamos haciendo eso para sacar a la persona que escribió la carta, ¿o ya se les olvido?" -pregunto para que Miia y Mero recuerden cual era el objetivo de estas citas-.

-Flashback-

"El culpable debe ser una mujer que tiene sentimientos hacia Dārin-kun. Así que ella no quieres que él se case" -dijo la Srta. Smith analizando la situación con respecto a la carta con la amenaza escrita mientras se preparaba una taza de café-.

"Así que estamos hablando de una Yandere. Que emocionante~" -dijo una animada Rachnera pero los demás estaban más concentrados al tema de quien escribió la carta-.

"¿Qué pasa con la posibilidad que el culpable sea uno que se opone a los matrimonios entre especies?" -pregunto Centorea sabiendo que hay personas e interespecies que se oponían a la idea del matrimonio-.

"La carta estaba bien preparada para que ese sea el caso" -respondió la Coordinadora a la pregunta de la rubia Centauro- "probablemente fue enviada por una persona, y además una mujer" -insistió ella- "¡pero no se preocupen! ¡El Equipo **MON** los protegerá! Estarán al acecho en las sombras, vigilándolos, así que por favor disfruten de sus citas~" -finalizo ella por su gran plan-.

-Fin del Flashback-

Naruto y las chicas iban a comenzar la cita falsa hasta que escucharon a muchas personas hablando de algo que llamo su atención, ellos por instinto voltearon a ver qué pasa y se sorprenden de ver a Tionishia tratando de mezclarse entre el público… cosa que es imposible por si gran altura por ser una Ogro.

' _Dijeron que nos darían un guardaespaldas, pero ella llama demasiado la atención'_ -pensó Naruto ante el intento de Tionishia de pasar por desapercibida- _'bueno, mientras que ellas se encargan de atrapar al culpable…'_ -luego de ese pensamiento, el rubio y las dos chicas continuaron con su cita. Pero ni ellos como Tionishia se percató de una figura sombría oculta detrás de la cabeza de piedra mientras sonreía maliciosamente-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Qué vergüenza…" -dijo Shizune que se tapó el rostro con un cojín por la escena de Tionishia- "por qué me toco un personaje tan alto. Naruto-kun fue muy cruel conmigo."

"No te pongas así Shizune" -dijo Tsunade dándole ánimos a su asistente y amiga- "piensa en el lado positivo, al menos no te toco un personaje que puede tener celos hasta su propia sombra" -refiriéndose a Miia- "o alguien que sufre de amnesia a corto plazo" -refiriendo a Papi y que cabreo a Temari- "alguien con un complejo de princesa caballero y poco femenina" -ahora con Centorea para que Ino defienda a la Centauro- "una... una niña Transformer, o como quieras llamarla" -refiriéndose a Suu, cosa que hizo que Karui gruñera- "una empeñada en la tragedia" -fue el turno de Mero, y eso no le gustó mucho a Anko- "y reina del Bondage" -finalizo con Rachnera para que Kurenai desee que la tierra se la trague-.

"¡OIGA!" -gritaron unas ofendidas Temari, Ino, Karui, Anko y Kurenai por las cosas que dijo la Godaime, y Hinata aun seguía por la tremenda descarga eléctrica que recibió-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿El acuario?" -decía Naruto confundido, el no espero que Mero planeaba llevarlo junto con Miia al acuario que se localizó en la zona sur de la cuidad-.

"¿Quéee? Una película habría estado mucho mejor…" -se quejó Miia que ya tenía planeado a los lugares que ella deseaba ir-.

"¿¡Que está diciendo!? ¡El acuario es el sitio perfecto para la cita!" -dijo Mero ante el comentario de la pelirroja. El grupo fue hacia la entrada del acuario y vieron los precios para las entradas-.

"Tendremos que pagar un ticket, entonces…" -decía Naruto viendo cuanto costabas los tickets, Miia le dice que ella pagaría el suyo-.

"¡Buenos días!" -dijo Mero que se acercó a un miembro del personal que trabaja en el acuario, apenas vio a la Sirena, este de inmediato reacciono-.

"¡Ahhh! ¡Hola, hola!" -decía el sujeto haciendo una reverencia- "¡eres libre para entrar! ¡Por favor, disfrutar de su día!" -dijo para que Mero le agradezca por ser muy caballeroso para luego entrar al acuario. Naruto y Miia vieron eso y no podían creer lo que paso-.

' _¿Ella paso por ser bonita?'_ -pensaron el Uzumaki y la Lamia, pero dejaron ese pensamiento a un lado para entrar al acuario-.

A medida que entraron, todo el grupo fue recibido cordialmente por todo el personal del acuario que hacia una reverencia para Mero que los saludaba educadamente-.

"¿Todas las Sirenas tienen tratamiento VIP en un acuario…?" -pregunto Miia a su Dārin por lo que sucedía en este momento-.

"¿Qué clase de autoridad tiene ella…?" -se preguntaba el Uzumaki que empujaba la silla de ruedas de Mero, quien ahora tomo el control de su silla para separarse del grupo-.

"¡No se preocupen por mí, este acuario está adaptado a las sillas de ruedas!" -menciono la Sirena- "solo voy a echar un vistazo a la sección de peces de agua dulce" -dicho eso se fue a ver a los peces de agua dulce, y de paso dejar a Miia y Naruto que continuaran en su cita-.

' _¿Mero está haciendo todo esto por mi…?'_ -pensó Miia que aún no podía creer que Mero en verdad la ayude en ganarse el amor de su Dārin-.

"¡Ah, Miia, mira eso!" -señalo Naruto viendo a un cangrejo de las nieves sentado en unos tubos mientras comía algo- "¿en cierto modo no te recuerda a Rachnee?"

"¡Pufft! ¡Definitivamente!" -afirmo Miia imaginándose a Rachnera comiendo y echada sobre sus hilos de telaraña como si fuera una hamaca- "¡basta con mirar cómo se holgazanea!" -decía ella aguantándose las ganas de reírse a carcajadas-.

"Ella siempre es así, ¿verdad?" -dijo el Uzumaki que también le es gracioso el parecido del cangrejo y la Arachne-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Jajajaja! ¡Miia tiene mucha razón en eso porque Kurenai era igual cuando estaba embarazada! ¡Jajajaja!" se carcajeaba Anko para que las demás y la mencionada la escuchara- "¡créanlo o no, Kurenai se la pasaba holgazaneando y comiendo lo que se le daba la gana! ¡Jajajajaja!"

"¿¡En serio!?"-dijeron todas las mujeres presentes que miraban a Kurenai con el rostro enrojecido-.

"¡Eso eran los síntomas del embarazo! ¡Así que está justificado Anko! -dijo Kurenai en su defensa mientras la Domadora de serpientes disfrutaba molestar a su amiga-

"¡Inventa cualquier excusa, pero no cambia el hecho que así te veías antes que naciera Mirai-chan!" -dijo Anko en voz alta y sin dejar de reírse-.

"Voy a tener mucho trabajo con esas dos en la próxima terapia" -decía Shizune viendo que será más difícil que esas dos dejen de discutir-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La cita de Naruto y Miia marchaba perfectamente, ambos disfrutaban del acuario viendo todas las especies marinas que tenían. La Lamia vio unos caballitos de mar que le recordaron a Centorea, y el Uzumaki vio una babosa marina que se veía idéntica a Suu. Pasaron a la tienda de recuerdos y vieron unos sombreros con apariencia de pez globo para probárselo y ver cómo les quedaba. A medida que las cosas continuaban, Miia se divertía como nunca gracias a la sugerencia de Mero de venir en primer lugar al acuario.

' _Guau, el acuario es en realidad algo divertido'_ -pensó Miia caminando al lado de Naruto- _'¡Mero tiene un buen gusto!'_ -luego de ese pensamiento, más tarde le agradecería a la Sirena por la ayuda de que está dando- "¡mira Dārin, esos dos peces se están besando!" -señalo al ver a dos peces que parecían estar besándose-.

"¡Oh, tienes razón!" -dijo Naruto viendo el estanque, él y la pelirroja se acercaron para ver mejor a los dos peces- "¿Por qué están haciendo eso? ¿Están apareándose?" -pregunto con mucha curiosidad-.

"¿Tal vez…son amantes…?" -pregunto Miia que también tenía curiosidad-.

En ese momento los dos vieron que sus rostros se encontraban muy cerca, Miia no lo pensó dos veces y se acercó más para poder darle un beso a un sorprendido Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡ABABABABABABABABABA!" -grito Hinata que fue electrocutada por segunda vez, y para sorpresa de todos, ella aún no se recuperaba de la segunda descarga que recibió al comenzar el programa-.

"¡UNA VEZ MAS Y TE PONGO EL MISMO COLLAR, ¿ENTENDISTE HANABI?!" -nuevamente Tsunade le arrebata el control a Hanabi, la cual solo para excusarse dijo "más vale prevenir que curar"- "¡PERO ELLA YA ESTABA INCONSCIENTE, NO DESPERTARIA EN UN BUEN RATO!"

"¡Y qué hubiera pasado si ella despierta y ve que ellos se están besando! ¡Yo solo hice lo correcto en caso que ella recobre la consciencia!" -se defendió la Hyūga-.

"Saben algo… ella tiene toda la razón" -dijo Sakura dándole la razón a Hanabi-.

"Hinata siempre se recupera en el momento que menos lo esperamos" -menciono Sasame las veces que la peliazul despertaba y actuaba como demente-.

"Esta es la segunda vez que nos vuelve a salvar la vida" -añadió Ino que más tarde agradecería a Hanabi-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Pero ambos son machos!" -como por arte de magia, Mero llego para arruinar el beso, haciendo que Naruto y Miia se separen con sus rostros completamente sonrojados- "cuando los dos peces machos compiten por territorio, parece que se están besando" -explico ella rompiendo la ilusión que era una pareja de peces besándose- "se llaman Goumari Besa-dor… espera, ¿Qué pasa?" -pregunto ella viendo a un Naruto apoyando una mano al muro, y a Miia que temblaba de rabia-.

"¡Oye! ¿¡Qué demonios fue eso!? ¡Esa era mi oportunidad!" -se quejó la Lamia por interrumpir el beso que iba a darle a su Dārin-.

"¿¡Eh!? ¡Ahhh! ¡Lo siento!" -se disculpó Mero por su error- "no debería haber ido directamente a las curiosidades de los peces…" -dijo para acercarse a otro estanque al lado de los peces- "¡aquí, echa un vistazo a esta serpiente de mar!"

"¡No me importa eso! ¡Solo la has señalado porque soy una serpiente!" -grito Miia que no está interesada en ver a una serpiente de mar, solo quería continuar con su cita con su Dārin-.

"Hay dos clases de serpientes de mar, serpientes de mar reptilianas y serpientes de mar como peces…" -decía Mero que continuaba con su explicación-.

"¡No estoy escuchando!" -volvió a gritar la Lamia a Mero para que se calle de una vez por todas-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Mero tiene algo de Anko cuando mete sus narices cuando nadie la llama" -comento Kurenai viendo como la Sirena se metió para arruinar el beso-.

"¡OYE, NO ME COMPARES CON ESA PESCADO! ¡YO TENGO MAS CLASE!" -grito Anko para que Kurenai recalca diciendo "Si, clase para meterte en lo que no te llaman en el momento menos oportuno"- "¡no me defiendas, mala amiga!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Maldita seas, Mero… ella mato por completo el ambiente con sus curiosidades…" -decía Miia molesta, o mejor en el caso, estaba furiosa. Durante el resto de la visita al acuario, Mero no paraba de entrometerse en cada momento dando sus famosas "Curiosidades de peces de la Sirena" como ella llamaba a sus explicaciones- "¡y para hacer las cosas peor, ella realmente no lo hace a adrede…!"

Una vez que terminaron de ver a los peces, el grupo fue hacia donde se llevaría el espectáculo acuático que presenta el acuario todos los días. Llegaron justo a tiempo antes que el espectáculo inicio, pero en ese momento Miia se dio cuenta de algo… y es que faltaba cierta Sirena entrometida.

"…Espera, ¿Dónde ha ido Mero?" -se preguntó ella misma viendo que Mero no se encontraba para ver el espectáculo-.

"¡Miia, el espectáculo de delfines está empezando!" -anuncio Naruto para que Miia se olvide de Mero y de divertirse con su Dārin-.

Apenas dio inicio al espectáculo, Naruto y Miia quedaron en shock al ver algo que no se esperaba. Lo que vieron fue a la mismísima Mero parada en el escenario saludando al público.

' _¡Espera, ¿Qué está pasando?!'_ -pensaron Naruto y Miia mas que confundidos. Primero fue el extraño recibimiento de Mero por parte de todo el personal del acuario que la trataba como si fuera de la realeza, y ahora ella es parte del espectáculo de hoy-.

"¡El espectáculo de delfines de hoy tiene una invitada especial: la Srta. Meroune, se unirá a los delfines en su rutina!" -anuncio un miembro del personal para que el público se emocione de ver por primera vez a una Sirena de verdad-.

' _¿¡Es por eso que tenía tanta autoridad!?'_ -pensó Miia comprendiendo el por qué todos actuaban así con Mero-.

"¡Miia-sama! ¡Voy a emocionar a todos, así que por favor utilice esta oportunidad de crear un ambiente maravillaos!" -dijo la Sirena en voz alta para que la mencionada llegue a escucharla-.

' _¿¡Que estás diciendo!?'_ -pensó Miia que no entendía lo que planeaba Mero-.

"¡Muy bien, vamos a empezar el espectáculo!" -anunciaron el inicio del show para que Mero se meta al agua-.

"¿¡Esto está bien!? ¡El perpetrador podría está viendo ahora mismo!" -dijo Miia preocupada, si la persona que envía la amenaza a su Dārin intentara hacer algo a Mero, sería demasiado tarde para detenerlo- "¡tal vez deberíamos parar…!"

De pronto la preocupación de Miia se esfumo al ver como Mero nadaba junto con el delfín del acuario. Ella, Naruto y el público presente simplemente quedaron maravillados las habilidades de Mero al nadar, saltar del agua y hacer piruetas en el aire junto con el delfín. A medida que el espectáculo continuaba, Naruto no le podía quitar los ojos de encima a la pelirosa, era la primera vez que el veía ese lado de Mero al divertirse con el delfín. Por otro lado, Miia tenía muchos celos al ver que la Sirena tenia toda la atención de su Dārin que la miraba fijamente.

"¡Muy bien, ahora que el espectáculo termino, todo el mundo puede bajar a tocar a los delfines!" -anunciaron al finalizar el espectáculo, Naruto pensó que sería divertido en ver de cerca a los delfines junto con Miia, pero en ese momento se percató que ella ya no se encontraba a su lado-.

"¿Eh? ¿Miia?" -decía el rubio buscando a su alrededor a la Lamia que había desaparecido-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"No sé ustedes, pero creo que Mero llamo más la atención de Naruto, y eso puso de muy mal humor a Miia" -dijo Sakura con lo que ha pasado-.

"Si ella no buscará el romance trágico, sería una gran contendiente por ser la señora Uzumaki" -recalcó una celosa Tenten-.

"Ella no lo está haciendo apropósito… ¿cierto?" -dijo Temari algo dudosa- "pero la culpa la tiene ese idiota Uzumaki por estar fijándose en otra chica durante su cita con la Lamia" -al decir eso, varias estuvieron de acuerdo con su comentario-.

"Si Centorea-sama estuviese ahí, el Baka de Naruto-kun no les quitaría la vista de esos pechos gigantes" -dijo Ino que también le molesto el hecho que Mero se gane la atención del rubio-.

"¡Tenían que ser hombres!" -grito una molesta Hanabi- "¡siempre se fijan en alguien más bonita, sexy, o que tenga pechos más grande!" -con la rabia que sentía, se desahogó de la única forma que conocía… abofeteando un de los pechos de Anko-.

"¡DUEELEEEEE!" -grito Anko- "¡PORQUE ME GOLPEAS MOCOSA! ¡SI QUIERES DESQUITARTE AHI ESTAN LAS DE TSUNADE-SAMA, SON MAS GRANDES!" -grito la domadora de serpientes masajeando su adolorido pecho-.

"No, gracias. No quiero ser enviada a prisión por agredir a una Kage… _'por muy vieja y pechugona que sea… ¡maldición, como deseo golpear esas bolas de carne que tanto me sacan de quicio!'_ -pensó la Hyūga menor que miraba discretamente el busto de la Godaime Hokage-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Con Miia-

"¡Cielos! ¡Estúpido Dārin, mirando a Mero así!" -se quejaba la pelirroja retirándose de la piscina de delfines muy molesta- "¡y Mero! ¡Diciendo que iba a cambiar el ambiente y en su lugar impresiona a Dārin…!" -iba tan molesta que no miraba lo que se encontraba en frente suyo que termino pisando algo en el camino con su gran cuerpo-.

"¡Gyaa!" -grito una persona para que Miia se dé cuenta de lo que hizo-.

"¡Aahh! ¡Lo sient…!" -Miia quiso disculparse por haber pisado aquella persona, pero su sorpresa fue que lo que piso era una gran cola de un reptil color verde- "espera, ¿eh? ¿Una cola?"

"Au, au, au, au…" -decía la "persona" que se sobaba su adolorida cola, luego dio media para presentar a la Lamia- "¿oh? Es muy raro ver a una jovencita interespecie por aquí. Mis disculpas, estaba espaciando un poco" -se disculpó la interespecie con Miia-.

Se trataba de una interespecie varón de apariencia elegante pero suave, media 1,63 de alto y era de la misma edad de Miia, de cabello rubio largo sujetado con una cola de caballo y ojos azules con pupila dividida, tiene unas escamas color verde a los lado de su rostro y sus orejas eran un poco más largas que el de los humanos y verdes. Llevaba una camisa de cuello alto color rojo oscuro con un abrigo ligero tirado, unos pantalones negros especialmente modificados para que su cola este libre, y unos zapatos de vestir estándar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Guau… al fin muestran una interespecie hombre. Lo bueno es que no es un horrible Orco" -menciono Karui con un leve sonrojo al ver el nuevo personaje que ha aparecido- "y es bien parecido."

"Ehhh si, muy bien parecido" -Sakura estaba totalmente nerviosa, porque ella vio a alguien que era mucho mejor que cierto Uchiha vemgadpr que cumple una cadena perpetua-.

"De haber sabido que existían otras inter especies varones, hubiese buscado más información al respecto de la serie" -Tenten parecía una imitación barata de Hinata en cuestión de sonrojarse-.

"Eso es cierto, pero Naruto-kun es mil veces más apuesto que el" -menciono Ino en defensa del Uzumaki, hasta todas menos las mayores asienten con la cabeza-.

"Mmm…" -Temari tenía una expresión de confusión mientras observaba al recién aparecida interespecie- "no sé por qué… pero tiene cara de alguien parecido para mi" -comento ella para que las demás se le queden viendo- "su cara me es muy familiar… pero, no se… creo que es alguien que conozco."

"Es verdad… ese sujeto se me hace familiar. Creo que vi su rostro en alguna parte" -menciono Sakura que también se dio cuenta- "pero… cada vez que lo veo… al mismo tiempo no se parece para nada."

El resto de las mujeres pensaban de que estaban hablando las demás, ¿Quién era esa persona que se les parecía tan familiar? ¿Quién era aquel que se parecía a la nueva interespecie que apareció en el programa?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

' _Guau, él es una interespecie. ¿Supongo que es un hombre lagarto, por la cola…?'_ -pensó Miia viendo de pies a cabeza al interespecie masculina. Tenía que admitir que era bien parecido, pero su Dārin es mil veces más apuesto que el-.

"Es solo el aire de aquí… pierdo el hilo de mis pensamientos tan pronto como empiezo a tener frio" -decía el desconocido para que Miia abra sus ojos-.

"¡Ah! ¡Se lo que quieres decir!" -dijo de inmediato la pelirroja que entendió lo que quiso decir la interespecie masculina- "¡cuando estas de pie debajo del aire acondicionado, lo que deseas es comenzar hibernar ahí! ¡O cuando comes demasiado helado! ¡O tienes que quitar el hielo de tu bebida!"

"¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Incluso los refrigeradores de los supermercados son un dolor! ¡Y siempre llevas un abrigo!" -dijo el sujeto uniéndose a la charla, el cual los dos la llamaban "Comprensión de sangres frías". Luego busco entre su abrigo y le entrega una bebida caliente a Miia- "toma esto, ¡te dará calor, incluso si no lo bebes!"

"¡Gra-gracias!" -agradeció Miia por el gesto amable de la interespecie masculina que noto los nervios en la pelirroja-.

"¿Pero qué pasa? Parecías muy molesta por algo ahora mismo…" -pregunto el mientras la nerviosa Lamia intentaba explicar lo que paso- "mmm, hace un poco de frio aquí, ¿Por qué no salimos al sol?" -sugirió el llevando a Miia a tomar algo de sol. En ese momento ninguno noto a cierta chica Ogro que los espió desde una esquina y que escucho todo lo que dijeron-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"No sé ustedes… pero se me hace algo sospechoso ese hombre lagarto" -dijo Anko de forma seria- "se me hace raro que el aparezca justo en el mismo lugar donde el Uzumaki y la Lamia están teniendo su cita."

"Concuerdo con Anko-sensei" -hasta Ino pensaba lo mismo que su sensei- "ese sujeto está planeando algo, se le nota en la mirada que quiere hacer algo a la pobre de Miia."

"Puede ser que él sea el supuesto 'D' que mando la carta a Naruto-kun" -todo mundo dirigió su mirada a Tenten, daba un excelente punto, pero era algo temprano para especular-.

"No hay que sacar conclusiones precipitadas, pero debo darte la razón en ese punto Tenten. Solo queda ver como continua el programa y sabremos la verdad" -aclaro Tsunade, la cual también temía por la seguridad de su "hijito"-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-De regreso a la piscina de los delfines-

"¡Señorita! ¡Sé que he dicho que podría tocar a los delfines, pero no puede llevarte los delfines contigo! ¡Señorita!" -decía una de las encargadas del cuidado de los delfines a Tionishia que tenía una conversación telefónica, y de paso sostenía con un brazo a un pobre y asustado delfín-.

"Miia-chan se fue a algún lugar con un tipo lindo. ¿Deberíamos seguirles, Srta. Smith~?" pregunto Tionishia que no le prestaba atención a las palabras de la cuidadora, y de paso miro al Uzumaki que conversaba con Mero- "pero tampoco puedo dejar a Dārin a solas. Supongo que lo hare a él la prioridad~. Además, este delfín también es realmente lindo~."

((¡Eso podría ser verdad, pero Dārin-kun no pudiera ser el único blanco!)) -respondió la Coordinadora ubicada en las afueras del acuario, cosa que la Ogro no entendió- ((piensa sobre eso… ¡el culpable podría estar apuntando a Miia y las otras para amenazar a Dārin-kun!))

"Eh… así que eso significa que… ¡Miia-chan está en peligro!" -grito la Ogro al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Se los dije, ese sujeto debe ser el que mando la carta de amenaza!" -exclamo Anko- "¡ahora Miia corre peligro estando cerca del hombre lagarto!"

"¡Me arrepiento de haber dicho esas cosas antes de esa interespecie!" -dijo la experta en armas en fijarse en ese personaje-.

"Si no se hace algo pronto, Miia acabara lastimada" -Shizune estaba alarmada y no era para tanto, todas también lo estaban-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miia junto con el hombre lagarto se encontraba en un bote que alquilaron en el lago a metro del acuario para relajarse, y de paso conversar de lo que paso durante el espectáculo de los delfines. En ese momento una corriente de aire frio paso, cosa que no le gusto a Miia por ser de sangre fría.

"El viento está un poco frio, eh~" -señalo ella arreglando un poco su cabello que se desordeno por culpa del viento. La interespecie masculina soltó una pequeña risa mientras se quita su abrigo para entregárselo a Miia- "ah… muchas gracias."

"Pero que terrible hombre debe de ser el, traer a otra mujer en su cita" -dijo el sujeto por los problemas que paso Miia-.

"¿Eh? ¡Así no es como es él, en absoluto!" -dijo Miia que entro a defender a su Dārin, dejando al sujeto en silencio- "Dārin es tan amable, que solo se ve atrapado en cuidar de Mero."

"…Pero si realmente le importas, él no te dejaría atrás, ¿o sí?" -pregunto el hombre lagarto que quería oír lo que Miia opine al respecto-.

"¡Mero es la única equivocada! ¡Ella dijo que iba a ayudarme, pero solo termino coqueteando con el!" -grito la Lamia que seguía molesta con la Sirena- "¡pero Dārin es tan amable, que simplemente no puede dar a Mero sola! Supongo que es esa amabilidad por que la que me enamore" -finalizo ella con una expresión soñadora-.

"¡Deja de hablar sobre los hombres ya!" -grito el hombre lagarto que no soportaba escuchar las cosas amables que decía la pelirroja- "¿Qué tiene de bueno ese humano…? ¡Ese tipo despreocupado endeble que parece salido de una novela ligera!" -dijo con gran odio en sus palabras-.

"U-Um… ¿Qué sucede?" -pregunto Miia ante el cambio drástico del sujeto que apenas conocía-.

"Ambos somos reptiles, así que debería funcionar bien… y si él se mete en mi camino… ¡me encargare de él por mí mismo…!" -declaro el dejando preocupada a Miia- "la única persona que puede entenderte es alguien de la misma clase… ¡alguien como yo!"

"¡O-Oye… espera…!" -decía una nerviosa Miia tratando de calmar al hombre lagarto-.

"Sé que los hombres lagartos son cercanos a las Lamias, pero…" -decía la interespecie masculina mientras algo brotaba de su espalda- "no soy un hombre lagarto…" -de pronto un par de alas verdes se extendieron para gran sorpresa de Miia- "¡Soy un Dragonewt! ¡El rey de todos los reptiles... no, de todos los animales! ¡Hermanos de los dragones que llevan su sangre real! ¡Soy Draco, el Dragonewt!" -dijo el recién descubierto Dragonewt, dejando en shock a Miia-.

' _¿Dragonewt… ¡D!?'_ -pensó la Lamia en ese momento- _'¿¡podría ser que… él es el culpable!?'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿¡Dragonewt!? ¿¡Eso quiere decir que en verdad es un Dragón!?" -dijo una alarmada Ino- "¡qué esperas Miia, huye rápido!"

"Ino, ella está atrapada. Están en un lago donde el agua puede ser muy fría y sería peor para Miia si se zambulle" -Sakura estaba que se la llevaba la coronilla, podría ver una posible violación en el programa, y aun era horario familiar-.

"¡En donde ese Baka del Uzumaki! ¡Se supone que tiene que cuidar de Miia!" -exclamo Karui viendo que el mencionado debe seguir con Mero en el acuario-.

"¡Que estas esperando, estúpido Dragoncomosellame! ¡Secuestra a esa farsante y así mi Naruto-kun volverá a mis brazos!" -todas las presentes miraron a Hinata que recobro el sentido, y de paso la miraban con mucho odio-.

"¡Es fue muy cruel de tu parte, hermana! ¡La pobre de Miia corre peligro, puede ser violada por ese sujeto llamado Draco!" -reclamo Hanabi a su hermana mayor-.

"¡Y eso a mí que me importa, es mejor que ella se aleje de mi propiedad!" -respondió la peliazul deseando que algo malo le paso a la Lamia- "¡Esa imitadora ha estado robándome el cariño de mi Naruto-kun por mucho tiempo! ¡Y es hora que ella sea castigada de la peor-ABABABABABABABABABABABA!" -no pudo completar la frase porque fue electrocutada por tercera vez para caer al suelo con sus ojos en espiral-.

"¡ULTIMA VEZ MOCOSA, TRAE MI CONTROL REMOTO!" -ordeno la Godaime a Hanabi para que le devuelva el control remoto-.

"¡Pero si yo no tengo el control remoto! ¡Mire, no lo tengo en mis manos!" -respondió Hanabi mostrando que no tenía el dichoso control-.

"¡Espero que con esto aprendas a controlar tus malditos celos!" -grito nadie más que Kurenai que tenía el control remoto del collar, dejando impactadas a todas las presentes- "¡y esto es por aquella vez que me amenazaste de muerte!" -presiono el botón que activa el collar, electrocutando por cuarta vez a su ex alumna que gritaba de dolor- "vaya… esto se sintió muy bien…" -dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción para electrocutar por tercera vez a Hinata- "en verdad que esto es divertido. Ahora comprendo lo que debe sentir Tsunade-sama cada vez que hace esto."

"…" -nadie de las presentes, ni menos Tsunade se esperaba que Kurenai Yūhi hiciera eso a su propia ex alumna que ya parecía un pollo frito-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Todo lo que tienes que hacer es seguirme…!" -ordeno Draco que capturo a Miia, la sujeto del rostro para que ella no gritara por ayuda, y con su sujeto de las muñeca los brazos de su rehén- "¡no necesitas seguir a un humano, mucho menos a un hombre, mucho menos un hombre humano!" -luego acerco su mano hacia el busto de la Lamia para hacer a un lado su vestido para dejar al descubierto un seno al quitarle su sostén- "¡he estado viéndote…! ¡Y ahora, finalmente serás mía…!" -declaro mientras miraba con lujuria a la pobre Miia-.

' _¡Sálvame…! ¡Sálvame, Dārin…!'_ -pensaba la pelirroja asustado y con lágrimas en sus ojos-.

De pronto se escuchaba algo que se acercaba hacia el bote de Draco y Miia, el Dragonewt volteo a ver detrás suyo… y lo que vio lo dejo boquiabierto.

"¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Que sucede!?" -exclamo el Dragonewt viendo que un bote con forma de cisne se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia donde estaban-.

"¿¡Qué demonios estás haciéndole a Miia!?" -grito Naruto manejando el bote, cosa que alegro mucho a la Lamia viendo que su Dārin vino a salvarla-.

"¡Ese idiota, ¿está intentando chocar a nuestro bote?!" -dijo Draco viendo como el bote se acercaba a gran velocidad- "tengo que salir del cam… ¿¡qué!? ¿¡Donde están los remos!?" -comenzó a buscar los remos del bote que fueron tomados por Mero que se alejó del bote-.

Los dos botes chocaron y mandaron lejos al Dragonewt que cayó al lago, seguido de los botes que comenzaban a hundirse. Cerca de la orilla el Uzumaki nado llevando consigo Miia que se encontraba bien, pero el agua estaba tan fría que le produjo que la temperatura de su cuerpo baje y a la vez estornudara. Este se quitó su chaqueta para cubrir a la pelirroja y que no tenga más frio.

"Gra… gracias, Da…" -agradeció Miia para luego darse cuenta que la chaqueta de Naruto está toda empapada. Ella y el Uzumaki se miraron para luego comenzar a reír por ese detalle-.

"¿¡Por qué tú…!?" -luego apareció un empapado Draco con el cabello suelto y temblaba del frio mientras apuntaba con su dedo al rubio- "¡aléjate de mi novia, tu, humano!" -ordeno el sin dejar de temblar- "¡no eres nada comparado a mí, el rey de todas las espe…!"

"¿¡Quién eres tú para llamarme tu novia!?" -grito una furiosa Miia que le lanzo una lata en la frente del Dragonewt y dejando un chillón-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Te lo merecías, inútil Dragón de pacotilla!" -dijeron todas las féminas presentes en la mansión-.

"¡Ya era hora que Naruto-kun llegara a salvar a Miia!" -dijo Ino poniendo una mirada soñadora- "¡él es como verdadero príncipe de armadura brillante que viene a salvar a su princesa!"

"de una forma poco ortodoxa, pero llego a tiempo para rescatarla" -aclaro Sasame muy colorada, imaginándose que en vez de Miia, ella estaba en peligro-.

"Aun me sorprende de las cosas que puede hacer sin la necesidad de usar sus Jutsus… es impresionante" -confeso Kurenai viendo con buenos ojos a Naruto-.

"Puede que ese Uzumaki no sea tan malo como yo creí" -dijo Anko por las acciones del mencionado-.

"ese es Naruto. Siempre busca la manera de salvar el día, no importa cómo -Sakura tenía una mirada nostálgica, como cuando ella y el Equipo 7 seguían unidos-.

"Nada de armas, nada de golpes o explosiones. Un perfecto romeo al rescate de su Julieta -comento la experta en armas con corazones en los ojos-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Cielos… vas a coger un resfriado o empezar a hibernar si sigues con esa ropa mojada" -dijo Naruto acercándose al Dragonewt. A pesar que el intento abusar de Miia, el no podía odiarlo en el estado que se encuentra- "¡vamos, quítate la ropa y toma algo de sol!"

"¡Que… oye! ¿¡Que estas…!?" -decía Draco nervioso, quiso evitar que el humano le quite la ropa pero este logro quitar su camisa seguido que sus pantalones se caigan- "¡UWAA!"

Para la gran sorpresa de Miia y un sonrojado Naruto, descubrieron que en realidad el Dragonewt no era un hombre… sino más bien una chica por su ropa interior y un delgado cuerpo cuyas medidas son 80-59-85.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿¡EEEEEHHHH!? ¿¡ES UN CHICA!?" -exclamaron todas que no podían creer lo que están viendo. 'El' Dragonewt resulto ser una chica que se hizo pasar por hombre-.

"Eeehh, entonces esa Dragonewt o como se llame ¿es lesbiana? -Tenten no sabía si estar aliviada o asustada-.

"Yo no quisiera topármela en un callejón oscuro y se desviste frente a mi" -señaló Karui que no deseaba batear para ese lado-.

"No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo…" -decía Sasame que no se le bajaba la sorpresa. Al principio creyó que Draco era uno de esos Bishōnen (Niño hermoso) que aparecen en programas de televisión-.

"Lo se… nunca me imaginé que vería a una chica igual de plana que la Frentona y Karui" -confeso Ino con una sonrisa burlona-.

"¡QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE!" -exclamaron las dos mencionadas rojas de la ira por el comentario que dio la Yamanaka-.

"¡Jajajajajaja, lo sabía, lo sabía! ¡Con razón Draco se me hacía tan familiar!" -se carcajeaba Temari que se sujetaba el estómago- "¡Draco es idéntica a la acosadora de mi hermano, Sari! ¡Jajajajajaja!"

"¿¡Eeeh!? ¿¡Sari!?" -exclamaron Sakura, Ino y Tenten al mismo tiempo. Ahora que miraban bien a Draco con su cabello suelto, ella y Sari eran como dos gotas de agua a pesar de las diferencias notorias que posee la Dragonewt-.

"¡Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que apareció la Loli emplumada! ¡Ya no seré la única en pasar vergüenza!" -Temari no paraba de reír por la suerte que tenia, ahora deseaba estar en Suna para ver la cara que pondrá Sari al ver su otro yo en el programa-.

-Sunagakure no Sato - Departamento de Matsuri-

"¡QUE SIGNIFICA ESTOOOO!" -un fuerte grito que provenía del departamento alarmo a todo los habitantes de la aldea- "¡QUE HE HECHO PARA MERECERME ESTOOOO!" -un segundo grito más fuerte que el anterior causo más preocupación en la aldea creyendo que alguien fuera torturado de la forma más dolorosa-.

"Ya cálmate Sari, sólo es un programa. Dudo que ella vuelva a aparecer en el programa" -Matsuri, quien llevaba una playera grande y unos shorts cortos, trataba de calmar a su amiga-.

"Matsuri tiene razón. Podría ser de esos personajes que sólo aparecen una sola vez y nada más. No se compara con la Loli emplumada que se parece a la neurótica de Temari" -Yukata, que llevaba solo un top deportivo y unos bóxer femenino, quiso dar un buen punto-.

"¡Pero… pero…!" -decía una shockeada Sari que solo lleva su ropa interior negra con encajes- "¡por qué me pusieron como si fuera una especie de acosadora o algo por el estilo!" -se defendió ella viendo a la Dragonewt- "¡ni siquiera se parece a mí! ¡Yo tengo más busto que esa plana!" -señalando su busto, el cual era un poco más grande que el de Draco-.

"Bueno… quizás Naruto-san te puso ese personaje con lo que paso años atrás. ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?" -menciono Matsuri con una pose pensativa- "cuando el trajo a Gaara-sama, tú lo empujaste con mucha fuerza."

"¡Tu también lo empujaste! ¡No te hagas como si fueras la inocente y me dejas a mi como la mala de la historia!" -señalo Sari recordando bien lo que paso ese día-.

"¡B-B-B-Bueno… yo… yo solo… resulta que…!" -Matsuri intento buscar un pretexto, pero no tenia uno que la defienda- "¡bueno… es verdad, yo también lo empuje… pero tú le diste un codazo en el rostro! ¡Eso te hace más culpable que yo!"

"¡Eso fue por accidente! ¡No es mi culpa que mi codo termine en el rostro de ese idiota!" -dijo Sari en su defensa pero Matsuri le dijo que era una gorda mentirosa- "¡que yo no estoy gorda! ¡Ya me puse a régimen!"

"Esas dos no pararan de discutir…" -dijo Yukata con una expresión de cansancio. Cuando Matsuri y Sari discutían, solo el Kazekage podía frenarlas sin que nadie termine herido-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿É-Él en realidad es ella?" -señalo Miia sin poder creer que Draco es una chica como ella, y Naruto aún no salía del shock que se llevó-.

"¿¡Qué estás haciendo, idiota!?" -grito la Dragonewt con una voz más femenina mientras le quitaba su camisa de las manos del Uzumaki- "¡todo lo que quería era… era… amigos quienes fueran reptiles como yo! ¡Es por esto que odio a los hombres!"

"¿Así es como ella hace amigos con la gente?" -menciono Naruto por la forma en que la Dragonewt "interactuaba" con las personas-.

"Así que ¿Por qué se molestó en enviar esa carta amenazadora?" -pregunto Miia deduciendo que Draco es "D" quien mando la carta con la amenaza de muerte-.

"¿¡Carta amenazadora!? ¡No sé nada sobre eso, tontos!" -respondió Draco para sorpresa de Naruto y Miia que creyeron que ella es la que mando la carta- "¡no has ganado aun idiota!" -le dijo al Uzumaki para luego irse volando muy lejos-.

"…Así que ella, no era el culpable" -dijo Naruto viendo a la Dragonewt irse, Luego Miia vio que algo cayo de la chaqueta de su Dārin-.

"¿Qué es esto…?" -pregunto ella viendo el objeto que cayo, el cual era una caja que contenía un collar con una serpiente en forma de corazón-.

"¡AH! Eso es…" -decía el Uzumaki viendo que Miia descubrió la sorpresa que le tenia- "bueno, lo vi en la tienda del acuario y pensé que se vería bien en ti… pero no he podido encontrar el momento justo para dártelo…" -confeso algo apenado-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ay, pero que suerte tiene Miia…" -dijo Ino sumamente celosa- "miren el hermoso collar que Naruto le regalo… ¡maldición, si no hubiera sido tan tonta en el pasado, o en fijarme más en él, seria yo la que recibiría ese collar!"

"Si no estuviera persiguiendo a ese traidor, sería bañada en regalos y obsequios de Naruto" -suspiro resignada Sakura a tener una vida de soltería comiendo helado los fines de semana y cuidando gatos ajenos-.

"Cielos, creo que perdí mi oportunidad de ser feliz. Aunque no se para que lo digo, si desde el inicio nunca me fije en Naruto-kun" -decía Tenten desilusionada. Quizás si no se enfocara tanto en ser una gran Kunoichi como Tsunade, o al menos notar el buen hombre que resultó ser el Uzumaki, ahora mismo los dos serian una hermosa pareja-.

"Desde que me ayudó con los problemas familiares me enamoré perdidamente de él… pero mis inseguridades y el tiempo no me ayudaron para nada· -Sasame ya se resignaba a tener una vida sin el hombre de sus sueños haciéndola feliz-.

"Si al menos hubiera sido un poco más amable con él, o al menos conocerlo mejor…" -decía Temari arrepentida, su relación con Shikamaru fue de lo peor y eso llevo a que terminara con él. No pudo evitar como seria su vida si fuera la novia de Naruto… eso hizo que suelte un largo suspiro de tristeza-.

"Como desearía ser de la edad de Naruto-san, al menos yo le daría un mejor trato que la celosa-acosadora-obsesiva de mi hermana" -enmarcó Hanabi molesta por ser una niña de 13 años-.

"No sé qué le ven a ese Baka" -se quejó Karui cruzándose de brazos- "puede que se vea apuesto y todo eso, pero recuerden que estamos siendo humilladas en televisión" -finalizo con un bufido de molestias- _'¡demoniiioooos, porque soy tan torpe para no darme cuenta en ese papucho! ¡Si no lo hubiera golpeado cuando lo conocí, ahora mismo tendría el mejor novio de la historia! ¡Así se los estregaría en la cara a Samui y Mabui que tengo novio antes que ellas!'_ -dentro de su cabeza, una Chibi-Karui estrellaba su cabeza contra un muro de ladrillos por su error del pasado-.

' _Quien lo diría… mi Naruto se ha vuelto muy popular con las mujeres'_ -pensó Tsunade viendo las expresiones que tenían las chicas, hasta adivino lo que pensaba la pelirroja de Kumo- _'pero es una lástima que se fue, todas ellas demuestran que se preocupan por él. Aun siento mucha lastima por Sakura… si al menos hubiera sido más madura, ahora los dos serian felices y casados.'_

"Ahora que lo pienso… ese Uzumaki no es tan malo como pensé" -hablo Anko que se ganó la atención de las presentes- "solo véanlo. Alto, bien parecido, es todo un caballero, se encarga de los deberes del hogar… si él fuera de mi edad, no dudaría en secuestrarlo y tomarlo como mi novio, ¡estaríamos divirtiéndonos todo el día en la cama!" -cabe decir que sus palabras provocaron que las demás tengan de deseos de ahorcarla con sus propias manos- "tú que dices Kurenai, si ese rubio fuera de tu edad y sea el padre de Mirai, sería la mujer más envidiada de Konoha."

"O...óyeme tu, aún les soy fiel a la memoria de Asuma, no digas esas cosas" -dijo Kurenai mirando a otra dirección- _'¡PORQUE NO LO VI ANTES! ¡SI LO HUBIESE ESCOGIDO BAJO MI EQUIPO NO ME IMPORTA QUE ME TACHEN DE ASALTACUNAS, LO HUBIERA HECHO MIO!'_ -ese último pensamiento la puso como jitomate-.

' _Tendré que poner un ojo encima a esas dos…'_ -pensó la Godaime soltando un largo suspiro-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Pensé dártelo después del espectáculo de delfines, pero… ¿¡BGHH!?" -el rubio fue interrumpido cuando de repente Miia lo abrazo de sorpresa- "Qu… ¿Qué pasa, Miia?" -pregunto el sonrojado por el repentino abrazo-.

' _Jejeje… Dārin, realmente es amable… es por eso que estoy tan enamorada de ti'_ -pensó la Lamia feliz del regalo que le tenía su Dārin- "¡gracias, Dārin!" -agradeció ella abrazándolo con más fuerza… y causando gran dolor al Uzumaki que comenzó a gritar-.

"¡Gracias a dios, estaba preocupada por un momento, pero parece que ellos finalmente han podido ser más cercanos el uno el uno al otro!" -a unos metros de la pareja, Mero regreso a su silla de ruedas viendo como Miia se disculpaba con su Dārin que cayó al suelo y le ofrece una mano para levantarlo. Pero en ese momento… la Sirena comenzó a sentir algo extraño en su pecho viendo como su Danna-sama y Miia se veían muy felices estando juntos-.

"Muy bien, ¿debemos irnos, Mero?" -pregunto Naruto caminando con la ayuda de Miia, a lo que Mero le responde con un sí, así los tres se retiraron del lugar luego de muchas emociones-.

' _Pero… ¿Qué es este dolor en mi pecho…? Mis agallas no están secas…'_ -pensaba Mero con la mirada perdida- _'así que, ¿Por qué…?'_ -volvió a preguntarse a sí misma. Era la primera vez que sentía ese tipo de cosas desde que conoció a Naruto-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Siento lastima por la Sirena… acabar de darse cuenta que siente algo por Uzumaki" -dijo Anko que por primera vez sintió pena por Mero-.

"Se viene la guerra por Naruto, y será más sangrienta que la 4ta guerra ninja" -profético Tsunade pensando en los próximos capítulos-.

"Menos mal que Hinata no es parte de esa guerra, porque sería más una carnicería que una guerra de amor" -menciono Ino viendo a la Hyūga que no se recuperaba de las múltiples descargas de parte de su ex sensei-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Volviste a salir por tu cuenta y sin tu familia huésped, ¿no? Hazlo de nuevo, y recibirás un castigo mucho más duro" -decía la Srta. Smith anotando en su libreta a Draco que fue capturada por Tionishia con una llave de sumisión-.

"¡Nunca me rendiré!" -declaro la Dragonewt que no se rendiría con sus planeas-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Este capítulo estuvo de locos…" -confeso Hanabi- "primero la segunda cita de Naruto-san y Miia, luego la intervención de Mero para ayudarlos a que sean más unidos, la aparición de Draco la acosadora, y termino con una Mero que descubrió que quiere algo más que un amor trágico. La verdad es que el programa se pone cada vez más bueno con cada capítulo."

"Al menos Draco-san no mando la carta hacia Naruto" -Sakura suspiro aliviada por la seguridad de su ex compañero de equipo-.

"Opino igual, ver la muerte de Naruto-kun en el programa… sería devastador para mi" -comento Ino ganándose las miradas de muerte de todas-.

"Mejor pensemos quien es esa tal 'D' para descubrir su identidad. Según lo que dijo la Srta. Smith, debe ser una chica que está enamorada de Naru…" -decía Tenten para quedar muda por unos segundos por un pensamiento que paso por su cabeza- "… no puede ser… podría ser que… ¿Qué él tuvo una novia antes de conocer a Miia?" -dijo muy nerviosa-.

"¿Hablan de mi hermana frita?" -pregunto Hanabi señalado a una Hinata que tenia convulsiones por las descargas eléctricas- "eso es imposible. Por muy Yandere que sea, dudo que sea 'D'."

"Ni me lo recuerdes, mis primeras misiones fueron de seducción y con mi recién aberración en esos tiempos… eran fracasos totales" -enmarcó Kurenai suspirando, esas malas experiencias le trajeron mala suerte con su primer novio que la boto-.

"Con mi reputación de interrogadora apenas me veían y ponían la excusa de que sus madres estaban enfermas, fue una pesadilla mi juventud" -Anko lloraba ríos de lágrimas, ella también paso algo parecido como lo de Kurenai-.

"Dejando a un lado a estas viejas rechazadas" -comento Karui para que Anko y Kurenai se enfadaran- "lo de la carta que escribió 'D' sigue siendo un gran misterio… ahora solo queda esperar que va a pasar en el siguiente capítulo y ver qué ocurrirá."

"Espero que nosotras podamos sobrevivir para entonces… por que dudo que mi hermana este de buen humor" -menciono Hanabi preocupada- "dudo que le guste saber que Mero en verdad se enamoró de Naruto-san… ella va a causar un desastre peor que la cuarta guerra."

"Ustedes tranquilas y yo nerviosa, si ella quiere salirse de la raya, tengo lo indicado para tranquilizarla" -dijo Tsunade con mucha confianza en sus palabras-.

"Solo la electrocuta y lista. No es la gran cosa porque parece disfrutar con eso" -dijo Hanabi llevando sus manos detrás de su cabeza- "si fuera así, pues debería pasarme el control remoto, es injusto que usted se divierta."

"Este… Tsunade-sama…" -hablo Kurenai en ese momento- "si no es mucha molestia… ¿también me prestaría el control? Solo en caso que Hinata pierda el control y usted no estar para detenerla."

"¡NI MAIZ PALOMA, SOLO DEBE USARLO PERSONAL CAPACITADO!" -regaño Tsunade a Kurenai y Hanabi que se deprimieron- _'no dejare que alguien disfrute de electrocutar a esa Hyūga… de eso me encargo yo, fufufufu…'_ -pensó en lo último con una sonrisa malvada que aterraría al mismísimo Orochimaru-.

Fin del Capítulo.

* * *

Y así termina el capítulo de hoy con la revelación que Draco se parece a Sari, muchos de ustedes ahora deben estar dándose a cabezazos contra el teclado por no pensar en ella xDDD. Ya tenía pensado que muchos dirían que sería Matsuri porque sería algo demasiado obvio, es lo mismo que Mero o Rachnera que parecerían a Sakura. Espero que mi regreso y la continuación les sea de su agrado, y de paso les digo que para el próximo capítulo se viene el debut oficial de la Dríada Kii, así que solo les dejo esta pista súper "fácil": Es una chica de Konoha y cercana a Naruto. Nos leemos luego.


	22. Especial 02

¡Wassup Bitches! Hoy les traigo algo distinto, quizás muchos esperaban ver el capítulo 20 pero surgieron otras cosas y decidí subir un nuevo especial… ¡además que no pude evitar en hacer este especial! ¡Era demasiado bueno así que tuve que hacer este segundo especial!

Primero les aclaro que esta idea lo vi en otro Manga llamado "Antología 4-koma Monster Musume No Iru Nichijō" o "Yonkoma Monster Musume". Es un Manga con varias historias hechas por diferentes Mangakas que les gusta el gran trabajo del grandioso Okayado-sama. Les recomiendo que pasen a verlo y lean el capítulo 8 que tiene el mismo nombre de este especial, así que… ¡disfruten del segundo especial, montón de puercas!

* * *

"Blah blah blah" (Personajes hablando)

' _Blah blah blah'_ (Personajes pensando)

* * *

Especial 2: ¿¡Tu novio es un niño!?

"¿Volvieron a mostrar otro mini episodio del programa de Naruto?" -pregunto Sakura acompañada de todas las mujeres y amigas… excepto Karui que no se recuperaba de su estado de shock. En eso Hanabi asiente con la cabeza mientras mostraba un disco de DVD con el mini episodio que grabo- "espero que no sea tan raro como el anterior sobre el fetiche de ese idiota" -menciono ella, cosa que causo mucha sorpresas a las demás por el gusto que tiene el Uzumaki por las piernas-.

"Yo ya vi lo que paso, y le digo que fue de lo más divertido" -comento Hanabi a las demás- "créanme que se mataran de la risa cuando lo vean" -dicho eso coloco el disco de DVD en el reproductor mientras todas tomaban asiento y ver el nuevo mini episodio-.

"Vamos Sakura, apuesto que es solo parte del guion. Los gustos de Naruto-kun pueden ser otros" -aclaro Ino igualmente molesta, aun no olvidaba como se puso al escuchar el fetiche del rubio por las piernas-.

"No sé para qué te quejas, no tienes pechos y no puedes competir en ese departamento, pero tus piernas son otra cosa. ¿Acaso no te has visto en un espejo? Tu y yo tenemos posibilidades" -señalo Tenten que ahora lucia un short marrón corto-.

"Rompí mi espejo de cuerpo completo en el pasado. Cada vez que me veía en él, solo me deprimía al ver que mi busto no crecía para nada" -respondió Sakura decaída-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?" -el día comienza con la inesperada visita de la Srta. Smith al hogar de Naruto Uzumaki-.

"¿Eh? Vaya, pero si es Srta. Smith" -dijo Miia recibiendo a la Coordinadora que llevaba consigo una bolsa con algo en su interior-.

"Lamento un poco la intromisión pero ¿podrías vigilar esto?" -pidió la pelinegra entregándole el paquete a la Lamia que le pregunta que es- "no puedo decírtelo por ahora, solo te pido que vigiles esto hasta que yo regrese. Una cosa más, ¡no lo bebas! ¡Pase lo que pase, no lo hagas!" -dicho eso se retiró de la casa dejando extrañada a Miia-.

"Qué raro… es la primera vez que nos pide que vigilemos algo" -decía la pelirroja al momento que el bichito de la curiosidad le pico y saco lo que había en la bolsa y abrir sus ojos por completo- "¡E-ESTO ES…!" -exclamo mientras sostenía un frasco de una medicina… pero no eran una medicina cualquier. En la etiqueta del frasco decía "Poción menor de amor ¡Súper-efectivo! Contiene 20 dosis"-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Porque todas me miran así!" -exclamo Hinata que se ganó la mirada de todas las presentes en la sala- "¡Si están pensando que yo drogaría a Naruto-kun con una poción de amor, pues están muy equivocadas!"

"Sabemos qué harías eso y más por tener a Naruto a tu lado, Hinata" -Shizune la miraba con ojos entrecerrados-.

"Shizune tiene razón. No importa cuánto hayas progresado en la rehabilitación, siempre existen las recaídas, o en tu caso, acoso total" -enmarco Tsunade de forma tajante-.

"Muchas de nosotras pensamos que cuando Naruto regresara, lo capturarías y le lavarías el cerebro con algún Jutsu que solo Orochimaru usaría" -añadió Sakura cruzándose de brazos- "admítelo de una vez, harías lo que sea para tener a Naruto de regreso a tu lado."

"N...No es verdad, solo quiero que Naruto-kun regresé a Konoha para volverme su fiel y amada esposa, y no me importa si tengo que amarrarlo a la cama para que se quede a mi lado" -decía la Hyūga de forma despotrica, parece que se olvidó que es su culpa de que él se fuera de Konoha-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Una hora después-

"¿¡Qué significa esto Miia!?" -exigió saber una furiosa Centorea, mirando a la Lamia amarrada y colgada por cortesía de Rachnera- "¡qué diablos le hiciste a Aruji-dono! ¿¡Usaste alguna especie de brujería que conocen las Lamias!?" -señalando al Uzumaki que ahora tenía la apariencia de un niño de tan solo nueve años, cuyas ropas le quedaban grande-.

"¡Mira, no tenía idea que de eso pasaría! ¡Escúchenme, el frasco decía "Poción menor de amor"! ¡Pensé que era algo como un afrodisiaco leve! ¡Tenía que probarlo, cualquiera lo hubiera hecho!" -se defendía la Lamia que tenía en su frente un papel pegado, algo como una especie de talismán para ahuyentar a los malos espíritus-.

"¿¡En verdad crees eso!?" -grito Centorea más molesta que antes, era increíble la estupidez de Miia creyendo que se trataba de un afrodisiaco-.

"En serio, ¿Por qué le darías a Hanī una droga misteriosa cualquiera?" -pregunto Rachnera uniéndose a la interrogación-.

En eso el pequeño Naruto se acercó hacia Centorea y tiro un poco de la falda de la rubia para llamar su atención.

"Por favor, no peleen, ¿sí?" -pidió el pequeño Naruto algo asustado y con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos. Miia y Centorea al verlo así… no pudieron evitar en encariñarse con el-.

"¡AWWWW! ¡QUÉ LINDO!" -decían las dos al mismo tiempo- "¡por favor perdóname~! ¡Ya no nos pelearemos~!" -dijeron la Lamia y la Centauros encariñadas con el Uzumaki. Lejos de la escena, Rachnera se mantuvo alejada con el rostro enrojecido… no quería caer en la tentación de "divertirse" con su Hanī y de arruinar su inocencia-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"…" -Hinata abrió sus ojos por completo al ver al pequeño Naruto, y a la vez se acercaba demasiado al televisor- "…" -no deja ni una palabra, solo se quedó ahí viendo la imagen de su ex novio que ahora es un niño y respiraba algo acelerada-.

"Este… es la primera vez que veo a Hinata reaccionar de esa manera" -señalo Sakura un poco asustada por el raro comportamiento de la peliazul-.

"Creo que exageras con eso" -dijo Ino- "por otro lado, hay que admitir que Naruto-kun viéndose así de pequeño es tan tierno, ¡hasta me dan ganas de abrazarlo!" -chillo emocionada-.

"¡Kawaii! ¡Si Naruto-kun tuviese mi edad, ahora mismo seria su novia!" -chillo Hanabi de emoción-.

"Chibi-idiota es tan adorable… ahora ya no siento ganas de querer torturarlo por arruinar mi reputación" -dijo Anko con un leve sonrojo y de desviar la mirada-

"Porque… ¿porque tuve que dejar Konoha y dejar solo a Naruto? Yo hubiese criado a ese angelito rubio y escuchar que le dijera mamá" -Tsunade estaba en una mesa haciendo círculos con su dedo bajo la nube de depresión a su máxima expresión- "soy una estúpida… una grandísima estúpida…"

"…Naruto-kun se volvió un niño" -hablo Hinata para que todas las presentes dirigen su mirada hacia la Hyūga que respirada aceleradamente- "nunca creí que vería algo tan… ¡maravilloso!" -dijo muy emocionada mientras se le caía la baba-.

Todas las mujeres al oír eso se alejaron lo más pronto de la peliazul que había perdido la cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos para que Aruji-dono regrese a la normalidad?" -pegunto Centorea a Miia y Rachnera-.

"En primer lugar, Miia ¿de dónde sacaste esa cosa?" -pregunto Rachnera a la Lamia que le respondió que fue la Srta. Smith que le traje el frasco- "bueno, eso es claramente una trampa. Parece que lo mejor que podemos hacer es contactar a Smith para que nos digas como regresar a mi Hanī a su forma normal" -mientras las tres seguían conversando, ninguna se percató que Papi se fue volando junto con un asustado Naruto para que vayan a jugar afuera-.

"De acuerdo, llamare a la Srta. Smith de… hey, espera, ¿Dónde está Dārin?" -pregunto Miia dándose cuenta que su Dārin desapareció, tampoco se encontraba Papi-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Esa Harpía descerebrada no tiene idea de cómo cuidar a un niño" -se quejó Temari- "ella le va a causar un trauma al pobre de Naruto."

"Que quieres decir Temari, ¿te preocupas por el pequeño, adorable e inocente Naru-chan?" -pregunta Ino con tono burlón-.

"¡N-N-No es lo que quise decir! ¡L-Lo que pasa es que ese tonto rubio es un niño indefenso, podría salir lastimado!" -dijo la rubia de Suna en su defensa-.

"Por qué no me hice cargo cuándo era un niño… en este momento tendría a ese Mini-Gaki entre mis brazos" -Tsunade continuo maldiciendo su error de no haber adoptado a Naruto como su hijo, o al menos tenerlo entre sus brazos, darle mucho cariño y enseñarle cosas sobre su clan-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Parque de la ciudad-

"Bleeeeeeh…" -el pequeño Uzumaki vomitaba porque se mareo por la altura que Papi, y terminaron en el parque en el parque para que el chico se recupere-.

"Ups, ¿demasiado vuelo?" -dijo la Harpía con una pequeña gota de sudor- "oye, ¿te sientes mejor?" -le pregunto al rubio que apenas respondió con un si-.

De pronto los dos escucharon el sonido de lo que parecía ser una estampida de animales, vieron al frente y se sorprendieron de ver a Miia, Centorea, Rachnera y Suu en forma adulta. Todas ellas corrían a gran velocidad.

"¡Ahí están!" -señalo Miia a su Dārin y Papi- "¡Ve, Suu! ¡Atrápalos!" -le ordeno a la Slime que cayó encima de Naruto y Papi. Pero al estar encima del chico Uzumaki, este quedo cubierto de limo, quedando su ropa húmeda y transparente-.

"¿Le echaste encima a Suu para poder ver esto?" -pregunto Rachnera algo incomoda con la escena-.

"¿Y-Yo? S-Soy inocente, lo juro…" -respondió Miia pero las demás no le creyeron, pues la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro decía otra cosa… junto con una pequeña línea de sangre corriendo por debajo de su nariz delato sus verdaderas intenciones-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Heheheheheh" -si las demás mujeres tenían miedo de Hinata, ahora se aterraron más cuando escucharon reír de forma pervertida- "tan pequeño… tan inocente… tan indefenso… ¡tan tentador de querer corromperlo!" -dijo en voz alta mientras tenía una leve hemorragia nasal-.

"Es oficial, ya la perdimos" -suspiro Anko resignada a la perdida mental de la Hyūga-.

"En qué falle como sensei, ¿acaso fui demasiado suave con Hinata en su niñez? ¿Debí ser un poco más estricta con ella?" -Kurenai se lamentaba de sus errores, pero no tenía la culpa pues su alumna siempre fue así-.

"¡A mí me preocupa que mi hermana pierda por completo la cabeza! ¡Les he dicho cientos de veces que llamemos a un exorcista!" -les dijo Hanabi a todas pero ya era muy tarde para hacerlo-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Oye! ¡No me ataques, Suu!" -exclamo Miia que tuvo que apartar a la Slime de Papi inconsciente y Naruto, pero al hacerlo se volvió presa de Suu. Mientras tanto, Rachnera y Centorea se aseguraban si el pequeño Naruto se encontraba a salvo-.

"E-Estoy bien… pero, eh… ¿Quiénes…son ustedes?" -pregunto el Uzumaki que no tenía idea que estaba pasando, y quienes eran estas chicas-.

' _¿¡Incluso su memoria ha rejuvenecido!?'_ -pensaron Centorea y Rachnera preocupadas. Si él no las conocía, eso quiere decir que no recordaba nada de los momentos que han pasado-.

"Este, veras… nosotras… bueno, ¡yo soy tu novia!" -fue la respuesta de parte de Centorea creyendo que serviría en algo-.

"¡Oye! ¡No digas cosas que no son verdad!" -se quejo Rachnera dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza de la Centauro, luego se acercó al Uzumaki para aclarar mejor las cosas- "escucha Han… digo, Naruto. Nosotras somos… eh… ¡tus hermanas mayores!" -en eso Centorea se mete en la conversación diciéndole que eso de las hermanas mayores no funcionaría- "¿qué? ¿Crees que debería decir que soy su hermana menor?" -menciono ella para que Cerea le diga que eso es aún más improbable-.

"¡Ajá! Conque ahí están, ¡Hey!" -para sorpresa de todos, la Srta. Smith llego al parque buscando a todo el mundo en la casa del Uzumaki, pero como no había nadie, salió a buscarlo por la ciudad hasta llegar al parque-.

"¿¡Cómo pudiste dejar algo como esa medicina a nosotras, Srta. Smith!?" -exigió saber Miia que encaro a la Coordinadora, lo mismo hicieron unas muy molestas Rachnera y Centorea-.

"¡Aruji-dono se volvió un niño por su culpa! ¡El ni siquiera recuerda a ninguna de nosotras!" -grito la Centauro-.

"¡Regrésalo a la normalidad rápido!" -hasta Rachnera quería que su Hanī vuelva a ser el de antes-.

"De acuerdo, no se preocupen. El efecto solo una hora y regresara a la normalidad" -explico la Coordinadora para calmar a las chicas- "pero… tienen que admitir que el pequeño Dārin-kun es lindo, ¿eh?" -esa pregunta puso nerviosas a Miia, Centorea y Rachnera que se sonrojaron y desviaron la mirada para que no sean descubiertas- "¿y bien? ¿Qué tanto les gusta el Chibi-Naru? ¿Hm? ¿Hmm?" -volvió a preguntarles a las tres que se negaban en responder. Naruto se acercó a la Coordinador y tiro un poco de la manga para llamar su atención-.

"Por favor, no seas mala… no molestes a mis hermanas mayores, ¿si…?" -pidió el pequeño Uzumaki con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos-.

"¡Aww! ¡Ya no lo haré! ¡Lo prometo!" -dijo Smith conmovida con la ternura del niño, y de paso no aguanto las ganas de acariciar la cabeza, revolviendo el cabello de este-.

"¡Oye, deja de acariciarlo! ¡Das miedo!" -ordeno Miia que no le gustaba que la Coordinadora se encariñe tanto con su Dārin-.

"No puedes tener las manos quietas, ¿eh?" -dijo Rachnera viendo como la Coordinadora abrazaba al Uzumaki-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hasta Smith quedo encantada al ver al pequeño Naruto" -señalo Kurenai impactada- "¿no me digas que ella es una Shotacon? Si es así, este programa cada vez está más descabellado con sus ideas."

-Kirigakure no Sato - hogar de Mei Terumī-

"Hehehehehehe… quiero ese Chibi-Naruto para mi solita, hehehehe" -incluso la Godaime Mizukage cayó en el encanto del inocente Uzumaki- "si hubiera sabido que Uzumaki-kun fuera tan lindo cuando era un niño, lo habría secuestrado y tenerlo como mi pequeño acompañante, ¡hehehehehe!" -al parecer, la Mizukage como Hinata compartía los mismos gustos-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-De regreso a la casa de Naruto Uzumaki-

"Qué bueno que pudimos volverte a la normalidad, Hanī" -dijo Rachnera de tener de regreso al Naruto de siempre. El junto con las chicas volvieron a casa cuando el efecto de las píldoras se terminó-.

"¡Me gustas mas así, Dārin!" -decía Miia feliz de tener de regreso a su Dārin tal como lo conoce-.

"La verdad es que no entiendo del todo lo que paso" -menciono Naruto que no recordaba nada cuando era niño- "pero lamento haberlas preocu… ¿¡Mero!?" -se alarmo cuando vio a la Sirena desmayada en frente de la entrada de la casa- "¡Mero, ¿te encuentras bien?!"

"¿¡Oye, que pasa!?" -pregunto Miia que ayudaba en levantar a la Sirena que temblaba, cosa que preocupo más a todas las demás-.

"S-Sentí…" -decía Mero con dificultad, Naruto le pregunto qué era eso que sintió- "…Sentí como si me hubiera perdido de algo terriblemente importante…" -dijo Mero con cara de desesperación al no saber que fue "eso" que se perdió-.

' _A Mero no se le pasa nada…'_ -pensaron Miia, Centorea y Rachnera sabiendo lo que la Sirena había dicho-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Hehehehehe…! ¡Por primera vez ese programa han mostrado algo que en verdad adoro!" -decía Hinata sin dejar de babear- "¡tan pequeño e inocente que se veía, pero a la vez tan fácil de poseerlo!" -todas las mujeres presentes comenzaron a temblar de miedo, esta nueva personalidad de Hinata era mucho más aterradora cuando se vuelve Yandere- "¡Si tan solo lo tuviera a mi lado, lo cuidaría, lo abrazaría, lo mimaría todas las noches para después robar su virgi-ABABABABABABABABABABA! -no pudo completar la frase al recibir una poderosa descarga eléctrica por cortesía de Tsunade-.

"Grandioso… ahora lo que me faltaba es que Hinata se vuelva una Shotacon" -gruño la Godaime Hokage que se acercó a la rostizada Hyūga que esta tirada en el piso- "mañana a primera hora tendremos otra sesión para quitarte esa nueva obsesión que tienes" -le dijo a pesar que la peliazul estaba inconsciente, para después darle una patada en las costillas- "¡y esto por querer robarle la pureza a mi pequeño Naruto!" -grito furiosa que tomo del cabello a la Hyūga y arrastrarla- "¡esta noche vas a dormir encadenada en tu cama! ¡No permitiré que le robes la inocencia de un niño inocente!" -se retiró de la sala, dejando a todas las mujeres aliviadas-.

Fin del Especial

* * *

Y así concluye este segundo especial de Monster Musume no Uzumaki, espero que con esto no me gane el odio de los Fans de Hinata. La verdad es que no pude resistir ante la idea que la Hyūga se le pegue una nueva personalidad u obsesión por los niños pequeños.

Para el día 15 de Mayo subiré el capítulo 20 con el debut de Kii, es una promesa. Nos leemos luego.


	23. Un GRAN problema en el bosque

¡Wassup Bitches! Hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de "Monster Musume no Uzumaki" que tanto han estado esperando por 15 días. Antes que nada quiero dejar claro que esta vez no daré nombres de los lectores que han logrado adivinar sobre Kii y su parentesco… muy creo que lo deje muy fácil porque un 90% acertaron, mientras que el resto no acertaron al mencionar a Tsunade o Hanabi. Como sea, les agradezco como mi historia les sigue gustando y que está ganando más seguidores, eso me entusiasma a seguir con mis Fanfic. Dicho esto… ¡disfruten del Fucking capitulo, montón de puercas!

* * *

"Blah blah blah" (Personajes hablando)

' _Blah blah blah'_ (Personajes pensando)

((Blah blah blah)) (Personajes conversando por teléfono)

* * *

Capítulo 20: Un "GRAN" problema en el bosque.

"No puedo creer que ese tonto programa siga al aire…" -se quejó Hinata que se sentó en un sofá apartado del grupo de sus amigas para que el nuevo capítulo del programa de Monster Musume no Uzumaki- "a este paso voy a ser el hazmerreír de todas las naciones por esa tonta Lamia roba novios."

"Tú no eres la única que sufre, mira a Karui" -señalo Tenten a una malhumorada pelirroja- "ella lleva días así desde que unos sujetos le preguntaron que si es verdad que sus pechos pueden aumentar de tamaño con tan solo beber líquidos."

"¡Aun estoy en desarrollo! ¡Solo esperen unos años más, ya lo verán!" -grito la furiosa pelirroja cubriendo el área de su busto con sus brazos-.

"Ni con un milagro de Kami le crecerían los pechos al igual que Sakura-san" -murmuro Hanabi en voz baja-.

"¿Dijiste algo?" -pregunto la alumna de Tsunade que juro escuchar que la nombraron, cosa que Hanabi negó rápidamente para no tener problemas- "que raro… juraría que dijiste mi nombre."

"Les aseguro que esto es solo una moda pasajera, no durará tanto" -aconseja Tsunade para calmar el ambiente-.

"Tsunade-sama tiene razón. Cuando acabe el programa todo el mundo se olvidará de lo ocurrido" -siguió Shizune tratando de animar a las chicas-.

Todas las chicas asienten ante las palabras de la Godaime y su asistente, así que todas tomaron asiento para ver el nuevo capítulo que está a punto de comenzar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ver Opening: Monster Musume no Iru Nichijō OP

Podemos ver a Papi que descendió desde el cielo para adentrarse al bosque que queda en las afueras de la ciudad, una vez que toco tierra empezó a escarbar en el suelo con sus garras, dejando un hoyo para quien sabe qué.

"Hay un montón de agua y lodo aquí, ¡y no hay un montón de gente alrededor, así que deberías estar bien!" -decía la Harpía que conversaba con alguien, luego se elevó a unos metros separándose con quien hablaba- "¡muy bien, Kii! ¡Vendré de nuevo pronto!" -se despidió de aquella persona volando de regreso al hogar de Naruto-.

"Papi…" -dijo la persona que hablo con la mencionada. Se trata de una niña más joven que Papi, su cabello parece estar hecho de hojas, y sus brazos y piernas son apéndices vegetales que parecen madera. Las piernas de la chica de nombre Kii estaba enterradas bajo tierra por el hoyo que excavo la Harpía-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Por alguna razón, esa niña se me hace familiar, pero no logro encontrar el parecido por más que lo pienso" -Sakura razonó en voz alta-.

"Es verdad… por alguna razón esa niña se parece a alguien a alguien que conocemos" -menciono Ino que también se le hacía familiar la niña de nombre Kii-.

"Ya somos tres, esa cara ya la había visto antes" -añadió Tenten tratando de recordar-.

"Yo también la he visto… pero no recuerdo bien como se llamaba. Kurenai, ¿a ti te parece familiar esa niña?" -pregunto Anko a su amiga-.

"Estoy contigo Anko, no sé a quién se parece y eso que yo conozco a la mayoría de Konoha" -señalo Kurenai confundida-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Días después-

Nos encontramos en una zona del bosque donde la gente venía a menudo para pasar hacer picnic, en ese lugar se encontraba Naruto Uzumaki que vino a pasar un día tranquilo mientras preparaba el fuego de la parrillera para la barbacoa.

"¡Muy bien, el fuego ya está preparado! Papi, Suu, ¿podrían traerme la comida para…? ¡Oigan! ¡No se coman la comida que aun esta cruda!" -les grito a las chicas que ya comenzaron a comer, pero Naruto solo dejo pasar por esta- "bueno, la única razón por la que hemos venido a las montañas fue porque Papi quería venir… supongo que hacer cosas como estas al aire libre no esta tan malo de vez en cuando" -dijo con mucha tranquilidad- "…Es lo que me gustaría decir, pero…" -detrás suyo había una gran cantidad de basura tirada por la gente que venía a deshacerse de las cosas que no les sirve, incluso tiraron algunos desechos industriales entre toda la basura. Hablando de basura, Papi y Suu estaban sentadas encima de un refrigerador averiado- "¿Por qué querías venir aquí, Papi?"

"¿Eh? ¿Fue Papi?" -pregunto una despistada peliazul porque no recordaba haber dicho algo de venir a las montañas-.

"¡Fuiste tú la que quería venir a este lugar desde el principio!" -grito el rubio para que Papi tome una pose pensativa-.

"Hmmm… ahora que lo pienso…" -decía la Harpía haciendo memoria, a la vez algo de humo salía de su cabeza- "creo que fui yo… pero realmente…" -mientras más pensaba, mas vapor salía de su cabeza, seguido de sus orejas, ojos y boca- "definitivamente lo olvide…"

"Ah, está bien, no te sobre esfuerces…" -dijo Naruto a la peliazul. Era una pérdida de tiempo que Papi recordara algo-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Esa pajarraco… ¿acaso se le olvida todo? Luego que sigue… ¿¡Qué se le olvide como respirar!?" -se quejó Temari, es el colmo que a Papi se le olvide todo cada cinco segundos-.

"Tranquila Temari, no es para tanto. Solo es un programa de TV, las coincidencias son lo que son coincidencias" -dijo Sakura para tranquilizar a la rubia, pero solo hicieron que se enfadara más de lo que esta-.

"¡Acaso piensas que yo también tengo retrasos mentales! ¿¡Eso es lo que estás pensando de mí!?" -grito Temari más furiosa que antes-.

"¿Tu? Claro que no querido… solo tienes cambios de actitud, eso es todo" -expreso Ino seria, pero el tono de burla en su voz decía lo contrario-.

"…Maldita rubia oxigenada" -maldijo Temari que deseaba sacar su abanico de guerra y mandar lejos a la Yamanaka… lamentablemente Tsunade le confisco su arma para evitar una destrucción masiva parecida en los terrenos del Clan Hyūga-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Pero… siento que he estado olvidando algo realmente importante…" -dijo Papi tomándose la cabeza, tratando de recordar que era eso tan importante para ella-.

"¡Además, alguien ha tirado desechos industriales aquí, así que tengan cuidado!" -dijo una tercera persona que acompañaba al grupo- "¡viejo, esta carne es lo máximo!"

"¡Espera, Zombina-san! ¿¡Qué haces aquí, y por qué estas comiendo nuestra comida!?" -exclamo el Uzumaki viendo a la Zombie comiendo la carne que ya está asada. Zombina iba vestida con su traje de negro, el cual tenía un bueno escote- "¿¡no se suponía que estarías vigilándonos desde las sombras!?"

"¡Odio tener que esconderme!" -respondido inmediato Zombina sin dejar de comer- "deben tener cuidado con esos desecho" -menciono mientras se acercaba al rubio- "podrían contagiarse de un nuevo virus y te conviertas en un Zombie…"

"Viniendo de ti, eso no fue nada gracioso…" -dijo el Uzumaki que no le gusto el comentario de Zombina-.

"¡O tal vez te haga crecer y crecer hasta ser un gigante! ¡Jajajaja!" -bromeo la Zombie riéndose a carcajadas-.

Luego ocurrió algo que llamo la atención de todos, un enorme estruendo se escuchó en todo el bosque, seguido del ruido de unas pisadas gigantes aplastando los árboles. Naruto y las chicas vieron a un enorme coloso o monstruo hecho de madera con tres pares de ojos y forma amorfa se movía hacia donde estaban el Uzumaki y las chicas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡QUE RAYOS ES ESA COSA!" -gritaron todas las mujeres en la mansión Senju por la apariencia de la criatura gigante-.

"¡Es más grande que un Bijū!" -grito Ino recordando su misión para sellar al Sanbi-.

"¡Esa cosa deja en ridículo a Katsuyu-sama si se trata de tamaño!" -contesto muy pálida Sakura-.

"No quiero morir, no quiero morir, no quiero morir…" -repetía Anko una y otra vez. Por una extraña razón recordó una pesadilla de su infancia, y era cuando intentaba la invocación por primera vez y casi era aplastada por una serpiente gigante-.

"¡Es un Kaijū!" -dijo Hanabi en voz alta- "¡nunca pensé que aparecería un Kaijū en el programa! ¡Cada vez se pone más buena! ¡Solo falta que Naruto-san maneje un Mecha y empiece una batalla entre gigantes!" -decía muy emocionada mientras comía unas palomitas de maíz-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Un… un monstruo…" -decía Zombina sin poder creer que su chiste se vuelva realidad-.

"¿¡Qué dem…!?" -alcanzo a decir el Uzumaki cuando el enorme pie del monstruo aplasto a Zombina, luego la mano de la criatura se movió con intenciones de aplastar a Naruto- "¡AAAHHH!" -gritaba mientras corría por su vida, cargando a Papi en su hombro izquierdo y sujetando a Suu de la cintura con su brazo derecho- "¿¡Qu-Qué demonios es esa cosa!? ¿¡Realmente algo ha absorbido los desechos industriales y se ha convertido en un gigante!?" -miro por sobre su hombro para observar al monstruo- "¡parece una clase de árbol…! ¿¡Podría ser una interespecie también!?"

"¿Un árbol…?" -dijo Papi que comenzó a recordar algo, se quedó observando al monstruo que por alguna razón los seguía-.

" **Papi… Papi… Papi…"** -decía la criatura desconocida estirando su mano para alcanzar a la mencionada-.

"¡AHHHH!" -abrió sus ojos por completo al momento de ser capturada por el monstruo que uso unas raíces que salieron de su mano- "¡LO RECUERDO AHOOOOORAAAAAA!" -grito al ser jalada por el monstruo-.

"¡AAAHHH! ¡PAPI!" -Naruto solo pudo observar como la Harpía es capturada por el monstruo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que una de las raíces del monstruo lo sujeto de su tobillo para que se tropiece- "¡UWAH!" -al caer al suelo, termino soltando a su que también cayo-.

"Gh… ¿Masutā?" -decía una adolorida Slime en el suelo observando al Uzumaki siendo capturado-.

"¡Corre Suu!" -grito Naruto a la mencionada- "¡vete de aquí, date prisa…! ¡Ve y avísale a la Srta. Smith lo que está pasando!" -dicho eso fue jalado por el monstruo- "¡AAAAHHHH! ¡AGH, CALZÓN CHINO!"

"¿¡Masutā!?" -gritaba Suu sintiéndose inútil por no salvar a su amo- "¡wah!" -grito al evitar ser aplastada por el monstruo pero termino cayendo a un desfiladero- "¡Nya! ¡Nya! ¡Nyo!" -en su caída se estrelló contra algunas rocas, para caer dentro de unos contenedores que tenían avisos como "Desechos Industriales" y "Fertilizante Súper Fuertes"-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡POR FIN! ¡POR FIN ME LIBRE DEL ESTIGMA QUE ME HA PROVOCADO ESTE PROGRAMA, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!" -se carcajeaba Karui viendo la muerte de Suu, algo que no le agrado a todas las presentes-.

"Tienes suerte que tu personaje haya muerto, solo falta que esa Lamia le paso lo mismo" -menciono Hinata cruzada de brazos- "¡ABABABABABABABABABA!" -grito de dolor al ser electrocutada por su hermana que le arrebato el control remoto a la Godaime-.

"Te lo mereces por ser una bruja sin corazón" -dijo la Hyūga menor viendo a su rostizada hermana-.

"¡Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que solo personal capacitado puede manejarlo!" -reclamo Tsunade que le arrebato el control a la Hyūga- "pero admito que estoy orgullosa en poner en su lugar a la loca de tu hermana. Quizás en el futuro pueda tener una nueva aprendiz en ti" -confeso ella, cosa que alegro mucho a Hanabi-.

"¿¡EH!? ¿¡LO DICE EN SERIO!?" -gritaron unas impactadas Sakura e Ino, ella siguen siendo alumnas de Tsunade y le sorprendió lo fácil que la Hyūga lo consiguió-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El gran monstruo acerco a sus dos presas hacia la altura de su cabeza, Naruto y Papi no podían escapar ni mucho soltarse de las raíces. En el caso del Uzumaki, si lograra liberarse terminaría cayendo desde una altura lo mataría al instante.

"Humano… enemigo… uno de esos que me hirió…" -decía la gran criatura mientras su cabeza se abrió mostrando a una hermosa joven de gran figura, tenía hojas largas que simulaban ser una larga cabellera verde que apenas cubría sus enormes senos. Esta misteriosa chica estaba unido al monstruo que atacaba a Naruto y las demás- "soy una Dríada… soy una con el bosque, su protectora… una que desprecia a los humanos…" -dijo con una voz fría-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"A…A… ¿¡AYAME!?" -gritaron Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko y Kurenai al reconocer la versión adulta de la Dríada-.

"Pero que le habrá hecho a Naruto para que ella aparezca en el programa. Ayame siempre fue como una hermana mayor para él" -pregunto en voz alta Kurenai-.

"Eso lo niego, nunca he cruzado palabra con los Ichiraku, ni con Naruto" -lamento Anko deprimida-.

"Demonios… miren que cuerpo tiene la Dríada…" -señalo una celosa Ino del hecho que todas las chicas del programa cuerpos más voluptuosos y perfectos-.

"…Son enormes" -dijo Hanabi haciendo un pequeño puchero al inflar sus mejillas- "por qué… ¡por que siempre le toman más atención a los pechos! ¡Que tienen de bueno unas bolas de sebo que con los años se quedaran colgando!" -exclamo molesta, y sin querer termino hiriendo el orgullo de las mujeres más dotadas en la zona del busto- "¿¡no se supone que él tiene fetiche por las piernas!? ¡Lo único que veo, son senos de tamaño descomunal como esa Dríada!"

-Hogar de Teuchi y Ayame-

"¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me está pasando esto?" -decía una impactada Ayame que se encontraba en su habitación, solo llevaba una playera grande que la cubría hasta la mitad de sus muslos- "¿por qué Naruto-kun me puso de esa manera en su programa? ¿Acaso sigue molesto conmigo por esas veces en que le hacía comer Ramen con verduras en vez de puerco? Solo quería que comiera algo mas saludable de vez en cuando" -se lamentaba de su error de hace años- "y lo peor de todo… ¡es que esa Dríada tiene un cuerpo de lo más sensual! ¡Qué envidia le tengo!" -mordiendo un pañuelo por la frustración que sentía al ver la figura voluptuosa de la Dríada-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Una Dríada!?" -Naruto saco un manual que le entrego la Srta. Smith, el cual tenía información de todas las interespecies que están en el Programa de Intercambio Cultural- "¡eso es raro! ¡En este manual dice que las Dríadas no se suponen que sea así de grandes…! ¡GH!" -de pronto sintió mucho dolor en sus costillas porque las raíces que lo atraparon empezaron a lastimarlo-.

"¡NO!" -grito Papi para que las raíces dejen que lastimar al Uzumaki- "¡no Kii! ¡No hieras a mi esposo!"

"Papi…" -dijo la Dríada de nombre Kii mirando fijamente a la peliazul-.

"¿¡Estas bien, esposo!?" -pregunto la Harpía preocupada por la salud de Naruto-.

"Eh… ¿¡Kii!? ¿¡Acaso se conocen!?" -pregunto el Uzumaki que no se le bajaba la sorpresa-.

"¡Kii es amiga de Papi!" -aclaro la peliazul- "fue antes de que te conociera esposo, ¡volaba por ahí un día cuando vi a la Srta. Smith arrestando a alguien malo!" -de inmediato el Uzumaki recordó que en las noticias anunciaron que unos sujetos secuestraron a unos chicos del programa de intercambio y que terminaron arrestados cuando la camioneta con la escaparon choco- "¡entonces, Kii fue separada de sus amigos!"

"¿Por qué la llamaste Kii?" -pregunto Naruto con el curioso nombre de la Dríada, a lo que Papi le responde que la mencionada se parecía a un árbol- "otro nombre son pensar…"

"¡Kii estaba débil porque no tenía lodo o agua! ¡Así que Papi la planto en el bosque!" -ahora todo tenía sentido, ese era el motivo del por qué Papi quería venir a este sitio-.

"¿Entonces cómo se puso tan grande?" -pregunto Naruto, Papi simplemente le responde que no tiene idea y que se olvidó de Kii después de plantarla- "¡ERES HORRIBLE!" -grito el rubio, ya era el colmo que a Papi se le olvidara las cosas, ¿pero de olvidarse que dejo a una niña en el bosque? No cabe duda que la peliazul era un cerebro de pájaro-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Cómo es posible que sea tan torpe! ¡Hasta qué extremo puede llegar su estupidez!" -gritaba Temari que no soportaba lo olvidadiza que puede ser Papi, y eso la irritaba mucho más-.

"Qué no te atormente Temari, ¡recuerda que solo es un programa y no se refiere directamente a ti!" -Tenten trataba de calmar a la rubia que parecía a punto de explotar-.

"¡Sabaku no Temari, o te calmas o te haré lo mismo que a Hinata!" -sentencio Tsunade mostrando otro collar para hacerle ver que habla en serio-.

"¡H-H-Hai! ¡Prometo que me portare bien!" -dijo la asustada rubia que no quiere sufrir lo mismo que Hinata-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Pero Kii! ¡Esposo no es una mala persona! ¡Así que déjalo ir, ¿de acuerdo?!" -pidió Papi a su amiga que agacho la cabeza y repetía el nombre de la Harpía- "¿Kii?"

"Papi es una amiga… pero los humanos… los humanos…" -decía la Dríada con mucho odio en sus palabras- "los humanos que me trajeron aquí… Papi es una amiga… pero los humanos… ¡los humanos no lo son…!" -exclamo ella para que las raíces apretaran con más fuerza al Uzumaki que gritaba de dolor-.

"¡Esposo!" -grito Papi queriendo salvar al Uzumaki que sentía que se le quebrarían las costillas-.

' _¿¡Qué..!? ¡Algo está mal! ¿¡Acaso ha perdido el control!?'_ -pensaba Naruto ante el dolor provocado por la interespecie- _'y una Dríada… ¡D! ¿¡Podría ser que ella es la culpable!?'_

"¡Ya basta, Kii!" -grito Papi que se soltó de las raíces, voló hacia donde está su amiga pero esta la aparta al golpearla con la cabezas del monstruo de madera. Naruto queriendo que ella no salga lastimada, le grita que se detenga- "¡p…pero…! ¡Podría ser culpa de Papi! ¡Kii está furiosa porque Papi la olvido, ¿cierto…?! ¡Así que Papi tiene que detener a Kii!" -dijo para salvar a Naruto y arreglar las cosas con su amiga que perdió la razón-.

"Papi…" -Naruto quedo impresionado por la valentía de la Harpía, pero luego se alarmo cuando el monstruo de madera golpeo a la Harpía- "¡PAPI!" -grito viendo como la mandaron lejos de un golpe-.

Parecía que Papi estaba perdida hasta que choco con algo enorme y blando. La peliazul no sabía lo que paro su caída hasta que noto dos grandes esfera de color azul transparente… un azul muy familiar para Papi. Para mayor sorpresa de ella y Naruto… fue que esas esferas azules eran unos senos, senos de una Suu que se volvió una gigante del mismo tamaño que el monstruo de madera que dejo en shock a ambos-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" -gritaron todas las mujeres de la mansión Senju al ver a la gigantesca Suu-.

"¿¡QUE DEMONIOS LE PASO A SUU!?" -grito una alarmada Sakura viendo a la Slime gigante- "¿¡NO SE SUPONIA QUE MURIO AL CAER DENTRO DE LOS DESECHOS INDUSTRIALES!?"

"Primero esa tal Dríada… y ahora Suu gigante y desnuda. Este programa ya dejo de ser algo para que una familia lo vea" -exclamo Tenten mirando el cuerpo de Suu que parecía ser más voluptuoso-.

"Qué clase de batalla veremos ahora, ¡Suu está completamente desnuda!" -señalo Ino lo más obvio-.

"¡Y COMO SIEMPRE, TIENEN QUE MOSTRAR PECHOS MAS GRANDES QUE LAS CABEZAS DE PIEDRA DEL MONUMENTO DE LOS HOKAGES!" -grito Hanabi que no soportaba ver tantos senos enormes-.

"… Por qué me tienen que pasar estas cosas a mi" -murmuro una muy deprimida Shizune al ver los grandes senos de la Slime-.

"Me alegro que Mirai este durmiendo en este momento… no quiero que se le pegue la manía de andar desnuda como la Slime" -dijo Kurenai aliviada- "solo queda el misterio de cómo es que Suu se hizo gigante."

"¿No tendrá algo que ver los desechos en que cayo? Es solo una suposición" -señalo Anko a ese punto-.

"Oigan todas… Karui quedo en shock" -dijo Hanabi viendo la cara que puso la pelirroja de Kumo, tenía la mandíbula caída y los ojos en blanco al ver a la Suu de gran tamaño-.

"Parece que al ver a Suu la dejo sin palabras…" -dijo Sasame picando con su dedo una de las mejillas de Karui que no reaccionaba- "este… no estará muerta, ¿verdad?" -pegunto preocupada-.

"Oigan, esto ya sucedió antes… creo que fue con Ino según me conto Sakura" -menciono Tsunade pasando la mano frente los ojos de la pelirroja, y está no reacciona- "demonios, si es grave Kumo nos la cobra como nueva."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"S… ¿¡SUU!?" -Naruto quedo boquiabierto con el tamaño que tuvo la mencionada- "¿¡por qué creciste tu tam-biéeeeeeeeeeeeen!?" -gritaba cuando la Suu gigante lo agarro de una mano de las raíces de la Dríada para luego ponerlo a salvo sobre uno de sus senos-.

"¡Masutā! ¡Solo es una suposición, pero creo que la razón de que ella haya crecido tan grande…!" -dijo la Suu gigante ganándose de atención de Naruto y Papi- "¡…es que ha ingerido los nutrientes experimentales que fueron vertido aquí ilegalmente! ¡Por lo tanto, si podemos succionar los nutrientes de ella, podría volver a su estado inicial!"

"Tu cerebro debe haberse vuelto más grande también, Suu…" -dijo el Uzumaki impresionado de la explicación de la Slime-.

La Dríada controlo al monstruo de madera para que atacara con intenciones de golpear a la Slime gigante que bloqueo el golpe para luego contratacar para dar un golpe que fue bloqueado por la Dríada. Los dos gigantes empezaron a dar un intercambio de golpes que eran evadidos o detenidos, mientras que Naruto y Papi se aferraban con todas sus fuerzas de los pechos de Suu que se movían descontroladamente.

"¿¡Pero como lo vas a succionar!?" -se preguntaba el Uzumaki porque Suu estaba ocupada peleando con el monstruo de madera-.

"¡Agh! ¡Son tan balanceantes y movedizas! ¡No me siento muy bien!" -Papi empezó a sentir nauseas por el balanceo incontrolable de los senos de Suu-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"…" -Karui seguía sin salir de su estado de shock al ver a la Suu gigante… o el hecho que la Slime tenga senos mucho más grande que en su forma adulta-.

"Porque la vida es injusta conmigo. Sé que cometí muchos errores… pero porque me castigan de esa forma" -Sakura murmuró en un estado muy sombrío-.

"Estoy en crecimiento, estoy en crecimiento, estoy en crecimiento…" -era el mantra que Hanabi cantaba para no quedar traumatizada por lo que está pasando en la pantalla-.

"¿Acaso los entrenamientos me perjudicaron más que ayudarme? Por qué no me desarrollé biológicamente mejor" -Tenten se tanteaba su casi inexistente pecho-.

"Este es el peor día de mi vida…" -dijo Shizune en un estado deplorable, mucho peor que las otras con menos busto-.

"…" -y como siempre, Karui no salía de su estado de shock. Sasame y Temari viendo que la pelirroja no reaccionaba, empezaron a picarla con unos palillos y esperar que ella despierte-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La pelea entre los gigantes continuo a una lucha de fuerza, Suu usaba toda su fuerza al forcejear con el monstruo de madera, sus senos se movían de arriba y abajo en el en el forcejeo, obligando a Naruto y Papi se aferren lo más que puedan pero la Harpía al estar débil por las náuseas termino soltándose y salió catapultada hacia arriba.

"¡AAHHH!" -gritaba Papi cayendo justo encima del cuerpo de Kii que no pudo moverse, dejando su cabeza justo entre el gran busto de la sonrojada Dríada- "succionar los nutrientes…" -recordó el plan de Suu, así que ella acerco su boca hacia uno de los pezones de Kii y empezar a chupar los nutrientes-.

"Pa… Papi… ¿Qué estas…?" -pregunto Kii soltando unos leves gemidos por lo que hacia la Harpía, cosa que la debilito al igual que el monstruo de madera que perdía fuerza-.

"¿¡Oh!? ¡Parece que está funcionando, sigue así Papi!" -decía Naruto que no podía creer que el método de Papi fuera efectivo-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡NOOOOOO! ¡AHORA TODO EL MUNDO ME VA A TACHAR DE BISEXUAL!" -grito la rubia de Suna por el método de "succionar" los nutrientes de la Dríada-.

"Esa es la forma menos ortodoxa para resolver una situación" -comento Tsunade mientras cubría sus pechos- _'que bueno que Naruto no recurrió a ese método cuando nos enfrentamos por primera vez'_ -pensó en ese momento-.

"¡HYYYIIIIIII! ¡ESTE PROGRAMA YA PASO LA RAYA DE LA DESCENCIA!" -Shizune con su tic característico señalo la situación-.

"No tengo palabras para describir lo que estoy viendo…" -dijo Kurenai con una expresión neutra. Quizás sea el por qué era algo común que en el programa muestren escenas muy atrevidas-.

"Es un alivio ver que esa Sirena amante de la tragedia no esté presente" -dijo una aliviada Anko, lo mismo era para Ino, Sasame y Kurenai en caso que algo les pase a sus personajes del programa-.

-Hogar de Teuchi y Ayame-

"¡Que significa esto!" -grito una rojísima Ayame viendo la escena de Papi chupando los senos de la Dríada- "¡esto de seguro debe ser venganza de Naruto-kun por el Ramen de vegetales!" -comenzó a llorar de forma exagerada-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kii noto que sus fuerzas se desvanecían por lo que hacía su amiga, tuvo que apartarla de sus pechos con la ayuda de las raíces del monstruo de madura que capturaron y apartaron de a Papi de su cuerpo.

"¡No… no puedo… llegar…!" -la peliazul intento estirarse para alcanzar el seno de Kii sin éxito, mas raíces salieron para detener por completo los intentos de Papi- "¡esposo! ¡Tienes que hacerlo!"

"¿¡QUÉ!?" -exclamo un muy impactado Naruto al escuchar la petición de Papi-.

"¡HYA!" -chillo Papi cuando una de las raíces se frotaban con fuerza en su entrepierna- "¡Pa…Papi no puede moverse… d…deprisaaa!" -rogo ella con un gran sonrojo en su cara-.

"¡Masutā, tiene que hacerlo!" -dijo la Suu gigante que tomo a su amo con la ayuda de sus tentáculos/cabello-.

"¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Incluso tú, Suu!?" -el Uzumaki no podría creer que hasta la Slime le pida que haga semejante cosa-.

"¡Por favor, esposo! ¡Salva a Kii!" -rogo Papi al rubio por segunda vez-.

"¡Masutā! ¡Suu impedirá que la Dríada se mueva! ¡Es su oportunidad!" -hasta Suu pedía lo mismo mientras acercaba a su amo al cuerpo de una sonrojada Kii-.

Viendo que no tenía más opciones, Naruto tuvo que hacer caso a las suplicas de las chicas para ayudar a la Dríada. Su corazón latía aceleradamente mientras se acercaba aunó de los senos de Kii que sentía como su corazón latía deprisa.

"¡Hyu…!" -gimió la Dríada cuando la boca del Uzumaki se aferró a uno de sus pezones, causando un escalofrió que corrió por todo su cuerpo sintiendo como el comenzó a chupar-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Como es posible que este programa siga al aire…" -se preguntó Sakura viendo a su ex compañero de equipo succionando los pechos de la Dríada- "me sorprende que no lo hayan cancelado por escenas como esas."

"¡ES CULPA A LOS MALDITOS PERVERTIDOS QUE SE EXCITAN CON MONSTRUOS! ¡ELLOS LES DA EL RATING!" -señalo Ino bastante molesta-.

"Y eso en que nos convierte a nosotros, ¿en pervertidas? Desde que empezó el programa no nos hemos perdido ningún capitulo" -dijo Tenten lanzando la bomba a todas que se sonrojaron. Muchas de ellas dieron excusas tontas para ocultar la verdad de que solo veían el programa para ver al Uzumaki- "seamos sinceras… hasta yo admito que me gusta ver lo atractivo que se volvió Naruto-kun" -confeso con un lindo sonrojo en su cara-.

"A mí me gusta el programa por dos razones: Por Naruto-san y por la forma que mi hermana pierde la cabeza" -dijo Hanabi que agradecía en grabar cada capítulo-.

"Yo solo veo el programa para ver que locuras hará esa Rachnera que corrompió a mi hija" -dijo Kurenai en su defensa-.

"En mi lugar, quiero saber dónde rayos esta ese Uzumaki que me arruino mi reputación de la Kunoichi más temida de Konoha" -dijo Anko que también tenía sus motivos-.

"Yo quiero a ese Baka por hacerme la vida imposible por culpa de esa Doppel" -reclamo Sasame al momento de sonrojarse- "y de paso… tener esa cita que me prometió años atrás" -al decir eso Sakura tuvo un leve tic en uno de sus ojos-.

"Un momento… ¿ese Baka te… prometió en tener… una cita?" -pregunta ella súper celosa-.

"Este… más bien le pedí que para la próxima vez que nos viéramos… saldríamos en una cita… ¡y el acepto! ¡Kyaaa!" -chillo Sasame como una colegial enamorada-.

"Es una lástima que Hinata este inconsciente…" -decía la pelirosa viendo la alegría que desbordaba su amiga… porque de segura la asesinaría en solo unos segundos-.

-Hogar de Teuchi y Ayame-

"…Tal vez el programa no sea tan malo" -dijo Ayame con una leve hemorragia nasal mientras una sonrisa pervertida se formaba en su rostro- "maldición… ahora me doy cuenta de lo bien parecido que es. Yo siempre lo veía como un hermanito menor… pero resulto que Naruto-kun es todo un hombre apuesto" -decía mientras suelta un suspiro- "puede que sea unos años más que el… pero si hubiera intentado formar una relación con el ya no sería una solterona."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras Suu se enfocaba en detener los movimientos del monstruo de madera, la Dríada aprovecho que su oponente tenía la guardia baja para lanzar dos raíces de gran tamaño por los costados del gigante, estos fueron directo a los pechos de Suu que comenzó a sentir que le succionaban los nutrientes que la hicieron grande.

"Ugh…" -se escuchó el quejido de cierta Zombie pelirroja que salía del agujero el cual fue hecho por el monstruo que la aplasto- "fiu… creía que iba a morir…" -agradeció ella por ser una Zombie, o en verdad hubiera muerto. Al salir del agujero y ponerse de pie, alzo la vista para buscar al monstruo gigante que la aplasto… y lo que encontró una escena de lo más rara- "¿¡qué está pasando!? -grito con el rostro todo rojo-.

Zombina veía una escena digna de esas películas para mayores de 18 años, Naruto estaba chupando y pellizcando los pechos de una chica que se encontraba dentro de la cabeza del monstruo que la aplasto, el mismo que tenía dos grandes raíces succionando algo que salió de los pechos de una Suu gigante, y Papi sufría una especie de Bondage por raíces que envolvieron su cuerpo. Las tres chicas no paraban de gemir por las sensaciones que sentían en ese momento.

"¡No… no puedo… aguantar más y… oh no!" -decía Papi, Suu y Kii sintiendo que perdían las fuerzas, el monstruo y la Slime gigante se tambaleaban porque sus piernas empezaron a fallarles-.

"Uh…" -dijo Zombina notando que los dos gigantes perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron justo donde se encontraba parada- "¡GYAA!" -grito en el momento que fue aplastada por segunda vez-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ouch… eso tiene que doler" -dijo Sakura- "por mucho que sea una Zombie, el dolor de ser aplastada por dos gigantes debe ser descomunal."

"¡Jajajajajaja! ¡No desearía ser Yugao justo ahora, jajajajaja!" -se carcajeaba Anko por como quedo Zombina-.

"Estoy de acuerdo, si ella llega ver eso no saldría de su departamento por varios días" -añadió Kurenai que también le pareció divertido como Zombina es aplastada-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Minutos después-

"Guau, esa fue una gran situación. Tenía mis dudas cuando oí la noticia de algunos monstruos gigantes peleando" -dijo la Srta. Smith que llego a lugar donde se llevó la pelea, el cual quedo todo destrozado. Papi junto con Suu y Kii que regresaron a la normalidad estaban algo nerviosas en caso que fueran castigadas- "es bueno que eso paso en la mitad de un bosque, así nadie saldría herido" -luego miro fijamente a la pequeña Dríada- "así que, ¿esta es la chica?"

' _¡Oh no! ¡Ella va a ser castigada…!'_ -pensaron Papi y Suu nerviosas del castigo que recibiría Kii-.

"¡E-Espere en segundo!" -exclamo Naruto que fue atendido por unos paramédicos- "¡todo esto, desde la carta amenazadora, hasta la pelea fue todo debido a los desechos industriales que tiraron aquí!" -señalo en defensa de una sorprendida Kii por como el humano que lastimo la defendía- "¡ella no es responsable de lo que ha sucedido! ¡Si alguien tiene la culpa, es la gente que tiraron esas cosas aquí…!"

"¿Por qué te exaltas tanto? Ella no va a ser castigada" -dijo Smith para tranquilizar al Uzumaki que solo dijo un '¿Eh?'- "además, ella no es la que escribió la carta. Ella no sabe escribir" -aclaro esa parte, dejando en claro que ella no es la "D" que mando la carta- "a Kii-chan se le permitirá vivir en el bosque. Y no te preocupes, nosotros nos encargaremos de la basura. Pero… si quieres volver a tu país de origen, entonces te llevaremos de vuelta… ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?" -le ofreció a la Dríada que pensó sobre la oferta-.

"…Si Papi y Suu vienen a jugar conmigo… entonces quiero quedarme aquí" -respondió Kii para alegría de las mencionadas- "pero tú no tiene que venir" -le dijo a Naruto que quedo shockeado-.

"Que has hecho, Dārin-kun?" -pregunto Smith arqueando una ceja, a lo que el rubio trata de explicarle-.

"Pero… Papi, Suu… suponiendo por nuestras acciones, aman a ese humano. Pero, ¿Por qué? Simplemente no puedo entenderlo" -pregunto la Dríada viendo al Uzumaki-.

"Bueno… ¡eso es porque él es bueno!" -respondieron la Harpía y la Slime al mismo con una gran sonrisa-.

"…Verdad, la manera en que el chupaba mis pechos fue buena…" -dijo Kii que fue escuchado por Naruto y la Coordinadora-.

"¿¡Qué!?" ¡No digas eso…!" -se quejó el Uzumaki muy nervioso-.

"Oye, Dārin-kun… ¿no crees que eso es un poco… horripilante~?" -pregunto Smith con algo de burla por la situación vergonzosa del Uzumaki-.

"¡AAAHHH! ¡Solo lo hice porque tenía que hacerlo!" -se defendió Naruto pero la mirada de la Coordinador le decía que dijo algo sin querer- "¡NO ES ASIIIIIII!"

-Mientras tanto con Zombina-

"Me pregunto cuando vendrán a rescatarme" -se preguntaba la Zombie enterrada entre los escombros que quedaron al ser aplastada- "voy a terminar pudriéndome si me dejan aquí por más tiempo… me siento como si me hubieran enterrado viva."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Otro episodio del programa de Naruto, y la moraleja de hoy es nunca jugar con químicos altamente inestables" -hablo Sakura de forma filosófica-.

"No te olvides que aún no has descubierto la identidad de aquella chica que mando la carta de amenaza" -señalo Ino- "cada vez se hace más difícil en descubrir a la culpable que mando la amenaza de muerte a Naruto-kun."

"Una cosa es seguro, quien envió la carta debe de odiarlo mucho" -menciono Tenten de la misteriosa chica que odia al Uzumaki- "y si lo pensamos bien… puede que sea alguien de las que aún no tienen un personaje en el programa" -mirando discretamente a Tsunade, Sakura y Hanabi-.

"Yo estoy a salvo porque me llevaba bien con Naruto-san" -dijo Hanabi levantando una mano- "así que las únicas personas que quedan serian…" -mirando a la Godaime y su alumna que se pusieron tensas-.

"En mi defensa lo golpeaba para quitarle lo indisciplinado y maleducado. Pero en el caso de Sakura no estoy segura" -se defendía Tsunade-.

"¡Oigan! ¡No me haga ver como la mala del cuento!" -decía la pelirosa, Ino se metió en el tema y le recordó las veces que golpeaba a Naruto cada vez que el Uchiha la rechazaba o ignoraba, y para el colmo siempre lo golpeaba con tal fuerza que lo saca volando- "¡no es eso…! ¡Lo que pasa… es que… es que… el solo se lo buscaba por Baka!"

"Es la misma escusa que usas desde los 13 años. Ya nadie te la cree" -Sakura se sintió atrapada por las palabras de su amiga- "en serio Sakura, a veces pienso que disfrutas más en golpearlo en vez de darle una sola oportunidad porque solo pensabas en Sasuke."

"Si tienen razón, lo golpeaba para desquitar mis frustraciones diarias… pero nunca me disculpé con él por ser tan violenta" -por fin Sakura dejo su orgullo y admitió que tenia problemas para controlar su ira-.

"Ya cálmense chicas, ya es tarde para culparse o arrepentirse del pasado" -les decía Tsunade para calmar a sus dos alumnas- "además… tenemos cosas más importantes de que preocuparnos" -dirigió su mirada a la pelirroja que continuaba en su estado de shock mientras Temari y Sasame seguían picando con las varillas- "el programa ya termino y no ha vuelto a la… ¡ustedes dos, dejen de hacer eso!" -les grito a las chicas que dejaron de picar a Karui- "ella sigue así, y dudo que vuelva a la normalidad."

"Me recuerda la ocasión cuando Ino-san se quedó como estatua al debutar Centorea… pero aquí, le costará trabajo salir del trance" -aclaro Hanabi haciendo memoria en lo ocurrido en el capítulo 4 del programa-.

"Mañana la llevare al hospital para tratar que despierte. Hasta entonces se le prohíbe a Karui que entre al baño, o que se acerque a cualquier fuente de agua cercana, y que no salga de la mansión por nada en el mundo" -declaro la Senju que dejo boquiabiertas a todas las mujeres-.

"¡Espere Tsunade-sama, ¿no cree que eso suena ridículo?! ¡Karui-san no merece ese tipo de castigo!" -alego Shizune-.

"Sé que suena a una completa locura, pero si ella a crecer al contacto con el agua o ingiere desechos industriales Kumo nos demandaría por daños y perjuicios, además, Kakashi no es un buen negociador que digamos -sentencio la ojimiel para no dar paso a una objeción-.

Todas las presentes quedaron pensando ante esa opción, si Karui llegara a ser una gigante como Suu y con un cuerpo sumamente tentador… ¡por Kami, sería el fin si la pelirroja las supera a todas en altura y medidas! Todas estaban dispuestas a que Karui no se acerque al agua hasta que sea seguro.

Fin del Capítulo.

* * *

Y esto sería todo por hoy, como mencione antes deje muy fácil la pista sobre Kii que se ve idéntica a Ayame. El motivo fue para que facilitar a los lectores adivinaran el parentesco y ver quienes acertaban, es para darle el gusto para que sean felices.

Bien, para el siguiente capítulo que subiré el primero de Junio, será el debut de una chica que muchos esperan, ¡la Demonio Lilith! Y No, no es la Lilith de Darkstalkers… aunque la verdad no es mala idea en esa Lilith en una historia aparte. Como sea, Lilith aparecerá en el próximo capítulo, y la pista que les daré no será tan fácil como la anterior: Esta chica aparece en los capítulos de relleno y es conocida por una de las que están hospedándose en la Mansión Senju. Esto sería todo por hoy y nos leemos luego.

PD: ¡No empiecen a decir que es Sakura porque ella le tengo algo especial! ¡Algo que jamás podrán adivinar!


	24. Pequeña pero muy peligrosa

¡Wassup Bit…! Ugh… mi garganta… me duele. Lamento esto pero como mencione días antes estoy enfermo y tengo mucha fiebre… -decía Kamen Rider Predator acostado y con un termómetro en la boca-.

¡Eso te pasa por no ponerte el impermeable para la lluvia mientras arreglabas el techo! ¡Grandísimo idiota! -se quejó Bastemon tomando el termómetro y ver la temperatura- ¡aun tienes más de 40 grados! ¡A este paso no te recuperaras!

Bastemon-sama tiene toda la razón, fue muy descuidado de su parte al no protegerse de la lluvia -menciono Lizlet que trajo un tazón de sopa caliente- si no se recupera pronto, seguirá en cama, y se perderá de la fiesta de sus colegas.

Podrían dejar de criticarme en voz alta, me duele mucho la cabeza para soportar sus gritos -pidió Predator- y ya les dije que solo fue una leve llovizna, no era para que me resfriara. Además, mi tío necesitaba ayuda para reparar el techo antes que se ponga a llover con más fuerza.

¡Pero igual quedaste todo empapado, estornudabas mucho y te quejabas que te duele la garganta! -grito la Digimon furiosa, lo que le causaba más dolor de cabeza a su novio- ¡al siguiente tuvimos que llamar al médico para que te dieran licencia médica por dos semanas! ¡Y lo peor, es que nos vamos a perder la fiesta!

' _Esta es la última vez que salgo a trabajar afuera si está lloviendo…'_ -pensó el autor aguantándose los dolores de cabeza- lo sé, no tienes que volver a repetírmelo… aprendí mi lección. Ahora tengo que presentar el capítulo a los autores que siguen esperando -señalo para que su novia a regañadientes lo deje tranquilo- bien, antes que nada les doy las gracias a todos por la pequeña tardanza. Por mucho que me crea Segata Sanshirō, soy un simple escritor que no se puede proteger de un simple resfriado, además que se viene el Invierno y aquí en Chile hace más frio que trasero de pingüino. Volviendo al tema, el capítulo de hoy es el debut de la Demonio Lilith y su parentesco con cierta Kunoichi que solo algunos lectores han logrado adivinar o acertar. Estos lectores son: **((kaiserofdarkness, yujukextreme82, yun19, Skull Flame (al fin adivinaste una xD), Metalero Anarkista y Omnipotente Vargas.))** Estos seis adivinaron correctamente… aunque pienso que la pista estuvo un poco fácil. Como sea, esto sería todo y así que… ¡disfruten…! Auuh… mi garganta… disfruten del Fucking capítulo, montón de puercas... yo me iré a dormir.

* * *

"Blah blah blah" (Personajes hablando)

' _Blah blah blah'_ (Personajes pensando)

((Blah blah blah)) (Personajes conversando por teléfono)

* * *

Capítulo 21: Pequeña pero muy peligrosa.

"Se puede saber qué hace Ayame aquí" -pregunto Tenten viendo a la hija del dueño de Ichiraku Ramen sentada en un sillón rodeada de un aura deprimente-.

"El programa de Naruto, esa es la causa" -respondió la pelirosa viendo como Ayame era animada por Kurenai, y Anko le daba una cubeta de un litro de helado- "desde que salió Kii, ella ha tenido muchos problemas con los hombres que entraban al restaurante con las intenciones de 'saborear su sabia', si saben a lo que me refiero" -todas las mujeres entendieron bien lo que significaban esas palabras- "cuando la vi acosada por muchos hombres, decidí darles una paliza y llevarlos a prisión con el permiso de Kakashi-sensei."

"Hiciste un buen trabajo, pero debiste dejarnos algo para nosotras" -dijo Ino viendo a Tenten y Temari deseando golpear a esos pervertidos que acosaban a la pobre de Ayame-.

"Esto es un castigo de parte de Naruto-kun, esto me lo merezco por las veces que le daba Ramen de verduras" -decía la cocinera siendo consolada por Anko y Kurenai- "si no lo hubiera forzado a comer ese Ramen de verduras, ahora mismo no estaría pasando por estos problemas."

"No te pongas así, puede que ese personaje llamada Kii se vea idéntica a ti, pero que eso no te afecte en tu vida personal" -dijo Kurenai colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Ayame- "tienes suerte que no te toque un personaje que desea locamente un amor trágico a toda costa" -su comentario no le gusto para nada a la Domadora de Serpientes que miraba con mucha rabia a su amiga-.

"¡Mira quién lo dice, a ti te toco una mujer araña con mejor cuerpo y que es amante del Netorare y el Bondage!" -dijo Anko en la cara de su compañera que sintió que le rompían su orgullo-.

"¡Eso está fuera del tema, y no dejare que mi hija aprenda esas cosas!" -exclamo Kurenai que no volvería a dejar que su inocente hija aprenda otra cosa de ese loco programa de televisión-.

"¡Ustedes no son las únicas que pasan vergüenza!" -exclamo Temari- "¡tengo que soportar a esa emplumada peliazul que hace cosas estúpidas! ¡Sin mencionar que se le resetea el cerebro cuando da tres pasos!"

"Tampoco hay que olvidarnos Karui que la paso muy mal cuando vieron a Ultra-Suu, como muchos empezaron a llamarla… a todo esto, ¿Dónde está Karui?" -comento Sakura dándose cuenta que la pelirroja de Kumo no se encontraba con el resto del grupo-.

"Desde lo que paso con Ultra-Suu como llaman los fan del programa, le prohibí bañarse o acercarse a cualquier fuente de agua cercana. Pero con el paso de los días comenzó a apestar la mansión de mi abuelo. Así que deshice la prohibición para que se dé un buen baño de una vez por todas" -respondió Tsunade que no soportaba la peste que emanaba el cuerpo de Karui-.

"Y Hinata, ¿alguien la ha visto?" -pregunto Kurenai que no vio a su alumna durante todo el día-.

"Ella se encuentra ahí" -señalo Hanabi a su hermana tirada en el piso con señales que fue electrocutada por el collar- "Tsunade-sama la castigo cuando ella sin querer la llamo 'vieja bruja ochentera' y le dio varios toques. Así que no hay que preocuparnos de ella por esta noche."

"Bueno, un problema menos de que preocuparnos" -dijo Sakura que no le preocupaba la condición de la Hyūga- "es mejor que tomemos el asiento porque el programa empezara. Es una lástima que Karui se lo perderá porque sigue bañándose" -dicho eso tomo el control remoto, encender el televisor y ver el programa de Naruto-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ver Opening: Monster Musume no Iru Nichijō OP

Otro día tranquilo en las calles de la ciudad, en este momento Naruto Uzumaki se encontraba en su siguiente cita en compañía de…

"¡Aruji-dono! ¡Es peligroso avanzar solo! ¡Permanezca a mi lado!" - ordeno una muy conocida Centauro rubia al Uzumaki que solo hizo caso- "¡no camine del lado de la calle! ¡Es peligroso! ¡Permanezca a mi lado izquierdo!"

"De veras estoy bien" -dijo Naruto a la Centauro que se comportaba de forma muy extraña-.

"¡Estamos juntando donaciones!" -dijeron unas estudiantes acercándose a Naruto, ellas juntaban dinero para un viaje escolar-.

"¡Retrocede, Aruji-dono! ¡Yo me ocupare de ello!" -decía Centorea que tomo su cartera y dio una gran cantidad de dinero a las chicas-.

"Oye…" -Naruto quería decirle algo a Cerea y de su raro comportamiento, pero en eso un sujeto que llevaba lo interrumpió-.

"Oiga joven, ¿tiene algo de tiempo libre?" -decía el sujeto mostrando un folleto donde salían mujeres de lo más hermosas- "hay unas chicas geniales…"

"¡El sin duda que no lo tiene! ¡Ahora fuera de aquí!" -grito Centorea que espanto al sujeto que se fue corriendo por su vida-.

"¡Oye!" -se quejó el rubio creyendo que Cerea se está pasando de la raya. Luego el teléfono móvil de Naruto que quiso contestar la llamada-.

"¡Aruji-dono! ¡Podría ser una estafa! ¡Deme el teléfono, ahora!" -ordeno Centorea que extendió su mano para que Naruto le entregue su teléfono-.

-En otro sector de la ciudad-

((¿¡Quién es!?)) -exigió saber la Centauro que respondió la llamada de aquel que llamo, y que se encontraba en la azotea de un edificio-.

"¿¡Eh!? U...Um… soy la líder de la vigilancia, Manako…" -dijo la francotiradora del equipo MON quien se encontraba en ese lugar para vigilar desde su posición llevando un rifle francotirador- "los estoy vigilado desde el techo de un edificio."

((¿¡Que sucede!? ¿¡Has visto algo extraño!?")) -exigió Centorea sobre la persona que mando la carta amenazadora-.

"Um… no, pero…" -intento explicar Manako algo nerviosa que buscaba una forma de explicar lo que está viendo desde su puesto-.

-De regreso con Naruto y Centorea-

((Bueno, si veo algo extraño…)) -dijo la Ciclope viendo que veía a Centorea que lleva puesta una armadura antigua hecha a la medida de un Centauro como ella-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Eso me recuerda a cuando Hinata se encelaba demasiado con las admiradoras que veían a Naruto, incluso no lo dejaba solo ni para ir al baño" -apunto Tenten en voz alta ya que Hinata no se despertaría-.

"Eso, o que esa yegua acaba de perder la cabeza" -menciono Temari con una gota de sudor corriendo por su cabeza-.

"¡No digan esas cosas de Centorea-sama! ¡Ella solo quiere proteger a Naruto-kun de esa 'D' que lo amenaza de muerte!" -exclamo Ino defendiendo a la Centauro-.

"Pues no está haciendo muy buen trabajo, está atrayendo más la atención que un show callejero" -comento Anko comiendo unas palomitas de maíz-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿¡Donde esta!? ¡Debemos deshacernos de 'D' de una vez!" -decía Centorea sacando su espada para acabar con la persona que amenaza la vida de su amo-.

((Um, uh, eso no es lo que quería decir…)) -corrigió Manako-.

-De regreso con Manako-

"Queremos atraer a la persona que escribió esa carta al hacerle creer que ustedes dos tengan una cita, pero… con tu armadura, no parece realmente una cita…" -aclaro la Ciclope el plan que tenía para capturar al culpable-.

((¿¡Que estás diciendo!?)) -grito Centorea que le dio un buen susto a Manako que casi se le cae su teléfono-.

-Con Naruto y Centorea-

"¡No sabemos que podría significar esa 'D'! ¡Es por eso que estoy totalmente preparada para ir por el!" -exclamo la Centauro- "¡la 'D' que escribió en la carta podría significar Demonio!"

((No creo que algo como eso podría venir a Japón…)) -comento Manako ante la loca idea de Centorea-.

"¡Pero, ¿Qué pasaría si llegara a pasar?! ¡Quise traer una mejor armadura y mis armas, pero no lo hice por la ley!" -señalo ella, pues tenía todo un arsenal como su espada, un escudo, una lanza, un arco y muchas flechas-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Acaso piensa que ir a una guerra con tantas armas? Me sorprende que exista esa ley que le prohíben que porte armas" -comento Kurenai por las locuras que decía Centorea-.

"¡Jajajaja, si fuese la chica del Equipo Gai, cargaría pergaminos gigantes llenos de armas!" -señalo Anko para que la castaña se moleste-.

"¡Centorea-sama solo se preocupa por Naruto-kun! ¡Es normal que quiera llevar armas para dar su merecido a esa 'D' que sigue haciendo de las suya!" -decía la Yamanaka defendiendo el honor de la Centauro-.

"Pues hasta ahora no han tenido éxito en encontrarla. Solo se han topado con especies como una Dragonewt que acosa a Miia, y la Dríada que se parece a Ayame" -comento Tsunade para que la mencionada se deprima-.

"Por favor no mencionen a esa planta con piernas…" -pidió Ayame siendo consolada nuevamente por Kurenai mientras Anko le daba más helado porque se terminó la primera cubeta- "¡ya no seré capaz de trabajar en el restaurante por la forma que los hombres!" -exclamo ella comiendo su helado-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Cerea, ¿podrías al menos quitarte tu yelmo? Estas llamando mucho la atención al estar gritando" -menciono Naruto viendo a mucha gente que los veía y murmuraba cosas por el atuendo de Cerea-.

"Ah… bueno, si usted lo ordena, lo haré" -dijo la rubia quitándose su yelmo- "¡sin embargo! ¡Mientras este a su lado hoy, no permitiré que alguien le ponga un dedo, ni tocar un pelo!" -declaro ella ardiendo en llamas, cosa que Naruto no estaba acostumbrado a ver en Cerea-.

' _Qu… ¿¡que sucede…Cerea está realmente exaltada hoy…!?'_ -pensaba el Uzumaki- _'¡siempre pensé que era seria, pero esto es más que serio, da algo de miedo…!'_ -luego de ese pensamiento, noto a su alrededor que alguien está faltando- "¿eh? ¿Dónde está Rachnee? Se suponía que estaba con nosotros" -para su sorpresa, vio a la mencionada por encima de su cabeza, ella se sujetaba entre las paredes de un callejón con sus largas piernas-.

"Estaré vigilando desde las sombras hoy~ ¡además, es más divertido verte a ti y a Centorea-chan!" -comento la Arachne divertida- "así que diviértanse en su cita ustedes dos~"

"¡E-ESTO NO ES UNA CITA!" -grito Centorea con el rostro totalmente sonrojado-.

-Con Manako-

"Espero que todo salga bien…" -dijo Manako no muy segura que el plan salga a la perfección-.

"¿Qué ocurre aquí?" -dijo una voz que alarmo a la Ciclope que rápidamente oculto su único ojo con su cabello. Para su sorpresa vio a una niña cercana a los 12 años vistiendo una chaqueta con capucha en blanco y negro con un diablo sonriente al lado izquierdo, pantaloncillos cortos, calcetines hasta el muslo y zapatillas de deporte- "¡oiga, señorita! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿Oh? ¿Eso es un armaaaa?" -pregunto la niña que se acercó a Manako-.

"Pe… pequeña, no deberías estar aquí arriba… ¡WAH!" -en el momento que Manako hablaba, una corriente de viento le jugó una mala al mover su cabello, dejando al descubierto su ojo-.

"¡GYAAAAAAAAA! ¡UN MONSTRUO DE UN OJO!" grito la niña que salió corriendo hacia la entrada de la azotea-.

"Ah…ah- ¡AHHHHH!" -grito Manako de rodilla, apoyado sus manos al suelo y bajar la vista- "una niña pequeña huyo de mi de nuevo… este mundo de verdad odia a los Cíclopes…" -decía muy deprimida, tanto que no se dio cuenta que aquella niña que salió corriendo se ocultó y escucho todo lo que la Cíclope decía-.

"¡Kijijiji! ¡Las interespecies son tan fáciles de engañar!" -se reía la niña que se quita la capucha de su cabeza, revelando su largo cabello color azul con una moña en la esquina izquierda de color amarillo, dos cuernos negros curvados que miran hacia adelante. Mirándola de cerca, esta niña tiene una piel color moka oscura, su color de iris es verde con esclerótica negra. Sus dientes son notablemente puntiagudos. Sus medidas son 63-54-69- "no quería que ella se metiera en mi camino… ¡cuando vaya a divertirme con esa estúpida yegua, Centorea-chan!" -decía mientras llevaba su mano detrás de su espalda, hasta llegar a la parte superior donde había unas cremalleras que las bajo, liberando dos alas negras como las de un murciélago- "¡Kijiji! ¡Ningún humano o interespecie podrá evitarlo! ¡La Demonio Lilith-chan hará a todo el mundo su juguete~!" -decía mientras fijaba su vista en sus próximas víctimas, Naruto y Centorea- "¡Kijiji! Ahora, ¿Cómo debería divertirme con ellos~?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Y…Y...YAKUMO!" -todos mundo vio a Kurenai gritando y se ponía pálida al ver que Lilith se ve idéntica a su primera alumna-.

"¿Quién esa esa tal Yakumo?" -pregunto Temari que por primera vez escucho ese nombre-.

"Digamos que fue una de las alumnas de Kurenai en el pasado" -respondió Anko que no se le bajaba la sorpresa que la nueva chica se parezca a Yakumo- "jamás pensé que ella también tendría un personaje en este programa… yo creí que se llevaba bien con Naruto."

"Yakumo fue mi aprendiz antes de ser volverme la Jōnin sensei del Equipo 8. Ella posee un talento innato para el Genjutsu que yo envidio hasta ahora… ¡MALDICION, PORQUE NO NACI COMO UNA MIEMBRO DEL CLAN KURAMA!" -exclamo ella mordiendo un pañuelo por la frustración que tenía-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En una tienda de supermercado, Naruto y Centorea habían entrado para comprar unas cosas para la casa, pero hubo un pequeño problema con la puerta automática que quedo atascada con la parte trasero de la Centauro.

"¡Mggghhhhhhh!" -gruñía la rubia cuando la puerta atasco parte de su cuerpo, así que empezó a ejercer fuerza para liberarse-.

"¡Ahhh, no la fuerces Cerea!" -decía Naruto a la mencionada para que no rompa la puerta-.

"¡Pero no puedo dejarlo entrar solo!" -decía Centorea tratando de liberarse-.

"Bueno, realmente no necesitamos ir de compras, así que vayamos afuera" -dijo el Uzumaki para calmar a Cerea-.

"Kuh… le ruego que me perdone…" -dijo Centorea arrepentida que comenzó caminar hacia atrás, golpeando sin querer una de las maquinas Gashapon en la entrada, tirando todas las capsulas al suelo- "¡AAHHHH! ¡OH NO!" -grito al ver el desastre que causo-.

"¿¡Que!? ¡Cerea, ¿estás bien?!" -pregunto Naruto preocupado que la mencionada se hubiera lastimado-.

"¡E-Estoy bien, estoy bien! ¡Recogeré todo esto!" -respondió Centorea que dio media vuelta para recoger las capsulas tiradas, pero al girar tan rápido que golpeo con su parte trasera al Uzumaki que derribo más maquinas Gashapon-.

"¿¡Esta bien, señor!?" pregunto uno de los empleados de la tienda que ayudaba al Uzumaki ponerse en pie, mientras que Centorea solo miraba el desastre que causo-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Jajajajajaja!" -todas miraron a Tenten que no paraba de reírse- "¡imagínense si Ino tuviera una cita con Naruto-kun, sin duda ella usaría una armadura como la de Centorea para espantar a todas las mujeres que intenten acercarse a él, jajajaja! -al decir eso todas empezaron a reírse al imaginar a la Yamanaka con una armadura similar a la que lleva Centorea- "¡lo más gracioso seria que ella derribara a Naruto-kun con su trasero! ¡Jajajajajaja!"

"¡OIGAN, YA QUISIERAN TENER UN CUERPO COMO EL MÍO!" -reclamo la Yamanaka- "¡EQUILIBRADO Y PERFECTO, Y MI TRASERO NO ES GRANDE, ESTA EN UNA MEDIDA JUSTA!"

"¡Si, claro! ¡Tú trasero es perfecto para derribar a un enemigo de un golpe!" -respondió Tenten para que las demás no paren de reírse, hasta Ayame le pareció gracioso el chiste-.

"Siempre se hacen las chistositas burlándose de otras…" -dijo Ino cruzándose de brazos-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de aquel bochornoso momento en la tienda, Naruto y Centorea se dirigieron al parque para descansar y comer algo de lo que trajeron para su "cita".

"Lo siento terriblemente por lo de antes…" -volvió a disculparse la Centauro que no tenía intención de lastimar a su amo, ella llevaba un canasto con la comida que trajeron-.

"Está bien, está bien. No te preocupes por ello" -le dijo Naruto a Cerea mientras colocaba un mantel cerca de un árbol- "vamos a almorzar algo. Hiciste el almuerzo, ¿verdad?" -pregunto el, a lo que ella solo asiente con la cabeza-.

"N-No es gran cosa…" -dijo Centorea abrió el canasto y mostrar su interior, lo cual eran unas sándwich que ella misma preparo y lucían muy bien-.

"¡Guau! ¡Lucen deliciosos!" -confeso el Uzumaki admirando los sándwich de Cerea-.

"No tengo mucha experiencia como cocinera, pero… como estoy siempre dependiendo de usted, esta sería la manera perfecta de expresar mi gratitud" -expreso Centorea apenada mientras cubría su rostro con la tapa del canasto para que su amo no vea el gran sonrojo que tenía-.

"¡Pero se ven deliciosos!" -señalo Naruto para que Cerea le de uno de los sándwich que preparo- "¿un sándwich de atún? ¡Gracias!"

"¡No he puesto nada raro en ellos, como cuando Miia cocina!" -señalo Centorea para que Naruto le dé una mordida al sándwich, el cual no esta tan malo… solo que le faltaba más sabor o algo mas- "¿Cómo esta…?"-pregunto ella-.

"¿¡MGH!? ¡Si… están bastante buenos!" -el Uzumaki tuvo que mentir para no herir los sentimientos de Cerea- "¡cómo puedo decírtelo… tienen un sabor muy suave! ¡Y se ven muy saludables!"

"¿E-Es así? Tiendo a preocuparme por eso, así que…" -decía la rubia tan metida que no se dio cuenta que uno de los sándwich que hizo era recogido por un hilo que venía desde arriba del árbol-.

"Oye, Centorea, ¿lo has probado antes de dárselo? Esto no sabe a nada" -dijo una persona que se encontraba recostada entre las ramas del árbol-.

"¿¡Rachnera!? ¿¡Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí!?" -pregunto Centorea que no se percató de como llego la mencionada, o desde cuando lleva en ese lugar-.

"Hanī, no tienes que tratar de ser tan amable ella con decir que sabe bien" -comento Rachnera para sorpresa de la Centauro que solo miraba a su amo-.

"Ah… ¡No…!" -Exclamo el Uzumaki- ""creo que Cerea hizo lo mejor con los ingredientes que uso…" -intento explicar para que Centorea no se sienta mal al saber que su amo le mintió sobre la comida que preparo-.

"¡No sabe a nada más que los ingredientes!" -señalo Rachnera que era más honesta en decir la verdad-.

"Yo… yo solo puedo comer frutas y verduras, así que… n-no puedo probar algo que tenga atún y huevo en el…" -menciono Centorea dolida por la mentira que le dijo su amo-.

"Hanī, ¿quieres algo de sal?" -pregunto Rachnera que con la ayuda de su hilo de telaraña, le pasó un salero-.

"¿¡Porque tienes eso!? Aunque lo usare…" -dijo Naruto aceptando el salero para echarle un poco a su sándwich. Centorea al ver eso solo bajo la cabeza y se puso de pie para retirarse-.

"… Voy… a ir a despejarme la cabeza un poco… Rachnera, por favor vigila a Aruji-dono por mi" -decía la deprimida Centauro que se fue a quien sabe dónde, dejando extrañados a Naruto y la mencionada-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ese idiota no se da cuenta que hirió los sentimientos de Centorea" -menciono Sakura cruzándose de brazos- "sigue siendo el mismo Baka de siempre. No es capaz de ver el esfuerzo que hizo Centorea con esos sándwich."

"No es por apoyar a Naruto ni nada parecido, pero las comidas sin sal son algo insípidas" -dijo Ayame tomando la palabra- "pero también debo darle un punto a favor a Centorea, si lo que dice es cierto, los herbívoros solo pueden detectar el máximo de un sabor. Como por ejemplo una zanahoria, sin necesidad de sales o azucares-.

"¡NARUTO UZUMAKI, ERES UN COMPLETO IMBECIL! ¡AHORA VE Y DISCULPATE CON CENTOREA-SAMA EN ESTE INSTANTE!" -exclamo Ino furiosa rodeada de un fuego-.

"Ino se vuelve alguien de temer cuando tiene que defender a esa yegua…" -comento Temari viendo a la Yamanaka rodeada de fuego, cosa que todas las féminas presentes asienten con la cabeza-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Centorea se adentró hacia donde se localizaban los árboles, luego se apoyó en árbol y soltar un suspiro. Se puso a pensar sobre las cosas que ha pasado desde que llego a Japón y conoció a la persona que se le serviría por el resto de su vida.

"Vaya, es un caballito" -dijo una voz que saco a Centorea de sus pensamientos, cuando volteo a ver vio a una niña que lleva su cabeza cubierta con una capucha que se ocultó detrás de un árbol- "oiga señorita, usted es una Centauro, ¿no? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí afuera~?" -pregunto con suma inocencia-.

"Verdaderamente… es la misma pregunta que me hago yo…" -confeso Centorea- "siempre que intento pagar la deuda de la bondad y apoyo de Aruji-dono, pero termine así… la única cosa para lo que soy útil… es proteger a mi Aruji-dono de sus enemigos…" -al decir eso, apretó con fuerza su puño derecho- "no soy digna de estar a su lado…" -sin que se diera cuenta, la "niña" empezó a acercarse a paso lento- "…me disculpo por esa tontería que dije. Estaba hablando conmigo misma, así que por favor, olvídalo lo que dije…"

"¿¡Estas segura!? -decía la "niña", que en realidad era Lilith que apunto con su dedo índice al rostro de Centorea- "piénsalo bien…" -luego empezó a mover su dedo de forma circular- "¿hay algo que puedas hacer por tu Aruji-dono? Hay algo que haría a cualquier hombre feliz, ¿no es así?" -de algún modo, las palabras de Lilith quedaron grabadas dentro de la cabeza de Cerea… como si la hubiera hipnotizado- "¡algo que solo tú… solo tú puedes hacer por el…!"

"¿¡Algo que… puedo hacer!?" -repetía la Centauro con los ojos en espiral-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Qué diablos hizo esa mocosa a Centorea-sama! ¡Que alguien me diga que está pasando!" -exigió saber la Yamanaka que no entendía nada de lo que está pasando-.

"Al parecer Centorea-san fue víctima de hipnosis" -todas miran a Kurenai que se colocó una bata y lentes, además de traer una pizarra para comenzar a explicar lo sucedido- "como todas sabemos, un Genjutsu requiere una cantidad de Chakra y sellos manuales para ejecutarse, pero en el caso de la hipnosis es muy distinto. La hipnosis solo se requieren unas cuantas palabras y saber cómo atacar las zonas más sensibles de la mente de una persona" -todas las presentes quedaron maravilladas ante la explicación profesional de Kurenai que se sintió halagada por los aplausos de todas-.

"¿…Desde cuando empezaste a usar a lentes?" -pregunto Anko que no le puso atención lo que su amiga explico, provocando que Kurenai la mire con deseos de ahorcarla con sus propias manos-.

' _¡Maldición Anko, arruinaste mi momento de brillar en frente a todas!'_ -pensó la pelinegra que más tarde se vengaría de su amiga-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Cerea! Oye, ¿Cerea?" -Naruto fue a buscar a la mencionada que llevaba mucho tiempo perdida- "esto es raro… estoy seguro que ella se fue por aquí…" -mirando a su alrededor tratando de encontrar a Cerea hasta que la vio caminando rumbo hacia el- "¡Cerea, por fin te encontré! He venido a buscarte ya que estabas tardando, ¿Dónde diablos fuiste?" -pregunto una vez que estuviera cerca de Centorea que no decía nada- "¿Cerea?" -dijo este que no entendía el por qué ella se comportaba de forma misteriosa. De pronto la rubia le cayó encima a su amo, y que ambos cayeran al suelo- "¡NWAH! ¡OW…! ¿Qué estás haciendo Cerea…? Ce… ¿Cerea…?" -miro a los ojos de la rubia y noto que estos lucían muy raro-.

"Aruji-dono…" -dijo Centorea que abrió su camisa y dejar al aire libre sus grandes pechos, haciendo que Naruto se ponga rojo en unos instantes- "he oído que los varones humanos son muy aficionados a los pechos grandes… ¿eso es verdad? O, ¿mis pechos son demasiado grandes…?" -pregunto ella masajeando uno de sus senos-.

"¡Espera, espera, ¿Cerea?!" -gritaba el Uzumaki nervioso- "c-ca… ¡calma! ¡Cálmate! ¿¡Qué te pasa, Cerea!? ¿¡A que se viene esto!?"

"Si… pido disculpas" -decía ella ignorando las palabras de su amo, levantar la playera que llevaba puesta para pegar sus increíbles pechos al torso del rubio- "por favor perdóneme por solo ser capaz de ofrecerle esto en pago por su amabilidad…"

"¡NYOOOOOOO, DOS PROTUBERACIONAS MUY SUAVES Y PESADAS ESTÁN PRESIONANDO CONTRA MÍ!" -gritaba el rubio que no sabía qué hacer en este tipo de situación-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ya empezaron a mostrar pechos…" -gruño Hanabi cansada de ver este tipo de escenas- "a veces pienso que cada vez que veo esas cosas… se hacen cada vez más grandes."

"Es una suerte que no ha vuelto aparecer Ultra-Suu, porque de seguro Karui volvería a quedar petrificada…" -menciono Sakura viendo esos enormes senos de Centorea- "creo que Hanabi tiene la razón… hasta yo creo que son más grandes…"

"¡De que me perdí!" -en ese momento Karui llego corriendo a la sala envuelta en una toalla y con algunas gotas de agua sobre su cuerpo- "¡lamento mucho el retraso, fue difícil quitar el mal olor que tenía mi cabe…! Ugh…" -se quedó callada cuando vio Centorea pegando sus enormes pechos contra el torso de Naruto- "... s…será mejor que regrese darme otro baño…" -murmuro muy deprimida mientras se tocaba su pequeño busto-.

"¡Ojojojojo! ¡Para que aprendan babosas! ¡Centorea-sama tiene los pechos más naturales que jamás haya visto! ¡Grandotes y firmes como su especie lo amerita!" -decía Ino que disfrutaba ver el sufrimiento de las demás, pero…- _'¡maldición! ¡Porque ella debe estar opacándome! ¡Debería ser yo la que hiciera ese tipo de cosas a Naruto-kun!'_ -dentro de su mente, una Chibi-Ino mordía un pañuelo con los dientes-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

' _Si… ¡si esto continua por más tiempo, habrá toda clase de problemas!'_ -pensaba Naruto de que las personas que transitaban por el parque los viera y se arme un alboroto- _'¡por ahora, necesito escapar!'_ -intento estirar sus brazos para tomar a Cerea de los hombros para apartarla, pero termino agarrando los pechos de ella que soltó un gemido-.

"Está bien, Aruji-dono… puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo…" -decía Centorea que jadeaba y gemía ante las hábiles manos de su amo-.

' _¡GYYAAAAAAHHH!'_ -grito dentro de su cabeza el Uzumaki para que nadie llegue a escucharlo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"…No sé si eso lo hizo para apartar a esa yegua, o simplemente quería manosearla…" -señalo Hanabi rodeada de un aura azul deprimente-.

"Yo digo que no resistió a meterle mano… ¿porque todas las que tienen esas cosas se llevan lo mejor?" -Tenten acompañaba a Hanabi debajo de esa aura azul-.

"Es algo inevitable que a los hombres prefieran a las mujeres con pechos enormes…" -Sakura se unió a sus dos amigas en desgracia al bajar su mirada al suelo-.

"Por que hice dietas estúpidas en mi niñez" -Shizune hizo más grande la nube con su depresión-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

' _Qué… ¿¡Qué diablos le ha pasado a Cerea…!?_ -pensaba el Uzumaki intentando liberarse pero era difícil- _'¡e-esto no es bueno! ¡Son tan suaves, me estoy volviendo loco! ¡No puedo mover mi cabeza!'_ -poco a poco perdía la cabeza ante la sensación de tener tan cerca los pechos de Cerea. Oculta entre unos arbustos Lilith veía la escena con mucha diversión-.

"¡Kijiji! Es divertidísimo~" -decía la Demonio sin dejar de reír- "solo la he motivado con una pequeña hipnosis~. Ahora, vamos a ver~ ¿cruzaran la línea en un lugar como este~?" -ella seguía observando hasta que escucho unos arbustos moviéndose detrás suyo- "oye, ¿Quién está ahí? ¡Cállate! ¡Ellos nos descubrirán!" -le dijo a la persona que está detrás suyo al momento der voltear, al hacerlo vio a un enorme jabalí que se preparaba para atacarla- "¡GYAAAAHHH!" -grito con todas sus fuerzas que saco de trance a Centorea, y llamar la atención del Uzumaki- "¿¡qué!? ¡Oye! ¿¡Porque hay un jabalí aquí!?" -exclamo la Demonio corriendo por su vida al ser perseguida por el jabalí-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Eso es jabalí! ¡Dale su merecido a esa mocosa 'D' por controlar la mente de Centorea-sama!" -grito Ino apoyando al animal que perseguía Lilith-.

"¡Vamos Chōji Nigō (Número Dos), acaba con esa Lilith por hacernos sufrir de esa forma!" -Sakura se unió a la rubia viendo como la Demonio corría por su vida-.

"¡Chōji, Chōji ganara, y a la Loli aplastara! ¡Chōji, Chōji ganara, y a esa Lilith su castigo le dará!" -Tenten, Shizune y Hanabi empezaron a echar porras al animal para sorpresa de las demás presentes-.

' _Están apoyando al jabalí… y lo llaman ¿Chōji?'_ -pensaron el resto de las mujeres que vieron al animal que tenía un parecido a Chōji Akimichi-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿¡Qué demonios estaba haciendo…!?" -decía Centorea saliendo de la hipnosis de Lilith y cubrir sus pechos con sus brazos-.

"¿¡Eh!? ¡Ese debe ser el jabalí que ha estado merodeando por el parque!" -dijo Naruto sabiendo por los carteles de aviso que dejando en el parque. Este se quitó su chaqueta y arrojársela al jabalí- "¡oye tú, déjala ir!" -al hacer eso, tapo la vista del jabalí que se estrelló contra un árbol, así salvando la vida de Lilith- "¿eso… funciono?" -se dijo a si mismo viendo al animal atontado por el golpe, pero este se recuperó muy molesto y miro por una abertura de la chaqueta al rubio y correr a toda velocidad hacia el- "¡está viniendo hacia nosotros! ¡Mierda…!" -en ese momento fue salvado por Centorea que golpeo al jabalí con un largo tronco como si fuera una lanza. El golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar inconsciente al enorme animal- "o-ohh~… realmente eres asombrosa, Cerea… ¡gracias! ¡Me has salvado!" -agradeció este a la mencionada que le da la espalda-.

"No ha sido asombroso para nada…" -fue lo que dijo la Centauro seria, a lo que Naruto le dice que no tiene que ser tan humilde- "¡lo soy!" -grito ella dejando callado al Uzumaki- "yo… no puedo hacer nada más por usted. Siempre quiero ser de más utilidad para usted, para así poder permanecer a su lado… pero yo… solo causo problemas cuando intento ser más útil… no merezco estar a su lado" -sin poder contener su tristeza, Centorea comenzó a llorar- "quiero ser alguien con quien pueda contar… alguien que necesites… eso es lo que quiero ser para Aruji-dono, y aun…" -no pudo continuar cuando Naruto de forma inesperada se subió a su lomo- "A… ¿Aruji-dono?"

"En realidad me he torcido mi tobillo cuando me sorprendió el jabalí" -declaro el rubio sobándose su tobillo lastimado- "lo siento por hacerte esto, pero ¿podrías dejarme me lleves a casa?"

"B-Bueno, uh… ah…" -Centorea no sabía que responder en ese momento, Naruto le dice que contaba con ella- "… está bien. En casos como este, esto es todo lo que puedo ofre- ¿¡que!?" -de pronto los brazos del Uzumaki rodearon la cintura de la rubia que se sonrojo bastante-.

"Estas equivocada. Siempre cuento contigo, Cerea, realmente lo hago" -fueron las palabras honestas de Naruto que calmaron el dolor de Centorea-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Es tan hermoso…" -Ino empezó a llorar ante la bella declaración de Naruto- "es como en las películas románticas, es tan hermoso pero… ¡a la vez me da mucha envidia! ¡Que injusto es la vida!" -gritaba mientras se ponía verde de los celos-.

"Es un alivio saber que Hinata a un no se recupera" -dijo Sasame viendo a la Hyūga que no se recuperaba- "no quiero imaginar el caos que se armaría si ella discutiera con Ino-san."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Aruji-dono…" -decía la rubia que se sintió mucho mejor al oír esas palabras- "cambiando de tema, ¿Dónde se habrá ido esa niña?" -pregunto ella viendo que Lilith desapareció cuando el jabalí fue distraído-.

"'D' tampoco se ha mostrado esta vez" -señalo Naruto que dejo pasar por eso para que él y Cerea fueran rumbo a casa-.

"Parece que ellos no me necesitan después de todo" -decía Rachnera que se ocultó detrás de un árbol viendo todo lo que paso para luego mirar a otra dirección- "muy bien, entonces. Ahora, ¿Qué debería hacer contigo~? Decías que tu nombre era Lilith, ¿verdad?" -viendo a la mencionada atada y amordaza a un árbol- "seguro que tienes agallas, intentando robar mis juguetes~ ¿Podría ser que tú eres nuestra 'D'?" -pregunto ella acercándose peligrosamente a la Demonio que sudaba por los nervios- "¡vaya, vaya, parece que estas temblando! ¡Eres tan linda cuando estas asustada!" -decía con mucha diversión mientras que la Demonio rompió los hilos que tenía en su boca con sus dientes-.

"A… ¿A-Asustada? ¡Bueno, bueno, pero mira quien habla!" -dijo Lilith que no se dejaría intimidar por la peliblanca- "¡parece que todo lo que haces es esconderte en las sombras y seguir a esos dos desde lejos! ¡Pero apuesto que tienes miedo de mostrarte a los humanos!" -encaro a Rachnera que se mantuvo cruzada de brazos y escuchando todo lo que la Demonio decía- "¡pretendes que no te importa, pero en realidad temes ser rechazada por ellos! ¡Eres consciente sobre como los humanos ven ese cuerpo de araña tuyo! ¡Pero ni siquiera intentas superar ese problema tuyo!" -finalizo Lilith esperando lo que Rachnera le respondería-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Guau… esa Lilith sí que tiene agallas al decir esas cosas a Rachnera. Se ganó mis respetos" -dijo Anko impresionada de las palabras de la Demonio-.

"Ohhhh, le dijo sus verdades a la patona, si fuese real la adoptaría como mi hija, estaría tan orgullosa de ella" -Tsunade se limpia lágrimas de humor-.

"No diga esas cosas, Tsunade-sama" -reclamo Shizune a la Senju para luego susurrarle al oído- "no es bueno que diga eso si Kurenai llega a escucharla."

"Y que importa si me escucha, no es mi problema que en toda su carrera como Kunoichi se la pase actuando como la reina de hielo frente a cualquier hombre" -comento Tsunade, haciendo que sus palabras fueran una gran pedrada en el orgullo de Kurenai- "de seguro el poder de Asuma tuvo que soportar muchas cosas para lograr derretir ese frio corazón" -otra pedrada más grande golpeo a la ex Jōnin- "En vez de dedicarse a ser una Kunoichi, debió irse a un monasterio a hacerla de monja, ahí si la aguantaría e incluso sería el modelo a seguir de algunas" -esas palabras fueron como una enorme roca que golpeaba la cabeza de la pelinegra-.

' _No sé qué me molesta más… que me comparen con un cubo de hielo, o que me digan desesperada de closet'_ -pensaba Kurenai rodeada de un aura azul y deprimente-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Parece que tú eres la aterrada, señorita araña! ¡Kijiji!" -dijo Lilith al no escuchar ninguna respuesta de parte de la peliblanca, pero lo que no se espero era que Rachnera libero una aura aterradora que asusto por completo a la demonio-.

"Fufufu… ya veo. Pensé que eras una niña traviesa… pero, como Papi, parece que eres simplemente una adulta en un cuerpo de una niña…" -dijo Rachnera descubriendo la verdad sobre Lilith- "eso significa… que puedo castigarte como una adulta…" -se relamió los labios para acercarse peligrosamente a Lilith que grito tan fuerte que espanto a los pájaros en todo el parque-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Rayos, ya le salió su Anko interna y usará la cuchara para torturarla" -enmarco Sakura pálida de miedo-.

"¡Nooooo, otra especialista en tortura como Anko! ¡Solo espero que tenga clemencia de esa pequeña!" -rezaba Shizune por el alma de Lilith-.

"¡Dejen de decir esas cosas sobre mí! ¡No soy tan cruel cuando hago mi trabajo!" -exclamo Anko que se sintió ofendida por las cosas que decían las demás sobre ella-.

"Lo dice alguien que tortura a violadores y pervertidos obligándolo ver por 72 horas Boku no Pico" -menciono Ino que incluso creía que su sensei está loca de remate-.

"E...eso es legal, está dentro del contrato de límites para tortura" -se excusaba Anko por su adicción a la tortura-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Esa noche - Hogar de Naruto Uzumaki-

"¡Desde hoy, para disminuir los deberes de Aruji-dono, hare el deber de preparar la ensalada! ¡Asegúrense de comer cada bocado, y no sean quisquillosas con su comida!" -declaro Centorea que lleva puesto un delantal de cocina. Ella misma preparo una gran variedad de ensaladas para la cena de esta noche… cosa que no le gusto a dos de las chicas que viven en la casa-.

"¿¡QUÉEEEEEEEEEE!?" -exclamaron Miia y Papi, amas no les gustaba comer vegetales al ser carnívoras-.

"¡No somos vegetarianas, lo sabes!" -se quejó la Lamia que se negaba en comer un solo vegetal-.

"¡Quiero carne! ¡Carne, carne, carneeee!" -repetía la Harpía con un puchero de lo más infantil-.

"¡No sirve de nada que se quejen por eso! ¡Estaré trabajando duro para compensar todo lo que Aruji-dono ha estado haciendo por mí!" -declaro Centorea- "¡si no se comen su ensalada, no comerán nada de carne!" -eso fue un gran golpe a las dos chicas que no tuvieron más remedio que comer su ensalada-.

"Gracias por la ayuda, Cerea. Todas deberían comer más vegetales" -agradeció Naruto que se encontraba cocinando-.

"¡No necesita agradecérmelo! ¡Es natural que lo ayude!" -respondió la rubia dándole más ensaladas a Miia y Papi queden boquiabiertas- "…no era de mucha utilidad antes. No quería aceptar que hay cosas que no podría hacer… ¡es por eso que, desde ahora en adelante hare todas las cosas que puedo hacer para ayudarlo, Aruji-dono!" -dijo llena de determinación- _'¡gracias, chica misteriosa! ¡Realmente no recuerdo que dijiste, pero gracias a ti, fui capaz de superar todo eso…!'_ -pensó en aquella amable chica que la ayudo, sin saber que todo fue un gran malentendido-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Si supiera que fue engañada tan fácilmente, lo pensaría dos veces en agradecer a esa mocosa Lilith" -menciono Kurenai negando con la cabeza- "solo quiero saber por qué Naruto metió a Yakumo en el programa. El mismo la ayudo años atrás con lo de su problema."

"Estoy segura que algo le hizo Yakumo en el pasado. Además, nunca había visto a Naruto tan... vengativo con las personas -Anko tuvo ese pensamiento en voz alta que dejo a muchas pensando al respecto-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Y… y, uh…" -de pronto Centorea se puso algo nerviosa y se cubrió su rostro con la bandeja que llevaba- "a cambio, ¿está bien que yo confié en usted… al igual que confié en mi…?" -pregunto ella que bajo un poco la bandeja y mostrar un bello sonrojo en su rostro-.

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Tú puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea!" -respondió Naruto dándole una cálida sonrisa a Centorea-.

"Entonces, lo siento si esto es tan de repente pero… ¿podría llevar la cena de Rachnera al ático? Ella dijo que estaba ocupada y que no bajaría. No es que yo no quiera hablar con ella, pero…" -Naruto entendió lo que Cerea le pidió y acepto llevar la cena al segundo piso-.

"¡Rachnee, te he traído tu cena!" -aviso el Uzumaki que tomo un palo para tocar la puerta del ático-.

"Gracias Hanī, solo déjalo por ahí~" -dijo Rachnera desde el interior del ático para que el rubio deje la bandeja encima de un mueble- "es cierto. Hanī, esta chica no era 'D'."

"¿Esa chica?" -decía el Uzumaki sin entender lo que Rachnera dijo- "Rachnee, ¿Quién es 'esa chica'?" -pregunto pero la mencionada no dijo nada-.

-Ático/Habitación de Rachnera-

"Muy bien, Lilith-chan ¿hay algo más que estés escondiendo? ¿Estas mintiendo sobe algo más?" -pregunto la peliblanca completamente desnuda que 'torturaba' a la Demonio semi-desnuda, con los ojos y atada con hilos de telarañas alrededor de su cuerpo al estilo Bondage-.

"¡Ahhh! ¡Onee-sama! ¡No estoy escondiendo nada o mintiéndole! ¡Así que por favor, deme una recompensa!" -rogaba Lilith perdida en la lujuria, a lo que Rachnera jala de una de sus hilos que apretaba su entrepierna, causando que la Demonio tenga un orgasmo-.

-De regreso a la cocina-

"¿¡Que están haciendo ustedes dos!? ¡No le den de comer a Suu!" -gritaba Centorea viendo que Miia y Papi le daban sus vegetales a Suu que los acepta si problema alguno-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Este… sabía que eras muy cariñosa con tus alumnas… pero, ¿hasta ese extremo?" -bromeo Anko con un leve rubor en su cara viendo la 'tortura' de Rachnera a la Demonio- "espero que no intentes castigarme una de estas noche, amiga."

"¡Nooooo! ¡Le he quitado la pureza a Yakumo-chan! ¡Ahora que pensara los aldeanos de mi al ver!" -gritaba una histérica Kurenai que se revolvía el cabello-.

"Tranquilícese sensei, nadie va a pensar ese tipo de cosas… ¿verdad, chicas?" -pregunto Tenten que volteo a ver a las demás que habían desaparecido de la sala en un abrir y cerrar de ojo- "eehh… ¿chicas? ¿A dónde están?" -viendo a su alrededor, notando que ella, Anko y Kurenai eran las únicas en la sala… ah, eso incluye a una Hyūga peliazul que no se levantaba del suelo-.

"Parece que todas salieron huyendo cuando vieron lo que Rachnera le hizo a esa mocosa" -señalo Anko- _'hubiera sido una buena idea seguir su ejemplo…'_ -pensó ella al momento de dar vuelta para retirarse de la sala hasta que sintió algo que se aferró con gran fuerza a una de sus piernas-.

"¡Eres mi única amiga que tengo! ¡Verdad que no me dejaras sola en este momento de necesidad, ¿cierto Anko-chan?!" -rogo Kurenai que tenía enormes ojos vidriosos y lágrimas que no paraban de caer-.

"¡Lo hare, lo hare, pero suelta mi pierna!" -ordeno la pelimorada tratando de separarse de Kurenai- "¡Ahhhh! ¡Mi gabardina, estas llenado de mocos mi gabardina favorita!"

"Esta es la primera vez que veo a Kurenai-sensei tan deprimida…" -dijo Tenten con una gran gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza viendo lo patética que se ve la ex Jōnin del Equipo 8-.

-Al día siguiente-

"¿Una orden de restricción, y otra de alejamiento?" -dijo Tsunade alzando una ceja mientras leía unas hojas de papel que le trajo Kurenai- "dices que Kakashi te cito porque Yakumo puso una orden de restricción y otra de alejamiento" -Kurenai con grandes cataratas de lágrimas asiente y ojos vidriosos asiente con su cabeza- "y se puede saber el por qué hizo eso."

"¡Yakumo-chan piensa que robaré su virginidad si sigo visitándola! ¡Yo jamás haría como eso a mi primera alumna! ¡Por favor Anko-chan, diles que yo no soy una violadora demente!" -la ojirroja lloraba cascadas de lágrimas mientras que Anko era su pedestal al abrazarla y frotar su mejilla contra la de ella… cosa que le desagradaba mucho a la pelimorada-.

"…Que alguien me mate…" -murmuro la Domadora de Serpientes con unas horribles ojeras. Anoche no pudo dormir por culpa de Kurenai que estuvo a su lado, sin dejar de llorar por haber profanado la inocencia de Yakumo… cosa que en realidad no paso-.

' _Maldición… tendré que hacer otra terapia intensiva par Kurenai…'_ -pensó la Godaime llevando una mano a su rostro-.

"¡PERDÓNAME YAKUMO-CHAAAAN!" -gritaba la ex Jōnin que se limpiaba la nariz con la gabardina de Anko que pensaba en como limpiar su prenda favorita llenas de mocos-.

-Mientras tanto en otro sector de Konoha-

"¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Esto salió mucho mejor de lo que pensé!" -se escuchaban las carcajadas que le pertenecían a Yakumo Kurama que vivía en un departamento que compro gracias a los años de arduo esfuerzo. Con los años la joven del Clan Kurama era una bella mujer, conservaba el mismo estilo de peinado solo que su cabello es más largo que antes. Vestía un kimono de batalla morado con vendas grises abrazando su cintura, unas sandalias ninjas negras, una porta kunai en la pierna derecha y un bolso ninja en la parte trasera de su cintura. Sus medidas son 89-58-87- "la verdad es que no pensé que Naruto me daría ese personaje en su programa, no es que me queje de ser una niña siendo castigada de esa forma" -confeso con un leve rubor- "pero de seguro Kurenai-sensei debe estar al borde de la locura. ¡Aun puedo recordar sus gritos cuando mande esas órdenes a Hokage-sama!" -volvió a reír cuando recordó el grito de su antigua sensei- "Monster Musume no Uzumaki se está volviendo un gran éxito en las aldeas, Naruto-kun tuvo una gran idea en transmitirlo su programa" -ella camino hacia llegar a su habitación y sentar en su cama mientras tomaba una carta que le llego días atrás- "debo agradecer que me enviara el aviso sobre el próximo capítulo. Yugao-san, Shizune-senpai y la chica del Clan Fūma se van a llevar una gran sorpresa… además" -dirigiendo su mirada a una mesita en su habitación que tenía una enorme pila de fajos de billetes- "gracias a que di mi permiso de usar a esa Lilith que es idéntica a mí, ¡estoy ganando más dinero de lo que ganaría haciendo 100 misiones de Rango A! ¡A este paso me jubilare cuando cumpla 25! ¡Muchas gracias, Naruto-kun!" -se acercó a la mesita y empezar a contar sus ganancias que fueron enviadas por parte de Naruto Uzumaki-.

Fin del capítulo.

* * *

Bien, este sería todo para el capítulo 21 de Monster Musume no Uzumaki, nuevamente felicito a los lectores que mencione al adivinar que la Kunoichi es Yakumo Kurama. Como podrán ver, ella esta confabulada con Naruto y su programa, esto es algo de seguro no se esperaban, pues es parte del misterio de esta historia que poco a poco revelare a medida que avance continúe la historia.

Para el próximo capítulo que subiré el día 15 de Junio… o más tarde en caso que vuelva a enfermarme, se viene la triple cita de Naruto con tres de las cuatro integrantes de MON: Tionishia, Zombina y Manako, y de paso ver la próxima chica que muchos han estado esperando ver. No diré de quien se trata pues ya saben de quien hablo. Esto sería todo y nos leemos pronto.


	25. Una cita con MON

¡Wassup Bitches! Kamen Rider Predator ha vuelto y ahora estoy un poco mejor, pero no debo descuidarme porque ahora mismo hay bajas temperaturas que hay. Cambiando de tema, hoy les traje lo que tanto esperaban, ¡el capítulo de la triple cita! Este capítulo me salo largo porque tuve muchas ideas que surgieron mientras lo desarrollaba. Antes me gustaría decir que hasta ahora, solo un lector ha logrado adivinar sobre Lala y su parentesco con una de los personajes femeninos de Naruto, cosa que no me esperaba. No pienso decir quien ya que es un secreto, dicho esto… ¡disfruten del Fucking capitulo, montón de puercas!

* * *

"Blah blah blah" (Personajes hablando)

' _Blah blah blah'_ (Personajes pensando)

((Blah blah blah)) (Personajes conversando por teléfono)

* * *

Capítulo 22: Una cita con MON.

"¡Alejen a esa pervertida de mí, no quiero que me ponga un dedo encima!" -gritaba Yakumo Kurama que se oculta detrás de Tsunade que tenía una gota de sudor sobre su cabeza- "¡se lo advierto, si da un paso más la demandare!" -advirtió ella con mucho miedo, pero la verdad es que ella solo fingía-.

Otro viernes no tan tranquilo empezó en la mansión Senju cuando la Godaime Hokage trajo a Yakumo Kurama para que haga las paces con Kurenai, lástima que su plan no salió como ella quiso, pues la joven heredera del Clan Kurama se ocultó detrás suyo para protegerse de su ex sensei.

"¡Se lo advierto, un paso más y volveré a demandarla!" -grito Yakumo que lastimo más a la ex Jōnin del Equipo 8-.

"No te hare daño Yakumo-chan, solo quiero tener más libertad y tu orden me impide hacerlo" -dijo Kurenai abrazando a Anko que solo deseaba ser libre-

"Que alguien me mate, por favor… o al menos que me la quiten de encima" -rogaba la pelimorada que no soportaba tener tan cerca a su amiga-.

"Este… Tsunade-sama, ¿Por qué trajo a Yakumo a su mansión?" -pregunto Shizune que no entendía los motivos de por qué la rubia trajo a la chica-.

"La traje aquí para que arreglen esa idiotez de la orden de restricción y alejamiento que causo el programa de Naruto" -señalo la Godaime- "tanto alboroto por un simple programa de televisión. Solo miren a Hinata que está más loca que Orochimaru, y lo digo literalmente" -cabe decir que la peliazul grito un '¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! ¡SOLO ME PREOCUPO POR MI NOVIO!'- "¡ya acéptalo de una vez, ustedes dos ya no son novios!" -le respondió a la Hyūga que solo se deprimió- "y con Kurenai, solo quiero que deje de deprimirse porque muchos la tachan como maestra de Bondage. Es por eso que le pedí a Kakashi que Yakumo se mude a la mansión para arreglar las cosas."

"¡Jamás, no pienso hacer las paces con esa loca!" -grito Yakumo que seguía oculta- "¡prefiero regresar a mi departamento que es más seguro que estar cerca de esa loca!" -apuntando con el dedo a Kurenai que se puso como fantasma ante las fuertes palabras de su alumna- _'¡Esto sí que es divertido, nunca creí ver a Kurenai-sensei tan deprimida! ¡Gracias por esta oportunidad, Naruto-kun!'_ -pensó la Kurama feliz-.

"Escúchame bien Kurama" -en eso Hinata encaro a Yakumo- "si me entero que estas interesada en MI Naruto-kun, te hare unos lindos zapatos de cemento, ¿quedo claro?" -amenazo a la recién llegada, solo para ganarse un buen golpe en la cabeza por cortesía de Tsunade-.

"Más te vale que no hagas nada de esas cosas, porque te juro que seré yo quien te pondrá a dormir con los peces" -sentencio Tsunade- "y como castigo por haberme llamado 'vieja bruja', esta noche dejare a cargo del control remoto a cierta persona" -finalizo con una sonrisa macabra que asusto a Hinata-.

"A… ¿alguien a cargo?" -decía la Hyūga que miro a todas las chicas en la sala, cada una hizo un gesto diciéndole que no tenían ese control que controla el collar que llevaba puesto, luego abrió sus ojos al saber quién era esa persona y volteo a ver a quien tenía dicho aparato- "H-H-Hanabi…" -viendo a la nombrada que tenía una sonrisa inocente-.

"No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que voy a divertirme esta noche, hermana" -dijo Hanabi con el control remoto en sus manos- "pero no te preocupes, Tsunade-sama me enseño como usarlo, y de paso baje un poco la potencia" -dicho eso presiono el botón que activaba el collar-.

"¡Ababababababa!" -gritaba la peliazul que solo recibió una descarga no muy fuerte, pero igual era dolorosa. Al pasar unos segundos, Hinata quedo algo chamuscada y consciente-"p…p…p…por N-N-N-N-N-Naruto-k-k-kun… s…s…soy cap-p-paz de resistir t-t-t-t-todo" -decía toda adolorida-.

"Eso lo vamos a ver" -sentencio Hanabi que volvió a presionar el botón y electrocutar a su hermana- "mejor vayamos a ver el programa, queda unos minutos para que comience y hay que preparar las cosas" -todas asienten mientras toman asiento-.

"¡Yo me quedare aquí, es más seguro que estar cerca de la loca!" -exclamo Yakumo sentando al lado de Tsunade que solo gruñía al tener que servir como 'escudo humano'-.

' _Ahora soy el escudo de carne de Yakumo, pero no me arrepiento de traerla aquí… solo espero que se comporte'_ -pensó Tsunade soltando un suspiro-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ver Opening: Monster Musume no Iru Nichijō OP

"¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Esta ropa es tan linda! ¡Vamos, sigamos, sigamos!" -exclamo una muy emocionada Tionishia que corría a gran velocidad por las calles de la ciudad mientras jaloneaba a Naruto que no podía hacer nada-.

"¡E…ESPERAAA!" -pidió el Uzumaki a gritos para que Tionishia se detenga- "Tionishia-san, ¿podrías ir un poco más despacio…? Mis piernas no son tan largas como las tuyas…" -menciono más que agotado por no seguir el ritmo de la Ogro-.

"¡Cielos, te he dicho que me llames Tio!" -pidió la chica haciendo un leve puchero, luego vio algo que llamo su atención- "¡AH~! ¡Tienen una nueva clase de caramelo por allí! ¡Vayamos a probarlos~! -decía muy entusiasmada mientras corría y tomaba de la muñeca del Uzumaki que era arrastrado-.

"¡OYE! ¡ESPERA! ¡TIEMPO FUERA…!" -le gritaba a Tionishia que parecía no escucharlo-.

"¿¡ANM48 tiene un nuevo single~!? ¡Tengo que comprarlo rápido~!" -ahora la Ogro corría hacia una tienda de música tomando una de las piernas de Naruto, que nuevamente era arrastra por el suelo. Luego de comprar el nuevo single, Tionishia vio otra cosa que llamo su atención- "¡AWWWW! Este perrito es tan lindoooo" -acariciaba la cabeza de un perro, dejando tirado a un lastimado Uzumaki que no se podía poner de pie-.

((Oye, bebé… sí que aguantas)) -dijo una voz femenina por un transmisor que llevaba el rubio en su oreja izquierda-.

"…Estoy acostumbrado a ello…" -respondió Naruto que tenía experiencia por las palizas y golpes que recibía de parte de Miia y el resto de las chicas que viven en su casa-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Por Kami-sama, pobre de Naruto-kun" -Ino fue la primera en hablar luego de ver como el rubio fue tratado como muñeco de trapo- "esa Tionishia debe tener una fuerza monstruosa para arrastrarlo de esa manera."

"Cómo es que alguien de esa estatura puede ser tan rápida, si la comparamos sería como Lee sin sus pesas" -comento Tenten en voz alta-.

"Ay… ahora me toca sufrir…" -dijo Shizune cabizbaja- "jamás entenderé el por qué Naruto-kun me dio un personaje tan alto."

"Tal vez le hiciste algo durante sus revisiones médicas y por eso se desquita contigo" -contesto Anko muy quitada de la pena-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Horas antes de la cita-

"Lo siento por soltarte esto, ¡pero va a tener una cita con nosotras!" -dijo Zombina a Naruto. Ella, las demás chicas de MON que vestían de forma casual y el Uzumaki se encontraban en una cafetería que la Zombie cito para que se reunieran-.

"¿Eh?" -fue lo primero que dijo Naruto- "Muy bien, entiendo… ¿Por qué estoy aquí?" -pregunto el para que Zombina le entregue algo-.

"Echa un vistazo a esto" -decía la Zombie dándole un sobre de color negro, el cual tenía una carta para que Naruto lea su contenido en voz alta-.

Te considere la muerte.

Juntos compartiremos un efímero sueño hasta que la muerte son separe eternamente.

Al final de tu fugaz vida, te considere la muerte.

Te enviare al infierno perpetuo de la oscuridad eterna.

La vida no es más que un espejismo disipado por el viento.

La oscuridad es mi ama.

Firma, D.

"Otra carta amenazadora… y esta parece un poco más a una carta de amor…" -dijo Naruto al terminar de leer la nueva carta que mando la misteriosa persona llamada "D"-.

"¿Piensas que tiene el Síndrome del Octavo Grado?" -comento Zombina pensando que la persona que mando la carta sufre de ese tipo de etapa que pasan los jóvenes-.

"¡Es como un poema!" -fue el comentario de Tionishia al oír lo que tenía escrito la carta-.

"Creo que es algo bonito…" -dijo Manako que también dio su opinión-.

"Así que, ¿Por qué tengo que ir a una cota con todas ustedes?" -pregunto Naruto que no comprendía el motivo de a que fue citado por las chicas de MON-.

"Cada vez que has salido, no has atraído al perpetrador, ¿cierto? ¡Bueno, _podría_ haber sido así, pero nosotras no lo vimos!" -explico Zombina- "hasta ahora, solo has tenido a una persona vigilando tus espaldas. ¡Esta vez tendrás a tres! ¡Porque hasta tu cita será capaz de atrapar al culpable!" -termino de dar su explicación, cosa que le pareció más lógico a Naruto-.

"Um… por cierto, ¿Dónde está Doppel-san?" -pregunto el rubio notando que falta el cuarto miembro del grupo-.

"Doppel-san se fue a casa, ella dijo que esta 'no era su escena' o algo por el estilo…" -respondió Manako- "pero no hemos oído nada de la Srta. Smith."

"Así que esto es simplemente algo vamos a hacer por nuestra propia cuenta, en nuestro día libre" -añadió Zombina para gran sorpresa del rubio que pregunto el por qué hacen esto- "¡porque ustedes se divierten en sus citas! ¡No podemos estar otro día vigilándolos! ¡Estoy harta!" -grito ella molesta viendo como el Uzumaki se la pasa divirtiéndose con las chicas mientras que ella y el resto de MON no hacían nada más que vigilar sus espaldas-.

"¿Esa es tu razón?" -pregunto Naruto por la simple razón que dio Zombina-.

"¡Queremos terminar con este trabajo!" -grito la pelirroja cansada de hacer el papel de guardaespaldas, cosa que le pareció gracioso a Tionishia carcajada-.

"Realmente no me importa… es mi trabajo, así que…" -dijo Manako que parecía ser la más seria del grupo-.

"¡Así que hoy vamos a atrapar al criminal de una vez por todas!" -declaro Zombina determinada a atrapar a 'D'- "¡así que gracias ayudarnos con esta cita falsa!"

"Serás nuestro novio todo el día de hoy~" -señalo una emocionada Tionishia-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Debo decir es que un plan muy ingeniado" -comento Anko soportando a Kurenai que lloraba sobre su hombro- "si ellas están en una cita con el Uzumaki, será más fácil buscar a 'D'. Eso es pensar bien un plan perfecto."

"¡ENTONCES PORQUE NO LO HICIERON EN UN PRINCIPIO! ¡ASI ME HUBIESEM AHORRADO ESA ORDEN DE REESTRICCION EN MI CONTRA! -señala furiosa Kurenai-.

"En momentos como este, daría gracias que Orochimaru me matara…" -comento la pelimorada queriendo liberarse de su amiga-.

"Mañana tendré que hacer otra terapia a Kurenai…" -dijo Tsunade cansada de tantas terapias. Ya era suficiente con soportar a la loca de Hinata-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-De regreso a la cita-

Ese era el motivo del por qué Naruto estaba saliendo en una cita falsa con Tionishia, una de las chicas más energéticas de MON… sin mencionar que tiene una fuerza monstruosa por la forma que lo arrastraba cuando ella observaba algo que le gusta. Ahora mismo la 'pareja' entro a una tienda de ropa que vendía tanto humanos a interespecies, con tallas desde SSS a XXXL.

"¿Qué piensas, dulzura? ¿Esto se ve bien en mí?" -pregunto Tionishia al Uzumaki llevando un hermoso vestido con una boina-.

"Dulzura…" -murmuro Naruto por como lo llamo la Ogro- "pienso… pienso que se bien~ Probablemente…" -respondió este mirando hacia otra dirección y evitar ver a Tionishia-.

"¡Oh, caray! ¡Mírame!" -decía la Ogro un poco molesta no la estaba viendo con el vestido que quiere comprar-.

"U-Um, ah, bien…" -decía el rubio bastante nervioso debido a cierto 'problema'- "¡es solo que eres bastante…!" -intento decirle que la parte superior apretaba sus senos que eran demasiado grandes, mucho más que los de Centorea-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" -una serie de gritos desgarradores se escucharon en toda Konoha, y en la mansión del Clan Senju se armó el caos entre todas las mujeres que se alojaban-.

"¡DE DONDE SALIERON ESAS COSAS! ¡ESTO DEBE SER UNA PESADILLA!" -Sakura entraba en una fase nueva de depresión al ver el enorme busto de Tionishia-.

"¡POR QUE TODAS LAS MUJERES EN ESE PROGRAMA DEBEN TENER PECHOS TAN ENORMES! ¡YA ME BASTA QUE LA YAMANAKA NO PARE DE PRESUMIR SOBRE LA LOCA YEGUA!" -gritaba Temari revolviéndose el cabello de la rabia que siente-.

"Son mucho más grandes que las de Centorea-sama… debe haber un error, ¡si, es un error!" -Ino negaba que otra mujer supere a su Ídolo-.

"¡MALDITO GAKI, A NADIE ENGAÑAS CON TU FETICHE DE PIERNAS! ¿¡ACASO ESTE PAR SON FRUTAS O QUE!? - Anko exclama levantando sus pechos-.

"¡YA NO QUIERO VIVIR EN ESTE HORRIBLE MUNDO!" -grito Karui cayendo de rodilla y golpeando al piso porque le afecto mucho ver senos gigantescos como los que tiene la Ogro-.

"Este horrible mundo es muy cruel con las menores…" -murmuraba Hanabi tirada en el piso en posición fetal al ver el increíble busto de Tionishia-.

"Jajajaja… esto es un sueño… un horrible sueño que pronto despertare… ¡jajajajaja! ¡Jajajajajaja!" -se reía Tenten que al parecer perdió la cordura-.

"Maldición Naruto-kun… que diablos pasa por tu cabeza hueca, este ya no es un programa familiar" -se quejó Sasame-.

"¡No, porque unos pechos tan grandes como mi cabeza! ¡Por que Naruto nos hace sufrir así! -Kurenai llenaba por 5ta vez de mocos la gabardina de Anko-.

' _¿¡EEEHHHH!? ¿¡Cómo puede haber una chica con un busto tan enorme!? ¡Ella deja en ridículo a Tsunade-sama!'_ -pensó Yakumo boquiabierta- _'¡eres malo, Naruto-kun! ¡Porque no me dijiste sobre ese detalle! ¡Ahora me arrepiento que mi personaje no sea Tionishia!'_

"¡Esto no posible! ¡Es imposible que exista alguien que supere mis grandes atributos!" -decía la incrédula Hinata cubriendo su busto con sus brazos- "¡es una blasfemia, no aceptare que alguien sea más desarrollada que yo!"

"E…E… ¡Enormes…son enormes!" -exclamo Ayame- "¡esto…como es que ella…digo, es algo…ya no sé qué decir al respecto!"

En Kirigakure no Sato, una furiosa Mei destruía todas las cosas en su habitación por la rabia que siente al ver el enorme escote de Tionishia. Podía aceptar que Tsunade la superaba por completo si se trata de pechos… pero los de esa chica Ogro eran demasiado.

En el reconstruido Bar de Kumo que fue destruido por Karui, todos los hombres estaban desmayados por la severa hemorragia nasal ante la más grande y perfecta vista del busto de Tionishia. Mientras que las mujeres solo sufrían al ver que Samui no era la única con grandes senos, y con la mencionada… digamos que por primera vez dejo su conocida expresión frio por una de incredulidad, asombro y con la mandíbula caída.

Por último, en Iwagakure no Sato, Kurotsuchi estaba en un rincón haciendo circulitos con el dedo mientras decía cosas como "la vida es muy injusta conmigo…". Por otro lado, muchos ninjas de Iwa llevaron de inmediato al Tsuchikage que tuvo con paro cardiaco al ver el busto de Tionishia. Muchos pensaron que lo perderían… pero quizás no, pues el viejo tenía una enorme sonrisa en su cara mientras murmuraba cosas como "el mejor programa del mundo".

"Por primera vez en mi vida me siento como cuando era una niña" -comento Tsunade que también estaba sorprendida como el resto- "santo cielos, me pregunto si esa chica debe sufrir dolores de espalda cargando semejantes pechos. Tu qué opinas, Shizune" -volteo a ver a su gran amiga que se encontrada desmayada en el piso y con espuma en la boca- "¡SHIZUNE!" -grito la rubia alarmada que comenzó a revisar a la pelinegra-.

"¡SHIZUNE KATO! ¡COMO DEMONIOS LE HICISTE PARA NARUTO TE DIERA EL MEJOR PERSONAJE DE LA SERIE! ¡RESPONDE DE UNA VEZ, MALDITA TRAIDORA!" -Sakura tomo del kimono a Shizune y la agitaba con mucha violencia-.

"¡DINOS COMO CONSEGUISTE ESE PERSONAJE!" -exclamaron todas las féminas rodeando a la inconsciente de Shizune-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Cielos! ¡Soy consciente sobre mi altura! ¡Sé un poco más sensible con eso, dulzura!" -Tionishia se sintió un poco ofendida que le hablaran sobre su altura, pero parece que ella entendió mal-.

' _¡De eso no es de lo que hablaba!'_ -pensó Naruto que se refería sobre el descomunal busto de la chica, no de su altura-.

"¡Ah! ¡Dulzura, tráeme ese vestido de ahí!" -pidió Tionishia entrando al vestidor para cambiarse de ropa y probar otros modelos que tiene la tienda, cosa que sorprende a Naruto que le pregunto si va a seguir probando más modelos- "¡sí! ¡No hay muchas cosas de mi talla, así que tengo que probarlas todas para decidirme!" -respondió un poco apenada mientras se desvestía- "incluso esta falda me aprieta un poco… ¿eh?" -Tionishia se quedó callada por unos segundos al darse cuenta de algo- "se… ¡se ha atascado! ¡La falda se ha atascado en mi trasero! ¡No puedo quitármela!" -exclamo ella tratando de quitarse la prenda que se le quedo atascada-.

"Bueno, iré a preguntarle a la empleada de la tienda…" -decía Naruto buscando a la mencionada que atendía a una mujer grande y gorda preguntando por la talla de una playera pequeña, a lo que la empleada fue a buscar en el almacén de la tienda- "…es inútil" -declaro el viendo que era pérdida de tiempo-.

"¡Dulzura, ayúdameeee!" -pidió Tionishia desesperada, cosa que puso nervioso al rubio que no tuvo más opción. Sin que nadie lo viera, entro al vestidor y darle una mano a la Ogro- "¡mgggh! ¡Funya~! -gruñía al intentar quitarse la falda para no romperla-.

"No lo fuerces, Tio-san. Solo relaja tu estómago y exhala lentamente" -decía el rubio tomando la falda, a lo que la Ogro asiente- "me iré una vez que se afloje, ¿está bien…?" -dicho eso Tionishia hizo lo que Naruto le indico, haciendo que la falda se deslice muy rápido… junto con sus bragas, dejando en shock a los dos-.

"¡KYAAAAA!" -reacciono Tionishia que dio un tremendo grito-.

-Tres Doritos después-

"No llores… he dicho que lo siento…" -se disculpó el rubio nuevamente por lo que paso mientras Tionishia sollozaba dentro del vestidor- "no creí que la falda se quitaría tan rápido…"

"Lo sé, pero…" -decía la Ogro dentro del vestidor- "realmente… realmente me gustaba mucho esta falda, pero no viene en una talla mayor… ¡no quiero devolverla!" -confeso ella que en verdad quería tener la prenda de vestir-.

' _¿Es por eso que estaba llorando…?'_ -pensó Naruto sin poder creer lo que escucho- "¿sabes? Podría ajustar la talla por ti si quieres…"

"¿¡De veras!?" -de inmediato Tionishia asomo su cabeza por la cortina del vestidor al escuchar que ajustan la talla de la falda que tanto quiere-.

"Miia compra mucha ropa en internet, pero siempre se queja que la compra demasiado pequeña y que no le queda. Así que siempre altero su ropa a su talla" -explico el Uzumaki- "probablemente también puedo encargarme de esta falda bastante rápido, así que…"

"¡Gracias Dulzura!" -exclamo Tionishia que sorpresivamente abrazo al rubio que quedo enterrado en el enorme busto de la chica- "¡eres tan asombroso! ¡De verdad te admiro, ¿sabes?!" -abrazo un poco más fuerte a Naruto, dejando que su cabeza casi se pierda entre sus gigantescos senos- "ah…" -de pronto noto la mirada de muchas mujeres que miraban lo que está haciendo- "¡Kyaa!" -grito al momento de separarse del rubio y entrar al vestidor, dejando a Naruto mas que sonrojado-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"…Es idea mía… o la cabeza de Naruto parece diminuta entre esos enormes montañas que tiene la Ogro…" -decía una Sakura con el espíritu quebrado-.

"Los pechos dan miedo, los pechos dan miedo…" -repetían Karui y Hanabi en posición fetal-.

"Como es posible que sean tan grandes… ya acepte el hecho que Tsunade-sama y la Mizukage tengan grandes pechos… ¡hasta Centorea-sama son grandes! ¡Pero los de esa Ogro son exageradamente ridículos!" -exclamo Ino que no podía asimilar el hecho que exista una chica con semejante tamaño de busto-.

"Con ese tamaño, de seguro debe sufrir terribles dolores de hombro" -dijo Temari deseando que sus palabras se hagan realidad

' _¡Si hubiera sabido de antemano que Tionishia tenía semejante busto, ahora mismo yo sería la envidia de muchas!'_ -pensó Yakumo que se arrepentía de tener a Lilith como personaje-.

"Esa inocencia más su enorme cuerpo la hacen una arma mortal…" -enmarco Kurenai muy abatida-.

"Maldita sea, ¡porque el Gaki no me puso con ese personaje! ¡Sería le envidia de toda Konoha, no, de todas las naciones elementales!" -Anko estaba muy molesta, porque tenía de contraparte a una rara de la tragedia-.

"¡Cómo es posible que a Shizune le toco un personaje como Tionishia! ¡Es bastante sospechoso que ambas se parezcan!" -exigió saber Tenten, cosa que las demás empezaron a pensar lo mismo- "¡ella debe tener algún tipo de contacto con Naruto-kun, así ella pidió tener una personaje con enromes pechos!"

"¡Oigan, Shizune es inocente! ¡Ella nunca ha tenido contacto con Naruto, incluso no le había dirigido la palabra mucho antes de que Naruto abandonará la aldea!" -la Godaime defendía a su alumna y amiga que seguía desmayada y acostada sobre el sillón-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Oye, Bebé, ¿puedes oírme?)) -se escuchó la voz de Zombina desde el transmisor que lleva Naruto- ((¿Cómo vas? ¿Has visto a alguien sospechoso?))

"No lo creo…" -respondió Naruto mirando alrededor suyo, viendo a muchas personas comprando ropa-.

((¡Ahyahyahyahya! ¡Me imagino que él no se atrevería a acercarse a Tio!)) -bromeo la pelirroja, cosa que no le pareció nada gracioso a Tionishia que también escucho el comentario de su amiga por su transmisor- ((¡muy bien, hora del cambiar!)) -dijo ya que tenía el lugar indicado para su cita-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Qué tipo de citas tendrá Naruto-kun con esa Zombie… ¿acaso lo llevara a un cementerio o algo por el estilo?" -pregunto Tenten curiosa-.

"Esos dos irán a ver una maratón de película, no a un cementerio o matadero" -corrigió la Yamanaka- "y la verdad le tengo envidia a Zombina. Mira que estar al lado de Naruto-kun viendo una película suena romántico-.

"¡Una película ni que chingada! ¡Apuesto que es una excusa para llevarlo a lo oscuro y transformarlo en Zombie!" -nuevamente los celos de Hinata hacían que está se distanciarse de la realidad

"Que Zombie ni que nada, tu solo lo dices porque Naruto-san nunca te llevo al cine porque le prohibías salir a la calle y que fuera engatusado por Sakura-san u otra chica" -dijo Hanabi para que la pelirosa mire con odio a Hinata-.

"Hanabi, me emprestarías un momento ese control remoto" -pido ella para que la mencionada se lo entregue, cosa que alarmo a la Hyūga mayor- "¡esto es por decir esas cosas sobre mi persona!" -grito al momento de presionar el botón y electrocutar a Hinata que chillaba de dolor- "vaya, esto en verdad es divertido" -volvió a darle otra descarga a Hinata que se retorcía de dolor- "muchas gracias Hanabi, eso en verdad fue divertido."

"¡Lo sé! ¡Es injusto que Tsunade-sama se divierta en darle toques eléctricos a mi hermana!" -menciono la Hyūga menor-.

"¡YA LES DIJE QUE SOLO ES PARA FINES TERAPEUTICOS! -grito Tsunade que casi se resistía a golpear a las chicas-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Zombina que vestía unos shorts cortos y botas, una camiseta con tirantes negra y una chaqueta llevo a Naruto a ver una maratón de películas de Zombies, las cuales eran la favorita de la pelirroja. Una vez que la maratón termino, la pareja se dirigió a su siguiente destino en su cita falsa.

"¡Hombre, las películas de Zombies son de lo mejor! ¡Simplemente son la mezcla perfecta de placer y pánico!" -exclamo la emocionada pelirroja- "pero me pregunto cuándo volverán los días de los Zombies de Romero. ¡Quiero decir, no hay nada malo con los Zombies modernos que corren tras de ti, pero los Zombies de estos días son demasiado animados!"

"¿¡Exactamente como tú, Zombina!? ¡Solamente querías ver una película de Zombies, ¿no es así?!" -comento Naruto-.

"Oh, en absoluto~ ¿Recuerdas cuando me aplasto esa Dríada?" -comento Zombina- "¡mi cuerpo quedo en piezas después de eso! Fue muy molesto tener que coserme a mí misma…" -en ese momento se percató que le faltaba su mano derecha para que se escuchen los gritos de la gente que transitaban por la calle- "¡whoops! Mierda, supongo que no la suficientemente bien" -decía mientras recogía su mano-.

"¿S-Solo tienes que coserla?" -pregunto el rubio con lo que acabar de oír-.

"Si, siempre y cuando la cosa de nuevo, se pegara, así que… ¿eh? ¿Me la coseras por mí?" -dijo Zombina viendo que Naruto saco un kit de coser que siempre lleva consigo-.

"No podemos dejar tu mano de esa manera. Nunca le he cosido nada a una persona antes…" -confeso el rubio algo nervioso si llega a equivocarse- "aunque no podemos hacerlo en público…" -este miro a su alrededor buscando un lugar donde pueda coser la mano de Zombina sin problema-.

"¡Oye, bebé, mira allí!" -Zombina usando su mano caída, señalo a un Ciber Café donde podrán estar más tranquilos-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡YA ME IMAGINO A YUGAO CAYENDOSE A PEDAZOS EN MEDIO DE UNA MISION COMO ZOMBINA, JAJAJAJAJA! -se carcajeaba Anko imaginándose a la mencionada hecha pedazos-.

"No creo que sea algo gracioso, sensei" -comento Ino- "imagínese que a usted se le pierda una mano y no hay nadie quien pueda ayudarla" -al decir eso, Anko dejo de reírse pues su alumna tenía toda la razón-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez dentro del Ciber café, Naruto reservo una cabina para que pueda coser la mano de Zombina que miraba sorprendida lo habilidoso que resultó ser el Uzumaki.

"Guau, así que no eres solamente bueno cocinando, ¿eh?" -decía la pelirroja viendo el trabajo que hace el rubio-.

"Se lo dije a Tio antes, hago bastante costura. Lo siento por coserte con hilo normal" -dijo Naruto que se concentraba en hacer bien su trabajo, mientras que Zombina solo lo miraba y noto que no tenía nada de miedo-.

"Realmente no estas perturbado por esto, ¿eh?" -pregunto ella cosa que el rubio no entiendo lo que le dijeron- "la gente normal estaría asustada por una mano perdida, ¿cierto? Y la mayoría de los chicos de hoy no manejan bien la sangre" -decía cuando Naruto termino de coser su mano y ver como quedo- "personas como ellas instantáneamente muestran lo aterrado que están, pero a ti no te perturba el Gore, ¿verdad?"

"Mmmm… si yo viera un verdadero cuerpo muerto, probablemente estaría asqueado" -respondió Naruto que en verdad no quería ver un cadáver- "pero… pero tú eres tú, así que… tú no eres un cuerpo muerto, eres Zombina. Así que estoy totalmente bien" -finalizo con una sonrisa-.

Esas palabras hicieron que la Zombie se sonrojara, era la primera vez que una persona le dice ese tipo de cosas de su persona.

"¿¡Que se supone que significa esto!? ¡No te entiendo! ¡Nyajajajaja!" -empezó a reírse porque le pareció muy gracioso, eso hizo que Naruto tenga una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza- _'¿Qué pasa con este tipo? Escupiendo toda clase de cosas raras… pensé que mi corazón de hecho empezaría a latir de nuevo'_ -pensó Zombina nerviosa para luego pensar en cómo vengarse del rubio- _'pero si él dice que está bien con ello, entonces… vamos a jugar con él un poco~'_ -una sonrisa burlona se formó en sus labios, metió una mano dentro de su camiseta y jalo uno de los hilos de su cuerpo dejando que algo se deslice por debajo de su prenda y caiga al suelo-.

"¿Hm? Algo cayo" -Naruto noto que algo redondo estaba cerca de su pie, este sin pensarlo lo recogió y vio que esa cosa redonda era uno de los pechos que Zombina dejo caer- "¿¡EEHHH!?" -grito este viendo lo que tenía en su mano dejándolo en shock-.

"Whoops, parece que uno de los hilos se desprendió y se me cayó mi pecho. ¿Podrías cosérmelo por mí?" -pidió la pelirroja mientras se quitaba la camiseta y revelar que no lleva sostén, dejando al Uzumaki completamente rojo-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Lo sabía! ¡Esa Zombie quiere seducir a mi Naruto-kun con ese sucio truco!" -reclamo una celosa y molesta Hinata- "¡debería ser yo la que se le caiga uno de sus pechos para que Naruto-kun me ayude a ponerlo en su lugar!"

"Hinata, si se te cae uno de tus pechos morirías en segundos por desangrado. En el caso de Zombina pues...es una Zombie" -Tsunade no podía estar decepcionada de la peliazul-.

"Deje que ella haga eso, Tsunade-sama" -dijo Hanabi seria- "deje que ella pierda sus pechos, así nos haría un gran favor a todas las mujeres con poco busto que hay en la aldea" -declaro ella que envidiaba el busto de su hermanas-.

"¡Nos haría un gran favor a todas si se les caen!" -exclamaron Sakura, Tenten y Karui al mismo tiempo, pues ya no soportaban en ser las únicas planas en la mansión-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

' _Oh si, está perdiendo la calma~'_ -pensaba Zombina con un leve sonrojo tarareando una canción y viendo a Naruto que tratada de mantenerse lo más tranquilo posible mientras este cosía la parte superior de su seno izquierdo-.

"Te… ¿te duele…?" -preguntaba el rubio temiendo de hacer el menos daño o dolor a Zombina-.

"¡Soy una Zombie, ¿sabes?! No siento dolor para nada" -señalo la pelirroja- "ah, pero si siento cosas, así que por favor ten cuidado, ¿vale? Nyajaja" -dijo para poner más nervioso a Naruto-.

"Vale…" -asintió el rubio que siguió con lo suyo- "muy… muy bien, voy a coser por debajo, entonces…" -cuando intento tomar bien el pecho de Zombina, este sin querer pellizco el pezón de la chica-.

"¡HAAA!" -Zombina soltó un gemido que alarmo a Naruto que soltó el pecho-.

"¡Yo… lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!" -empezó este a disculparse varias por lo que hizo-.

"¿¡AH!? ¡Jajajajaja, solo bromeo, solo bromeo! ¡Ya te dije que no siento nada!" -menciono Zombina para que el rubio se tranquilice para continuar con su trabajo. Cuando este término la pelirroja volvió a colocarse su camiseta- _'mierda, no puedo creer que haya gemido de esa manera y seriamente, él no se perturba por nada~'_ -pensaba la pelirroja- _'pensaba que no querría volver a coser mi pecho, pero simplemente está actuando como siempre. Perdió su calma un poco, pero supongo que fue solamente porque…'_

"¡Zombina, estas sangrando! ¿¡Estás bien!?" -señalo Naruto viendo unas manchas de sangre en el piso-.

"¿Eh? No estoy sangrando por ningún lado…" -dijo la mencionada revisando su cuerpo en caso de que tenga una fuga de sangre, pero al fijar su mirada en el Uzumaki, noto que la sangre venia de él porque tenía una hemorragia nasal, cosa que le causó mucha gracias- "¡AHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYA!"

"¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Porque estas riéndote!?" -exigió saber Naruto que no se daba cuenta que la sangre en el piso era la suya-.

"¡M…MIS COSTILLAS…ME DUELEN TANTO…! ¡MIS PUNTOS VAN A REVENTARSE…!" -dijo Zombina entre carcajadas porque le pareció muy divertido-.

((Oigan… en hora de cambiar de nuevo)) -Dijo Manako desde el transmisor que llevaban la pareja que salieron del Ciber café-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Si no conociera a Naruto, diría que él sabe cómo sentir bien a una mujer, incluso a una Zombie que según no debe sentir nada" -pensó en voz alta Sakura que envidiaba la suerte de Zombina-.

"¡Eso va contra las leyes conocidas! ¡Una muerta no puede sentir cosas aunque este viva, no sé cómo le hace Naruto para hacerla gemir de esa forma!" -señalo Ino molesta… porque no quería admitir que tiene celos de la chica Zombie-.

"Yo quisiera experimentar lo que Zombina sintió" -confeso Sasame con el rostro sonrojado, y no era la única en ese momento-.

"Se lo dije, chicas. Un hombre que es capaz de gemir a una chica con sus manos son los mejores para ser amantes" -comento Tenten que también deseaba ser tocada por las manos de Naruto-.

"Bueno… quizás ella tenga razón" -dijo Yakumo uniendo al tema- "digo, he estado tan enfocada en mi carrera como Kunoichi que nunca conocí a un buen hombre, y pienso que Naruto-kun se ha vuelto muy guapo desde que se fue" -al decir eso, Kurenai casi se desmaya al oír que su primera alumna siente algo por el Uzumaki-.

"¡ANKO, HE PERDIDO A YAKUMO-CHAN! ¡CRECEN TAN RAPIDO, BUAHHH!" -la ex Jōnin lloraba a moco tendido sobre el hombro de Anko que solo le tocaba resignarse-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahora seguía el turno de Manako que llevaba un vestido de lo más común, un sombrero con una flor de adorno que usaba para que nadie vea si único ojo, pero a la vez le tapaba un poco la vista- para terminar una maleta de color negro. Ella junto con Naruto, transitaban juntos por una zona del parque donde había mucha gente que disfrutaba de su día.

"Um… ¿Manako-san?" -hablo Naruto mirando a su cita que se veía nerviosa-.

"¡S-Si! ¿Qué sucede?" -pregunto ella levantando un poco la vista-.

"Creo que deberías estar un poco más cerca de mi… estamos en una cita, después de todo…" -señalo el Uzumaki viendo que la Cíclope se encontraba a unos metros detrás suyo-.

"Lo… ¡lo siento!" -se disculpó Manako que camino un poco más rápido para alcanzar al rubio-.

"Y si en condes tu cara con tu sombrero, no serás capaz de ver…" -el Uzumaki intento advertirle a la chica pero ella se estrelló de cara contra un árbol- _'eso es lo que pensaba…'_ -pensó este adivinando que Manako terminaría chocando con algo o alguien-.

"¡AUH!" -chillo Manako cuando se golpeó en una pierna al no ver uno de los bancos del parque- "¡AUUH!" -nuevamente se golpeó en el rostro al chocar contra uno de los faros del parque-.

""E… ¿Estas bien?" -pregunto Naruto que fue corriendo para ayudar a Manako-.

"Ooooh… no tengo una percepción de profundidad muy buena de cerca porque soy una Cíclope…" -decía Manako sobándose la cabeza- "y… no soy buena con las multitudes… ¿podríamos…ir a algún lugar con menos gente…?" -pidió ella que en verdad no se sentía bien con tantas personas a su alrededor-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Manako-san es más tímida que Hinata cuando éramos niños" -Tenten recordaba su tiempo de Genin y siempre veía a la mencionada como un jitomate maduro-.

"Solo que la única diferencia entre mi hermana y Manako, es que ella no es una loca acosadora Yandere/Shota con una obsesión tremenda a Naruto-san" -comento Hanabi, cosa que todas están de acuerdo menos su hermana mayor que intento ahorcarla del cuello con sus manos- "ya te vi, hermana" -dijo la Hyūga menor que en ese momento activo su Byakugan y vio las intenciones de Hinata para activar al collar y darle una descarga eléctrica que freno a la peliazul-.

"Qué bueno que sólo existe una Hyūga como ella en el mundo" -dijo Karui, a lo que las demás están de acuerdo-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El Uzumaki llevo a Manako a una zona del parque del parque donde nadie los vería, una que se ubica detrás de unos edificios. Naruto saco unos refrescos de una máquina expendedora de refrescos mientras Manako se quitó su sombrero y tomo asiento en un banco.

"¿Te parece bien un té frio?" -le ofreció a la chica que acepto con gusto- "en cierto modo te asfixias cuando estas rodeada de muchedumbre, ¿eh? Vamos a tomar un pequeño descanso aquí" -dicho eso tomo asiento y beber su te frio ante la mirada fija de Manako-.

' _Este hombre realmente es amable… está siendo tan bueno conmigo, de todas las personas, así que es por eso que él se lleva bien con esas seis chicas'_ -pensaba la Cíclope sin dejar de ver al rubio- _'pero… ¿es solamente lo que muestra en el exterior…? ¿Él es de esta manera porque tiene que serlo…? ¿Realmente piensa que estoy molestando y doy miedo…?'_ -eran las preguntas que se hacía, ya que en el pasado ha tenido problemas con personas que cuando la miraban, estos se ponen nerviosos- _'lo puedo saber con solo mirar a los ojos de la gente. Cuando nuestros ojos se cruzan… evitan hacer contacto visual conmigo'_ "Disculpa querido, ¿podrías mirarme, por favor?" -le pidió a Naruto y ver que pasara- _'esta persona no me está mirando después de todo, ¿o si…? A el realmente no le importa…'_ -luego sucedió algo que la saco de sus pensamientos cuando el Uzumaki la miro directamente, sin desviar la mirada o mostrar algún gesto de incomodidad o miedo. Era algo que Manako nunca se lo esperaba- "¿eh?"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?" -pregunto Naruto acercándose un poco más al rostro de Manako que se sonrojo de a golpe-.

"¿¡HA-WHA!? No, um, uh, yo…" -balbuceaba la Cíclope que no sabía que decir-.

"¿Hay algo en mi cara?" -pregunto el Uzumaki, en eso una espiral apareció en el ojo de la nerviosa Manako-.

"N…No, eso no es… um… yo…" -tartamudeaba la chica que no soporto más- "p… ¡POR FAVOR NO ME MIRES!" -grito la pobre avergonzada tapándose su rostro con sus manos-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Otra que cae en los encantos de Naruto-kun, quien lleva la cuenta" -pregunto sarcásticamente Sasame-.

"Veamos…" -en eso Tsunade saco una pequeña libreta oculta entre sus grandes pechos- "están Miia, Papi, Centorea, Suu, Mero, Rachnera, quizás la Srta. Smith, esta Polt pero dudo que pase algo entre ellos, lo mismo va con Draco, Kii y esa chica de la semana pasada llamada, y ahora hay que agregar a Tionishia, Zombina y Manako a la lista" -anotando el nombre de las últimas tres chicas interespecies-.

"¡Maldición, cada día tengo más rivales de amor que me quieren arrebatar el amor de mi Naruto-kun!" -gritaba Hinata desesperada y con el cabello humeando por tantas descargas eléctricas- "¡primera la Ogro infantiles con pechos tamaño planetario, luego una Zombie que se desarma a cada momento, y ahora una Cíclope igual de plana como Hanabi se enamo-ABABABABABABABABABABABABA!" -no pudo sentenciar la frase porque su hermana volvió a electrocutarla, solo que ahora le subió la potencia a 40 veces-.

"¡Las de busto pequeño también tenemos sentimientos! ¡Hinata Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka!" -gritaba la muy dolida Hanabi que se cubría su pequeño busto con sus brazos, mientras que Hinata cayo desmaya en el piso con un peinado afro estilo esposa de Frankenstein-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿¡EH!? Pero me dijiste que te mirara, así que…" -respondió Naruto que solo hizo caso a lo que Manako le pidió, mientras que la Cíclope vio a una persona oculta detrás de la máquina expendedora que los estaba mirando-.

"¡Tu, el de allí! ¡Eres quien le seguía durante su cita con Tio! ¡Quién eres!" -exclamo ella apuntando a una mujer de largo cabello oscuro, vestimentas negras y un sombrero del mismo color que se alarmo para salir huyendo hacia un callejón-.

"¡Ahhh! ¡Está huyendo!" -dijo Naruto viendo como la desconocida corría, en eso salió uno de los miembros de MON salió entre los arbustos-.

"¡No te escaparas!" -grito Zombina que se mantuvo oculta todo este tiempo, saco dos armas de fuego automático- "¡HYAHA!" -disparo al callejón para bloquear la salida a la desconocida que corrió hacia otra dirección a gran velocidad- "maldición, ella es muy rápida" -señalo la Zombie que descargo su arma al quedarse sin munición-.

"¡Ahhh! ¡Tenemos que perseguirla!" -decía el Uzumaki, en eso Tionishia se unió a la acción al levantar la máquina expendedora y arrojarla hacia la desconocida y detener su camino. Eso dejo sin palabras al rubio por la fuerza de la Ogro-.

Luego Manako tomo su maleta y presiono un botón que tenía en el mango de este para después convertirse en un rifle bien oculto. Apunto el arma y disparó un dardo tranquilizante a la desconocida que cayó al suelo. Dándole fin al caso y la captura de 'D'.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Finalmente hemos terminado con este trabajo!" -festejo Zombina luego de tanto esfuerzo y que han logrado capturar a la sospechosa. Ella junto con Tionishia corriendo para descubrir de una vez por toda la identidad de 'D'- "muy bien, ahora vamos a ver quién es el culpable…" -decía mientras le quita el sombrero a 'D'… y lo que descubrió la dejo impactada al igual que el resto de MON- "¿¡DOPPEL!?"

"Auuu, eso pica…" -dijo la descubierta y paralizada Doppelgänger bajo los efectos del tranquilizante- "ese tranquilizante es potente~."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡ASÍ QUE FUISTE TÚ TODO ESTE TIEMPO!" -gritaron todas las mujeres que miraban con odio a una asustada Sasame-.

"¡E-E-E-Esperen un momento! ¡Yo no tenía ni idea que mi personaje era en realidad 'D', se los juro!" -decía la pelinaranja defendiéndose con uno de los cojines del sillón-.

¡Si tú, y de lengua me como un Dango! ¡No te conocemos bien y solo sabemos que eres la prima de Sakura, que otras intenciones ocultas!" -Hanabi exclamo señalando a la pelinaranja-.

"¡Confiesa de una vez! ¡Viniste a Konoha para monopolizar a Naruto-kun alejándolo de nosotras!" -Ino la apuntaba con un kunai-.

"¡SOLO ERES UNA ARRASTRADA QUE ME QUIERE QUITAR MI NOVIO!" -exclamo Hinata que resucito y que deseaba matar a Sasame en ese momento-.

"¡YO QUIERO TENER ESA ARMA COMO ESA!" -exclamo Tenten que tenía corazón en sus ojos, e ignorando por completo la identidad de 'D'- "¡SOLO IMAGÍNENSE LAS COSAS QUE PUEDO HACER EN LAS MISIONES CON UN ARMA QUE SE HACE PASAR POR UNA SIMPLE MALETA!" -al decir eso, todas se le quedan viendo como si tuviera una segunda cabeza para dejar pasar lo sucedido y seguir viendo el programa para el alivio de Sasame-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Más tarde-

"¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Doppel fue 'D' todo el tiempo!?" -exclamo Zombina que le costaba creer que la mencionada siempre fue la que mando la carta y nunca se dieron cuenta-.

"Bueno, estuve hablando con la Srta. Smith, y ella dijo que se hacía cada vez con más chicas, pero no ha escogido a una para casarse" -explico Doppel siendo cargada de caballito por Tionishia, pues aun seguía afectada por el tranquilizante- "como no se decidía por ninguna, quisimos darle un empujoncito mandando una carta amenazadora, y forzarlo a acercarse a una de ellas. Y bien, ¿funciono el plan?" -pregunto a las demás-.

"¿Funciono?" -dijo Zombina dudando que el plan de Doppel y Smith funcionara-.

"Bueno… él se hizo más cercano con todas" -respondió Manako para el desagrado de la Doppelgänger-.

"¿¡De verdad!? ¿¡Todo fue para nada!?" -exclamo ella decepcionada de que su trabajo no sirviera de nada-.

"¡Oye, ¿Por qué no nos contaste nada?! ¡Este era nuestro día libre, ¿sabes?! ¡Debiste habernos contado a nosotras!" -reclamo la pelirroja, incluso Manako quería saber el por qué no le dijeron sobre ese plan-.

"¿Por qué? ¡Porque así sería más divertido!" -fue la respuesta de Doppel que se divirtió mucho- "chicas, realmente trabajaron muy duro estos días, ¿eh? Y no tenían ni idea de que era yo… ¡Las he estado siguiendo todo el tiempo, teniendo algo de diversión, pero supongo que hoy me acerque demasiado y me descubrieron!" -finalizo ella, pues hoy fue divertido ver como sus amigas no la descubrieron hasta hoy día-.

' _Es cierto… ella es ese tipo de persona'_ -pensaron Zombina y Manako que nunca sospecharon de su compañera de equipo-.

"Pero vamos… ¿no se divirtieron hoy?" -pregunto Doppel haciendo que sus amigas se sonrojaran, y Manako respondió con un 'Si… supongo'- "¿Por qué estás tan roja, Manako?"

"B…Bueno… e-el me trato como una chica normal… fue un poco vergonzoso…" -confeso la Cíclope porque ninguno hombre la trato de esa forma como lo hizo Naruto-.

"¡Eso es porque dulzura tiene un gran corazón! ¡No se preocupa por las cosas pequeñas! ¡Además, el arreglo mi falda!" -señalo Tionishia porque podía usar el nuevo vestido que compro, todo gracias al rubio Uzumaki-.

"Yo creo que eso es solamente porque él es un poco ingenuo" -señalo Zombina con una gota de sudor en su cabeza, luego miro su mano derecho que fue cosida gracias al Uzumaki- "bueno, incluso si ese es el caso, él nos demostró que solamente somos chicas normales."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"No importa donde esté Naruto, el nunca discrimina ni hace perjuicios a las personas" -Sakura tenía una pequeña sonrisa-.

"Ojalá lo hubiese conocido mejor, así tendría fotos de mi novio en la pared" -sin saberlo, Ino se ganó miradas asesinas de todas las presentes al decir esas cosas-.

"Es una lástima que las cosas no salieron bien, todo por culpa de Sasuke… hasta Kakashi es parte de las cosas que destruyeron sus sueños" -dijo Tsunade lamentándose por todo lo que paso Naruto, y ahora que lo pensó mejor… quizás Kakashi no era el indicado para ser Hokage pues él debía castigar al Uchiha en vez de perdonarlo-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"… ¿Por qué no nos quedamos en una casa?" -sugirió Manako a sus compañeras y amigas-.

"¡Eso podría ser divertido!" -señalo Tionishia que le gustó la idea-.

"¡Mirare algunos lugares en internet!" -dijo Zombina en buscar un buen lugar para vivir-.

"Oye, no vayas decidiendo cosas por tu cuenta" -reclamo Doppel a la Zombie-.

"Así que supongo que tu escribiste esa segunda también, ¿eh, Doppel?" -pregunto la pelirroja sobre la segunda carta que llego hoy día. Mientras tanto, Naruto Uzumaki caminaba rumbo a su hogar luego que sus citas han terminado, al llegar al cruce de calle, noto a una extraña chica que lo miro fijamente-.

"No sabía que podías escribir de esa manera, ¡bien por ti, Manako!" -decía Tionishia a su amiga por el trabajo que hizo con la segunda carta. De regreso con Naruto, este miraba a esa chica hasta que un camión pasó para que ella desaparezca al instante de la vista del rubio-.

"¿Qué segunda carta?" -pregunto Doppel que no tenía la más mínima idea de que están hablando. Mientras que con el Uzumaki, este se preguntó que paso con esa chica que vio para que una figura sombría sin cabeza que llevaba una guadaña con un hueco en una mano, y con la otra sostenía algo que tenía dos ojos apareció detrás del rubio, engancho el hueco del arma sobre el cuello de su víctima que abrió sus ojos- "yo solo escribí una carta…" -fue la respuesta de Doppel que dejo un incómodo silencio-.

…

…

…

…

"… ¿Eh?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Q-Q-Que diablos era esa cosa!" -exclamo Tenten al no poder creer lo que apareció al final del programa- "¡e-e-esa cosa n-n-no tenía cabeza! ¡Era un cuerpo si cabeza!"

"¡No me digan que hay una interespecie de ese tipo! ¡Si es así, que se mantenga alejada de mi persona!" -exclamo una asustada Temari-.

"¡GYYAAAAAAHHH!" -grito Hinata para luego desmayarse y caer seco al piso-.

"E-E-Entonces la tal Doppel... ¿no es 'D'? -pregunto Sakura que ahora tenía miedo del próximo capítulo-.

"No… como no pensé en eso antes…" -decía Hanabi con una mirada de preocupación que alarmo a todas las presentes- "no creí que el programa de Naruto-san este por terminar, y más con un final triste."

"¡Explícate de una vez, enana saliendo de la etapa Loli!" -exigió Tsunade que tomo a Hanabi y el zarandeo bruscamente- "¡que quisiste decir con que 'no pensaste en ese detalle'! ¡Que le va a pasar a mi hijo!"

"¡Cálmese Tsunade-sama! ¡Recuerde que Hanabi es una niña!" -Sakura logro separar a la Godaime de la Hyūga que tenía los ojos en espiral por la forma que la zarandearon- "por favor Hanabi, explícanos sobre ese final triste que mencionaste" -pregunto ella para que la mencionada se recupere-.

"Bueno, esto pasa mucho en algunos programas de romance donde el protagonista… muere o sacrifica su vida para salvar a la mujer que ama" -respondió la Hyūga para que las demás mujeres abran sus ojos por completo- "si esa cosa extraña que apareció detrás de Naruto-san es algún villano que viene a arruinar las cosas… eso quiere decir que…" -no completo la frase pues muchas ya adivinaron lo que les decía-.

"¡NOOOOOO! ¡MI FUTURO MARIDO ESTA EN PELIGRO DE MUERTE! ¡PORQUE TENA QUE TERMINAR JUSTO EN EL CLIMAX DEL PROGRAMA!" -por segunda vez en la noche, Hinata resucito cuando escucho que su ex novio moriría en el programa para volver a desmayarse-.

Hinata no era la única preocupada, todas las mujeres se preocupaban por la situación del rubio y de aquel ser sin cabeza que apareció al final del programa. ¿Es verdad de que ese ser es el villano que viene para acabar con la vida del Uzumaki? ¿Quien era ese ser tan extraño que ha aparecido? Solo queda esperar y ver que pasara en el siguiente capítulo del programa… si es que desean ver que ocurrirá.

Fin del Capítulo.

* * *

Y de esta forma termina el capítulo 22 de esta historia, de seguro muchos habrán disfrutado ver la cita triple de Naruto con Tionishia, Zombina y Manako. Para el siguiente capítulo que lo subiré para el 1 de Julio… -sonido de redoble de tambores- ¡se viene lo que por fin han estado esperando! ¡El debut de la Dullahan y Waifu favorita de muchos, Lala-chan! Para esta ocasión, la única pista que les daré… y espero que no sea tan fácil como las anteriores, es que es la chica solo aparece en la Saga Shippuden. Para finalizar, les dejo este Omake que se me ocurrió al terminar la historia, nos leemos luego.

* * *

-Omake-

-Konohagakure no Sato - Sábado 14:26 de la tarde-

"¡QUE ES LO QUE QUEREMOS!" -una mujer grito a una multitud que era conformada por varias féminas: Kunoichis, civiles, mujeres casadas e incluso niñas estaban presentes. Todas portaban distintas armas como escobas, trapeadores, pinchos, hoces hasta incluso botellas quebradas-.

"¡VENGANZA!" -contestaron todas las presentes elevando en alto sus armas-.

"¡Y QUIÉN ES NUESTRO OBJETIVO!" -volvió a gritar la mujer esperando la respuesta de las demás-.

"¡SHIZUNE!" -gritaron todas respondieron furiosas para empezar la caza. Entre la multitud de mujeres estaban las chicas que se alojaban en la Mansión Senju-.

"¡Adelante mis hermanas! ¡Vayamos por esa traidora y apliquemos justicia en nombre de todas las mujeres menos desarrolladas de las naciones elementales!" -con un grito de guerra todas salen en cacería de la castaña-.

Lo que iba a ser un sábado tranquilo, se convirtió en una loca cacería de la asistente de la Godaime Hokage por lo que pasó la noche anterior con el programa de "Monster Musume no Uzumaki". Todo esto se debía a la sorpresa que el personaje Tionishia que poseía los senos más grandes jamás visto en la historia, ¡ella superaba por demás de lo exagerado a Tsunade Senju! Eso es lo que provocó la ira de todas al pensar que de algún modo, Shizune se contactó con el desaparecido Uzumaki para que le de ese personaje.

Mientras las mujeres comenzaron a buscar a su presa, Shizune se ocultó en un callejón cercano, tratando de normalizar su respiración y bajar al máximo su presencia de Chakra al máximo por las Kunoichis que se unieron a la persecución. La pelinegra pensaba como su día se volvió una carrera por su vida, asomo un poco su cabeza solo para que sus ojos puedan ver la entrada al callejón y de inmediato se ocultó porque un grupo de niñas de academia armadas con cinturones de cuero mojado pasaron por ahí.

"Por qué me tienen que pasar estas cosas a mi…" -se preguntaba la pelinegra que con cuidado se movió por el callejón para que no la descubran- "todo esto es culpa de Naruto-kun y esa Tionishia… aunque no me quejo ya que siempre he querido que mi busto sea un poco más grande… ¡pero el de esa Ogro es exageradamente enorme!" -rápidamente se tapó la boca al darse cuenta del error por gritar tan fuerte. Rápidamente miro a su alrededor si alguien viniera, pero al parecer no pasó nada- "fiu~, que alivio… por un momento pensé…"

"¡YA TE ENCONTRE!" -una voz interrumpió a la pelinegra que apenas reacciono para poder esquivar un puñetazo cargado de Chakra que se dirigía a su rostro- "¡sí que eres una rata escurridiza! ¡Me tomo tiempo encontrar y ahora pagaras por esta traición!" -dijo un chica pelirosada muy molesta-.

"¡S-S-S-S-Sakura!" -exclamo Shizune aterrada que la mencionada la haya encontrado- "¡e-e-espera un poco! Sabes que es solo un programa, no tienes que tomártelo tan a pecho…" -al mencionar la palabra 'pecho', eso hizo que Sakura se enfurezca más- "¡quise decir, no te lo tomes tan en serio!"

"¡VAS A MORIR! ¡SHANAAROOO!" -grito la iracunda Haruno sobre Shizune que logró huir usando el Shunshin no Jutsu y evitar el golpe- "¡NO PUEDES ESTAR HUYENDO TODO EL TIEMPO, TRAIDORA! ¡TODAS LAS MUJERES DE KONOHA TE ESTAN BUSCANDO!" -grito saliendo del callejón y encontrar a Shizune-.

En el momento que Sakura se retiró, un tarro de basura se movió, la tapa se abrió revelando a la pelinegra cubierta de basura y una cascara de banana sobre su cabeza.

"Hoy no es mi día… y ahora apesto demasiado" -decía Shizune con cataratas de lágrimas en sus ojos- "corro mucho peligro estando afuera. Debo regresar pronto con Tsunade-sama, ella es la única que me puede proteger" -dicho eso salió del bote de basura y camino con precaución-.

Mientras las mujeres seguían buscando a la mujer que las traiciono, ninguna se percató que su presa se escabullía por los callejones cuando no la veían. No por nada ella es una de las mejores Jōnin e Iryō-nin de la aldea. Poco a poco las oportunidades de la pelinegra se redujeron cuando empezaron a registrar cada callejón, así que no tuvo más remedio que continuar saltando por los techos de las casas y azoteas de edificios.

"Un poco más… solo falta poco para llegar hasta la mansión y estaré a salvo…" -decía Shizune viendo que su salvación está cerca. Cuando llego a otra azotea, una lluvia de Kunais cayó sobre la pelinegra- "¡AAAAAAHHHH!" -grito desesperada que corría de lado a lado, evitando la lluvia mortal de Kunais- "¡QUIEN LANZO TODO ESTO!" -gritaba para luego detenerse, ver a su alrededor y buscar al responsable que era nadie más que Tenten en la terraza de otro edificio- "¿¡EEEHHHH!? ¿¡TU TAMBIEN, TENTEN!?"

"¡Al fin te encontré! ¡Tú y tus malditas ubres de vaca súper desarrolladas!" -exclamo la furiosa experta en armas- "¡te mandare a volar lejos de aquí!" -dicho eso realizo unos sellos manuales que activaron los sellos explosivos que tenían las Kunais que arrojo, cosa que Shizune apenas se da vuelta-.

"…Por qué" -dijo la pelinegra con ojos llorosos viendo que no tenía escapatoria. Los sellos explosivos se activaron, volando la azotea por completo, y Shizune salió dispara al cielo gracias a la explosión- "¡TSUNADE-SAMA, SALVEMEEEE!" -gritaba mientras caía estrepitosamente al suelo, y que por milagro sobrevivió a la caída. Pasaron unos cinco segundos para que se levante de forma lenta- "… aauhh… no sé cómo… pero sigo viva… por ahora…" -con las fuerzas que le quedaban intento esconderse en un callejón cercano, pero la explosión solo llamo la atención de las mujeres que continuaban buscando a la traidora-.

"¡MIREN, AHÍ ESTA!" -grito una civil señalando para que las demás volteen a ver a Shizune que palideció por completo- "¡HAY QUE ATRAPARLA!" -todas corrieron para darle su merecido a la pelinegra que se dio por vencida y aceptar la más grande paliza de su vida-.

"¡Rápido, tenemos que protegerla!" -grito una voz masculina para que varios hombres, Shinobis y civiles se ponga en medio del camino para proteger a una sorprendida Shizune-.

"¡Que están haciendo! ¡Apártense de nuestro camino o sufrirán las consecuencias!" -exigió saber Sakura tronándose los nudillos para intimidar a los hombres que no parecían estar asustados-.

"¡Nosotros venimos a proteger a nuestra amada Tionishia-sama!" -gritaron todos los hombres de la aldea decididos a proteger a Shizune, solo está el detalle que la confundieron con el personaje del programa-.

"¿…Eh?" -alcanzo a decir la pelinegra con una gran gota de sudor sobre su cabeza, ¿la llamaron Tionishia-sama?-.

"¡MALDITOS PERVERTIDOS! ¡AHORA CONFUNDEN LA REALIDAD CON UN ESTUPIDO PROGRAMA!" -grito una de las mujeres al ver que entre los hombres están sus novios y esposos-.

"¡Nosotros protegeremos los pechos de Tionishia-sama!" -grito uno de los hombres para que los demás lo apoyen, dejando boquiabierta a Shizune- "¡POR TIONISHIA-SAMA!" -volvió a gritar para que todos lo imiten, lo que provocó la ira de todas las mujeres que se lanzaron para darle su merecidos a esos infieles que prefieren a un personaje ficticio-.

"Fui salvada por unos pervertidos…" -dijo Shizune con cataratas de lagrima en sus ojos, nunca pensó que sería rescatada por las personas que tanto detesta- "mejor me voy a la mansión… ya he tenido suficiente…" -dicho eso, se fue caminando rumbo a la mansión Senju mientras los hombres se sacrificaron para salvar a su diosa como ellos se referían a Tionishia-.

Luego de varios días, las cosas regresaron a la normalidad gracias a la intervención de Kakashi y Tsunade, el Rokudaime multo a todas las mujeres por los daños que causaron aquel día, sin mencionar que pagarían la cuenta medica de todos los hombres que lastimaron. Al principio se negaron en pagar las multas pero gracias a la "amable" conversación que tuvieron con la Godaime, todas tuvieron que aceptar el castigo, y de paso pedir disculpas a Shizune por intentar matarla… y de paso nunca hacer enfadar a la Senju si agreden a su alumna y mejor amiga.

Fin del Omake.


	26. D… de Dullahan

¡Wassup Bitches! Hoy es el día… la continuación que muchos han estado pidiendo a gritos… ¡el capítulo en que Lala la Dullahan hará su gran aparición! ¡Por fin de tantos capitulo y dos especiales, podrán ver a Lala-chan en acción! Antes que empiece la historia, hare las menciones de aquellos que han logrado adivinar o acertar sobre el parentesco de Lala a cierto personaje femenino de Naruto. Los lectores son **OTAKUFire, Metalero Anarkista, Gadihan y Shunk Kisaragi.** Y por primera vez hare una mención especial a **lucasmartinsantiagoponga** que adivino con anticipación sobre el personaje femenino porque es la misma idea que tenía cuando la elegí.

Ahora, quiero decir unas últimas cositas antes si no es mucha la molestia: Primero empezare con un "Guest" de incluir personajes de "Monster Girl Encyclopedia" a este fic. La verdad es una buena idea pero ya mencione que este fic será fiel a la historia del manga, además que será mucho trabajo meter nuevos personajes e inventar una historia de sus vidas y de cómo se enamorara de Naruto. Pero… tal vez lo piense con "La vida difícil de un Ex Shinobi".

Y Segundo se trata del comentario de **nahummtza2012** sobre Naruto siendo como Kimihito. No sé si leíste en fic anteriores pero así es la historia, Naruto es como el protagonista del Manga de "Monster Musume no Iru Nichijō", su vida, relaciones, accidentes, etc. Si no te gusta, puedes leer el otro Crossover que tengo si lo deseas. Bueno, ahora que he aclaro las cosas… ¡disfruten del Fucking capítulo, montón de puercas!

* * *

"Blah blah blah" (Personajes hablando)

' _Blah blah blah'_ (Personajes pensando)

((Blah blah blah)) (Personajes conversando por teléfono)

* * *

Capítulo 23: D… de Dullahan.

"Tsunade-sama… esto… me puede explicar el por qué mamá y la madre de Shikamaru están aquí" -pregunto Sakura viendo a su madre y la del vago de Shikamaru paradas al lado de la Senju que tenía una sonrisa-.

"Como ya sabrán, en esta mansión hay muchas hospedadas que solo me causan dolores de cabeza, entre ellas esta una que sufre muchos delirios" -respondió Tsunade que miraba fijamente a Hinata que bufaba muy molesta- "y Shizune está de vacaciones debido a que un grupo de tontas celosas estuvieron linchando por toda la aldea" -cabe decir que las presentes estaban apenadas de lo que hicieron días atrás y que el dinero de la multa que pagaron fue usado para que Shizune se tomó unas muy bien merecidas vacaciones- "es por eso que se me ocurrió la gran idea de traer a mis primeras alumnas para que me den una mano" -Sakura e Ino arquearon una ceja al escuchar esa parte- "no me refiero a ustedes dos, hablo de Mebuki y Yoshino. Ellas fueron el primer equipo de Genin que tuve a mi cargo" -revelo la Senju dejando boquiabiertas a todas las chicas presentes que no sabían que Tsunade tuvo un equipo de Genin-.

"¿¡EHHH!? ¡COMO QUE MI MADRE FUE ALUMNA SUYA! ¡PORQUE NO ME LO DIJO, PODIA HABERME AYUDADO CON LOS EXAMENES ESCRITOS DE MEDICINA!" -Sakura lloraba ríos de lágrimas por perder esa ventaja-.

"Tan cerca y no saber que tenía a las alumnas de Tsunade-sama a lado de mi casa… porque no lo sabía" -Tenten imitaba a Sakura llorando ríos de lágrimas-.

"Ay Sakura, hay muchas cosas de desconoces sobre mi" -respondió Mebuki decepcionada de su hija- "pero no me sorprende mucho, desde que tenías ocho años, tú y tu amiga Ino han estado obsesionadas por el Uchiha que han pasado por alto muchas cosas como su entrenamiento de Kunoichi" -al decir esas cosas, la pelirosa y la rubia se pusieron rojas de la vergüenza al contar cosas de sus pasados que han deseado olvidar- "cuando entraste a la academia, muchas veces te ofrecí entrenarte pero siempre decías que estabas ocupada en ganarte el corazón de tu "Sasuke-kun" antes que Ino-chan se te adelantara."

"Tuviste suerte que al menos tu hija sobresalió en su carrera… Shikamaru se ha vuelto mucho más perezoso de lo que fue antes" -comento Yoshino dejando salir un largo suspiro- "como desearía que al menos se tome más en serio su cargo como Jōnin en vez de estar holgazaneando."

"Aun me cuesta asimilar que dos civiles y madres hayan sido las primeras alumnas de Tsunade-sama. Yo pensé que Kushina-sensei fue la única" -comento una muy sorprendida Anko que no sabía ese detalle sobre las recién llegadas-.

"Lo sé, yo tampoco puedo creerlo" -hasta Kurenai le costaba aceptar este gran hecho-.

"Créanlo o no, Ellas fueron mis alumnas en el pasado junto con Kushina y Mikoto. Las cuatro fueron las mejores Kunoichis en toda su generación que se ganaron el nombre de "Las Cuatro Rosas Letales de Konoha" -dijo Tsunade muy orgullosa de sus primeras alumnas-.

"Gracias por decir eso Tsunade-sensei… es una lástima que Mikoto y Kushina no estén con nosotras. Hubiera sido una linda reunión si al menos ellas estuvieran vivas" -dijo Yoshino triste, también Mebuki y Tsunade se entristecieron al recordar a las dos fallecidas miembros del equipo-.

"Oigan, no hay que pensar en esas cosas. Sé que sus muertes fueron una gran pérdida para nosotras, pero ellas no le gustaría que no deprimiéramos" -dijo Mebuki para que Yoshino y Tsunade dejen a un lado la perdida que sus amigas- "por cierto sensei, ¿para qué nos llamó?"

"Es simple, solo tienen que evitar que las demás se maten entre sí, o que Hinata pierda la cabeza" -respondió Tsunade apuntando a las demás huéspedes en la mansión de su abuelo- "y tienen el permiso de usar la fuerza bruta si es necesario" -al decir eso, todas las presentes sintieron escalofríos al ver esas sonrisas en los labios de las alumnas de Tsunade. Era la misma forma que la Senju sonreía cuando estaba a punto de moler a golpes al pobre que provoco la ira de la mujer-.

"Sera algo divertido, es como recordar los viejos tiempos cuando apaleamos a más de mil ninjas renegados que intentaron abusarnos" -dijo Yoshino tronándose sus nudillos- "aún recuerdo como su líder nos rogo que le perdonáramos su vida, pobre iluso."

"Kushina le arranco las extremidades con sus cadenas de Chakra y le destrozo la cabeza de un pisotón. Ese bastardo merecía morir de la forma más dolorosa y lenta… pero una muerte rápida es mucho mejor" -remarco Mebuki feliz de como aquel líder de ese grupo de ninjas murió por los crímenes que cometió-.

"Si fueran unas Senju estaría orgullosa de llamarlas mis bebés" -lloraba Tsunade de felicidad, sus alumnas seguían siendo las mismas Kunoichis letales que entreno-.

Aparte de la extraña escena, todas las mujeres que hospedaban en la mansión comenzaron a temblar de miedo, algo les decía que si una de ellas llega a provocar a las antiguas alumnas de Tsunade… de seguro pasarían un largo tiempo en el hospital.

-Más tarde - 21:55 de la noche-

"Bien, ya hemos preparado las botanas para esta noche" -anuncio Mebuki que preparo un gran festín para esta noche- "muy bien todas, ya estamos listas para ver el programa" -le dijo a todas que parecían algo preocupadas- "y ahora que les pasa, ¿Por qué tienen esas caras largas?"

"Porque posiblemente esté sea el último capítulo del programa… ¡Y QUE NARUTO-SAN TIENE LA MUERTE ASECHANDO SU CUELLO!" -Hanabi rompió en llanto-.

"Muchas de nosotras no queremos ver que el programa termine con la muerte de Naruto-kun" -menciono una dolida Ino de ver la muerte del rubio que se enamoró-.

"No se pongan así, solo es un programa" -señalo Yoshino para que las chicas menos Kurenai y Anko se le queden viendo- "entiendo que se preocupen por él, yo también estoy preocupada por el pero no deben tomarse en serio si Naruto va a morir o no en el programa."

"¡MI AMADO NARUTO-KUN ESTA AL BORDE DE LAS GARRAS DE LA MUERTE Y YO NO PUEDO HACER NADA PARA PROTEGERLO!" -Hinata estaba más dramática de lo usual, misteriosamente una luz la ilumina y cientos de rosas la rodean-.

"De donde rayos salieron esas flores" -pregunto Sakura viendo a su amiga Ino que negaba con la cabeza de haberle dado esas flores a la Hyūga- "como sea… hay veces que Hinata es impredecible."

"Pienso igual que tú. A veces me sorprende que nuestro padre no es capaz de descubrir el santuario que armo mi hermana, el cual está detrás de la puerta con cadenas" -dijo Hanabi que se ganó la mirada asesina de su hermana mayor que iba darle una gran golpiza por hablar demás pero su hermanita se le adelanto y saco el control remoto del collar- "alto ahí loca" -dijo al momento de presionar el botón dándole una buena descarga eléctrica a Hinata que cae inconsciente- "y hay veces que ella no aprende a controlarse."

"Hinata está cada vez peor, creo que la terapia no funciona para nada" -Karui daba su punto de vista-.

"Cada día está peor que antes" -comentaron muchas de las presentes al mismo tiempo, lo que saco unas gotas de sudor a Yoshino y Mebuki que querían preguntar qué cosas hacia la Hyūga pero en ese momento empezó el programa, a lo que todas tomaron asiento sin antes despertar a una Hinata ahumada-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ver Opening: Monster Musume no Iru Nichijō OP

"Estoy en casa~ Oigan, que alguien venga a abrirme la puerta~" -decía Naruto que llego a su hogar-.

"¡Hey, esposo regreso!" -dijo una feliz Papi que se encontraba jugando videojuegos con Miia, Suu y Rachnera que iba perdiendo. Todas las chicas fueron de inmediato a recibirlo en la entrada de la casa-.

"Incluso si fue para capturar al culpable, fue algo arriesgado para él" -comento Mero preocupada por su Danna-sama-.

"Yo tendría que haber ido con ellos, si tan solo pudiera haber sido de ayuda…" -dijo Centorea que quería acompañar a su amo pero este le dijo que no era necesario y que cuidara de la casa mientras él estaba afuera-.

"¡Bienvenido, Dārin! ¿Hallaron al culpable?" -saludo Miia recibiendo a Naruto en la entrada-.

"Ah, bueno… creo que… es ella" -respondió el rubio a una chica que llevaba vestido blanco hasta los muslos, con un abrigo negro largo. Sobre el vestido y abrigo, había un corsé con armadura de estilo occidental lacado en negro con guantes acorazados a la altura de los bíceps y botas de tacón alto con armadura hasta los muslos. Envuelto alrededor de su cuello, había una larga bufanda y portaba guadaña negra. Pero lo más perturbador… es que la invitada no tenía cabeza-.

"¡GYAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" -grito la Lamia con todas sus fuerzas y que se le escucho en toda la casa-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡GYAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" -Hinata grito de la misma manera que Miia para luego desmayarse-.

"Y ahora qué le pasa esa loca" -pregunto Sasame viendo a la desmayada Hyūga que tenía espuma en la boca-.

"Hinata no es alguien que soporte ver cuerpos descuartizados" -respondió Kurenai- "en las primeras misiones de mi equipo, nos encontramos con una persona que le cortaron dos de una de sus manos. Hinata vio la sangre derramar y quedo petrificada."

"¡Jajajaja! ¡Ya recuerdo ese día! ¡Usted trajo a mi hermana que quedo como estatua todo el día!" se carcajeaba Hanabi recordando ese día- "¡le dibuje muchas cosas en su cara, y hasta la fecha de hoy nunca supo quién lo hizo! ¡Jajajajaja!"

"¡ASÍ QUE FUISTE LA QUE ESCRIBIO EN MI FRENTE SUPER ACOSADORA HANABI! ¡TE VAS A ENTERAR!" -Hinata de lanza al ataque pero una fuerte descarga la detuvo de inmediato-.

"¡Ha-ha! ¡Como si fueras capaz de tocarme! ¡Mientras tenga el control en mis manos, jamás podrás ponerme un dedo encima!" -se burló la Hyūga menor de su hermana que estaba tirada en el piso toda chamuscada-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡ES UN…! ¡ES UN…! ¡ES UN…! ¡ES UN FANTASMA SIN CABEZA!" -gritaba aterrada la Lamia cuando vio el cuerpo de la 'invitada' que trajo su Dārin-.

"¿¡Q-Qué!?" -fue lo único que pudo decir Centorea que tampoco podía creer lo que está viendo-.

"¡A-Aléjate de ella, Dārin!" -ordeno Miia que tomo de una de los brazos de Naruto para apartarlo de la 'invitada'-.

"¡Uwah! ¡Oye, espera!" -decía el tratando de calmar a la pelirroja pero termino tropezándose con una de las piernas de la 'chica sin cabeza' y caigan en encima de Miia-.

"¡NWAH!" -grito Miia cuando le cayeron los dos cuerpos encima, luego del golpe ella levanto la vista y vio el corte transversal del cuello de la chica, poniendo pálida a la pelirroja- "¡GUWEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!"

-Minutos después-

"Aruji-dono… ¿Qué rayos paso? ¿Qué es exactamente… esta chica sin cabeza? Con una guadaña…" -Centorea fue la primera en preguntar sobre la recién desconocida sentada en uno de los sillones de la casa. Papi y Suu eran las únicas que se encontraban en la puerta viendo a la invitada-.

"Yo tampoco tengo idea" -fue la simple respuesta del Uzumaki que abrigaba con una manta a Miia echada en el sillón, ella no se recuperaba de lo que vio y murmuraba cosas como 'corte transversal', 'tráquea' y 'columna'-.

"¿Entonces por qué la trajo con usted?" -volvió a preguntar la Centauro ante la ingenuidad de su amo-.

"Bueno, iba de camino a casa, cuando ella engancho su guadaña alrededor de mi cuello…" -explicaba el Uzumaki lo sucedido. Cuando este sintió aquel arma en su cuello pero no pasó nada a medida que pasaban los segundos- "pensé que algo iba a pasar y cuando mire detrás mío… ella había perdido su cabeza" -recordando como el cuerpo de la 'chica sin cabeza' parecía estar buscando con desesperación su cabeza y de pedir ayuda al rubio-.

"Lo que no entiendo es como perdió su cabeza…" -señalo Rachnera que parecía ser imposible que una persona pueda perder su propia cabeza-.

"No podría haberla dejado ahí, así que la traje conmigo" -de esa forma Naruto termino su historia de cómo conoció a la dichosa 'chica sin cabeza-.

' _Ella no es un cachorro perdido…'_ -pensaron Centorea y Rachnera que compartieron en mismo pensamiento-.

"Pero, ¿A dónde iría su cabeza?" -pregunto Centorea queriendo saber en qué lugar desapareció la cabeza de la invitada-.

"Estábamos en una pendiente… así que pienso que rodo camino abajo hasta el parque al fondo de la colina" -dedujo el Uzumaki que conocía bien la zona- "en fin, saldré a buscar su cabeza" -dijo para sorpresa de todas las chicas menos Miia que seguía aturdida-.

"¿¡Ahora!?" -exclamo Centorea viendo la hora y que pronto anochecerá-.

"Ya casi anochece, ¿Por qué no tratas mañana? ¿Y por qué saldrías a ayudar a alguien que te amenazó con una guadaña…?" -pregunto Rachnera luego de oír la historia completa-.

"Bueno, quiero decir, es su cabeza… no puedo dejar que la cabeza de una chica reciba una paliza como esa. Simplemente no es correcto" -fue la respuesta del Uzumaki que sorprendió a todas-.

"Entonces nosotras deberemos ayudarte. Ven, Miia" -dijo Centorea tomando la cabeza de la mencionada que apenas empezó a reaccionar-.

"¿Eh? ¿Ustedes ayudaran?" -decía Naruto ante la inesperada ayuda de las chicas-.

"¡No necesitas hacerlo por tu cuenta, Danna-sama!" -dijo Mero equipada con unas linternas-.

"¡Papi también va a ayudar!" -dijo Papi que llevaba una linterna en su cabeza-.

"¡Gracias, chicas!" -agradeció Naruto por todo el apoyo que le brindaban las chicas… aunque Miia era la que menos tenía ganas- "¡bien, ya nos vamos!"

"Yo me quedare aquí con Suu y la pequeña chica sin cabeza" -dijo Rachnera que se quedaría a cuidar a las mencionadas para que el rubio le encargue el trabajo y retirarse. Pero nadie se percató de la pequeña sonrisa que tenía la Arachne que miraba el cuerpo sin cabeza-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Alguien sabe que interespecie puede vivir con su cabeza separada" -pregunto al aire Kurenai, lo que las demás mujeres no tienen ni la más mínima idea-.

"Zombina es una posibilidad, ella es una rompecabezas andante" -Anko dio un gran punto-.

"Eso me recuerda a ese Akatsuki inmortal que nos enfrentamos hace tiempo" -comento Ino al recordar aquel Akatsuki que decapitaron pero siguió con vida- "no me digan que esa interespecie hizo algún tipo de pacto con una religión oscura o algo por el estilo" -menciono ella algo asustada-.

"No lo creo, pero… siendo sincera, cualquier cosa se puede esperar en ese programa" -señalo Tenten- "solo espero que ese personaje no resulte ser el mío, no quiero que la gente me vea como la villana."

"Tampoco el mío, tengo una reputación de tener poca paciencia y ser villana, sería desastroso para mí" -marco Sakura nerviosa-.

"¡No se olviden de mí! ¡Yo tampoco tengo un personaje en el programa!" -exclamo Hanabi que se sentía algo olvidada entre las mujeres de la mansión- "pero siendo honesta, no me molestaría tener un personaje que se le caiga la cabeza. Solo miren como esta mi hermana" -señalando a una Hinata oculta detrás del sillón abrazando sus piernas-.

"Cuerpos que se mueven sin cabezas… cabezas parlantes que hablan… seres horribles sin cabezas…" -decía la Hyūga algo pálida y sin dejar de temblar-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Parque de la ciudad - 22:44 de la noche-

"Hmmm… ¡no puedo ver mucho porque esta oscuro!" -decía Papi que revisaba el parque desde el cielo, pero aun con la ayuda de la linterna que llevaba, era difícil de buscar-.

En otro sector, Mero saco su cabeza del agua del estanque que se localiza en la zona sur del parque.

"No la veo aquí en el estanque, ¡pero tratare de buscar un poco más!" -dijo la Sirena al Uzumaki que la esperaba cerca del estanque-.

"¡Gracias! ¡Ten cuidado, esta oscuro!" -advirtió el Uzumaki para que Mero siga con la búsqueda dentro del agua. Luego se unió a Centorea para revisar algunos lugares con la ayuda de las linternas-.

"Aruji-dono, ¿ya reviso el lugar de allá?" -pregunto Centorea en cierta zona que vio para que el rubio que solo encontró basura que dejaron algunas personas- "¿Qué hay de ti, Miia…?"

"¡GYAAAAHAAAH, ES UNA CABEZAAAAAA!" -grito la Lamia que le saco un buen susto a Naruto y Centorea que fueron hacia donde Miia que se encontraba oculta detrás de un árbol. El Uzumaki busco con la linterna la cabeza que vio la pelirroja… pero resulto ser otra cosa-.

"Cálmate Miia, es solo la cabeza de un maniquí" -dijo Centorea a la mencionada para que se tranquilizara-.

"¡NO PUEDO HACERLO! ¡NO QUIERO SEGUIR BUSCANDO UNA CABEZA!" -gritaba la aterrada Lamia- "¡probablemente sea solo una especie que no tiene cabeza! ¡No hay cabeza, así que solo vayámonos a caaaaaasa!" -decía entre lágrimas-.

"¿En serio estas tan aterrada?" -pregunto Centorea viendo lo asustada que esta la pelirroja-.

"Miia no está a gusto con cosas Gore como cabezas cercenadas. Bueno, no creo que incluso cosas como esta sean fáciles para alguien que le gustan las cosas Gore…" -explico Naruto para continuar con la búsqueda-.

"Es verdad, pero quizás deberías encontrar la cabeza rápido y regresar a casa" -sugirió Centorea que continuo buscando la cabeza perdida-.

"Bueno, no querríamos hacer esperar demasiado a las otras" -comento Naruto-.

"Eso no es a lo que me refería…" -menciono la Centauro que ilumino su rostro con la linterna dándole un aspecto aterrador que preocupo al Uzumaki- "el objeto que estamos buscando es una cabeza cercenada. Si fuera encontraba por gente que no conoce la situación actual…" -el Uzumaki comprendió mejor lo que ella le está explicando-.

"Si fuera una persona normal que encontrara la cabeza, pensarían que era parte de un cuerpo desmembrado… nosotros seriamos sospechosos" -añadió Naruto que no quería ver su rostro en el periódico culpando de homicidio- "yo preferiría no ser confrontado por la policía…"

"¿Pero ella que es exactamente? ¿Algún tipo de Zombie?" -pregunto la rubia revisando unos arbustos-.

"Yo creo que un Zombie necesita su cabeza para mover su cuerpo… y ella es diferente de Zombina-san"

"Tal vez sea justo como dice Miia, y ella es una especie que no tiene cabeza…" -comento Centorea imaginándose a un extraño ser sin cabeza y que su rostro sea parte de su torso-.

"No, definitivamente vi su rostro por un momento" -señalo Naruto seguro, además que la idea de un ser como menciono la Centauro era algo ridículo-.

"Así eso la haría una…" -decía Centorea tomando una pose pensativa, tratando de pensar en que especie pertenecía la 'chica sin cabeza' hasta que…-.

"¡GYAAAAHHHHH!" -por segunda vez en la noche, se escuchó el fuerte grito de Miia, y esta vez se escuchó en todo el parque-.

"… ¿Tal vez la encontró esta vez?" -pregunto Naruto creyendo que Miia logro encontrar lo que han estado buscando-.

Los dos caminaron hacia donde vino aquel grito, no bastaron ni cinco minutos hasta que encontraron a Miia desmayada en el piso mientras el alma de ella le salía por la boca. Y en frente de Miia, se encontraba la cabeza perdida que tanto han estado buscando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡GYAAAAHHHHH!" -por segunda vez Hinata grito con todas sus fuerzas para después desmayarse, mientras las demás mujeres abrieron sus ojos por completo al ver que la cabeza que encontró el Uzumaki, resulto ser una de verdad-.

"¡E-E-E-E-E-ES UNA CABEZA REAL!" -grito asustada, aunque fuese una sádica pervertida ver una cabeza cercenada lo llevaba a un nivel superior de miedo-.

"No tomes la cabeza, no tomes la cabeza, no tomes la cabeza…" -repetía Ino una y otra vez sosteniendo un rosario que sacó de la nada-.

"¡Este capítulo paso a ser uno de terror!" -exclamo Sasame tapándose la cara con un cojín. Ella nunca le gustó las películas de terror que le mostraba su prima Kotohime-.

"¡No puedo creer que en verdad exista alguien que pueda separar su cabeza de su cuerpo y seguir viva!" -Mebuki estaba horrorizada, era la primera vez que veía algo como una cabeza viviente-.

"Y yo creí que cuando Kushina se enfadaba era aterradora, ¡pues ahora veo una cabeza abandonada!" -ahora era el turno de Yoshino que temblaba de miedo-.

"Ni en mis misiones de asesinato veía cosas como estas" -Karui cubría los ojos ante semejante imagen-.

"¡Ni en las clases de anatomía sufrimos al ver esto!" -Ino recordó que hacía sus exámenes de anatomía usando muñecos de practica-.

"Oigan…" -en ese momento Sakura hablo y a diferencia de las demás, ella no parecía estar asustada en absoluto- "no sé si mi vista está fallando, pero… creo que esa cabeza luce idéntica a Hinata" -señalo la cabeza que salía en la pantalla, haciendo que todas comparen el parecido con Hinata y sorprenderse que se ven idénticas-.

"¿¡EEEEHH!? ¡ES CIERTO!" -exclamaron todas al ver que la cabeza cercenada se parecía a la Hyūga peliazul-.

"¿¡QUÉ!? ¡OTRO FENÓMENO QUE ME ROBA MI IDENTIDAD!" -gritaba Hinata escupiendo fuego por la boca- "¡YA ME BASTA QUE ESA LAMIA SE PAREZCA A MI, PERO QUE…! Esperen un momento… ya lo entiendo…" -de pronto se calmó cuando se le vino una idea- "Ohhh, Naruto-kun quedó prendado de mi belleza que no se conforma con una imitadora. Eso quiere decir que me ama" -la Hyūga se estaba regodeando de su reciente popularidad-.

"O quizás te odie tanto que ahora quiere humillarte por dos al meter otro personaje que se ve idéntica a ti" -señalo Hanabi rompiendo la burbuja de fantasía de su hermana que se deprimió mucho- "pero aun no entiendo… por qué mete otro personaje que se parece a mi hermana. Digo, ya está Miia y con eso basta."

"No creo que ella haya… no, es imposible. Ella nunca tuvo nada en contra de Naruto, hasta se notaba que ella le gustaba, hasta ella quería tener un hijo con él" -decía la pelirosa recordando a cierta chica que conoció en una de sus misiones, pero ahora se arrepintió de decir eso porque Hinata la escucho-.

"¡HABLA AHORA HARUNO! ¡QUIEN ES LA SULIPANTA QUE ME QUIERE ROBAR EL DERECHO DE SER LA MADRE DE LOS HIJOS DE MI NARUTO-KUN!" -Hinata sometió a Sakura de tal forma que la tenía en el aire solo con tomarla del cuello de su blusa-.

"¡HANABI, AYUDAME!" -la pelirosa pidió ayuda a la mencionada que amenazo a su hermana con electrocutarla, obligando a Hinata a regañadientes suelte a Sakura que suspiro aliviada- "muchas gracias Hanabi, te debo una" -agradeció a la Hyūga menor que solo levanto un pulgar en señal que todo está bien- "mira Hinata, esto es un secreto que no muchos saben, pero que me dirías que hay una sacerdotisa que conocí años atrás… y que ella se ve físicamente idéntica a ti."

"…" -Hinata se quedó callada e inmóvil, como si su cerebro trataba de analizar lo que la pelirosa le dijo hasta que por fin reacciono- "espera un momento… dices que hay una chica… que es idéntica a mi…" -Sakura solo asiente para luego retroceder de la Hyūga que tenía algunas venas en rostro, lo que le dio un aspecto aterrador- "¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡NO ACEPTO QUE EXISTA OTRA MUJER IDENTICA A MI! ¡YA ME BASTA CON SOPORTAR A ESA LAMIA USURPADORA DE IDENTIDAD PARA SABER QUE EXISTE OTRA MUJER EN LA VIDA REAL!"

"¡NO HINA-CHAN, TU ERES UNICA! ¡NO CREAS LAS PALABRAS DE SAKURA-SAN, POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS!" -Kurenai trataba de calmar a su alumna, que poco a poco lo lograba-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Dios, ella sí que es difícil…" -dijo Centorea viendo a la Lamia desmayada para luego levantarla- "Aruji-dono, me la llevare para calmarla. Y de paso llamare a Papi y Mero de que encontramos lo que estamos buscando. Lo siento pero ¿podría pedirle que se encargue de la cabeza?"

"¿¡Qué!?" -exclamo Naruto ante la petición de Centorea que se retiró del lugar llevándose consigo a Miia- "supongo que puedo… pero no me refería…" -con algo de miedo, dirigió su mirada a la cabeza que se mantenía quieta y con los ojos cerrados. Noto que esta chica tenía la piel azul y largo cabello largo con un largo mechón que sobresale delante-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡No me digas que el en verdad va a tomar esa cabeza!" -decía Ino aterrada- "¡por favor Naruto-kun no lo hagas, quien sabe en donde ha estado esa cabeza!"

"Aunque no me guste decirlo… el tendrá que tomar la cabeza para seguir con la trama del programa" -dijo una resignada Tenten-.

"¡PERO QUIEN SABE QUE PUEDA PASAR SI NARUTO TOMA ESA CABEZA!" -exclamo Sakura- "¡PUEDE QUE SEA VICTIMA DE UN MAL DE OJO O UNA MALDICION, QUE NO LA TOME POR LOS PECHOS DE TSUNADE-SAMA!" -al decir eso se ganó un buen coscorrón en la cabeza, una por parte de Tsunade… y otro por parte de su madre-.

"¡Para que aprendas a no estar diciendo cosas sobre mis pechos!" -reclamo la molesta Senju-.

"Lo mío fue por decir esas cosa a Tsunade-sensei" -dijo Mebuki regañando a su hija-.

"Espero que en verdad Naruto-san no sea maldecido cuando tome esa cabeza" -dijo Hanabi que esta igual de preocupada que las demás-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

' _E… ¿está viva? Bueno, su cuerpo estaba moviéndose, así que ¿supongo que está viva…?'_ -pensaba mientras se arrodillo una vez cerca de la cabeza- "um… ¿te encuentras… bien? ¿Estas herida e algún lado….?" -fueron las preguntas que le hizo a la cabeza que no respondía- "quiero decir, eres solo una cabeza, así que probablemente no estés muy bien, pero…" -sin importar lo que Naruto le diga, la cabeza seguía sin responder- "… ¿nada? ¿Estoy siendo ignorado…? ¿Tal vez ella no puede hablar porque es solo una cabeza?" -este sin pensarlo, movió sus manos lentamente para intentar tomar la cabeza- "d-de todas formas, te llevare a casa…"

"…No me pongas las manos encima a la ligera" -hablo la cabeza con una voz fría que aterro al rubio-.

"¿¡DWAH!? ¿¡HABLO!?" -grito Naruto muerto del miedo-.

"Yo soy una Dullahan… la guía de las almas, la segadora de la muerte…" -se presentó la recién Dullahan que abrió sus ojos color dorado y esclerótica negra- "parece que tu estas cuidando de mi cuerpo… te lo agradezco. No tenía intención de revelarte a ti con esta apariencia…" -refiriéndose que solo sea una cabeza sin cuerpo-.

' _¿Eh? Ella parece un poco diferente de cómo se comportaba su cuerpo… yo pensé que era del tipo torpe'_ -pensó Naruto en ese momento-.

"Pero, como soy alguien siendo cazado por la 'Organización, no se me pueden permitir tales lujos…" -dijo la Dullahan y que el rubio se preguntó que era esa "Organización" que ella menciono- "sin embargo, en este estado, no puedo utilizar mis poderes… tú el de allí, humano" -refiriéndose al Uzumaki- "te permitiré poner tus manos sobre mi carne. Considérate a ti mismo el ser mi cuerpo temporal, y ofrece tu ser a servirme… el que sirvas a una Dullahan, una agente de la muerte, es el honor más grande para alguien del mundo de los vivos… ¡regrésame a mi carne, y así, regrésame a mi poder…!" -finalizo la Dullahan quejando callado a Naruto-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"…No sé qué es más aterrador… que la cabeza pueda hablar, o las cosas que está diciendo" -señalo Anko muy asustada- "esa cabeza intimida más que Ibiki, y eso que no exagero."

"Creo que esto está más sacado de una historia de horror que un programa de comedia con contenido Ecchi" -Ino le daba un punto a Anko-.

"Ay no… ¡Hinata se petrifico!" -grito Tenten viendo que la mencionada quedo paralizada del miedo y con los ojos en blanco-.

"No sé si eso es bueno o malo. Digo… ella y sus cambios de humor son de temer" -señalo Sakura que está en duda si despertar a su amiga, o simplemente dejarla en ese estado-.

"Esto va más allá de mis conocimientos médicos, ¡ni siquiera Orochimaru con su mente retorcida podría lograr que una cabeza hablara!" -recordaba la Senju cuando el Sannin traidor quería hacer eso como proyecto de medicina-.

"Estoy de acuerdo con usted Tsunade-sensei. Esto es algo fuera de cualquier lógica existente a pesar que es solo un programa" -decía Yoshino abrazando un cojín-.

"Creo que esa cabeza parlanchina supera a Kushina si se trata de asustar a alguien" -dijo Mebuki, a lo que Yoshino y Tsunade están de acuerdo-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"… Um… eh… ¿qué?" -dijo el rubio que no entendió ni una palabra del discurso de la Dullahan-.

"Mgh… h…humano insolente… que tan arrogante debes de ser para menospreciar a mí. Tú, un ser viviente quien no puede oponerse a la muerte, debe guiarme, a la muerte encarnada, y asistirme en regresarme mis poderes para…" -no importaba lo que dijera, el Uzumaki seguía sin entender su lenguaje- "c… como dije…" -ahora la voz de la Dullahan dejo de sonar de forma fría a una más suave y femenina- "q…quiero que… me lleves de regreso a mi cuerpo. N…No es muy cómodo… el estar aquí plantada, como solo una cabeza…" -pidió amablemente que un gran sonrojo apareció en su rostro-.

"¡Aaah! ¡A eso te referías…!" -ahora el rubio comprendió mejor lo que la Dullahan le pidió- "entonces, con permiso…" -tomo la cabeza de la Dullahan con mucho cuidado- "uwah, eres muy pesada para ser solo una cabeza… ¡oh, cierto! Esa carta amenazadora… ¿de qué se trataba todo?" -pregunto este el por qué mando ese tipo de cartas-.

"… Te lo dije antes, soy una Dullahan, una cazadora de la muerte…" -explico la Dullahan que volvió con su tono de voz fría- "solo hay una razón para mí para que me con los vivos… ¿¡HYU!?" -de pronto ella sintió una extraña sensación que interrumpió lo que iba a decir-.

"¿¡Q-Que es!? ¿¡Que sucede!?" -pregunto Naruto pensando que lastimo la cabeza al levantarla-.

"Haaa… haaa…" -la Dullahan empezó a jadear y sonrojarse bastante- "m…mi cuerpo… está siendo asaltado por alguien…" -fue su respuesta que dejo algo extrañado al rubio-.

"¿Asaltado…?" -decía este para luego darse cuenta de una cosa… Rachnera se encontraba en casa cuidando el cuerpo de la Dullahan, así que solo lleva a una conclusión-.

-Hogar de Naruto Uzumaki-

"Mmmn, sin su cabeza, en realidad no puedo ver cómo está reaccionando…" -ahora mismo Rachnera tenía atada y colgado el cuerpo de la Dullahan que tenía las manos atadas hacia atrás junto con sus piernas que están abiertas por los amarres y su espalda arqueada hacia adelante para hacer notar sus pechos- "y esto como que está creando una atmosfera algo bizarra… ¡bueno, como sea! ¡Ha sido mucho tiempo desde que conseguí jugar con un cuerpo normal! ¡Tendré algo practica sobre lo básico!" -dijo muy entusiasmada para jalar de la cuerda y causar que el cuerpo de la Dullahan se retuerce de… ¿placer?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡ESO ES LO MAS ENFERMO QUE HE VISTO EN MI VIDA! ¡COMO DISFRUTA HACERLE ESO A UN CUERPO SIN CABEZA! -Kurenai explotó de la rabia, era increíble que Rachnera se divierta con el pobre cuerpo de la Dullahan-.

"¡Lo dice la solterona que profano el cuerpo de una Demonio Loli!" -grito Yakumo que esta vez se escondió en medio de Mebuki y Yoshino que tenían grandes gotas de sudor sobre sus cabezas- "¡Se lo advierto, no se acerque a mi o vuelvo a demandarla!"

"¡YA NADIE ME RESPETA! ¡ANKO-CHAN, NUEVAMENTE ERES MI UNICA AMIGA AQUÍ!" -Kurenai se refugió en la gabardina de la mencionada se lamentaba seguir siendo su amiga-.

"¡Maldita sea, acababa de lavar mi gabardina y de nuevo se llenó de mocos! ¡Muchas gracias Kurama!" -maldigo la domadora de serpientes que intentaba separarse de Kurenai, pero sorpresivamente no espero que la ex Jōnin tuviera tanta fuerza-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-De regreso con Naruto y la Dullahan-

"¡Maldición, Rachnee, ¿es por eso que dijiste que te quedarías en casa?!" -exclamo el Uzumaki sonrojado al oír los gemidos de la peliblanca. De pronto el sonido de unos pasos alerto a Naruto para cubrir la boca de la Dullahan- "¡e-espera! ¡Trata de mantenerte callada!" -decía este que se ocultó detrás de un árbol. Luego vio que una persona se acercaba, y vio que era nadie más que aquel policía miedoso que siempre se topa en varias situaciones-.

"Sí que esta oscuro y tenebroso aquí afuera… quiero irme a casa… pero alguien dijo que escucharon un grito, así que tengo que investigarlo…" -decía el policía patrullando la zona con una linterna-.

"Esto es malo… supongo que alguien escucho los gritos de Miia" -menciono Naruto, él y la Dullahan observaban al policía alejarse- "si él nos ve, será un verdadero problema…"

"M…mgh…" -la Dullahan volvió a gemir, cosa que puso nervioso al rubio que cubrió la boca de la peliblanca para que el policía no la escuche-.

"¡Perdón, pero por favor trata de no hacer ningún ruido…!" -pidió Naruto que sonrojaba ante los gemidos de placer de la peliblanca-.

La Dullahan no podía parar de gemir antes las sensaciones de placer que recibía su cuerpo a manos de Rachnera que seguía jalando de sus hilos que ajustaban en ciertas zonas. A medida que los hilos se seguían ajustándose en los senos y entrepierna de la Dullahan, mas placer nublaba su mente mientras lamia uno de los dedos de un rojísimo Uzumaki.

"Yo… no… puedo…" -anuncio la Dullahan a punto de venirse, algo que Naruto no quería porque llamaría la atención del policía. Pero paso algo que causo que la peliblanca cesara sus gemidos y se quede - "…"

"¿…E-Eh?" -Naruto se preguntó que estaba pasando para que la Dullahan se callara, y de paso el policía se retire lo más pronto posible al terminar su patrullaje- "¿Qué paso? De repente estas tan tranquila."

"No lo sé. Parece como si el asalto a mi cuerpo se detuvo" -respondió la Dullahan que regreso a su típica voz fría-.

"Ah… espera, ¿Tal vez fue Suu?" -decía Naruto pensando que es la única opción. Mientras tanto en la casa del rubio, la Slime había atrapado con sus tentáculos a Rachnera e imitar lo mismo con ella, cosa que parecía ser un gran alivio al cuerpo de la Dullahan- "viejo, probablemente debería agradecer a Suu después que esto termine…" -soltó un suspiro de alivio sabiendo que las cosas se calmaron… lástima que esta paz no duro mucho cuando Naruto analizo bien la situación- "espera… ¿Suu?"

"¿¡AH!? ¡AH! ¡AH! ¿¡AHH!?" -la Dullahan comenzó a gemir con más fuerza al sentir como su cuerpo volvía a ser asaltado, solo que esta vez era provocado por Suu que absorbía el sudor del cuerpo sin cabeza-.

"¡Ahhhh, maldición! ¡Ahora no hay nadie alrededor para detener a Suu!" -exclamo el rubio sabiendo lo que estaba pasando en su hogar-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡AHORA ESA SLIME PERVERTIDA ESTA ACOSANDO AL CUERPO SIN CABEZA! ¡AHORA SI QUE MI REPUTACION EN KUMO ESTA HECHA AÑICOS!" -grito Karui revolviendo su cabello de la desesperación-

"Había escuchado que este programa tenía temas fuertes, pero no creí que fuese tan fuerte como eso" -Mebuki trataba de desviar su mirada-.

"No mires Yoshino, no mires Yoshino por nada en el mundo" -se repetía la matriarca Nara alejando su vista de la pantalla-.

' _No quiero ni pensar en cómo se pondrá Shion si está viendo esto'_ -pensó Sakura de cómo se sentiría la mencionada sacerdotisa si es que llega a ver el programa de Naruto-.

"Nadie, ni mucho menos esa Dullahan se salva de Suu" -señalo Temari con un gran sonrojo en su cara- "y ahora que lo veo, el cuerpo sin cabeza tiene buenas medidas…"

' _¡Porque todas tienen mejor cuerpo que nosotras!'_ -pensaron Sakura, Tenten, Karui y Hanabi con mucha envidia, ¡incluso un cuerpo sin cabeza tiene unas increíbles medidas de 85-54-84!-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Algo resbaloso… ¡algo resbaloso esta…! ¡AH! ¡AHH! ¡AAA!" -la Dullahan comenzó a gritar y gemir sin control mientras los tentáculos de Suu desvestían el cuerpo sin cabeza. La mente de la peliblanca empezó a nublarse y no soporto más- "¡HAAAAAH!" -grito al momento de venirse, y por descuido del Uzumaki por no taparle la boca, el policía llego cuando escucho algo raro-.

"¡Detente!" -grito este apuntando con su arma a Naruto- "¡no te muevas, o disparare! ¡Disparare, así que no te muevas!" -el rubio noto que el policía estaba fuera de sí, sus manos temblaban y cabe la posibilidad que en verdad le dispare- "¿¡qué pasa con esa cabeza cercenada!? ¿¡Eres algún tipo de asesino serial!?" -preguntaba este que no se dio cuenta que detrás suyo se acercaba a gran velocidad- "¡no podemos lidiar con algo como…!" -este fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe detrás de su cabeza por cortesía de Papi que volaba a gran velocidad y terminó estrellándose con el policía-.

"¡Auh, auh, auh, auh, auh! ¡Gh, no podía ver nada porque estaba oscuro y me caí!" -dijo una adolorida Papi sobándose su cabeza mientras el policía que inconsciente y con un gran chichón por el golpe recibió. Naruto y la Dullahan solo miraban la escena sin poder creerlo-.

"¿¡Que está pasando, Aruji-dono!?" -pregunto Centorea que llego con el resto de las chicas-.

"¡Buen trabajo, Papi!" -felicito Naruto a la harpía que asiente sin tener idea del por qué la felicitan-.

"Te felicito…" -dijo la Dullahan dejando impactadas a las chicas al ver que la cabeza pueda hablar-.

"¡UWAAAAH! ¡LA CABEZA HABLO!" -grito Miia para luego desmayarse y caer seco al suelo-.

"¡Aah, maldición, mantén la compostura!" -se quejó Centorea por volver a cargar a la pelirroja-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Naruto-kun pudo evitar pisar la cárcel, aunque sea gracias a la cabeza hueca de la emplumada azul" -enmarco Temari un poco molesta-.

"Al parecer Papi no solo es una cabeza hueca, sino que también tiene la cabeza tan dura como Temari" -se burló Ino porque le pareció gracioso como la Harpía salvo a Naruto-.

"¡SIGUELE YAMANAKA O TENDRÁN QUE RECOGER TUS SESOS CON PALA POR LA PALIZA QUE TE PONDRÉ! -grito la rubia de Suna que solo se armó de una silla porque aun tenia confiscado su abanico-.

"¡Veamos si eres capaz de cumplir con tu palabra! ¡Recuerda que ya no tienes tu abanico de juguete!" -remarco la Yamanaka armándose con una silla, dispuesta a pelear con Temari al momento de escuchar el sonido de una campana de ring-.

"De nuevo esa campana… ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no la escuchaba" -menciono Tenten al escuchar la campanada-.

"Si, es raro que volvamos a escucharla" -dijo una 'inocente' Hanabi que tenía la campana de ring detrás suyo-.

En el momento que las dos iban a darse a golpes con las sillas, Mebuki y Yoshino las detuvieron de la misma forma que su sensei lo haría con cualquiera… con un buen golpe en la cabeza que dejo fuera de combate a las dos rubias, y de paso se escucharon las campanadas que dio fin a la disputa.

"Mis alumnas aún tienen el toque, estoy tan orgullosa de ambas" -Tsunade se limpia una lágrima viendo las acciones de sus antiguas alumnas-.

"Yo me pregunto quién es el que está tocando esa campana cuando esas dos fueron noqueadas" -pregunto Sakura sobre ese asunto mientras que Hanabi rápidamente oculto su campana debajo del sillón para que no la descubran-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Minutos más tarde - Hogar de Naruto Uzumaki-

"Pasamos por muchas cosas, pero ya estás de vuelta a la normalidad…" -dijo Naruto aliviado de que se terminaron los problemas mientras la Dullahan acomodaba de regreso su cabeza a su cuerpo-.

"¿Quieres que até la cabeza para que no se caiga de nuevo?" -sugirió Rachnera que tenía su hilo de telaraña a mano, solo para que la Dullahan se esconda detrás del Uzumaki, y que ambos miren a la Arachne- "¿qué?" -pregunto ella notando la mirada que le daban el rubio y la Dullahan-.

"Hice un poco de té de cebada~, ¿le gustaría un poco?" -Mero apareció con una bandeja con tazas de té mientras Suu se encarga de empujar la silla de ruedas-.

"Hmm… todavía tengo que entretenerme humedeciendo mi garganta con bebidas de otro mundo" -comento la Dullahan, era una forma de decir que su aceptaba tomar un poco de té-.

"¿Tu garganta será capaz de beberlo? ¿No se filtrara?" -pregunto Centorea que no se imaginaba el como un ser que puede vivir con su cabeza separada a su cuerpo pueda ingerir líquidos-.

"Yo no tengo problemas bebiendo líquidos" -respondió la peliblanca separando su cabeza de su cabeza, causando que Miia gritara y se desmaye por segunda vez. Luego el cuerpo de la Dullahan tomo la taza de té y la vertió al orificio de su garganta-.

"Yo no llamaría a eso beber" -comento Centorea ante la forma única de beber de la invitada, de pronto el cuerpo empezó a temblar y a salir vapor por el cuello- "… ¿estuvo demasiado caliente?" -pregunto ella pero la Dullahan se quedó callada-.

"Oye, ¿puedes comer bocadillos?" -pregunto Papi que le ofreció un paquete de galletas al cuerpo sin cabeza mientras la Dullahan responde que si puede-.

"Oye, estas olvidando de nuevo tu cabeza" -dijo Rachnera pensando que tal vez perdió la invitada perdió su cabeza por distraerse en otras cosas-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Esto es ilógico! ¡Cómo es posible que esa Dullahan pueda comer y beber de esa forma!" -exclamo una alterada Tsunade viendo la peculiar forma en que la Dullahan se alimentaba-.

"Ya se fue a la mierda todo lo que aprendimos con Tsunade-sama" -dijeron Sakura e Ino con los ojos como platos. Si antes creían que una cabeza pueda vivir separada de su cuerpo… pues con lo que acaban de ver… sin duda es lo más raro- "años de entrenamiento medico a la basura."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ya veo, así que ella es una Dullahan" -dijo Centorea que por fin recordó a que especie pertenece la peliblanca-.

"¿¡Tú sabes lo que es ella, Centorea!?" -exclamo Miia para que la mencionada asiente y comience a explicar lo que sabe-.

"Los caballeros sin cabeza que aparecen ante aquellos al borde de la muerte. Ellos son conocidos como seres semejantes al ángel de la muerte, ya que vienen a cosechar almas y llevarlas al reino de los muerte" -dijo Centorea seriamente, causando que todas las chicas tengan escalofríos-.

"¡Justo como en los cuentos de hadas~! -comento Mero fascinada-.

"Yo pensé que solo eran imaginarios" -dijo Rachnera igual de sorprendida por la revelación-.

"¡Como si _ustedes_ pudieran hablar!" -dijo Naruto, porque en el pasado tampoco se creía las existencias de las Lamias, Sirenas y Arachne-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Okey, esto ya está fuera de toda lógica, Sirenas, Lamias, Slime, Harpías, Centauros- que sigue después, ¿Hadas?" -pregunta retóricamente Sakura-.

"Ya vimos a una chica dragón que acosa a la pobre de Miia y una chica perro de una especie llamada Kobold" -señalo Tenten recordando a las otras interespecies que vieron en el programa-.

"Y esa niña Demonio que hipnotizo a Centorea, una chica Zombie, una Cíclope, una Doppelgänger y una Ogro. Especie que tampoco se creían que existieran" -añadió Sasame a la lista-.

"Solo falta que salgan un vampiro, un fantasma o cosas que solo salen en las películas de terror, ¡eso sería asombroso!" -agrego una emocionada Hanabi-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Pero, ¿no había una leyenda de un hada sin cabeza, y una carreta tirada a caballo con jinete sin cabeza? pensé que esas historias venían de Irlanda" -menciono Rachnera que había escuchado leyendas relacionada a seres que no tenían cabezas-.

"¡en los videojuegos ese era un caballero!" -señalo Centorea gracias a su conocimiento en los videojuegos-.

' _De nuevo con el conocimiento a medias…'_ -pensó Naruto que de pronto se percató de algo- "esperen… ¿ángel de la muerte? Eso quiere decir que… ¿alguien va a morir?" -pregunto el causando pánico en Miia- "si ella vino aquí, eso significa que alguien de por aquí va a morir."

"En efecto… hay alguien al borde de la muerte" -respondió la Dullahan dejando preocupados a los presentes en la sala-.

"Ah… mis condolencias… lo siento por tu perdida, Dārin" -dijo Miia bajando la cabeza pensando que algún familiar de su Dārin iba a fallecer-.

"No tengo nada que podría usar en un funeral" -dijo Rachnera llevando una mano detrás de su cabeza-.

"Yo solo tengo esto" -decía Mero señalando su típica vestimenta-.

"No puedes usar Gothic Lolita para un funeral" -señalo Centorea que parecía raro que alguien con ese tipo de vestimenta asista a un funeral-.

"Bueno, yo no sé quién va a fallecer" -les dijo el Uzumaki a las chicas para después tomar unas de las galletas que trajo Mero- "así que, quien es…" -este fue interrumpido por la Dullahan que lo apuntaba con su dedo índice-.

"Tú" -fue la palabra que salió de los labios de la peliblanca- "tu estas al borde de la muerte" -finalizo la frase dejando en shock a las presentes y en especial a Naruto que abríos sus ojos por completo-.

…

…

…

…

…

 _Continuara en el siguiente capítulo…_

* * *

Sip, pueden odiarme, escupirme o mandarme a la cresta, pero aquí termina la primera parte de este gran capítulo el cual combinare los capítulos 23 y 24 del manga. No quise poner que este capítulo sería la primera parte porque quería jugarles una pequeña broma. Como ya han notado, Lala se parece a Shion, la Sacerdotisa del País de los Demonios que va a sufrir xD. También habrán notado que no he puesto las reacciones de Shion en este capítulo ya que lo dejare para la segunda parte junto con una gran sorpresa. Bueno esto sería todo por hoy y nos vemos el día 15 de Julio para la segunda parte y final. Nos leemos luego.


	27. ¿El fin de Naruto?

¡Wassup Bitches! Sé que muchos siguen molestos por la pequeña trolleada del capítulo anterior, pero es que no pude resistirme en jugarles una bromita xD. Pero tal como se los prometí, aquí tienen la segunda parte del capítulo anterior, ¡y esta continuación es un capítulo de más de 10.000 palabras en compensación de mi broma! ¡Así que disfruten del Fucking capitulo, montón de puercas!

"Blah blah blah" (Personajes hablando)

'Blah blah blah' (Personajes pensando)

((Blah blah blah)) (Personajes conversando por teléfono)

* * *

Capítulo 24: ¿El fin de Naruto?

En la sala de la mansión Senju reinaba el silencio al escuchar que la Dullahan declaro que Naruto se encontraba al borde de la muerte. Muchas de las mujeres y chicas no sabían que decir ante la idea que el rubio en verdad moriría en el que parece ser el último capítulo del programa.

"N…N… ¿Naruto-kun… morirá?" -Tenten no se movía, es más, nadie lo hacía-.

"Eh... bueno, no he tratado mucho a ese idiota, pero morir frente a millones en un programa, será una actuación muy buena, o realmente pasará" -Karui no sabe que pensar-.

"¡No puede ser cierto! ¡Me niego en creer que mi Naruto-kun va a morir!" -grito una Hinata que se negaba en aceptar que su ex novio morirá-.

"Era de esperarse, en algunos programas de romance… el protagonista muere en un accidente o al salvar a la chica que le gusta" -señalo Hanabi que sabía más del tema- "bueno, fue divertido en ver el programa, voy a atesorar cada capítulo que grabe para la posteridad."

"¡Por favor que Naruto-kun no muera, aún no he tenido una cita con el!" -exclamaron Ino, Sasame y Yakumo que lloraban por la idea de no volver a ver a su querido rubio-.

"Ese Gaki que no se atreva a morir porque quiero un poco de su sangre" -amenazo Anko a la pantalla-.

"Sé que nadie quiere ver algo así, pero si así lo dice el guion, así debe hacerse" -Kurenai parecía resignada ante la situación actual-.

"Así que lo que decían es cierto, Naruto va a morir…" -dijo Mebuki triste, y de paso noto que su sensei está muy afectada por la noticia- "Tsunade-sensei… ¿se encuentra bien?"

"No Mebuki… no sé si quiero estar aquí y ver al chico que es como hijo morir frente a mis ojos" -confeso la Godaime que deseaba irse de la sala para no ver el programa-.

"Tranquilícese sensei, estoy seguro que nada va a pasarle a Naruto. Ese chico ha demostrado ser resistente" -menciono Yoshino para que la Senju se relaje. Ella conocía bien al rubio, y es difícil pensar que alguien intente acabar con su vida-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Estoy… al borde de la muerte…?" -decía el Uzumaki al oír de parte de la Dullahan que su vida corre peligro. Tal noticia dejo impactadas a todas menos a Papi y Suu que no entendían lo que está pasando- "no, eso es tonto… no puede ser, creo que recordaría si algo como eso pasara, jajaja" -se rio pues le parecía algo absurdo-.

"… Entonces ahora recuerda… ¿Cuántas veces se ha puesto tu vida en peligro mortal?" -pregunto la Dullahan haciendo que el Uzumaki recuerde todos los momentos dolorosos que paso a manos de las chicas que hospedan en su hogar e intento decir algo pero no se lo permitieron- "no tengo necesidad de oír tus escusas. Nada puede escapar al Ojo de Balar que poseo (N/A: Balar o Balor fue uno de los dioses de la Mitología Celta según lo dice la Wikipedia)" -dijo mientras tomo una pose misteriosa- "yo, una Dullahan y caballera de Hades, he sido enviada a cosechar tu alma…" -en ese momento fue interrumpida por Rachnera que la atrapo con su hilo de telaraña-.

"¿Algunas vez pensaste que este no es el mejor lugar para que digas algo como eso?" -dijo la peliblanca de forma presumida- "yo soy la única que tiene permitido ponerle las manos encima a mi Hanī."

"Yo… yo soy el avatar de la misma muerte…" -decía la Dullahan por detrás suyo a la Arachne- "incluso si me atas con hilos, el destino lo…" -en menos de tres segundos la Dullahan quedo colgando del techo con sus piernas y brazos atados por la espalda, su cuerpo fue atado al estilo Bondage haciendo que sus pechos sobresalgan. Para finalizar la cabeza de la Dullahan fue amordazada debajo de sus senos para que no diga ni una palabra- "mnnn~"

"Ustedes chicas, cuiden de mi Hanī" -dijo Rachnera que se encargaría de vigilar que la Dullahan no haga nada en contra de Naruto-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Hasta cuándo van a seguir humillándome de esa manera! ¡Ya tengo demasiado problemas para que me tachen como una obsesiva por el Bondage!" -grito Kurenai- "¡y más encima, esa Shinigami parece disfrutar en estar amarrada de esa forma!"

"Lo dije una vez, y lo diré de nuevo: Es un alivio que Shion no esté aquí, o si no se armaría la gorda" -dijo Sakura que suspiro de alivio-.

"¡Aún no he terminado contigo Haruno, me explicarás sobre mi doble rubia!" -la Hyūga veía a Sakura con su Byakugan activado-.

"Es perturbador ver que como dejaron a esa Shinigami" -señalo Ino por la rara posición que quedo la Dullahan-.

"Anatómicamente imposible, siempre y cuando no juegues con un maniquí, eso sí sería enfermo" -comento Sasame-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡E-Entendido!" -asintió Centorea- "¡Papi!" -llamando a la mencionada- "¡lleva volando a Aruji-dono a un lugar seguro!"

"¡Bien!" -exclamo la peliazul que extendió sus alas para volar, luego atrapo la cabeza del rubio con sus piernas y salir volando por la ventana de la casa-.

A medida que se alejaban de la casa, Papi parecía tener problemas en el vuelo pues volaba muy cerca de los postes y ramas de los árboles que golpeaban al Uzumaki que gritaba de dolor.

"¡Oye, Papi! ¡Vuela más alto! ¡Vas demasiado cerca de las cosas!" -decía Naruto tratando de advertirle a la peliazul, pero en la posición que se encontraba su rostro hizo que la pobre se sonrojara el aliento de su esposo cerca de su entrepierna-.

"¿¡HII!?" -gimió Papi, lo que la saco de control y le complique su vuelo-.

"¡Como sea! ¡S-Solo mira derecho al frente y vuela!" -gritaba el rubio a Papi que se distrajo al mirar a otra dirección, y a la vez recordó algo importante-.

"Oh, es cierto, Papi no puede ver nada en la oscuridad. Me olvide" -menciono la Harpía recordando ese detalle importante. Resulta que a excepción de los búhos, las aves tienen una pésima visión al volar en la noche, eso incluye a las Harpías-.

"¿¡Como lo olvidaste!? ¡Bájame ahora mismo!" -grito Naruto temiendo que la peliazul se estrelle con un edificio u otra cosa-.

Lástima que ya era tarde pues Papi volaba a toda velocidad hacia un letrero luminoso y chocar contra él, destruyéndolo por completo y de paso suelte al Uzumaki que caía al suelo-.

"¡AAAAHH! ¡Dārin!" -grito Miia que había seguido a Papi y ver como ella se estrelló con el letrero, y con horror vio cómo su Dārin caía, por suerte la caída fue amortiguada cuando Naruto cayó encima de Suu en su forma adulta- "b… ¡buen trabajo, Suu! ¡Dejando de lado el método, salvaste a Dārin!" -comento ella porque no le gusto para nada que su Dārin este encima de otra chica-.

"¿Dejando de lado el método?" -repitió la chica Slime que no te entendió lo que le dijeron, mientras que sus grandes pechos aplastaban la cabeza del Uzumaki-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡MALDITA PAJARRACO! ¡ME HACES PASAR VERGÜENZAS TODO EL TIEMPO!" -Temari quería destruir algo, pero no tenía nada a la mano, ni menos su abanico-.

"Es increíble que Naruto siga vivo por la forma que se estrelló contra ese letrero" -comento Sakura impresionada de la resistencia que posee el rubio-.

"Si fuera alguien normal, dudo que sería capaz de ponerse de pie" -añadió Tsunade dando a conocer su gran conocimiento médico- "pero si se trata de Naruto, él es capaz de ponerse de pie aun cuando Sakura le da una paliza sin razón alguna" -al decir eso, la pelirosa se sonrojo de la vergüenza al recordar todas las veces que golpeaba a Naruto-.

"Ugh… como siempre, tienen que andar con el tema de los pechos…" -señalo Hanabi molesta por el hecho que Suu tome su forma adulta para amortiguar la caída del Uzumaki, o el hecho que unos enormes pechos vuelvan a salvar la vida de alguien-.

"No sé si puedo llamarlo suerte o casualidad, pero no sé cómo esto salvará al idiota de su próxima muerte" -aclaro Karui molesta de que Suu pueda cambiar el físico de su cuerpo para tener un cuerpo muy voluptuoso-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿¡En qué diablos pensabas, Papi!? ¡Poniendo en peligro la vida de Aruji-dono de esa forma!" -Centorea y Mero alcanzaron a los demás mientras la Centauro regañaba a Papi que tenía un chichón en la cabeza que decía '¡Tú me dijiste que volara!'- "¡si no puedes volar en la noche, pues no lo hagas!" -volvió a reclamar a la peliazul y soltar un suspiro para dirigir su mirada en Suu- "por dios. Últimamente hemos estado dependiendo muchísimo de Suu… ¿¡O NO!?" -grito al observar que su Aruji-dono se encontraba en el interior de Suu que solo quería proteger, pero eso no lo salva que el pobre se esté ahogando- "¿¡Que estás haciendo, Suu!?" -de inmediato separo a la chica Slime con la ayuda de Miia y Mero-.

"¿¡Se encuentra bien, Danna-sama!?" -pregunto la Sirena preocupada luego de salvar al rubio de morir ahogado. En ese momento ella junto con Miia y Centorea tuvieron el mismo pensamiento-.

' _¿N-No será…?'_ -pensaban las tres que tuvieron la imaginación donde Naruto iba dentro de un avión, el cual este explota en su vuelo y mata a todos sus pasajeros, incluyendo al rubio- _'¿¡él en serio está al borde de la muerte!?'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Están haciendo referencias a una de mis películas favoritas, Destino Final!" -exclamo Hanabi emocionada cunado entendió lo que las chicas dijeron en la televisión-.

"¿Qué es eso de Destino Final? Jamás escuche de una película con ese nombre" -pregunto Tenten que tenía curiosidad-.

"Ay, se notan que son muy viejas cuando se trata de películas de terror" -dijo Hanabi que se ganó el odio de todas las presentes- "mire, Destino Final es una película sobre un grupo de estudiantes que consiguen engañar a la muerte en un accidente aéreo, saliendo ilesos. Sin embargo, después de haberse salvado se dan cuenta de que la muerte volverá a por ellos" -explico ella para que las demás sientan escalofríos ante la idea que la muerte te persiga- "¡se los digo, es una gran película! Todo empieza con el viaje de fin de curso a París, el protagonista Alex tiene una visión en la que su avión va a explotar al despegar del aeropuerto. Alex trata de abandonar el avión y provoca una pelea. En consecuencia él, una Profesora y cinco estudiantes son expulsados del avión. Poco después todos observan desde la terminal del aeropuerto como explota el avión. Más tarde los sobrevivientes tratan de calmarse y de olvidarse de lo ocurrido pero la tranquilidad dura poco pues pronto se dan cuenta de que la muerte vuelve para llevárselos; lo hace matando a cada uno de los supervivientes del Vuelo 180 en extraños accidentes, pero lo más sorprendente es que los supervivientes mueren en el mismo orden que habrían muerto si se hubiesen quedado en el avión. Mi parte favorita es cuando…"

"¡Cierra la boca Hanabi! ¡Ya tengo suficiente con lo de Naruto-kun para que salgas con eso!" -Hinata callo a su hermana con un grito poderoso-.

"¡No es mi culpa que te asustes con todo! ¡Hasta te desmayas cuando ves una gota de sangre!" -la Hyūga menor encaro a su hermana para que las dos se lancen miradas asesinas-.

"Cada vez es más insoportable tener que escuchar como esas dos discuten" -señalo Temari cansada de las discusiones de las hermanas Hyūgas-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿¡Q-Que debemos hacer!?" -pregunto una muy nerviosa Miia a Mero que tampoco tenía ni idea de cómo proteger a su Danna-sama de su destino-.

"T… ¡Todas cálmense…!" -decía Naruto que se recuperó de ser ahogado- "esta no es esa clase de película…" -intento decir el rubio pero este fue interrumpido bruscamente por Centorea-.

"¡Ahora que se ha llegado a esto, es mi deber solemne proteger a Aruji-dono!" -declaro ella decidida a salvar al Uzumaki de su cruel destino-.

"¿¡Cómo vas a protegerlo del destino con una espada falsa!?" -señalo Miia abrazando a su Dārin que intentaba explicarles las cosas a las chicas-.

"¡No te preocupes! ¡Pensé que algo como esto podría pasar…! ¡He preparado esta montura para Aruji-dono!" -respondió la Centauro que llevaba puesto la montura- "¡con esto, puedo viajar a gran distancia con Aruji-dono en mi espalda! ¡Vamos a huir muy lejos de esa Diosa de la muerte!" -al decir eso, Miia se queda viendo a Centorea- "como Caballera, retirarse de una pelea es vergonzoso… una deshonra… pero si es por Aruji-dono… ¡con gusto ensuciare mi nombre!" -finalizo más que determinada en proteger a Naruto que subió a la montura, tratando de hablar con las chicas pero era inútil, ninguna tomaba atención a sus palabras-.

"¡Centorea…!" -cabe decir que Miia estaba conmovida ante el sacrificio que haría la mencionada. Sacrificar su honor… solo para proteger a su Dārin-.

"Huir por su cuenta es casi como si se fugaran, ¿no es así? ¡Que romántico!" -comento Mero que como siempre, tenía que meterse para arruinar el momento de Centorea que se puso muy tensa-.

"¡B-Bueno pues, te dejo el resto a ti, Miia! ¡Cuida de Mero y de las demás!" -dicho esto la Centauro se retiró lo más rápido posible junto con Naruto, dejando atrás a la pelirroja que se dio cuenta-.

"¡AAAAAAAAAHHH! ¡ME ENGAÑO!" -grito Miia viendo como Centorea huía con su Dārin-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Estúpida Lamia! ¡Tenia que creer en las palabras de esa yegua pechugona!" -exclamo Hinata molesta, era increíble que Miia fuera engañada como si nada por ese truco de Centorea-.

"¡Eso Centorea-sama, que nada la detenga para cumplir sus sueños con Naruto-kun!" -decía Ino con estrellas en los ojos-.

"Ya comenzamos de nuevo…" -se quejó Karui viendo de mala gana a la Yamanaka- "cada vez que se pone así, se pone más molesta que la Hyūga de enorme busto que sigue reclamando que Naruto es su novio" -esas palabras ofendieron a la peliazul-.

"Hinata es muy terca cuando no es escucha a alguien, o cuando pierde la cabeza" -señalo Sakura que solo provoco la ira de la mencionada-.

"¡No es terquedad, es amor incondicional! ¡Y si alguien dice lo contrario yo voy-ABABABABABABABABABA!" -nuevamente Hinata fue electrocutada por su hermana menor que la dejo en un término medio gracia a la descarga-.

"¿Amor incondicional? Yo más le llamaría amor enfermizo" -dijo Hanabi que volvió a electrocutar a su hermana porque se cansó de oír como ella jura su amor por el Uzumaki-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Centorea corría por la calle a toda velocidad para proteger a su Aruji-dono de su destino de morir, cuando giro en la siguiente calle se topó con la pareja racista que iba en la misma camioneta, la cual fue reparada gracias al seguro que tenían. La Centauro siguió corriendo y evadió la camioneta saltando por encima de ella, causando que el conductor pierda en control y chocara par después esta explote.

"¡No voy a permitir que Aruji-dono muera por un conductor imprudente!" -sentencio Centorea seria que continuo su camino, dejando la camioneta en llamas- "¡dejaremos de lado nuestra casa, mancharemos nuestros nombres y escaparemos por el bien de vivir! ¡Si, honor a través del deshonor! ¡El deseo profundamente arraigado de cada caballero! _'¡Es el sueño de todo caballero!'_ -pensó en lo último mientras su expresión de seriedad pasa a una de felicidad- _'¡Sí…! ¡Y así, el amo y su caballero prófugos continúan su viaje para dejar atrás a sus perseguidores….! ¡Buscando incesantemente por un lugar seguro al cual llamar un hogar, hasta el final de los tiempos!'_ -ante las ideas en su cabeza, se imaginó en su aventura junto con el Uzumaki, viajando entre los pueblos hasta que la lluvia los pillo, obligándolos a esconder dentro de una cueva para refugiarse. Más tarde los dos estaban desnudos frente a una fogata para no enfriarse, y de paso secar sus ropas- _'entonces un día, sin el conocimiento de ambos, un profundo vinculo comienza a crecer entre ellos…'_ -en su imaginación, la Centauro y el rubio acercaron sus rostros para darse un beso lleno de pasión, el cual sellaría su amor dentro de la cueva-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Es igual de soñadora como la puerca…" -menciono Sakura con un tic en uno de sus ojos- "ambas tienen una gran imaginación cuando fantasean por el mismo hombre."

"No sé qué es peor, los delirios anotados en el diario de mi hermana, o las fantasías de Yamanaka" -expresa Hanabi con cara de PókerFace-.

"Y ahora sigue Ino, tenemos más que suficiente con las locuras de la tetona Hyūga para que alguien se sume a ello" -Karui estaba molesta-.

"Ella era peor cuando éramos más jóvenes. Créeme Karui, la forma que se comporta ahora no se compara en ese entonces" -señalo Tenten mientras que Ino no les ponía atención ya que estaba sumergida en sus fantasías donde ella escapaba con Naruto para ser felices-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sonido de la bocina de un camión saco de los pensamientos a Centorea, justo en la parte en que ella besaba a su Aruji-dono.

' _E… ¡Eso fue malo, me deje llevar por un momento…!'_ -decía la Centauro en su mente- "¿se encuentra bien, Aruji-dono? ¿Se ha mordido la lengua…? ¿¡ARUJI-DONO!?" -grito Centorea en el momento que volteo a ver a Naruto que se arrastraba por el suelo. Resulta que el Uzumaki cayo de la montura luego del salto que dio la Centauro y su pie izquierdo quedo enganchado en el estribo de la montura. El pobre fue arrastrado por un buen tiempo mientras querida Centorea estaba en sus fantasías- "¿¡e-está bien!?" -pregunto ella al momento de detenerse junto en un puente- "¿¡quizás no debí usar una montura a la que no estuviera acostumbrado!?" -siguió preguntando mientras Naruto moviendo un brazo le dice que se encuentra bien-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ahora que lo pienso, Naruto-kun corre más peligro cuando Miia y las demás intentan salvarlo de la muerte" -señalo Sasame sintiendo pena por el Uzumaki- "pobrecito, no quiero ni imaginar el dolor que tiene en su espalda."

"Vaya caballero resulto ser esa yegua soñadora, en vez de salvarlo por poco mata a Naruto" -dijo Temari de forma burlona mirando a una deprimida Ino-.

"Centorea-sama… me has decepcionado…" -dijo una depresiva Ino haciendo círculos con su dedo en el suelo mientras una aura azul la rodeaba por completo-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

' _N… No puede ser… que yo haya hecho un error tan grave…'_ -pensaba Centorea que no podía creer el error que cometió- _en…entonces Aruji-dono en verdad está…'_

"Al borde de la muerte" -dijo una voz detrás de Centorea se lleve un gran susto y gritara. Rápidamente la rubia volteo a ver a la Dullahan que logro liberarse de los hilos de telaraña de Rachnera-.

"¡C-Canalla! ¿¡Cuando fue que…!?" -exigió saber la Centauro el cómo es que llego tan rápido al puente-.

"Fufufu… tan seguro como que no puedes dejar atrás a la muerte, es igualmente imposible escapar de mi…" -declaro la Dullahan seriamente. Centorea tomo un tubo de acero que había cerca para tomarlo y usarlo como la única arma disponible-.

"¡Escape mientras pueda, Aruji-dono! ¡Yo la enfrentare!" -dijo la Centauro para que el Uzumaki escape-.

"Pero Cerea, solo escúchame..." -por tercera vez el rubio intento de hablar con Cerea de la situación, pero una mano tomo por detrás del cuello del rubio lo jalo hacia atrás- "¿¡guweh!?"

"¿¡Mero!?" -Centorea no esperaba que la Sirena los alcanzara y se lleve al Uzumaki por el rio debajo del puente para protegerlo de las garras de la Dullahan. La rubia agradeció mentalmente por la llegada de Mero para así concentrarse en su enemigo- "¡ahora puedo dedicarte toda mi atención!" -declaro seguro que no tendría intervención hasta que unos hilos la rodearon-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Grandioso… ahora es turno de la loca de la tragedia en ponerme en ridículo" -se quejó Anko viendo como la Sirena apareció para llevarse lejos a Naruto-.

"Alguna notaron los hilos que aparecieron alrededor de Centorea" -señalo Yoshino percatándose de esa escena- "no se ustedes pero creo que Rachnera viene a ayudar a la Centauro para detener a esa Shinigami."

"O de seguro las va a torturar con su loca adicción al Bondage" -remarco Yakumo causando que Kurenai se deprima- "¡lo sabía, esa araña pervertida ahora va por dos presas que están distraídas!"

"No más por favor, ya es demasiado soportar los rumores que se dicen de mi por culpa de esa araña pervertida…" -Kurenai trataba de no llorar y se aferraba fuertemente al cuerpo de Anko que solo se resignó a ser su pañuelo de mano-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Buwah! ¡Gaha! ¡Oye, Mero! ¡Gwah! ¡Espera! ¡Buh!" -gritaba Naruto que era arrastrado por Mero que nadaba en el rio. La Sirena no le ponía atención a sus porque estaba más concentrada en salvarlo… o es lo que parece ser- "¡y-yo no tengo branquias…! ¡Gagh! ¡D…déjame respirar…!" -pidió a la Sirena para que un tronco que flotaba en el rio le pegue en la cabeza-.

"¿¡Danna-sama!?" -Mero se dio cuenta de lo que le paso a Naruto, lo aparto del tronco al moverlo hacia su derecha- "nunca pensé que un tronco estaría flotando por aquí…" -menciono ella viendo el tronco alejarse mientras que el rostro del Uzumaki se estrella contra una gran roca. La Sirena vio lo que paso y volvió apartar a su Danna-sama a otra dirección… solo para que una bolsa de plástico se le pegue en la cara y lo asfixie- "¡Danna-sama!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡MALDITA SIRENA, CUANDO INTENTA HACER ALGO BIEN TERMINA SALIENDO MAL!" -grito la domadora de serpientes- "¡AHORA SI DESEO QUE ESE UZUMAKI MUERA A MANOS DE ESA SHINIGAMI!"

"¿Están seguras que esas chicas están haciendo lo correcto en salvarlo?" -comento Mebuki arqueando una ceja- "por más que lo veo, Naruto-kun va a terminar muerto antes que la Shinigami venga por él."

"Mientras más pienso que se salvará, más veo que está en peligro mortal" -Yoshino pensaba que si ella fuese la madre de Naruto no lo dejaría solo ni un minuto-.

"No sé alarmen, Naruto ha sobrevivido a peores situaciones como esa. Pregúntenle a Sakura, ella lo golpeaba sin razón alguna -Mebuki le lanzó una mirada de muerte a su hija que casi saltó del susto-.

"¡Tsunade-sama también lo golpeaba! ¡Si comparamos la diferencia de fuerzas entre las dos, ella le rompe hasta los huesos!" -exclamo la pelirosa que se ganó la mirada de la Godaime-.

"¡MIS GOLPES ERAN MUESTRAS DE AMOR A COMPARACIÓN DE LOS TUYOS SAKURA!" -grito la Senju furiosa, haciendo que su actúa alumna se haga chiquita y pida perdón por lo que dijo antes-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente, Mero decidió llevar a su Danna-sama hacia la orilla del rio para que recupere el aire y de los golpes que recibió en el trayecto.

"P… Pensé que moriría…" -dijo el Uzumaki completamente agotado, Mero por otro lado solo tenía la mirada ensombrecida-.

"Supongo que es verdad, en serio esta destinado a morir, Danna-sama…" -dijo la Sirena, cosa que el rubio intento decirle lo que está pasando pero Mero siguió hablando- "Danna-sama, solo tengo una petición… si no puedo salvarlo de su destino…"

"No des por sentado que voy a morir…" -dijo Naruto ya que él no pensaba en que va a morir por esas cosas del destino-.

"Usted… ¿crearía un vínculo eterno conmigo?" -fue la petición de Mero, a lo que Naruto pregunta sobre ese vínculo- "si… ¡un recuerdo hecho por ti y por mí!" -explico ella mientras un lindo sonrojo apareció en su rostro-.

"Ah… no, ¿Qué?" -decía Naruto muy sonrojado, ¿acaso Mero le estaba pidiendo hacer 'Eso'? Pero luego lo pensó bien y entendió lo que le están pidiendo- "ah, ya veo, estás hablando sobre algo que hagamos juntos, como un recuerdo" -dijo el más aliviado- "no hablas sobre un hijo o algo así, solo sobre algo especial. Vaya, casi…"

"¡No, estoy hablando sobre un hijo!" -respondió Mero que en verdad quería tener un hijo con Naruto que quedo petrificado-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿¡ACASO PERDIÓ LA CABEZA!? ¡AHORA SÍ QUE ESA RARA DE LA TRAGEDIA ESTA COMPLETAMENTE LOCA!" -grito Anko con el rostro enrojecido- "¡YO JAMÁS PEDIRÍA ALGO COMO ESO, NI MUCHO MENOS UN HIJO!"

"Solo diría que harías eso en caso que estés desesperada de buscarte un esposo. Después de todo, eres la única solterona de nuestra generación que nunca tuvo un novio" -comento Kurenai de forma seria para que una flecha con la palabra 'Solterona' atravesara en el pecho de Anko-.

"Yo pienso que Anko-sensei esta desesperada tener una pareja, pero como tiene una mala reputación de ahuyentar a sus citas, creo que morirá virgen" -fue el comentario de Ino cruzada de brazos. Y al igual que las palabras de Kurenai, otra flecha con la palabra 'Desesperada' le atravesé por la espalda-.

"¿Ella aun es virgen?" -dijeron todas las mujeres de la sala, pues era difícil de creer que la famosa Domadora de serpientes seguía siendo virgen-.

"No es la gran cosa, Anko-sensei me confeso su secreto una noche que la lleve a su departamento luego de beber tanto. Estaba tan ebria que termino por contármelo todo mientras lloraba como toda una niña" -Ino les conto a todas sobre el secreto de su sensei, dejando a todas las presentes boquiabiertas al enterarse que Anko en verdad es virgen y que tiene mala suerte en sus citas con hombres-.

"Mi vida social ya está arruinada… ya no tengo porque vivir" -Anko murmuro haciendo movimientos lentos donde colgaba una cuerda del techo- "mejor me voy de este mundo para evitar más burlas."

"¡Qué diablos estás haciendo Anko!" -grito Tsunade viendo lo que tramaba la pelimorada, y con la ayuda de sus alumnas lograron detener sus intentos de suicidio-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Aaah… ¡un hijo dejado atrás…!" -Mero ahora se encontraba en su mundo de fantasías sobre amores trágicos- "¡una frase llena de tragedia y aun así también de esperanza del futuro!" -imaginando a si misma junto con tres hijas que preguntaban como era su fallecido padre, mientras que cerca de la Sirena hay un cuadro con una foto suya en su día de su boda junto con Naruto-.

"¡Dije que no me mataras! ¿¡No crees que hoy estés exagerado un poco, Mero!?" -grito el Uzumaki por la loca idea de Mero que se acercó demasiado a él y lo tomo de los hombros-.

"¡Así que por favor, fertilice mis huevecillos! ¡Cree un vínculo que nos una, incluso en la muerte!" -decía la Sirena que tenía una mirada extraña que causo escalofríos al Uzumaki-.

' _¡Ella en serio se está pasando! ¡Loca rara de la tragedia!'_ -pensó Naruto- "¡espera un segundo! ¡Ella dijo que estaba al borde de la muerta, pero eso no significa…!" -nuevamente intento explicar las cosas pero Mero no se lo permitió-.

"¡Oh, no sea tímido!" -Mero no quiso perder el tiempo y se aferró al cuerpo del rubio, meterlo al fondo del rio- "nadie nos vera en el agua, así que está bien~" -señalo ella como una mirada tierna-.

' _¡Yo no voy a estar bien! ¡Me ahogare!'_ -pensaba el rubio tapándose la boca con una mano para no perder el aire que le quedaba-.

"Entonces, Danna-sama" -decía Mero que levanto su falda y la parte superior de su bikini dejando visibles sus pechos e intimidad ante la vista del rubio que abrió al boca y dejo salir todo el oxígeno que le queda- "soy inexperta en esto, así que por favor, sea gentil~" -pidió ella ansiosa de su primera vez-.

' _Es… esto no está bien, perdí un montón de mi oxigeno hace un momento… t… todo se vuelve negro…'_ -el Uzumaki comenzó a perder el conocimiento por la falta de oxígeno, y cuando iba a cerrar los ojos… este alcanzo a escuchar un leve quejido por parte de Mero-.

"A… ¿Are? Esto es extraño… soy una Sirena… así que… ¿Por qué no puedo respirar en el agua…?" -se preguntaba Mero que era asfixiada por una larga cola roja de serpiente muy conocida por Naruto-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Menos mal que Miia llego para salvar a Naruto-kun, por poco pensé que el moriría ahogado" -suspiro Yakumo aliviada de que Naruto siga con vida… por ahora-.

"Yo creo que ahora si se muere" -comento Hanabi- "solo piénselo bien. Miia es igual que mi hermana, solo quítenle su loca obsesión y su lado Yandere, y si sumamos las veces que ella lo estruja con su cola… de seguro Naruto-san morirá" -al decir eso todas estaban de acuerdo-.

"Oigan, yo lo usaría fuerza letal hacia mi Naruto-kun para que no se escape de mi lado" -todas la vieron con una gota en la nuca, acabando de confesar que ella usaría la fuerza con tal de tener a Naruto a su lado-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Da-Dārin, ¿te encuentras bien?!" -pregunto Miia sacando del agua al Uzumaki que escupía el agua- "¡tengo que hacer que escupa el agua…!" -uso su cola envolvió el torso del rubio para hacer un poco de presión para que el rubio escupa el agua dentro de sus pulmones, solo que no ella no midió bien su fuerza y termino fracturándole algunas costillas- "¡AAAH! ¡Ahora sí que la arruine! ¡Lo exprimí demasiado fuerte…!" -temiendo que lastimara más a su Dārin, lo soltó rápidamente y se alejó un poco de él. Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento es ver al Uzumaki que aun seguía con vida de alguna manera- _'esto es malo… ¡esto es realmente malo! Incluso si tratamos de huir… incluso si tratamos de salvarlo… ¡incluso si trato de decirle a Dārin como me siento, solo lo acerca más a la muerte…!'_ -ante ese pensamiento, Miia solo se determinó en una cosa… proteger a su Dārin, sea como sea- "¡entonces, solo usare un golpe de cola a cualquiera que trate de acercarse a Dārin! ¡Ya sea una Mero loca o esa Shinigami!" -declaro dando coletazos al aire a cualquiera que se acerque. De pronto unos hilos capturaron a Miia sujetando de los brazos y cola, evitando que ella se mueva- "¡Kyaaaaa!" -grito cayendo al piso, luego vio que debajo del puente se encuentre la Dullahan… junto con Rachnera que esta parada debajo del puente- "¡Oye! ¿¡Rachnee-san!? ¿Qué haces en un momento como…? ¿¡Por qué estas con ella!?" -exigió ella para que la mencionada baje del puente-.

"Ahora lo entiendes, ¿verdad?" -hablo Rachnera- "no importa lo que hagamos, nuestro Hanī no puede escapar a su destino. Así que… ¿no sería mejor dejarlo ir en lugar de hacerlo sufrir?" -dijo mientras su cabello cubría sus ojos, y a la vez dejando sin palabras a Miia- "bueno, Dullahan… ellos no van a moverse" -viendo a la mencionada que está detrás- "usa esa guadaña, y saca de su miseria a mi Hanī."

"¡ESPERA!" -interrumpió Miia- "¡llévame contigo entonces! ¡Si vas a matar a Dārin, entonces tendrás que matarme también!" -pidió ella dejando sorprendida a Rachnera menos la Dullahan que todo este tiempo se mantuvo callada-.

"Yo sé que tratas de lucir genial, pero estas temblando como una hoja…" -señalo la Arachne viendo como la Lamia temblaba del miedo-.

"¡C-Cállate!" -mando a callar la pelirroja a Rachnera- "simplemente… no puedo aceptarlo… que alguien aparezca de la nada para matar a Dārin… para llevárselo lejos de mi… ¡y no ser capaz de hacer algo al respecto…!" -decía al momento de llorar y que sus lágrimas caigan en el rostro del inconsciente Uzumaki- "si esa es la forma que tiene que ser... al menos déjanos estar juntos… en el cielo…" -finalizo mientras acercaba su rostro y pego su mejilla con la su Dārin, dando una escena trágica entre dos amantes-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Guau… Miia en verdad ama a Naruto…" -dijo Tsunade conmovida por las palabras de la Lamia- "si ella existiera en la vida real… como desearía que ella se casara con Naruto…" -dicho eso se limpió unas lágrimas que tenía en sus ojos-.

"Celos, amor apache, y sobre todo una verdadera mujer que haría cualquier cosa por estar con su amado. Ya no hay mujeres como ella en el mundo" -Mebuki tenía un pulgar arriba como aprobando a la chica-.

"Por qué las Kunoichis no somos así… aún en matrimonio debemos darlo todo por nuestras parejas. Miia nos ha recordado de que están hechas las mujeres de verdad" -Yoshino lloraba lágrimas de felicidad mientras tenía su puño en alto en homenaje a las palabras de la Lamia-.

"Miia es asombrosa… incluso no le teme a la muerte para estar con Naruto-kun" -confeso Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos y admirando como la pelirroja sacrificaba su vida con tal de permanecer con el Uzumaki en el más allá-.

"Jamás pensé que en verdad lo ame tanto como para morir al lado de la persona que quiere…" -hasta Ino lloraba de la emoción por lo que la Lamia es capaz de hacer por Naruto-.

"Es como las telenovelas esas mexicanas, los romances deben pasar por grandes pruebas para por fin estar juntos" -Sasame se limpiaba las lágrimas que le salían ante la bella escena de Miia-.

"Por más que odio este programa, este momento es de los más conmovedores que jamás haya visto" -Karui trataba de sonar fuerte, pero igualmente le salían pequeñas lagrimas-.

"¿Viste eso, hermana? Es por eso que Miia es muy querida por sus fans" -señalo Hanabi para provocar a Hinata y darle otra descarga, pero no se esperó lo que está viendo ahora- "… ¿hermana?"

"T-Tienes razón… tienes toda la razón…" -decía Hinata cabizbaja y mientras lloraba amargamente. Por primera vez admitió que Miia era mejor ante la sorpresa de todas- _'quizás sea lo mejor… ella demostró que ama más a Naruto-kun de lo que yo lo amo… pero, es muy doloroso aceptar la derrota ante una farsante'_ -por más que le duela, por más que su corazón se retuerza del dolor… tenía que dejar sus celos y aceptar la dura verdad-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"…" -Rachnera solo se quedó viendo a la pelirroja por unos segundos para luego dirigir su atención a la Dullahan que seguía callada- "entonces que vas a hacer, Dulla…" -en eso noto algo extraño en la mencionada para se veía muy nerviosa, algo que le pareció sospechoso a la Arachne que quiso preguntar qué le pasa, en eso Naruto despertó y se levantó con algo de dificultad-.

"Cielos… ¡ustedes chicas son demasiado crédulas…!" -decía el Uzumaki todo empapado, dolido y cansado por tantos golpes que ha recibido en una noche- "en primer lugar, esa chica ni siquiera es…" -señalando a la Dullahan que se puso tensa y nerviosa, pero luego guardo silencio ya que era difícil de explicar la situación. Solo se llevó una mano a su rostro, soltar un leve gruñido- "Miia" -llamando a la pelirroja al momento de retirar su mano de su rostro- "¡si regreso vivo a casa, nos casaremos!" -declaro el seguro de sus palabras-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿¡Qué!?" -exclamaron todas las mujeres más que sorprendidas, ¿era cierto que Naruto que se casaría con Miia si regresara a su casa con vida?-.

"¿¡QUEEEEEEEEE!?" -grito Hinata con todas sus fuerzas para luego desmayarse-.

"¡QUE COSAS DICES NARUTO! ¡YO DEBERÍA IR AL ALTAR CONTIGO PARA REGODEARME DEL SUFRIMIENTO DE LAS ZORRAS QUE TE PERSIGUEN! -grito muy molesta Yakumo al oír que e Uzumaki se casaría con Miia-.

"¡OYE, LA QUE DE CASARA CON NARUTO-KUN SOY YO, Y NO UNA IMITACION BARATA DE PIEL DE COCODRILO ROJO!" -declaro Sasame que no se quedaría atrás-.

"¡ESO SI QUE NO! ¡LA QUE SE DEBE CASAR CON EL SOY YO! ¡DESPUES DE TODO, LOS RUBIOS DEBEN ESTAR JUNTOS!" -exclamo Ino que no perdería ante Miia, Yakumo y Sasame-.

"¡Y QUE HAY DE MI! ¡YO TAMBIEN QUIERO TENER UN NOVIO QUE TENGA BUENAS MANOS PARA QUE ME DE INCREIBLES MASAJES!" -ahora Tenten se unió a esta locura de quien se casaría con Naruto-.

"¡NO SE OLVIDEN DE MI, YO QUIERO UN NOVIO INCLUSO SI EL ES UNOS AÑOS MAYOR!" -incluso Hanabi se unió a la discusión-.

"¡ERES DEMASIADO ENANA PARA ESTO DE LAS RELACIONES! ¡ADEMAS, YO SOY MAS ADULTA PARA ESTAR CON NARUTO! ¡HASTA GAARA PAGARIA MI BODA DE SU BOLSILLO!" -era de esperarse que Temari se incluya a esta locura. En Sunagakure no Sato, el Godaime Kazekage Gaara se encontraba trabajando hasta que sintió que su billetera corría peligros por cortesía de su hermana mayor-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Eh…" -fue lo primero que dijo Miia que se sonrojo bastante- "¡espera, Dārin! ¡Esa es una bandera de muerte!" -advirtió ella temiendo que ahora su Dārin muera en este momento-.

"¡Yo no me quedare aquí! ¡Me voy a casa!" -dijo el Uzumaki retirándose del lugar, solo quería regresar a su hogar, ponerse ropa seca y descansar de una buena vez mientras que Miia le gritara que se detenga- "¿puedo irme a la meta ahora mismo? No te importa si venzo a esa cosa del destino, ¿verdad?"

"¿¡De todas las cosas porque tienes que izar tantas banderas de muerte!?" -insistía la pelirroja intentado de detener a su Dārin. A varios metros donde se encontraba el Uzumaki y las chicas, un camión iba a toda velocidad-.

"No hay problema, toda esta bien. ¡Ya no estoy asustado de nada!" -dijo Naruto serio que llego a la carretera para poder cruzar, pero a unos metros el camión se acercaba cada vez más rápido mientras Miia gritaba el nombre de la persona que tanto ama… solo para ver que el camión que el camión que se acercaba, se trata de un simple juguete a control remoto que golpeo la pierna derecha del rubio-.

"¡Perdón!" -se disculpó el dueño del juguete que se dirigía hacia el rubio que tomo el camión-.

"¿Lo entendieron?" -dijo Naruto a las chicas que no comprendían lo que está pasando, mientras que la Dullahan que está alejada del resto tenía una gota de sudor corriendo por su rostro- "¡no hay tal cosa como el destino!"

"Espera… entonces…" -decía Rachnera que volteo a ver a la Dullahan al igual que Miia, ahora las dos comenzaban a entender lo que el rubio ha tratado de decirles todo este tiempo-.

"¿Esta cosa no es un Shinigami?" -pregunto la Lamia dudando que si en verdad la Dullahan es un ser peligroso-.

"¡Y en serio, estoy al borde de la muerte cada día!" -exclamo Naruto ya que su vida siempre corre peligro gracias a las golpiza que recibía por cortesía de las chicas que se hospedan en su hogar-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿…Eh?" -se preguntaron todas que no comprendían que acaba de pasar, o el por qué el camión resultó ser un juguete a control remoto-.

"N…No lo entiendo… ¿no se supone está al borde de la muerte? ¿O solo fue cosa de suerte que solo fue un camión de juguete que lo golpeo? La verdad es que estoy muy confundida de lo que estoy viendo" -dijo Tsunade llevándose ambas manos a su cabeza mientras trataba de buscar alguna lógica a esta encrucijada-.

"…Ya lo entiendo… ¡ya lo entiendo! ¡NARUTO-SAN ES UN MALDITO GENIO!" -grito Hanabi con todas sus fuerzas, dándole un buen susto todas las mujeres y que su hermana despertara- "¡no puedo creer que el supiera del cliché del camión que atropella y mata al protagonista para darle un giro y trolearnos a todo el mundo de su supuesta muerte! ¡En verdad es un genio que supero mis conocimientos en programas de televisión, películas y videojuegos!"

"¡E-E-E-Espera un momento! ¡De que rayos estás hablando sobre el camión y esas cosas que no entendemos! ¿¡Naruto no está al borde de la muerte, o que!?" -pregunto Sakura que ahora no entendía absolutamente nada-.

"¡No puedo creer lo lentas que son todas ustedes al no entender lo que está pasando!" -grito la Hyūga menor a las demás- "¡escuchen bien porque no lo diré dos veces! ¡Naruto-san no se encuentra al borde de la muerte! Bueno, si lo está por las palizas que le dan Miia y las demás… ¡pero la cosa es que esa Dullahan no es una Shinigami! ¡Es una farsante!" -le explico para que todas entiendan la escena-.

"¡ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE MI NOVIO ESTA VIVO, NO MORIRA A MANOS DE ESA-BABABABABABABABABA!" -Hinata fue la primera en entender la situación para luego ser electrocutada por Hanabi-.

"Ya supéralo hermana, Naruto-san ya no es tu novio y nunca volverá a serlo" -dijo la Hyūga menor cansada oír que la peliazul insista que ella y Naruto sigan siendo novios cuando ella misma fue la que causo su rompimiento-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Jajajaja! ¿De verdad creyeron que era una Shinigami? No estamos en una película de terror" -decía la Srta. Smith que se reía al escuchar por todas las cosas que pasaron las chicas que estaban tendidas en los sillones por el cansancio. Algunas como Miia murmuraba cosas como 'Estaba tan determinada…', 'Ellos nos tocó como a un violín…' de parte de Centorea, y 'Que vergonzoso…' de una cabizbaja Mero. Por otro lado Rachnera se mantuvo callada porque se creyó todo el cuento de parte de la Dullahan que estaba sentada en un sillón-.

' _Que se le salga su cabeza es aterrador…'_ -pensó Naruto en ese momento-.

"Es verdad que los Dullahan son una especie a la que les gusta soltar frases poéticas difíciles de entender, y es fácil tragarse esas cosas cuando su cabeza se desprender de esta manera" -explico la Coordinadora que tomo agarro la cabeza de la Dullahan, separarla de su cuerpo y lanzarla en el aire como su fuera un balón- "pero esta chica fue tan lejos como jugar a pretender a ser una Shinigami, ¿verdad, Lala-chan?" -pregunto a la mencionada Dullahan mientras el cuerpo de esta intentaba recuperar su cabeza-.

"N… No tires mi nombre real tan a la ligera…" -dijo la Dullahan con los ojos en espiral-.

' _¿Lala-chan?'_ -pensaron Miia, Centorea, Mero y Rachnera al escuchar el verdadero nombre de la Dullahan-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Lala-chan? ¿Ese es su verdadero? ¡Hah! ¡Ya no luce tan aterradora como antes!" -bromeo Ino, cosa que muchas pensaron igual-.

"Por poco pensé que realmente era una Shinigami, que bueno que solo fue una broma" -Tenten suspiro aliviada-.

"Ya poder dormir tranquila y no tener un ojo abierto por si llegaba" -señalo Karui igual de aliviada que la castaña-.

"No puedo creer que incluso nosotras caímos hayamos caído en esa farsa" -dijo Anko avergonzada- "o es muy buena actriz, o nosotras somos muy ingenuas en caer en sus trucos."

"Yo diría que ambas cosas…" -señalo Kurenai en el mismo estado de su amiga-.

"Creo que estoy oxidada en mis habilidades, no pude detectar la mentira en las palabras de Lala-san -Mebuki suspiro tristemente-.

"No eres la única Mebuki, ni con los años que tengo de experiencia aguantando a los vagos y saberme sus mentiras, no vi esta farsa tan obvia" -Yoshino estaba en el mismo barco que su amiga-.

"Sea como sea, esa Dullahan nos engañó a todas por igual" -dijo Tsunade, cosa que todas las mujeres están de acuerdo con ella-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Estaba buscándote, ¿sabes?! Después que salieras por tu cuenta de nuevo" -reclamo Smith cruzándose de brazos viendo como Lala se acomodaba su cabeza de regreso a su cuerpo-.

"…Yo soy la muerte encarnada. Justo como no puedes manipular a la muerte, no puedes manipularme a mi…" -decía la Dullahan con su típica voz fría-.

"Aun me pregunto el por qué ella le mando una carta a Dārin-kun" -pregunto ella ya que se enteró de la segunda carta gracias a la llamada que recibió por parte de Doppel-.

"¡No me digas que tengo a otra rival tras de Dārin!" -exclamo la Lamia que no le gusto oír que tiene una rival más por el afecto de su Dārin-.

"Ningún mortal puede escapar a la muerte. Como alguien encargada de este trabajo en el mundo de la superficie, entiendo ese hecho más que nadie…" -dijo la Dullahan Lala cruzada de brazos y con su actitud arrogante y fría a Smith que solo la miraba seriamente- "pero si hay alguien que trate de desafiar eso en este mundo, alguien que cae fuera de toda definición que desafió a la misma muerte misma con algún tipo de súper poder…"

"¿Por-qué-viniste-aquí?" -pregunto Smith cansada de oír la tan aburrida explicación de Lala con una sonrisa cálida… pero a la vez la hacía lucir aterradora ante los ojos de los demás-.

"B…Bueno…" -respondió Lala sudando a mares- "cuando… cuando lo vi…" -refiriéndose a Naruto que estaba preparando algo de café para todas- "el… el parece tan cercano a la muerte, pero nunca muere. Y-Yo pensé que parecía algo raro, así que…" -comenzó a explicar mientras que su voz volvió a sonar de forma más normal y suave mientras-.

"Es… ¿esa es tu razón? No la entiendo…" -dijo Miia al escuchar los motivos del por qué iba detrás de su Dārin-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Es lo mismo en el caso de Sakura e Ino. Ambas se enamoraron del chico guapo de su clase para seguirlo como bobas" -comento Tenten para que las mencionadas se sientan ofendidas- "yo no sé qué le vieron a Sasuke, ese idiota jamás tuvo interés en las chicas. Hasta algunas pensaba que era gay."

"¡Tú también te fijabas en el cuándo en los Exámenes Chūnin, y no lo ignores! ¡Te recuerdo que una vez hiciste todo y un corazón con Senbon del cual en medio habían una 'T' y una 'S'!" -contrataco Sakura dándole en el orgullo a Tenten-.

"¡En primer lugar, solo me pareció lindo la primera vez que lo conocí! ¡Más tarde me di cuenta que solo es un bastardo que no le importa nada más que la venganza!" -confeso la experta en armas, cada vez que recordaba ese día, se sentía asqueada de sí misma al fijarse en el Uchiha-

"Yo pienso que Lala tiene motivos raros para que se fije en Naruto-san… pero no tan raros como los de mi hermana. Recuerden que ella robo unos bóxer usado que aún tiene escondido en su habitación" -comento Hanabi para que las demás piensen que Hinata en verdad está loca de remato por robar la ropa interior que uso Naruto-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Como representante de la muerte en este mundo, no puedo dejar algo como eso" -Lala continuo dando su explicación, y a la vez se ponía algo nerviosa- "el guiar su alma al más allá, era necesario que la cosechara con mis propias manos…"

"¿El mas allá? ¿Cosechar? ¿Alma? Solo para que sepas, si de hecho lo hubieras lastimado…" -dijo Smith con una voz tajante y un aura negra rodeaba su cuerpo, cosa que asusto mucho a Lala-.

' _La Srta. Smith es realmente aterradora…'_ -pensó el Uzumaki viendo a la mencionada-.

"Cada vez que encontramos un lugar para que te quedes, terminas desapareciendo… ¡cielos!"-reclamo Smith que había perdido la cuenta de las veces que Lala se escapa-.

"S…Si… porque no hay nadie a punto de morir…" -respondió Lala que era el único motivo del por qué siempre desaparecía cuando le encontraban un hogar para que se hospede-.

"No pudo dejarte con alguien que esté a punto de morir ahora, ¿o sí?" -dijo Smith volviendo a usar esa voz que asusto a Lala que solo corrió para refugiarse detrás de Naruto-.

"…Esa mujer de la corporación está viéndome con ojos peligrosos…" -decía la Dullahan detrás de la espalda del Uzumaki-.

' _Así que la "organización" de la que ella hablaba resulto ser el lugar de trabajo de la Srta. Smith…'_ -recordó el rubio con la conversación que tuvo en el parque con la Dullahan-.

"E… entonces tendré que hacerte que me acomodes aquí para observarlo por un rato…" -pidió Lala para sorpresa del rubio y las demás- "tú no tienes problemas permitiéndome quedar aquí, ¿verdad?"

"¡Seguro, está bien! ¡Gracias, Dārin-kun!" -dijo Smith dando la autorización para que Lala viva con el Uzumaki-.

"¡Deje de decidir cosas por su cuenta!" -reclamo el rubio porque nuevamente la Coordinadora tomo decisiones sin consultárselo antes-.

"Si ella no vas tras Dārin, supongo que está bien…" -comento Miia que no tenía problema que Lala viva en la casa-.

"Si ella en serio no es un Shinigami, entonces supongo que está bien…" -dijo Centorea que tampoco que incomoda que la Dullahan se quede-.

"Si ella me dejara atarla de vez en cuando, entonces está bien" -hasta Rachnera estaba de acuerda con las demás, solo que ella tenía otro tipo de pensamientos-.

"¡Y ustedes chicas, ya están acostumbradas a ella!" -el Uzumaki no podía creer lo rápido que las chicas cambiaran de parecer con respecto a que Lala viva en la casa- "¡Y muestra un poco de autocontrol, por favor Rachnee!" -reclamo este a la Arachne por las cosas que dijo-.

"Pero no te quites tu cabeza porque me desmayare" -pidió la pelirroja a Lala que no entendía el por qué le pidió tal cosa-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Esto no puede estar pasando, ahora tengo una rival más por el amor de mi Naruto-kun!" -exclamo Hinata que resucito al oír que otra interespecie vivirá en la casa de su ex novio- "¡Por que tienen que pasarme esto! ¡Otra chica fenómeno se enamoró de mi novio!"

"No sé si decir acierta si Lala está enamorada de Naruto, ella solo quiere llevar su alma al más allá" -señalo Sakura que dudaba si la Dullahan sienta algo por el Uzumaki-.

"Ojala que se ahogue como con un hueso de pollo, así tendremos menos competencia" -eran los deseos personales de Ino, la cual quería que Centorea-sama en su representación gane el corazón de Naruto-.

"Ahora habrá una rara que se le cae la cabeza y se cree la encarnación de la muerte. No sé dónde la vida es más complicada para Naruto, aquí cuando fue ninja o como actor en ese loco programa de televisión" -opinión Tsunade por tantos problemas que pasa su hijo adoptivo-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Por cierto, Dārin-kun" -Smith se acercó a Naruto para conversar con el- "desde el inicio, tu sabias que ella estaba inventando todo. Un montón de gente se lo cree por su apariencia, por ejemplo las chicas que se creyeron todo ese cuento" -señalo ella mientras el rubio le entrega una taza de café-.

"Bueno… mi vida siempre está en peligro. Así que no voy a enloquecer si alguien me dice que lo está" -aclaro el Uzumaki tranquilo, cosa que Smith está de acuerdo- "además…" -viendo a la Dullahan que "conversaba" con las demás chicas, eso sí, Miia se mantuvo apartada de ella temiendo que se le vuelva a caer la cabeza- "ella solo actúa como una Chūnibyō (Síndrome del octavo grado)"

"¿Eh? Sí que descubriste eso rápido. ¿Significa que tu también fuiste uno?" -pregunto Smith con curiosidad-.

"De… ¿de qué está hablando Srta. Smith? Jajajaja" -dijo Naruto bastante nervioso. Esa misma noche cuando todo el dormía, el Uzumaki tuvo terribles pesadillas de su oscuro pasado, ya que el también fue un Chūnibyō en su época de estudiante de secundaria-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Naruto sufrió de Chūnibyō? Yo recuerdo que nunca mostro esa faceta en la academia y las misiones" -pregunto Sakura que no sabía sobre eso-.

"Tal vez es cosa del programa, tu sabes cómo son las cosas cuando ponen que el protagonista oculta su pasado" -señalo Ino que sabía que su Naruto no tuvo Chūnibyō-.

"Es bueno saber que sus delirios cuando era niño de ser el próximo Hokage no son parte de ese síndrome" -dijo Tsunade que suspiro de alivio-.

"Hable por usted misma Tsunade-sama. Ahora empiezo a creer que Gai-sensei está sufriendo eso del Chūnibyō hasta la mediana edad y se lo pego a Lee" -señalo una asustada Tenten a esa posibilidad del por qué su sensei se comportaba de esa forma-.

"Como sea, al final Naruto-san está a salvo, ¡y lo mejor de todo, es que el programa va a continuar!" -exclamo Hanabi muy contenta- "¡qué opinas hermana, ¿no te parece grandioso que el programa de Naruto-san continuara?!" -le pregunto a su hermana que tenía una expresión demoniaca-.

"Si… me alegro… mucho…" -decía la peliazul rechinando los dientes con tanta fuerza que salían chispas de su boca-.

"Alguien está celosa de su imitación barata" -Temari se burló de la celosa peliazul-.

"¡No estoy celosa! ¡Solo molesta porque hay más fenómenos que van detrás de mí Naruto-kun!" -reclamo la Hyūga cruzándose de brazos y darle la espalda a todas mientras se retira- "¡Recuerden mis palabras, tarde o temprano voy a cancelar ese tonto programa y traeré de vuelta a Naruto-kun para que nos casemos! ¡Incluso si tengo que forzarlo para que estemos juntos por la eternidad!" -dicho eso se retira de la sala dejando a todas sorprendidas de sus palabras-.

"Genial, ahora tengo que hacer otra terapia más con ella, ¡con esa van 16 terapias que no funcionan! ¡Su obsesión por Naruto ya no es normal! -exclamo Tsunade en voz alta-.

"De todos modos, hay que alegrarnos que Naruto está salvo. Ahora me preocupas que los próximos capítulos seamos las siguientes" -comento Tenten mirando a Sakura y Hanabi- "yo solo pido que mi personaje no sea alguien loco y muy atrevido."

"A mí me preocupa que tipo de personaje me dará Naruto…" -decía Sakura nerviosa al imaginarse que su personaje en el programa sea un Orco femenino y para nada atractiva- _'¡si eso llega a pasar, la puerca se burlaría hasta el día que muera!'_ -pensó al borde de la desesperación-.

"Yo solo pido que mi personaje sea tan atractivo y hermoso como Tionishia, así podré burlarme de mi hermana kukuku" -Hanabi ya se veía como una sirena bien dotada, una Elfa de bosque elegante-.

' _Enana soñadora'_ -pensaron Sakura, Tenten y Karui un poco molestas. Ellas desearían tener personajes idénticos a Tionishia que se volvió una de las favoritas de los hombres. Todo por sus gigantescos sueños- _'maldita Shizune… te toco el mejor personaje de todos…'_ -las tres lloraban internamente por la suerte de la mencionada-.

"Oigan, ya es tarde vamos a cenar este capítulo fue muy largo pero tuvo de todo, romance, drama, acción, comedia, que más le puedes pedir" -dijo Tsunade viendo que el programa duro más de una hora- "comamos algo y luego vamos a descansar de una vez, tanta acción me dejo agotada" -dicho eso, todas se retiraron sin antes ayudar a llevar los platos en que se sirvieron los bocadillos para luego ir a dormir-.

-Al día siguiente - 09:14 de la mañana-

Todo marchaba muy tranquilo en Konoha, muchos de los aldeanos y ninjas comenzaban sus deberes mientras hablaban de lo que paso anoche con Monster Musume no Uzumaki, el cual fue todo un gran suceso con ese capítulo de larga duración que causo muchas sorpresas y de cómo fueron engañados al pensar que el héroe de Konoha iba a morir.

Sakura se encontraba caminando por las calles con varias bolsas del supermercado ya que fue mandada a hacer las compras del mes por órdenes de Tsunade y su madre, después de todo ella y el resto de las chicas que tienen sus personajes en el programa están obligadas a vivir en ese lugar para evitar más daños, pero eso no significa que vivirán gratis. Cada una tendrá que trabajar y soportarse cada una, o recibirían una tremenda paliza de parte de la Godaime y sus alumnas. Es por eso que a Sakura le toco tener que hacer las compras del mes porque tuvo mala suerte al perder en piedra, papel y tijera.

(N/A: Esta es una opinión personal mía pero no sé si a los lectores les pasa de vez en cuando sus mamás los mandan o los llevan a la fuerza al súper para hacer las compras del mes. Pues en mi caso, cada mes… cada puto mes me vuelvo la mula de carga de mi vieja para hacer las compras… todo porque soy el único que tiene auto y sabe conducir. Llevo 8 años teniendo que hacer las compras con mi mamá. Ahora comprendo cómo se sentía mi papá que en paz descanse cuando le pedían que la lleve al súper y pone una cara de "¿me tay weando?". Bueno, yo solo quería compartir esta opinión para meter algo de relleno xD así que gracias por tomarse un momento para leer esto y continuemos con la historia)

"No puedo creer que perdiera tan fácilmente en piedra, papel y tijera" -se quejaba la pelirosa llevando las bolsas, por suerte no le pesaban mucho gracias a su súper fuerza- "bueno, al menos no quejo. Las demás están haciendo trabajos de lavar la ropa, limpiar la casa y el jardín. Solo Hinata es la única que no hace nada porque Tsunade-sama se la llevo a otro tratamiento" -mientras hablaba consigo misma, noto que algunas tiendas vendían mercancía del programa de Naruto, las cuales empezaron a llegar de la nada- "quien diría que los dueños de las tiendas ganen mucho dinero vendiendo cosas como playeras y tazas" -viendo playeras con imágenes de las chicas del programa, muchas como las de Miia con una frase de '¡Tú eres mi Dārin!' eran las que se vendían como pan caliente- "un programa que comenzó de la nada hace meses y ahora es un suceso en todos los países. Lo malo, es que muchos de los personajes se parecen a muchas chicas que conozco" -refiriéndose al resto de las "afectadas" por el programa de su ex compañero de equipo- "ahora tengo más miedo de lo que me pueda tocar…"

De pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando muchos aldeanos se juntaban y veían algo que llamo su atención, Sakura queriendo saber que sucedía y fue hacia el tumulto de gente pidiendo permiso para pasar entre la gente. Una vez que paso, vio con gran sorpresa a muchos Samuráis marchando rumbo a la mansión del Hokage. La pelirosa se sorprendió de ver a los Samuráis pero estos lucían muy distintos a los que forman parte de la fuerza militar de País del Hierro.

Estos Samuráis llevaban armaduras muy similares a los que porten los Samuráis del País del Hierro, estas eran de color blanco con partes y detalles en plateado, sus cascos no tenían mascaras que dejaban ver sus rostros y que tenían el emblema del País de los Demonios en la zona de la espalda de sus armaduras. Lo que llamo la atención fue que la persona que iba a delante del grupo era una chica de la misma edad suya, de cabello rubio claro que llegaba hasta la cintura y amarrado a una cola de caballo, ojos color lavanda y piel clara y hermosa. Llevaba unas ropas Samurái azul celeste con placas metálicas color marfil y bordes dorados, un pareo azul con bordes gris. Cabe decir que dicho traje resaltaba su perfecta figura con medidas de 94-57-89.

"Ay no…" -murmuro Sakura viendo que la chica que encabezaba el grupo se trataba de Shion, quien tenía un semblante de lo más serio- "¿Por qué habrá venido a Konoha? No me digan que ella debe estar molesta con Naruto y por eso está aquí" -dedujo porque Sasame vino a la aldea para hablar con el Uzumaki, solo que ella no sabía que el desapareció-.

Mientras el grupo de Samuráis liderados por la sacerdotisa continuaba con su marcha hacia la mansión del Hokage, los Chūnin Izumo Kamizuki y Kotetsu Hagane se pusieron en frente para que Shion y sus Samuráis se detengan.

"¡Deténgase ahí, señorita! ¡Usted y su grupo no puede entrar a Konoha sin registrarse previamente y señalar los motivos de su visita!" -ordeno Izumo haciendo de su autoridad como Chūnin de Konoha y encargado de proteger la entrada principal de la aldea-.

"¡Sera mejor que usted y sus guardaespaldas regresen por donde vinieron, o nos veremos a tener que arrestarlos!" -declaro Kotetsu a la rubia que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desenvaino su katana y apunto al cuello del Chūnin que ni siquiera se dio cuenta- "¿…Eh?"

"Sera mejor que guardes silencio, le estás hablando a la sacerdotisa y Daimyō de País de los Demonios" -declaro Shion muy seria, dejando callados a los dos Chūnin- "mis motivos para venir a esta aldea es simple" -decía sin dejar de apuntar su arma al cuello de Kotetsu mientras sacaba una foto de Rachnera- "¿ves a esta mujer? Estoy buscando a la persona que se parece a la de la imagen. Gracias a la información que obtuve, sé que hay una mujer parecida."

"S… ¿S e refiere a Kurenai Yūhi?" -pregunto Kotetsu nervioso y con los brazos en alto al sentir el frio acero cerca de su garganta-.

"¿Y por qué la está buscando? Ella se retiró del servicio ninja desde que dio a luz a su hija" -agrego Izumo queriendo saber el motivo del por qué una Daimyō buscaba a la mencionada-.

' _¿Busca a Kurenai-sensei?'_ -pensó Sakura que se encontraba cerca donde se llevaba la conversación entre Shion y los dos Chūnin-.

"Así que Kurenai Yūhi, ¿eh?" -dijo Shion retirando su katana y guarda, lo cual fue un alivio para Kotetsu- "el motivo del por qué la busco…" -siguió hablando para destrozar la foto de Rachnera en varios pedazos- "¡venga a arrestar a Kurenai Yūhi por la humillación que me hizo pasar en el programa de Monster Musume no Uzumaki! ¡Es por eso que hice un largo viaje para llevármela al País de los Demonios, encerrarla en prisión y que reciba su castigo!" -grito en voz alta para que todo el mundo la escuche fuertemente-.

' _¿¡EEEEEEEHHHHH!? ¿¡VIENEN A ARRESTAR A KURENAI-SENSEI!?'_ -pensó Sakura boquiabierta y con los ojos como platos-.

-Fin de Capitulo-

* * *

Y con esto termino el capítulo 24 con un final inesperado, de seguro muchos estarán pensando que ahora Kurenai debe estar en grandes aprietos si Shion llega a atraparla xD. Para los siguientes capítulos se viene lo de Naruto yendo de compras con las chicas, la llegada de la chica que fue la anterior familia huésped de Rachnera, y el tan ansiado capítulo de las MILF, ¡digo, las madres de Miia, Papi y Centorea! Pero antes que suba esos capítulos, he estado leyendo sus comentarios y decidí hacer dos nuevos especiales, uno sobre la nueva terapia que habrá Tsunade con Hinata, y la reunión de hombres que tiene Kakashi con los antiguos amigos de Naruto que darán sus opiniones del programa.

Antes de que empiecen a decir que si el fic ha terminado… ¡ESTA HISTORIA NO HA TERMINADO! ¡QUE HAYA LLEGADO AL MISMO CAPITULO DEL ANIME NO QUIERE DECIR QUE ESTO SE TERMINO! ¡QUEDAN 35 CAPITULO, CUANTAS VECES DEBO REPETIRSELOS!

Ahora me quiero poner algo serio con ustedes, les quiero informar que durante Agosto y Septiembre puede que me retrase con las fechas de las continuaciones, o no suba algo por ciertos problemas en el trabajo. Muchos no lo sabrán pero yo formo parte del Sindicato de trabajadores de Metro y resulta que la puta empresa nos quiere reducir los dos días de descanso que tenemos a tan solo un día y con un horario fijo. No les diré el por qué está pasando ya que es un asunto demasiado largo para explicárselos pero esto tiene que ver con las 48 horas laborales que debe cumplir los trabajadores. Así que les dejo avisado para que no se quejen si hay retrasos en las fechas o si no subo las continuaciones, este mensaje lo subiré en los otros Fanfic para que estén avisados. Dicho esto nos estaríamos viendo el primero de Agosto con el especial de la segunda terapia de Hinata, nos leemos luego.


	28. Especial 03

Primero que nada, lamento el retraso y de no subir la continuaciones de Monster Musume no Uzumaki, Zorro de la Niebla y Enigma: El Coordinador Pokémon, estas últimas dos semanas han sido muy complicadas tanto para mí, los empleados que trabajamos para Metro y el Sindicato de Trabajadores por el asunto del cambio de horario. Por cómo marchan las cosas entre los trabajadores y la empresa, lo único que nos queda por hacer es el paro en los talleres que estaría por marchar dentro de unos días.

Pero cambiando de tema, solo por hoy les traigo el tercer especial que tenía planeado desde hace unos meses de la segunda terapia de Hinata Hyūga, espero que les guste y dejen un buen comentario,

"Blah blah blah" (Personajes hablando)

' _Blah blah blah'_ (Personajes pensando)

((Blah blah blah)) (Personajes conversando por teléfono)

Especial 3: La segunda terapia de Hinata.

Todo comienza días después de capítulo 22 del programa de Monster Musume no Uzumaki que causo todo un revuelto en Konoha, muchas mujeres fueron castigadas haciendo trabajo comunitario sin pago mientras que otras tenían que pagar una gran multa por el desorden que causaron. Todo el dinero que se junto fue usado con el propósito de que Shizune se tome unas muy merecidas vacaciones al lugar que ella desee ir, y sin pensarlo dos veces se fue a País de la Primavera para preparar sus maletas y despedirse de todas. Bueno, solo se despidió de Tsunade mientras que con las demás solo le dijo "¡Me tienen envidia porque ahora yo tengo el personaje más sexy del programa! ¡Montón de planas sin gracia!" y correr a toda velocidad antes que las demás alojadas de la mansión quieran acabar con ella.

"Bueno… tomo algo de tiempo y esfuerzo, pero logramos contener a Hinata…" -dijo la Godaime Hokage que se limpió el sudor de su frente. Ella junto con la ayuda de Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Karui, Sasame, Anko y Kurenai, lograron atrapar a Hinata que se encontraba encadenada a una cama con varios sellos supresores de Chakra para que no intente nada en contra de las demás- "buen trabajo chicas, cumplieron con lo que les pedí."

"No hay… de que… Tsunade-sama" -dijeron las chicas agotadas por el esfuerzo que hicieron. Jamás creyeron que Hinata tuviera tanta fuerza, o que fuera tan agresiva tratando de liberarse-.

"Ahora" -dijo Tsunade mirando a la peliazul que murmuraba una que otra maldición a todas- "vamos a empezar con una nueva terapia para saber más con tu obsesión por Naruto. Así que Hinata, quiero que me respondas a mis preguntas."

"¡Me niego a seguir con este absurdo interrogatorio!" -declaro Hinata luchando para romper las cadenas- "¡y ustedes, van a pagarán por su traición hacia su líder!" -amenazo a las chicas que le tendieron la trampa cuando le dijeron que encontraron una pequeña pista del paradero de Naruto en la habitación de Hanabi-.

' _Cada vez se pone peor de lo que esta…'_ -pensó Kurenai preocupada por la salud mental de su antigua alumna-.

"¿Saben algo? Esto me recuerda una de las escenas de la película de "El Exorcista" donde la niña es amarrada a la cama al estar poseída por completo por un demonio. Solo que mi hermana no está poseída por una entidad del mal, no tiene la piel pálida y asquerosa, no le gira la cabeza en 360° o arroje litros de vómitos a la habitación. Pero en caso que llegue a pasar, me traje esto" -comento Hanabi comiendo palomitas de maíz y mostrando un paraguas. Todas las mujeres voltearon a ver a castaña por su extraño comentario… hasta Hinata se le quedo viéndola de forma rara-.

"¡La única que vomitara serás tu cuando te rompe la cara a golpes, te haga tragar tus dientes y luego los escupas!" -amenazo la peliazul ante la indirecta de su hermana- "¡ahora suéltenme, ya les dije que no estoy loca!"

"Te guste o no, solo lo hago para que dejes tu maldita obsesión por Naruto" -señalo la Godaime que tomo una silla y se sentó al lado de la Hyūga- "lo que tienes no es nada normal, esto es un caso de lo más serio. Cada vez que mencionamos a Naruto, actúas como aún siguen siendo su novio cuando su relación está más que rota."

"¡Él y yo seguimos siendo novios! ¡Lo que pasa es que… el solo salió a comprar cigarrillos y no ha regresado!" -fue la respuesta de la Hyūga, haciendo que todas caigan de espaldas-.

"Sí, claro. Si es así yo tengo enormes pechos como los de Tionishia" -comento Sakura de forma sarcástica mientras se pone de pie-.

"Hinata, tienes que aceptar que tienes un problema" -dijo Tsunade viendo a la peliazul con preocupación- "si no admites que tienes una obsesión por Naruto, jamás podremos avanzar en tu tratamiento _'el cual es un caso perdido…'_ -pensó en lo último con una gota de sudor sobre su cabeza-.

"¿¡Problema!? ¡Yo no tengo ningún problema, ustedes son las del problema!" -reclamo Hinata histérica que forcejeaba para liberarse de sus ataduras- "¡mi problema son todas las mujeres de la aldea! ¡Todas van detrás de mí Naruto-kun, yo solo quiero protegerlo de esas zorras!"

"No vas a ganar nada si culpas a las demás, no es culpa que Naruto se ganó el corazón de otras chicas que hubieran sido mejor novia de lo que tu llegarías a ser" -dijo Tsunade de forma honesta. Jamás aprobó la relación de Naruto con la Hyūga, pues pensaba que ella no era la chica correcta- "lo mejor es que cooperes de una buena vez si quieres que te libere" -a decir eso la Hyūga tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes- "bien, primero que nada quiero que me digas con toda sinceridad el por qué te enamoraste de Naruto en primer lugar" -pregunto ella para que Hinata de inmediato le responda con '¡Porque es mi destino ser su novia!'- "eso ni tú te la crees, di algo que sea más realista" -señalo ella para que la Hyūga diga '¡Él y yo estamos unidos por el hilo rojo del destino!'- "eso es mucho más ridículo de lo que dijiste antes" -al decir eso, Hinata dice '¡Fue Masashi Kishimoto, es el responsable que me enamorara de Naruto-kun!'- "¡ya te dije no culpes a los demás de tus errores! Aunque pensándolo bien…'' -se puso algo pensativa al respecto del tema de Kishimoto pero decidió continuar- "mira Hinata, si no eres honesta contigo mismo, esta terapia va a continuar hasta que admitas de una vez el cómo te enamoraste de Naruto."

"Si así lo quieres, bien, me enamoré de él desde la academia, verlo cada noche entrenando sin descanso me llevo a admirarlo por qué no se rendía gracias a que lo sabotearon en la misma, debía entrenar por su cuenta y ni el inútil de Kakashi hizo algo para remediarlo"

"Bien, por fin diste el primer paso en la terapia" -Tsunade anoto todo lo que la Hyūga decía- _'al menos revelo su pasado, ella debe admirar la tenacidad del chico al no rendirse fácilmente. Pero que hayan maestros que sabotearon sus exámenes… más tarde le diré a Kakashi para que ellos sean castigados'_ -pensó en ese momento- "ahora mi siguiente pregunta, si en verdad amas a Naruto… ¿Por qué le creíste a Kiba? Ustedes ya eran novios cuando su carrera ninja termino para siempre" -esa pregunto causo que la Hyūga baje la mirada y pensara bien en lo que respondería-.

"Tenía miedo…" -fueron las palabras que salieron de los labios de Hinata- "tenía miedo que Naruto-kun siguiera amando a Sakura… yo siempre supe que él estaba enamorada de ella, siempre lo estuvo… cuando Kiba me advirtió que el solo me uso para darle celos… yo…"

"¡Estas equivocada!" -exclamo la pelirosa metiéndose en la conversación- "¡Naruto me odia más que a Kakashi-sensei o Sasuke! ¡El me culpo por ser la responsable que su carrera como Shinobi se haya terminado!" -todas sintieron pena por Sakura ya que se sentía responsable de lo que le paso al rubio- "¡de seguro Kiba uso eso a su favor, y tu como tonta le creíste y te metiste a la cama como todo una pu…!"

"¡No te metas en esto Sakura! ¡Esta es una conversación entre nosotras!" -grito Tsunade para que la mencionada de calle- "mejor sigamos con esto, y por favor ignora las cosas que dijeron de ti, Hinata" -la peliazul triste solo asiente con la cabeza- "mi siguiente pregunta es de quién tomaste esos absurdos consejos de amor" -pregunto ella queriendo saber dónde rayos Hinata aprendió esas cosas-.

"Este… verán, hace tiempo vi a Ino que tiro unas revistas de modas, en ellas venían consejos de como una chica debe conquistar a un hombre" -fue la respuesta de la heredera del Clan Hyūga para que la Yamanaka haga memorias sobre esas revistas que según ella las tiro-.

"Hablas de mi colección de 'Kunoichi Fashion' que tire cuando cumple 15 años, ¿recogiste esas viejas revistas que tenía?" -pregunto la rubia para que Hinata le diga que si, así Ino se lleve una mano a su rostro y suspire- "Hinata, yo tire esas revistas porque los consejos que daban eran pésimos. Gracias a ellos, ningún chico se atrevió a verme a la cara o dejen de pedirme que salga con ellos" -confeso ella para la sorpresa de la peliazul-.

"Yo también tire mi colección porque se supo que la mujer que daba esos consejos tenía un caso severo de demencia y que termino suicidándose" -añadió Sakura que sabía más sobre el tema-.

"E…E…Eso quiere decir… ¿¡que he estado siguiendo los consejos de una loca por tres años!? ¿¡Y nadie me dijo nada al respecto!?" -exclamo Hinata que no podía creer que estuvo leyendo cosas que una demente escribió-.

"Bueno, al menos sabemos de dónde aprendió todo lo que sabe ella" -bromeo Anko para luego recibir un codazo en las costillas por parte de Kurenai-.

"Y lo dice la loca que también tenía esas revistas bajo llave que las tiene como su tesoro más sagrado" -dijo Kurenai sabiendo que su amiga aún tiene esas revistas que posee Hinata-.

"Bien…" -fue lo único que dijo Tsunade que tomaba notas- _'seguir consejos de una demente que se suicidó… con razón tiene tendencia a amenazar de muerte a las demás'_ -pensó mientras seguía anotando todo en su libreta- "de acuerdo, ahora vamos a pasar a otro tema importante, y tiene que ver con aquella puerta en tu habitación, esa que tiene sellos y cadenas para que nadie pueda abrir" -cuando menciono de aquella puerta, la peliazul comenzó a sudar al momento de abrir sus ojos por completo- "resulta que pedí permiso a Hiashi para revisar tu habitación, y cuando encontré esa puerta y ver lo que hay adentro… créeme que fue más perturbador que imaginar a Orochimaru jugando al doctor con niños pequeños."

"¡Nooooo! ¡Mi santuario, mi lugar Zen donde puedo pasar tiempo con Naruto-kun ha sido profanado!" -grito la peliazul porque descubrieron lo que tenía escondido detrás de esa puerta-.

"¿Leyó sus poemas cursis?" -en eso Hanabi se metió en la conversación- "en caso que no le haya leído, me traje de unos de sus libros que tanto escribe en sus momento de delirio" -sacando un libro que había tomado en secreto cuando la Senju revisaba la habitación- "déjenme decir que estos poemas lo escribe ella misma cuando está delirando por Naruto-san" -dicho eso abrió el libro y comenzó a leer unos de los poemas escritos por su hermana mayor que sudaba a mares- "escuchen este, '5 minutos sin ti, son tan eternos como una batalla contra un Akatsuki'."

"…" -ninguna de las presente, ni la misma Tsunade no sabían que decir al respecto del poema que escucharon-.

"Y eso no es nada, tienen que escuchar el resto de los poemas que cada vez se ponen más cursis y sin sentido" -decía la Hyūga menor que cambio de página- "este lo encuentro raro 'Mi amor por ti al parecer tiene células del Shodai Hokage, porque no más que se deshaga se vuelve a regenerar'."

"…" -nuevamente las mujeres en la habitación quedaron calladas, no sabían si ese poema era estúpido o demente-.

"Se los dije, muchos son cursis pero algunos no tienen sentido" -menciono Hanabi para leer el siguiente poema- "miren este, 'Te amo tanto que realizaría un Kinjutsu para viajar en el tiempo y regresar a la época en donde te conocí'"-al leer el poema, todas pensaron que ese era algo desquiciado- "si alguien sabe de un Jutsu que te permite viajar en el tiempo, me gustaría aprenderlo para así usarlo y hacer entrar en razón a mi hermana" -dicho eso cambio a otra página- "este es algo gracioso 'Nuestro amor a revivido a toda la gente de Konoha, ha sido más fuerte que una Bijūdama, y es tan grande como la frente de Sakura'."

"¡AHORA SI SACASTE BOLETO HINATA! ¡MI FRENTE NO ES TAN GRANDE!" -grito la pelirosa se iba a lanzar a los golpes, pero fue detenida por Ino y Tenten usando mucha fuerza-.

"Si creen que eso son malos, esperen a oír los que siguen" -Hanabi continuo revisando el libro y encontrar unos poemas de lo más interesante- "de seguro Tenten-san entenderá este, 'Ni los putazos de Gai-sensei duelen tanto como estar sin ti'."

"Eso fue lo más anti-romántico que he escuchado en toda mi vida…" -respondió la experta en armas que sintió un leve escalofrió corriendo por su espalda-.

"También esta este poema, 'Madara podrá controlar mi mente, pero tu controlas mi corazón'" -dijo Hanabi leyendo otros de los poemas de su hermana-.

' _O es toda una poeta, o está completamente desquiciada'_ -sería el pensamiento general de todas-.

"Dios, este es el más aterrador de todos, 'Si aprendiera el Jutsu de Orochimaru de transferir mi alma, transferiría mi alma para que este junto a la tuya" -dijo la Hyūga con un poco de miedo-.

"Grandioso, tenemos a otra demente en el futuro…" -gruño Anko pensando en tener cuidado con Hinata-.

"Ay… creo que este no le gustara mucho a Tsunade-sama" -dijo Hanabi que se alejó de la mencionada. Las demás sabiendo el temperamento de la Godaime, imitaron a la Hyūga y se apartaron de la rubia- "este… umm… 'Nuestro amor es tan grande que hará ver pequeños los pechos de Tsunade-sama'."

"¡NADIE SE METE CON MIS PECHOS Y SE SALE CON LA SUYA!" -grito la Senju furiosa que le quito el libro a Hanabi para hacerlo añicos con sus propias manos- "¡así que la poeta le gusta escribir cosas sin sentido, ¿eh?! ¡Que te parecería si te dedico un poema…escrita con mis puños!" -se preparó para darle una buena receta de golpes a Hinata que grito del terror, por suerte Anko, Kurenai, Sasame y Karui lograron detenerla

"¡Tranquilícese Tsunade-sama, Hinata solo escribió esas cosas por estar delirando!" -decía la ex Jōnin tratando de salvar la vida de la peliazul- "¡por favor tenga piedad de ella! ¡No sabe lo que hacía en ese momento!" -en eso Hanabi quiso dar su opinión pero Kurenai no lo permitió- "¡mejor cierra la boca mocosa, solo vas a empeorar las cosas!"

"Sí, claro… todo yo, todo yo…" -se quejó la Hyūga menor haciendo un leve puchero-.

"¡Ya suéltenme de una vez! ¡Solo quiero terminar con esta terapia de una vez por todas!" -ordeno Tsunade para que las demás la suelten ahora que está un poco más calmada- "y tu Hyūga, si vuelvo a escuchar otra cosa relacionada a mi… te daré una terapia especial que no te reconocerás a ti misma" -amenazo a Hinata que perdió el color de su cuerpo- "terminemos con esto ahora… esta es la última pregunta que te hare y quiero que pienses bien lo que dirás. Quiero que me expliques el por qué actuabas tan posesiva con Naruto hasta el punto que le prohibías salir o acercarse a otra chica" -esa pregunta era uno de los grandes misterios sobre el comportar de la peliazul, algo que muchas que la conocían querían saber de su cambio-.

"…Es porque Kurenai-sensei me lo advirtió" -fue la respuesta de Hinata que tenía la mirada tapada por su cabello- "ella me advirtió de algo que hasta la fecha de hoy sigo recordando… es por eso que protegía a Naruto de las demás mujeres que se le acercaban" -al decir eso, Kurenai no entendió de lo que su antigua alumna hablaba-.

"De que estas hablando… ¿Qué cosa te dije para que actúes de esa manera?" -pregunto la ex Jōnin que no recordaba nada sobre esa advertencia que según su alumna dice-.

"Usted misma me lo dijo meses después que se formó el Equipo 8… que si un hombre besa a una mujer en los labios, esta quedaría embarazada de inmediato" -dijo Hinata recordando las palabras de advertencia de su sensei que dejo a todas mirando a la ex Jōnin como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza-.

"Espera un minuto, quiero… quiero tratar de analizar bien lo que has revelado…" -pidió la Senju masajeándose la sien- "dices que todos tus actos de celos, el por qué prohibías a Naruto que se acerque a otras chicas… se debe al consejo que te dio Kurenai hace tiempo… ¿verdad?" -pregunto ella para que Hinata asiente con la cabeza- "Hinata… en verdad eres estúpida. Una mujer no se embaraza por ser besada, sino teniendo relaciones sexuales."

"¿Eh? Esperen… quiere decir… ¿Qué sensei está equivocada?" -pregunto Hinata confusa, mientras que Kurenai se cubrió su rostro con ambas manos para que no vean el sonrojo que tenía por la vergüenza que está pasando. Y todo era por un tonto consejo que dio años atrás. Mientras que las demás mujeres de forma sincronizada se golpearon en la frente con la palma abierta-.

"¡Claro que está equivocada! ¡Solo un tarado sin cerebro se tragaría esas palabras!" -grito la Senju que hirió mucho a Hinata que se sentía como una gran tonta- "¡no puede creer que todo esto es por culpa de Kurenai y sus estúpidos consejos!" -la mencionada solo deseo que la tierra se la tragara- "¡y más te vale que no le enseñes esas cosas a Mirai, o terminaras destruyéndole su infancia como lo hiciste con tu alumna!" -apunto con el dedo a la ex Jōnin que solo asiente con la cabeza-.

"¡Aprendí mi lección Tsunade-sama! ¡Mirai no tendrá esa clase de consejos!" -la ojirroja se sentía como niña regañada en la escuela, quien diría que por sus tontos ideales causaría problemas en el futuro-.

-Fin del Especial-

Bien, así termina el tercer especial de mi historia, tengo en mente un cuarto especial pero aún falta muchos toques que dar al igual de buscar inspiración para desarrollarlo. Como pudieron ver, los poemas no son mi fuerte… nunca lo han sido, pero los poemas de Hinata están inspirados en "El Arte de Amarte, Por Nappa". Si no han visto esos videos en Youtube, ¡no saben de los que se pierden! ¡También les recomiendo que vean "El Show de Nappa"!

Bien esto sería todo y para Septiembre volveré a subir fic como siempre lo hago, 4 capítulos nuevos que están en desarrollo ahora mismo. Esto sería todo por hoy, muchas gracias por la paciencia que tienen y nos leemos luego.


	29. Problemas Económicos

¡Wassup Bitches! Lamento la larga espera desde el aviso que deje, no se imaginan las cosas que me han pasado estos últimos días… menor que no lo sepan, cada noche tengo que darme un baño por el mal olor que tienen los trenes que están pasado a cerveza, chicha, orina y vomito. Pero cambiando de tema, por este mes solo subiré un capitulo en vez de dos como estoy acostumbrado, tengo mucho trabajo que hace y eso que aun no llegamos a mitad de mes y las fiestas patrias en Chile. Como siempre, solo tengo que decirles… ¡disfruten del Fucking capitulo, montón de puercas!

"Blah blah blah" (Personajes hablando)

'Blah blah blah' (Personajes pensando)

((Blah blah blah)) (Personajes conversando por teléfono)

* * *

Capítulo 25: Problemas Económicos.

-Viernes-

-Mansión Senju - 20:00 PM-

"Tsunade-sama… hay algo que quiero preguntarle desde hace rato, y espero que no se lo tome mal por lo que voy a decirle" -Sakura junto con Ino y Tenten conversaban con la Godaime en la cocina, Tsunade tenia un puro en su boca y contando unos billetes que llevaba consigo- "solo quiero saber…. ¡por qué rayos permitió que Shion se aloje con nosotras en la mansión!" -exclamo porque no soportaba tener tan cerca a la mencionada- "¡entiendo que por su posición como Daimyō merece ser tratada bien, pero no es justo que ella tenga mas privilegios que todas nosotras!"

"Porque paga por su hospedaje. Teniéndolas a ustedes aquí no ha sido barato y de algún lugar debía sacar dinero para que esta casa pueda salir adelante" -respondió Tsunade sin dejar de contar su dinero-.

"Pero es injusto que ella tenga una mejor habitación con baño incluido, que le lleven desayuno a la cama o que le preparen un mejor almuerzo que todas. ¡Hasta tiene a una de sus sirvientas viviendo con nosotras!" -reclamo Ino molesta porque ella tenía que preparar su comida y hacer fila para para ocupar el baño-.

"Tampoco hay que olvidar que nos ve a todas como plebeyas, cosa que no soporto que me traten de esa forma" -comento Tenten enojada- "aun recuerdo cuando esa sacerdotisa me pidió que le lavara su ropa y a cambio me pagaría por el favor."

"Debiste aceptar ese trato Tenten, con el dinero que te daría comprarías esas armas que venden en la armería que tanto has deseado tener" -dijo Hokage para que la castaña se quede pensando por unos segundos y luego salir corriendo lo más rápido posible-.

"¡Shion-sama, ¿aún hay tiempo para que lave toda su ropa?!" -grito la experta en armas que corrió en búsqueda de la sacerdotisa, dejando a Sakura e Ino boquiabiertas-.

' _¡Nos traiciono por su maldito fetiches hacia las armas!'_ -pensaron las dos viendo como su amiga se fue del lado de Shion-.

"Y… ¿y qué va a pasar con Kurenai-sensei? Ella aún sigue encerrada en esa jaula para animales salvajes" -menciono la Yamanaka de la situación de la ex Jōnin del Equipo 8-.

"Ella ya fue perdonada, pero se quedara un tiempo dentro de la jaula o hasta que Shion-sama lo decida. Pero no se preocupen, ella tiene con qué entretenerse" -decía la rubia mientras sabiendo que la jaula tenía una rueda de hámster tamaño gigante-.

"Bueno, eso es un problema menos… pero, ¿Qué va a pasar con Hinata? Recuerde que ella intento atacar a Shion sabiendo que ella es una Daimyō" -señalo Sakura ese día que la Hyūga ataco a la sacerdotisa por unos de sus arranques de ira-.

"Shion-sama puede defenderse perfectamente, recuerden que noqueo a Hinata de un puñetazo en la cara" -señalo Tsunade que hubiera gustado tener una cámara fotográfica para recordar por siempre el puñetazo que le dio la sacerdotisa que dejo K.O a la Hyūga-.

"Y si Hinata vuelve a atacarla… Konoha entraría en guerra con el País de los Demonios" -señalo Ino de que la paz que tantas vidas costaron en conseguirlas sea arruinada por los celos de la Hyūga-.

"No se preocupen por eso…" -decía la Senju que dejo de contar su dinero y quitar su puro de su boca- "digamos que Hanabi me acaba de dar una gran idea para someter a nuestra loquita" -finalizo ella con una sonrisa macabra que hizo que Sakura e Ino retrocedieran por el miedo-.

-Mansión Senju - 21:52 PM-

"… ¿En verdad es necesario hacer esto?" -pregunto Sakura mirando la condición que se encontraba Hinata- "viéndola así… se ve mucho más aterradora que Orochimaru…"

"Ni ese demente le llegaría a la sombra de la Hyūga" -comento Anko- "solo mírala, uno pensaría que ella mataría a cualquiera con tan solo mirarla a los ojos."

' _Qué bueno que es Hinata y no nosotras'_ -pensaron al mismo tiempo Ayame y Temari-.

"¡Mmmmph, mmph mmmmmph mph mmmmph!" -Hinata Hyūga se encontraba atada verticalmente a una camilla movible, usando una camisa de fuerza reforzadas con sellos de supresión de Chakra de máximo nivel y sellos de parálisis corporal, eso sumado el collar de toques eléctricos en el cuello y una máscara con bozal para que no diga ni una palabra-.

"Tuviste una magnífica idea Hanabi, esto es mejor que electrocutarla con el collar" -señalo Tsunade que disfrutaba ver a Hinata retenida en la camilla-.

"Es como un sueño hecho realidad, esto es incluso mejor que Navidad adelantada" -menciono la Hyūga tomando una foto para recordar este gran momento- "y todo esto se lo debo a su ayuda, Tsunade-sama" -ambas chocaron cinco por su buen plan-.

' _Este par harán que Hinata de vuelva más loca de lo que está ahora'_ -pensaron Sasame y Karui con gotas de sudor sobre sus cabezas-.

"Lamento el retraso, estaba ocupada enviando una carta al consejo de mi país sobre mi estadía temporal en Konoha" -dijo la sacerdotisa vestida con un Kimono sumamente elegante mientras su cabella está atado a una cola de caballo- "Tsunade-sama, le informe que mi sirvienta nos acompañara a ver el programa de esta noche" -en eso la mencionada se acercó e hizo una reverencia a la Godaime Hokage-.

"Mucho gusto en conocerla Tsunade-sama, me llamo Misaki Ayuzawa y estoy el servicio de Shion-sama" -se presentó la sirvienta vestida de Maid que tenía la edad de 18 años, tiene el pelo bastante largo, negro y casi siempre alborotado. Es alta, delgada, de ojos color ámbar, piel blanca y mirada orgullosa y decidida (N/A: Misaki es el personaje principal de Kaichou wa Maid-sama y uno de mis personajes femeninos favoritos)-.

"Espero que no haya problemas que Misaki este con nosotras" -pregunto Shion para que Tsunade le diga que no lo es y es que bienvenida- "en verdad agradezco su amabilidad" -agradeció ella al momento que su sirvienta se acercó a ella con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro-.

"Así que vamos a ver a tu futuro esposo, ¿eh, Shion-chan?" -pregunto ella causando que la sacerdotisa se sonrojo por completo- "Jejeje, cuando se trata de Naruto Uzumaki, siempre te sonrojas en menos de dos segundos" -al decir eso Shion se molestó y le dio un codazo en las costillas de la sirvienta-.

"Que cosas dices, Baka" -reclamo la sacerdotisa por las cosas que dijo su sirvienta y mejor amiga- "Naruto-sama no es mi novio… además que me entere que ya tuvo una novia" -menciono un poco triste-.

"E-es cierto que él ya tuvo una relación con esa loca Hyūga que la ataco" -decía Misaki sobándose sus costillas, se acercó a Shion y empezó susurrarles cosas al oído- "pero escuche rumores que ella fue infiel y la descubrió en la cama con otro sujeto. Ahora que el vuelve a estar soltero, debe aprovechar la ocasión para obtener pistas de su paradero y así declarar lo que siente por él."

"C… ¿crees que tenga oportunidad? no creo estar lista aún para ser una buena esposa" -cuestiono la sacerdotisa-.

"Estoy más que segura que lo lograras Shion-chan, si le dices lo que sientes realmente… dentro de unos años serás la nueva Señora Uzumaki" -las palabras de Misaki hicieron que su amiga Shion abra los ojos al pensar su nueva vida estando casada con el hombre que ha amado por mucho tiempo-.

"Yo... yo... yo" -trataba de decir una muy avergonzada y sonrojada Shion al imaginarse una escena con ella encontrando a Naruto-sama desconsolado por la infidelidad que sufrió conforme trataba de reconfortarlo y animarlo a seguir con su vida. Como sus palabras de aliento y amor hacían que el recuperara el brillo determinado que ella recordaba en sus ojos antes de acercarse a él para besar...- "¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" -grito tapándose el rostro con sus manos, pero al gritar causo que se ganara la atención de todas las mujeres-.

"¿Sucede algo, Shion-sama?" -pregunto Tsunade por el grito que dio la mencionada que se sonrojo de pies a cabeza-.

"N-No pasa nada… solo tuve… um… un pequeño recuerdo de algo vergonzoso que vi en la tele hace unos días. Jajajajajajajaja- decía con una risa falsa la sacerdotisa con gotas de sudor recorriendo su cuerpo y con la mirada temblando, rogando mentalmente a cualquier dios que la escuchara que no preguntaran más-.

"¡Oigan, el programa va a comenzar!" -anuncio Hanabi para que las demás tomen asiento, Shion suspiro aliviada y tomo asiento junto con Misaki sentando a su lado-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

' _Esto no esta bien…'_ -pensaba el Uzumaki que se encontraba en la sala de su hogar sacando los últimos cálculos de gastos desde que Miia y el resto de las chicas se hospedaron- _'nuestro presupuesto para la comida eta en mala forma. ¡Hay algo malo con nuestro coeficiente de Engel…! Hasta ahora apenas habíamos logrado mantener fuera de la zona roja, pero…'_ -mientras el seguía en sus asuntos, Lala caminaba por los pasillos de la casa hasta que alguien la llamo desde la cocina- _'que Lala viniera a vivir aquí fue el punto de quiebre. Este mes tal vez tendremos que… ¡no, va a ser realmente apretado…!'_ -luego de estar pensando sobre el problema, recordó que aun quedaba algunos ingredientes que compro la semana pasada, así que de inmediato fue a ver el refrigerador- _'¡eso es, tengo esos ingredientes que sobraron! Si puedo usarlo, quizás seriamos capaces de…'_ -cuando abrió el refrigerador, vio con gran sorpresa que estaba vaco- "¿¡qué!? ¡Estaban ahí cuando hice el almuerzo…!" -decía para luego escuchar a las chicas que se estaban discutiendo sobre algo- "Miia, ¿sabes a donde fueron las cosas del refrigerador?"

"Hiciste otra vez comisa sin antes probarla, ¿no es así…? Algo raro le esta pasando…" -pregunto Rachnera nerviosa por la salud de Lala que probo la… 'comida' de Miia, causando que la cabeza de la Dullahan salga dispara y caiga al suelo mientras su cuerpo le salía humo negro por la comisura de su cuello y temblaba demasiado-.

"¡Tómatelo con calma en la otra vida!" -decía el alma de Lala saliendo por su boca… aunque, ¿el alma de una Dullahan puede ir al mas allá aun cuando es su deber en llevar las otras almas hacia ese lugar?-.

"¡LA PROBÉ!" -reclamo Miia que probo lo que preparo y no le paso nada como a la pobre Lala- "¿Qué pasa, Dārin?" -pregunto ella notando como el Uzumaki observaba lo que una vez fueron los ingredientes que quedaron, ahora era algo incomible-.

"Parece que no tenemos opción… vayamos de compras…" -dijo Naruto dejando soltar un suspiro-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Es común que Miia cocine de forma desastrosa, o es que las Lamias no están hechas para ser cocineras?" -pregunto Shion que no podía creer que exista alguien tan malo cuando se trata de cocinar-.

"Si soy sincera, en mis inicios en la cocina no fueron tan caóticos como los de Miia-san" -dijo la sirvienta de Shion viendo el desastre culinario de la pelirroja-.

' _¡JURO QUE MATARE A ESA LAMIA, CUESTE LO QUE ME CUESTE!'_ -pensaba Hinata que con una mirada de rabia e ira al no poder moverse ni un solo musculo-.

"No sé qué es peor, la cocina de Miia o lo que prepara la frentona cuando intenta cocinar" -dijo Ino recordando aquel día que la pelirosa casi incendia la cocina de sus padres-.

"¡MI COMIDA NO SON MALAS, ME CONCENTRO MAS EN QUE SEAN NUTRITIVAS PARA LOS QUE LA PRUEBEN!" -respondió furiosa Sakura que se esfuerza a la hora de cocinar-.

"Tan nutritiva para mandar a las personas directos al hospital" -contradijo Ino sabiendo lo terrible que es comer algo preparado por su mejor amiga-.

"Hija, tu amiga tiene toda la razón" -comento Mebuki uniéndose a la conversación- "eres un desastre en la cocina que mato a nuestro gato" -Sakura con los ojos abiertos pregunto que si tenían un gato en la casa- "teníamos Sakura. La pobre Shiro-chan murió tiempo atrás, el veterinario descubrió que murito envenenada por esas bolas de arroz que hiciste aquella vez para el Uchiha _'es una lástima que ese Uchiha no comiera de esas bolas de arroz por el bien de Konoha y de todo el mundo'_ -pensó lo ultimo la Haruno mayor por el bien de todas las aldeas si el Uchiha hubiera muerto antes de desertar-.

"Estas diciendo que Shiro-chan… no murió por la edad… sino que yo… yo… ¿¡mate a mi propia!?" -exclamo Sakura en pánico al descubrir que ella mato a esa linda gata que tenían-.

"Ahora pienso que no fue un buen momento para decirlo" -Mebuki tenía una gota de sudor sobre su cabeza viendo que su hija no se tomó bien la noticia de la muerte de su mascota-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Es la primera vez que he salido a comprar con todas ustedes!" -dijo Mero emocionada por salir a hacer las compras junto con su Danna-sama, Centorea, Papi y Suu mientras iban rumbo al supermercado-.

"En efecto es raro que salgamos de compras en un grupo tan grande como este" -comento Centorea- "aunque dejamos a tres de nosotras detrás."

-Hogar de Naruto Uzumaki-

"¡Yo también quería ir!" -se quejó Miia que lavaba todo lo que uso al cocinar mientras Rachnera se quedó para vigilarla y cuidar de Lala que aún no se recupera por completo-.

"Vamos, limpia todos esos platos que ensuciaste" -decía la Arachne para que Miia siga lavando y quejándose por no salir junto con su Dārin-.

-De regreso con Naruto y las demás-

"Todo debería ser más barato hoy, así que quiero comprar un montón de cosas. Perdón chicas, pero voy a pedirles que ayuden a cargar las compras" -pidió Naruto aprovechando que hay barata en el supermercado y que debe comprar mucha comida-.

"¡Por favor, déjenoslo a nosotras!" -dijo Centorea dispuesta a servir a su Aruji-dono-.

"¡Seria un placer ayudarte!" -comento Mero que también ayudaría a su Danna-sama-.

-30 minutos después-

" **VACACIONES TEMPORALES"**

" **Gracias por siempre comprar en nuestra tienda.**

 **Estaremos cerrados en fechas próximas por remodelación.**

 **Nos disculpamos por las inconveniencias."**

" **Cerrador hasta 19/5 (Lunes)"**

"…" -Naruto puso una cara de incredulidad cuando leyó el aviso de que cerraron el supermercado, y de paso destruir su última esperanza- "d…de todos los días… mis esperanzas… mi comida…" -decía este derrotado y cayendo de rodilla frente del supermercado-.

"No puede hacerse nada. Debemos simplemente encontrar otra tienda" -dijo Centorea para animar a su Aruji-dono-.

"Si, pero no seré capaz de ir muy lejos a causa de mi silla de ruedas" -menciono la Sirena sobre su silla de ruedas. Pero a la vez sus palabras hicieron que el Uzumaki recuerde otro lugar cerca para comprar comida… el distrito comercial-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Me pregunto a donde irán Naruto-kun y las demás para que consigan algo de comida" -pregunto Ino en una pose pensativa-.

"Para ello nunca falla ese lugar, ¿cierto Mebuki?" -comento Yoshino muy confiada, sabiendo el plan de Naruto-.

"Ese lugar se encuentra de todo y a precios accesibles, incluso puedes regatear para tener un guardadito" -Mebuki le siguió el juego a su compañera y dejando a las jóvenes, Anko y Kurenai confusas-.

"¿Alguna sabe de lo que están hablando esas dos?" -pregunto Sasame que no entendía nada de lo que hablaban las ex alumnas de Tsunade-.

"Cuando ya se casen, entenderán bien de lo que estamos hablando… el detalle es buscar al hombre perfecto~" -respondió Yoshino con una sonrisa par que las chicas que tenían sentimientos por el Uzumaki se sonrojen por completo-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El grupo llego al distrito comercial de la ciudad, una de las zonas donde mucha gente compra por sus tiendas y productos a buenos precios.

"Así que esto es un distrito comercial… yo no había visto uno" -comento Centorea viendo a su alrededor-.

"¡Es muy animado!" -dijo Mero viendo a tanta gente transitando, todos ellos se veían muy felices-.

"Yo… no diría animado…" -comento Naruto viendo el pánico que se armó en algunas tiendas cuando vieron a las chicas que lo acompañan. Muchas de esas tiendas vendían de carne de caballo, pollo y pescado-.

"¡Es una Sirena! ¡Guarden todo el pescado!" -grito un pescadero escondiendo todo los pescados que vendía-.

"¡También hay una chica ave! ¡Dejen de freír el pollo ahora mismo! ¡Cierren la cortina!" -grito el dueño de la tienda de pollo frito-.

"¡Mamá, saca todas las aves de corral! ¡Y también saca la carne de caballo, hay una persona caballo!" -gritaba el carnicero alarmado cuando vio a Centorea-.

"¡No se preocupen! ¡Ellas comen pescando y aves de corral!" -aviso el Uzumaki para que todos los vendedores se calmen al oírlo-.

' _Bueno, yo no comería carne…' -_ pensó Centorea que es la única vegetariana de la casa-.

"¿verdad, Mero?" -dijo el rubio volteando para ver a la mencionada que moviendo por su cuenta su silla de ruedas hasta donde está el pescadero que esta algo nervioso- "¿Mero?"

"¡Todo ese pescado luce muy fresco! Tiene un buen aspecto aceitoso y muy saludable… ha sido mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vi un pescado tan maravilloso" -decía Mero al dueño de la tienda que tuvo una visión de la Sirena como si estuviera en presencia de la realeza- "para alguien que camina en la superficie sepa tanto acerca del mar, y tenga un talento tan hermoso con los pescados… ¡estoy muy complacida! ¡Has hecho un buen trabajo!" -comento ella dejando sin palabras al pescador que parecía estar deslumbrado ante el aura real que posee nuestra querida Sirena-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Guau… cuando Mero habla de esa forma, deja muy detrás a Anko-sensei y su personalidad de mujer desobligada" -comento la Yamanaka que hirió el orgullo de Anko-.

"¡Un momento! ¡Yo no soy una mujer desobligada, soy una Kunoichi hecha y derecha!" -se quejó la Domadora de serpiente por el comentario de su alumna-.

"Eres una pudorosa que no le importa vestir con camisa de mallas y faldas cortas en la calle usando solo eso, eso habla bien de ti" -comento Tsunade que puso tensa a Anko-.

"Sin mencionar que es la persona más sádica de la aldea después de Orochimaru, y que ningún hombre se le quiere acercar" -añadió Ino hiriendo más a Anko-.

"Y el hecho que tienes mala suerte y gustos en conquistar a hombres" -Tsunade dio el golpe final para que Anko de deprimiera-.

"¡No puedo creer que Tsunade-sama y alumnas digan esas cosas sobre mí! ¡Son de lo peor!" -grito Anko que fue hasta una de las esquinas de la sala, poner un brazo y llorar encima de este sin antes mirar a la Tsunade e Ino y seguir llorando- "¡bwaaaaah! ¡Bwaaaaah! ¡Bwaaaaah!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"S… ¡Sí! ¡Muchísimas gracias!" -agradeció el dueño de la tienda que a la vez hizo una reverencia- "¡por favor, tome esto!" -le mostro un gran pez a Mero- "¡es nuestro especial de alta calidad aleta amarilla!"

"¡Oh, vaya!" -dijo Mero agradecida por la amabilidad del pescadero-.

"¡Waaah! ¡Esto siempre es tan incómodo!" -exclamo Naruto que rechazo el regalo del pescadero. No era por ser descortés ni nada parecido, sino que no quería que la gente piense que se aprovecha de la situación-.

Una vez que las cosas se aclararon las cosas, Naruto compro muchas sobras de pescado a un buen precio, aunque el pescadero insistió en querer regalarle el pez que le ofreció a Mero pero rechazaron la oferta. Mientras tanto, Papi y Suu jugaban con los hijos de los que trabajan en el distrito comercial.

"Conseguimos un montón de sobras de pescado, que suerte. El trato de darnos algo mejor pero…" -decía el rubio debido al problema económico por el que está pasando-.

"¡Que persona tan agradable fue!" -comento Mero feliz cargando la caja con las sobre en su regazo-.

"Espera, ¿Dónde está Cerea…?" -pregunto el rubio notando que la mencionada no se encontraba a su lado como de costumbre. La busco a su alrededor y vio a la Centauro en una verdulería-.

"¿¡Qué opinas de mis vegetales!? ¡Por favor, toma un poco más!" -dijo la dueña de la tienda ofreciendo unos palitos de zanahoria a una apenada Centorea-.

"Muchas gracias, pero no puedo tomar más…" -respondió la rubia ante la amabilidad de la vendedora-.

"¿¡Que estas diciendo!? ¡Eres tan grande, debes ser capaz de comer más, ¿cierto?!" -insistió la vendedora mientras que Centorea intenta decirle algo- "¡deja de tonterías una y otra vez y come! ¡Estos son mis famosos palitos de zanahoria!" -le ofreció a la rubia una muestra gratis-.

' _Olvide que esas locas señoras amables también trabajan aquí…'_ -pensó el Uzumaki viendo a la vendedora de vegetales-.

"Z… ¿¡Zanahorias…!?" -Centorea no pudo resistir cuando le ofrecieron uno de sus vegetales favoritos. Tomo uno de los palitos y apenas dio la primera mordida… quedo encantada por su gran sabor- "¡GRAAANDIOOOSAAAS!" -exclamo al momento que sus orejas en señal de que le gustaban los palitos de zanahorias- "¿¡porque estas zanahorias son tan buenas!? ¡Son dulces, pero a la vez un sabor tan profundo! ¡Son tan frescas y jugosas! ¡ES COMO SI LAS ZANAHORIAS ESTUVIERAN VIVAS!" -seguía diciendo mientras se comía el resto de los palitos- _'¡NO PUEDO DETENERME! ¡NO PUEDO PARAR DE COMERLOS!'_ -pensaba ella sin dejar de comer-.

Lo que pasa es que los herbívoros tienen un sentido del gusto que es dos a cuatro veces más sensible que el de los humanos. Es por eso que los Centauros pueden entender las pequeñas diferencias entre el sabor de los vegetales.

Otro dato importante, el gusto de los carnívoros es cerca de 1/25 a 1/50 de lo que un humano puede probar. Esta es una razón de la terrible cocina de Miia… o la única razón posible.

-Hogar de Naruto Uzumaki-

"¡Te dije que la probé!" -reclamo Miia que secaba todo lo que lavo con la ayuda de Rachnera-.

"¿¡Entonces por qué pusiste mantequilla de maní en la sopa de miso!?" -exigió saber la peliblanca que no entendía el motivo de agregar mantequilla de maní a la sopa-.

"Porque parece miso, ¿no es así?" -respondió la pelirroja simplemente, dejando a Rachnera sin palabra ante tal tonta respuesta-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Si antes dije que las Lamias no están hechas para estar en la cocina, pues ahora me arrepiento de lo que dije antes" -dijo Shion con una gota de sudor corriendo por su cabeza-.

"Entonces el motivo del por qué Miia es mala cocinando es porque no tiene buen sentido del gusto. Eso explica el por qué el curso de cocina que le dio Naruto-san no sirvieron" -comento Hanabi y que todas asienten con la cabeza-.

"Si se llegar a cabo una competencia culinaria entre Miia y Sakura… los jueces estarían en terapia intensiva de intoxicación" -dijo Tenten que sin querer lastimo a la pelirosa con su comentario-.

"Con este capítulo puedo pensar que Sakura debe ser familiar lejano de las Lamias" -dijo Temari destrozando lo que le queda de orgullo a Sakura-.

"¡Si, ya quedo más que claro que soy un desastre en la cocina y por mi culpa mate a mi gata! ¡Ya dejen de decir esas cosas que me hacen sentir más miserable!" -pidió la pelirosa siendo consolada por su madre-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-De regreso con Centorea-

"¡Me alegra verte feliz comiendo mis vegetales! ¡Esta señora puso mucho empeño en esas zanahorias!" -comento la vendedora con una gran sonrisa al momento que Centorea se sonrojo al ver que se comió todos los palitos de zanahorias- "¡vamos, cómpralas! ¡Te daré un gran descuento! ¡Incluso te daré unas extras!" -mostrando las zanahorias a Centorea que comenzó a babear al instante-.

"No creo que pueda pagar así de mucho, siendo fin de mes y esas cosas…" -decía Naruto por su situación económica-.

"¿¡Qué es eso!? ¿¡No hay dinero!? ¡Que perdedor, ¿eh?!" -dijo la vendedora en voz alta buscando una caja dentro de su tienda mientras el Uzumaki le pedía que no diga esas cosas- "¡entonces toma esto! ¡Todos estos vegetales lucen muy raros como para venderlos, así que puedes tomarlas! ¡Aunque saben deliciosos!" -le entrego una caja llena de vegetales de apariencia extraña, aunque para Centorea lucían muy sabrosos-.

"Disculpen" -de pronto apareció la dueña de la tienda de tofu Tokuma con una bolsa llena de tofu- "pueden quedar con el tofu que sobro" -dijo la mujer para gran sorpresa del rubio. Luego apareció la señora que vende huevos junto con el panadero, ambos trabajaban en el distrito comercial -.

"Que la chica-ave jugara con los chicos nos quitó un enorme peso de encima. Pueden quedarse con estos huevos irregulares" -dijo la señora agradecida que le entrego una caja con muchos huevos-.

"¡Tráela cuando quieras! ¡Ella es bienvenida aquí!" -dijo el panadero que también trajo algo para el Uzumaki- "¡toma, un poco de cortezas de pan!" -entregando una bolsa llena de corteza de pan para Naruto-.

-Minutos después-

"¡Guau! ¡Miren toda la comida que conseguimos!" -decía Papi viendo toda la comida que le regalaron la gente del distrito comercial-.

"Si, pero será difícil cargar todo esto de regreso a casa…" -señalo Naruto viendo que no podrá con todo-.

"Centorea-sama, ¿puedes cargarlo?" -pregunto Mero a la mencionada que frunció el ceño-.

"¡Hmph! ¡Yo no soy caballo de carga!" -respondió Centorea ofendida-.

"Perdón Cerea, ¿puedes llevar esto de regreso?" -pregunto el rubio a Cerea-.

"¡Por supuesto!" -respondió ella de inmediato, cualquier cosa para servir a su Aruji-dono, y de paso dejar a Mero sin palabras cuando ella escucho que la misma Centauro no se comparaba con un simple caballo de carga-.

"Centorea-sama…" -dijo la Sirena queriendo hablar con la rubia sobre el tema-.

"Ngh… ¡ni una palaba!" -se quejó Centorea que no quería escuchar nada. Ella junto con la Sirena y Papi regresar a casa dejando a Naruto y Suu que se despiden de la tres-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Seria gracioso ver a Ino cargando las cosas como mula de carga!" -se carcajeaba Tenten para que las demás se imaginen a una mula con cabeza de la Yamanaka y que cargaba muchas cosas sobre su lomo, causando que todas se maten de la risa-.

"Muy graciosa… pues al menos tengo pechos" -respondió Ino que causo que la experta en armas se enfadara mucho-.

"¡Veamos qué tan presumida eres cuando te reviente los senos!" -grito la experta en armas sacando dos Kunais dispuesta a atacar a la Yamanaka pero fue retenida por las demás chicas-.

"Si lo de Ino con sus compras no es comparada como una mula de carga, no sé qué será realmente" -pensó en voz alta Sakura-.

"Creo que estoy pensando que tener pechos pequeños es una bendición, presiento que algo malo pasara" -Hanabi estaba temblando como gelatina si llegara a herir a Tenten y sus pechos-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿No vamos a casa, Masutā?" -pregunto Suu notando que ella y el rubio eran los únicos que se quedaron mientras las demás regresaban-.

"Conseguimos un bueno botín, pero creo que deberíamos de buscar un poco más, solo para estar seguros. Todo el mundo come muchísimo, ¿sabes?" -comento Naruto con una pequeña gota de sudor. Antes no tenía problemas con alimentar a Miia, pero ahora siete chicas viven en su hogar, y todas tenían un gran apetito-.

"Masutā, está bien. Suu no necesita comida" -hablo la chica Slime- "Suu puede comer cualquier cosa que pueda digerir, así que no necesita traer comida para Suu" -comento ella que no quería ser una carga para su amo, cosa que Naruto le pareció amable de su parte para acariciarle la cabeza-.

"Gracias Suu, pero todas deben comer la misma comida en la misma mesa. Somos una familia después de todo" -dijo Naruto amablemente, haciendo que Suu se sonroje levemente mientas uno de los tentáculos de su cabeza se enrollo en el brazo del rubio-.

"¡Venga conmigo, Masutā!" -pidió la chica Slime que comenzó a correr mientras jalaba el brazo de Naruto-.

"¡Oye, ¿Suu?!" -grito el rubio que no sabía a donde la chica Slime lo llevaba- "¡no, mi brazo, mi brazo! ¡Auh, auh, auh!" -se queja por la forma que jalaban de su brazo-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"A donde rayos llevara Suu a Naruto" -se preguntaba Mebuki viendo como la chica Slime guiaba al Uzumaki-.

"Espero que no sea otra escena ridícula como el del Love Hotel" -Karui murmuró con un tic en su ojo-.

"Al parecer Suu sabe algo que nosotros ignoramos" -comento Ayame pensando-.

"Bueno, si lo pensamos bien, Suu es el único personaje que no se deja llevar por los celos como el resto de las chicas que viven con Naruto-san" -comento Hanabi en ese punto-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ya veo… entiendo tu predicamento. ¿Viniste a mí para recolectar plantas comestible?" -pregunto Kii en su forma adulta sentada en una especie de silla hecha de raíces gracias a que Suu le transmitió sus pensamientos con la ayuda de la antena/tentáculo que posee en su cabeza-.

"¿Eso está… bien?" -pregunto Naruto sobándose su brazo lastimado a la Dríada de tomar algo de su bosque-.

"¿Tú crees que yo, como protectora del bosque te permitiría destruirlo?" -decía la Dríada seria, cosa que Naruto esperaba sabiendo que Kii protegía demasiado las plantas, eso y que desconfía de los humanos- "sin embargo…" -de pronto fue interrumpida cuando los tentáculos de Suu sujetaron de las muñecas de Kii que intento liberarse, pero en el forcejeo las hojas en sus pechos cayeron dejando al descubierto sus pezones- "¿¡Suu!? ¿Qué estas…? ¿¡HYU!?" -soltó lo pequeño gemido porque Suu comenzó a succionar el pezón izquierdo de la Dríada mientras que con una mano masajeaba el busto derecho- "¡AH…! ¡OOH! ¡AH…!" -los gemidos de la Dríada se hacían más fuerte a medida que Suu seguía succionando sus hasta que Naruto logro apartarla jalándola de sus tentáculos-.

"¡Waaaaaah! ¿¡Que estás haciendo, Suu?" -exigió saber el rubio con el rostro sonrojado-.

"Yo pensé que nos dejaría tomar del bosque si hacia esto" -respondió Suu- "Kii parecía disfrutarlo cuando Masutā estaba chupando…" -en ese momento fue callada cuando Kii uso unas raíces le taparon la boca par que no diga nada mas-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡ESE SLIME VA A SER LA PERDICION DE MI VIDA SOCIAL! ¡YA NO PODRE DAR LA CARA EN KUMO LO QUE ME RESTE DE VIDA!" -grito Karui completamente roja por lo que acaba de ver-.

"¡Porqué tiene que pasarme esto! ¡De seguro Naruto-kun se está vengando por lo del Ramen de vegetales!" -exclamo Ayame muerta de la vergüenza-.

"Este… ¿es normal que hayan ese tipo de escenas en el programa?" -pregunto Shion con un gran sonrojo en su rostro-.

"E…eso creo… no por nada el programa es muy popular…" -respondió Misaki igual de sonrojada que la sacerdotisa-.

"¡Ese programa está hecho por puros pervertidos! ¡Es por eso que es tan popular!" -reclamo la pelirroja- "¡pero juro que un día voy a darle su merecido a ese Uzumaki por humillarme de esa manera!"

"Más te vale que me dejes algo para mí. También quiero vengarme por destrozar mi reputación como la Kunoichi más temida de toda Konoha" -menciono Anko para que Karui le responda '¡No prometo nada!'-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Y-yo nunca dije que _no_ te lo permitiría" -aclaro la Dríada algo apenada- "Papi me enseño a escuchar la petición de un amigo. No te permitiré destruir el bosque, pero te permitiré tomar de él, si es solo un poco. Vengan conmigo, los llevare hasta allá" -dicho eso la silla de Kii comenzó a moverse sola guiando al Uzumaki y la chica Slime-.

"¡Gracias! Eres de gran ayuda, Kii" -agradeció Naruto para luego notar la forma en que la mencionada se movía por el bosque- _'entonces así es como se transporta…'_ -pensó el algo sorprendido-.

La Dríada guio a Naruto y Suu hasta una zona del bosque donde se había un pequeño riachuelo, y en ese lugar se encontraba una gran variedad de plantas y hongos comestibles. Gusto lo que el Uzumaki necesitaba para resolver su problema.

"¡Oh! Este lugar es grandioso" -dijo el Uzumaki impresionado de la belleza del lugar-.

"Deberá haber flora comestible aquí" -dijo Kii segura, cosa que alegro al rubio, pero su alegría no duro mucho cuando se dio cuenta de algo-.

"… ¿Hm?" -Naruto observa dos hongos, el cual uno de ellos le parecía sospechoso- "ese… ¿¡ese es un hongo venenoso!? U…um… hay unos no comestibles mezclados aquí…" -señalo los dos hongos que eran Amanita muscaria (N/A: Según la Wikipedia, es un hongo altamente venenoso que si se ingiere altas cantidades, puede inducir al coma)-.

"Yo solo te conduje a un lugar donde la firmeza y madurez de las plantas estaban bien para la ingesta. Yo no sé si son venenosas para los animales o no" -respondió Kii despreocupada mientras regaba algunas plantas-.

' _¿¡QUÉEEEEEE!?'_ -grito mentalmente el Uzumaki ante el nuevo problema que tenía- "mgh, hay un montón de plantas que son difíciles de distinguir… parece que tenemos que rendirnos. Oh bueno… vayámonos a casa, Suu…" -este volteo a ver a la mencionada que probaba cada una de las plantas de la zona-.

"¡Ding, ding, ding!" -decía Suu al momento de probar una de las plantas y que el tentáculo sobre su cabeza aparezca un circulo, donado señal que la planta no es tóxica - "¡buzzzz!" -luego probo otras de las plantas y una X apareció en su antena. Naruto entendió eso viendo que Suu es capaz detectar plantas que son tóxicas y cuales no lo son-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"No puedo creerlo, Suu tiene la capacidad de identificar el veneno que hay en las plantas" -señalo Tsunade que descubrió lo que Suu está haciendo- "aun en estas fechas, los Iryō-nin aún tienen dificultad de detectar el más minino rastro de veneno cuando la extraemos de las hierbas. Pero lo que hace esa chica es mucho más impresionante, solo con probar las plantas puede detectar a la perfección el veneno."

' _Suu nos supera por completo… y ni siquiera es una Kunoichi…'_ -pensaron Sakura e Ino con su orgullo de Iryō-nin destrozados, y más cuando Tsunade elogiaba a la chica Slime-.

"Por lo que hemos visto hasta ahora, Suu ha sido el personaje con más funciones en este programa" -comento Tenten y eso no le gustó nada a Ino-.

"¡Eso sí que no! ¡Centorea-sama es la mejor personaje del programa!" -exclamo la Yamanaka que no dejaría que opaquen a la Centauro- "¡ella es la mejor usando la espada, la cual es una sin filo y es capaz de cortar en pedazos los muros! ¡Supera eso Tenten!"

"Suu puede cambiar su cuerpo con solo absorber agua, ella curo de la gripe a Naruto dándole agua altamente purificada de sus pechos y sobre todo, es una ternura" -señalo la experta en armas dejando callada a la Yamanaka-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Suu! ¡Espera, ¿puedes saber si algo es toxico o no?!" -decía el Uzumaki sorprendida de que la chica Slime pueda hacer eso-.

"Estas se pueden comer" -señalo Suu unas plantas que se encuentran a su izquierda- "esas no" -ahora señalo a su derecha que si son tóxicas-.

"Guau… no puedo creer que puedas hacer eso…" -confeso Kii que estaba sorprendida de la habilidad que posee Suu-.

"¿Segura que deberías comer veneno, Suu?" -pregunto Naruto preocupado por la chica Slime que le dijo que está bien-.

-Al atardecer-

"Tomamos un poco más del que pensé que llevaríamos, ¿eso está bien?" -pregunto el rubio cargando dos bolsas grandes que contiene las plantas comestibles que tomaron por parte de Kii-.

"No te preocupes… el bosque tiene mucho más. Mas importante, dile a Papi que venga a verme algunas veces" -pidió Kii despidiéndose de Naruto y Suu que se retiraban del lugar-.

"Suu, ¿te encuentras bien? Pareces como una Slime Venenosa" -pregunto el rubio viendo que Suu tenía un extraño color morado-.

"Estoy bien, estoy bien" -decía Suu que caminaba tranquilamente- "vayamos a casa, Masutā. Esas buenas para nada allá en casa están esperando."

"¿¡Donde aprendiste esas palabras!?" -exclamo Naruto que es la primera vez que Suu diga esas cosas de las demás- "¡esas toxinas envenenaron tus palabras! ¡Definitivamente comiste demasiado veneno!"

"¿Oh? ¡Bueno, si no es Dārin-kun! ¡Qué extraño toparme contigo aquí afuera!" -saludo Kuroko Smith que llego al bosque, llevaba su chaqueta por debajo de su brazo derecho, el cuello de su camisa abierta y la corbata algo suelta-.

"¿¡Srta. Smith!? ¿Qué hace aquí fuera?" -pregunto Naruto que no esperaba encontrarse a la Coordinadora en el bosque-.

"Estoy teniendo algunos problemas encontrando a una Familia Anfitriona para Kii, así que algunas veces salgo a ver cómo le está yendo" -respondió Smith cansada por el largo camino que debe tomar para ver a Kii, quien desvió la mirada porque no estaba interesada en el tema. Luego Smith noto que el rubio llevaba una bolsa llena de plantas comestibles- "¡Guau, ¿Qué pasa con esa montaña de plantas?! ¿¡Vas a dar una cena!?" -pregunto ella emocionada para luego recordar a lo que en verdad vino- "bueno, lo que es importante es Kii-chan. ¿Ya sabes lo que quieres en una Familia Anfitriona? Es un verdadero dolor venir aquí afuera" -señalo ella agotada por la larga caminata-.

"¡Vamos a zanjar a esa sanguijuela y vayamos a casa!" -dijo Suu refiriéndose a la Coordinadora que está conversando con Kii-.

"¿Cómo te sacamos el veneno…?" -se preguntó Naruto preocupado por la chica Slime y de la forma que hablaba-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ahora Suu si se parece mucho a Karui y su boca de marinero" -señalo Anko que ofendió a la pelirroja de Kumo-.

"¡Oye, yo no hablo así!" -Karui se molestó por esa ofensa, pero Tenten sacando una grabadora presiona el botón 'Play', todo mundo escuchaban la voz de la pelirroja de Kumo usando ese lenguaje de marinero era totalmente fluido sin problema alguno- "¡ESO NO DEMUESTRA NADA, MALDITAS HIJA DE…!"

"Mebuki, Yoshino" -dijo Tsunade llamando a sus dos ex alumnas, y de paso callar a Karui antes que terminara la frase- "más tarde quiero que se encarguen de lavar esa boca de marinero que tiene la señorita de Kumo. Y tienen el permiso de usar la fuerza bruta si se resiste" -ordeno para que las dos mujeres asientan, y de paso poner pálida a Karui-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Qué lugar tan hermoso, y tampoco esta tan lejos de la ciudad" -señalo Naruto caminando cerca de un rio a las afueras de la ciudad, el rubio miro el rio y noto que habían muchos peces nadando- "también hay muchos peces en el rio. Tal vez debamos cocinar con esos también" -dijo este pensando que sería una gran idea para conseguir más comida-.

"¡FINALMENTE TE ENCONTREEEEEEEEEEE!" -grito una voz algo familiar detrás del Uzumaki que volteo a ver que se trataba de la Dragonewt que conoció en el acuario- "¡AHORA ESTAS PERDIDO! ¡MIIA-CHAN ES MÍA!" -declaro ella lanzándose sobre el rubio y así vengarse de lo que paso en el lago, pero en ese momento Suu se subió a la cabeza de su amo y escupir un chorro de agua morada en la cara de Draco que cayó al suelo- "agh… m… ¿¡mi cuerpo…!? N… ¿no se mueve…?" -decía alarmada y a la vez se preguntaba qué fue lo que la chica Slime le arrojo en la cara-.

"El veneno, ¿eh…?" -Naruto adivino lo que Suu le tiro al rostro de la Dragonewt para que quede en ese estado-.

"¿¡Oye!? E… ¿¡Espera…!? ¿¡Que vas a hacerme…!?" -pregunto apenas Draco por el efecto del veneno mientras que Suu acecho a su víctima al capturarla con sus tentáculos que se frotaban por debajo de la ropa de la Dragonewt- "¡AAAAAAHH! ¿¡Que estás haciendo!? ¡Alto!"-comenzó a suplicar cuando los tentáculos de Suu comenzaron a frotarse en todo su cuerpo, sobretodo su punto débil… la punta de su cola- "¡EEEEEEK!" -chillo ella mientras los tentáculos de la chica le bajaron los pantalones y desabrochaban su camisa- "¡A-ALTO, ALTO! ¡YA NO LO HARÉ MAS! ¡NO LE PONDRÉ UN DEDO ENCIMA, ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR, PARA…!" -al final no tuvo más opción que suplicar para que detengan esta 'tortura'-.

"No~" -fue la respuesta de Suu le dio a Draco para seguir con su 'tortura' que causo que la Dragonewt suelte un fuerte gemido por el orgasmo que tuvo-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Eso fue la mejor parte de todo el programa, jajajajaja!" -se carcajeaba Temari viendo lo que le paso a Draco, y no pudo evitar en imaginarse a Sari en el lugar de la Dragonewt-.

' _Qué bueno que ella no está aquí, no quiero_ _aguantarla'_ -pensó Sakura de no tener que escuchar los gritos de Sari si llegara a ver la escena-.

"La acosadora por fin encontró la horma de su zapato" -Tenten estaba sin habla, recordando algo de su infancia- "Draco se parecen a Ino y Sakura peleando por ese Uchiha."

"¡Hasta cuándo van a seguir humillándome con eso! ¡Si esto sigue así, creerán que soy una acosadora pervertida!" -gritaba Karui que se llevó sus manos hacia su cabeza-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Gh…" -Draco quedo tirada con algunas convulsiones en su cuerpo, con la cintura en alto y los pantalones abajo luego que Suu terminara de hacer su trabajo, dejando completamente rojo al Uzumaki, segundos después alguien apareció donde están el rubio y la chica Slime-.

"¿Eh? ¡Guau, que coincidencia en verlos por aquí!" -dijo la recién llegada que era nadie más que Polt que reconoció de inmediato al Uzumaki-.

"¿Qué hacen ustedes dos hasta acá?" -pregunto Naruto viendo la Kobold portando lo que parecía ser una caja o lonchera-.

"¡Haciendo un poco de pesca!" -respondió Polt mostrando al rubio que pesco- "¡para que estas durmiendo, Draco-san!" -pregunto ella viendo a la mencionada que apenas se recuperaba del orgasmo que le causo Suu-.

"¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Qué pasa con todos esos peces gato!?" -pregunto Naruto viendo una gran cantidad de peces dentro de la caja-.

"¡Son peces gato americano! ¡También conocidos como una especie introducida en Japón! ¡Una especie invasora perjudicial!" -decía Polt-

"¡Ahora mismo estamos eliminando las especies invasoras de esta área! ¡Para eso estamos utilizando nuestro tiempo de servicio comunitario!" -refiriéndose a ella y Draco, aunque la segunda solo vino por obligación- "¡nosotras las interespecies podemos ayudar también en la comunidad! ¡Y la pesca es un deporte!"

"Sí que estas emocionada…" -señalo Naruto viendo lo emocionada que esta la Kobold-.

"Si, ¿pero por qué tengo que venir contigo…?" -pregunto Draco que arreglaba sus ropas luego de recuperarse del asalto de Suu-.

"¡Aun tienes un montón por hacer para compensar por salir por tu cuenta!" -señalo la Kobold por las escapadas de Draco sumando el intento de secuestro de Miia en el acuario-.

"¿Qué van a hacer con esos pescados? Tienen cerca de 20 o 30 de ellos" -pregunto Naruto viendo los peces que pesco Polt-.

"Bueno, veamos, se me acabo la carnada, así que antes de irme…" -decía Kobold que con gran habilidad comenzó a escarbar el suelo- "¡cavare un hoyo y enterraremos todo aquí!" -tal respuesta causo que Naruto tenga una gota de sudor corriendo por su rostro-.

"Bueno, ¿está bien si no los quedamos?" -pregunto este a Polt mientras que Draco tenía problemas en quitarle el anzuelo a un pez que ella misma pesco-.

"¿El pez gato? Seguro, pero… ¿te lo vas a comer?" -pregunto ella que dejo de escarbar el suelo-.

"¿Te los puedes comer…? Parecen como su fueran muy apestosos…" -dijo Draco no muy seguro que los peces gatos sean comestibles-.

"Si les quitas la piel y los remojas en leche, estarán bien" -respondió el Uzumaki que se manejaba en la cocina-.

-Minutos después-

"¡Antes de que te vayas, deberías drenarle la sangre! ¡No tienes permitido llevar pescado vivo a casa!" -señalo Polt- "¡tienen espinas en sus aletas, así que se cuidadosa!" -le decía a Draco que se encargaba de preparar los peces gatos-.

"¡Noooo, no puedo hacerlo! ¡No puedo hacerlo!" -grito la Dragonewt que le desagradaba la idea de cortar el pez-.

"Es mas rápido si les cortas la cabeza" -Naruto le enseño a Draco como hacerlo mientras Suu se comía las cabezas de los peces-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"En serio, ¿Qué tan malo es cortar y preparar un pescado? Eso es sumamente fácil" -comento Mebuki viendo como a Draco le desagradaba cortar un simple pez-.

"Es algo muy común en la jóvenes de hoy. Se preocupa más de verse más bonitas y delgadas que hacer los deberes del hogar… es por eso que están condenadas a estar solteras por el resto de sus vidas" -añadió Yoshino Nara dejando muy tensas a Sakura e Ino-.

"Mi madre incluso echa en cara mis errores, y no hay nadie que me quiera decir incluso la hora" -se lamentó Sakura que las dietas arruinaron su oportunidad de tener pareja-.

' _Porque me empeñe a seguir a ese Uchiha que solo trajo desgracias a mi vida… ¡devuélvanme mi infancia perdida!_ ' -pensó la Yamanaka con cataratas de lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-22:00 PM - Hogar de Naruto Uzumaki-

"¡Perdón por tenerlas esperando! ¡La cena está servida! ¡Buen provecho!" -anuncio el Uzumaki que trabajo duro para preparar un buen banquete para todas las chicas. Preparo platillos como guiso de pescado abundante, ensalada de zanahorias y berro, pescado y papas asadas, pasta de hongos frescos, filete de hamburguesas de pescado hecho de pez gato y queso de soja, tempura de vegetales, pez gato frito y pudin de pan-.

"¡OOOOH! ¡COMAMOS!" -dijeron todas las chicas que comenzaron a comer todos los platillos que preparo el rubio que se echó a descansar en una silla luego de un largo día de buscar comida-.

"Fiuu~, hay sobras de pez gato y en el refrigerador y quedaron un montón de vegetales. Ahora deberíamos estar bien por un rato" -dijo Naruto agotado pero feliz que su problema con la comida se haya resuelto para acariciar la cabeza de la chica Slime- "y en parte es gracias a tu, Suu. Muchas gra…" -fue interrumpido cuando sonó el timbre de su hogar- "¿cias…?" -termino de decir para ir a la puerta y preguntarse quién era porque no esperaba visitas esta noche-.

"¡Yahoo, Dārin-kun! ¡Estamos aquí por la cena!" -dijo la Srta. Smith que llego al hogar del Uzumaki junto con las chicas de MON. Todas ellas vinieron a cenar, y eso que ninguna fue invitada-.

"Perdón por la intrusión…" -se disculpó Manako sabiendo que no fueron invitadas a la cena de esta noche-.

"Intente detenerlas…." -dijo Doppel llevándose una mano detrás de su cabeza, pero era obvio que está mintiendo y que vino para comer-.

"¡Huele súper bien!" -dijo Zombina que tenía mucha hambre y no rechazaría una invitación para comer-.

"Estoy hambrienta" -hasta Tionishia vino al hogar para comer, y más si se trata de la cocina que prepara el rubio-.

"… ¿Eh…?" -fue lo único que dijo Naruto que no se esperaba la visita de la Coordinadora-.

"¿Qué?" -Miia y las demás chicas tampoco esperaban la aparición de Smith y compañía, tampoco Naruto que se veía mas impactado-.

"¡Guau, que festín tan asombroso! ¿Así que no solo hiciste vegetales?" -decía Smith viendo todo lo que preparo Naruto- "¿y donde están todos? Parece un poco vacío para ser una fiesta."

"¿Tenemos una fiesta el día de hoy?" -pregunto Mero que no sabía que hoy se celebraba una fiesta-.

"Ni siquiera tienen asientos suficientes. No se preocupen, nosotras trajimos los nuestros" -Smith y el reto del grupo MON trajeron asientos, hasta una mesa extra para la ocasión- "Dārin-kun, ¿podemos pedir otra orden?" -le pregunto al mencionado que esta cabizbajo para luego levantar la cabeza-.

"Jaa… ja ja ja ja…" -el Uzumaki comenzó a reírse de su suerte, como si el destino le jugara una mala broma luego del arduo trabajo que tuvo para conseguir toda la comida, y ahora tenía que pasar esto- "¡muy bien, sigan mandando las ordenes! ¡Hare tanto como necesitemos!" -exclamo este resignado-.

"¡Bien Dārin-kun, yo quiero un poco más de tempura!" -pidió Smith que deseaba probar ese platillo-.

"A… ¡a mí me gustaría un poco más de ensalada!" -pidió Centorea que le encanto la ensalada que preparo su Aruji-dono-.

"¡Mas pudin de pan por favor!" -pidió Tionishia que se acabó sola el pudin-.

"¡AAAH! ¡Yo no he comido nada aun!" -dijo Miia que no pudo probar el pudin que parecía muy delicioso-.

"¿¡Ya se acabó!? ¡Muy bien, hare un poco más!" -dijo Naruto que comenzó a preparar otro pudin de pan-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Genial, apareció una aprovechada de la hospitalidad de Naruto, pero también tengo curiosidad de probar la comida de Naruto" -Tsunade hizo un mohín por lo que se está perdiendo-.

"No es la única sensei, me pregunto cómo sabrán lo platillos que prepara Naruto con los ingredientes que consiguió" -pregunto Mebuki- "un chico que sabe cocinar, lavar, coser y otra cosas más eso lo hacen más prometedor. Básicamente, es el candidato para el marido perfecto" -al decir eso, dentro de la mente todas las mujeres menos Tsunade y Yoshino se repetía la palabra 'marido perfecto'-.

"Con un esposo como Naruto, la mujer que se llegue a casar con el seria la mujer más envidiada del mundo" -agrego Yoshino para que las demás tengan fantasías donde cada una sueña en ser la esposa de Naruto-.

' _Si logro ganarme el corazón de Naruto, sería la mujer más afortunada del mundo y me burlaría de todas en su cara'_ -pensaron todas con una expresión soñadora en sus rostros, unas miradas que no paso por ato por cierta Hyūga que llevaba tiempo inmóvil por culpa de los sellos que tiene la camisa de fuerza-.

' _¡Ya lo verán, todas ustedes! ¡Se van a arrepentir por ponerle sus ojos en mi novio, empezando primero con la traidora de Hanabi!'_ -pensó Hinata mirando y gruñendo a su hermana menor que noto eso y tomo el control remoto del collar, presionar un botón y activarlo- "¡ABABABABABABABABA!" -grito de dolor por la potente descarga eléctrica, de paso asusto a todas viendo a la peliazul siendo electrocutada hasta desmayarse-.

"Hanabi, ¿Por qué electrocutaste a tu hermana? Ella no puede hacer nada en absoluto" -pregunto una sorprendida Tenten por las acciones de la Hyūga menor-.

"Porque me gruño" -respondió Hanabi de forma simple-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todas las chicas, Smith y el grupo MON agradecieron por la comida una vez que terminaron, ni siquiera dejaron ni una migaja en los platos. Por otro lado, Naruto se veía deprimido y observaba el refrigerador que una vez estaba lleno, volvía estar vacío.

"¿Qué sucede, Dārin-kun?" -pregunto Smith notando la depresión del rubio mientras se prepara una taza de café-.

"¿¡EEH!? ¡Oh, no, nada, estoy bien!" -respondió el Uzumaki bastante nervioso-.

"El ya no tiene más dinero para comprar comida, y cinco gorronas aparecieron de la y se comieron toda su mierda, así que está un poco encabronado por ello" -dijo Suu que aun seguía afectada por todas las toxinas que ingirió-.

"¡UWAAAAAAH, ¿AUN HABÍA VENENO DENTRO DE ELLA?!" -grito Naruto que de inmediato le tapó la boca a Suu para que no diga más palabrotas, lástima que Smith escuche fuerte y claro cada cosa que dijo la chica Slime- "¡no, eh, Suu solo comió hace rato unos hongos venenosos! ¡Ella ciertamente no lo decía para nada en serio!" -explico este para no tener problemas con la Coordinadora-.

"Dārin-kun… nosotros te reembolsaremos por tus gastos de manutención, ¿sabes?" -dijo Smith al Uzumaki que quedo muy impactado por la noticia- "¿no te lo dije? Fue justo como cuando remodelamos tu casa. Solo danos los recibos y te cubriremos. Alimentar a interespecies grandes como las chocas no es fácil" -Naruto casi se desmaya al enterarse que el Programa de Intercambio se encargaría de sus gastas alimenticios. Sintió tanta ira que deseaba gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero solo opto por meter su cabeza dentro del cuerpo de Suu y empezó a decir una y que otras maldiciones- "¿Qué sucede, Dārin-kun?" -pregunto Smith que no entendía nada de lo que el rubio decía-.

Al día siguiente, Naruto y las chicas fueron a comer fuera las tres comidas, comieron en un restaurante de filetes durante una venta a mitad de precio. Solo Centorea pidió nada más que ensalada. Entonces se les prohibió regresar al restaurante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"El capítulo de hoy fue muy divertido, nunca pensé que Naruto fuera tan bueno para la cocina, y eso que él siempre se la pasa comiendo en Ichiraku Ramen" -dijo Sakura al terminar el programa- "pero esa Coordinadora se aprovechó de la bondad que tiene con la gente y eso le costó toda la comida que consiguió."

"Cierto, es como Anko-sensei que se aprovechaba de mi cuando comencé mi entrenamiento en la Fuerza de Interrogación y Tortura de Konoha" -comento la Yamanaka recordando esos días cuando su maestra le pedía que pagara la cuenta de los Dangos que comía-.

"¡MI ALUMNA SIGUE APUÑALANDO POR LA ESPALDA! ¡BWAAAAAH!" -Anko volvió a llorar como la otra vez mientras todas miraban como la temida Domadora de serpientes actúa de forma miserable-.

"Al menos todo termino bien para Naruto este día, no quiero pensar si él hubiese sucumbido ante la ira" -comento Mebuki-.

"Con tanto estereotipo de mujeres viviendo con él, me sorprende que no se haya vuelto loco, en especial con la loca del Bondage de Rachnera" -comento Yoshino-.

"Les pido por favor que no mencionen el nombre ese personaje" -pidió Shion que sintió escalofríos al recordar lo que paso en el capítulo anterior del programa-.

"A nadie le gustaría ser la presa de Rachnera" -añadió Tsunade- "pero me sorprende que Naruto no se molesta de las cosas que le hace a las demás. Cualquiera se molestaría si hacen ese tipo de humillaciones."

"Pues a mí me preocupa más la salud de la Hyūga" -señalo Sasame viendo a Hinata que seguía inconsciente- "cuando la conocí por primera vez, creí que era una chica que le falta autoestima, pero ahora sé que desde hace tiempo que es una acosadora de primera."

"Oigan, mi hermana no es una acosadora" -dijo Hanabi que para sorpresa de todas estaba defendiendo a su hermana mayor- "puede que sea Yandere, Shotacon, comunista, acosadora, pero jamás será una estrella de porno."

"Hanabi, eso no tiene nada que… ay mejor olvídalo" -dijo Sakura cansado, era inútil debatir lo que la Hyūga menor dijo sobre su hermana-.

"Aunque me duela decir esto, pero Hinata ya no es la misma desde hace tiempo… pero no sabía eso de una estrella porno -Tenten tampoco podía creer que Hinata se dedique a esas cosas, pero Hanabi saca de broma un DVD donde el título decía 'Fantasías Hyūga'- "no me digas que ella en verdad…" -decía ella que casi se desmayaba al ver el DVD-.

"No, por muy pervertida que sea mi hermana, jamás se rebajaría en ser una estrella de porno. Esta película lo hizo ella con un clon bajo un Henge de Naruto-san" -respondió ella dejando boquiabiertas a todas las presentes- "lo encontré detrás del monumento que tiene oculto en su closet, al principio creí que era una películas para el clan por el título, pero cuando la vi… mi infancia fue destruida por la cosas que vi…" -termino de decir siendo rodeada de un aura deprimente-.

"Qué bueno que esa película no salió a la luz pública porque el Clan Hyūga quedaría marcado por la eternidad como una familia de lunáticos" -comento Sakura si se llega a mostrar el video que hizo Hinata-.

"Eso ya fue demasiado… " -Temari tenía una gota en la nuca- "esa Hyūga está empeorando cada vez más, a este paso ni el collar en potencia máxima la detendrá" -al decir eso Tsunade se puso a pensar en un nuevo plan para contener la ira de Hinata-.

"Disculpe, Shion-sama" -Hanabi se acercó para hablar con la sacerdotisa- "escuche que usted es buena sellando demonios… así que me pregunta si… ¡si puede exorcizar el demonio que está dentro de mi hermana!" -pregunto de forma rápido y nerviosa-.

"Pequeña… milagros no hago" -fue la respuesta de Shion que ni ella está segura de poder hacer un exorcismo a la persona que la ataco-.

"Chicas, no es necesario que se alarmen" -hablo la Hokage a las demás- "tengo algo que funcionara si el collar llegara ser inútil, y créanme que es mucho más efectivo que mil terapias, fufufufu" -rio de una forma que todas las mujeres, incluyendo sus alumnas retrocedieron por el miedo que sintieron al oír como la Senju no dejaba de reír malévolamente-.

Fin del capítulo.

* * *

Y esto sería para el capítulo de hoy, este capítulo quise que fuera lo más largo posible para que puedan divertirse, sumado el retraso porque estamos teniendo mucho trabajo, y más porque la próxima semana comenzaran a salir los nuevos trenes para Línea 2 de Metro. Solo por este mes habrá un capitulo porque no tengo tiempo para hacer otro capítulo, pero para el siguiente estoy entre hacer el capítulo 26, o un nuevo especial titulado… -sonido de redoble de tambores- "¡El Juicio de Kurenai Yūhi!" donde mostrare lo que paso con la llegada de Shion que vino a arrestar a la ex Jōnin sensei del Equipo 8. Elijan cual quieren ver junto con su comentario, los primeros 20 votos cuentan como votación. Dicho esto nos estamos leyendo hasta Octubre.


	30. El pasado de Rachnera

¡Wassup Bitches! Lamento mucho el retraso pero he tenido mucho trabajo últimamente desde que tenemos el nuevo tren en Línea 2. Debo decir que está haciendo bien su trabajo pero el detalle es que hemos tenido algunos problemas pequeños con los motores que se detienen, un detalle que más adelante trataremos de solucionar. Hoy les traigo el capítulo 26 de este gran fic que no para de tener más seguidores, en verdad les agradezco con el gran apoyo y comentarios que le dan a la historia. Este capítulo me costó un poco ya que al principio tenía que buscar a cierto personaje que encaje en la historia pero gracias a la ayuda de BloodEdge, pude encontrar al indicado, así que no me queda nada más que decir… ¡disfruten del Fucking capítulo, montón de puercas!

* * *

"Blah blah blah" (Personajes hablando)

'Blah blah blah' (Personajes pensando)

((Blah blah blah)) (Personajes conversando por teléfono)

* * *

Capítulo 26: El pasado de Rachnera.

"¿Alguien ha visto a mi hermana?" -pregunto Hanabi notando que esta noche no se encontraba para ver el nuevo capítulo de Monster Musume no Uzumaki- "en serio, me preocupa el hecho que ella no haya regresado de su tercera terapia con Tsunade-sama. Por muy loca que este, es mi familia… pero en el fondo me gustaría ser hija única."

"No te preocupes Hanabi, el que Hinata no esté aquí es una bendición para nosotras, por fin dormiremos bien y no escucharemos las fantasías de tu hermana" -señalo Ino que se sentía aliviada de no tener que dormir con un ojo abierto todas las noches-.

"Al fin poder quitar las trampas que tengo en mi habitación en caso que esa demente intente atacarme mientras duermo" -comento Tenten más tranquila-.

"Y yo no tendré que dormir con una Kunai debajo de mi almohada" -agrego Sakura para que el resto de las mujeres estén de acuerdo-.

"Ya por fin no tendré que usar una alfombra de serpientes para cuidarme durante las noches" -comento Anko ganándose la mirada de todas-"¿Qué? Ustedes se defienden con armas, tengo derecho de usar mis invocaciones con esa demente Hyūga-.

"Relájense chicas, créanme que Hinata no volverá en un buen tiempo" -dijo Tsunade ganándose la atención de las demás- "ahora mismo está ocupada en… jeje, en vencer a un rival digno de su nivel, jajajajaja" -la Senju comenzó a reírse de sus palabras, cosa que les pareció muy confuso a las presentes-.

"¿Rival digno de su nivel? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?" -pregunto Sasame que no entendía el por qué Tsunade seguía riéndose-.

"Si no lo hubieran visto con sus propios ojos, ahora mismo lo entenderían, ¡jajajajajajaja!" -respondió la Godaime que se carcajeaba de lo que paso durante la tercera terapia-.

"Algo debió hacerle a Hinata-chan para que Tsunade-sensei esté contenta" -pregunto Yoshino sospechosamente por la actitud de la Senju-.

"O quizás algo paso durante la terapia para que sensei este de muy buen humor. Recuerda las cosas que paso en las ultimas terapias" -menciono Mebuki de lo que paso en las otras terapias donde las cosas salieron muy mal-.

"Pienso que deberíamos estar agradecidas de que esa Hyūga no este con nosotras. La pobre de Misaki no ha podido dormir por estar cuidándome durante las noches" -dijo Shion viendo a su sirviente roncando en un sillón- "pobrecita, lleva 4 días sin poder dormir por estar cuidándome."

"Luego celebramos la ausencia de Hinata, es hora del programa. Hanabi, prepara el DVD para grabar" -la pequeña Hyūga asiente a la orden de Tsunade que tomo asiento en su sillón personalizado con refrescos, palomitas y nachos con queso-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Gotas de sangre…_

…

 _Un padre y una madre socorriendo a su hija que fue herida…_

…

 _Una mano se extendió hacia la familia…_

…

 _Los padres veían con miedo a alguien…_

 _..._

 _Aquella mano que quería alcanzarlos noto que tenía sangre…_

…

…

 _..._

 _Sangre de la niña que fue herida por esa mano…_

…

…

…

"…" -poco a poco Rachnera abrió sus ojos cuando los primeros rayos de sol entraron por la ventana de la azotea que usaba como habitación para luego observar su mano derecha- "ah, cielos… ha pasado un tiempo desde que tuve un sueño como ese… de veras odio ese sueño…" -dijo la peliblanca al despertar de aquel sueño que tuvo-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"… Al parecer mostraron algo del pasado de Rachnera, un pasado que ella no quiere recordar" -señalo Anko al ver el sueño de la mencionada-.

"¿Creen que por eso sea así su carácter? alguien siempre se ve fuerte cuando quiere olvidar u ocultar algo" -dijo Ino analizando la escena anterior-.

"Sea como sea, ya quiero ver que lo pasara en el capítulo de hoy, y más si se enfoca en Rachnera-san" -comento Hanabi emocionada-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Buenos días~~" -saludo la Rachnera llegando a la cocina, y parecía que no durmió mucho desde que tuvo ese sueño-.

"¿¡Buenos días!? ¡Ya son más de las 10 de la mañana! ¡El día ya ha empezado! ¿Qué tan tarde piensas dormir?" -reclamo Centorea a la peliblanca que se levantó muy tarde-.

"¿Eh? ¿Dónde está el desayuno? ¿Hay algo para comer?" -pregunto la somnolienta Arachne viendo que no había nada en la mesa de la cocina-.

"Miia está procurando hacer… 'algo' por el momento. Debería estar hecho pronto, pero…" -decía la Centauro que parecía no estar hambrienta con lo que la Lamia este cocinando-.

"¿Salsa de ostras? Simplemente usare salsa inglesa, suenan igual de todos modos…" -Miia estaba siguiendo los pasos de un libro de "Cocinar para principiantes, ¡cocina fácil en casa!" que le regalo Naruto, pero ni con el libro serviría para que la pelirroja deje de cocinar de forma fatal-.

"Esperare hasta la hora del almuerzo, entonces" -dijo Rachnera que ni loca probaría los platillos tóxicos de Miia mientras buscaba algo en el refrigerador-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ahora entiendo el por qué es tan mala cocinera, no se toma ni la molestia de leer los pasos de las recetas…" -comento Shion que no podía creer que la Lamia fuera tan mala como para no seguir las recetas del libro de cocina-.

"Y yo decía que Sakura era terrible en la cocina, pero resulta que Miia es mucho peor que ella" -comento Mebuki que sin querer volvió a lastimar el orgullo de la mencionada- "hija, lamento mucho las cosas que dije antes de tu cocina, ¿me perdonarías?"

"Está bien mamá, entiendo que no pueda acercarme a la cocina cuando la destruí calentando el aceite…" -dijo Sakura muy deprimida-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"… ¿Eh? ¿Dónde está mi Hanī?" -pregunto la peliblanca sacando una botella de agua y notando que Naruto no se encontraba en la cocina-.

"Aruji-dono se fue a rellenar el papeleo de nuestros últimos gastos de alimentación… debe haber como una montaña de eso" -respondió Centorea imaginándose que su amo se encontraba en un difícil aprieto con tanto papeleo-.

"Cielos, debe ser duro ser la cabeza de una familia de siete personas" -comento la peliblanca bebiendo su agua mientras que Centorea le grita "¡Tú eres una de ellas!" como reclamo-.

"Tienen correo" -como si hubiera aparecido de la nada, Lala le dio un buen susto a Centorea y Rachnera que escupió el agua que bebió-.

"Ah, me asustaste…" -dijo Rachnera que se llevó un gran susto con la aparición de la Dullahan-.

"¿Por qué tienes que sorprender a la gente así?" -se preguntó Centorea que no sintió la presencia de Lala cerca, dejo pasar lo de Lala para ver que llegaron cuatro cartas- "es raro que nosotras recibamos correo… Miia, Papi y yo, todas tenemos correo también" -dicho eso le entrego las cartas a las susodichas, hasta había una para Rachnera-.

"Esta es la única para mi…" -comento la peliblanca abriendo la carta que le llego-.

"¿Puede alguien darme algunas tijeras, tal vez algo afilado…?" -pregunto Centorea para que Lala llegue y le ofrezca su hoz para abrir su carta- "uh, no, no lo creo" -dijo ella rechazando la ayuda de la Dullahan-.

"¿Qué estás haciendo…?" -pregunto Rachnera para luego leer la carta que le llego, ella abrió sus ojos cuando leyó lo que tenía escrito para después arrugar la carta y retirarse de la cocina-.

"¿Qué sucede? Parece que el 'El Algo' de Miia ya está terminado" -pregunto Centorea viendo como la peliblanca se retiraba, a la vez Miia se quedó del por qué tienen que llamar así lo que acaba de cocinar-.

"Alimenta a Suu con eso. Ha surgido algo, voy a mi habitación" -respondió Rachnera seria que tiro la carta al basurero, dejando a todas extrañadas por su actitud-.

"Me pregunto qué ha pasado" -pregunto Mero que nunca vio tan seria a Rachnera-.

"Probablemente solo quiere hacerse la vaga en su cuarto hasta la hora de almuerzo" -comento Miia pensando que ese era el motivo de la peliblanca. De pronto Suu salió del basurero y le dio un buen sus a las chicas- "¿Qué haces en el cubo de la basura?" -pregunto ella que no vio el momento que la chica Slime se metió en el cubo, de paso vieron que Suu saco algo de la basura-.

"¿Oh? Es la carta de Rachnera que tenía antes…" -señalo Mero al momento que Suu le entregue dicha carta y le decía que la lea- "¿muy bien?" -comenzó a leer lo que tenía la carta y llevarse una gran sorpresa- "¡esto es…!" -exclamo ella para que Miia pregunte que tiene la carta- "parece que hay alguien que quiere ser la familia de acogida de Rachnera-sama… y parece"

"¿¡QUÉ!?" -exclamaron todas las chicas impactadas ante la noticia de que Rachnera se ira de la casa, y quien sabe si volverían a verla-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Alto ahí!" -exclamo la Domadora de Serpientes- "¡qué clase de familia demente quiere tener de regreso a la reina de Bondage! ¿¡Es que es una familia de masoquistas enfermos!?"

"Solo espero que ninguna de nosotras salgamos en esa loca familia" -rogo Hanabi mirando a Tenten y Sakura, pues ella son las únicas que no tienen personaje en el programa-.

"Lo juro, si Naruto me hace parecer a la loca, le daré una paliza que jamás olvidara" -Sakura ya estaba planeando la paliza por si llega a aparecer-.

"Por favor Kami, sé que no he sido buen amiga de Naruto, por lo que más quiera que no me haga pasar por la vergüenza" -rezaba Tenten que no le toque a la loca familia que quiere tener de vuelta a Rachnera-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿¡Rachnee nos va a dejar!?" -Papi fue la primera en reaccionar a la noticia mientras Centorea trata de calmar a la peliazul-.

"No parece que ella haya decidido aún, pero…" -incluso la Centauro estaba dudando de sus propias palabras, ya que también está preocupada de que Rachnera se marche de la casa-.

"¿Rachnera se va a ir…?" -decía Miia muy preocupada… cosa que solo duro unos segundo ya que su preocupación se esfumo cuando puso una expresión digna de una villana de telenovelas pensando en una fechoría- _'Rachnera se va a ir a otro lugar… ¿¡es esta finalmente mi oportunidad!? ¡Mi número de rivales descenderá, esto será genial para mí…! No es que ella sea deportada a su país de origen… ¡no hay razón para que actué más triste de lo necesario…! ¡Y no necesito ensuciarme las manos para echarla fuera de mi camino! ¡Esto es maravilloso…!'_ -pensó la pelirroja que se carcajeaba como una villana que consiguió eliminar a sus enemigos-.

"Ella está pensando en algo maligno de nuevo…" -dijo Centorea calmada viendo como Miia seguía en sus pensamientos-.

"Esto debe ser el por qué las serpientes tienen mala reputación…" -añadió Mero igual de tranquila que la rubia. Ellas ya estaban a acostumbradas viendo a Miia cuando se le ocurre algún plan malvado-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Tanto Miia como mi hermana son tal para cual, ambas son influenciada por el lado oscuro…" -dijo Hanabi impresionada de la maldad que tiene la Lamia-.

"Ahora que lo pienso, hace unas semanas vi a Hinata actuando de la misma manera que Miia" -comento Sasame recordando lo que vio- "al parecer ella está tramando algo… no sé qué tenía en mente porque salí huyendo de ahí cuando comenzó a reír como loca."

"Creo que será mejor no saber. Tsunade-sama, hará algo al respecto a la locura de Hinata" -dijo Karui preocupada que la Hyūga se vuelva más loca de lo que esta-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Pero ella se va a ir…" -decía la rubia Centauro que también le afecto la noticia, cosa que Mero noto a simple vista-.

"¿Estas en contra de ello, Centorea-sama?" -pregunto la Sirena para sorpresa de la mencionada-.

"¡N-NO! ¡N-no estoy preocupada por ella o algo por el estilo! ¡S-si ella se va, meramente seria una cosa menos para ser cautelosa por aquí!" -negó ella para que no la descubre que en verdad se preocupa por Rachnera- "¡simplemente pensé que, debido a sus hábitos habituales, su familia de acogida estaría pidiendo que se vaya de nuevo en breve!" -Mero le pareció divertido como la Centauro no quería admitir que extrañaría a Rachnera- "y no es como si vaya a irse de inmediato, ¿verdad?"

"Eso es cierto. Y parece que tiene que hablar del tema con Rachnera-sama primero" -señalo Mero que sabía de las reglas del Programa de Intercambio Cultural para echar una hojeada más a la carta- "vamos a ver, la fecha escrita en el papel es… ¿¡HOY!?" -exclamo ella más sorprendida que antes al momento que alguien toco el timbre de la casa-.

Centorea en compañía de Mero fueron a atender la puerta y ver quien llego, al abrir la puerta vieron a una joven humana de 16 años, sus ojos y cabellos son de color castaño. Ella tiene una figura delgada y le gusta usar su pelo hacia atrás sujeto por un cintillo con dos cascabeles como adorno. Su atuendo normal es su uniforme escolar estilo marinero común. También lleva unos calcetines negros hasta el muslo para completar su atuendo y zapatos causales.

"¡Encantada de conocerlas! ¡Soy Ren Kunanzuki! ¡Solía ser parte de la familia de acogidas de Rachnera-san!" -se presentó la joven que llevaba un paquete, y a simple viste se nota que está nerviosa-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Kagura! -Tsunade se levantó de su asiento cuando vio a la chica de nombre Rem- "¡esto es imposible, como es que ella también aparezca en el programa! ¡Ella nunca conoció, o al menor saber de Naruto!"

"Tsunade-sama… ¿Quién es esa persona llamada Kagura? ¿Acaso usted la conoce?" -pregunto Sakura queriendo saber qué relación tenía con aquella persona que menciono la Senju-.

"Kagura era una Anbu al servicio de Konoha" -respondió Tsunade que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la versión joven de Kagura, y de paso sorprender a todas por lo que revelo- "ella deseaba ser mi aprendiz pero la rechace debido a la falta de compasión que tenía a sus colegas. Hasta tuvo el descaro de desafiarme pero la derrote en unos segundos. Después de vencerla, le dije los motivos del por qué la rechace al igual que sus decisiones… ella quedo tan arrepentida de sus acciones que dejo la División Anbu y se fue de Konoha. Ese mismo día nunca supe que paso con Kagura, solo algunos Anbus que la conocían dijeron que se fue a realizar un viaje de búsqueda y ver que le prepara en el futuro" -al finalizar, todas las mujeres, sobre todo las alumnas de la Godaime no podían creer que hubo una Kunoichi que se atrevió a desafiarla-.

"Pero no entiendo, cómo fue que Naruto sabe de ella para que esté en el programa -pregunto Sakura tratando de encontrar lógica en todo eso-.

"No lo sé Sakura… Kagura nunca conoció a ese idiota en toda su vida, ni menos Naruto sepa de ella pues aún era muy pequeña para cuando dejo la aldea" -respondió la Senju ante este gran misterio-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Ella es la persona que vino a hablar del asunto…?" -pregunto Mero que esperaba a personas adultas y no a una estudiante-.

"¿Eres tu sola? Asumí que vendrías con toda tu familia" -comento Centorea creyendo que sería una familia completa la que vendría para hablar del tema-.

"¡Mi familia quería que viniera en nombre de ellos! ¡Porque yo fui la razón de que Rachnera-san se fuera!" -respondió, o más bien grito la chica llamada Ren para sorpresa de las otras-.

"¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien!" -decía la Centauro tratando de calmar a la chica y que deje de gritar o armaría un alboroto. Una vez que la chica se tranquilizó, la rubia Centauro la invito para que entrara a la casa mientras Papi le dé la bienvenida-.

"¡P-perdonen mi intromisión!" -dijo Ren una vez dentro del hogar-.

"¿Eh? ¿Cuál era tu nombre de nuevo?" -pregunto Papi que se olvidó por completo como se llamaba la chica-.

"¡Ren! ¡Ren Kunanzuki!" -se presentó la pelicastaña a Papi que noto el paquete que llevaba la invitada-.

"¿Qué es eso? ¿Un regalo? …Um, ¿Cuál es tu nombre de nuevo…?" -pregunto ella para que la invitada recuerde el contenido del paquete-.

"¡Ren! ¡Compre algunos dulces! ¡Por favor tómalos!" -respondió la chica que le entrego el paquete a Papi-.

"¡Ooh, me encantan los dulces! Gracias, uh…" -Papi se quedó callada por unos segundos al igual que Ren para volver a hablar- "¿Cuál era tu nombre de nuevo?" -pregunto por tercera vez al olvidar por completo el nombre de la invitada-.

"Papi… no debes preguntar a alguien su nombre una y otra vez cuando le conoces por primera vez" -dijo Centorea a la peliazul, que como siempre se olvidaba de todo cuando daba tres pasos-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Nooo! ¡Esa Loli sin pechos me hará pasar una gran vergüenza una vez más!" -grito Temari por la poca memoria de Papi-.

"Entiendo que Papi-chan le pasa lo mismo que a todas las aves cuando tres pasos, ¿pero en verdad tiene que pasarle muy seguido?" -pregunto Shion sintiendo algo de pena por la condición de Papi-.

"Que esperabas de las aves, tienen la cabeza hueca" -comento Ino que sin querer enfado a la rubia de Suna-.

"¡A quien llamaste cabeza hueca, rubia oxigenada!" -grito Temari que quería darle una paliza a Ino-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"…Ya veo… este debe ser uno de los problemas con las interespecies…" -dijo la joven Ren creyendo que esto es una prueba de parte de las chicas que se veían algo confundidas- "¡esto es una prueba, ¿verdad?! ¡Dejándome ver como si fueras una discapacitada mental! ¡Estas tratando de comprobar para ver si puedo aguantar con sus problemas, ¿verdad?!"

"¿Discapacitada mental?" -parece que Papi no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que Ren decía, ni mucho menos las chicas-.

"¡Soy Ren! ¡Ren Kunanzuki! ¡Encantada de conocerte!" -decía la joven estudiante que escribió su nombre en una hoja y enseñárselo a Papi- "¡no fallare esta prueba!"

"¿Qué le pasa a esta chica…?" -se preguntó Miia que no entendía el extraño comportamiento de la invitada- "oye, esto realmente no es una pr…" -no completo la frase porque Centorea le tapó la boca para que hablara-.

"¡Espera, Miia! La Srta. Smith me informo… aparentemente la antigua familia de acogida de Rachnera la vendió a otra persona…" -informo a la pelirroja que no sabía de ese detalle- "entiendo que vivir con Rachnera podría ser… difícil, con la manera que ella es, ¡pero eso no significa que puedas venderla así! Esta es una buena oportunidad para probarla. ¡Para ver si ella está preparada para llevarse a Rachnera!" -declaro ella muy seria-.

"… ¡Lo entiendo! Es bueno que pierda rivales… ¡pero no me sentiría bien si fuera simplemente así!" -dijo Miia que ayudaría a Centorea- "pero, ¿Cómo la evaluamos?" -pregunto ella mientras Ren confundida no entendía de lo que la Lamia y la Centauro están hablando en secreto-.

"No vamos a hacer nada especial… simplemente dejémosla que experimente nuestro estilo de vida diaria" -comento la rubia Centauro de lo plan- "como limpiar, o lavar la ropa sucia, o comer… ¿comer?"

-Minutos después-

"No, simplemente no servirá… no es comida 'normal'… ¿¡cómo puedes llamar a esto normal!?" -ahora Centorea parecía dudar de su plan cuando llevaron a Ren a que pruebe lo que Miia acaba de cocinar, el cual fue bautizado como "Sorpresa Especial de Miia". Un guiso con resto mal cortados de pez gato como la cabeza y cola, un pulpo cocinado por completo, arroz casi cocido y algunos vegetales. Todo eso flotando en un extraño y viscoso líquido purpura que deba un aspecto aterrador al platillo-.

"Esto no es un problemas con las interespecies, es un problema de Miia misma…" -comento Mero a la invitada para que no piense que todas las interespecies cocinan igual que la Lamia-.

"¡NO LO LLAMES UN PROBLEMA!" -exclamo Miia por la forma que las demás hablaban de su guiso que tanto esfuerzo le tomo en preparar-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Yo lo llamaría 'Abominación Culinaria de Miia' en vez de sorpresa especial" -comento Mebuki algo asqueada de ver el platillo de Miia-.

"Eso no es simplemente comida… eso es desastre total que dejaría en ridículo los platillos que prepara tu hija, Mebuki" -menciono Yoshino que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y ve a Sakura destrozada- "ay no… lo dije sin querer queriendo…"

"Oigan, para que sepan he practicado y he tenido una gran mejoría" -reclamo la pelirosa-.

"Ella tiene toda la razón" -comento Ino para la alegría de la pelirosa- "antes tus platillos causaban dolores de estómago al pasar una hora, ahora solo hay que esperar un minuto y el pobre diablo termina intoxicado y con gran dolor de estómago" -dicho eso la rubia Yamanaka se contuvo las ganas de reírse al ver la cara que su mejor amiga que creyó que la estaban defendiendo-.

"¡NO ERES DE GRAN AYUDA, INO-PUERCA!" -grito Sakura con todas sus fuerzas que se escuchó en toda la mansión Senju-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Lo siento pero sería mejor que no participemos en esto…" -dijo Centorea que ni loca probaría la "Sorpresa Especial de Miia"- "¿hay otra cosa que…?" -en el momento que volteo para ver a la invitada, se escuchó el sonido de que algo golpeo la mesa y vieron a Ren que al parecer se desmayó- "¡WAH!" -grito la rubia viendo a la invitada- "n…no… ¿¡acaba de comer eso… y pereció!?" -fue lo que dijo al creer que la comida de Miia enveneno a Ren-.

"Parecer que ella se desmayó por el olor" -comento Papi que vio lo que ocurrió a la invitada-.

"Esto me deprime un poco…" -murmuro Miia deprimida de que su platillo fuera capaz de desmayar a una joven por el olor-.

"¿¡Eh!? ¡Lo siento!" -de pronto Ren se despertó ante la sorpresa de las tres chicas interespecies- "¡esto es un plato cultural de las interespecies, ¿no?!" -decía ella que tomo una cuchara para probar la Sorpresa Especial de Miia- "¡vamos a vivir juntas, así que debo ser…!" -antes que la cuchara tocara el guiso, Ren se desmayó por segunda vez por el olor que despedía el platillo, al pasar cinco segundos la estudiante recobro el sentido- "¡huele como repelente de bichos, pero si no respiro a través de mi nariz debería…!" -cuando quiso dar el primer bocado, Ren se desmayó por tercera vez. Quizás el olor de la Sorpresa Especial de Miia es demasiado para un humano soporte. Volvieron a pasar cinco segundos para que Ren despierte pero con los ojos en espiral- "¡GRLMGHRLFLHRGH!" -usando lo que le quedaba de fuerza, Ren tomo el plato y acercarlo a su boca para comer todo la Especial de Miia-.

"¡Esta bien! ¡No necesitas comerlo!" -dijo Centorea que quería detener a Ren y que no cometa una locura-.

"Nop, esto realmente me deprime…" -volvió a decir la Lamia que tanto trabajo le tomo en preparar la comida-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Miia no es la única que sufre…" -comento Sakura cabizbaja y rodeada de un aura deprimente- "creo que voy a ser un desastre como mujer si sigo cocinando cosas horribles…"

"No te preocupes Sakura, hay chicas que no nacieron para cocinar y no eres la única en el mundo" -dijo Temari dándole ánimos a la pelirosa-.

"Cierto, pueden haber peores cocineras que tú" -Hanabi dando su granito de arena-.

"Pues nombren a alguien que es peor cocinera y me sentiré mejor" -pidió Sakura para que Temari y Hanabi se queden calladas, pues no conocían a alguien que sea capaz de matar a su propia gata con sus platillos- "lo sabía…" -gimoteo ella haciendo circulitos con dedo-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Kya!" -Ren grito cuando el plato que sostenía se le resbalo de sus manos, esto causo que su uniforme se manche con la comida de Miia-.

"¿Estas bien?" -pregunto Centorea a la invitada que si se lastimo-.

"Ahhh, mi uniforme va a mancharse…" -dijo Ren viendo su ropa manchada, en eso Suu se acercó peligrosamente a la invitada y lanzarse encima de ella- "¡AAAAAH! Qu… ¿¡Que es esto!?" -exclamo la chica siendo víctima de los tentáculos de Suu- "¡WAH! ¿¡Un…un Slime!? ¿¡Por… por que aquí!? ¿¡Es así como las interespecies interactúan con otros…!?" -decía ella bajo el ataque de Suu-.

"Centorea-sama… quizás debamos parar esto…" -dijo Mero muy sonrojada y preocupada por la invitada-.

"¡No! ¡Debemos mirar un poco más!" -declaro la rubia Centauro con un leve sonrojo y sin dejar de ver la situación que pasa la joven estudiante- "¡si ella no puede manejar esto, ella no puede manejar a Rachnera!" -finalizo ella que seguía mirando la escena-.

"Gh… uguu… ¿así es como las interespecies comunican sus sentimientos…?" -decía Ren con el rostro totalmente rojo mientras Suu continuaba "atacando" a la chica- "¡bueno, entonces…!" -para sorpresa de las chicas, Ren logró escapar de los tentáculos de Suu, y de un movimiento se quitó su uniforme dejándola con sus calcetines y ropa interior puesta- "¡esta es exactamente la clase de prueba que puedo manejar! ¡Muy bien, vamos a comunicar aún más!" -declaro ella que arrojo su ropa, y para mala suerte cayó encima de Miia, la cual la convirtió en la nueva presa de Suu que la atrapo con sus tentáculos-.

"¡WAHHH! ¡OYE, SUU!" -gritaba la Lamia que no se podía liberar de los tentáculos de Suu, mientras que Ren observaba lo que está pasando sin entender que paso, Mero y Centorea solo se quedaron viendo porque si ayudaban en liberar a Miia terminarían igual que ella-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Maldito moco ambulante, estás haciendo que crean que soy lesbiana!" -grito Karui viendo lo que hace Suu a la pobre chica-.

"Ok, ya había escuchado sobre este tipo de escenas... Pero debo decir que no esperaba algo como eso" -comento ruborizada la sacerdotisa del País de los Demonios-.

"En este punto no es de sorprenderse que Suu ataque a cualquier que este empapado con sustancias liquidas para rehidratarse" -dijo Hanabi con un leve sonrojo y comiendo palomitas-.

"Demos gracias a Kami que los Slimes no existan en Konoha, de otra forma seriamos atacadas a cada rato después de bañarnos en las aguas termales"-comento Sakura con un leve escalofrió-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ren-sama, limpiaremos su uniforme por usted. Así que por favor lleve alguna de mis ropas hasta que estén listas" -dijo Mero que llevo a la invitada a su habitación para que se pruebe algo de su vestimenta, un vestido de una pieza color negro con falda corta y un sombrero para que haga juego con el conjunto- "¡muy bien, te quedan! ¡Se ven geniales en ti!" -elogio a la invitada, pues las vestimentas de la Sirena quedaban perfectamente a Ren-.

"Um… ¿esta es ropa tradicional de las Sirenas?" -pregunto Ren viendo el vestido y ver que la falta le queda corta, dejando ver sus pantis-.

"No, es solamente la clase de ropas que me gusta usar. Además que es un pasatiempo" -respondió Mero a la vez que la invitada se tape con sus manos la falda que dejaba a la vista sus pantis-.

"¡Kya! ¡Ya veo…!" -decía Ren para luego pensar que usar este tipo de vestimenta debe ser otro tipo de prueba- "¡esta es una prueba para ver si puedo soportar los gustos de moda y las aficiones de las interespecies, ¿verdad?!" -pregunto ella a la Sirena que quedo confusa- "¡estoy bien con todo! ¡No importa lo vergonzosa que sea la ropa que llevare! ¡Ahora, ¿Cuál me harás llevar a continuación?! ¿¡Bloomers!? ¿¡Uno de conejita!? ¿¡Que vergonzosa vestimenta me pondrás después!?" -declaro ella que sin importar el tipo de ropa que lleve, pasara esta prueba de cualquier forma-.

"¿¡Vergonzosa…!?" -cabe decir que Mero quedo muy dolida cuando dijeron que sus vestimentas eran vergonzosas, ya que el Gothic Lolita es su estilo de vestir-.

"Bueno, Gothic Lolita es algo…" -comento Miia que está de acuerdo que el estilo de vestir de la Sirena es algo… raro, hasta Centorea está de acuerdo con la Lamia sobre el tema-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Pffff!" -muchas de las presentes tuvieron que contenerse las ganas de reírse que Mero le gusta usar vestidos al estilo Gothic Lolita-.

"¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¿¡GOTHIC LOLITA!? ¡ESO ES MUY GRACIOSO!" -la única que no pudo contener las ganas de reírse fue Ino que si imagino a su sensei usando ese tipo de ropas-.

"Si sigues imaginándome usando esas ropas voy a invocar a una de mis serpientes para que te trague entera Yamanaka" -amenazo la domadora de serpientes de manera tétrica, dejando a las jóvenes asustada por este cambio rotundo -.

"¡H-h-hai, Anko-sensei…!" -respondió la Yamanaka asustada, se prometió a si misma que tendría más cuidado cuando diga chistes con respecto a Mero y su sensei-.

"Más te vale, Yamanaka…" -sentencio Anko que ya tenía un límite con los chistes que la relacionan con la loca Sirena amantes de los amores trágicos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahora nos encontramos en la habitación de Centorea donde la mencionada tenía una charla privada con Ren que se veía de lo más nerviosa. Miia y Papi observaban la conversación desde la apertura de la puerta para no perderse de nada.

"Escúchame un momento" -Centorea fue la primera en hablar, a lo que Ren la escuche atentamente- "Rachnera solo vive con nosotras, ella es parte de nuestra familia. Se mas de ella que tú. Ahora, veré si eres digna de llevarte a Rachnera una vez más."

"D… ¡de acuerdo!" -fue lo que dijo la joven invitada muy nerviosa-.

"Gothic Lolita en una habitación estilo japonés… ropa occidental encima de un asiento estilo japonés… se siente muy fuera de lugar…" -comento Miia viendo la escena entre Centorea y Ren-.

"¿Por qué eligieron abandonar a Rachnera como familia de acogida?" -pregunto la rubia Centauro que no perdió tiempo y fue directo al tema del problema-.

"B…bueno… ¡es por mi culpa…!" -respondió Ren desviando un poco la mirada para contar lo que paso entre Rachnera y su familia- "todo comenzó un día cuando Rachnera ayudo en arreglar las cosas dentro del ático, intento subir con una vieja escalera que teníamos en la casa para subir, le dije que no parecía muy resistencia por lo vieja que esta per ella dijo que estaría bien. Fui descuidada y me acerque demasiado a Rachnera-san cuando la escalera se rompió, sus garras arañaron mi rostro por accidente. Entonces mis padres pensaron que era imposible para nosotros vivir juntos, y vendimos los derechos a un hombre que se llamó a sí mismo un agente libre. Él nos dio algo de dinero, entonces…"

"Entonces, ¿Por qué quieren que ella viva con ustedes de nuevo? ¿Planean venderla por dinero de nuevo?" -interrumpió Centorea pensando que el motivo del por qué quieren de regreso a Rachnera era por dinero, a lo que Ren le dice que no es cierto- "para ser completamente honesta, no creo que seas apta para estar con Rachnera. Incluso yo no puedo manejarla; mis huesos están a punto de romperse cuando 'juega' conmigo… no creo que alguien pueda tener control sobre ella" -declaro ella dejando sin palabras a la invitada- "una humana como tú no le conviene a ella. Incluso si incluimos a tus padres, los tres no podrían… ¿crees que puedes vencer a Rachnera?"

"¡Papi sabe que es esto! Es una entrevista de estrés, ¿cierto?" -dijo Papi a Miia mientras observaban como avanzaba la conversación entre Centorea y la pobre Ren-.

"Ella ni siquiera planeaba hacérselo… que mala… ¡ella da miedo!" -Miia tenía que admitir que hay veces que la yegua puede ser aterradora cuando se pone muy seria-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Nada mal, realmente no está nada mal. Hasta ahora pensaba que la yegua caballero solo estaba obsesionada con el rubio como el resto de las chicas, pero ahora veo que puede ser alguien intimidante si así lo desea" -comento Anko con libreta en mano anotando lo que hace la Centauro- _'¿por qué ella no me toco en vez de la mitad pescado adicta a la tragedia?'_ -pensaba con algo de amargura y mirando de manera fea a la Yamanaka-.

"¡Centorea-sama, usted es grandiosa! ¡Dele su merecido a esa mocosa grosera!" -gritaba Ino animando a la rubia Centauro-.

' _No es justo. Es cierto que fui algo... Bueno, una completa perra con Naruto, pero aun así eso no justifica que le diera a la puerca uno de los mejores personajes de la serie'_ -pensaba Sakura apretando los puños con envidia por ver una vez más en pantalla lo increíble que podía ser la Centauro-.

"No sé ustedes, pero estoy algo molesta con la familia de esa mocosa llamada Ren" -señalo Temari- "su familia vendió a Rachnera por algo que no tuvo culpa, fue un accidente y más porque la chica estuvo en ese momento que esa mujer Arach… o como se diga cayo porque la escalera esta vieja."

"Supongo que esas personas ya se sentían intimidadas por la apariencia de la Arachne, ver a su hija herida debió ser el punto de quiebre para ellos. Incluso si fue un accidente ellos seguramente lo vieron como la justificación a sus miedos" -comento de manera reflexiva Shion-.

"Yo pienso que esa niña esta arrepentida de lo que paso… pero sus padres son los verdaderos responsables" -comento Tsunade señalando ese punto- "ahora queda ver que pasara entre ella y Centorea que la está poniendo a prueba."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"… ¡No perderé ante ella!" -declaro Ren que no se dejaría llevar por las palabras de Centorea-.

"¿No perderás? No puedes vencerla, entonces, ¿Cómo…?" -pregunto la rubia Centauro que fue interrumpida abruptamente por Ren-.

"¡No perderé ante ella!" -volvió a repetir Ren que se puso de pie- "¡Incluso si no gano! ¡Si puedo soportarlo todo para siempre, entonces no voy a perder ante ella! ¡Estoy prepara para hacer eso! ¡Estoy preparada para afrontar y soportar cualquier clase de prueba!" -declaro la chica más que decidida. En ese momento Centorea juraría que la invitada tenía un aspecto sombrío delante de él cosa que la intimido un poco- "¡soportare esta entrevista de presión! ¡Y el olor a establo de esta habitación!"

"¿¡Olor a establo!?" -exclamo Centorea que entro en un estado de shock al escuchar que su habitación apestaba como un establo de caballos-.

"¡No me importa que desafíos vengan a mi camino, soportare todo ellos!" -decía Ren creyendo que todo esto es una especie de prueba, mientras que Centorea no podía decir nada al respecto porque seguía afectada al oír que su habitación apestaba. La invitada salió de la habitación para encontrarse con Papi que seguía en ese lugar- "¿eh? ¿¡Está bien que me vaya!?" -le pregunto a la Harpía viendo que la conversación termino-.

"¿¡Olor a establo…!?" -al parecer Centorea seguía en shock, tanto que Miia y Mero intentaron que vuelva a la normalidad-.

"¡Centorea-sama! ¡Por favor cálmese!" -decía la Sirena tratando de calmar a la mencionada que no podía superar que su habitación huela como un establo-.

"Ella no solo habla fuerte, también es algo grosera. Que fastidio…" -comento Miia de la invitada-.

"Miia… ¿podría mi habitación en realidad olor como un establo?" -pregunto una muy deprimida Centorea a la pelirroja-.

"No te preocupes, ya estamos acostumbradas" -fue la respuesta de la Lamia que solo deprimió mas a la Centauro-.

"¿¡ASÍ QUE SI HUELE A ESTABLO!?" -grito ella destrozada, ni siquiera quería saber por cuanto tiempo que los demás no le decían de la peste para no lastimarla-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Olor… a establo…" -dijo Ino cabizbaja y muy deprimida al oír que la habitación de Centorea apestaba a un verdadero establo-.

' _Pensándolo bien tal vez fue bueno que no me tocara Centorea/la yegua'_ -pensaron a la vez la Sakura y Anko al imaginar las burlas que harían contra ellas por el olor a establo-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Rachnera-san está aquí dentro?" -pregunto Ren que se encontraba en frente de las escaleras que llevan al ático, a lo que Suu, quien la llevo asiente con la cabeza- _'¿de dónde ha venido esta chica?'_ -pensó en ese momento ya que no la ha visto junto con las demás que viven en la casa-.

"¿Qué haremos ahora? Nadie puede detenerla" -dijo Miia dando por vencida en detener a la invitada-.

"¡Lala!" -Papi se acercó a la mencionada con la esperanza que les diera una mano-.

"N…no es que me guste ella… no tengo una razón para detenerla" -respondió la Dullahan que no tenía idea de lo que hay que hacer en este tipo de cosas-.

"…Ella en serio es una persona grosera… pero además está verdaderamente preparada para llevársela… no hay nada que podamos decir para detenerla" -dijo Centorea aceptando la derrota ante Ren-.

"¿¡Entonces vamos a dejar que Rachnee se vaya!?" -reclamo Papi, ella y Suu no quieren que Rachnera se vaya de la casa-.

"Vamos, es Rachnera" -señalo la rubia Centauro conociendo a la peliblanca- "ella no volvería con la gente que la vendió por dinero, ¿verdad?" -ella estaba segura que Rachnera no se iría con Ren y su familia. En el momento que la invitada subió al ático, Miia y Lala asomaron la cabeza y vieron algo que las impacto tremendamente-.

"Ah, te costó un poco llegar aquí" -dijo Rachnera que llevaba puesta una camisa blanca, pero eso no es lo que sorprendió a las chicas, sino que ella había empacado todas sus cosas dentro de varias cajas selladas con cinta adhesiva-.

"¡OYE!" -reclamo Centorea que no podía creer que en verdad Rachnera volvería con la familia que la vendió-.

"¿EH!? ¿¡Te vas a ir!? ¿¡Sin resistencia ni nada!?" -pregunto Miia muy impactada-.

"No me importa realmente donde viva, y el documento está todo bien y en orden, por lo que todo lo que me queda para mi es seguir adelante" -fue la respuesta de la peliblanca que guardaban algunas revistas con su hilo de telaraña-.

"¡Rachnera-san! ¡Se lo que paso antes, pero estoy preparada para asumir esta nueva prueba!" -dijo Ren feliz de que haya pasado las pruebas y que la peliblanca regrese con ella-.

"Si, está bien, guarda el emotivo discurso por ahora… y, ¿de que estas vestida?" -pregunto Rachnera por el vestido que lleva puesto la chica-.

Mientras Rachnera firmaba el documento, las demás chicas quedaron en silencio al no creer que en verdad la peliblanca se iría así como si nada, sin pelear o al menos negarse en tener que marcharse… cualquier cosa menos esto. Una vez que Rachnera termino de firmar el documento, solo necesitaba que su familia de acogida actual firme para hacer oficial. Y hablando del Uzumaki…

"¡Estoy en casa!" -en ese momento las chicas escucharon la voz de Naruto que regreso a su hogar al terminar el papeleo- "cielos, finalmente termine…" -dijo el Uzumaki agotado y cargando una bolsa con algunas cosas que compro en el camino- "oigan, he traído…" -en cuestión de segundos, Miia, Papi, Centorea, Suu, Mero y Lala estaban frente al rubio con una mirada expectante- "… ¿Qué?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Espero que Naruto-san sea capaz de arreglar las cosas. Digo, no por nada es el protagonista de su programa" -menciono Hanabi pensando que el Uzumaki sea capaz de convencer a Rachnera que se quede-.

"Es un alivio que Kurenai no este y que me escuche decir que tampoco quiero que Rachnera se vaya. Por mucho que le guste jugar con las demás con sus hilos… de algún modo se parece un poco a mi" -comento Anko que sentía algo de simpatía por la Arachne, ambas tuvieron un pasado difícil-.

"Es cierto que esa Arachne puede ser algo difícil de tratar y ese fetiche de amarrar a las personas es algo que no deberían mostrar en un horario familiar... Pero al final ella ha encontrado un hogar con Naruto" -comento Sakura para sorpresa de algunos presentes por su reflexión-.

"¿Quién eres y que has hecho con la verdadera frentona?" -cuestiono Ino al escuchar lo que la pelirosa dijo, y de paso Sakura gruñera y se aguante las ganas de golpear a la rubia-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Soy Ren Kunanzuki. Nuestra familia solía ser la familia de acogida de Rachnera-san" -se presentó Ren ante Naruto, todo el mundo se encontraba en la sala para hablar sobre el tema, mientras tanto el rubio trago unos refrescos para las chicas y ponía atención a lo que la chica decía- "es vergonzoso decirlo… pero vendimos nuestros derechos como familia de acogida a otra persona por dinero…" -mientras la invitada continuaba hablando de lo sucedido, Naruto le entrego los refresco a las chicas: un café dulce para Papi y una malteada de caramelo para Miia- "¡estamos muy avergonzados de nosotros mismos! ¡Queremos pasar a una nueva página!" -y la chica continuo mientras el Uzumaki le entrego a Centorea un café con leche de soya a Centorea y un mocha con jarabe para Mero- "¡quiero darle la bienvenida a Rachnera-san dentro de la familia, y tratar de superar esta dificultad de nuevo! No pudimos hacerlo antes… puede que no seamos capaces de hacerlo ahora, pero…" -Ren guardo silencio por un momento pensando en las palabras que dirá, mientras Naruto le entrego un vaso grande de agua para Suu y un café negro helado para Lala- "¡queremos crecer como una familia mediante la superación de los problemas que Rachnera-san traiga a nuestra vida! ¡No importa lo duro que será, soportaremos este desafío y lo superaremos!" -termino su largo discurso en el momento que Naruto le entrego un café negro a Rachnera que se mantuvo callada todo el tiempo-.

"Ya veo… entiendo" -dijo el Uzumaki que entendió toda la situación, cosa que alegro a Ren de que en verdad firmaría el documento- "me niego" -fue su respuesta que fue gran sorpresa para todas, Centorea escupió su café sobre Miia que quedo empapada, llamando la atención de Suu. Por otro lado, Rachnera era la más sorprendida entre los presentes-.

"Por… ¿¡por qué!? ¿¡Hice algo mal!? ¡Pase todas las pruebas…!" -dijo Ren que pensó que quizás fallo en alguna de las "pruebas" que según ella pasó sin problemas-.

"¿Todavía sigues con eso?" -dijo Naruto cansado de oír la palabra "prueba" una y otra vez, sin darse cuenta que Miia fue víctima de la Slime- "sigues llamando a Rachnee un problema, un desafío. ¡Estas tratándola como un obstáculo que hay que pasar por encima! ¿Crees que Rachnee es alguna misión para ganar experiencia?" -fueron las palabras del Uzumaki que dejaron callada por primera vez a Ren que no supo que contestar- "¡eso es grosero! ¡No puedo dejar a alguien como tu hacerse cargo de Rachnee!" -declaro que dejando en claro que la peliblanca no se ira de la casa. Tal declaración dejo sorprendidas a todas las iguales e incluyendo a Ren-.

"…Yo" -dijo la invitada que se puso de pie- "e… ¡entiendo! ¡Intentare de nuevo desde el principio! ¡Definitivamente superare este desafío!" -grito ella que se fue corriendo de la casa a toda velocidad-.

"¿¡Ren-sama!? ¡Su ropa! ¡Mi ropa!" -grito Mero a la chica que se fue de la casa aun llevando la ropa de Gothic Lolita. Rachnera no pudo evitar en sonreír que seguirá viviendo con su Hanī para darle el primer sorbo a su café-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Quien lo diría, Uzumaki si supo cómo poner a esa mocosa que se fue corriendo de la casa" -comento Anko divertida- "espero que esta sea la última vez que aparezca, en verdad es una molestia."

"Me recuerda mucho a Sakura cuando niña, testaruda y persistente cuando quiere algo" -menciono Ino que provoco que la pelirosa tenga una enorme vena pulsante sobre su cabeza-.

"¡HEY, YO NO ERA TAN CABEZA DURA!" -reclamo la pelirosa por el comentario de Ino-.

"Por supuesto que no hija mía" -comento para sorpresa de todos Mebuki defendiendo a su hija- "eras peor en ese tiempo" -cabe decir que Sakura casi se le cae la mandíbula al oír eso-.

"¡MAMÁ!" -reclamo la pelirosa que se sentía traicionada por su propia madre-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Vaya Hanī, en serio se lo dijiste! ¡Me sentí taaaan bien al escucharte decir eso!" -exclamo una muy contenta y borracha Rachnera que comenzó a dejar grandes cantidades de hilo de telaraña por toda la casa mientras abrazaba a Naruto que fue atrapado por los hilos- "su familia era taaan molesta, y ella le encantaba meter su cabeza en mis cosas. ¡Esa niña era mucho máaas débil que los demás, después de ser golpeada se deprimía realmente! ¡Odio tratar con sumisos molestos!" -dijo ella que volvió a beber de su café-.

"¿¡Por qué Rachnera se ha emborrachado!? ¿¡Eso es alcohol!?" -pregunto Miia tratando de quitarse los hilos que tienen pegado en uno de sus brazos-.

"No, debería ser café…" -respondió Centorea usando una escoba para quitar la telaraña que hay en el techo-.

 **Las arañas se emborrachan con la cafeína y su producción de telaraña aumenta.**

 **Las Arachne son técnicamente unas arañas.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Quien lo diría… y pensar que a Kurenai le encanta el café negro y con dos cucharadas de azúcar" -menciono Anko- "si llega a enterarse que Rachnera se emborracha con solo beber café, de seguro lo dejaría para siempre.

"Alguien sabia de que las arañas se emborrachan con la cafeína" -pregunto Tenten para que las demás digan que tampoco lo saben-.

"Tendremos que preguntarle a Shino, su clan se especializa en los insectos" -señalo Sakura que mañana a primera hora le preguntara a su amigo sobre ese dato sobre las arañas-.

"Al menos ella actúa de manera más tranquila que Tsunade-sama cuando bebe mucho" -comento Mebuki recordando lo agresiva que se ponía su antigua sensei cuando se emborrachaba-.

"Concuerdo contigo" -fue la única respuesta de Yoshino-.

"Las estoy escuchando…" -dijo Tsunade molesta causando que su ex alumnas sientan escalofríos-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Por otro lado, tú no te preocupas por cosas pequeñas, Hanī. ¡No, tampoco te preocupas realmente de las grandes cosas! ¡Jajajaja!" -decía la emborrachada peliblanca frotando su mejilla con la Naruto- "Hanī tampoco le presta atención demasiada a cualquier persona~. Simplemente piensas que nosotras, las chicas interespecies somos 'chicas con cuerpos grandes', ¿no?" -luego comenzó a jugar haciendo el clásico juego de hilo a alta velocidad para sorpresa del rubio- "todas son iguales. Todas son lo mismo. Es por eso que es fácil llevarse bien contigo~" -dicho eso se bebió lo que le quedaba de su café- "y es por eso que… amo esa parte de ti" -declaro ella sorprendiendo al Uzumaki para que la peliblanca le caiga encima y se quede completamente dormida abrazando la cabeza de Naruto-.

"Rachnera-sama… parece que se ha quedado dormida" -comento Mero mientras que Naruto logro separarse de Rachnera- "ella dijo que no le importaba donde se fuera… ¡pero de hecho creo que estaba feliz!" -cuando menciono lo del cambio de familia de acogida, la Sirena recordó otra cosa importante- "es cierto, ¿no recibieron ustedes tres cartas?" -les pregunto a Miia, Papi y Centorea que recordaron las cartas que le llegaron el día de hoy-.

"¡Oh, sí, lo olvide totalmente!" -dijo Miia que tomo la carta para leer su contenido, lo mismo hicieron la Centauro y la Harpía que leyeron sus cartas para abrir sus ojos por completo-.

"¿¡QUÉ!?" -gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo, y de paso preocupar al Uzumaki-.

"¿¡Q-que pasa, ustedes tres!? ¿¡Por qué gritan así!?" -pregunto Naruto viendo a las tres chicas muy nerviosas-.

"M… mi madre/mi mamá/mi mami… ¡vendrá de visita…!" -respondieron Miia, Papi y Centorea que parecían no estar muy contentas con la noticia de que sus madres vendrán a visitarlas-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"… Las madres de… Miia, Papi… y Centorea-sama… ¿vendrán de visita…?" -decía la Yamanaka que no esperaba que así terminaría el programa de hoy, ni menos que el siguiente capítulo saldrían las madres de las tres mencionadas-.

"¿Alguna idea de quienes puedan ser las mujeres que puedan aparecer como las mamas de esas tres?" -pregunto Sakura-.

"No lo sé… pero quien sabe… podemos ser nosotras" -comento Hanabi emocionada y refiriendo a ella misma, Sakura y Tenten por no tener un personaje en el programa- "solo miren el físico que poseen Miia y Centorea, ahora imagínense como se verá sus madres" -al decir eso, tanto la castaña y la pelirosa abrieron sus ojos con tan solo pensar en cómo serían las madres-.

"¿Ser las mamas de Miia y Centorea?" -se preguntaron a la vez ambas chicas mientras imágenes mentales de ellas como versiones adultas y MILFS de la lamia y centauro se hacían presentes, cosa que les ilumino su vida… pero no duro mucho- _'Aunque con mi suerte podría terminar como la mama de esa Pettanko alada'_ -pensaron con pesimismo al darse cuenta de esa posibilidad-.

"A mí me gustaría ser la madre de Centorea, sería como tener una imagen de mi misma en el futuro luciendo más sexy que la desquiciada de mi hermana" -pidió la Hyūga con una mirada soñadora de tener un busto que supere por demás a su hermana mayor-.

"Eso quisieras, lo más probable es que te toque ser la mama de la peliazul emplumada. Ese es un personaje que te quedaría muy bien" -dijo Tenten que no le gusto el comentario de Hanabi-.

"Aun sigues siendo una niña, deja que las adultas tengan su momento de gloria" -remarco Sakura de forma presumida, cosa que no le gusto a Hanabi-.

"¡Que no soy un niña! ¡Soy una Kunoichi y eso me hace técnicamente una adulta!" -grito la Hyūga para dar inicio a una discusión con Sakura y Tenten-.

"¡Cállense de una vez! Lo más seguro es que sus personajes sean unas planas sin chiste como ustedes" -comento Tsunade haciendo que las 3 quedaran de piedra por ese comentario- "cielos, tanto alboroto solo porque las madres de esas tres van a aparecer."

"Bueno, piense que ellas llevan un buen tiempo sin saber que personaje les va a tocar. Es normal que se pongan así, sensei" -comento Mebuki viendo a las tres chicas cabizbajas y con sus manos tocando sus bustos- "pero muy cruel de su parte que les diga eso, sobre todo con Sakura que no para de sufrir por su… poco desarrollo femenino."

"No es mi culpa que lo único que sacara de ti fuera el color de tu cabello y tus ojos" -dijo la Senju sin pensarlo que alarmo mucho a Mebuki-.

"¿De qué está hablando Shishō? Mi mamá no luce en nada parecida a mi" -cuestiono la pelirosa al escuchar eso y que puso nerviosas a Tsunade y Mebuki-.

"T-tienes razón… que despistada soy, jejejeje" -la Senju comenzó a reírse de forma nerviosa al igual que su ex-alumna- "creo que esto es todo por hoy, vayamos a descansar ya que mañana tendremos cosas que hacer" -dicho eso se retiró lo mas rápido posible junto con Mebuki, dejando confusa a Sakura por el extraño comportamiento de las dos mujeres-.

-Al día siguiente-

"¡ESTAMOS SIENDO ATACADOS!" -grito un Jōnin que dio la alarma para que los aldeanos corran a los refugios mientras los ninjas corrían rumbo a la entrada principal de la aldea que estallo-.

El día de hoy comenzó de una forma… muy violenta cuando unos ninjas vieron a una persona sospechosa que entro de forma brusca en la entrada principal. Los ninjas se lanzaron a atacar al enemigo que los derribaba fácilmente usando a los encargados de hacer guardia en la entrada como si fueran una especie de Munchas humanos. Uno de los Chūnin que cayeron tuvo que llamar para pedir refuerzos para detener a este implacable enemigo que los venció en unos segundos.

' _No nos pagan lo suficiente para esto'_ -pensaron los eternos Chūnin, Izumo y Kotetsu aguantando las ganas de vomitar mientras lo usaban nuevamente para golpear a otro ninja-.

En ese momento llego Tsunade junto con Sakura e Ino Yamanaka, las tres se encontraban cerca del lugar y vinieron a socorrer a los que cayeron en batalla. Las tres vieron una cortina de humo que cubría la zona destruida por el enemigo.

"¡Sakura, Ino! ¡Vayan y atiendan a los que han caído! ¡Yo misma me encargare de detener al enemigo!" -las mencionadas asienten a la orden de la Senju caminando hacia donde está el enemigo- "vaya forma de empezar el día… y más cuando los Sábados son para descansar" -se quejaba la rubia que está a unos metros de la zona del desastre- "¡muy bien, no se quien rayos eres para venir y atacar mi aldea! ¡Así que prepárate para recibir la mayor paliza de toda tu vida!" -declaro al momento de tronarse los nudillos-.

De pronto una corriente de viento disipo el humo y revelar a los apaleados ninjas de Konoha, y de paso revelar la identidad al culpable del ataque. La Godaime Hokage abrió sus ojos por completo al ver que esa persona era alguien que no veía desde hace mucho tiempo.

"Tsunade-sama… ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos…" -dijo la persona que se trata una mujer que llevaba un vestido rojo muy revelador y con algunas partes de su cuerpo cubiertas con venda, con su pelo blanco recogido. Tenía varios tatuajes en forma similar a los pétalos de una flor en el lado izquierdo de su cara y del lado izquierdo del ombligo, así como su pierna izquierda. Aquella mujer sostenía con sus manos de los tobillos de unos inconscientes Izumo y Kotetsu- "ahora quiero que me responda una pregunta… ¡DONDE ESTA ESE MALDITO LLAMADO NARUTO UZUMAKI! ¡VA A PAGAR POR LA HUMILLACION QUE ME HIZO PASAR EN SU PROGRAMA!" -grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras una vena pulsante apareció en su frente-.

"K… K… ¿Kagura…?" -Tsunade no podía creer lo que estaba viendo… Kagura, la misma Kagura que dejo la aldea de Konoha está de vuelta, y se notaba que está muy, pero muy furiosa-.

-Fin del capítulo-

* * *

Y así termina el capítulo 26 de esta historia, de seguros muchos no se esperaban que pondría a Kagura en la historia, ¿verdad? Para aquellos que no saben quién es Kagura, ella es la antagonista principal del juego **"Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 para Nintendo Wii"** , es un personaje con una historia muy interesante, por eso la incluí en la historia pero con la diferencia de lo que sucede en el juego que muere en una batalla ante Tsunade. Bien, esto es todo por hoy y para el capítulo que sigue, subiré un especial de dos historias porque no me decido por cual subir, y para Noviembre se viene lo que muchos han pedido… el capítulo de las madres de Miia, Papi y Centorea. Por fin llegamos a esta gran parte del Manga con la llegada de las tres madres de las chicas. En el capítulo 27 la primera en hacer su aparición es la madre de Miia, así que veamos quienes acertaran en quien se parece, les voy a dejar una pista muy difícil… la elegida no pertenece a la generación del mismo rubio Uzumaki. Esta es la única pista que le daré ya que quiero ver cómo se las ingenian para descubrir quién es la desafortunada, nos leemos luego.


	31. Especial 04

¡Wassup Bitches! Les he traído un nuevo especial, solo uno porque no tuve tiempo para desarrollar el segundo especial, tenía en mente subirlo para este 10 de Octubre por el cumpleaños de Naruto. Bueno, cambiando de tema, este especial está enfocado días antes del capítulo anterior del capítulo 26, así solo tengo que decirles… ¡disfruten del Fucking especial, montón de puercas! Y otra cosas… ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NARUTO UZUMAKI!

* * *

"Blah blah blah" (Personajes hablando)

' _Blah blah blah'_ (Personajes pensando)

((Blah blah blah)) (Personajes conversando por teléfono)

* * *

Especial 4: La Tercera Terapia de Hinata.

"No puedo creer que tenga que volver a hacer esta tonta terapia una vez más…" se quejaba Hinata sentada frente a una mesa que tiene una extraña caja con tres botones- "y por qué me trajeron a este lugar…" -viendo que se encontraba en una habitación extraña con muros blancos, una puerta y una ventana de color negro que no se podía ver nada detrás de ella- "solo espero que esto no sea uno de esas escenas cliché de las películas donde me interroga un policía bueno y otro malo" -comento con una mueca al ver similitudes del lugar donde estaba con los cuartos de interrogación que veía en dichas películas-.

" **Esto no es ningún cliché de película, Hinata"** -se escuchó una voz en toda la habitación que asusto a la Hyūga- **"no te alarmes, solo soy yo que te está hablando desde otra habitación detrás de la ventana"** -dijo nuevamente la voz, una que Hinata pudo reconocer-.

"¿T-T-Tsunade-sama?" -dijo en el momento que se pudo de pie y camino hasta estar frente a la ventana- "se puede saber por qué está detrás de una ventana, ¿no se suponía que esto es una terapia?" -exigió saber mientras miraba fijamente la ventana-.

" **Por supuesto que esto es una terapia. La razón por la que esta esté vidrio es para poder evaluarte de manera eficiente sin interferir con el proceso"** -fue la respuesta de Tsunade _-_ _'eso y por seguridad por tus arranques de demencia'_ -pensó lo último la Senju de las cosas que pasaron durante las últimas sesiones que tuvieron-.

"Bien, bien, ya entendí. ¿Y de qué trataría?" -pregunto la peliazul cruzando sus brazos por debajo de su busto-.

" **Bueno, esta terapia nos ayudara a medir tus niveles de paciencia"** -explico Tsunade mientras que Hinata le broto una vena pulsante en su frente- **"la prueba es muy sencilla, solo tiene que tomar asiento y…"**

"¿Mi paciencia…?" -interrumpió Hinata que tenía un tic en una de sus cejas- "¿tiene la más mínima idea de que mi paciencia se me agoto desde que comenzó ese estúpido programa de televisión? Todo los problemas que tengo son por culpa de esa Lamia farsante, las bromas de Hanabi, sin mencionar que todas esas zorras que van detrás de mi novio creen que soy la peor cocinera" -siguió reclamando mientras comenzaba a perder el control-.

" **Entiendo que estés molesta con todo lo que está pasando, pero comprende que tus reacciones son muy violentas… ¡por Kami, intentaste atacar a una Daimyō que por suerte sabe defenderse! ¡Imagínate los problemas que hubieras causado con tus acciones, Konoha tendría graves problemas!"** -reclamo la Godaime tratando de hacer razonar a Hinata-.

"¡No es mi culpa que dicha 'Daimyō' sea una copia barata Miia y que además tratara de que MI novio la embarazara!" -expreso con creciente molestia la Hyūga- "¡Todas, todas las zorras que quieren a mi Naruto-kun la pagaran! ¡Todas esas cualquieras jamás podrían interferir entre el amor puro que Naruto-kun y yo tenemos! ¡Ya lo vera, en cuanto Naruto-kun regrese todo volverá a ser como antes entre nosotros!"

' _Paciencia Tsunade, paciencia. La chica a pesar de todos sus problemas mentales sigue siendo una ciudadana de Konoha y por tanto tu deber es ayudarla'_ -pensaba para si la rubia inhalando y exhalando un par de veces para controlarse- **"escucha Hinata, es mejor que comiences a aceptar que las cosas entre tú y Naruto jamás volverán a ser..."** -trato de decir la Hokage antes de ser interrumpida-.

"¡Y USTED QUE PUEDE SABER DEL AMOR, VIEJA BRUJA DEJADA!" -grito de frustración Hinata que no se dio cuenta que volvió a insultar a Tsunade Senju-.

' _¡Tarde o temprano te hare pagar tus insultos, loca Hyūga! ¡LO JURO!'_ -pensaba la Senju furiosa imaginándose a sí misma estrangulando a la peliazul- **"… puedes insultarme todo lo que quieras… pero no vas sacar nada porque te vas a quedar en esta habitación hasta que terminemos el tratamiento."**

"¿Está segura de eso? Solo observe" -declaro Hinata caminando hacia la puerta que era la única salida de la habitación- _'parece que la edad le está afectando a esa anciana que olvido por completo que hay una puerta por la que puedo salir'_ -pensó en ese momento con una sonrisa presumida, y cuando toco la perilla… digamos que algo la detuvo- "¡ABABABABABABABABABABA!" -grito de dolor al recibir una potente descarga eléctrica al instante que toco la perilla-.

" **Se me olvidó mencionar un pequeño detalle, y es que la puerta tiene sellos especiales que liberan una fuerte descarga eléctrica si alguien intenta abrirla por dentro. Perdóname por no avisarte antes Hinata"** -dijo la Godaime inocentemente pero por dentro se mataba de la risa viendo el cabello de la Hyūga completamente erizado por la estática-.

"Gaah… ya entendí… me lo gano por… ser terca…" -decía la Hyūga adolorida y sin quejarse de lo que paso, pues ella misma se lo merecía por ser tan terca-.

" **Tengo dos opciones para ti: la primera es que te quedes aquí y pierdas el tiempo culpando a los demás de tus problemas, o tomas asiento para que comenzamos de una vez con la prueba"** -sugirió Tsunade que deseaba seguir con su diversión viendo a Hinata sufrir de dolor, pero tenía trabajo que hacer, y una loca que curar-.

"… Está bien, lo haré" -dijo la peliazul que no tuvo más opción que tomar asiento y obedecer- "¿y ahora qué hago?" -pregunto ella mirando la ventana-.

" **Espera un momento, vamos a traer a alguien para que nos dé una mano con la terapia"** -dijo la Godaime al momento que Hinata se preguntaba quién es esa persona que vendría-.

-Con Tsunade-

"Bueno, esperaba un más de ella resistiéndose pero veo que no paso" -dijo la Senju en la otra habitación con la compañía de la Anbu Neko, más conocida como Yugao, ambas veían por la ventana a Hinata sentada- "Yugao, ve y lleva a nuestro 'ayudante' para que le haga compañía a la loca."

"Disculpe Tsunade-sama, pero… ¿en verdad va a pedirle ayuda? Usted sabe que…" -cuestiono la Anbu viendo a quien llamaron para que fuera parte de la terapia-.

"Él es el único disponible en este momento, además que nadie en Konoha conoce mejor a Hinata que el" -fue la respuesta de una Tsunade muy seria- "ahora llévalo con ella para que empecemos con la terapia" -pidió ella para que la Anbu guie a la persona hacia donde esta Hinata. Una vez que los dos se retiraron, la Senju soltó una leve risa- "veamos como será su reacción cuando lo vea. Fufufufu."

-De regreso con Hinata-

La Hyūga termino de arreglar su cabello para que vuelva a la normalidad mientras seguía esperando a esa persona que participaría en la terapia. Siendo sincera, a Hinata no le importaba de quien se trataba, solo quería terminar con esta estupidez e irse para descansar, pero tampoco quería ver a esas traidoras y su hermana en la mansión Senju. De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió para que la persona que vino ayudar entre y se ponga al otro lado de la mesa, frente a una peliazul que no podía creer lo que está viendo.

"A… A… A… ¿Akamaru?" -dijo la impactada Hyūga viendo al gran canino en frente suyo mientras este ladra y mueve la cola- "genial… ahora me queda claro que sólo le importó al perro. Al menos vino por mí y no por los bocadillos" -dijo de forma sarcástica mientras que el mencionado lado la cabeza-.

" **Akamaru es quien viene a ayudarnos con la terapia"** -dijo Tsunade desde la otra habitación, cosa que Hinata no esperaba- **"lo que van a hacer es muy simple, hasta un niño de 8 años puede hacerlo. ¿Ven los tres botones que tiene la caja sobre la mesa? Uno de esos botones se encenderá, y el primer que logro tocarlo será el ganador."**

"¿¡Acaso me toman por una retrasada mental?! ¿¡De verdad quiere compararme con un perro!? ¡Donde consiguió su título de medicina, ¿en una caja de cereal?!" -reclamo Hinata muy molesta-.

" **Esto no es ningún juego, estoy siendo muy seria con mi trabajo"** -respondió Tsunade muy seria- **"peeeeero… si la Srta. Hyūga no quiere participar, puede quedarse todo el tiempo que desees en esta habitación. Solo Akamaru podrá salir"** -aclaro Tsunade, lo cual fueron malas noticias para Hinata- **"no tienes más opción que participar en la terapia te guste o no, solo tienes que ganar una vez y podrás irte."**

"Solo tengo que ganar una sola vez, ¿verdad?" -pregunto la Hyūga para que la Senju le responda con un si- "… de acuerdo, lo hare. Participarte en este tonto juego" -acepto luego de pensarlo por unos segundos para mirar al gran canino- "lo siento Akamaru, pero si quiero salir de este lugar, tengo que vencerte" -le dijo al perro que este solo ladro al entender lo que ella dijo-.

" **Bien, las reglas son simples: de los tres botones que tiene la caja, uno de ellos se iluminara, y el primer en reaccionar más rápido para presionar el botón ganara. Comenzaremos…. ¡ahora mismo!"** -explico Tsunade a los dos participantes que fijaron su mirada a los botones-.

Hinata no les quitaba los ojos encima a los botones mientras que Akamaru parecía no estar preocupado, el solo seguía sentado y moviendo su cola muy tranquilo. Por otro lado, Hyūga no dejaba de mirar los botones hasta que uno de ellos se ilumino, Hinata sonrió creyendo que tenía la competencia ganada cuando estaba a punto de mover su mano derecha para tocar el botón… pero paso que Akamaru fue más rápido que ella al presionar el botón.

" **El ganador es Akamaru…"** -anuncio Tsunade conteniéndose las ganas de reírse al ver la expresión atónita que puso Hinata que acababa de perder-.

"¡E-E-ESPEREN! ¡E…eso no cuenta, ni siquiera estaba lista!" -reclamo la Hyūga como toda mal perdedora- "¿¡y como es que Akamaru pudo ser más rápido que yo cuando los perros no ven a colores!? ¡Exijo que se volvamos a repetir la prueba!"

" **Bueno, no tengo problemas que volvamos a repetir la prueba, siempre y cuando Akamaru esté de acuerdo"** -menciono Tsunade para que el gran Ninken ladro en afirmación de que si acepta volver a realizar la problema- **"no soy una Inuzuka pero creo que es un sí, bien… ¡comencemos!"** -volvió a anunciar para que los "competidores" se concentren en los botones en frente suyo. Hinata se mantuvo muy alerta, no se dejaría vencer por segunda vez por Akamaru que se veía muy tranquilo. Al pasar unos segundos, uno de los tres botones se ilumino y la Hyūga se apresuró en presionarlo, pero como la vez anterior, el gran Ninken se le adelanto y presiono el botón antes que ella lo haga- **"el ganador por segunda vez consecutiva es Akamaru"** -anuncio Tsunade que luchaba para no estallar en carcajadas viendo la cara de Hyuga que no podía creer que volvo a perder-.

"¡Ese tampoco no cuenta, me distraje por un momento!" -dijo Hinata como excusa al no aceptar su derrota- "¡exijo una revancha! ¡Como heredera y futura líder del Clan Hyūga, no aceptare que acabo de perder ante un perro!" -declaro ella mirando a Akamaru como si se tratara de un enemigo que no hay que subestimar-.

" **Si tanto insiste, vamos a volver a repetirlo"** -dijo Tsunade que no le molestaba la idea de repetir la prueba- **"bien, ustedes dos prepárense… ¡comencemos!"** -dio la partida y antes que Hinata pueda reaccionar, otro de los botones se ilumino para que Akamaru presione el botón, declarándolo por tercera vez como ganador- **"eso fue rápido… ganador por tercera vez consecutiva es Akamaru."**

"¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Cómo es que una heredera de un clan este perdiendo ante un Ninken!" -exclamo la Hyūga que comenzaba a perder la paciencia- "¡exijo que me den otra revancha ahora mismo!"

" **Hinata, recuerda que esto es una prueba para medir tu paciencia. No servirá de nada que pierdas el control"** -señalo la Hokage viendo como la mencionada se dejaba llevar por su rabia-.

"¡AL DIABLO CON LA PACIENCIA! ¡QUIERO OTRA REVANCHA, AHORA!" -ordeno la peliazul que no aceptaría un no como respuesta. Tsunade se olvidó por completo que su paciente es una persona de lo más terca que una vieja mula-.

" **De acuerdo, te daré otra revancha… pero esta será la última"** -menciono la Senju que le dará otra oportunidad a Hinata- **"bien, prepare…"**

"¡Tiempo fuera! ¡Necesito prepararme!" -interrumpió Hinata para darle tiempo de usar su arma secreta- "¡Byakugan!" -activo su Dōjutsu mirando a Akamaru- "ahora prepárate Akamaru, no tendrás oportunidad contra mi Byakugan" -decía de forma arrogante, dándose como si tuviera asegurada la competencia-.

-Diez minutos después-

" **Que sorpresa… Akamaru vuelve a ganar…"** -anuncio Tsunade, y con eso el Ninken venció 45-0 a Hinata que tenía su orgullo destrozado-.

"Por queeeee~…" -gimoteaba la Hyūga sentada en una esquina con la cabeza entre sus rodillas, aun no podía creer que ni el Byakugan fuera capaz de ser vencido perro, por otro lado Akamaru se cansó de estar ganando todo el tiempo y se echó una pequeña siesta-.

' _Creo que esto es demasiado para Hinata… pero tengo que admitir que es divertido verla llorar'_ -pensó Tsunade que disfrutaba ver sufrir a la Hyūga, pero tenía que cumplir con su trabajo como Iryō-nin- _'tendré que pensar en algo que le levante el ánimo por tantas derrotas'_ **"Hinata, Hinata reacciona"** -le hablo a la mencionada que no salía de su depresión- **"escúchame Hinata, voy a darte una oportunidad más, pero esta vez tu podrás elegir qué tipo de competencia será. Cualquiera cosa menos una batalla"** -dijo ella dando una nueva oportunidad a su paciente-.

"… ¿Lo dice en serio?" -dijo Hinata que levanto la cabeza para que Tsunade le diga que si- "así que… puedo escoger lo que quiera…" -decía al momento de ponerse de pie y miraba a Akamaru que seguía durmiendo- _'¡muy bien Hinata,_ _esta es tu oportunidad para recobrar el orgullo de los Hyūgas! ¡Si derrotó a Akamaru en algo que no sea bueno!'_ -pensaba mientras analizaba a su oponente- _'demostró tener buenos reflejos que ni el Byakugan pudo superar, pero a pesar de todo, sigue siendo un simple pe… ¡lo tengo!'_ -en ese momento la Hyūga tuvo una gran idea para cobrarle la humillación que le hizo para Akamaru-.

-Cinco minutos después-

"… **¿Shōgi?"** -Tsunade no entendía el por qué Hinata escogió una partida del famoso ajedrez japonés para retar a un confundido Akamaru- **"este… Hinata, ¿Por qué escogiste el Shōgi?"**

"Es simple, como Akamaru es más rápido en reaccionar, decidí ir por un juego de estrategia ya que él no tiene ni la más mínima idea como jugar al Shōgi" -respondió Hinata con los ánimos en alto sabiendo que su plan es más que perfecto, ¡era imposible que perdiera en un juego de Shōgi!-.

" **Así que decidiste usar la cabeza por primera vez… y yo creí que no tenías una pisca de inteligencia"** -comento la Godaime en voz alta, cosa que Hinata escucho y se molestó mucho- **"pero es injusto para el pobre Akamaru, ni siquiera sabe que es el Shōgi"** -señalo ese punto mientras el Ninken ladeo la cabeza mirando el tablero de Shōgi en la mesa-.

"Usted misma dijo que puedo escoger como seria la competencia, así que no se retracte de su palabra" -remarco la Hyūga y que Tsunade se arrepiente de su decisión- "ahora no me moleste, tengo un oponente que derrotar para ganarme mi libertad" -dicho eso movió la primera pieza con mucha confianza- _'esta vez sí voy a ganar, fufufufu.'_

-Tres Doritos después - Con Tsunade y Yugao-

"… No puedo creer que en verdad perdiera…" -dijo la Anbu con los ojos bien abiertos al presenciar como el Ninken fuera capaz de ganar en un juego de Shōgi contra Hinata se encontraba nuevamente sentada en la esquina con la mirada perdida en la nada, parecía como si estuviera muerta-.

"Hemos subestimado la inteligencia de Akamaru, ¿qué les da Tsume de comer a los perros de su clan? Tráiganme un poco de esa comida para analizarla" -comento Tsunade impresionada que un Ninken sepa jugar al Shōgi y derrotar a alguien de una forma impresionante-.

"… Yo… yo… yo…" -repetía la peliazul que llamo la atención de la Senju y la Anbu viendo como la chica se ponía de pie de forma lenta- "… ¡QUIERO OTRA REVANCHA!" -grito ella que corrió hacia ventana y pego su rostro haciendo que se vea deforme y grotesco- "¡SE LO SUPLICO, DENME UNA ÚLTIMA OPORTUNIDAD! ¡ME CONVERTIRE EN EL HAZME REÍR SI DESCUBREN QUE PERDIO CONTRA UN PERRO!" -suplico la Hyūga apegando más su cara contra el cristal de la ventana, y de paso asustar a las mujeres en la otra habitación- "¡QUIERO DEMOSTRAR QUE SOY DIGNA DE SER LA MUJER DE NARUTO-KUN!" -continúo suplicando con grandes ojos llorosos y sus mocos pegándose al cristal, causando que Tsunade y Yugao salgan de la habitación muertas del miedo-.

-Fin del especial-

* * *

Espero que este nuevo especial les haya encantado, porque varios de mis amigos se mataron de la risa con las cosas que le han pasado a Hinata. Esto sería todo por el mes de Octubre, ahora queda esperar lo que pasara en Noviembre… y una cosita más, viendo todos los comentarios del capítulo 26… hasta ahora nadie, pero NADIE ha logrado adivinar la pista de la madre de Miia. Si en verdad quieren saber la verdad… tienen que leer bien el capítulo porque hay una muy pequeñita pista que han pasado por alto. Nos estamos leyendo pronto.


	32. Especial 05

¡Wassup Bitches y Feliz Halloween! Lamento si este no es el capítulo 27 que deseaban ver, pero por asuntos relacionados con mi trabajo más la falta de tiempo libre, el capítulo 27 y los nuevos capítulos de "El Ángel Guardián de Naruto" y "La vida difícil de un Ex Shinobi" se van a demorar. A los lectores que me conocen saben que siempre sube los nuevos capítulos a inicios del mes, pero como dije antes, no tengo mucho tiempo libre porque se está terminando el año ya que muchos del personal que trabaja en el taller adelantaron sus vacaciones. Y lo peor de todo, sufro algo de dolor en el tendón y temo que pueda ser Tendinitis, pero eso tendré que consultarlo mañana con el médico y ver que si es o no es. Debido a todo esto, voy a subir el quinto especial que tenía a mano a inicios de Octubre, espero que les guste y que merezca buenos comentarios, sin nada más que decirles que… ¡disfruten del Fucking especial, montón de puercas!

* * *

"Blah blah blah" (Personajes hablando)

' _Blah blah blah'_ (Personajes pensando)

((Blah blah blah)) (Personajes conversando por teléfono)

* * *

Especial 5: El sofá que convierte a los Ninjas en puré

-Miércoles 14:00 de la tarde-

"Soy yo, o Hinata luce como si estuviera muerta desde que regreso de la terapia" -comento Sakura viendo a la Hyūga sentada en una silla, lucia muy decaída y con la mirada vacía- "no es que este preocupada por ella ni nada por el estilo… solo quiero saber que paso en la terapia."

"…" -la peliazul se mantenía en silencio, pero la cruel derrota que tuvo contra Akamaru jugando a Shōgi quedo grabado dentro de su cabeza-.

"Desde que llego, ha estado sentada sin mover un musculo. Uno juraría que parece un Zombie" -comento Ino viendo el estado deplorable de Hinata-.

"Oye no digas esas cosas, es como si insultaras a la pobre de Zombina" -dijo Tenten a la rubia que se disculpó por su comentario- "pero saben algo, prefiero que Hinata esté en ese estado antes que pierda la cordura e intente asesinarnos."

"¡Chicas, no van a creer lo que ha pasado!" -en ese momento Hanabi apareció corriendo y que tenía una noticia que darle a las demás- "¡acaba de salir un nuevo epi…UN ZOMBIEEE! ¡HAY UN ZOMBIE EN LA MANSÍON! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME PASE UNA ESCOPETA!" -grito aterrada al confundir a su hermana mayor por una de esas terribles criaturas-.

"¡Espera Hanabi! ¡Eso no es un Zombie, es Hinata!" -aviso Sakura en un intento de calmar a la joven Hyūga-.

"Ah, es mi hermana" -dijo la Hyūga menor más tranquila, cosa que solo duro unos segundos- "¡OH POR KAMI, HINATA QUE CONVIRTIO EN UN ZOMBIE!" -grito al tiempo en que corría fuera de la habitación y volvía unos momentos después con un bate de madera en sus manos- "¡SE QUE ESTABAS LOCA Y QUE QUERIAS SACARME LOS OJOS CON UNA CUCHARA DE HELADO, PERO ERES MI HERMANA Y A PESAR DE TODO TE QUIERO! ¡Y ES POR ESO QUE AHORA MISMO TE SACARE DE TU MISERIA!" -lanzo su grito de guerra saltando para conectar un golpe contra la cabeza de su hermana-.

"¡Detente, no lo hagas!" -gritaron Sakura, Ino y Tenten que detuvieron a Hanabi de cometer homicidio contra Hinata-.

"¡NOOOO, NECESITO HACER ESTO ANTES DE QUE MI HERMANA INFECTE A ALGUIEN! ¡HE VISTO SUFICIENTES PELICULAS DE ZOMBIES PARA SABER QUE SI NO HAGO ESTO EL MUNDO SE IRA A LA MIERDA!" -gritaba tratando de razonar con sus agresoras, mientras que Hinata seguía sin moverse a pesar de los gritos que había en la sala-.

-Minutos después-

"Por qué no me dijeron que mi hermana tiene ese aspecto al regresar de su terapia, ¡por poco la asesino creyendo que es una Zombie!" -reclamo Hanabi que tenía un gran chichón en la cabeza por cortesía de Sakura que le dio un coscorrón para detenerla-.

"Tratamos de decírtelo... pero en lugar de siquiera escucharnos saliste corriendo para buscar ese bate y matar a tu propia hermana" -comento la pelirosa con una mano en su frente-.

"Y se puede saber por qué apareciste gritando de algo que acaba de salir" -pregunto Ino recordando lo que la Hyūga menor venias a avisarle anteriormente-.

"¡Cierto, ya lo recuerdo! Quería avisarles que dentro de poco saldrá un nuevo episodio del programa de Naruto-san, las demás están esperándonos en la sala" -aviso a las chicas que fueron de inmediato a la sala dejando sola a Hinata. Una vez que llegaron, tomaron asiento cada una justo en el momento que el mini episodio salga-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Es… ¿¡es este…!?" -Mero no podía creer lo que estaba viendo con sus propios ojos cuando Miia trajo a casa un objeto muy misterioso-.

"¡Así es, es el sofá que convierte a las personas en puré! ¡Lo compre por internet!" -respondió la pelirroja que compro una especie de sillón puf de forma cuadrada- "¡este aterrador accesorio convierte a los humanos en puré cuando se sientan en el! ¡Quería ver si convertía a las interespecies también en puré!" -explico sus motivos para comprar el sillón puf-.

"¡Pero Miia, cuando dices eso, es casi como si estuvieras dando a entender que tu cerebro no está completamente hecho puré!" -se burló Rachnera de la pelirroja que no le gusto lo que dijeron de su persona-.

"¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡QUÉ HAY DE PURÉ EN MÍ!?" -grito Miia, Mero y Centorea no dijeron nada para ofender a la Lamia, sabiendo que todas las mañanas la Lamia se levantaba muy cansado diciendo que hace mucho frio y volvía a la cama con el pretexto que necesita calentarse cinco grados más para luego levantarse- "¡bien, Rachnera, si vas a ser así de mala, entonces no lo usaras!" -dijo al momento de saltar sobre el sofá boca abajo mientras la peliblanca se retiraba como si no le importara las palabras de Miia-.

"Dios… eres fácil cuando los demás te provocan" -dijo Centorea por la actitud infantil de Miia que no se movía del sofá- "¿puedes intentar ser un poco más madura sobre…?" -no completo la frase al momento de notar que Miia parecía no moverse o quejarse. Al principio no dijo nada creyendo que solo actuaba de forma infantil, pero ahora comenzó a preocuparse- "¿oye…?" -intento hablar con ella para ver si se encuentra bien, pero en ese instante Miia levanto su rostro que tenía una expresión de satisfacción total adornado con un gran sonrojo-.

"E… Esto no es bueno… me… me esta convirtiendo en puré…" -decía la pelirroja entre jadeos y con algo de saliva escurriendo de la comisura de sus labios ante la increíble sensación que le causaba el sofá que compro-.

"No, siempre lo has sido… así que esto no debe responder a tu pregunta" -comento Centorea para que Miia se enfundara y se levante del sofá-.

"¿Entonces, porque no me dejas probarlo?" -pregunto Mero para que Miia le dé permiso para que tome asiento en el sofá-.

"Oh, esto responderá a tu pregunta" -decía Centorea segura que lo del sofá es mentira, y que Miia solo fingía ante todas-.

-Tres minutos después-

"E… ¡esto es… la felicidad…!" -exclamo la Sirena disfrutando del sofá, y que tenía la misma expresión de satisfacción total que tuvo antes la Lamia-.

"E… ¡esta cosa es real!" -ahora Centorea que retrocedió de inmediato, temiendo que también cayera ante aquel artefacto diabólico-.

"¡No es justo! ¡Papi quiere intentarlo también!" -se quejó la Harpía que también quería su turno para sentarse en el sofá de Miia-.

"E… entonces, ¿Por qué no intercambiamos lugares?" -sugirió Mero que se recuperó en ese momento para cederle a Papi que se emocionó-.

"¡Hyahooo! ¡Zambullida de águila al sofá!" -grito la peliazul que saltando hacia el sofá, el cual corría el peligro de ser desgarrados por las filosas garras de la chica. Fue que inesperadamente Mero evito que Papi toque el sofá al darle un poderoso coletazo en la cara que la mando hacia unas cajas que había en la sala en ese momento-.

"¡L-lo siento mucho, Papi-sama!" -se disculpó la Sirena que no tenía las intenciones de golpearme en ese momento-.

"¡Ella subconscientemente protegió el sofá…!" -dijo Centorea viendo lo que paso, y del por qué Mero golpeo a Papi para que no desgarre el sofá con sus garras-.

"Ella está fuera de combate… Miia, llévala a su habitación, ¿quieres? Lala, ayuda también" -dijo Centorea a las mencionadas que llevaron a la peliazul a su habitación mientras que Mero no para de disculparse de lo que hizo. Luego Miia se quejó de que Papi pesaba mucho- "Papi no es pasada, pero sus plumas si estorban…" -comento la Centauro retirando de la sala con las demás, segundos después regreso mientras miraba con curiosidad el sofá- "¡siempre he querido una silla como esta! ¡Es tan blanda!" -decía tocando y probando la suavidad del sofá- "¡pocas sillas existen para que los Centauros puedan usarlas! Tal vez prueba el sofá por mí misma" -sintiéndose segura de sí misma, Centorea se acomodó sobre el sofá para tomar asiento- "¡no importa la clase de poder que pueda tener, no seré vencida!" -dicho eso se sentó en el sofá… el cual termino no soporto el peso de la rubia Centauro y estallo, sacando todo su relleno- "no… ¡no puede ser…! ¡Pensar que tenía un peso limite…!" -la pobre entro en pánico, si las demás llegaran a saber lo que hizo, y de paso se puso a imaginar cosas si las demás chicas de la casa se enteran de lo que paso al sofá-.

-imaginación de Centorea-

"¿Quéeeeeeee? ¿Rompiste el sofá a nuestras espaldas?" -decía Miia de forma burlona al ver lo que hizo la rubia Centauro-.

"¿Actuabas toda alta y poderosa, pero secretamente lo usaste y lo rompiste~?" -incluso Rachnera se burlaba de lo que hizo Centorea-.

-Fin de la imaginación-

"¡AHHHHHH, ESTO NO ES BUENO, DEBO ESCONDERLO!" -grito desesperada la rubia Centauro- "¡pero a menos que encuentre algo para reemplazarlo rápidamente, todo será revelado…! ¿¡Que puedo usar!? ¿Qué es blando, moldeable, y se siente como te envolviera…?" -comenzó a buscar en la sala algo que pueda reemplazar el sofá de Miia- "¿habrá algo…?" -de pronto su atención se enfocó en Suu, quien se encontraba en su pequeña piscina y sosteniendo una botella de agua-.

-Minutos después-

"Debo pedir uno nuevo antes que lo sepan…" -Centorea se retiró de la sala dejando el reemplazo del sofá mientras encargaba uno nuevo, en ese momento Rachnera llego y noto como la rubia Centauro se retiró del lugar… dándole la oportunidad de lanzarse sobre el sofá-.

"¿Qué es esto? ¡Todas estaban haciendo tanto alboroto antes, pero nadie lo está usando ahora! Oh, bueno. Supongo que tengo que utilizarlo para que no se vaya a desperdiciar~" -dijo Rachnera abrazando el sofá- "ahí, es tan blando~ ¿pero por qué siento como si hubiera sentido esto muchas veces antes…?" -se preguntó ella que no noto que el sofá de Miia tenía un par de ojos y una antena muy familiar-.

"¡AHHHHHHHHH!" -un fuerte grito se escuchó en toda la casa, ese grito era el de Rachnera siendo víctimas de los ataques de Suu que tomo la apariencia del sofá destruido-.

"Ahhh, Rachnera, estas usando mi sofá, ¿verdad?" -Miia quien escucho el grito, fue de donde provenía y vio a Rachnera tirada en el piso, cerca del "sofá" que en realidad se trataba de Suu-.

"E… eso no es…" -la peliblanca quiso explicarle lo que sucedió pero estaba muy afectada del sorpresivo a inesperado ataque por parte de la chica Slime-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"De acuerdo… eso si fue que raro…" -comento Sakura que fue la primera en opinar mientras las demás trataban de contener sus risas porque el capítulo fue muy divertido- "es difícil de creer que un simple sofá sea capaz de causar ese tipo de cosas como convertir a personas en puré."

"¿Me pregunto si podría usar un sofá así como arma para distraer a mis oponentes?" -decía en voz alta la experta en armas viendo lo eficaz que es ese sofá-.

"Yo no quiero pensar en tener que sentarme en esa cosa, no quiero terminar como Miia y Mero" -dijo Ino que ni loca se sentiría en ese sofá. Luego ocurrió que Hanabi salió corriendo para sorpresa de todas- "¡Hey! ¡Hanabi, ¿A dónde vas a toda prisa?!"

"¡Voy a comprar algo, regreso en unos minutos!" -dijo la Hyūga sin dejar de correr, dejando a todas confundidas sobre qué cosa iba a comprar para que salga a toda prisa-.

-Tres Doritos después-

"Esto tiene que ser una broma… ¿en verdad saliste a comprar el sofá?" -pregunto Tsunade que no podía creer que tan solo en unos minutos la joven Hyūga regresara con el mismo sofá que apareció en el mismo mini episodio- "¿en serio saliste a comprar ese sofá? ¿Y en donde rayos lo compraste?"

"Pues en la misma tienda en el centro de la aldea que vende artículos oficiales de Monster Musume no Uzumaki" -respondió Hanabi mientras todas las mujeres de la mansión miraban el famoso sofá que apareció hoy en televisión- "tuve mucha suerte en conseguir uno porque se están vendiendo como pan caliente. El dueño fue muy amable en venderme el ultimo a mitad de precio por ser una niña adorable" -menciono ella sonriendo adorablemente-.

' _Si, claro… eres toda una dulzura'_ -pensaron varias de las presentes recordando las veces que la Hyūga les hizo uno de sus comentarios que siempre sacan de quicio-.

"¿Y porque tanto interés en comprar el dichoso sofá?, ¿no me digas que quieres ver si también nosotras podríamos ser afectadas?" -pregunto Anko tratando de adivinar lo que pensaba la Hyūga menor-.

"Se me ocurrió que si en verdad el sofá puede convertir en puré a las personas y las interespecies, pensé que podíamos usarlo para calmar a mi hermana ya que veo que el collar está dejando de ser útil como en las veces anteriores" -respondió Hanabi con la esperanza de que el sofá sea capaz de frenar los arranques de ira de la peliazul-.

"La verdad no es una mala idea" -comento Ino tras unos momentos de pensarlo-.

"Por favor, ¿Cómo si un sofá corriente a mitad de precio en verdad pudiera hacer algo así de milagroso?" -se mofaba la Godaime Hokage sabiendo muy bien hasta donde llegaba la locura y obsesión de la Hyūga mayor- "miren, les demostrare ante sus propios ojos que este sofá no es capaz de convertirme en puré cuando me siente en el" -dijo ella para la sorpresa de todas las mujeres viendo como la Senju se acercó y tomo asiento-.

-Al día siguiente-

"Estoy en el paraíso…" -decía la Godaime con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción y que seguía sentada muy cómodamente en el sofá que compro Hanabi- "me siento tan tranquila… tan cómoda que jamás quiero dejar este sofá…" -decía entre jadeos, con el rostro sonrojo y algo de saliva corriendo por sus labios-.

"¡VAMOS TSUNADE-SAMA! ¡SE SUPONE QUE YO LO COMPRE Y NI SIQUIERA HE PODIDO USARLO PARA SU PROPOSITO!" -gritaba Hanabi quería quitar a la Senju de su sofá pero tenía miedo que terminara como el resto de las mujeres que recibieron poderosos puñetazos al intentar levantarla del sofá y que están en el hospital siendo atendidas- "¡AL MENOS DEJE DE SER TACAÑA Y MEJOR CÓMPREMELO!" -pidió ella con la esperanza de recuperar su dinero, o al menos ganar algo más por lo que costo-.

Fin del especial.


	33. La mamá de Miia

¡Wassup Bitches! Aquí les traigo el tan esperado capítulo 27 de "Monster Musume no Uzumaki" que han deseado ver por mucho tiempo. Ya me siento mejor de mi mano y puedo escribir un poco más rápido, eso sí, no pienso esforzarme mucho porque no quiero volver a sufrir del mismo dolor. Bien, con respecto a este capítulo y la tan esperada aparición de la madre de Miia… no diré nada hasta el final del capítulo donde revele a quien o quienes lograron acertar con la pregunta que les deje… dicho esto, ¡disfruten del Fucking capítulo, montón de puercas!

* * *

"Blah blah blah" (Personajes hablando)

'Blah blah blah' (Personajes pensando)

((Blah blah blah)) (Personajes conversando por teléfono)

* * *

Capítulo 27: La mamá de Miia.

"Como se encuentra Tsunade-sama" -pregunto Sakura a Shizune, ambas observaban a la Senju que continuaba sentada en el sofá que Hanabi compro para usar en Hinata- "ya lleva una semana ahí, y no se ha movido para nada. Ya me está preocupando que continúe en ese estado."

"... Al menos hace el esfuerzo de levantarse para ir al baño. No tomo nada bien el comentario que le hice de si debía comenzar a comprarle pañales para adultos" -respondió Shizune con una mueca nerviosa. Aún estaban preparando una de las paredes de la mansión Senju después que Tsunade intento golpear a la pelinegra-.

"No sé ustedes, pero la responsable de que todas nosotras termináramos en el hospital se encuentra ahí contando sus ganancias" -dijo una molesta Ino uniéndose a la conversación. Ella, Sakura y Shizune miraron con odio a Hanabi Hyūga sentada en un sillón contando varios fajos de billetes de quien sabe dónde el saco- "¡oye Hanabi! ¡Se puede saber dónde rayos sacaste ese dinero!" -exigió saber para que la mencionada deje de contar su dinero-.

"Bueno, digamos que logre convencer a Tsunade-sama de que me compre el sofá que quería usar en mi hermana" -revelo la joven guardando su dinero, y de paso dejar sorprendidas a las alumnas de Tsunade- "al principio quería cobrarle lo que pague por el… pero al final ella me dio 100 millones."

"¿¡100 MILLONES!?" -gritaron tanto Sakura como Ino, quienes jamás habrían imaginado algo así. Por su parte Shizune sentía una enorme jaqueca aproximándose-.

' _Este es el mismo tipo de problema que siempre nos metía en tantos problemas cuando_ _viajábamos'_ -pensó en ese momento por los problemas que tuvieron, todo porque Tsunade gastaba demasiado dinero en tonterías, o perdía todo en las apuestas-.

"¿¡TIENES IDEA DE CUANTAS MISIONES HORRIBLES Y MAL PAGADAS TUVE QUE HACER PARA SACAR SOLO UNA MISERA FRACCION DE ESO!?" -pregunto con rabia Ino zarandeando a la pobre Hanabi-.

"Ya cálmate Ino, Hanabi no tiene la culpa… la tiene Tsunade-sama por pagar más de lo que le ofrecieron" -señalo Sakura tratando de calmar a su amiga y que deje en paz a la Hyūga que se mareo al ser zarandeada- "mejor preocúpate por Tsunade-sama y del dinero que saco para pagar por el sofá."

"¿A qué te refieres con eso frentona?" -pregunto la rubia no entendiendo muy bien de que hablaba-.

"Lo que Sakura insinúa es que Tsunade-sama seguramente uso el dinero de las misiones para pagar por dicho sofá" -comento la pelinegra sabiendo el tipo de cosas que hacia su maestra "La única ventaja de ser Hokage" era lo que su maestra le había confesado con una sonrisa boba en una borrachera-.

"Y pensar que nos libramos de los días donde teníamos que huir de los cobradores… y ahora pasa esto" -dijo Shizune en un rincón de la sala al momento de ser cubierta de una aura azul deprimente- "pensé que al regresar a Konoha estaríamos libre de deudas… pero que Tsunade-sama tome el dinero de las misiones, solo para comprar un ridículo sofá…" -decía mientras hacía circulitos en piso con el dedo índice-.

"¿Crees que deberíamos informarle de esto a Kakashi-sensei?" -susurro la Yamanaka a la pelirosa que no negó con la cabeza-.

"No es buena idea porque Kakashi-sensei ya tiene muchos problemas por los daños que causo Kagura. Eso, y que ella se encuentra en una prueba que vuelva a ser aceptada en la aldea" -señalo Sakura por los sucesos que causo el regreso de la mencionada Kagura- "además… si informamos que Tsunade-sama robo dinero de las misiones para comprar el estúpido sofá de Hanabi sin que nosotras lo evitáramos, estaríamos en grandes aprietos" -menciono lo último con mucho nerviosismo-.

"…Tienes razón" -comento con finalidad Ino antes de cambiar de tema- "esta noche pasan un nuevo capítulo del show, ¿preocupada por quien pueda aparecer esta vez?"

"Te mentiría si te dijera que no lo estoy" -respondió Sakura nerviosa- "solo pensar que aparecerán tres nuevos personajes en el programa me pone los pelos en punta. Ten en cuenta que Tenten, Hanabi y yo somos las únicas de la mansión que no tiene un personaje… solo pensar que nos puede llegar a tocar nuestro turno de pasar las vergüenza que pasan las demás…" -remarco ella por los capítulos anteriores del programa-.

"Ya, ya frentona, sé que te preocupa que tipo de personaje te pueda tocar dada la forma en que lo trataste por años" -comentaba Ino en un intento de reconfortar a su mejor amiga- pero estoy segura que muy, pero muy en el fondo Naruto no sería tan cruel contigo."

"Yo también estoy nerviosa" -comento para su sorpresa Hanabi que se había recuperado y unido a la conversación- "y aunque jamás interactúe con Naruto personalmente, temo que las acciones de la loca de mi hermana hayan influido en lo que tenga planeado para mi personaje" -añadió con preocupación-.

-En la noche -21:58 PM-

"De haber sabido que podíamos controlar a la Hyūga con esa cosa, todos los problemas y sustos que nos habríamos ahorrado" -comento Temari viendo a la mencionada fuera de combate- "quien diría que ese sofá en verdad funcionara."

"Es la primera vez que la veo tan… sumisa" -comento Tenten sin poder creer que la loca de Hinata este' fuera de combate' por el famoso sofá que convierte a las personas en puré-.

"Me cuesta creer que aquella loca demente que intento matarnos varias veces este igual que Tsunade-sama" -añadió Karui viendo a Hinata echada al lado de la Senju, ambas con miradas de gozo por cortesía de los sofás-.

"Siento… como si Naruto-kun… me cargara entre sus brazos~… esos fuertes e increíbles brazos~" -decía Hinata sintiéndose en el paraíso, todo gracias al nefasto sofá-.

"Fue una gran suerte que el señor de la tienda tenía otro sofá que no alcanzo vender. Lo difícil fue tratar que Hinata se sentara en él, pero con una pequeña mentirita pude engañarla" -menciono la joven Hyūga para que Tenten le pregunte qué tipo de trampa uso- "simple, le dije que Naruto-san regreso para disculparse con ella y pedirle que se casara con ella. Cuando salió de su habitación y vino hasta la sala, solo era cuestión de empujarla y que caiga encima del sofá. Así fue como logre lo que Tsunade-sama jamás pudo, calmar a la loca de mi hermana" -finalizo con una sonrisa de satisfacción-.

' _Odio admitirlo, pero no fue tan mala idea'_ -pensaba Ino sabiendo el punto débil de la Hyūga-.

"¿Porque no pensé en eso cuando me exigía todas las bombas de mi tienda?" -se cuestionaba la experta en armas-.

El resto de las mujeres se reunieron y trajeron algunos bocadillos para ver el programa que está a punto de comenzar… mientras que Hinata y Tsunade, algo apartadas de las demás, solo seguían en su "paraíso personal".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En una habitación amplia se encontraban cientos de Lamias desnudas sobre una cama de gran tamaño, todas ellas reunidas en la cama teniendo una orgia con un joven de cabello rubio siendo retenido por las Lamias que estaban en celo. Cada una de ellas tomaba su turno para aparearse con Naruto Uzumaki que parecía que no tenía escapatoria a la "tortura" a la que es sometido.

"¡Dārin!" -en ese momento apareció Miia preocupada que aparto a las otras Lamias y se acercó para ver cómo se encontraba Naruto- "¡Dārin, ¿estás bien?!" -le pregunto a Naruto que con lo que le queda de fuerzas llamo a la pelirroja por su nombre, lo cual era una señal que se encontraba bien- "Dārin… gracias a dios que estas bien… b-bueno entonces… soy… la siguiente…" -al decir eso levanto un poco su playera amarilla dejando al descubierto sus grandes pechos, lamentablemente se dio cuenta de la condición de su Dārin-.

"Lo siento… Miia… no puedo más…" -alcanzo a decir el Uzumaki que quedo casi en los huesos porque las demás Lamias lo dejaron prácticamente 'seco'-.

"¿¡Dārin!?" -grito la pelirroja aterrado por como quedo Naruto, todo por culpa de las Lamias-.

…

…

…

"¡AH! ¡AAAAAH!" -Miia grito con todas sus fuerzas, ella miro a su alrededor buscando a Naruto pero lo único que vio… fue que seguía en su habitación. Lo que indicaba que lo que sucedió hace unos instantes fue solo una pesadilla- "hah… hah… hah…" -comenzó a respirar para calmarse por lo que acaba de soñar para luego notar que Rachnera parada al lado de su cama y la observaba un poco sorprendida-.

"Nunca te he visto levantarte por ti misma antes. Siempre necesitas a alguien para sacarte de la cama" -comento Rachnera viendo como despertó de forma alarmada la pelirroja- "¿has tenido un mal sueño?" -le pregunto mientras la Lamia se llevó una mano a su rostro-.

"Si… una pesadilla…" -fue su respuesta al recordar lo que soñó, para luego pensar sobre la pesadilla que tuvo- _'si hago a lo que vine a hacer, entonces Dārin acabaría así… ¡Aah! ¡Yo ya había había renunciado a eso, pero ahora…! ¡mi mamá viene…! ¡Mi mamá… viene hoy…!'_ -eran los pensamiento que tenia la chica recordando sus verdaderos motivos del por qué se inscribió al Programa de Intercambio Cultural entre Especies. Luego se quedó mirando fijamente a la peliblanca que tenía sus brazos detrás de su espalda- "espera, ¿Por qué estás en mi habitación, Rachnera?" -pregunto ella en ese momento-.

"Oh, por nada" -respondió Rachnera tranquila mientras ocultaba un lápiz a su espalda. El motivo del por qué se encontraba en la habitación se debía el hecho que Miia tenía una L de 'Loser' o 'Perdedora` escrita en su frente-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Qu…. ¿Qué fue lo que acabamos de ver…?" -pregunto Sasame con el rostro completamente rojo ante aquellas escenas que acaban de ver-.

"Todas esas Lamias juntas me recordó la forma en que las serpientes se reproducen" -comento con un leve escalofrió Anko-.

"A mí me sorprende que esas Lamias dejaran seco a Naruto" -comento Temari con un leve sonrojo- "aunque tomando en cuenta su número incluso el quedaría sin energía-.

"Quien diría que un montón de Lamias fueran capaz de dejar agotado a Naruto, y eso que él tiene mucha energía como Kushina" -comento Mebuki que se llevó una mano a su boca-.

"De seguro debe haber cientos de ellas… eso puede explicar el por qué quedo seco" -añadió Yoshino igual de sorprendida-.

"¿Qué tal si olvidamos la orgia de lamias y nos enfocamos en el video?" -comento algo apenada la Yamanaka- "como por ejemplo lo que Rachnera le escribió en la frente a Miia… Debo decir que eso me trae recuerdos de esa ocasión en que le escribí lo mismo a la frentona a un mes de salir de la academia" -susurro lo último para ella… Por desgracia fue justamente Sakura quien escucho esa "confesión"-.

"¡¿ASI QUE FUISTE TU?! ¡TARDE 6 HORAS EN QUITARME LA MALDITA TINTA DE LA FRENTE PUERCA!" -grito Sakura por los problemas que le trajo cuando le escribieron esa 'L' en su frente-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en la sala, Naruto con la ayuda de todas las chicas se encargaban de limpiar el lugar para la llegada de la madre de Miia, la cual estaría por llegar dentro de unos minutos. Hasta Suu ayudo limpiando el piso en su forma pequeña, Mero vio eso y pensó que la Slime parecía como una de ese robot trapeadores de pisos.

"¡Me sorprendí tanto al oír que sus madres vendrían! Termine haciendo una limpieza profunda antes de que me diera cuenta" -decía el Uzumaki limpiándose el sudor de su frente y viendo como la sala quedo brillante- "pero, ¿Por qué decidieron venir las tres? ¿Qué decía en esas cartas?" -les pregunto a Miia, Papi y Centorea que le dieron la espaldas a la vez se ponían nerviosas- "oigan… ¿Qué escribieron…?" -pregunto de nuevo pero las chicas no querían responder por algún motivo- "bueno, está bien. Tu madre viene hoy, ¿verdad Miia? Es bueno saber que las madres de ustedes vengan en diferentes días" -comento este pero Miia se veía muy preocupada por el tema de la visita de su madre. De pronto tocaron el timbre de la casa, causando que la pelirroja se ponga muy tensa- "¡oh tal vez sea ella!" -el rubio y las chicas salieron afuera para darle la bienvenida a la invitada-.

Todo el mundo presente observo una camioneta especial para transportar a interespecies de gran tamaño para en la entrada de la casa, cuando todos esperaban que la invitada saliera, con algo de nerviosismo Miia se acercó a su Dārin para decirle algo de suma importancia.

"Dārin… tengo que pedirte algo…" -hablo la pelirroja al mencionado que volteo a verla- "¡no debes bajar tu guardia con mi madre, no importa que pase!" -advirtió a Naruto que no entendió el por qué le dijo con respecto a su madre-.

La parte trasera de la camioneta se abrió seguido de una rampa para que la pasajera pueda bajar y avanzar hacia donde están Naruto y las chicas. En el momento que el vio a la madre de Miia, este se sorprendió lo joven y hermosa que se veía siendo una madre. Físicamente, aparte de lucir un peinado diferente y ser un poco más dotada con medidas de 89-58-92, la madre de Miia es prácticamente idéntica a su hija en todos los sentidos. Su apariencia juvenil es algo que el mismo Uzumaki no esperaba y que no sabía con exactitud que la mujer tenía la edad suficiente para ser la madre de un adulto joven. Como Miia, tiene el pelo largo y rojo y los ojos dorados, también los mismos broches en forma de D como los que su hija usa todo el tiempo. Su atuendo es un vestuario tradicional de lamia y por lo tanto es muy revelador, casi similar a los trajes de las bailarinas árabes llevan puesto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡KAMI EXISTE, KAMI EXISTE Y FINALMENTE HA ESCUCHADO MIS RUEGOS!" -exclamaba la pelirosa mientras hacia una danza de la victoria por lo que acaba de ver, mientras que el resto de las chicas presentes, en especial cierta chica pelicastaña y la joven Hyūga no podían creerlo. La madre de Miia se parece a ella misma pero más adulta, hermosa con cabello largo, y poseía una figura más que perfecta y digna de una Lamia-.

"No es justo… simplemente no es justo…" -decía Tenten muy deprimida viendo el nuevo personaje que apareció en el programa-.

"Este mundo cruel está en contra de las menores como yo…" -hasta la misma Hanabi compartía el mismo sentimiento que siente la experta en armas-.

"Maldita Haruno suertuda…" -exclamo entre dientes Temari observando bien a la madre de Miia-.

"¡Por que a ella le toco un buen personaje cuando todo el mundo sabe que no se lleva bien con Naruto-kun!" -reclamo Yakumo que comenzaba a arrepentirse de su personaje en el programa-.

"...No está mal, pero aun así no supera a Centorea-sama" -se decía Ino con autosuficiencia, pero por dentro admitía que la mujer en pantalla es sumamente hermosa-.

La mayoría de las mujeres como Sasame, Karui, y Ayame no les gusto para nada que Sakura tuviera la misma suerte que Shizune

"De seguro que ese Baka del Uzumaki aún debe tener sentimientos por la alumna de Tsunade-sama. Eso explicaría el por qué su personaje es de una MILF" -comento Anko sumamente celosa- "¡de haber sabido que saldrían una madre de gran belleza, daría lo que sea para que ese fuera MI personaje! ¡Cuando encuentre a ese rubio Baka, le daré su merecido por ponerme como una Sirena melodramática con ridículas obsesiones!"

"…Comparto el mismo sentimiento, Anko" -incluso Kurenai tenía envidia por la suerte de Sakura de tocarle un personaje como la madre Miia- "no me gusta cómo se viste, pero por Kami tiene una figura sumamente perfecta."

"…Esto es… no tengo palabras de lo que estoy viendo…" -comento Yoshino Nara viendo a la madre de Miia-.

"Yo tampoco Yoshino... Yo tampoco" -expreso Mebuki en igual estado que su amiga-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Yajuu! ¡Miia! ¡Te echaba de menos!" -saludo animosamente la recién llegada a la menciono que solo se avergonzó-.

"Mamá… caray, ¿Por qué tenía que llegar con ese vestido puesto…?" -se decía la Lamia viendo como su madre llevaba la vestimenta que comúnmente visten las Lamias en su pueblo-.

"¿¡Mamá!? ¿¡Esa es tu madre!?" -pregunto Naruto que aún no simulaba la idea que aquella joven y hermosa mujer fuera en realidad la madre de Miia-.

"Tú eres el Sr Dārin, ¿cierto? Miia me conto mucho sobre ti~" -decía la Lamia mayor acercándose hacia donde está el Uzumaki- "gracias por cuidar siempre de mi hija" -agradeció la mujer que extendió su mano hacia Naruto-.

"Oh, no, el gusto… es… ¿mío?" -cuando el rubio extendió su mano para corresponder el saludo, la madre de Miia tomo la mano y la llevo hacia uno de sus senos, y con su otra mano tocaba la entrepierna del Uzumaki- "¿¡DWAH!?" -grito este que se apartó de inmediato de la Lamia- "¿¡QU-QU-QU-QUE!?" -decía este alarmado mientras que la mujer en frente suyo solo sonreía-.

"Había oído que eras un poco de flor tardía, así que pensé que no lo tenía en ti… ¡pero lo tienes después de todo! ¡Qué alivio, fufufu! ¡Tú eres joven, después de todo!" -fue la respuesta de la mujer que no dejaba de sonreír, por otro lado Naruto se preguntaba que le pasaba a esa mujer para que actué tan tranquila luego de que ella lo 'manoseo'- "vaya, vaya, ¿para qué estamos hablando aquí fuera? Invítame a pasar y dame el gran tour~" -dicho eso, el rubio invito a pasar a la madre de Miia a su hogar-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡NO SOY NINGUNA ASALTACUNAS!" -grito escandalizada la pelirosa al ver lo que su versión MILF acababa de hacer-.

"Pero bien que lo harías si fuera Naruto, ¿no es así frentona?" -pregunto con un tono peligroso Ino. Aun trataba de asimilar que el personaje de la frentona resultara ser una autentica belleza MILF-.

"¡CIERRA LA BOCA, INO-PUERCA!" -grito Sakura para callar a la rubia, para después ver a su personaje del programa- "de… de seguro Naruto está haciendo esto a propósito… ahora mismo se está vengando de todas las cosas malas que le hice en el pasado…" -decía ella mientras se arrepentía de su suerte del personaje que le ha tocado-.

' _Qué bueno que no me toco ese personaje'_ -pensaba Hanabi con algo de alivio- _'porque si hubiera sido así y de acuerdo a la trama del programa, básicamente habría sido la madre de mi propia hermana y...'_ -pensó antes de adoptar un semblante de horror-.

"¿Hanabi?, ¿sucede algo?" -pregunto Tenten al ver la reacción de la joven a su lado-.

"¡ESO REEMPLAZARA A LA LOCA DE MI HERMANA EN MIS PESADILLAS!" -grito la joven ojiperla al imaginar a la joven Haruno con un vestido de novia tradicional japonés sonriendo y estando de pie junto a su padre, el cual tenía la misma expresión seria de siempre, pero usando un atuendo de novio-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Sí, sí, chicas, ¿Miia se está portando bien? He oído que su colocación aquí fue un error en primer lugar, ¿eso es correcto?" -todo el mundo se encontraba en la sala mientras conversaban con la madre de Miia, y de paso aclararle como fueron las cosas desde que su hija llego al país- "¡estuve tan preocupada de que ella no fuese capaz de hacer amigos en otro país! ¡Pero ha hecho grandes amigas de otras especies!" -a medida que la conversación avanzaba, Miia se puso algo nerviosa a medida que la charla continuaba, y más cuando su mamá saco cierto tema- "Saben algo, chicas, ¡Miia era un poco tímida cuando era pequeña! Es difícil creer que se haya convertido en…"

"¡YA BASTA, MAMÁ!" -interrumpió una muy sonrojada Miia que grito para que su madre deje contar cosas de su infancia, de paso las demás chicas se reían al escuchar que Miia fue una vez alguien muy tímida-.

' _Eh… ella parecía un poco extravagante en el primer momento, pero es una madre después de todo'_ -pensaba Naruto- _'estaba un poco preocupado cuando ella puso su mano ahí… pero es probablemente alguna especie de malentendido cultural… ¿verdad?'_ -se decía a si mismo creyendo que fue un malentendido. Luego el noto que Miia se veía muy incómoda desde que su madre llego- "Miia… ¿no te gusta hablar sobre tu pasado? Bueno, lo puedo entender" -le susurro a la pelirroja-

"¿¡Eh!? Oh… no…" -respondió de inmediato la pelirroja, ya que su nerviosismo se debía por otra razón-.

"¡Cierto acabo de recordar que les traje un presente para todos! ¡Creo que les va a encantar!" -recordó la Lamia mayor que tomo una bolsa que traía consigo y saco una botella con un líquido en su interior- "nuestra aldea Lamia es famosa por este té~ ¡estará disponible aquí pronto, así que pensé en traerles una muestra conmigo! ¡Es muy bueno, así que pruébenlo!" -le sirvió a cada una de las chicas que probaron el té, el cual tenía un buen sabor-.

"Oh, mamá…" -Miia solo podía avergonzarse más de como actuaba su madre, y cuando ella iba a tomar el vaso en el que sirvieron el té, su madre aparto el vaso ante la mirada confusa de Miia-.

"Esto no es para que tú lo bebas" -comento la madre de Miia con una mirada fría y parte de su rostro ensombrecido, cosa que preocupo a Miia que adivino lo que su madre le dijo-.

"¡Dārin, no bebas…! ¿E…so?" -en el momento que la pelirroja quiso advertirle a su Dārin del peligro, ella vio que Naruto ya no se encontraba sentado a su lado-.

"¡Ah, lo siento! Ya que tu madre trajo té, fui a la cocina por algunos aperitivos" -Naruto regreso de la cocina ya que fue por unas galletas para acompañarlas con el té- "¿Qué pasa?" -pregunto este para que luego las demás chicas comiencen a sentirse cansadas para luego caer al suelo ante la mirada expectante de Naruto y Miia- "¿¡chicas!?"

"No se preocupen, solo es una débil neurotóxica que desaparecerá en unas pocas horas. Las Lamias somos expertas en usar veneno, creí que ya lo sabias Miia" -decía la mujer mostrando un pequeño frasquito con un líquido en su interior para luego guardarlo- "había esperado que tu Dārin bebiera él te también, pero…"

"Por… ¿¡por qué has hecho esto!?" -exigió el Uzumaki ante las acciones de la madre de Miia-.

"¿Por qué? Eso es obvio… ¡para conseguir que nuestras rivales estén fuera del camino! ¡Forzar a Dārin a un matrimonio forzado con Miia!" -declaro la mujer con una expresión maquiavélica- "¡y entonces, llevar a Dārin de regreso a la aldea para que sea el esposo de todas!"

' _Es… ¿¡esposo de todas!?'_ -cabe decir que Naruto no comprendía que rayos estaba pasando, o de las cosas que decía la madre de Miia, pero algo era claro… que él se encontraba en graves problemas-.

"¡No hay nada en tu camino ahora, Miia! ¡Ahora es tu oportunidad, aprovecha y…! ¿¡Qué!?" -en ese momento la Lamia mayor fue interrumpida por su propia hija que le lanzo a Suu en forma de esfera- "¡GYAAAAH!" -grito al quedar toda cubierta de limo-.

"¡Vamos Dārin, corre! ¡Corre ahora!" -grito Miia aprovechando que su madre quedo atrapada, logrando huir con Naruto que quería preguntarle algunas cosas-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡OH POR KAMI! ¡MI OTRA YO NO SOLO ES UNA ASALTACUNAS, SINO TAMBIEN FRIA Y MAQUIAVELICA COMO VILLANA DE TELENOVELA!" -exclamo Sakura al borde del colapso mental-.

"Vaya, quien diría que tu personaje fuera tan decidida" -dijo Ino burlona- "y sí que se esforzó en crear bien el rol de la madre de Miia. No solo se encargó de sacar del juego al resto de las mujeres, sino que planea ayudar a hija en ser la única que se casara… hasta llegar al punto de un matrimonio forzado."

"Santo cielos… esa mujer es más aterradora que Orochimaru…" -comento Anko sintiendo escalofríos por lo temible que puede ser la madre de Miia-.

"Es un milagro que Miia no actué de esa manera. De otra forma para este punto en el show ya veríamos a pequeñas Lamias Uzumakis llamando a Naruto papi" -comento Hanabi-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez que Miia y Naruto se alejaron lo suficiente de la casa, ambos jóvenes se detuvieron cerca de la zona de almacenes que se localiza al norte de la ciudad.

"Corrimos bastante lejos… espero que estemos bien…" -decía el rubio recuperando el aliento- "tu madre no debería ser capaz de encontrarnos en este lugar. Es como un laberinto…" -en eso Miia muy apenada se disculpa con su Dārin por las acciones de su madre- "pero, ¿Por qué haría eso? Miia… ¿de qué está hablando tu madre con eso de 'Esposo de toda'?" -pregunto el para que Miia se arme de valor y le explique la verdad-.

"Bueno… nunca se lo he contado a alguien, pero… la verdadera razón de por qué vine a Japón" -dijo la pelirroja- "las Lamias somos una raza exclusivamente de mujeres. Es por eso qué, para que tengamos hijos, necesitamos un hombre del exterior… un hombre humano. Para conseguir a un hombre, lo engañamos y lo tramos a nuestra aldea y lo mantenemos como nuestro esposo comunal. Después de eso… nosotras… ya sabes" -finalizo su historia sin mencionar la parte donde las Lamias "violaban" a los hombres que capturaban-.

"Ahh… si, lo entendí…" -dijo Naruto comprendiendo bien la confesión- _'un esposo comunal… un tipo con un Harem, ¿eh? ¿Ellas tienen una gran orgia? Es como con las culebras…'_ -pensó al recordar un documental que vio en televisión-.

"Pero todo eso cambio con las leyes del Programa de Intercambio Cultural, así que no somos capaces de traer a más hombres" -Miia continuo hablando- "y en lugar de ello, cada tribu envía a una representante al programa de intercambio. Para que pudieran encontrar a un esposo comunal… ese era el plan…" -termino de contar la verdad mientras esperaba alguna respuesta de parte de su Dārin-.

"Ya veo… así que tú eras esa representante…" -dijo Naruto analizando bien lo que Miia que lo conto, a la vez llevarse un susto cuando la pelirroja grito- "¿¡qu-qué sucede, Miia!?" -se alarmo creyendo que la madre de la mencionada los haya encontrado muy rápido-.

"S…Solamente… si estoy aquí solo para buscar a un hombre para ayudarnos a tener niños… es… es como si la única razón de que este aquí es por el s-sexo… y eso es vergonzoso..." -dijo Miia muerta de la vergüenza al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo- "t…tú vas a odiarme, ¿no…? Venir hasta aquí por una razón como esa…" -le decía al rubio que no podía estar molesta con Miia-.

"No te odiare… sé que a veces la gente tiene que hacer cosas a pesar que ellos no quieren hacerlas" -fue la respuesta del Uzumaki- "y cuando tu familia quiere que hagas algo, es difícil decir que no."

"¿Oh? Me alegro que tu novio sea tan comprensivo" -como por arte de magia, la madre de Miia apareció detrás del Uzumaki que sintió escalofríos- "entonces vamos a comenzar esta fiesta de inmediato, ¿hm?" -sugirió ella para que el rubio se aparte de la mujer-.

"¿¡MA…MAMÁ!?" -Miia no podía creer lo fácil y rápido que su madre los haya encontrado en la zona de almacenes- "¿¡cómo has llegado hasta aquí!? No hay ninguna manera de que pudieses…" -antes que terminara la frase, su madre envolvió con su cola a Naruto para que no intente escapar-.

"¡Las Lamias somos muy tercas, ¿sabes?! Nunca dejamos escapar a nuestra presa" -dijo la madre de Miia acercándose a su presa mientras que su mano se movía peligrosamente al pantalón de Naruto, desabrocharlo con intenciones de tocar cierta anatomía del rubio- "y no hay nadie por aquí… así que… ¿Por qué no tenemos eso?" -sugirió en un tomo muy sensual, a la vez que su mano se acercaba a su objetivo-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"En serio, que tan persistente puede ser la madre de Miia" -comento Temari- "pensé que Miia era la más persistente de todas… ¡pero por Kami, su madre es un millón de veces peor!"

"Lo sé, y yo que pensaba que Hinata estaba obsesionada. Al menos ella jamás intento envenenarnos o algo parecido por están entre ella y su precioso 'Naruto-kun'" -dijo Ino aliviada-.

"Una vez intento envenenarlas" -Hanabi tomo la palabra mirando a la Yamanaka y la Haruno, lo cual hizo que las mencionadas abrieran sus ojos por completo- "suerte que Neji le quito el veneno antes que pudiera hacer una tontería y en el proceso iniciar una nueva guerra entre clanes."

' _Ahora comprendo el por qué Neji se comportaba tan extraño con Hinata, o el por qué nunca le quitaba el ojo de encima'_ -pensó Tenten al encajar las piezas del rompecabezas, era obvio que su fallecido compañero de equipo conocía los macabros planes de la peliazul-.

"A pesar de los rasgos físicos que compartimos" -comentaba la pelirosa ganándose miradas incrédulas y sarcásticas de "aja" por parte de varias de las presentes- "no hay ningún parecido entre esa versión mía y yo" -dichas miradas pronto cambiaron a una de '¿En serio?'-.

"Siento ser yo quien te lo diga, pero ambas están igual de obsesionadas con conseguir a un hombre sin importar que no muestre ningún interés en alguna de ustedes" -comento Ino para la mala fortuna de Sakura-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Mamá!" -Miia se cansó y decidió que es tiempo de detener a su madre usando su arma secreta… un spray frio que llevaba consigo para rociarlo en el rostro de la Lamia mayor-.

"¡Frio! ¡AAAAAH! ¡Mis ojos están fríos!" -chillo la madre de Miia que se separó de Naruto y a la vez soltarlo, cosa que Miia aprovecho de llevarse a su Dārin lejos-.

"¡Date prisa Dārin, corre!" -decía la pelirroja huyendo junto con el Uzumaki que vio uno de los almacenes a su alrededor, lo cual se le vino una idea-.

"¡Por aquí, Miia!" -señalo el rubio a la pelirroja que no comprendió que está tramando, simplemente siguió a donde su Dārin la llevaba-.

"Gah… huyeron de nuevo…" -dijo la Lamia mayor que se recuperó del inesperado ataque sorpresa de su hija- "pero puedo encontrarlos en cualquier sitio… ¡gracias a mi visión infrarroja!" -exclamo al momento de llevar sus manos hacia sus ojos que comenzaron a brillar-.

 **Información sobre la Visión Infrarroja de las Lamias**

 **¡Las fosas faciales! ¡Un órgano sensorial especial de las serpientes que les ver infrarrojos!**

 **¡Eso significa que pueden ver el calor tan claro como el día!**

 **¡Con ello, pueden seguir la firma de calor de sus presas para luego atraparlas!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Guau, yo no tenía idea que las serpientes tenían visión infra o como se llame" -comento Anko que desconocía ese dato-.

"Se supone que eres una invocadora de serpientes, deberías saber eso de antemano" -dijo Kurenai ante la ignorancia que tenía su vieja amiga-.

"Bueno... Tenía cosa más importantes que hacer que estar de matadita leyendo sobre las serpiente"- comento la pelimorada mientras desviaba la mirada y hacer un leve puchero- "como disfrutar de mi delicioso dango cuando quería" -susurro lo último para si-.

"Típico de Anko-sensei… deja todas sus obligaciones solo para comer Dangos" -menciono Ino decepcionada de la actitud de su sensei-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Así que se han atrincherado allí adentro, ¿verdad?" -dijo la madre de Miia que gracias a su visión especial, rastreo sin problemas el rastro de calor que dejaron Naruto y su hija hacia un almacén con un letrero que decía 'Reta de Garaje de Okayado'- "fufufu… ellos han caído justo dentro de mi trampa…" -dicho eso saco un collar que llevaba consigo, el cual tenía un adorno colgando. Dicho adorno es un incienso pequeño que despedía un humo algo extraño- "les mostrare lo que exactamente pueden hacer las Lamias… y con un veneno correctamente coordinado…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Está decidido, esa Lamia sin duda alguna es más aterrador que Orochimaru, solo que en vez de experimentar con las personas, ella utiliza venenos letales" -declaro Anko que volvió a sentir escalofríos-."

"No hay que subestimar a la madre de Miia, por mucho que sea terca" -comento Ino- "insisto que ella tiene parentesco con Sakura, ella era demasiado terca cuando comenzaba esas bobas competencias cuando íbamos en la academia."

"¡Mira quién lo dice puerca! ¡La mayoría de las veces tú eras la que comenzaba con lo de competir!" -remarco la pelirosa en su defensa, lo que llevo a que ella e Ino empiecen a discutir como cuando eran niñas-.

"Estos me trae algo de nostalgia" -decía Mebuki viendo a su hija discutiendo con su amiga- "son buenos momentos… pero esas dos deberían madurar más, siguen comportándose como niñas" -muchas de las presentes y Yoshino estaban de acuerdo, simplemente ignoraron a la pelirosa y la rubia y seguir viendo el programa-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los dos jóvenes se encontraban sentados en el suelo porque ya no les quedaba energías para seguir huyendo de la Lamia mayor. Lo único que podían hacer era rezar a Kami-sama que ella no los encuentre dentro del almacén. En ese momento se creó un molesto silencio entre ellos hasta que Naruto decidió hablar con Miia de cierto tema que rondaba dentro de su cabeza.

"... Miia… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?" -hablo el Uzumaki llamando la atención de la mencionada- "¿te acercaste a mi… para que pudieras llevarme a tu aldea y convertirme en el esposo comunal… y no porque sentías algo por mi…?" -la pregunta del Uzumaki fue algo que la pelirroja dejo impactada- "¿Es simplemente otro hombre para secuestrar y utilizar…?"

"N… ¡NO!" -negó Miia de inmediato- "es verdad que antes de conocerte, vine a Japón buscando a un esposo comunal… mamá contaba conmigo… pero…" -luego la pelirroja se sonrojo al recordar los buenos momentos que ha pasado desde que comenzó a vivir con Naruto- "ahora… no quiero entregarte a ninguna otra persona… quiero… que seas mío, y solo Mio…" -declaro ella para que el rubio se sienta mal de las cosas que dijo antes-.

"Lo siento… fue una pregunta estúpida" -se disculpó el rubio que se llevó una mano hacia su rostro- "sí, es cierto… de lo contrario no huirías de tu madre… caray, ¿Qué estaba pensando cuando pregunte eso…? Solo me sentí un poco nervioso de repente… y preocupado."

"Dārin… lo siento por no habértelo dicho antes…" -ahora es Miia que se disculpaba con el rubio que empezó a comportarse de forma rara-.

"¿Preocupado…? No, no es eso… ¿frustrado? ¿Molesto? ¿Agraviado?" -decía Naruto que se puso de pie, al instante el ambiente entre los dos jóvenes se sentía algo raro-.

"Da… ¿Dārin?" -Miia no entendía que estaba ocurriendo con su Dārin, pero por alguna razón sintió algo de miedo-.

"¡No sé por qué, pero estoy realmente estoy exaltado…!" -expreso el rubio con leves jadeos conforme su rostro y ojos adoptaban una expresión feral-.

"Da… ¡Dārin, ¿Qué pasa?!" -pregunto Miia preocupada por el cambio repentino de Naruto- "¡esa mirada en sus ojos…es casi como si fuera un lobo hambriento!" -era obvio que ese cambio en Naruto era algo alarmante-.

"Fufu… parece que por fin hizo efecto" -como por arte de magia, la madre de Miia apareció detrás abrazando al descontrolado Uzumaki- "ningún hombre puede resistir los efectos de este incienso de serpiente" -señalo la mujer mostrando el incienso que lleva consigo- "es un afrodisiaco que usamos en… hombres que no están dispuestos" -refiriendo a aquellos que no querían participar en las orgias de las Lamias para luego forzarlos con la ayuda de dicho incienso- "no importa cuánto odien a las Lamias, no serán capaces de controlar su lujuria… ¡no, entre mas es su odio, mayor es su lujuria…!" -declaro la Lamia mayor- "¡ahora! ¡Deja que te tome, y únelo a nosotras para siempre!" -finalizo la mujer mientras que el Uzumaki se acercaba lentamente a su presa, la cual es una asustada Miia-.

"Da… Dārin… ¿realmente…?" -trataba de preguntar una temerosa chica antes de caer en cuenta de lo que pasaba- "¿hm? No tengo que cambiarlo de nuevo, ¿verdad?" -se preguntó a si misma antes de llegar a su propia conclusión- "no, no hay nada que pueda hacer" -dijo con un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa imaginando lo que su Dārin haría con ella-.

' _De tal palo, tal astilla, ella es muy astuta…''_ -pensaba la madre de Miia viendo que su hija seguía siendo la misma de siempre-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡YO JAMAS USARIA ALGO COMO ESO!" -exclamo Sakura escandalizada al ver lo que había hecho su otro yo-.

"Jamás pensé que alguien sería capaz de usar el incienso para manipular a las personas, ni menos de esa forma" -comento Yoshino que tenía experiencia en manejar venenos cuando era una Kunoichi-.

"Es un alivio que mi hermana no se le haya ocurrido en drogar a Naruto-san" -dijo Hanabi aliviada-.

' _De ahora en adelante seré mas observadora con respecto a Hinata'_ -pensó Shizune recordando lo dicho de que la Hyūga había planeado envenenarlas en el pasado de no ser por las acciones de Neji.

' _También debería llevarle flores a Neji-kun por habernos salvado de ese intento de ataque'_ -pensó Tenten recordando al joven que había muerto durante la guerra

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras Miia y su madre seguían en sus asuntos personales, ninguna se percató que Naruto aun en su estado agresivo, tomo un garrafón de agua cerca suyo y derramar todo su contenido en su cabeza para sorpresa de la madre de Miia.

"¡Frio!" -chillo la Lamia mayor por la temperatura que tenía el agua, de paso se alejó del Uzumaki- "oye, ¿Qué…?" -dijo cuando vio al rubio caer de rodillas y respirar un poco agitado. Resulta que al mojarse con el agua fría, este logro recomponerse del afrodisiaco y volver a la normalidad-.

"¡Discúlpeme, Sra. Madre de Miia!" -fueron las palabras del rubio que recobro la consciencia mientras las Lamias lo escuchaban- "¡sé que la gente interespecie tiene sus propios problemas, y que debe ser difícil reproducirse! ¡Así que puedo entender que intentan atrapar hombres y llevarlos a su aldea! ¡Pero… no quiero que algo pase solo porque estaba drogado por un poco de incienso! ¡Necesito pensar en ese tipo de cosas exhaustivamente!" -le decía a la Lamia mayor que lo escuchaba atentamente- "¡Miia es una chica maravillosa! ¡Ella es amable, y da siempre su mejor esfuerzo…y está intentando muy duro en mejorar su terrible cocina, todos los días!" -cada palabra dejo sorprendida a las Lamias, en especial a Miia- "así que… ¿podría por favor esperar hasta que pueda dar una respuesta apropiada?" -pidió a la mujer sorprendida al igual que su hija ante las palabras del rubio-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hombres como Naruto-kun no se pueden hallar fácilmente" -comento Mebuki con una sonrisa- "él es único que valora a todos, en especial los sentimientos de las demás personas… sabes muy bien de lo que hablo, Sakura" -le menciono a su hija que entendió lo que le decía, cosa que la mencionada bajara la cabeza-.

' _Pudiste haber sido tu'_ -pensaba para si la joven pelirosa- _'pudiste haber vivido una vida plena y feliz junto a Naruto... Pero decidiste hacer la mayor estupidez de tu vida'_ -siguió pensando con tristeza recordando el momento que lo cambio todo. El momento que arruino cualquier posibilidad que tenía con su compañero más amable y leal, todo por su "confesión" en el País del Hierro-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Dārin…" -cabe decir que Miia tenía algunas lágrimas en sus ojos por las cosas hermosas que dijo Naruto sobre su persona-.

"Ya veo… realmente tienes el mejor interés de Miia en tu corazón…" -decía la Lamia mayor con una expresión solemne en su rostro... Antes de sujetar al rubio gracias a su cola y comenzar a enroscarse en el- "pero bueno, ya que vinimos desde tan lejos, podríamos aprovechar el tiempo para hacerlo aquí, ¿verdad?" -añadió con una sonrisa sujetando al joven con firmeza y usar su cola para separar sus piernas- "¡está bien, Miia, ahora es tu oportunidad!"

"¡MAMÁ!" -Miia no podía creer lo terca que es su madre que insiste en convertir a su Dārin en el esposo comunal-.

"Muy bien, entonces, supongo que me lo llevare" -declaro la mujer para sorpresa del Uzumaki, y terror para Miia- "no importa quién de nosotras lo consiga, siempre y cuando él vaya a la aldea" -luego comenzó a lamer la oreja de Naruto, causándole que este sienta escalofríos y a la vez se sonroje bastante- "fufu… ¿soy demasiado mayor para ti? No te preocupes, yo te guiare..." -sugirió en un tono seductor, y eso no le gusto para nada a su propia hija-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Por un momento creí que esa mujer había cambiado de parecer… pero me equivoque" -comento comento Ino viendo que la madre de Miia no se rendiría ante nada para conseguir un esposo comunal para su raza-.

"No cabe duda, es terca como una vieja mula" -añadió Tenten para que las demás estén de acuerdo-.

"Yo diría que salió terca como Sakura" -comento Temari cruzándose de brazos-.

"Ni tanto. Si rosada hubiera sido lo mitad de decidida que su otra yo en pantalla, lo más seguro es que Naruto seguiría en la aldea, casado con ella y con un montón de niños rubios y pelirosas corriendo por todos lados" -comento Karui con cierta burla

"¡HEY!, ¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!" -se quejó Sakura por el comentario de la pelirroja de Kumo-.

"Gracias a Kami que Sakura no intento hacer algo así" -comento Ino por el comentario de Karui- "Hinata habría enloquecido mucho antes si la frentona hubiera seducido a Naruto" -añadió en ese momento- _'sin mencionar que habría arruinado todas mis posibles oportunidades con Naruto-kun'_ -pensó para si misma-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Frio!" -de pronto la mujer comenzó a sentir mucho frio en su cuerpo para que se aparte un poco de Naruto- "… ¿Por qué hace tanto aquí dentro? Solo estoy un poco mojada… ¡AH!" -ella abrió sus ojos al ver mismo letrero de afuera del almacén, y que al leerlo más detenido comprendió el por qué sentía tanto frio- "¡esto no es solo un almacén…! ¡Es un almacén refrigerado!" -luego la Lamia mayor se separó de Naruto para caer al piso debido a que su cuerpo se entumió rápidamente- "m… ¡mi temperatura corporal…! No estabas huyendo… ¿me trajiste aquí…?" -decía al entender que el Uzumaki le tendía una trampa perfecta para poder detenerla- "oh, cariñito, estas empezando a gustarme más y más…" -dicho eso, la Lamia quedo fuera de combate, y todo gracias al brillante plan de Naruto-.

"Fui… parece que todo ha terminado, por ahora…" -dijo el rubio aliviado por detener por completo a la madre de Miia-.

"B… buen trabajo, Dārin…" -dijo Miia que también se vio afectada por las bajas temperaturas hasta quedar igual que su madre-.

"¡Aaah! ¿¡Tu también, Miia!?" -exclamo el Uzumaki olvidándose por completo de la pelirroja- _'qu… ¿Qué debería hacer con estas dos…?'_ -pensó viendo a las dos Lamias en el piso y sin dejar de temblar por el frio-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Por fin se terminó esta locura" -dijo Sakura soltando un gran suspiro- "por un momento creí que esa loca en verdad iba a violar a Naruto."

"Pues la verdad es la que más cerca ha estado de hacerlo" -comento con algo de burla la rubia Yamanaka-.

"Si, y yo que pensaba que la chica Hyūga era persistente" -añadió Karui-.

"Tal vez por esa razón es que Naruto te 'dio' ese personaje" -expreso Temari burlona-.

"… Las odio… en verdad las odio a ustedes tres" -comento la pelirosa que luchaba para no saltar sobre las tres y molerlas a golpes-.

"Alégrate que mi hermana sigue incapacitada, o sino ahora mismo estarías muerta" -señalo Hanabi viendo a Hinata disfrutando del gran placer que le otorgaba el sofá-.

"Hinata ya te hubiera asesinado, luego te reviviría para volverte a asesinarte las veces que se le plazca" -añadió Tenten, cosa que le causo escalofríos a Sakura-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Estoy tan contenta que Dārin encontrara un baño público para nosotras, mamá!" -ahora mismo Miia y su madre se encontraban en un Onsen, ambas Lamias tomaron un baño caliente para que sus cuerpos se recuperen de las bajas temperaturas- "¡la dueña fue muy amable de su parte en dejarnos usar el baño de forma gratuita hasta que los otros clientes vengan!" -señalo ella ante la bondad de la dueña para que las Lamias se recuperaran-.

"Ese Dārin es una buena persona. No puedo creer que nos llevó a las dos aquí" -menciono la Lamia mayor agradecida por el gesto del Uzumaki, aun cuando ella intento secuestrarlo- "nunca había conocido a un hombre como el antes" -mientras conversaban sobre Naruto, este se encontraba descansando en un sillón masajeador, a la vez tenía una conversación telefónica con Lala, la única chica que no bebió él te envenenado- "bueno, eso podría ser porque, antes solo había obligado a los hombres quedarse conmigo y las demás, pero… es amable y honesto, tiene un corazón fuerte que no doblara su voluntad ante nadie."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Se los dije, hasta la madre de Miia ve todo lo bueno que ofrece Naruto" -señalo Mebuki- "si al menos le hubieran dado una oportunidad de conocerlo mejor, algunas de ustedes seria su novia en vez de la loca Hyūga" -apuntando a Hinata que no le afectaba las cosas que le decían de su persona-.

"… Ella tiene razón" -la primera en admitir fue Tenten- "Naruto-kun logro que Neji se abriera más al equipo y que se olvide toda esas tonterías sobre el destino. Jamás le di las gracias por ayudar a mi compañero."

"…En verdad fuimos unas tontas" -se lamentaron ambas chicas al recordar una vez más como su obsesión con el Uchiha las había condenado-.

"Hasta el día de hoy me arrepiento por la forma que lo golpee" -comento Karui decepcionada de sí misma por golpear al rubio que no tenía culpa del crimen que cometió Sasuke cuando secuestro a Killer Bee-.

"Apuesto a que si hubiera mostrado interés en que el Uzumaki se volviera mi novio, Gaara lo habría aprobado" -comento recordando como muchos Shinobis que habían mostrado interés en ella huían al saber que era la hermana del Kazekage. Sin mencionar la alta estima que su hermano sentía por el rubio-.

"Puede que sea unos años mayores que él, pero como me hubiera gustado tener tan solo una oportunidad de salir con Naruto-kun" -confeso Ayame que dejo salir un suspiro-.

' _No eres la única que piensa en tener una cita con el'_ -pensaron Sasame y Yakumo que tenían los mismos pensamientos-.

'Más que en insistir en que me diera una heredera para el puesto de sacerdotisa, debí haber insistido más en que viniera conmigo como esposo" -pensó Shion para si-.

'Si no hubiera sido por la idea de que traicionaría la confianza de Hinata, yo habría intentado acercarme más a Naruto en su momento' -pensaba Kurenai-.

"De seguro tendría comiendo al Uzumaki entre mis manos si llegara la oportunidad de seducirlo" -ahora es el turno de Anko en tomar la palabra- "créanme que solo una noche, estaría montando a ese rubio hasta el punto que me suplico que me detenga, ¡así sabrá que la gran Anko Mitarashi es la mujer más ardiente de todas! ¡Oooojojojojojo!" -se carcajeaba mientras las demás solo la miraban de mala gana-.

"Y lo dice la solterona que no tiene suerte en las citas" -comento la Yamanaka para que Anko caiga de su nube de fantasías-

"Hasta donde se muchos hombres la evitan por los rumores de fetiches usando a sus serpientes" -comento Karui recordando algunas platicas que había escuchado al llegar a Konoha-.

"¡ESA NO SOY YO, TODO ESO DE LAS SERPIENTES ES COSA DE OROCHIMARU, NO MIA!" -grito Anko al escuchar esa parte-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Tu incienso tampoco le cambiara eso!" -declaro Miia segura de sí misma-.

' _Sin duda cambio tu voluntad, ¿no es así, hija?'_ -pensó la madre de Miia viendo el cambio en Miia, luego recordó algo importante sobre el incienso que utilizan las Lamias- "es cierto… ese incienso…" -al decir eso, Miia le puso atención a su madre- "su efecto solo pone a los hombres más calientes cuanto más odien a las Lamias. Si no funciono en él, ¿Qué crees que eso significa? Él nunca tuvo aversión hacia las Lamias en primer lugar" -le revelo el secreto a su hija- "no, sería mejor decir que es una prueba de que a él le gustan las Lamias" -finalizo su explicación mientras observaba como el rostro de su hija se sonrojara de a golpe-.

"¿Eh…?" -alcanzo a decir Miia al entender lo que su madre le dijo- "¿¡gustar!? ¿¡Le gusto a Dārin!? ¡Y por 'gustar' quieres decir 'amar', ¿verdad?! ¿¡O tal vez él quiere una familia o así!? ¿¡O tal vez por 'familia' él quiere decir vivir juntos el tiempo suficiente para ser prácticamente un matrimonio!? ¿¡O tal vez el cree en algo así como relación de hermanos!? ¡Pero las relaciones puedes suceder de eso también, ¿verdad?! ¡Entonces tal vez Dārin…!" -Miia no pudo más y hundió su cabeza dentro del agua ante las preguntas que se le venían en mente-.

"Puedo entender por qué lo quieres todo para ti misma. Sería un desperdicio compartirlo con todas en la aldea" -comento la madre de Miia, logrando que su hija saque la cabeza del agua-.

"… ¿Eh? Espera, eso significa…" -decía la joven Lamia sorprendida de lo que su madre le acaba de decir-.

"Buscaremos a otro esposo comunal en otro lugar" -comento la Lamia mayor para gran alegría de Miia- "otras chicas de la tribu se están preparando para ir al extranjero también. Estoy segura que encontraran uno para nosotras."

"¡Gracias, mamá!" -agradeció Miia que de inmediato abrazo a su madre al dejar que se quede con Naruto- "así que, mamá, ¿Cuál es tu plan después de esto? ¿Vas a ir a casa?" -pregunto curiosa-.

"Creo que podría estar en Japón unos días más" -respondió la madre de Miia- _'después de todo, hay algo que quiero hacer…'_ -pensó mientras se lamia un dedo de forma atrevida-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Sip, es terca como una vieja mula" -señalo Ino- "en serio que te toco un buen personaje frentona, es una viva imagen tuya" -siguió molestando a Sakura que tenía el rostro completamente rojo por la rabia que sentía-.

"¡AL MENOS ME TOCO UN MEJOR PERSONAJE QUE TU AMADA CENTOREA-SAMA!" -grito la pelirosa tratando de ventilar parte de su frustración en la puerca-.

"Al menos la mía tiene honor, la tuya es toda una ninfómana" -remarco la Yamanaka cruzada de brazos-.

"¡AL MENOS LA MIA SABE LO QUE QUIERE, NO COMO LA TUYA QUE SE SONROJA COMO COLEGIALA PRIMERIZA!" -respondió la pelirosa-.

"¡AL MENOS EN LA VIDA REAL, CENTOREA-SAMA Y YO TE SUPERAMOS CUANDO SE TRATA DE TAMAÑO DE COPA EN SOSTEN!" -grito la rubia, a lo que las demás mujeres se apartaron en caso que se arme una riña entre las dos chicas-.

"… eso fue bajo puerca" -comento con voz destrozada, llevando sus manos a su modesto busto mientras soltaba algunas lágrimas-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez que la noche cayera, todo el mundo dormía tranquilamente en el hogar del Uzumaki… a excepción de una persona que movía silenciosamente por los pasillos de la casa. Esa persona que se trataba de Miia que lleva puesto un baby-doll translucido excepto por la parte que cubre su pecho, el cual es sujeto por listones y una almohada.

"Solo tengo que hacer lo que mamá me dijo… todo lo que tengo que hacer es cerrar el trato con Dārin…" -decía la Lamia en voz baja mientras se dirigía hacia la habitación de Naruto- "también dijo que tenía que gustarle a Dārin, ¡estoy segura que estará bien!" -estaba decidida que hoy se entregaría a su Dārin sabiendo que él le gusta. Una vez que llego hasta la puerta de la habitación de Naruto, ella inhalo profundamente y exhalo para armarse de valor- "¡ahora, vamos a hacerlo!" -dicho eso movió su mano para tocar y girar la perrilla de la puerta… solo que alguien ya se le adelanto-.

"¡Oh, hola Miia!" -saludo la Lamia mayor que también vino a la habitación del Uzumaki con las mismas intenciones que su hija… ¡hasta trajo su propia alomada consigo!-.

"¿¡Mamá!? ¿¡Que estás haciendo!?" -grito Miia exigiendo el por qué su madre vino a la habitación de su Dārin-.

"Bueno, empecé a querer a Cariñito para mi sola~" -fue la simple respuesta de la Lamia mayor-.

"¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Vamos, Dārin es solo mío!" -reclamo la Lamia joven por lo que quería hacer su madre-.

"Oh, pero somos familia, ¿no? ¡Es todo lo mismo!" -ahora fue el turno de la madre de Miia en levantar la voz, y que su hija le reclamo que no lo es-.

"¡Ya cállense!" -grito una tercera persona al momento que varios hilos rodearon a una sorprendida Miia y su madre-.

Ante tantos gritos, Naruto se despertó y salió de su habitación para ver que está sucediendo, y lo primero que vio fue a Miia y su madre atada y amordazadas por cortesía de Rachnera que sufría de una fuerte resaca por culpa del té que bebió. El Uzumaki no entendía lo que está pasando, ni menos al ver que Miia tenía un letrero colgando en su cuello, el cual tenía escrito "Trate de tomar a Dārin para mi sola por la noche". Su madre se encontraba igual con un letrero escrito "Soy demasiada mayor para colarme en cuartos para tener sexo". El Uzumaki decidió que lo mejor era no hacer nada y regreso a su habitación y volver a dormir, dejando a madre e hija en el pasillo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡NO SOY NINGUNA ASALTACUNAS QUE QUIERE TENER SEXO CON UN CHICO MENOR QUE YO!" -grito Sakura completamente roja escuchando las risas de varias de las chicas-.

"Vaya capitulo el de esta noche" -comento Temari al finalizar el programa- "quien diría que la madre de Miia fuera tan decidida en traer un esposo comunal, y de lo que es capaz de hacer para conseguirlo" -todas estaban de acuerdo con la rubia de Suna en ese punto- "sin mencionar el hecho que es una pervertida" -para Sakura, ese comentario fue como si una flecha con las palabras 'Pervertida' golpeara y atravesara su cuerpo-.

"Tampoco olvides que actúa como una urgida" -añadió la Yamanaka mientras una nueva flecha con la palabra 'urgida' atravesaba por la espalda a la pelirosa-.

"También hay que remarcar que es muy terca como mula, como en esa canción de 'Mi vieja mula ya no es lo que era' que mostraron en televisión" -añadió Hanabi recordando ese día que mostraron a un anciano bailando y cantando con los pantalones abajo-.

"A pesar que sus métodos sean algo... Extremos, puedo entender por qué lo hace" -comento Kurenai para sorpresa de muchas- "después de todo es para garantizar la supervivencia de su especie y tener descendencia."

"Pero por más que se preocupe por su pueblo, eso no cambia el hecho que intento secuestrar a Uzumaki" -señalo Anko- "tampoco pensé que Miia era cómplice de todo esto. Creo que esto le va a restar puntos de popularidad."

"Es posible, pero la convivencia con Naruto hizo que cambiara de parecer, al punto de desafiar no solo a su propia madre, sino a su comunidad por el hombre que ama" -comento la Haruno mayor con una mano en su mejilla. Una trama así parecía algo que solo se veía en telenovelas-.

"Mebuki-san tiene razón, lo que importa es que Naruto-san está a salvo de Saku… digo, de la madre de Miia" -dijo Hanabi al momento de corregir lo que estaba a punto de decir-.

"¡BUENO, YA ESTUVO!" -grito la pelirosa poniéndose de pie y en el proceso agrietar el suelo por la fuerza de su pisotón- "¡YA ESTOY HARTA DE QUE DIGAN QUE SOY UNA URGIDA ASALTACUNAS Y DEMAS COSAS CONTRA MI!" -exclamo con ojos ensombrecidos y un aura asesina creciente-.

"Cálmate hija, no es necesario que te enfades" -dijo Mebuki tratando de calmar a Sakura- "sabes bien que todas ellas están bromeando, ¿verdad?" -pregunto ella con una sonrisa dulce que le causo terror a las chicas se aterren y se disculpen con la pelirosa- "lo ves, solo bromeaban. Ahora ve a tomar un baño caliente en las termas privadas en la mansión" -dicho eso, su hija y algunas chicas fueron a las dichas termas mientras que el resto se fue a dormir… dejando solas a Hinata y Tsunade que asombrosamente seguían echadas en los sofás-.

-Aguas termales de la Mansión Senju-

"Es una suerte que Tsunade-sama cuente con sus propias termas personales. Sé que podemos usar las que están en los baños públicos, pero no quería arriesgarme sabiendo que Jiraiya-sama fisgoneaba a las mujeres" -decía Ino disfrutando del baño caliente mientras completaba el cielo nocturno cubierto de estrellas- "esto es vida, como desearía vivir para siempre en esta mansión~."

"Debo recordarte que por órdenes de Kakashi-sensei, todas nosotras estamos confinadas en esta mansión porque Temari destruyo la mansión del Clan Hyūga" -remarco Tenten- "pero tienes razón en algo…" -luego estiro sus brazos y disfrutar del agua- "desearía que estas termas fueran solo mía y de nadie más."

"Ustedes las de Konoha no tienen idea de la suerte que tienen de poder disfrutar de unas buenas termas cuando quieran" -comento Karui disfrutando la calidez del agua- "en Kumo algo como esto solo está reservado para el Daimyō del país y sus allegados."

"Concuerdo" -comento Sasame con una sonrisa placentera-.

"Oye Hanabi, no estés tan apartada de nosotras. Vamos, acompáñanos pequeña" -dijo Yoshino notando que la joven Hyūga apartada del grupo, además de notar que se veía muy nerviosa-.

"Para ustedes es fácil, no tienen que compararse con nadie" -comento algo decaída al ver que ella era la más pequeña en medidas... Incluso superada por Sakura aunque la diferencia es pequeña-.

"Hey Sakura, ¿ya te sientes mejor?" -pregunto la Yamanaka viendo a su amiga más calmada y relajada-.

"La verdad me siento mejor" -comento la pelirosa relajándose en el agua- "ahora que he tenido tiempo para tranquilizarme y relajarme me doy cuenta de que no me toco un mal personaje después de todo" -siguió comentando mientras las demás la escuchaban- "si, puede que mi personaje sea algo... excéntrica, pero eso no quita lo hermosa que luce y la madurez que cualquiera que nosotras deseamos poseer al crecer" -comento agradeciendo mentalmente a Naruto por el personaje que le toco- _'me pregunto si esto es señal de que ha podido perdonarme por todos los errores que cometí'_ -pensó para si con algo de esperanza-.

"Me cuesta creer que en verdad Naruto-kun te dio ese personaje. Es verdad que es bellísima y todo eso… pero Centorea-sama sigue siendo la numero uno" -señalo Ino para que las demás suspiren de cansancio por como defendía a la Centauro de enormes pechos- "solo digo que… este, Yoshino-san ¿Por qué mira tanto la puerta de las termas? ¿Acaso espera a alguien?" -pregunto al ver al notar a la madre de Shikamaru mirando fijamente la entrada principal de las termas-.

"No es nada, solo estoy esperando a que Mebuki se nos una" -respondía la mujer con una gran sonrisa, cosa que les pareció sospechoso a las jóvenes-.

"¿Mi mamá nos va a acompañar?" -pregunto Sakura, a lo que Yoshino le responde con un si- "eso me alegra mucho. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que nos bañamos juntas" -en eso la puerta de las termales se abre, Sakura volteo para ver y recibir a su madre con una gran sonrisa- "mamá, porque tardaste taaaaaa…" -sus palabras murieron cuando vio entrar a una mujer que era casi un calco de ella. A diferencia de Sakura, ella tiene una larga cabellera rosada que caía hasta la espalda media, posee un cuerpo altamente tonificado y curvilíneo con unas increíbles medidas de 100-62-93 siendo cubierto pobremente por una pequeña toalla blanca que contrastaba perfectamente con su tono de piel. La recién llegada sin pensarlo 2 veces entra al agua de forma lenta y al sentir lo caliente del agua ella suspira de gusto, mientras todas la miran con ojos como pescados y bocas hasta el suelo-.

"…" -cabe decir que las más jóvenes no decían ni una sola palabra ante lo que presencian con sus propios ojos, mientras que Yoshino hacia todo lo posible para no estallar en carcajadas-.

"…Dime por favor que estas usando un clon en combinación con un Henge frentona" -fue lo único que atino a decir la Yamanaka aun con su boca de par en par-.

"N… N… N… No lo es… no es un clon mío…" -respondió de inmediato la pelirosa que tampoco esperaba la llegada de la misteriosa mujer que se parecía a ella-.

"E… E… Enormes… son… e…e…enormes…" -atino a decir Hanabi casi al punto de desmayarse al ver el tamaño del busto de la mujer-.

"¿Qué clase de broma enferma es esta?" -exclamo la Kunoichi de Kumo sumergiéndose en el agua hasta el cuello-.

"¡Kai! ¡Kai! ¡Kai!" -exclamaba Tenten como si estuviera atrapada en un horrible Genjutsu-.

"Ara ara, apenas me ven y ya están armando un gran escándalo" -dijo la misteriosa mujer cuya voz era similar a cierta persona que las jóvenes reconocieron de inmediato-.

' _¡No puede ser, es imposible que…!'_ -pensaron todas impactadas para que Yoshino no aguante más y estalle en carcajadas-.

"¡HAHAHAHAHA! Creo que ya tuvieron suficientes sorpresas por hoy Mebuki" -dijo Yoshino para gran sorpresa de todas-.

"Tienes razón, ya era hora que todas vean mi verdadera apariencia" -respondió la desconocida, quien en realidad era nadie más que Mebuki Haruno-.

"¿¡M-M-M-M-M-M-MAMÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?" -grito Sakura que se pudo escuchar en toda la aldea-.

"No grites tanto hija, ya es de noche y todo el mundo está durmiendo" -dijo Mebuki para mayor sorpresa de su hija- "y antes que digas una cosa, esto no es un Henge, esta es mi verdadera apariencia" -revelo ante la gran sorpresa de su hija que parecía estar al borde del desmayo- "resulta que hace tiempo Tsunade-sensei nos enseñó su Henge especial, el mismo que usa siempre para verse joven. Antes que me casara, decidí usar este Henge para ver que si en realidad me ama pero fue una estupidez" -dicho eso puso una expresión de odio- "ese idiota era de las personas que atacaron al pobre de Naruto cuando era un niño. Es por eso que nunca le revele mi verdadera forma" -finalizo su explicación para luego mirar con una sonrisa a Yoshino- "pero creo que es hora que tu también te quites ese Henge, no soy la única que Tsunade-sensei le enseño ese Jutsu" -al decir eso, las jóvenes miraron con incredulidad a la madre de Yoshino que sonrió levemente-.

"Tienes toda la razón, ya es tiempo de dejar de ocultar mi apariencia" -dicho eso la mujer cancelo el Jutsu que mantenía oculta su apariencia, revelando una versión más hermosa, de cabellera larga hasta llegar los muslos, una figura que incluso llega a superar a la de Mebuki con medidas de 102-60-95 (N/A: para que tengan más claro, la verdadera apariencia de Yoshino es idéntica a Tifa Lockhart de Final Fantasy 7)- "haaah… se siente bien en dejar de usar el Henge especial" -declaro la mujer sintiéndose libre de no tener que usar más el Henge mientras estiraba sus brazos-.

"¿¡EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" -gritaron las más jóvenes que no podían creer lo que veían con sus propios ojos. Aquellas madres de casa ocultaban sus apariencias y lucían condenadamente hermosas-.

"¡NOOOOO! ¡NO DE NUEVO!" -grito con horror Hanabi al ver a la viuda Nara también con un cuerpo envidiable-.

"Jejeje, jejejeje, hehehehehe" -comenzaba a reír de manera demente Ino al ver lo que ocurría- "esto tiene que ser un mal sueño… no, una auténtica pesadilla."

"¡No puede ser cierto! ¡Es imposible que tengan semejantes cuerpos si re retiraron del programa ninja!" -exclamo Tenten que no podía creer que las ex-alumnas de Tsunade se mantenían bellezas hermosas-.

"Ya no más... Ya no más…" -se decía la pelirroja de Kumo afuera de las termas y en posición fetal-.

"¡Cómo es posible que me guardaste ese secreto hasta hoy! ¡No puedo creer que desde mi infancia has estado ocultando tu apariencia…y lo peor de todo es que yo no tengo pechos grandes como los tuyos!" -reclamo Sakura mirando con envidia los enormes pechos de su madre. Luego abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de la cruda verdad- "e-esperen… si la madre de Miia se parecer a ti… eso quiere decir que Naruto… que Naruto…"

"Adivinaste hija, Naruto descubrió mi verdadera apariencia cuando apenas tenía 7 años" -respondió Mebuki con una gran sonrisa- "todo paso cuando el Sandaime Hokage me pidió que lo vigile por unos días, el me vio salir del baño sin el Henge y me dijo que era la señorita más hermosa que haya visto en su vida" -comento al momento de sonrojarse levemente, cosa que no le gusto a Sakura- "incluso me dijo que cuando cumpliera los 15, me pediría mi mano para que fuera su esposa" -el rostro de Sakura palideció al escuchar que Naruto quería casarse con su madre cuando cumpliera 15 años- "es una lástima que ya no está, como me hubiera gustado que cumpliera con su palabra ahora que es todo un hombre maduro" -finalizo Mebuki llevándose una mano a su muy sonrojado rostro y se mordía levemente los labios ante la idea de tener una pareja o amante más joven que ella-.

"... Ahora que lo veo Naruto hizo una excelente elección de personaje" -comento en voz baja Ino notando lo similares que eran no solo en apariencia, sino en mentalidad la recién revelada Mebuki y la matriarca lamia-.

En la mente de Sakura se formaron imágenes, varias de ellas eran entre su madre con su actual apariencia junto con Naruto. Ambos teniendo una cálida charla, teniendo citas, otras donde ellos se casaban… pero la peor de todas era la imagen de su madre desnuda junto con 4 clones más el original, todos completamente desnudos y rodeando a su madre para…

"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" -era lo único que gritaba Sakura de frustración mientras se sujetaba contra una de las rocas de adorno que había en la orilla de la terma y azotaba su cabeza contra esta, al punto donde algunas grietas comenzaban a formarse en dicha roca antes de partirse en pedazos y hacer que la pelirosa diera de lleno esta vez contra el concreto, quedando finalmente fuera de combate por el tremendo golpe autoinflingido-.

"¡SAKURA!" -fue el grito de su madre al ver a su hija con espirales en los ojos y sangre bañando su frente-.

* * *

Fin del Capítulo.

Jejeje, espero que este pequeño trolleo de hacerles creer que Sakura era la elegida les haya gustado o no, pero la verdad es que muchos han estado especulando que la madre de Miia se vería como la frentona, pero solamente **"Omnipotente Vargas"** fue el único que ha acertado correctamente. Bien, espero que este largo capítulo les guste y que se merezca sus buenos comentarios, para el siguiente capítulo se viene la visita de la madre de Papi, pero antes de eso trabajare con el especial de "El Juicio de Kurenai" que está en desarrollo ahora mismo. Estoy seria todo por hoy pero sin antes dejarles la pista sobre la madre de Papi y a quien se parecerá en esta historia, y la pista que les dejo es la misma que en el capítulo del "El pasado de Rachnera", y es que la elegida no pertenece a la generación de Naruto. Nos leemos luego.


End file.
